


Hot and Cold

by marthiachan



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alpha Sherlock, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Alternate Universe - Victorian, Arranged Marriage, Bath Sex, Bathing/Washing, Bathtubs, Blind Date, Bubble Bath, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Kiss, Christmas Party, Christmas Presents, Day At The Beach, Drinking & Talking, Drunk Molly, Drunk Sex, Drunk Sherlock, F/M, Family, Fatherhood, First Date, First Love, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Friends With Benefits, Handicap, Hugs, In Public, In the Crowd, Jealous Sherlock, Keri Arthur, Kinky, Kisses, Kissing and Touching in a Public Place, Kissing in the Rain, Letters, Lord Sherlock Holmes, Love Letters, Making Love, Making Out, MermaidMolly, Naked Molly, Naked Sherlock, Old Age, Old Friends, Omega Molly, Omega Verse, Oral Sex, POV John Watson, POV Molly Hooper, POV Sherlock Holmes, PWP, Piratelock, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Episode: s04e03 The Final Problem, Post-Season/Series 04, Pregnancy, Riley Jenson Guardian Series, Romantic Sherlock, Sex Toys, Sex in a Car, Sexual Content, Sexual Sherlock, Sherlock Being Sherlock, Sherlock Rock Singer, Sherlock's Birthday, Sherlock's Sussex cottage, Sick Sherlock, Sleeping Together, Sleeping in my car, Smoking, Soft Drugs, Stranger Than Fiction, Twins, Unilock, Vampire Sherlock, Victorian Sherlock Holmes, Werewolf Molly, Werewolf Sex, Werewolf Sherlock, mythea, weelchair
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-28
Updated: 2017-08-26
Packaged: 2018-03-03 23:43:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 58
Words: 197,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2892467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marthiachan/pseuds/marthiachan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Raccolta di shot Sherlolly</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Run

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!  
> Rieccomi qui con una nuova raccolta e questa volta sarà una Sherlolly. Le shot che la comporranno saranno quasi tutte a rating rosso, ci saranno scene di sesso più o meno spinte e, nei casi in cui il sesso non ci sarà, se ne parlerà comunque.  
> Queste shot non saranno collegate l'una con l'altra a meno che non venga specificato, o almeno questa è la mia attuale intenzione. Non posso promettere che non ci saranno evoluzioni in seguito. La pubblicazione non sarà regolare ma farò il possibile per postare almeno un capitolo a settimana.  
> Non ci sarà un filo conduttore in questa raccolta, se non la mia ispirazione e le mie sensazioni. Gli spunti possono essere i più disparati, qualunque cosa da cui il mio cervello riesca a creare delle situazioni di tipo erotico o sensuale.  
> Spero di non aver scritto nulla di troppo assurdo e che queste mie follie vi piacciano.  
> Inoltre, dato che non ho ancora avuto occasione di farlo, vi auguro buone feste e un felice anno nuovo.  
> Buona lettura.

**Run**

 

Molly rientrò a casa e posò la sua borsa. Era stanca e nervosa per il doppio turno, ma non era ancora pronta per andare a dormire. Si cambiò rapidamente, indossando un top, i pantaloni di una tuta e delle scarpe da tennis e riuscì, incurante del fatto che era passata la mezzanotte.

Appena raggiunta la strada iniziò a correre, prima lentamente, poi accelerando il passo. Si concentrò sui propri respiri, mantenendo un'andatura regolare, e raggiunse il parco poco distante.

I suoi battiti erano rapidi e poteva sentire il proprio sangue scorrere veloce nelle vene, pompando nelle sue orecchie, aumentando l'apporto di sangue al suo cervello.

Sentiva la tensione dissolversi a ogni passo e, dopo mezzora, era completamente svuotata da ogni energia. Con un sospiro si diresse nuovamente verso il suo appartamento, pronta finalmente ad andare a dormire.

Era diventata un'abitudine da alcuni mesi e ormai non riusciva ad addormentarsi se prima non faceva la sua mezzora di corsa.

 

Era stato un periodo difficile dopo la rottura del suo fidanzamento. Ritrovarsi nuovamente sola era stato più duro di quanto avesse immaginato. E non era stata la sua unica causa di nervosismo.

Si era anche ritrovata ad assistere alla ricaduta di Sherlock nella dipendenza di droghe e all'incidente successivo che lo aveva coinvolto. Era stato in ospedale e in convalescenza per un lungo periodo e poi c’erano state le conseguenze del caso Magnussen. E, infine, il ritorno di Moriarty aveva dato il colpo di grazia ai suoi nervi tesi. Per settimane aveva temuto per la sua vita ma, ancora di più, per quella di Sherlock.

Una notte, non riuscendo a dormire, era uscita a fare una passeggiata e, quasi istintivamente, aveva iniziato a correre. Man mano che procedeva, si era resa conto di come quel movimento la facesse sentire meglio e, una volta tornata a casa, aveva riposato bene come non le capitava da mesi. Aveva quindi deciso di ripetere quella attività ogni sera prima di andare a dormire, qualunque ora fosse.

La corsa aveva giovato molto al suo umore, e non solo. Anche il suo fisico ne aveva beneficiato. La sua muscolatura si era rafforzata dandole una postura migliore. Se prima tendeva a rimanere ingobbita e il suo passo era ciondolante, ora la sua schiena e le sue spalle erano dritte e il suo passo deciso. E ciò aveva inevitabilmente migliorato la sua sicurezza e la sua autostima.

 

Anche quella sera la corsa l'aveva aiutata a sentirsi meglio e, quando aprì la porta di casa, non c'era più un briciolo di nervosismo in lei, solo il desiderio di riposare profondamente. Ed era certa che lo avrebbe fatto.

Chiuse la porta dietro di sé, dirigendosi in bagno per una doccia ma, nel farlo, passò di fronte alla camera da letto, notando, con stupore che non era vuota.

Il suo letto era occupato da Sherlock.

Si accigliò. Erano passati mesi dall’ultima volta che si era presentato a casa sua. In realtà lo aveva visto molto poco, dentro e fuori dal Barts. Dopo Magnussen non aveva avuto la possibilità di muoversi liberamente come prima e questo, purtroppo, aveva influito sulla frequenza dei loro incontri. O forse il vero motivo era un altro. Quando veniva da lei in laboratorio era sempre così freddo e distaccato, e non si tratteneva mai a lungo... Come se non volesse stare troppo nella stessa stanza con lei.

L’unica spiegazione che si era data era che lui non l’avesse perdonata per quegli schiaffi. Non che fosse un problema, visto che nemmeno lei lo aveva perdonato per la droga, per Janine, per essere fuggito dall’ospedale rischiando la propria vita e per aver ucciso Magnussen.

“Che cosa fai qui?” chiese con il tono più calmo che riusciva ad avere.

“Passerò qui la notte.” Aveva detto lui come se fosse la cosa più naturale del mondo.

Molly fece qualche passo nella propria stanza, raggiungendo il lato del letto dove lui era disteso, completamente vestito.

“Potevi chiamare. Avrei preparato la stanza degli ospiti.”

“Non ho mai usato la stanza degli ospiti.”

“Stanotte lo farai. Il letto serve a me.”

“In passato me lo hai sempre ceduto volentieri...”

“Molte cose sono cambiate. Se vuoi restare qui userai la stanza degli ospiti.”

“Oppure?”

“Oppure puoi andare in un hotel. O, ancora meglio, potresti tornare a Baker Street dove hai ben due camere da letto vuote a disposizione.”

Senza attendere risposta, si era voltata per dirigersi verso il bagno.

“E se dividessimo il letto?” chiese lui con uno strano tono, bloccandola sul posto.

“Come prego?” chiese voltandosi.

Sherlock si era disteso lateralmente, con un gomito puntato sul letto per sorreggere la testa riccioluta e poterla guardare meglio.

“Andiamo, Molly. Non vorrai farmi credere di non averci mai pensato. Credi che non sappia quello che la tua testolina perversa ha sognato in tutti questi anni che ci conosciamo?”

Lei fece qualche passo nella sua direzione per poterlo guardare negli occhi e capire se scherzasse o no.

“So bene cosa vuoi Molly. Te l'ho letto negli occhi tutte le volte che rimanevi a fissarmi in laboratorio. Hai sempre voluto avermi per te come uno dei protagonisti di quegli assurdi libretti erotici che continui a comprare. Puoi anche sembrare un'innocente crocerossina, ma io percepisco la lussuria che cerchi di nascondere.”

“Sherlock...” cercò di obbiettare lei mentre la rabbia cominciava a invaderla.

“Ora mi hai nel tuo letto, e io ti sto chiedendo di dividerlo con me. Non è ciò che hai sempre voluto? E, sì, Molly, intendo anche avere dei rapporti sessuali con te.”

“Sei ubriaco? O magari ti sei drogato?” chiese la patologa incredula.

“Non assumo droghe da quando sono stato dimesso dall'ospedale e non bevo alcolici... da Natale, credo.”

“E allora... perché? Perché mi dici queste cose?”

“Perché voglio verificare le mie deduzioni, ovviamente.”

A quella dichiarazione così arrogante non poté resistere e alzò un braccio per dargli uno schiaffo, ma lui la bloccò con la mano con estrema facilità facendo una smorfia divertita.

“Ci sarà tempo anche per questo, più tardi.”  
“Lasciami!” esclamò cercando di liberarsi, ma lui la attirò con forza, costringendola a finire sul letto, e poi rotolò su di lei, bloccandola.

Prima che potesse fare qualunque cosa, vide Sherlock osservarla con attenzione e sorridere.

“Sei sudata. La tua pelle ha un odore molto stimolante.” commentò prima di chinarsi sul suo collo e leccare via una piccola goccia di sudore. “Deliziosa.”

“Lasciami!” ripeté lei mentre cercava di divincolarsi. “Non so cosa ti è preso oggi, ma non pensare che ti permetterò di...”

“Non intendo abusare di te, Molly. A meno che non sia tu a chiedermelo, ovviamente.”

“Non penserai che io voglia farmi toccare da te dopo le cose orribili che mi hai detto poco fa!”

“Sì, erano orribili, ma erano vere, giusto?” replicò lui alzando le sopracciglia. “Naturalmente avrei potuto evitare di dirtele, ma volevo farti arrabbiare.”

“E perché mai?”

Lui si avvicinò a lei, baciandole la mascella a risalendo verso il suo orecchio.

“Perché quando ti arrabbi sei molto attraente e desiderabile.”

Molly si accigliò e attese di poterlo guardare nuovamente negli occhi. Era serio, non si stava prendendo gioco di lei.

“Sei impazzito?”

“In realtà credo di non essere mai stato così lucido.”

“Che cosa sarebbe? Un esperimento?”

“Forse. O forse voglio solo sapere cosa si prova a sprofondare dentro di te.”

“Se davvero... Se tu mi volessi veramente, non ti saresti comportato così.”

“Ti riferisci al fatto di aver detto senza mezze misure cosa mi aspetto da questa notte?” domandò lui con tono saccente. “Avresti preferito che mentissi?”

“Avrei preferito che dimostrassi di rispettarmi.”

“Immagino che tu voglia delle scuse. È questo il punto, giusto?”

“Sarebbe almeno un inizio.”

Lui fece una smorfia compiaciuta e poi si chinò a baciare il bordo del suo top, dalla spalla scendendo verso il seno, spostandolo leggermente.

“Mi dispiace, Molly.” mormorò tra un bacio e l'altro. “Sono solo un arrogante idiota.” continuò percorrendo la scollatura e poi risalire verso l'altra spalla. “Ma dovevo attirare la tua attenzione. Dovevo averti a ogni costo.”

Molly deglutì, confusa dalle sue parole e dal piacevole contatto delle sue labbra sulla sua pelle. Non poteva negare che fosse una sensazione piacevole ed era certa che lui ne fosse più che consapevole. Poteva sentire il battito furioso del suo cuore e i brividi che le percorrevano la pelle. Si morse il labbro per non gemere quando lui spostò ancora il top e iniziò a baciarle uno dei seni con entusiasmo.

“Questi mesi lontano da te mi hanno fatto riflettere.” mormorò scostandosi leggermente dal suo capezzolo turgido mentre il suo fiato caldo continuava a solleticarla. “Vederti al Barts solo per qualche minuto era una punizione troppo dura, persino per me.” continuava mentre passava a colmare di attenzione anche l'altro seno. “Ma non avevo scelta, dovevo proteggerti.”

Molly sentiva la ragione cercare di abbandonarla, ma si sforzò di rimanere concentrata sulle sue parole, erano troppo importanti.

“Oggi, però, ho risolto tutto. Sei al sicuro, ora.” concluse togliendole definitivamente il top senza che lei riuscisse a opporsi. “E non ho potuto aspettare. Dovevo vederti.  _Dovevo averti._ ”

“Mi hai insultato.” obbiettò lei in un soffio, faticando a pensare lucidamente mentre le mani di lui continuavano ad accarezzarle i seni e la sua bocca scendeva a baciargli la pancia.

“Te l'ho detto. Volevo attirare la tua attenzione. E farti arrabbiare. Sei così bella quando mi schiaffeggi.” spiegò lui mentre si dedicava a percorrere con le labbra i suoi muscoli addominali.

“Tu non puoi trattarmi così... Per nessuna ragione al mondo.” ribadì lei mentre istintivamente affondava le mani fra i suoi folti riccioli neri.

“Lo so.” ammise lui iniziando a mordere gentilmente il bordo dei suoi pantaloni. “Ma non ho saputo resistere. Dovevo sapere quanto ancora ti importasse di me.” confessò facendo abbassare lentamente l'elastico e levandole l'indumento sino a lasciarla con indosso solo gli slip. “Quando hai alzato il braccio per schiaffeggiarmi, ho avuto la conferma che ancora mi ami.” disse infine stendendosi nuovamente sopra di lei e baciandole le labbra con passione malcelata. “Oh, Molly... Non hai idea di quanto lo sperassi.”

“Tu, maledetto...” iniziò lei per essere subito bloccata dalla bocca di lui.

Senza pietà, la lingua di lui si infilò nella sua bocca, esplorandola e accarezzandola, facendola sentire come se nelle sue vene scorresse argento vivo. Lui si strinse maggiormente a lei, posizionandosi fra le sue gambe e facendole percepire chiaramente quanto la desiderasse in quel momento.

“Puoi insultarmi come e quanto vuoi, Molly, ma non cacciarmi, ti prego.”

“Sono furiosa con te.” replicò lei con il fiato corto. “Quello che hai fatto negli ultimi mesi...”

“Lo so.” ammise lui continuando a baciarle il viso. “Non ti merito.”

“Dovrei chiamare la polizia, lo sai? Ti sei introdotto in casa mia e stai cercando di approfittare di me.”

Lui rimase interdetto per qualche secondo e poi sorrise, comprendendo l'ironia della frase.  
“Potresti, certo.” concordò portando una mano al suo seno e riprendendo ad accarezzarlo. “Ma come spiegheresti che ho le chiavi? Per non parlare delle urla di piacere che sentiranno gli agenti quando arriveranno qui...”

“ _Urla di piacere?”_  fece eco lei ridendo. “Hai un'opinione molto alta di te, Mr Holmes.”

“Come sai, non ho l'abitudine di usare falsa modestia.” replicò mentre la sua mano scendeva sino ai suoi slip e, superato l'elastico, raggiungeva il suo sesso umido. “D'altra parte, ho sempre pensato che ammettere i propri pregi sia importante.”

Molly si morse il labbro inferiore, inarcandosi verso di lui, mentre la grande mano del detective la esplorava. Si aggrappò alle sue spalle mentre le dita di lui affondavano ripetutamente in lei e giocavano con il suo clitoride.

“Sher...lock...” balbettò mentre il piacere si faceva strada in lei.

“Ammettilo, Molly, dì che vuoi urlare per il piacere. Ammetti di volere che io faccia l'amore con te. Confessa quanto mi desideri dentro di te.”

“Maledetto...”

Probabilmente, sentendosi sfidato a procedere, scivolò lungo il suo corpo, raggiungendo i suoi slip e calandoli, e affondò il viso fra le sue cosce, baciando, leccando e mordendo la sua carne già allo sfinimento. Quando la bocca di lui si chiuse intorno al suo clitoride, non poté più trattenersi e si arrese, urlando il suo nome.

Lui risalì il suo corpo e la baciò, facendole sentire il proprio sapore su quelle labbra bellissime. Lei si aggrappò a lui, ricambiando con ardore.

“Sei completamente vestito...” disse rendendosi conto che desiderava poterlo toccare e dargli piacere così come aveva fatto lui con lei.

“Mi spoglierò solo per fare l'amore con te, Molly. Non lo farò se non potrò entrare in te.”

“Oh, stai zitto.” gli impose lei baciandolo con passione mentre gli sbottonava la camicia il più rapidamente possibile.

Lui si unì a lei, riuscendo a rimanere solo con i pantaloni in tempo di record.

“Questi sono decisamente di troppo.” dichiarò Molly mentre li sbottonava e faceva scendere lentamente la cerniera.

“Lo penso anche io.” concordò lui con un sorriso malizioso.

Quando fu nudo, Molly lo spinse via, rotolandogli sopra.

“Lo sai che mi vendicherò, vero?” gli sussurrò all'orecchio con una risatina.

“È quello che spero, Molly Hooper.” replicò lui con tono compiaciuto.

“Non esserne così felice, Holmes.” lo minacciò iniziando a baciargli il collo. “Ho intenzione di torturarti a lungo...”

Lui socchiuse gli occhi apprezzando quel contatto. La strinse con le braccia per averla il più vicino possibile e per avere modo di strusciare la sua erezione contro di lei, ma Molly lo fermò.

“Non così in fretta.”

Lei si spostò di lato, impedendogli di proseguire, ma avvicinò la mano al suo membro sfiorandolo leggermente con la punta delle dita lungo la sua asta, continuando a baciarlo sul collo e scendendo verso il suo petto.

“Sei stato molto crudele con me.” lo accusò mordendolo delicatamente sino ad arrivare ai suoi capezzoli. “Mi hai maltrattato per anni.”

“Ma a te piaceva...” mormorò lui con voce roca. “Ti ho sempre detto che il tuo atteggiamento rasentava il masochismo...”

Lei sorrise usando un po' più forza di prima per stringere i denti sulla sua carne perlacea e facendolo gemere. La mano di lui si artigliò attorno al suo fianco, affondando le unghie nella pelle di Molly.

“Ho passato molte notti insonni pensando di non contare per te.” continuò lei passando a torturare l'altro capezzolo. “Pensando che mi disprezzassi.”

“Oh, Molly...” sospirò lui baciandole la fronte. “Ti ho detto che sei sempre stata importante per me.”

“Ed è per questo che eri scortese con me? Per dimostrarmi quanto io contassi?” insistette lei facendo scorrere la lingua verso il basso lungo i suoi muscoli addominali sino a raggiungere i suoi fianchi. “Perché credevi mi piacesse essere maltrattata da te?”

“Continuavi ad amarmi nonostante tutto quindi, sì, ne ero convinto.”

“E che mi dici degli ultimi mesi?” chiese lei sfiorando con le labbra l'asta del suo membro eretto.

“Moriarty.” disse lui in un rantolo di piacere. “Non potevo lasciare che capisse... Avrebbe potuto farti del male.”

Lei continuò a baciarlo lentamente mentre con una mano gli accarezzava i testicoli.

“E come sai che ora sono al sicuro?” chiese lei iniziando a leccare la sua punta pulsante. “Come hai risolto il caso?”

“Molly...”

“Dovresti raccontarmi tutto nei dettagli, Sherlock.”

“Non ora, ti prego.”

“Quale momento migliore?” insistette lei lasciando una scia umida di baci scendendo verso la base per poi risalire verso la punta e ripetendo questa operazione più volte. “O vuoi forse dire che qualcosa ti distrae?”

“Non puoi farmi questo, Molly...”

“Sai bene che posso.” lo stuzzicò lei mentre soffiava verso la sua punta dolorante. “Raccontami.”

“Moriarty è morto.” esclamò infine lui con impazienza. “Non era lui...”

“E chi era?” insistette succhiandolo rapidamente per poi tornare a baciarne l'asta.

“Nessuno di importante. Molly, ti prego...”

“Cosa? Cosa mi preghi?”

Le mani di Sherlock raggiunsero la sua nuca, costringendola a guardare verso di lui.

“Ti prego.” la implorò con voce rotta dall'eccitazione.

Molly sorrise e riprese a succhiare avidamente il suo membro mentre con le mani massaggiava la sua asta e i suoi testicoli. Lui si inarcò contro di lei, chiaramente in preda al piacere.

“Oh, sì, Molly...” continuava a ripetere con gli occhi socchiusi.

Era bellissimo e Molly avrebbe voluto davvero continuare, dando l'agognato piacere a entrambi, ma si interruppe e rimase a osservare la sua reazione.

Sherlock si irrigidì per la sorpresa e spalancò gli occhi per guardarla.

“Molly, cosa...”

“Sai, Sherlock... Mi hai interrotto mentre stavo andando a fare una doccia.”

“Come?”

“Ho fatto jogging, ho bisogno di fare una doccia.” spiegò alzandosi e lasciando il letto.

“Ma, Molly...”

“Magari continuiamo dopo. O forse no. Vedremo.” disse lei abbandonandolo per dirigersi in bagno.

Felice di aver attuato in parte la sua vendetta, aprì l'acqua calda e si infilò sotto la doccia. Aveva appena avuto il tempo di bagnarsi i capelli quando Sherlock la raggiunse.

“Mi hai abbandonato.” la accusò circondandole la vita con le braccia e attirandola a sé.

“Avevo bisogno di una doccia.”

“Avresti potuto attendere ancora un po'...”

“Sai quanto tengo all'igiene personale.”

“Ma certo... E so anche quanto ti stai divertendo a torturarmi.”

“Almeno quanto ti sei divertito tu, se non di più.”

Lui sorrise e poi si chinò a baciarla con trasporto mentre la prendeva per i fianchi e la spingeva contro il muro.

“Ora però basta con i giochi.” La implorò passando le mani sui suoi glutei sodi per premerla con forza contro la propria erezione.

“Sherlock Holmes mi sta pregando?” si stupì lei fingendo che il contatto con lui non la deliziasse.

“Sì, ma non dovrai mai dirlo a nessuno.”

“Oppure?”

Lui non rispose ma la sollevò in modo che i loro visi fossero alla stessa altezza e la baciò con forza. Molly gli circondò i fianchi con le cosce e rispose alle sue effusioni.

_Al diavolo, lo desiderava da morire._

Quando sentì la punta del suo membro farsi strada dentro di lei, gemette di piacere. Lui iniziò a mormorare il suo nome ripetutamente, come una preghiera, mentre iniziava a spingere con foga. Si aggrappò alle sue spalle, con la paura di non riuscire a sopportare un minuto di più l'ondata di piacere che la stava invadendo.

I fianchi di lui diedero ancora due spinte profonde e Molly raggiunse l'orgasmo con un urlo gutturale, mentre lui la seguì poco dopo.

I loro corpi si accasciarono contro la parete della doccia, sostenendosi a vicenda, mentre i loro respiri tornavano lentamente alla normalità.

“Nessuno deve sapere il potere che eserciti su di me.” sussurrò lui contro il suo orecchio. “Non posso rischiare che qualcun altro ti consideri un bersaglio.”

“Nessuno? Nemmeno i nostri amici?”

“Nemmeno loro.” disse lui con un sospiro circondandole il viso con le mani. “Non posso rischiare di perderti per niente al mondo.”

“Allora continuerai a maltrattarmi e ad abusare del mio tempo al Barts, suppongo.”

“Solo quando ci sarà qualcun altro presente, te lo prometto.”

“Posso accettarlo se mi prometti una cosa.”

“Qualunque cosa.”

“Che poi correrai qui a farti perdonare.”

Lui rise e la baciò posando poi la fronte su quella di lei.

“Per il resto dei miei giorni.”


	2. Glasses

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
>  Hello!  
> Innanzitutto buon 2015! :) Lo inauguriamo subito  con un nuovo capitolo.   
> 
> 
> Questa shot non è collegata alla precedente e immagina una piccola “mania” nel nostro amato Consulting Detective.
> 
> Qualcuno dei miei amici mi ha fatto notare che alcuni uomini trovano molto sexy le donne con gli occhiali e questo, oltre che farmi rendere conto che non ho capito nulla della vita, mi ha suggerito l'idea di questa shot.
> 
> Spero vi piaccia.
> 
> Buona lettura.

 

**Glasses**

 

 

Molly si stava mettendo la lente a contatto quando si rese conto che si era rovinata, rompendosi in due pezzi.

Imprecò silenziosamente. Erano le cinque del mattino, non poteva andare a comprarle nuove in quel momento, quindi doveva andare a lavoro con i suoi vecchi occhiali, che detestava. Avrebbe dovuto prendere una pausa non appena apriva il negozio per correre a comprare un nuovo paio di lenti, prima che qualcuno la vedesse in quello stato pietoso... Sembrava proprio una vecchia zitella.

Forse avrebbe anche dovuto anche comprare un paio di occhiali nuovi, giusto per sicurezza. Casomai le succedesse di nuovo qualcosa del genere. Così magari non avrebbe più dovuto andare a lavoro con quel paio vecchio e malandato.

Prima di uscire di casa recuperò la sua prescrizione per le lenti e la mise in borsa, correndo a prendere la metropolitana prima che si facesse troppo tardi.

 

“Molly ho bisogno dell'analisi di questo terriccio, immediatamente. Ne va dell'alibi di un uomo.” esclamò Sherlock entrando nel laboratorio del Barts.

Solo quando si avvicinò al microscopio si rese conto che non c'era nessuno. Si guardò intorno perplesso. Dove era Molly? Aveva controllato, era di turno. E non era né in obitorio né in caffetteria, quindi doveva essere in laboratorio, eppure non c'era.

“Magari è alla toilette.” commentò John alzando le spalle.

Il Consulente Investigativo alzò gli occhi al cielo, con aria esasperata.

“No, John. Quando Molly va alla toilette non porta con sé il cappotto e la borsa.”

“Oh, certo. Naturalmente.” replicò il dottore con condiscendenza. “E allora dov'è?”

Sherlock non rispose ma iniziò a frugare nel cesto della carta straccia, alla ricerca di un indizio, invano. Controllò la sua scrivania e il suo computer ma non trovò nulla di utile.

“Ehi, Sherlock, magari è solo andata via prima. Magari non stava bene o ha avuto un imprevisto. O magari ha cambiato turno con un collega.”

“No, John. Ha timbrato il cartellino stamattina alle 5.55 e non ha timbrato l'uscita. Cosa può esserle successo?”

“Sei preoccupato per lei?”

“John, sarei uno sciocco se ignorassi il fatto che, quando una persona a me vicino sparisce in maniera improvvisa e inspiegabile, il novanta percento delle volte c'è dietro un piano criminale. Tu fra tutti dovresti saperlo.”

“Certo, ma... magari è il restante dieci per cento.”

“O magari no, John. Molly potrebbe essere in pericolo in questo esatto momento.” continuò Sherlock mentre frugava i cassetti della sua scrivania, lanciando all'aria il contenuto.

“Sherlock, non dovresti...”

“Che cosa sta succedendo qui?” li sorprese la voce della patologa alle loro spalle.

Entrambi gli uomini si voltarono verso l'uscio. Molly era in piedi, con indosso il cappotto e sembrava essere appena rientrata da fuori, date le tracce di pioggia sulle sue spalle e i suoi capelli. _E sui suoi occhiali._

Molly portava gli occhiali? Da quando? In dieci anni era la prima volta che la vedeva indossarli.

Sherlock fece qualche passo avanti, raggiungendola, e si fermò di fronte a lei, avvicinando il viso al suo per osservarli.

“Ma cosa...”

Lui non rispose ma prese i suoi occhiali e iniziò a studiarli. Erano lenti adatte a una miopia e la montatura era nuova di zecca. Osservò nuovamente il viso di Molly e notò che il segno sul naso non combaciava. Indossava degli occhiali precedenti prima, ma perché?

“Molly, tu sei miope?”

“Sì, purtroppo. Da sempre.”

“Ma questi occhiali sono nuovi.”  
“Sì, appena fatti. Ero dall'ottico poco fa... Ma non capisco perché tutto questo.”

A quel punto fu John a intervenire, per evitare che quel dialogo assurdo proseguisse.

“Molly, non ti abbiamo trovato ed eravamo preoccupati. Ma è un sollievo sapere che eri solo andata dall'ottico.”

“Certo... Mi si sono rovinate le lenti a contatto stamattina... Non ho avuto scelta. E dato che c'ero ho anche preso un nuovo paio di occhiali. Normalmente ci vogliono dei giorni, ma l'ottico è stato così gentile da farmene uno in tempo reale. Sono stata via solo un'ora, non pensavo che qualcuno lo notasse.”

“Naturalmente io l'ho notato.” riprese Sherlock. “Quello che non avevo mai notato era che tu portassi le lenti a contatto...”

“Beh, non si vedono se non mi guardi da molto vicino.” spiegò lei facendo un passo di lato allontanandosi da lui. “E pensavo giusto di andare a rimetterle proprio ora.” aggiunse prendendo un sacchettino dalla borsa.

Sherlock si accigliò. Non sapeva il perché, ma l'idea che Molly rimettesse le lenti lo deludeva. Nonostante la sorpresa iniziale, la visione di lei con gli occhiali lo aveva piacevolmente colpito, inspiegabilmente.

“Non farlo.” esclamò prima di riuscire a fermarsi. “Voglio dire... Non devi farlo per noi. Insomma, anche se tu indossassi una benda da pirata, non ci faremmo caso.” aggiunse cercando di correggere il tiro, ma in cambio ricevette solo uno sguardo offeso da parte di Molly e uno di rimprovero da parte di John.

“Beh, è sempre bello sentirsi dire qualcosa del genere.” commentò lei con lo sguardo basso. “Ma credo che metterò le lenti. Scusatemi.” aggiunse allontanandosi verso il bagno.

Sherlock rimase a fissare lo spazio che lei aveva lasciato vuoto, consapevole di aver detto la cosa sbagliata ma, allo stesso tempo, incapace di capire cosa avrebbe dovuto dire o fare di diverso.

Una violenta pacca sulla spalla lo ridestò dal suo torpore.

“Complimenti, amico. Dimmi un po', in quel dannato Mind Palace che ti ritrovi, non c'è una stanza o magari uno sgabuzzino, dove tieni il tatto e le buone maniere?”

“John, non...”

“Dovevi solo dire 'Molly, gli occhiali ti stanno molto bene', nient'altro. Lei avrebbe sorriso e noi avremmo potuto tornare al caso dei Gleeson. E ora, invece, credi che lei vorrà aiutarti? Ti do un indizio. La risposta non è sì.”

“Il sarcasmo non mi è di aiuto, John.”

“Ma a quanto pare è l'unica lingua che capisci.”

“Parlo fluentemente sei lingue e altrettanti dialetti.”

“Eppure rimani un cafone idiota in sei lingue e altrettanti dialetti.”

“John...”  
“No, basta. Sono le nove del mattino e io non dormo da più di ventiquattro ore. Sono esausto e non ho voglia di rimanere a guardarti mentre fai l'idiota. Se riesci a farti ascoltare da Molly, occupati tu delle analisi del terriccio. Io vado a casa.”

“Ma John...”

“Niente _Ma_. Tra l'altro sono certo che sai già chi è l'assassino e che quell'analisi è solo una prova ulteriore che ti serve da fornire a Scotland Yard. Non hai più bisogno di me. Io vado, salutami Molly.”

Sherlock rimase solo in mezzo al laboratorio, sentendosi decisamente confuso. Si guardò intorno. Aveva messo alla rinfusa tutti i cassetti della scrivania, quindi li rimise al loro posto, cercando di rispettare l'ordine iniziale.

Quando Molly rientrò lo trovò inchinato a terra così occupato.

“Cosa fai?” chiese mentre si metteva nuovamente il camicie.

“Cerco solo di rimettere le cose al loro posto.”

Lei non disse nulla ma sospirò e poi si avvicinò a lui. Poteva percepire la sua presenza accanto a sé. Non faceva nulla, a mala pena respirava, ma riusciva a sentire lo spazio fra loro diventare denso come l'acqua. Si diede dello stupido, ignorando quella sensazione.

“Perché sei venuto qui, Sherlock?”

“Ho un caso. Del terriccio da analizzare.” spiegò lui mentre chiudeva l'ultimo cassetto e poi si voltava a guardarla.

Trattenne nuovamente il fiato per la sorpresa quando si rese conto che lei aveva mantenuto gli occhiali.

“Pensavo che avresti messo le lenti a contatto.”

“Beh, dato che non faceva differenza per nessuno, ho pensato che per oggi avrei tenuto gli occhiali. Così avrò anche modo di provare la nuova montatura.”

“Ti sta molto bene.” disse lui con tono basso cercando di non sentirsi un completo idiota.

“Grazie.” replicò lei arrossendo e dirigendosi al suo microscopio. “Allora, fammi vedere questo terriccio.”

 

 

“Quindi non è stato l'avvocato dei Gleeson, come avevo correttamente dedotto. Mi serviva solo la prova fisica da fornire a quegli idioti di Scotland Yard.” disse Sherlock mettendosi il cappotto e prendendo in mano il telefono e facendo partire una chiamata. “Lestrade? Arresta Jake Gleeson. Il terriccio sotto le scarpe dell’avvocato non corrisponde a quello della scena del crimine. Quindi il colpevole può essere solo il fratello della vittima.”

Molly lo guardò a mala pena, impegnata a catalogare la prova che avevano appena finito di analizzare. Sarebbe passato un agente a ritirarla molto presto, come sempre. Quando finì si tolse i guanti e si sistemò meglio gli occhiali sul naso prima di voltarsi. Lui era ancora in mezzo alla stanza e, contrariamente a quanto pensava, non stava più parlando al telefono. Stava guardando lei.

“Qualcosa non va?” chiese incuriosita.

Era tutta la mattina che Sherlock si comportava in maniera strana con lei. Per non parlare della reazione che aveva avuto quando aveva visto i suoi occhiali...

Ok, sapeva che non era una bellezza con quegli affari sul naso, ma d'altra parte era sempre passata inosservata anche senza, quindi non capiva che differenza facesse.

Lui le aveva anche detto che le stavano bene, ma non bisognava essere un genio per capire che lo aveva fatto solo per farsi perdonare per il suo atteggiamento scortese di poco prima.

“Sei diversa con... quelli.”

“Intendi gli occhiali?” chiese lei accigliandosi. “Sì, immagino di sembrare una vecchia zitella, o una nerd.”

“No, non è quello che sembri.”

“Ah no?” si incuriosì. “E allora cosa sembro?”

“Cosa sembri, Molly Hooper?” disse lui guardandosi intorno con aria vaga mentre faceva qualche passo nella sua direzione. “Anche un occhio inesperto capirebbe che sei una donna colta e intelligente. Una professoressa o una scienziata. E quegli occhiali sembrano essere stati creati apposta per far risaltare questo.”

“Quindi sembro esattamente quello che sono, è questo che intendi?”

“Sì, ma con qualcosa in più.” rispose lui avvicinandosi ancora di più a lei. “Qualcosa che non riesco a comprendere. Qualcosa di affascinante.”

“ _Affascinante?_ ” ripeté lei trattenendo una risata. “Non c'è bisogno che mi consoli con false lusinghe, Sherlock. Va bene così.”

“Non lo faccio. È la verità. Trovo che tu sia molto più attraente con gli occhiali. Sono come una cornice per il tuo viso.”

Molly rimase a bocca aperta. Le stava davvero facendo dei complimenti? Perché?

“Sherlock, hai forse bisogno di qualche favore?”

“No, affatto.” rispose lui avvicinandosi ancora e fermandosi a mezzo metro da lei. “Vorrei solo riuscire a spiegarmi meglio.”

Lei rimase immobile a fissarlo, in attesa. Lui inizialmente la studiò in silenzio e poi sorrise.

“Mi ricordi qualcosa che avevo deciso di dimenticare.”

“E di cosa si tratta?”

“Quando andavo a scuola avevo una maestra che portava degli occhiali come i tuoi.”

“Oh, ecco. Quindi ti ricordo una maestra... e com'era? Scommetto che era cattiva con te e che ti maltrattava perché eri più intelligente di lei. Ti ha causato qualche trauma infantile, magari.”

“No, affatto. Era una buona insegnante. Più intelligente degli altri adulti che mi circondavano. Ed era piuttosto paziente con me.” raccontò lui facendo spallucce. “Avevo una cotta per lei.” aggiunse con sguardo basso.

Molly spalancò gli occhi sorpresa. Aveva sentito bene? Sherlock aveva una cotta per la sua maestra? Era incredibile da immaginare, ma era molto più scioccante sentirgli dire che lei gliela ricordava.

“Ma... io non le somiglio per niente, vero?” chiese cercando di non balbettare. “Cioè, te la ricordo solo per gli occhiali, ma non abbiamo nulla in comune, giusto?”

“Oh, Molly...” iniziò lui con un sorriso malizioso. “Al contrario.”

E poi accadde qualcosa di incredibile. La mano destra di Sherlock le accarezzò il viso, passando poi sulla sua nuca e attirandola dolcemente verso di sé. Le loro labbra si sfiorarono delicatamente, mischiando i loro respiri. Molly si sostenne a lui, afferrando le sue braccia, e ricambiò il baciò istintivamente.

Per anni aveva sognato quel momento, sperando di attirare la sua attenzione facendosi carina o rendendosi eccessivamente disponibile ad aiutarlo. E, invece, tutto quello che doveva fare era mettere degli occhiali. Non avrebbe mai pensato che Sherlock potesse avere qualche mania di questo tipo, ma era felice di averlo scoperto.

Le mani di lui le avevano circondato il viso e le sue splendide labbra stavano torturando le sue con lentezza. La stava divorando come un frutto maturo ed era meraviglioso. Le costò un'immensa forza di volontà riuscire ad allontanarsi da lui.

“Sherlock...” disse prima che lui cercasse di riprendere il bacio. “Io non sono la tua maestra. Sono sempre la stessa Molly che ero ieri, questi occhiali non cambiano nulla.”

“No, infatti. Sei sempre la stessa Molly. La stessa donna speciale che mi è stata accanto in tutti questi anni. La stessa Molly Hooper che ho sognato di baciare tante volte.”

“Davvero? Ma... Io credevo...”

“Beh, chiaramente il mio subconscio aveva le idee più chiare di me.”

“Quindi... Sono davvero stati gli occhiali? Non ti immaginavo come un feticista.” Commentò lei con ironia.

Lui alzò un sopracciglio, divertito, e poi rise prima di chinarsi a depositare un piccolo breve bacio sulle sue labbra.

“Quanto manca alla fine del tuo turno?”

“Un'ora...”

“Raggiungimi a Baker Sreet non appena finirai.”

“Perché?”

“Perché... Ci sono molte altre cose che non immagini.” mormorò lui accanto al suo orecchio.

Molly rabbrividì. La voce calda di lui era carica di promesse e sembrava essere la risposta a tutto ciò che aveva desiderato in tutti quegli anni.

Non riuscendo a rispondere, semplicemente annuì e in cambio ricevette un caldo sorriso.

“A più tardi, Molly Hooper. E non dimenticare gli occhiali.” disse lui prima di darle un ultimo bacio e scappare via.

 

*

 

Sherlock stava analizzando un composto chimico che aveva trovato nei resti di un'esplosione, sperando che lo avrebbe aiutato a risolvere il caso che seguiva ormai da una settimana. Un tempo biblico per i suoi standard.

Negli ultimi giorni aveva dormito e mangiato pochissimo mentre indagava sugli attacchi terroristici che da qualche tempo colpivano le maggiori capitali europee. Era certo che la prossima sarebbe stata Londra e doveva fare l'impossibile per evitarlo.

Quel composto, però, continuava a sfuggirgli. Uno dei componenti gli era ancora sconosciuto.

“Vieni a letto?” chiese la voce di Molly alle sue spalle mentre gli posava una mano sul braccio. “Non dormi da tre giorni.”

“Sono occupato. Devo concludere questa analisi.”

“Hai bisogno di riposare o non concluderai nulla.”

“No, ho bisogno di silenzio e pace.” esclamò lui irritato.

Notò a mala pena che la mano di lei si era irrigidita e poi ritratta. Sentì i passi di lei continuare a girare per la cucina, raggiungere il bollitore e prepararsi un infuso.

Sherlock ignorò ogni suono circostante per concentrarsi sulla sua analisi. Ci era vicino, era sicuro di poter risolvere il caso in breve tempo, se solo si fosse concentrato...

Molly si sedette di fronte a lui, sorseggiando la bevanda calda.

Riuscì a ignorare la sua presenza e il suo sguardo per alcuni minuti, ma poi fece lo sbaglio di alzare il viso verso di lei. Voleva solo dirle di smettere di pensare in maniera così rumorosa e di lasciarlo solo al suo lavoro, ma le parole gli morirono in bocca.

_Molly indossava gli occhiali._ Aveva un gomito poggiato sul tavolo e si sosteneva la testa con aria svogliata, osservandolo con un sorriso divertito.

Sherlock deglutì nervosamente. Entrambi sapevano fin troppo bene cosa significavano quegli occhiali.

“Molly... Sto lavorando.” obbiettò lui con poca convinzione.

“Lo so.”

“E allora perché... perché hai messo gli occhiali?”

“Avevo solo bisogno di togliere le lenti a contatto. Nient'altro.”

“ _Nient'altro?_ ”

“No, nient'altro. Pensavi forse che avessi un secondo fine?” chiese lei fingendosi offesa. “Ti prego, Sherlock, mi deludi. Ti sembro il tipo che disturberebbe l'unico Consulente Investigativo al mondo durante il suo lavoro per una sciocchezza simile?”

“Molly, non prendermi in giro. Non è divertente.”

“Avrei da dissentire, Mr Holmes.”

“Ti prego...” la implorò, aggrappandosi all'ultimo briciolo di forza di volontà che gli era rimasto.

“Va bene, come preferisci. Andrò a letto da sola. Magari leggerò un po' prima di addormentarmi...” disse lei alzandosi in piedi e posando la tazza nel lavello.

Questo fu troppo. Immaginarla a letto con gli occhiali era al di sopra della sua sopportazione. E lui in quel momento era troppo debole per resistere.

La raggiunse in un attimo, attirandola a sé e la baciò. Quegli occhiali facevano sempre uno strano effetto su di lui. Quando Molly li indossava perdeva completamente il controllo della sua libido.

Lei si aggrappò alle sue braccia, stringendosi a lui, e poi iniziò una scia di umidi baci sul suo collo.

“Non dovrei... Davvero non dovrei. La nazione dipende da me... La sicurezza nazionale...” mormorava lui completamente in preda delle sue carezze.

“La Gran Bretagna sopravviverà per qualche ora senza di te.” disse lei mentre lo prendeva per mano e lo guidava in camera da letto. “E quando avrai dormito un po', quell'analisi ti sembrerà un gioco da ragazzi.”

Lui fece un sospiro e poi sorrise, seguendola ubbidientemente.

 

Molly spalancò gli occhi ancora assonnata e si nascose sotto la coperta per proteggersi dalla luce proveniente dalla finestra. Si spostò di lato alla ricerca di Sherlock ma il suo lato era vuoto e freddo. Sospirò guardando l'orologio. Doveva essere già tornato a lavoro. Provò a chiamarlo, ma non aveva molte speranze di ottenere una risposta.

Invece, contrariamente a ogni previsione, lui rientrò nella camera da letto e la raggiunse, sedendosi accanto a lei e le circondò il viso con le mani per baciarla.

“Oh, Molly Hooper, cosa farei senza di te.” disse con entusiasmo. “Ho risolto il caso, ed è tutto merito tuo.”

“Cosa? Come?”

“Avevi ragione. Riposarmi ha avuto un effetto benefico e sono riuscito a concludere l'analisi.”

“Oh, bene. Quindi ora che succede?”

“Ho inviato tutti i dati a Scotland Yard e a mio fratello. Ora potranno fermare i terroristi.”

“Bene. E tu che farai?”

“Io? Io sarò molto impegnato almeno per i prossimi tre giorni.”

“Oh. Un altro caso?”

“In un certo senso.” rispose lui con un sorriso malizioso. “Ho intenzione di prendermi tutto il tempo necessario per esprimerti la mia gratitudine.” spiegò mentre si stendeva sopra di lei. “E, beh, anche quella dell'intera nazione, ovviamente.”

“Oh, quindi tu ti fai ambasciatore della gratitudine nazionale?”

“Assolutamente. Nessun altro ha il permesso di esprimere tale gratitudine, se non il sottoscritto.”

“Va bene, allora. Cosa stai aspettando?”

Lui non aggiunse altro ma sorrise ancora prima di chinarsi a baciarla con trasporto.


	3. Like a violin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!
> 
> Eccoci con un nuovo capitolo ed è in parte ispirato a una famosa intervista a Benedict Cumberbatch in cui spiega il suo punto di vista su come sarebbe Sherlock come amante... Insomma, sono certa che sapete di quale intervista parlo, non è necessario riportarla.
> 
> Anyway, altra shot non collegata alle precedenti, spero vi piaccia.
> 
> Buona lettura.
> 
>  
> 
>  

**Like a violin**

 

 

Un fascio di luce colpì i suoi occhi, svegliandolo. Sbatté le palpebre per qualche secondo, cercando di ricordare dove fosse. Dopo una rapida occhiata riconobbe la stanza e poi si voltò verso l’altro lato del letto.

Lei dormiva ancora serenamente, con la testa sprofondata nel cuscino e i capelli sparpagliati intorno come una corona. Il lenzuolo copriva a mala pena il suo fondo schiena, lasciandola quasi completamente libera alla sua vista.

Sorrise compiaciuto e poi si avvicinò lentamente a lei, sfiorando con l’indice la curva della sua spina dorsale, scendendo verso il basso sino alle sue natiche sode. Istintivamente, si avvicinò e chinò il viso per baciare delicatamente la sua pelle morbida e voluttuosa. Lei si mosse leggermente nel sonno, ma non si svegliò. Divertito come se gli avessero appena lanciato una sfida, iniziò a percorrere la sua schiena con le labbra, risalendo sino alle sue spalle e al suo collo. Nel farlo, si distese completamente sopra di lei, coprendola con il proprio corpo.

A quel punto lei sembrò reagire e mugugnò una protesta, ma continuò ostinatamente a dormire.

Lui si sollevò sui gomiti e ridiscese il suo corpo con un’altra scia di baci, tornando al suo meraviglioso sedere. Le infilò le mani sotto le anche e la sollevò leggermente per poi affondare il viso esattamente al centro del suo sesso e iniziare a leccarlo avidamente.

I mugugni di protesta si trasformarono presto in gemiti di approvazione, mentre il corpo di lei diventava sempre più caldo e veniva scosso da violenti brividi.

Lui rispose succhiando con maggiore intensità e facendo scivolare le mani davanti al suo clitoride, ammirando la reazione di lei.

“Oh, vuoi farmi impazzire…” disse lei tra un gemito e l’altro, mentre si aggrappava con forza al materasso per controllare l’insieme di emozioni che la stavano sconvolgendo in quel momento.

Lui non replicò, troppo concentrato nel procurarle il piacere tanto desiderato, e continuò sino a che lei non soffocò un urlo contro il cuscino, lasciandosi andare a un furioso orgasmo.

Senza darle il tempo di riprendersi, si sdraiò accanto a lei e la strinse fra le braccia facendo in modo che la sua schiena aderisse al proprio petto. 

“Buongiorno.” Le sussurrò all’orecchio mentre lo mordicchiava.

“Questo sì che è un buongiorno…” commentò lei ironicamente mentre voltava il capo all’indietro per incontrare le sue labbra.

Lui prese possesso della sua bocca senza pietà, mentre con le braccia la stringeva maggiormente a sé e posizionava il suo membro fra le sue splendide natiche.

“Non hai intenzione di darmi tregua, vero?”

“Lo vorresti davvero?” chiese lui arricciando le sopracciglia con ironia. “Se è questo che desideri, Molly Ho…” aggiunse allontanandosi leggermente.

“Oh, non osare!” lo interruppe lei mentre faceva correre la mano dietro alla sua nuca per riavvicinarlo e baciarlo.

Lui non si fece pregare. Mentre il suo braccio destro passava sotto di lei per raggiungere il suo seno, quello sinistro la stringeva a sé e la sua mano passava tra le sue cosce per andare a sfiorare il suo clitoride.

Lei si aggrappò ancora al suo collo, spingendo i fianchi all’indietro contro il suo membro e facilitandone l’ingresso nella sua umida fessura. Lui sprofondò in lei in maniera così perfetta e naturale da strappargli un gemito esultante. Il corpo di Molly era come lava bollente e sentirla tutto intorno a sé era la sensazione più bella che avesse mai sperimentato. Meglio di qualunque droga avesse mai assunto.

Iniziò a muoversi mentre lei rispondeva a ogni stimolo con entusiasmo, cercando di amplificare ogni contatto fra loro. Le mani di lui iniziarono ad accarezzare e stuzzicare la sua pelle, muovendo le dita a ritmo delle sue spinte, come se stesse suonando il violino. Molly iniziò a gemere convulsamente e lui non resistette alla tentazione di indulgere sui punti più delicati del suo corpo portandola a urlare il suo nome per l’ennesima volta proprio mentre anche lui raggiungeva l’apice riempendola di sé.

“Dio ti benedica, Sherlock Holmes.” Esclamò lei ridendo quando ritrovò il fiato.

Lui sciolse il loro abbraccio e si allontanò solo per poter rotolare nuovamente sopra di lei e guardarla in viso comodamente. Lei si aggrappò alle sue spalle e sorrise baciando ogni porzione del suo viso che gli capitava di fronte.

“Che progetti hai per il resto della giornata?” gli chiese maliziosamente mentre mordicchiava la sua mascella.

“Ho qualche idea…” replicò lui con un sorriso sornione mentre ricominciava a sfiorarle il seno.

“E le tue idee prevedono che io sopravviva?” ironizzò lei. “Perché, se continuiamo a questo ritmo, rischi di uccidermi.”

“Perdonami, ma non sopporto di sprecare del tempo prezioso…”

“Nemmeno io, ma dovresti darmi il tempo per respirare tra un assalto e l’altro.”

“Respirare? Respirare è noioso…”

Scoppiarono entrambi a ridere e poi lui si chinò a baciare con dolcezza le sue labbra. A differenza dei baci precedenti  era una dimostrazione dei suoi sentimenti, non solo della sua passione. Lei ricambiò succhiandogli il labbro inferiore e poi si allontanò da lui dedicandogli un sorriso.

“Perdonami se sono un po’… ingordo.” Si giustificò lui con tono esitante. “Ma abbiamo solo altri due giorni e non voglio sprecare nemmeno un attimo in attività inutili e superflue.”

“E respirare sarebbe superfluo?”

“Questione di punti di vista.” spiegò lui con un gesto vago del capo. “Se paragonato alla semplice apnea, forse no. Se invece è confrontato con la possibilità di baciarti sino allo sfinimento, assolutamente sì.”

Lei rise e lo baciò ancora, mentre le sue pupille si dilatavano e il suo respiro iniziava ad accelerare nuovamente.

“Ti amo.” Sussurrò lei con un sospiro. “E sarò per sempre tua. Abbiamo il resto delle nostre vite da condividere.”

Lui prese la mano di lei, dove all’anulare spiccava un semplice anello d’argento, e la baciò. Nessuna pietra, solo una striscia luminosa sul suo dito. Un giorno le avrebbe regalato un vero anello. Uno che avrebbe potuto esibire con orgoglio. In quel momento, però, tutto ciò che poteva darle era un simbolo anonimo. Perché anche la loro relazione doveva essere anonima.

“Un giorno faremo le cose per bene, te lo prometto.” Disse sentendosi in colpa per la rete di bugie a cui l’aveva legata. “Un giorno ci sarà una vera cerimonia e un vero anello. E alla fine tu potrai davvero essere Mrs Holmes.”

“Sherlock, non importa, davvero. Io sono felice anche così.”

“Ma tu meriti molto di più di un matrimonio segreto.”

“Se tutti noi avessimo solo quello che meritiamo, avremmo delle vite molto tristi.”

“Hai ragione. Di sicuro in non ti avrei, perché non ho mai fatto abbastanza per meritarti davvero…”

Le mani di lei gli circondarono il volto, costringendolo a guardarla negli occhi.

“Non potrei desiderare niente di più.”

Lui sorrise e poi si chinò a baciare con passione sua moglie. Non ne aveva mai abbastanza di lei, delle sue labbra e del suo corpo.

“Ti amo, Molly Holmes.” Sussurrò mentre ricominciava a torturarla con studiate carezze.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note:
> 
> Ok, solo per correttezza, vi inserisco i riferimenti dell’intervista a cui mi sono ispirata:
> 
> <http://www.elleuk.com/now-trending/benedict-cumberbatch-talks-sherlock-and-sex>
> 
> <http://www.elleuk.com/now-trending/sherlock-sex-molly-benedict-cumberbatch-irene-adler>
> 
> <http://www.badtv.it/2014/10/benedict-cumberbatch-descrive-come-sarebbe-scena-sesso-serie-sherlock/>
> 
>  


	4. Misunderstanding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!
> 
> Eccoci a un nuovo capitolo, un po’ più lungo dei precedenti.
> 
> Non so bene come mi è venuta questa idea, ho solo pensato che probabilmente Sherlock avrebbe un punto di vista molto particolare anche sulle cose più banali, portando quindi a continui equivoci. Spero vi piaccia.
> 
> Buona lettura.

**Misunderstanding**

 

Molly stava mettendo via dei campioni che aveva appena finito di analizzare e poi iniziò a compilare i relativi fascicoli. Fortunatamente non era una cosa lunga, ci avrebbe messo al massimo mezzora.

La porta del laboratorio si aprì all'improvviso e ne entrò Sherlock con in mano il suo telefono che poi mise nella tasca del suo elegante cappotto.

“Pensavo fossi andato via con Greg...”

“Qualsiasi idiota di Scotland Yard può eseguire l'arresto. Non hanno bisogno di me.”

“Suppongo che tu abbia ragione...”

“Caffè?” chiese lui all'improvviso, sorprendendola.

“D'accordo.” accettò con un alzata di spalle. “Penso di poter finire queste scartoffie più tardi...”

“Domani, Molly.” la corresse lui lanciandole la sua giacca e la sua sciarpa. “Il tuo turno è finito due ore fa.”

“Ma...”

“Molly, non farmi ripetere. Sai che non lo sopporto.”

Lei annuì nervosamente e, dopo essersi tolta il camice, si infilò la giacca e afferrò la sciarpa e i guanti seguendolo fuori dal laboratorio.

Dieci minuti dopo erano seduti in una caffetteria poco distante, impegnati a sorseggiare silenziosamente il loro caffè. Molly si sentiva a disagio ma era evidente che anche Sherlock fosse in imbarazzo. Non avevano molto di cui parlare, in effetti.

“Quindi... come vanno le cose... fuori dal Barts?” chiese lui infine per rompere il ghiaccio.

“Intendi dire che... sei interessato alla mia vita privata?” replicò lei stupita.

“Cerco solo di fare conversazione. Non va bene?”

Molly rise, portandosi una mano alle labbra. Quella versione socievole di Sherlock era davvero buffa, ma anche molto tenera.

“Va benissimo, Sherlock. È solo che non pensavo ti interessasse.” si giustificò lei. “Non c'è molto da dire, in realtà. La prossima settimana inizieranno i lavori di ristrutturazione del mio bagno. Sarò costretta ad andare dall'altra parte della città a casa della mia amica Tracy solo per poter fare una doccia...”

“Se ne hai necessità, puoi utilizzare il bagno di Baker Street... Sono certo che per te sarebbe molto più comodo che attraversare mezza Londra.”

“Non vorrei creare del disturbo a te o a Mrs Hudson.”

“Nessun disturbo, Molly.”

“Allora... Grazie. Sei molto gentile...”

“Si tratta di semplice logica.”

“Ma io ti ringrazio comunque.”

Lui tese le labbra in quello che sembrava essere un sorriso e, dopo aver finito il suo caffè, si alzò e pagò per entrambi. Molly avrebbe voluto obbiettare che non era necessario, ma le sembrava scortese. E ringraziarlo ancora sembrava essere sciocco e ripetitivo, quindi semplicemente gli indirizzò un sorriso.

 

*

 

Erano passati alcuni giorni da quel caffè, e Molly era riuscita ad auto convincersi che non significasse nulla. Lui era stato gentile e basta. Erano amici, dopotutto, e Sherlock si stava solo sforzando di essere amichevole. Non doveva leggere nulla fra le righe o immaginare chissà quale retroscena. 

Stava facendo il turno di notte quando lo rivide. Le disse che aveva bisogno del suo laboratorio per alcune analisi e si fermò lì tutta la notte, controllando un vetrino dopo l'altro. Non sembrava essere per un caso ma solo per combattere la noia. Lei lo aveva lasciato fare, continuando a svolgere il suo lavoro in silenzio.

Quando finalmente il suo turno era finito, aveva raccolto le sue cose e si era preparata a tornare a casa, ma lui era ancora lì.

“Ehm, io vado.” annunciò mettendosi il cappotto. “Tu... vuoi restare qui?”

Lui alzò finalmente lo sguardo dal microscopio e guardò prima lei e poi l'orologio, come se si fosse accorto solo in quel momento del tempo trascorso.

“Oh. No, io... Ho finito qui.” esclamò alzandosi in piedi e raccogliendo i suoi campioni velocemente. “Dovremmo fare colazione. Non vuoi fare colazione?”

“ _Colazione?_ ” fece eco lei sorpresa. 

“Sì, colazione. È troppo presto per te? Sono le otto. Non hai fame?”

“In realtà pensavo di dormire un po'...” obbiettò lei titubante. 

“Quello puoi farlo anche dopo, giusto?”

“Sì, certo... però _._.. _”_

“Andiamo.” la invitò lui mettendo il suo Belstaff. “Conosco un posto fantastico per una perfetta colazione all'inglese.”

“Ehm... D'accordo.”

Poco dopo era seduta a un tavolo osservando il menù. In effetti aveva fame, ma avrebbe preferito qualcosa di leggero visto che aveva intenzione di dormire.

“Colazione all'inglese completa per entrambi.” la sorprese la voce di lui che stava già ordinando.

“Ma io, veramente...” cercò di obbiettare, ma venne ignorata dalla cameriera che si era già allontanata. “Non so se riuscirò a mangiare tutto...”

“Non sei obbligata a farlo.”

“Lo so.” ammise cercando di controllare l'imbarazzo. “Quindi... cosa stavi analizzando prima?”

“Campioni di cellule epiteliali.”

“Per un caso?”

“No. Stavo studiando la reazione a diversi composti chimici.”

“Interessante. E hai scoperto qualcosa di rilevante?”

“Non particolarmente, ma era un modo di passare il tempo.” rispose lui con aria annoiata. “Che ne è dei lavori nel tuo appartamento?”

“Inizieranno domani.”

“Ricorda che puoi usufruire del bagno di Baker Street ogni volta che ne hai necessità...” le ricordò lui, ma si fermò immediatamente storcendo il viso. “Nel mio Mind Palace suonava molto meglio.” aggiunse a bassa voce stringendo le labbra nervosamente.

Molly rise ma fu distratta dalla cameriera che serviva la loro colazione. Iniziarono entrambi a mangiare in silenzio, in attesa di trovare qualche nuovo argomento di discussione.

“Come stanno John e Mary? È da un po' che non li vedo...”

“Attualmente sono in Francia per una vacanza. Volevano portare la bambina al mare.”

“Oh, sì, ricordo che Mary me ne aveva parlato qualche mese fa. Spero si divertano.”

“Credo che si siano annoiati, visto che rientreranno domani.”

“Sai, a volte vorrei avere il tempo di annoiarmi...” confessò la patologa con un sorriso. “Ma tra doppi turni e impegni vari è già tanto se ho il tempo di andare a fare la spesa.”

“Beh, se dovessi avere bisogno di aiuto per qualche banale commissione, forse potrei aiutarti...”

“ _Tu?_ ” esclamò lei sorpresa. “E come esattamente? Pensi di andare a fare la spesa o in lavanderia al posto mio?”

“No, ma ho delle conoscenze. Amici che mi aiutano in queste mansioni per pochi spiccioli. Sono persone fidate e farebbero qualunque cosa per me.”

“Chi sarebbero?”

“Alcuni senza tetto. Li ho aiutati in diversi occasioni e loro sono sempre a disposizione per me.”

“E pensi che questo si possa estendere anche a me?”

“Naturalmente.”

“Non so, non vorrei approfittare di loro...”

“Verranno regolarmente pagati. _Da me._ ”

“E allora non vorrei approfittare della tua generosità.”

“Non lo stai facendo. Mi sto offrendo io di farlo.”

“Va bene, ma non so come ringraziarti.”

“Non farlo. Non serve.”

“D'accordo ma questa volta offro io...”

Fu interrotta dalla cameriera che riconsegnava la carta di credito a Sherlock, accompagnata dalla ricevuta. Quando gliel'aveva data? Come riusciva ad essere sempre un passo avanti a lei?

“Sherlock, non è giusto. Non devi pagare sempre tu.”

Lui la guardò perplesso per qualche istante e poi sorrise, facendo spallucce, e poi riprese a mangiare le sue uova.

“Non l'avrò mai vinta con te, vero?”

“È statisticamente improbabile.” disse lui con aria compiaciuta. “È un problema?”

“No, in realtà.”

“E allora è inutile discuterne.” concluse lui afferrando la sua tazza per nascondere un sorriso sornione.

Molly scosse la testa, esasperata come se avesse a che fare con un bambino, e poi sorrise anche lei, sorseggiando il suo tea.

 

*

 

Dopo quella colazione non rivide Sherlock per diversi giorni. Greg le aveva detto che era andato all'estero per un caso e che non sapeva quando sarebbe tornato.

Molly non ne era preoccupata dato che aveva ben altre cose di cui preoccuparsi. Erano iniziati i lavori di ristrutturazione del suo bagno e casa sua era un continuo via vai di operai e c'era polvere ovunque. Per non parlare della confusione e del rumore... Non aveva pace. 

E la cosa peggiore era che aveva i turni di notte e che quindi non poteva dormire né di notte né di giorno. Avrebbe potuto andare a casa di Tracy, ma spesso era troppo stanca per attraversare tutta Londra, e allora rimaneva nel suo laboratorio, con le braccia piegate sul tavolo e la testa appoggiata sopra, e dormiva qualche ora.

E fu proprio durante uno di quei momenti che Sherlock si rifece vivo.

Era immersa nella foschia di un sogno confuso in cui correva e correva senza meta, quando sentì delle voci in lontananza.

“Forse dovremmo svegliarla.”

“Non si dovrebbe stuzzicare una bestia addormentata.”

“Non è una bestia! È Molly!”

“È la stessa cosa. Se la svegliamo si irriterà e sarà peggio di una tigre...”

“E tu che ne sai?”

“Sono stato allo zoo.”

“No! Intendo dire che ne sai che se la svegliamo si irriterà?”

“Tu non ti irriteresti se venissi svegliato proprio quando riesci a riposare un po' dopo un estenuante doppio turno?”

“Ok, hai ragione, ma...”

Molly iniziò a sbattere le palpebre, confusa, e dopo qualche secondo mise a fuoco i due uomini di fronte a sé.

“Sherlock? John?” chiese riconoscendoli e raddrizzandosi con uno sbadiglio. “Oddio, che ore sono?”

“Le dieci e trenta del mattino. A che ora è finito il tuo turno, Molly?”

“Alle sei. Ho fatto due ore in più per le scartoffie e poi mi sono addormentata...”

“Dovresti andare a casa a riposare.” la invitò John con tono affettuoso.

“Non può, John.” lo corresse Sherlock che non aveva smesso di osservarla con attenzione. “Ci sono gli operai nel suo bagno.”

“Sì, infatti.” ammise lei stropicciandosi la faccia. “Troppo rumore e confusione. E non me la sono sentita di attraversare la città per andare a casa della mia amica Tracy...”

“Non è necessario che tu lo faccia.” disse Sherlock prima di tirare fuori la mano dalla tasca del cappotto e tenderla verso l'amico. “Dammi le chiavi, John.”

“ _Le chiavi?_ ”

“Sì, quelle di Baker Street. Ora servono più a Molly che a te.”

“Ma...” provò a obbiettare Molly.

“Potrai usare l'ex camera di John, oltre che il bagno, per tutto il tempo che desideri.”

“Non vorrei recarvi disturbo.”

“Nessun disturbo, Molly.” la rassicurò John con un sorriso. “Quella camera non viene mai usata.”

“Ma le tue chiavi...”

“Mrs Hudson gliene farà un'altra copia.” spiegò Sherlock porgendole le chiavi con insistenza. “Prendile, Molly. Hai bisogno di riposare.”

“Grazie, Sherlock. Io davvero non so come ringraziarti.”

“Non farlo.” ordinò lui con tono dolce. “Vai, ora. Non puoi lavorare se non dormi il numero sufficiente di ore.”

Molly fece un sospiro rassegnato, capendo a cosa si riferiva. Era evidente. Sherlock si preoccupava che lei non potesse aiutarlo nel lavoro. Avrebbe voluto dirgli che poteva tenersi le sue chiavi e che non aveva alcun bisogno del letto comodo che gli offriva, ma... _Oh, al diavolo._ Lei aveva bisogno di dormire e lui le stava offrendo un posto poco distante dove distendersi e dormire decentemente.

“D'accordo.” accettò infine prendendo le chiavi dalla sua mano. “Non mi tratterrò a lungo, non voglio creare disturbo a te o a Mrs Hudson.”

“Mrs Hudson è a casa di sua sorella per qualche giorno e, per quanto mi riguarda, non sei di alcun disturbo.”

La patologa annuì e si alzò, infilando il cappotto. Stava per uscire dalla porta quando si rese conto che c'era qualcosa che ancora non le era chiaro.

“Perché siete qui? Avevate bisogno del mio aiuto?”

“Ecco, in effetti...” iniziò John ma la mano di Sherlock piazzata davanti al suo viso lo bloccò.

“No, Molly.” spiegò il Consulente. “Avevo solo bisogno del laboratorio. Ho il permesso di usarlo in tua assenza?”

“Certo, naturalmente.” acconsentì lei con un moto di tristezza.

A quanto pareva non era più così indispensabile per lui. In teoria questo avrebbe dovuto rincuorarla, significava che non l'avrebbe più disturbata come prima a qualsiasi orario, ma d'altra parte ne era anche delusa. Perché pensava di avere un posto speciale nella sua vita, ma ora non ne era più sicura.

“Allora, ci vediamo.” lo salutò infine allontanandosi prima di scoppiare a piangere.

 

Aveva dormito alcune ore nella stanza al secondo piano di Baker Street ma, prima di scendere al piano di sotto e usare il bagno, si era assicurata che lui non fosse in casa.

Si era goduta la possibilità di fare una vera doccia, ma lo aveva fatto il più velocemente possibile. Si era rivestita in tutta fretta e poi si era preparata per andarsene. Era convinta di avercela fatta quando, un secondo prima di aprire il portone, si era spalancato e si era ritrovata proprio Sherlock di fronte.

“Scappi, Molly Hooper?”

“No, io... Vado a mangiare qualcosa prima del prossimo turno in ospedale.”

“Puoi mangiare qui, con me.” disse lui facendo un cenno verso le scale.

Molly avrebbe voluto rifiutare ma aveva esaurito le scuse, ormai. Semplicemente annuì e risalì sino al primo piano.

“Preferisci cinese, pizza o fish&chips?” chiese lui con in mano il suo telefono.

“Ehm... Non so. Pizza, credo.”

“Pizza... come?”

“Con verdure.”

Lui annuì e poi fece una telefonata per fare l'ordine a domicilio. Molly fece un sospiro rassegnato e si tolse il cappotto, sedendosi sul divano. Avrebbe preferito andarsene, ma non sapeva come farlo senza offendere Sherlock. E non voleva che lui capisse quanto era rimasta ferita dal suo comportamento di quella mattina. Lui le avrebbe detto che era una sciocca perché le sue azioni contraddicevano completamente le sue ipotesi paranoiche. Le avrebbe ricordato che le aveva offerto il suo appartamento per riposarsi e sistemarsi e che questo dimostrava che non aveva alcun motivo di pensare che lui volesse in qualche modo escluderla dalla propria vita. 

Eppure era questa la sensazione che provava.

Quando Sherlock chiuse la conversazione telefonica, si tolse il cappotto con lentezza calcolata e poi si sedette sulla poltrona accavallando le sue lunghe gambe. Molly rimase immobile a guardarlo, con le braccia incrociate sul petto, desiderando di sprofondare su quel divano e sparire.

“Molly?” la chiamò lui per attirare la sua attenzione indicandole la poltrona di fronte a sé. “Qui staresti più comoda e potremmo conversare più semplicemente.”

“Vuoi conversare?” chiese lei stupita. “Perché? E di cosa?”

“Non è questo quello che fanno le persone civili? La pizza sarà qui fra circa... cinque minuti.” insistette indicando ancora la poltrona.

Molly si alzò in piedi ma non lo raggiunse, camminando nervosamente per la stanza sino a raggiungere la finestra, e lì si fermò sempre con le braccia incrociate.

“Stamattina... Mi hai detto che non potevo lavorare se non dormivo a sufficienza.”

“Naturalmente. So quanto tieni al tuo lavoro. Non potevo lasciare che commettessi degli errori a causa della stanchezza. So che non te lo saresti mai perdonato.”

Lei si voltò a guardarlo, incrociando i suoi occhi. Era serio e la sua voce era gentile. Non la stava deridendo o insultando, sembrava essere sinceramente preoccupato per lei e il suo lavoro.

“Quindi il tuo non era un suggerimento egoistico?”

“No.”

Non aveva usato paroloni o dato spiegazioni altamente logiche, e fu per questo che gli credette, perché la verità non ha bisogno di dettagli e fronzoli, era stato lui a insegnarglielo.

“Certo, perché io non sono fondamentale. Alla fin fine chiunque può fare quello che faccio io, giusto? Quello che ti serve è solo l'accesso al mio laboratorio...”

A quelle parole Sherlock si alzò in piedi e la raggiunse, guardandola con aria perplessa.

“Molly, non dire sciocchezze.” la rimproverò con dolcezza. “Nessuno può fare quello che fai tu. Sei sempre stata, e sempre sarai, insostituibile.”

“Eppure ti serviva solo il laboratorio oggi, giusto?”

“No, veramente.”

Si voltò nuovamente a guardarlo. Stringeva nervosamente le labbra e aveva lo sguardo basso, come se si sentisse in colpa.

“In realtà, avevo disperatamente bisogno del tuo aiuto, ma non volevo che ti sentissi obbligata ad aiutarmi. Non quando avevi chiaramente bisogno di riposare.”

Molly si voltò completamente verso di lui, spalancando gli occhi per la sorpresa.

“Davvero?”

“Con il tuo aiuto avrei sicuramente risolto tutto in un'ora o poco più. Da solo ne ho impiegato tre.”

“Tu hai anteposto i miei bisogni al tuo lavoro? Perché?”

“Perché posso sacrificare la mia salute per il mio lavoro, ma non la tua... O quella di chiunque altro.” spiegò lui con aria imbarazzata. “Spero che non dubiterai ancora di quanto tu sia fondamentale per il mio lavoro... e per me.”

“Grazie.” disse lei semplicemente con un sospiro, prima di tornare a sorridere serenamente.

Sapere di non essere diventata superflua era per lei un grande sollievo. Non avrebbe potuto sopportare di essere esclusa dalla sua vita, non dopo tutto quello che avevano passato.

Incapace di trattenersi, si sollevò sulle punte e gli baciò la guancia, prolungando il contatto il più possibile per poter assaporare il suo calore e il suo profumo.

Quando si allontanò, lui la guardava così intensamente che per un attimo si chiese se non volesse baciarla a sua volta, ma in maniera completamente diversa.

A interrompere quel momento d'intimità fu il suono del campanello. Entrambi si voltarono verso la porta, risvegliandosi dal loro torpore. Molly fece un passo indietro, deglutendo nervosamente.

“Devono essere le pizze.” disse lui con voce esitante mentre scendeva al piano terra.

 

*

 

Erano passati alcuni giorni da quella sera. Ancora Molly si chiedeva se non fosse stato tutto frutto della sua immaginazione. Lo sguardo di Sherlock, il modo in cui le aveva parlato e sorriso. 

Quel momento di profonda intimità era durato appena un minuto, e poi tutto era tornato come prima. Avevano mangiato la loro pizza e parlato di argomenti neutri a prova di imbarazzo e poi Molly se n'era andata per il suo turno al Barts. Prima di farlo, però, Sherlock si era avvicinato a lei e l'aveva salutata con un bacio sulla guancia, un tocco delicato che l'aveva fatta rabbrividire nel profondo, e poi era scappata via.

Da quella sera, Molly era riuscita a fare a meno di tornare a Baker Street, nonostante ne avesse sia desiderio che bisogno. Aveva pensato, però, che poteva tirare avanti sino a che non lo avesse incontrato. Poteva mentire a tutto il mondo su come si sentiva, almeno sino a quando non era costretta a farlo guardando quegli occhi di giada.

E poi doveva ammettere che il recente comportamento di Sherlock la confondeva. Non che avesse fatto qualcosa di male, tutt'altro. Era incredibilmente gentile con lei, delle volte anche in delle maniere che le facevano credere che avesse un interesse nei suoi confronti. Sapeva che non era possibile. Si conoscevano da anni e ormai era piuttosto certa che lui non si sarebbe mai interessato a lei in quel modo. Nonostante ciò il suo cuore disperato non poteva fare a meno di attaccarsi a ogni gesto gentile come se significasse qualcosa di più. Doveva lottare con tutta se stessa per mantenere i piedi per terra.

Quando una mattina, dopo la fine del suo turno al Barts, trovò un sms da parte di Sherlock nel suo telefono, si ritrovò nuovamente a combattere contro il suo cuore ballerino.

 

_Baker Street. Ti aspetto. SH_

 

Insomma, non voleva dire nulla, giusto? Poteva averle scritto per un motivo qualunque. Magari aveva bisogno di aiuto per un caso o per procurarsi altri parti anatomiche. O magari... O magari voleva davvero passare del tempo con lei. Era così assurdo, dopotutto? Erano amici, vero? Sì, eppure sino a un mese prima non si sarebbe mai sognata nemmeno di prendere un tea con lui. Non che non lo avesse desiderato, ma sapeva come era fatto. In tutti quegli anni aveva evitato ogni occasione di socializzazione o conversazione con lei, perché avrebbe dovuto volerlo all'improvviso?

Poi ripensò alle ultime settimane e si rese conto che forse era proprio così. Nell'ultimo periodo Sherlock aveva passato del tempo con lei non per domandarle qualcosa, ma semplicemente per parlare. Per semplice compagnia. Era incredibile che lui avesse questo genere di necessità e tanto più che avesse scelto lei per ottenerla, ma non poteva certo rifiutargliela. Lui era maturato molto negli anni e forse questo era un sintomo che stava finalmente imparando a convivere civilmente con gli altri.

Anche se avrebbe fatto meglio ad andare a dormire da Tracy come si era prefissata, non poteva e non voleva rifiutare. La curiosità e il desiderio di stare ancora con lui la ebbero vinta.

 

_Sto prendendo ora la metropolitana. A tra poco. MH_

 

Quando arrivò al 221b, trovò un biglietto sulla porta che la invitava a salire. Lei lo prese e aprì la porta che era solo accostata. Mentre saliva le scale poteva sentire il suono del violino riempire l'aria circostante. Non poté fare a meno di sorridere. Non le capitava spesso di assistere alla dimostrazione del talento musicale di Sherlock. Arrivata al piano, lo vide in piedi di fronte alla finestra, concentrato sulla melodia, e bussò discretamente per attirare la sua attenzione. 

Lui si interruppe immediatamente e si voltò verso di lei con un sorriso che la fece arrossire.

“Buongiorno Molly. Accomodati pure.” la invitò indicandole la cucina.

Molly si accigliò, confusa, e fece qualche passo per guardare oltre la porta. Con grande sorpresa vide che il tavolo, dove normalmente c'erano un microscopio e dei composti chimici, era invece stato apparecchiato per la colazione. Tutto aveva un'aria perfetta e profumava come se fosse stato appena sfornato.

“Ma...”

“Forse dovresti togliere il cappotto, Molly. Saresti più comoda.”

“Sì, certo... Ma cosa succede?” chiese mentre obbediva e lo appoggiava al divano.

“Sapevo che finivi il turno di notte e ho pensato che avessi bisogno di mangiare e riposare. E, dato che i lavori nel tuo appartamento non sono ancora finiti, l'ideale era che facessi entrambe le cose qui.”

“Ti sei preoccupato per me?”

“Naturalmente.” disse lui con l'abbozzo di un sorriso. “Un po' di musica?” chiese facendo un cenno verso il lettore musicale sul suo tavolo.

“Ehm... Ok.” acconsentì sentendosi ancora un po' confusa.

Poco dopo la musica di un violino riempì la stanza, identica a quella che suonava Sherlock solo un minuto prima. Dopodiché, lui raggiunse una delle sedie a capo tavola e la spostò facendole cenno di accomodarsi. Molly spalancò le labbra sorpresa. Le aveva appena riservato un gesto galante? Era così confusa che rimase immobile con quella che doveva essere un'aria davvero stupida.

“Molly?” disse lui richiamando la sua attenzione. “Le uova si raffreddano.”

Lei non poté fare a meno di annuire e di obbedire come un automa. Sherlock le versò il tea e le passò il suo piatto prima di sedersi di fronte a lei con aria soddisfatta.

“Sherlock... Che sta succedendo?”

“Facciamo colazione. È il pasto più importante della giornata.”

“Certo... Cioè, no. Non mi riferisco solo a questo. Che succede nelle ultime settimane? Tu sei... diverso. O almeno lo sei con me.”

“Diverso? In che modo?”

“In tutto!” esclamò lei ridendo. “Tu... Sei gentile e socievole.”

“In altre parole, non sono sgarbato come al solito. E perché questo non è visto da te come un fattore positivo?”

“Perché non posso fare a meno di chiedermi cosa c'è dietro. Qual è lo scopo di tutto ciò? Perché al momento sono davvero confusa.”

“Scopo? Lo scopo è passare del tempo assieme.”

“E, a costo di essere ripetitiva, perché?”

“Pensavo ti avrebbe fatto piacere.” disse lui con aria offesa. 

“Certo... Ovvio che mi fa piacere... Ma perché tu lo hai ritenuto necessario? Da quando compiacermi è così importante?”

Sherlock abbassò lo sguardo e tese le labbra in una smorfia, sembrava essere in imbarazzo e, per un istante, Molly ebbe l'impressione che fosse arrossito. Non poté però esserne sicura perché lui si alzò e ritornò nella sala, spegnendo la musica e dandole le spalle.

“Molly, non pensavo di dover dare delle spiegazioni. Non a questo punto.”

“ _A questo punto?_ ”

“Mi sembrava che tu approvassi, altrimenti non avrei proseguito. Non era mia intenzione offenderti o importi qualcosa.”

“Proseguire... _cosa_ , esattamente?”

“Per quanto ne so, esiste un codice non scritto sui rapporti interpersonali di questo tipo, e pensavo di aver rispettato tutte le regole...”

“Sherlock, stai usando tantissime parole, ma non mi stai dicendo nulla.”

“Mi riferisco ai nostri appuntamenti. Mi sembrava che stessero andando bene...”

“ _Appuntamenti?_ Erano degli appuntamenti?”

“Sì, non era chiaro?”  
“No...” esclamò lei scuotendo la testa confusa. 

“ _Oh._ Questo è imbarazzante.” esclamò lui abbassando lo sguardo. “Tu frequenti spesso degli uomini quindi ero convinto che fossi più abituata di me a questo genere di situazioni. E che fossi in grado di comprendere le mie intenzioni.”

“Sherlock, come avrei potuto?” obbiettò lei facendo qualche passo nella sua direzione. “Non mi hai mai dimostrato di desiderare più della mia amicizia.”

“Ecco, io... Pensavo fosse ovvio dal momento che siamo usciti insieme e che ti ho invitato a casa mia.”  
“Un caffè e una colazione non sono esattamente 'uscire insieme', Sherlock. E non vale se non ne siamo entrambi consapevoli!”

“ _Oh._ ” commentò semplicemente lui con una smorfia delusa. “Non credevo che fosse così difficile.”

Molly scosse la testa. Era tutto estremamente assurdo. A quanto pareva lei stava uscendo con Sherlock Holmes e non lo sapeva nemmeno. Aveva atteso quel momento per anni e quando capitava non se ne accorgeva? In ogni caso, in quel momento la cosa più importante era che lui volesse davvero uscire con lei. Tutto il resto poteva attendere.

Attraversò la sala e lo raggiunse. Aveva un'aria contrita e teneva lo sguardo basso, come se si sentisse umiliato. Molly alzò una mano e gli accarezzò la guancia, costringendolo ad alzare lo sguardo verso di lei.

“Volevi davvero uscire con me?”

“Sì.”

“E, dal tuo punto di vista, a che punto era arrivata la nostra relazione?”

Lui finalmente sorrise e si raddrizzò, come confortato dalle sue parole.

“Doveva essere il nostro quarto appuntamento.”

“E hai scelto una colazione a casa tua. Perché?”

“Perché doveva combaciare con le esigenze di entrambi. Tu hai degli orari particolari, dopotutto.”

“E con quali tue esigenze combaciava?”

Lui spalancò le labbra per rispondere, ma poi le richiuse con aria colpevole, come se non fosse sicuro di quello che stava per dire. Come se temesse di dire la cosa sbagliata.

“Sherlock?” insistette lei. “C'è qualcosa che non mi stai dicendo?”

“No... Solo che...” iniziò lui fermandosi per schiarirsi la gola. “Pensavo che ormai fossimo arrivati a un punto preciso... Ma chiaramente non era così... Quindi tutte le mie ipotesi non hanno più senso.”

“Ipotesi su cosa?”

“Su come avrebbe potuto svolgersi questo appuntamento.”

“E cioè? Cosa ipotizzavi?”  
“Ecco, io... Immaginavo che ormai... Ormai avessimo raggiunto un certo grado di... intimità.”

“ _Intimità?_ ” ripeté lei con tono stupito. “Stai parlando di... Tu ti aspettavi... Sesso?”

Lui esitò prima di rispondere, scuotendo nervosamente la testa e guardando ovunque tranne che nel suo viso.

“È possibile.” ammise infine riportando lo sguardo a terra.

Molly sospirò. Era incredibile. Niente era normale con quell'uomo. _Niente._ Come poteva aspettarsi che avrebbe potuto corteggiare una donna in maniera appropriata? Trattenne una risata, pensando che, però, la sua goffaggine era estremamente tenera. Prese il suo viso fra le mani, costringendolo nuovamente a guardarla, e poi si avvicinò alle sue labbra, ma senza toccarle.

“Sherlock, sei un idiota.” disse con una smorfia divertita. “Non mi hai nemmeno baciato e pensi a portarmi a letto?”

“Oh... Io pensavo di farlo oggi.”

“Quindi pensavi di passare direttamente al dunque, senza nemmeno dei passi intermedi?”

“Non va bene?”

“No, stupido.” negò lei ridendo. “Ma, data l'eccezionalità della situazione, potrei venirti incontro.”

“In che modo?”  
“Se riesci a darmi un bacio che sia davvero, davvero, _davvero_ , sconvolgente, allora potrei valutare di passare immediatamente alla fase successiva.”

Lui si raddrizzò immediatamente, sorridendo, come se le sue parole gli avessero dato nuova speranza.

“Solo un bacio?”

“Sì, Sherlock Holmes. Solo uno.”

“E se non dovesse andare bene?”

“Ritenterai un altro giorno, ma per oggi puoi scordarti di vedermi nuda.”

Risero entrambi e poi Molly socchiuse le palpebre, in attesa. 

Per prima cosa percepì il suo respiro sulla pelle e poi le sue labbra la sfiorarono, delicate ed esitanti. In seguito, il suo tocco si fece più deciso e Molly dischiuse le labbra, mentre lui iniziava a perlustrarla avidamente. La sua lingua la accarezzò sensualmente e lei si aggrappò alle sue spalle istintivamente, mentre le grandi mani di lui circondavano la sua vita attirandola a sé. Le sue labbra continuavano ad assaporarla senza tregua e lei non poteva evitare di ricambiare. 

Quando, solo a causa della carenza d'aria, il bacio si concluse, faceva fatica a reggersi sulle proprie gambe. Aprendo gli occhi incrociò quelli di lui che la guardavano con aspettativa. In quel momento, però, non ricordava nemmeno il suo nome, quindi formulare una frase era assolutamente fuori questione. Lui, però, meritava una risposta. Glielo leggeva in quegli splendidi occhi con le pupille dilatate. E poteva percepire le sue pulsazioni accelerate come le proprie, per non parlare della rigidità dei suoi pantaloni che le premeva su un fianco. C'era solo un modo per rispondere e non aveva intenzione di attendere ulteriormente.

Lo attirò nuovamente a sé, baciandolo a sua volta. Lui rispose con entusiasmo e la sollevò fra le braccia, portandola nella sua camera senza dire una parola. Solo quando la distese sul suo letto si separò dalle sue labbra per guardarla in viso.

“Non perdi tempo, Sherlock Holmes.” commentò lei quando sentì le mani di lui iniziare a toglierle i vestiti.

“Ne ho già perso fin troppo.” replicò lui con un sorriso prima di ricominciare a baciarla.

 

Quando Molly riaprì gli occhi notò dalla luce che arrivava dalla finestra che ormai doveva essere pomeriggio inoltrato. Voltò il capo all'indietro, studiando il viso di Sherlock addormentato, e sorrise. Lui le circondava la vita in un gesto protettivo e aveva affondato il viso fra i suoi capelli. Rotolò fra le sue braccia, facendo in modo di trovarsi faccia a faccia con lui. Gli accarezzò il viso, spostando i suoi riccioli dalla fronte, e poi gli baciò le labbra. Lui reagì immediatamente, ancora prima di aprire gli occhi, e ricambiò con trasporto.

“Mi aspetto che tu mi inviti a uscire seriamente, sai? Non pensare nemmeno per un momento di riuscire a evitarlo.” gli ricordò interrompendo il loro contatto.

“Dal momento che ho dimostrato la mia totale incapacità in questo campo, dovrai indicarmi tu come fare.”

“Devi chiedermelo esplicitamente, in modo che io ne sia consapevole, tanto per cominciare. Saremo entrambi vestiti in modo appropriato e ceneremo in un posto carino.”

“Va bene, Molly Hooper. Vuoi uscire con me stasera?”

“Stasera? Devo controllare la mia agenda...” replicò lei con ironia. “Potrei essere già impegnata...”

“Oh. Allora forse domani.” Propose nuovamente, cercando di nascondere la propria delusione. “E con chi saresti impegnata stasera, se posso chiederlo?” aggiunse un secondo dopo con disappunto.

Molly rise guardando la sua faccia delusa. Sembrava essere persino geloso. Non poté trattenersi dal baciarlo ancora.

“Sono impegnata con te, idiota.” spiegò con un sorriso. “Ma non mi va di uscire a cena stasera.”

“Ma credevo...”

“Ho detto che dovevi chiedermelo, e lo hai fatto, ma non significa che dobbiamo farlo subito.”

“E perché no?”  
“Perché ora siamo impegnati a fare altro...” rispose lei con tono malizioso mentre iniziava a baciargli il collo.

Lui sembrò cogliere al volo e rotolò sopra di lei rivolgendole uno sguardo furbo.

“Hai ragione, Molly Hooper. Siamo _molto_ impegnati.”


	5. Frozen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!
> 
> Eccoci a un nuovo capitolo.
> 
> No, non ha nulla a che fare con il famoso film di animazione Disney, a meno che non ne abbiano fatto anche una versione hot! 
> 
> Cmq, spero che sia anche divertente...
> 
> Buona lettura.

**Frozen**

 

 

“Aiuto! Apriteci! Siamo bloccati qui dentro!” urlò lei prendendo a pugni la porta, sino a che non si arrese, fermandosi. “È tutta colpa tua... Accidenti a te, è tutta colpa tua! Sapevo che sarebbe finita così...”

“La tua affermazione è del tutto illogica. Non potevi sapere quello che sarebbe accaduto.”

“Certo, non nei dettagli. Non potevo certo immaginare che durante una semplice cena ci sarebbe stato un efferato omicidio e che tu avresti iniziato a indagare, offendendo tutto il personale, sino a che uno di loro non ci avrebbe _accidentalmente_ chiuso dentro una cella frigo! Quello che sapevo, però, era che una cena con te non è mai solo una cena! Succede sempre qualcosa! Per una volta non potremmo solamente mangiare e conversare?”

“Mi dispiace, non avevo previsto che ci sarebbe stato un omicidio anche se era statisticamente probabile vista la storia di questo posto...”

“Oh, santo cielo, lo sapevi! Mi hai portato qui appositamente per indagare, vero?”

“È possibile.” ammise lui con aria contrita. “Ma quando il ristorante è stato evacuato ti ho detto che potevi prendere un taxi e tornare a casa, se lo volevi. Tu hai rifiutato, dicendo che volevi restare con me.”

“Certo, non volevo tornare a casa da sola!” esclamò lei esasperata. “Accidenti, come puoi non capire?”

“Ecco, io...”

“Volevo che tornassi a casa con me! Volevo che potessimo stare un po' soli... Ma chiaramente mi sono sbagliata. È evidente che non è quello che vuoi tu. Probabilmente mi sono solo illusa inutilmente ed è ora di smetterla.” dichiarò infine lei con un sospiro. “È finita, Sherlock. Non uscirò mai più con te.”

“Cosa? Perché?” esclamò lui stupito.

“ _Perché?_ ” fece eco lei con sarcasmo. “Perché tu non vuoi stare con me!”

“Questo non è vero.”

“Oh, ti prego! Siamo usciti insieme dieci volte ma non siamo mai stati soli. Ti assicuri sempre che ci siano delle altre persone o che ci vediamo in un luogo pubblico. È come se tu avessi paura di me... O come se cercassi di dimostrare qualcosa. Cosa sono? Una fidanzata di rappresentanza?”

“Molly, non è così.”

“O forse è come dicono tutti e io ho continuato a negare l'evidenza sino ad ora. E, ovviamente, sono sempre l'unica a soffrirne.”

“Non capisco cosa intendi.”

Molly fece un profondo respiro, abbassando lo sguardo, e infine alzò il viso guardandolo con aria rassegnata.  
“Sherlock, se sei gay puoi dirmelo. Almeno mi metterei l'anima in pace.”

“Cosa? Io non sono gay.”

“Beh, se non lo sei allora significa che non sei attratto da me. In entrambi i casi non ha senso proseguire con questa farsa.”

“Ti sbagli.” la contraddisse lui tendendo le labbra in una smorfia nervosa. “Io ti trovo attraente. _Molto._ ”

Lei scoppiò in una risata nervosa e scosse la testa.

“Un mese di appuntamenti e non lo hai mai dimostrato. Perché dovrei crederti?”

Sherlock fece un passo nella sua direzione con aria stranamente intimidita.

“Molly, non volevo affrettare i tempi, ma ciò non significa che io non desideri... stare con te.”

“ _Affrettare i tempi?_ Questo è l'eufemismo dell'anno.” commentò lei con sarcasmo. “E comunque questo non spiega perché tu non sia mai voluto rimanere solo con me...”

Il Consulente sorrise e si guardò intorno con imbarazzo.

“Non volevo rischiare di perdere il controllo.”

“E sarebbe stato così grave?”

Lui fece spallucce e Molly ebbe la sensazione che ci fosse qualcos'altro che gli stava nascondendo.

“Senti, Sherlock, tutto questo diventa ogni giorno più ridicolo. È evidente che mi stai mentendo. E io non posso continuare a vivere così.”

“Ci sono delle cose che ho omesso, ma non ti ho mai mentito. Né sulle mie intenzioni né sulle mie preferenze sessuali.”

Lei scosse la testa, incapace di guardarlo ancora negli occhi. Lui prese un profondo respiro e poi si chinò su di lei, baciandole le labbra con forza. Molly sussultò per la sorpresa e si dovette sostenere alle sue braccia per non cadere. Le mani di lui scesero alla sua vita, attirandola a sé, mentre la sua lingua iniziava a esplorare la sua bocca. Ne fu dapprima stupita, ma poi ricambiò facendo lo stesso.

La spinse contro la porta bloccata, schiacciando il corpo di lei con il proprio, per sentirla più vicina. Lei gemette per la sensazione del metallo freddo sulla schiena ma reagì con entusiasmo, gettandogli le braccia al collo.

“Molly, non sono gay e sono molto attratto da te.” sussurrò lui con voce roca quando si separarono per prendere fiato.

“Non basta un bacio come dimostrazione... Anche se era un bacio grandioso.”

Lui sorrise sornione, avvicinandosi al suo orecchio e glielo mordicchiò.

“Molly, i nostri corpi sono così vicini che non dovresti avere bisogno di altre dimostrazioni.”

Lei deglutì, comprendendo immediatamente la sua allusione. _Oh, sì, naturalmente._ Riusciva a sentire _qualcosa_ premere contro il suo fianco, ma se prima aveva potuto illudersi che fosse il suo cellulare, ora non ne era più convinta.

“Sherlock...” mormorò cercando disperatamente qualcosa da dire. “Siamo in una cella frigorifera.”

Forse avrebbe potuto trovare una frase più intelligente, ma dopotutto era una valida obiezione. Non era il momento di perdere tempo in quei giochetti, dovevano uscire da lì.

“Ottima deduzione, Dottoressa Hooper.” replicò lui ridendo. “Ma le luci fuori da questa cella sono completamente spente, quindi dubito che qualcuno ci libererà.”

“E allora cosa proponi di fare? Vuoi schiacciarmi contro questa porta sino a che non cederà?”

“Dobbiamo preservare il calore corporeo e restare vicini è l'opzione più logica.”

“Tutto questo non è divertente.”

“Al contrario, Molly...” replicò lui chinandosi a baciarle il viso con delicatezza. “Trovo questa situazione davvero... interessante.” aggiunse accarezzandole il collo con le labbra. “E pensavo che volessi stare da sola con me... Ora siamo soli.”

“Non in una cella frigo! E non così!”

Lui si irrigidì, fermandosi, e si allontanò una decina di centimetri da lei per guardarla negli occhi.

“Molly, mi sembra che tu sia un po' confusa su quello che ti aspetti da me. Desideri stare sola con me ma ora che ne abbiamo l'occasione sembri aver cambiato idea.”

“E tu allora? A mala pena mi rivolgi la parola e ora all'improvviso inizi a strusciarti addosso a me?”

“Io ti rivolgevo la parola! E tu invece mi hai accusato di essere gay!”  
“Se ripensi al tuo comportamento nelle ultime settimane capirai che era l'unica deduzione logica!”

Le labbra di lui si tesero in un sorriso mentre le sue sopracciglia si alzavano per la sorpresa.

“ _Deduzione logica?_ ” le fece eco con ironia.

“A furia di frequentarti inizio a parlare come te...”

“Molly, chiaramente né la deduzione né la logica sono il tuo forte.”

“E i rapporti umani non sono il tuo.” replicò lei irritata. “Ora, trova una soluzione per uscire da questo posto!”

Sherlock guardò il suo orologio da polso e sorrise.

“Sono le quattro del mattino e alla cinque aprirà la cucina per il servizio della mattina. Dobbiamo solo resistere un'ora prima che arrivi qualcuno.”

“ _Un'ora?_ ” esclamò lei esasperata. “Non possiamo resistere a questo freddo così a lungo.”

“E allora dovremmo tenerci al caldo.” rispose lui con tono malizioso prima di baciarla ancora e iniziare a infilare le mani sotto il suo vestito.

Molly avrebbe voluto fermarlo ma doveva ammettere che sentiva la propria temperatura corporea salire vertiginosamente.

_Certo, Molly Hooper, è questa l'unica motivazione, vero? Non è perché le sue labbra sono morbide e deliziose o perché le sue mani ti fanno sentire come se avessi le ossa di gelatina, giusto?_

_Oh, al diavolo, è meraviglioso,_ si disse zittendo la sua coscienza. Chiuse gli occhi e si lasciò andare con un gemito di approvazione quando la mano di lui raggiunse i suoi slip già umidi.

“Molly... Sei così calda che potresti far diventare questa ghiacciaia un forno.” mormorò lui contro il suo orecchio mentre le sue dita iniziavano a esplorarla senza pietà.

“Ed è solo per questo che stai cercando di infilarti nelle mie mutande?”

“Oh, no, Molly. È da molto tempo che desidero sprofondare nelle tue grazie e finalmente ne ho l'occasione.”

“Non avresti dovuto fare altro che chiedere...” replicò lei mentre la sua voce tremava. “Non c'era bisogno di finire intrappolati qui.”

“Forse. O forse no.” commentò lui mentre le baciava il collo. “Ma sai che non mi piace essere banale.”

“Sei incredibile...”            

“Grazie.”

“Non è un complimento, idiota...” lo rimproverò lei, ma si interruppe quando sentì le dita di lui farsi strada dentro di lei. “Oh, che tu sia dannato...”

“Come desideri, Molly Hooper.” replicò lui insistendo con il suo tocco, spingendo le sue dita più in profondità.

Le mani di lei si artigliarono sulle sue spalle, mentre si inarcava all'indietro emettendo gemiti incontrollabili. I movimenti di lui si fecero più rapidi, portandola rapidamente vicina all'orgasmo, ma poi si fermò, tirando la mano fuori dal suo vestito e portandosi le dita alle labbra. Molly temette di perdere il controllo su se stessa quando lo vide succhiarle avidamente. Se razionalmente avrebbe voluto mantenersi fredda per non dargli soddisfazione, d'altra parte il suo corpo bramava il suo tocco. Avrebbe voluto sentire le sue labbra succhiare il suo sesso umido. Lo desiderava così tanto da provare un dolore fisico tra le gambe. E lui doveva saperlo, perché la guardava con un ghigno divertito.

“Posso continuare o fermarmi, Molly. Devi solo chiedere.”

“Ah sì? E da quando ho voce in capitolo sulle tue azioni?”

“Da questo momento.” disse lui con voce incredibilmente calma. “Vuoi che ti lasci in pace sino a che non usciremo di qui? O preferisci che esplori il tuo corpo centimetro per centimetro, assaporando la tua carne sino a farti tremare, per poi possederti selvaggiamente?”

“Sherlock...”

“Voglio sentire le tue pulsazioni andare a ritmo delle mie spinte e voglio vedere i tuoi occhi farsi scuri per il desiderio.”

“E cosa dovrei fare io? Rimanere immobile mentre fai di me ciò che vuoi? Come una bambola senza vita?”

“Oh, no, certo che no. Mi aspetto molta partecipazione.” spiegò lui prendendole la mano e portandola al cavallo dei propri pantaloni, facendole tastare la sua erezione. “E sono sicuro che non mi deluderai.”

“Sei un bastardo.”

“Ma è per questo che mi vuoi, giusto?” chiese lui con tono provocante. “Ed è per questo che mi ami.”

“Oh, stai zitto.” esclamò lei infine, esasperata, prima di attirarlo nuovamente a sé e baciarlo.

Sì, era vero. Lo voleva vergognosamente. E lo amava disperatamente. E se lui voleva possederla dentro una cella frigo non si sarebbe rifiutata, perché non aveva desiderato altro per anni. Certo, lo aveva immaginato in un luogo più confortevole, ma se lo sarebbe fatto andare bene.

Accogliendo il suo suggerimento, tirò giù la zip dei suoi pantaloni e ci infilò la mano, trovando il suo membro caldo e duro. Lo massaggiò mentre continuava a baciarlo con passione. Le mani di lui tornarono sotto il vestito e le fecero scendere gli slip, in modo da lasciargli libero accesso. Lei sbottonò completamente i suoi pantaloni, facendoli cadere a terra assieme a suoi boxer. Sherlock le mise le mani sotto le natiche, sollevandola, e lei allacciò le gambe dietro la sua schiena. Poteva sentire la sua punta solleticarla, ma lui attese, lasciandola in preda al desiderio.

“Sherlock, ti prego.”

“Voglio solo che tu sappia una cosa, prima.”

“Mmm... Che cosa?”

“Sei sempre stata tu. In tutti questi anni, l'unica che io abbia mai voluto, l'unica che io abbia mai desiderato e amato, eri tu. Sei l'unica donna della mia vita, Molly Hooper.”

Lei spalancò la bocca per la sorpresa e poi lo baciò, affondando le mani nei suoi capelli.

“Sei un maledetto idiota, ma sei anche l'uomo della mia vita.” ammise infine con un sospiro.

E fu allora che lui entrò in lei, riempendola come aveva sempre desiderato, fondendosi in lei.

Le dita di Molly si artigliarono sulle sue spalle mentre si muoveva in lei, sempre più velocemente, facendole sentire ogni centimetro di lui colpire proprio il centro del suo piacere. Poteva avvertire il calore sprigionarsi dal suo centro, sino a incendiare ogni parte del suo corpo.

La sua pelle era incandescente e il suo cuore batteva a un ritmo forsennato, a tempo con le spinte di lui, e il piacere esplose come l'eruzione di un vulcano, riempendo la sua mente di colori.

Il sangue le scorreva veloce nelle vene, facendole formicolare, e non poté impedire a se stessa di urlare in maniera indecorosa.

Neanche allora, però, lui le diede tregua. Sempre tenendola fra le braccia, si chinò a terrà, facendola distendere, e si posizionò su di lei, continuando a pompare nel suo corpo senza pietà. Lei sollevò le ginocchia il più possibile, o almeno quanto le permettevano le sue forze, per sentirlo sempre più vicino.

Avrebbe potuto possederla per il resto dei suoi giorni, ininterrottamente, e lei avrebbe continuato a desiderarlo, ancora e ancora. Il piacere sembrava non avere fine e, incredibilmente, si ritrovò nuovamente vicino all'apice.

Quando l'orgasmo iniziò a farsi strada anche in lui, rallentò solo per un secondo, il tempo di un bacio, e poi diede ancora due violente spinte, procurandole un'altra meravigliosa esplosione, prima di accasciarsi su di lei ripetendo il suo nome come una preghiera.

Era stato intenso e torrido. I loro corpi erano ancora allacciati insieme, sudati e vibranti, i loro respiri rimbombavano contro le pareti metalliche della cella. Rimasero stretti l'uno all'altra, preservando il calore e godendo della sensazione nuova e meravigliosa di sentirsi come un unico essere.

Nessuno dei due era in grado di capire dove iniziasse uno e finisse l'altra, erano un unico battito, un'unica anima.

“Ho una confessione.” disse lui mentre baciava le sue labbra con riverenza. “Promettimi che non ti arrabbierai.”

“Se mi chiedi di promettere una cosa simile significa che sai che mi arrabbierò. Quindi sai che hai fatto qualcosa di sbagliato.”

“Lo so, ma con buone intenzioni. Solo che temo che potresti non considerarle sufficienti.”

“E va bene, Sherlock. Prometto che non mi arrabbierò.”

“Ecco, finire bloccati qui... Non è stato esattamente casuale.”

“Cosa?”

“Ho pagato Lestrade per chiudere la porta non appena fossimo entrati.”

“COSA?”

“Molly, hai promesso di non arrabbiarti.”

“Non sono arrabbiata, sono furiosa!” esclamò lei spingendolo via e rizzandosi a sedere. “Come ti è venuta in mente una cosa simile? Hai volontariamente rischiato le nostre vite? Volevi che morissimo assiderati?”

“Assolutamente no. Prima ho modificato il termostato. Doveva essere sufficientemente freddo da suggerire la nostra vicinanza, ma non doveva essere pericoloso.”

“Tu sei folle, ne sei consapevole?”

“Mmm... Può darsi.”

“Non potevi semplicemente accompagnarmi a casa e chiedermi di salire a bere qualcosa?” spiegò lei allargando le braccia esasperata. “Sarebbe bastato, sai?”

“Oh. Ecco, io... Non ci avevo pensato.”

“Sei incredibile.” commentò lei scuotendo la testa.

“Vedi il lato positivo, Molly.” aggiunse lui avvicinandosi nuovamente a lei e abbracciandola. “Questa notte sarà per sempre indimenticabile.”

“Sherlock... Se non ti amassi ti ucciderei.”

“Ne sono consapevole.” ammise lui prima di baciarla e trascinarla nuovamente verso il pavimento.


	6. Dancing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!
> 
> Eccoci a un nuovo capitolo che spero vi piaccia, anche se non so... forse poteva venire meglio.
> 
> Anyway, buona lettura.

**Dancing**

 

Non avrebbe dovuto andare. Non amava questo genere di occasioni mondane. Le luci lo infastidivano e la musica era troppo alta. Tutti ballavano e lui non sapeva mai come comportarsi. Sapeva ballare e gli piaceva anche molto, ma non quella musica. E dubitava che il dj avrebbe messo un valzer...

Bevette un altro sorso di vino e si guardo intorno. La festeggiata era al centro della pista che ballava circondata da tutti i suoi amici. 

Era difficile da ammettere anche con se stesso, ma se era lì era solo per lei.

Quando lei lo aveva invitato alla festa per il suo trentacinquesimo compleanno, non era riuscito a dirle di no. Aveva fatto piangere troppo spesso quegli splendidi occhi castani e non se l'era sentita di darle un altro dispiacere.

E ora era lì, in un angolo buio della sala, guardandola muoversi veloce e sorridente. Era luminosa come una stella, tanto da sembrare accecante. Si muoveva in maniera sensuale, con gli occhi chiusi, e sembrava divertirsi molto. Mentre si dimenava, la morbida gonna del suo vestito si alzava seguendo il ritmo dei suoi passi e scoprendo le sue belle gambe.

Il suo stomaco si chiuse in una morsa quando vide le mani del suoi compagni di ballo circondarla e sollevarla verso l'alto, accarezzando il suo morbido corpo. Strinse la mani a pugno, cercando di ignorare il desiderio di correre in mezzo alla pista e prenderla fra le braccia. Voleva sentire la sua pelle sotto le dita tanto che gli prudevano.

La situazione peggiorò quando uno dei suoi cavalieri la abbracciò alle spalle e lei iniziò a strusciare il suo meraviglioso sedere contro di lui. Non poteva fare a meno di immaginare di essere al suo posto e di sentire quei glutei sodi stuzzicare il cavallo dei suoi pantaloni.

Questo era troppo. Non poteva continuare a osservare quella scena. Senza pensarci due volte, svuotò il bicchiere e lo posò sul bancone del locale, allontanandosi verso l'uscita. 

Appena messo piede fuori si sentì leggermente meglio. L'aria fresca della sera era d'aiuto ma ancora non era sufficiente. _Dio, era così difficile non fumare!_ Forse avrebbe potuto procurarsi qualche sigaretta...

“Ehi! Scappi via?” lo bloccò una nota voce femminile alle sue spalle.

Si voltò lentamente, sapendo esattamente chi si sarebbe trovato davanti. Era ancora accaldata e rossa per il ballo e sorrideva in maniera allegra.

“No, io... Stavo andando a comprare le sigarette.”

“Sherlock... pensavo avessi smesso!” lo rimproverò lei con dolcezza mentre faceva qualche passo verso di lui.

“Sì, beh...” cercò di replicare lui ma finì per fare solo un gesto vago con la mano.

“E non puoi andartene così presto! Non abbiamo ancora ballato insieme!” aggiunse lei prendendolo per mano e trascinandolo nuovamente dentro al locale.

“Molly, io non credo di saper ballare questa musica...” obbiettò ma, con il rumore presente, lei non lo sentì.

Lo portò al centro della pista, in mezzo a decine di persone che si dimenavano e gli gettò le braccia al collo, iniziando a muoversi contro di lui.

“Cerca di partecipare, Sherlock...” gli sussurrò all'orecchio con una risata. “Sei immobile come un palo...”

“Io... Non so ballare questa musica.”

“Allora immagina che ci sia della musica diversa.”

Lui chiuse gli occhi e la circondò fra le braccia, attirandola a sé. Posò la sua fronte fra i suoi capelli e iniziò a muovere i piedi come se la musica che li circondava fosse quella che aveva nella sua testa.

Molly si lasciò guidare, posando il capo sulla sua spalla e lui fece un profondo respiro, cercando di imprimere lo splendido profumo di lei nel suo Mind Palace.

E poi accadde qualcosa che lo fece bloccare sul posto. Il suo corpo decise di reagire alla vicinanza di lei in maniera più che esplicita. Sherlock deglutì nervosamente, pensando al modo più veloce di fuggire via, ma quando Molly alzò lo sguardo incuriosita si rese conto di non avere possibilità di scampo. Ora probabilmente lo avrebbe schiaffeggiato. 

Lei, invece, sorrise e arrossì.

“Non... Non pensavo che tu...” iniziò balbettando confusamente. “

“Sono pur sempre umano, Molly Hooper.”

“Certo... Voglio dire... Non pensavo che io potessi farti questo effetto...”

“Perché non dovresti?” chiese lui accigliandosi mentre si attorcigliava una ciocca dei suoi capelli fra le dita.

“Non pensavo che tu mi considerassi più di un'amica...”

“Tu sei mia amica.” ammise lui con un rapido gesto delle spalle. “Ma questo non esclude che io sogni di accarezzare e assaggiare ogni centimetro del tuo corpo.” aggiunse in un sussurro accanto al suo orecchio.

“Allora... ehm... forse potresti venirmi a trovare una di queste sere... a casa mia.”

“Devi solo dirmi quando.”

“Domani?”

“Domani sarebbe perfetto.” acconsentì lui chinandosi a baciarle la guancia.

E poi, dopo averla osservata per qualche secondo, si allontanò da lei e lasciò nuovamente il locale, sperando che l'aria fredda desse pace ai suoi bollori.

“Hai dimenticato qualcosa.” lo sorprese nuovamente la voce di lei alle sue spalle.

“Di cosa si tratta?”

“È il mio compleanno. Mi aspetto un regalo.”

“Ecco io... perdonami, l'ho dimenticato.”

“Non importa, puoi ancora riparare.” replicò lei avvicinandosi a lui. “Voglio un bacio. _Un vero bacio._ ”

“Non è incartato.” Ironizzò lui facendo qualche passo a sua volta.

“Non importa.”

Rise e poi le posò le mani sui fianchi attirandola a sé e si chinò a baciarla, prima delicatamente e poi con maggiore ardore. Assaporò le sue labbra, la sua lingua e il suo respiro, lasciando che lei facesse lo stesso. Naturalmente lei poteva percepire la forza del suo desiderio premere contro il proprio fianco, ma non si scostò, anzi, iniziò a muovere i fianchi per stuzzicarlo.

Lui la spinse contro il muro esterno del locale, poggiandosi su di lei per godere di una maggiore vicinanza dei loro corpi. Si sfregò contro di lei, approfittando dell’occasione di poter dare un po’ di pace alla sua libido tanto provata. Sentire i suoi fianchi e i suoi seni fra le sue mani era una sensazione che aveva immaginato molte volte, ma niente nella sua immaginazione si era anche solo avvicinato a quel paradiso. Pressandola ancora di più, piegò leggermente le gambe per abbassarsi il tanto necessario a sfregare il cavallo dei suoi pantaloni fra le sue calde cosce, ottenendo un gemito di piacere in risposta. La desiderava così tanto che temeva di perdere il controllo proprio lì, in una strada pubblica. Fece un sospiro e si allontanò a malincuore da lei.

“Dovresti rientrare.” disse infine mentre riprendeva fiato. “È la tua festa.”

“Sarà molto noiosa se te ne vai.” Obbiettò lei con palese delusione.

“Ti stavi divertendo anche senza di me.”

“Solo perché sapevo che tu mi guardavi.”

Lui sorrise e la baciò nuovamente con dolcezza.

“Continueremo questo discorso domani, Molly Hooper.”

“Attenderò con ansia, Sherlock Holmes.” replicò lei allontanandosi lentamente da lui e rientrando nel locale.


	7. Drunk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!
> 
> Ecco il nuovo capitolo. 
> 
> Non so voi, ma io ho trovato tantissime fic in inglese con protagonista uno Sherlock più o meno ubriaco. Ho deciso di scriverne una anche io e spero di non avere involontariamente copiato nessuno. Anche perché di solito l’ubriacatura veniva usata come spunto per far fare a Sherlock il primo passo con Molly, mentre io ho scelto una strada diversa. Spero vi piaccia.
> 
> Buona lettura.
> 
>  

**Drunk**

 

Molly aveva appena spento la luce e si era rannicchiata sotto le coperte. Per rilassarsi, aveva fatto dei profondi respiri e, finalmente, sentiva il suo corpo lasciarsi andare e il sonno raggiungerla.

Stava per sprofondare nel mondo dei sogni quando sentì un tonfo provenire dal salotto. Spaventata si tirò su a sedere e afferrò la lampada sul comodino. Tese l'orecchio e sentì ancora dei rumori.

Staccò la lampada dalla presa elettrica portandola con sé come arma, raggiunse la porta e la aprì con cautela. Osservò le ombre grazie alla luce che arrivava dalla finestra e riconobbe un vaso in terra rotto in pezzi e poco distante un corpo disteso che si muoveva goffamente mentre cercava di rialzarsi. Non serviva avere la vista a raggi x per riconoscere l'uomo in questione. Accese la luce con irritazione.

“Cosa diavolo ci fai qui?” esclamò posando la lampada sul tavolo.

“Molly!” esclamò lui con voce strascicata mentre si aggrappava a una sedia per tirarsi su in piedi. “Molly, Molly, Molly...” continuò a ripetere avvicinandosi di qualche passo. “Molly.”

“Sei ubriaco.” Commentò lei notando il suo alito pungente.

“Ottima... deduzione...”

“Ti sei introdotto in casa mia ubriaco e solo per questo dovrei cacciarti a calci. Senza contare che sono furiosa con te e che ti ho detto molto chiaramente che non voglio più vederti.”

“Ma io _dovevo_ vederti e spiegarti.”

“Spiegare? Che cosa dovresti spiegare? Ti sei comportato in maniera meschina. Le cose che hai detto... Mi hai umiliato!”

“No, no, no...” negò lui scuotendo la testa per rendere le sue parole più convincenti. “Non pensavo quello che ho detto...”

“Non mi importa se le pensavi o meno, le hai dette.” esclamò lei con sguardo triste. “E lo hai fatto di fronte a tutti i nostri amici.”

“Ma io volevo solo...”  
“No, smettila. Non c'è niente che tu possa dire per cancellare dalla mia mente la tua voce che dice che sono ‘ _solo una come tante’_. E ‘ _nient'altro che un paio di cosce sempre disponibili a lasciarti sfogare le tue voglie’_.”

“Molly...”

“No. No. No!” esclamò lei furiosa. “Cosa ti aspettavi? Di venire qui ubriaco, ripetere il mio nome un milione di volte e ottenere le mie scuse? E che altro? Magari vorresti anche che ti facessi entrare nel mio letto?”

“Sono qui solo per scusarmi e spiegarti, anche se so che non servirà.” disse lui con sguardo basso. “È per questo che ho bevuto. Perché non potevo guardarti mentre mi dicevi addio da sobrio.”

Molly si morse il labbro cercando di non lasciarsi intenerire dalla sua voce, ma non era facile. Sentiva che se lo avesse ascoltato avrebbe potuto cedere drammaticamente.

“Sono un idiota, Molly. Fingo di essere freddo e cinico e di disprezzare i rapporti umani solo perché, in realtà, non li capisco, e questo mi terrorizza. Ho una paura folle di non avere tutto sotto controllo...”

“Il fatto che tu sia un deficiente è appurato, ma questa non è una giustificazione.”

“Ovviamente sono anche terribilmente stupido e orgoglioso e non ho avuto il coraggio di ammettere quello che veramente provavo in quel momento.”

“E cioè?”

“Che vederti con un altro uomo mi distrugge.”

Molly strinse le palpebre attingendo alle ultime tracce di forza che le erano rimaste.

“Quando ho visto quel tizio parlare con te... Sono esploso. E ho detto l'esatto opposto di quello che pensavo, solo per cercare di allontanare da me la gelosia che mi stava divorando.”

“Mi hai ferito.”

“Lo so.”

“Cosa ti aspetti che dica e faccia ora?” esclamò lei con voce tremante. “Non posso stare con un uomo che trova il coraggio di dirmi cosa prova solo quando è ubriaco e che da sobrio mi insulta di fronte ai nostri amici.”

“Hai ragione.” ammise lui aprendo le braccia in segno di resa. “So di non meritarlo, ma... Vorrei farmi perdonare.”

Molly fece un profondo sospiro e si voltò camminando avanti e indietro per il salotto. Voleva davvero escluderlo per sempre dalla sua vita? Voleva davvero chiudere per sempre con lui nonostante quello che provava? Perché, nonostante fosse un completo idiota, lei lo amava disperatamente e non poteva immaginare la sua vita senza di lui.

Questo, però, non significava che non glielo avrebbe fatta pagare con tutti gli interessi.

Si voltò a guardarlo e lo raggiunse fermandosi davanti a lui. Faticava a tenere gli occhi aperti e a stare dritto a causa di tutto l'alcol che aveva in corpo. Era certa che avrebbe avuto dei postumi terribili, ma non aveva intenzione di alleviare le sue sofferenze.

“E come vorresti farti perdonare?” chiese infine ridestandolo dal suo torpore.

“Ecco io... Io vorrei...” all'improvviso lo vide impallidire e voltarsi verso uno dei suoi vasi e vomitarci dentro. “Sono desolato.” esclamò ripulendosi la bocca con la mano.

“Spero che questo non facesse parte del piano...”

“No, ovviamente...” confermò lui con un gesto della mano. “Vorrei solo avere la possibilità di cancellare le brutte cose che ho detto...”

“E come pensi di riuscirci?”

“Io... Non lo so ancora.” disse lui accigliandosi. “Ma troverò il modo.”

“Va bene, fai quello che vuoi.” Molly alzò le mani al cielo, rassegnata. “Ora però vorrei dormire, quindi sparisci.” disse infine voltandosi verso la sua camera da letto.

“Ehm... Molly?” la chiamò lui bloccandola sul posto. “Posso restare qui? Non credo di riuscire ad arrivare a casa.”

Lei si voltò con un sospiro. A quanto pareva non si sarebbe liberata di lui così facilmente. Non per quella notte. 

“E va bene, puoi usare la camera degli ospiti, ma prendi un catino, non voglio che vomiti sul letto...”

“Nella camera degli ospiti c'è un letto minuscolo.”

“Prendere o lasciare.”

Lui si accasciò appoggiandosi al muro e infine annuì. Molly raggiunse il bagno e prese un catino e poi glielo consegnò. 

“Conosci la strada.” concluse indicando la porta della camera degli ospiti.

Sherlock semplicemente annuì e vi entrò, buttandosi sul letto.

 

 Dopo una notte agitata, alle otto aprì gli occhi e si alzò. Prima di andare in bagno per una doccia, passò dalla camera degli ospiti e verificò lo stato di Sherlock. Era ancora addormentato e nel catino c'era il risultato della sua sbronza. Così come aveva fatto con il vaso, lo prese e lo portò in bagno per svuotarlo e lo lavò con del detergente prima di riportarlo nella camera degli ospiti. Lui non si accorse di nulla.

Tornò da lui dopo la sua doccia, con in mano un caffè molto forte e lo posò sul mobiletto accanto al letto. Rimase per qualche istante a guardarlo, ancora completamente vestito e puzzolente come un barile di birra, con i capelli sudati e appiccicati sul viso. Aveva un aspetto terribile eppure, nonostante la rabbia che provava ancora per il modo in cui si era comportato, non poteva fare a meno di provare un moto di tenerezza nel vederlo lì. 

Non era molto sicura di quello che doveva fare in quel momento, ma sapeva che non poteva lasciarlo lì in quelle condizioni, quindi si decise a toccargli la spalla per svegliarlo.

Lui spalancò gli occhi spaventato e si tirò su a sedere molto velocemente ma se ne pentì immediatamente. Si portò le mani alla testa e si accasciò nuovamente. 

“Buongiorno.” disse Molly con freddezza. “C'è del caffè per te e ti consiglierei una doccia.”

A fatica, si sedette nuovamente, questa volta in maniera più lenta e prudente, e afferrò con gratitudine la tazza di caffè.

“Grazie, Molly.” mormorò lui con voce dolorante. 

“Quando avrai finito con il caffè troverai in bagno asciugamani puliti e i tuoi vestiti di ricambio. Li aveva lasciati qui per le emergenze...”

“Non devo restare per forza. Non voglio importi la mia presenza. Penso di riuscire a tornare a casa ora...”

“Non essere stupido. Il bagno è a tua disposizione.” dichiarò infine lasciando la stanza.

Quando, mezzora dopo, lui si presentò in cucina, era tornato quello di sempre. Elegante, impeccabile e bellissimo. Molly si pentì di averglielo lasciato fare perché così era molto più difficile riuscire a mantenersi distaccata.

“Ti senti meglio?” gli chiese mentre sorseggiava il suo tea.

“Molto. Grazie per tutto, Molly.”

“Non ho fatto nulla di speciale.”

“Avresti potuto cacciarmi via. Picchiarmi e insultarmi. Lasciarmi soffocare nel mio vomito. Negarmi il conforto di un caffè e di una doccia e degli abiti puliti. Eppure non hai fatto niente di tutto ciò. Questo mi fa almeno sperare di avere delle possibilità.”

“Ho fatto quello che avrebbe fatto chiunque altro, ma sono ancora furiosa con te. E aspetto ancora che tu ti faccia perdonare. Sino a quel momento non aspettarti nient'altro da me.”

“Naturalmente.” annuì lui sedendosi di fronte a lei. “Sono consapevole di aver rovinato tutto e di non poter pretendere nulla da te.”

“Incredibile l'effetto benefico che l'alcol ha su di te.” commentò lei con sarcasmo.

“Suppongo che tu abbia ragione.” replicò lui con un sorriso. “E, come ti dicevo, mi farò perdonare. Per prima cosa, intendo rettificare quello che ho detto. Mi recherò a casa di ognuno dei presenti a quel party e confesserò di aver mentito e che in realtà il mio era solo uno scatto di gelosia.”

“Pensi che questo sia sufficiente?”

“No, ma credo sia un inizio. Ed è giusto farlo.”

Molly abbassò lo sguardo, cercando di non mostrare quanto le sue parole l'avessero colpita.

“Va bene. Le considererò le tue scuse ufficiali e attenderò la tua prossima mossa.” commentò alzandosi dal tavolo per mettere la sua tazza nel lavello.

Aprì l'acqua senza pensarci, iniziando a lavarla, e sentì i passi di lui alle sue spalle fermarsi a pochi centimetri da lei.

“La mia prossima mossa, Molly, sarà riconquistare la tua fiducia, per quanto difficile possa essere a questo punto.”

Lei si voltò, ritrovandosi fra le sue braccia, e incrociò i suoi occhi. Il suo sguardo era dolce e addolorato ma, nonostante tutto, le sorrideva.

“Sherlock...” mormorò lei cercando di allontanarlo, ma il risultato fu solo che gli diede l'occasione di stringerla maggiormente a sé. “Che tu sia maledetto... Tutte queste chiacchiere erano solo per confondermi, non è vero? Per manipolarmi...”

“No, Molly, volevo solo che tu capissi quanto sono dispiaciuto... E che farei qualunque cosa per te.”

“Tu vuoi solo vincere, come sempre. Dimostrare che hai ragione.”

“Non questa volta, Molly.”

Non riuscì a impedirgli di chinarsi su di lei e baciarla, non ne aveva né la forza né la volontà. Si sentiva persa quando era lontano da lui e il tocco delle sue labbra era tutto ciò che desiderava in quel momento. Non significava che l'avesse perdonato, _oh no_ , ma non aveva intenzione di privarsi di quel piacere solo per quella ragione.

Gli allacciò le braccia al collo, stringendosi a lui il più possibile, mentre ricambiava il suo bacio con rabbia. Lui le infilò le mani sotto la vestaglia, accarezzando la sua pelle nuda e facendola rabbrividire, le afferrò i glutei con forza e la attirò contro la propria erezione.

“Molly...” mormorò lui contro la pelle del suo viso. “Pensavo fossi furiosa con me.”

“Oh, lo sono... Maledetto bastardo...” replicò lei mordendogli il labbro inferiore. “Ma sei in debito con me...”

Lui sorrise allontanandosi, e poi si inchinò di fronte a lei, slegando la cinta della sua vestaglia e scoprendola mentre la guardava con adorazione. Senza dire una parola, fece scivolare verso il basso i suoi slip, sino a toglierglieli. Lei alzò prima una gamba e poi l'altra, per agevolarlo, e rimase completamente scoperta di fronte a lui. Sherlock fece scorrere le sue grandi mani sulle sue gambe, risalendo sino ai suoi fianchi, e le sue labbra seguirono lo stesso percorso, sino a giungere al suo sesso caldo. Vi affondò il viso mentre la attirava a sé, e iniziò a baciarla con passione. Molly si dovette sorreggere al lavello per non crollare a terra quando sentì la lingua di lui farsi strada in lei.

Le sue labbra si chiusero intorno alla sua carne succhiandola avidamente e mordicchiandola delicatamente. Le sollevò la gamba, posandola sulla propria spalla, per permettergli di raggiungerla più in profondità e Molly non poté fare a meno di affondare le mani fra i suoi riccioli neri. In risposta, lui emise un mugugno che lei sentì vibrare dentro di sé sino a raggiungerla nel profondo e che la portò quasi al limite. Come se lui l'avesse intuito, intensificò il suo impegno, dedicandosi al suo clitoride, e il piacere esplose in lei come un uragano, portandola a gemere senza alcuna vergogna.

Era ancora tremante, con il capo all'indietro e le palpebre chiuse, quando sentì le labbra di lui contro il suo viso e le sue mani attirarla contro la sua erezione. Molly si ridestò dal suo torpore e lo guardò in viso. Le sue pupille erano dilatate e il suo fiato corto, chiaramente in preda al desiderio. Avrebbe voluto cedere, ma non poteva o avrebbe finito per pentirsene.

“No.” disse semplicemente spingendolo via e chiudendo la propria vestaglia. 

“Ma, Molly...”

“Ti ricordo che sono ancora arrabbiata con te, Sherlock Holmes.” dichiarò allontanandosi da lui e andando a chiudersi nella sua camera da letto sbattendo la porta.

 

Si era rannicchiata nella poltrona che aveva accanto al letto, stringendo le ginocchia al petto, e aspettava di sentire la porta d'ingresso chiudersi dietro di lui, ma passarono una decina di minuti senza alcun suono. Stava per uscire e cacciarlo lei stessa quando sentì un lieve bussare alla porta.

“Molly?” la chiamò la voce di lui dall'altro lato della porta. “Io vado via. Volevo solo salutarti e dirti che... Mi piacerebbe continuare a vederci e sentirci, se me lo permetti. Potrei... Ogni tanto... Posso scriverti?”

Molly si avvicinò alla porta e vi appoggiò la testa, facendo un profondo sospiro, chiuse gli occhi mentre si tratteneva dall'aprirla e gettarsi fra le sue braccia. Doveva ricordare costantemente a se stessa quanto fosse furiosa con lui.

“Se intendi mandarmi patetici messaggi con cui mi chiedi di perdonarti, la risposta è no.”

“Non pensavo a qualcosa del genere, te lo assicuro.” replicò lui immediatamente. “Vorrei solo... rimanere in contatto. Me lo permetti?”

“Va bene.” accettò infine, ma se ne pentì subito. “Non posso però promettere che avrai risposta ai tuoi messaggi.” aggiunse per correggere il tiro.

“Posso accettarlo.” accettò lui con tono apparentemente divertito. “Posso guardarti in viso prima di andare?”

Molly si morse il labbro inferiore nervosamente. Poteva farlo. Era abbastanza forte da guardarlo negli occhi e rimanere fredda. Lentamente, aprì la porta e fece un passo nella sua direzione.

Avrebbe voluto dire qualcosa, ma non sapeva bene cosa. Rimase semplicemente a guardarlo con aspettativa. Fu lui ad avvicinarsi a lei e a chinarsi per darle un bacio sulla guancia. Chiuse gli occhi per assaporare quel contatto. Le riportò alla mente gli anni che aveva passato desiderando che quell'uomo ricambiasse i suoi sentimenti e in cui tutto quello che aveva erano platonici gesti d'affetto come questo. Quando lui si scostò da lei, si fermò a guardarla, come se attendesse un suo gesto per andare o restare. Per allontanarsi definitivamente da lei o per prenderla tra le braccia e trascinarla a letto.

Prima di fare qualcosa di cui avrebbe potuto pentirsi, Molly fece un passo indietro.

“È meglio che tu vada.” lo congedò mentre incrociava le braccia sul petto per farsi forza.

Lui semplicemente annuì e se ne andò senza voltarsi indietro. E a quel punto Molly si lasciò andare e pianse.

 

Sherlock mantenne le promesse. Fece visita personalmente a tutti i presenti a quello sfortunato party chiedendo scusa per il suo comportamento e facendo presente che tutte le sue parole erano completamente false e frutto della sua gelosia. Molly ne ricevette il resoconto dettagliato da tutti i suoi amici. Il Consulente Investigativo sembrava aver messo da parte ogni briciola d'orgoglio solo per rimettere a posto le cose con lei.

E poi erano iniziati i messaggi. Come le aveva garantito, non erano patetiche richieste di perdono, ma semplici messaggi in cui le raccontava quello che faceva, come risolveva i casi o come litigava con suo fratello. Alcuni erano anche piuttosto divertenti. Molly si tratteneva dal rispondergli ma, ogni tanto, solo per fargli capire che li leggeva, faceva qualche freddo commento.

In questo modo passarono circa due settimane. Non si erano più visti e i messaggi erano l'unico contatto che ancora li legava. Molly non sapeva nemmeno più se considerarsi o no impegnata con lui. Il suo cuore lo era di certo, su questo non c'erano dubbi, ma si chiese se la loro relazione potesse superare quello che era successo. Nonostante i loro sentimenti e le buone intenzioni, avrebbe mai potuto fidarsi di nuovo di lui? Avrebbe mai potuto guardarlo senza ricordare quanto l'avesse ferita?

Quella sera, dopo aver concluso il suo turno al Barts ed essere rientrata nel comfort del suo appartamento, non faceva che pensarci. Fece doccia e poi si stese sul suo divano avvolgendosi in una coperta, cercando la concentrazione per leggere un libro, invano.

Lo mise via e prese nuovamente il suo telefono alla ricerca di un messaggio da parte di lui, ma ne rimase delusa. Per la prima volta dopo due settimane, quel giorno lui non le aveva scritto. Si era dunque arreso? La verità era che le mancava. Quei messaggi erano l'unico filo che ancora lo manteneva vicino a lei e ora era svanito. Iniziò a scrivergli lei stessa un messaggio ma, prima di premere invio, lo cancellò. 

Posò il telefono e si alzò dal divano, recandosi in cucina. Aveva bisogno di qualcosa che la confortasse, ma non sapeva cosa. 

Il tea non sarebbe bastato. 

Il cioccolato non avrebbe curato il suo cuore. 

Il cibo non avrebbe riempito quel vuoto alla bocca dello stomaco. 

E poi, come ultima spiaggia, aprì l'armadio dei liquori. Forse avrebbe potuto bere qualcosa, solo per rilassarsi.

Si rese conto di essere andata troppo oltre quando tentò di versarsi un altro bicchiere ma la bottiglia risultò essere irrimediabilmente vuota. Si accigliò, infastidita, e la posò sul tavolo. Riprese in mano il telefono ma ancora non c'era alcun messaggio di Sherlock. Nella sua mente annebbiata dall'alcol c'era un'unica soluzione possibile. Premere invio e far partire una chiamata verso di lui.

Ci furono alcuni squilli e poi, finalmente, ci fu risposta.

“Molly?” rispose la voce del detective con il fiato corto. “Molly, sei tu?”

“Sherlock? Stai forse... cosa stai facendo?” chiese lei sospettosa. 

“Ho un caso. Posso richiamarti?”

“Un caso? E quale caso ti fa ansimare? Sei con una donna?”

“No!” esclamò lui con tono offeso. “Sono con John.”

“Con John? Oh, cielo...” esclamò lei portandosi una mano alla bocca. “Tu e John...”

“No, Molly! Ma come puoi pensare una cosa simile? Stiamo seguendo un sospettato... Anzi, direi che lo abbiamo perso.” concluse con un sospiro e poi riprendendo a respirare in maniera più profonda, come se si fosse fermato dal correre.

“Quindi sei davvero con John?”  
“Ovviamente.”

“Me lo passi per favore?”

“Molly, dubiti della mia parola?”

“Forse. Passamelo.”

Ci fu qualche secondo di silenzio e poi sentì dei rumori prima che il telefono fosse passato in mano a John.

“Molly? Sei tu?” chiese l'amico confuso e ancora con il fiatone.

“Cosa stavate facendo tu e Sherlock un momento fa?”

“Correvamo dietro a un maledetto sospettato d'omicidio. Quel bastardo è riuscito a sparire tra la folla di Piccadilly...”

“Ok. Grazie, John. Puoi ripassarmi Sherlock?”

Attese qualche secondo e poi finalmente sentì nuovamente il suo respiro.

“E va bene. Scusa se ho dubitato.” disse cercando di mantenere un po' di dignità. “È solo che... Non so cosa mi è passato per la testa. Non avrei dovuto nemmeno chiamarti...”  
“Molly... Hai bevuto?” chiese lui con tono divertito.

“Solo qualche bicchiere, per rilassarmi.”

“Quanti bicchieri?”

“Due, tre, dieci... Non lo so.” ammise lei con un sospiro. “Il fatto è che mi manchi. Sei un idiota ma mi manchi.”

“Molly... Anche tu mi manchi.” aggiunse lui abbassando la voce, probabilmente per non farsi sentire da John. “Allora, pensi di potermi perdonare?”

“Penso di averti perdonato quella stessa mattina quando ti ho visto andare via.” ammise lei con un sospiro. “E tenerti a distanza è una punizione per me quanto lo è per te. Non lo sopporto più, Sherlock. _Ti voglio_.”

Sentì un silenzio carico di tensione dall'altra parte del telefono e poi la voce di Sherlock chiamare un taxi.

“Molly, dieci minuti e sono da te.”  
“No, stai seguendo un caso. Non voglio che mandi tutto a monte per me...”

“Non mi importa nulla del caso. Sto venendo da te.”

Molly non poté evitare di sorridere, commossa. Se avesse voluto una dimostrazione di quanto fosse importante per lui, l'aveva appena avuta.

“Ti aspetto.” disse chiudendo la conversazione. 

 

Quando il campanello suonò, lei accorse alla porta incespicando sui propri piedi, ma si fermò un momento per guardarsi nello specchio accanto. Una volta soddisfatta, fece un profondo respiro e poi aprì la porta. Sherlock era lì, ancora con il fiato corto per aver fatto le scale più velocemente del solito, e le sorrideva. Prima che lei potesse dire qualunque cosa, lui la raggiunse, prendendole il viso fra le mani e baciandola con incredibile passione. Lei fece qualche passo indietro, finendo contro il muro, e gli circondò il collo con le braccia mentre ricambiava quel bacio che aveva sognato ogni notte delle precedenti due settimane.

“Oh, Molly...” mormorò lui contro il suo viso. “Non ho desiderato altro che questo per giorni e giorni...”

“Anche io...” replicò lei socchiudendo gli occhi per assaporare meglio quel momento meraviglioso. “Non riesco a starti lontano, maledetto idiota.” aggiunse con ironia.

“Sei sicura che non sia l'alcol a parlare? Domattina non ti pentirai di avermi perdonato?”

“Probabilmente.” ammise lei prima scoppiare a ridere. “Ma la verità è che sarò troppo felice di svegliarmi fra le tue braccia per ricordare il motivo per cui ero tanto arrabbiata con te.”

“Ti prometto che non te ne pentirai, Molly Hooper.” replicò lui con un sorriso prima di prenderla in braccio e trascinarla in camera da letto. 


	8. Cooking

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!
> 
> Nuovo capitolo e nuovo momento hot, questa volta in tutti i sensi. Perché lo spunto per questa shot è il cibo piccante... Spero vi piaccia.
> 
> Buona lettura.
> 
>  

**Cooking**

 

L'archivio dei veleni era da sistemare. C'erano quelli naturali mischiati a quelli chimici, per non parlare delle zone di provenienza e dell'ordine alfabetico. Dopo aver sbuffato iniziò a rimetterli come erano, campione dopo campione. Si prese tutto il tempo necessario per avere una catalogazione assolutamente perfetta. Aveva quasi finito quando la porta si spalancò e il vento mandò all'aria tutto il suo lavoro appena concluso.

Si accigliò irritato, guardando verso l'ingresso, da cui proveniva un profumo particolare e invitante. Fece qualche passo in quella direzione e annusò. Sentiva odore di cipolle, peperoni e spezie. Peperoncino e cumino. E forse una punta di lime. Era come se il ristorante messicano dietro l'angolo avesse deciso di invadere la sua privacy. O forse era solo il Mind Palace di Mycroft che sconfinava nel suo... E questo sarebbe stato decisamente preoccupante.

Spalancò gli occhi, ritornando al suo salotto di Baker Street. Era steso sul divano e c'erano dei profumi che aleggiavano per tutta la casa. Si tirò su a sedere confuso e poi decise di raggiungere la cucina. Spalancò le porte e gli aromi lo investirono con prepotenza. Sui fornelli c'era una padella che sfrigolava e sul tavolo apparecchiato c'era anche della salsa guacamole, dei nachos e delle tortillas calde.

“Oh, eccoti. Giusto in tempo per la nostra cena speciale!” esclamò Molly, voltandosi di tre quarti verso di lui mentre continuava a girare delle fajitas.

“Cosa fai?” chiese Sherlock perplesso.

“Cucino per te. So che ti piace il cibo messicano e allora ho pensato di sorprenderti con una cena fatta in casa.”

“In realtà io preferisco il cinese.”

“Sì, lo so, ma quella volta che hai risolto quel caso di omicidio tra _mariachi_ mi avevi detto che il cibo messicano non era male...”

“Davvero? Non lo ricordo. Mi sorprende che tu lo ricordi... È stato anni fa.”

“Io mi ricordo tutto di te, Sherlock.” ammise lei con sguardo basso.

“E va bene, Molly. Il caso vuole che abbia fame.” accettò lui con un gesto annoiato della mano. “Hai previsto anche qualcosa da bere?”

“In frigo c'è la sangria.”

“Che non è esattamente messicana, ma chiuderò un occhio.” commentò Sherlock prendendo la caraffa dal frigo e versando il liquido rosso nei bicchieri. “Sai, Molly, questa versione di te è davvero... curiosa.”

“ _Curiosa?_ Intendi ridicola?”

“No, intendo intrigante.”

Molly spense il fornello e mise la padella calda sul tavolo iniziando a versarne il contenuto nei piatti.

“Oh, ti prego. Ho farina ovunque e le mie mani odorano di cipolla... Non vorrai dirmi che tutto questo ti piace?”

Sherlock scivolò dietro di lei e le circondò la vita con le braccia, affondando il viso nel suo collo.

“Tu mi piaci sempre. Che tu sia dolce o salata... o piccante.”

Molly rise e si voltò all'indietro per incontrare le sue labbra e baciarlo.

“Frena l'entusiasmo sino a dopo cena...” lo avvertì lei con un sorriso. “Non vorrai far freddare le fajitas?”

“Sarebbe un crimine almeno quanto lo sarebbe non baciarti ora.” obbiettò lui prima di iniziare a succhiarle appassionatamente il labbro inferiore ed esplorare la sua bocca con la propria lingua. “Grazie.” sussurrò infine.

“Per cosa?”

“Per esserci sempre e per avermi preparato questa meravigliosa cena.”

“Non l'hai ancora assaggiata. Potrebbe essere terribile.”

La mano di Sherlock si allungò verso la ciotola in cui c'era la guacamole e vi infilò un dito prendendone un po' e poi se lo portò alla bocca e succhiandolo con gusto.

“È deliziosa. Come te.”

Molly rotolò fra le sue braccia e gli circondò il collo prima di baciarlo con passione. Sherlock la strinse a sé e le sciolse il nodo del grembiule dietro alla schiena, togliendoglielo, mentre le sfiorava la nuca con le labbra.

“Mmm... Sherlock... La cena.” mormorò lei con un sospiro.

“Hai ragione... Ne riparliamo dopo.” acconsentì lui con un sorriso, allontanandosi da lei per scostare la sua sedia in un gesto galante.

Una volta entrambi seduti iniziarono a farcire le tortillas calde con le fajitas e la guacamole, arrotolandole e mangiandole con gusto, e presto la cena fu consumata.

“Devo ammetterlo, Molly Hooper. Non avrei mai creduto che tra i tuoi mille talenti potesse esserci anche quello per la cucina messicana.”

Lei rise mentre metteva i piatti nella lavastoviglie.

“Ma quale talento! È più semplice di quello che sembra. Ho semplicemente fatto una ricerca su internet e ho trovato delle ricette che ho copiato...”

“E lo hai fatto egregiamente.” ammise lui avvicinandosi a lei e sfiorando il suo braccio nudo con le dita. “Ora, però, abbiamo un discorso in sospeso.”

Molly si voltò verso di lui, dedicandogli un sorriso, e gli prese il viso fra le mani.

“Il tempo di una doccia e sono tua.”

“Assolutamente no, Molly.” replicò lui scuotendo la testa. “Ti voglio esattamente così come sei ora. Infarinata e con della salsa guacamole sul vestito. E dopo, se vorrai fare la doccia, la faremo insieme.”

Molly scoppiò a ridere e poi lo baciò con trasporto, spingendolo all'indietro. Fu allora che Sherlock la prese per i fianchi e la sollevò per poi stenderla sul tavolo e posizionarsi fra le sue gambe. Lei indossava un vecchio vestito di cotone che le arrivava sino al ginocchio e lui lo sollevò lentamente sino a scoprirle la pancia. Si chinò e la baciò all'altezza dell'ombelico, leccando la sua pelle, disegnando i contorni dei suoi muscoli addominali e scendendo sino all'elastico dei suoi slip.

Lei reagì sollevando il vestito sino alle spalle e sfilandoselo, restando così a seno nudo di fronte a lui. Sherlock sorrise maliziosamente e risalì sino a baciare i suoi capezzoli turgidi e succhiandoli avidamente. Mentre lo faceva, le piccole mani di Molly gli sbottonavano la camicia rapidamente, permettendo alla loro pelle di entrare in contatto.

Le mani di lei raggiunsero la testa riccioluta di lui attirandolo nuovamente verso di sé e baciandolo. Le sue labbra erano salate e calde, con un retrogusto piccante che gli faceva ribollire il sangue. Si sbottonò i pantaloni e tirò giù la cerniera, facendoli calare a terra, e poi infilò le mani sotto gli slip di lei, sfilandoli.

“Sei impaziente...” mormorò lei mentre si inarcava contro di lui.

“Colpa tua e della cena piccante e afrodisiaca che mi hai preparato.”

“ _Afrodisiaca?_ ”

“Oh, sì. Tutte quelle spezie...” spiegò lui mentre il suo viso scivolava fra le sue cosce e iniziava ad assaggiarla.

Molly gemette quando sentì la sua lingua dentro di sé, irrigidendosi e afferrando con forza i suoi capelli. Sapeva perfettamente quali erano i suoi punti deboli e li sfruttò immediatamente, troppo eccitato per perdere tempo. Mordicchiò e succhiò la sua carne sino a portare il suo corpo a dei tremiti involontari, per poi concentrarsi sul suo clitoride e portarla al limite della sopportazione. Prima che lei raggiungesse l'apice s'interruppe, solo per risalire il suo corpo e sostituire la sua bocca con il suo membro eretto. Sprofondò in lei in un'unica spinta. I loro corpi erano entrambi caldi come lava e i loro movimenti si fecero rapidi e incontrollati. Quando lei si aggrappò a lui con forza, sollevando il bacino per sentirlo più vicino, emettendo un gemito gutturale, anche lui si lasciò andare a un travolgente orgasmo.

“Se solo avessi saputo...” mormorò lei ridendo quando ritrovò sufficiente fiato.

“Che cosa?”  
“Se solo avessi saputo che effetto ti faceva il cibo piccante... Magari non avrei passato tanti anni a correrti dietro.”

Lui rise e la baciò con dolcezza, posando la fronte su quella di lei.

“Non cibo piccante qualunque, però.” specificò lui con un sorriso. “Deve essere preparato da te.”

“Potrei specializzarmi in cibo messicano.”

“Certamente approverei.”

Risero entrambi mentre continuavano a scambiarsi delle effusioni, poi Sherlock la afferrò per i fianchi e si alzò portandola fra le braccia.

“Avevamo parlato di una doccia insieme, giusto?”

“Ottima idea...” ammise lei baciandogli il collo con malizia.

 

 

 

 


	9. Singing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!
> 
> Eccoci con un nuovo capitolo. Il precedente non sembra aver avuto molto successo. Forse era un po’ banale... Spero che questo sia più gradito.
> 
> Buona lettura.

**Singing**

 

_“I see trees of green, red roses too_

_I see them bloom for me and you_

_And I think to myself what a wonderful world._

_I see skies of blue and clouds of white_

_The bright blessed the day, the dark sacred night_

_And I think to myself what a wonderful world._

_The colors of the rainbow so pretty in the sky_

_Are also on the faces of people going by_

_I see friends shaking hands saying how do you do_

_But they're really saying is I love you._

_I hear baby's crying and I watched them grow_

_They'll learn much more than I'll ever know_

_And I think to myself what a wonderful world._

_Yes, I think to myself what a wonderful world.”_

_(What a wonderful world – Louis Armstrong)_

 

 

 

 

 

Quando le prime luci del mattino avevano fatto capolino dalla finestra, si era svegliato immediatamente. Si era stiracchiato pigramente, rotolandosi fra le lenzuola, e poi si era fermato a guardare la figura rannicchiata poco distante. Il suo respiro regolare era come una musica e il calore che emanava il suo corpo era confortante. Provava l’irrazionale desiderio di svegliarla solo per specchiarsi nei suoi occhi, ma si trattenne. Sapeva che non era una buona idea.

Si alzò e indossò la vestaglia, e poi prese il telefono e fece partire un singolo squillo. Pochi minuti dopo la voce allegra della sua padrona di casa lo raggiunse dalla cucina.

“Buongiorno, caro.” Lo salutò mentre lui si affacciava alla porta. “Ti ho portato la colazione, sia per te che per Juliet.”

“Grazie, Mrs Hudson.” Replicò lui con un sorriso mentre la raggiungeva. “Sta ancora dormendo. Le dispiace badare a lei mentre vado a fare una doccia?”

“Naturalmente, caro. Sai che non aspetto altro.”

“Molly sarà di ritorno presto, comunque.”

“Nessun problema. E, se volete, posso portarla di sotto con me e lasciarvi un po’ di... privacy.”

“Molto generoso da parte sua.” Acconsentì il Consulente facendole l’occhiolino mentre entrava in bagno.

Aprì l’acqua molto calda e rimase immobile sotto il getto sino a che la sua pelle non riuscì più a sopportarlo, solo allora diminuì la temperatura.

Si sentiva bene, davvero bene. Non avrebbe mai immaginato che sarebbe arrivato il giorno in cui si sarebbe sentito in pace con se stesso e indiscutibilmente felice. Si infilò le mani fra i capelli bagnati, tirandoli all’indietro, e chiuse gli occhi lasciando che l’acqua gli investisse la faccia.

Ripensò agli ultimi giorni, gli ultimi mesi, l’ultimo anno, e non poté trattenersi dal sorridere. Aveva avuto dalla vita più di quanto avrebbe mai potuto sperare. Chiuse l’acqua e iniziò a insaponarsi i capelli, iniziando a mugugnare istintivamente una melodia, per l’esattezza la stessa che aveva canticchiato la sera prima per Juliet. Era come se quella musica e quelle parole si fossero incastrate nel suo cervello, in un loop infinito. Fu perfettamente naturale per lui iniziare a cantarne le parole. Non ci aveva mai riflettuto particolarmente, ma era come se quella vecchia canzone rispecchiasse completamente ciò che provava. La gioia e la meraviglia nello scoprire che la propria vita è assolutamente perfetta.

Aveva riaperto l’acqua, sciacquandosi dalla schiuma, ma non aveva smesso di cantare. Fu per questo, probabilmente, che non si accorse che la porta del bagno veniva aperta. Si rese conto di non essere solo quando gli venne toccato un braccio. Si voltò all’istante e sorrise.

“Sei in anticipo.” Commentò prendendola per mano attirando il corpo nudo di lei contro il suo.

“Meno male. Così ho potuto assistere al tuo piccolo concerto sotto la doccia.”

“Ti è piaciuto?”

“Molto. Era davvero molto sexy...”

“Davvero? Quanto sexy?”

“Estremamente.” Confessò lei maliziosamente mentre gli allacciava le braccia al collo.

“Juliet è con Mrs Hudson...” replicò lui accogliendo immediatamente il suggerimento.

“Ed è esattamente questo il motivo per cui sono qui.” Aggiunse lei iniziando a mordergli il lobo dell’orecchio con entusiasmo.

Sherlock emise un gemito roco e si chinò a baciarle il viso mentre la attirava a sé, godendo della sensazione della loro pelle bagnata in contatto.

“Canta per me, Sherlock...” lo implorò lei mentre lui le sfiorava il collo con le labbra.

Le circondò la vita con le braccia, come se stessero ballando, e si avvicinò al suo orecchio cantando sommessamente. Pochi secondi dopo percepì distintamente  i brividi che le attraversarono il corpo, nonostante l’acqua calda che continuava a scorrere sulla loro pelle.

Fece appena in tempo a finire la prima strofa quando lei lo baciò, spingendolo contro la parete della doccia, e lui ricambiò il suo ardore senza esitare. Prima che potesse anche solo pensare di impedirglielo, la vide inchinarsi di fronte a lui per baciare e coccolare il suo membro ormai decisamente duro.

“Continua a cantare...” lo implorò prima di aprire le sue piccole labbra e circondare la sua punta con il calore della propria bocca.

Lui reclinò il capo all’indietro, travolto dal piacere di quel contatto, e iniziò a fare come richiesto, se pur intervallando le parole con qualche gemito incontrollabile, arrivando a perdere completamente il controllo quando venne travolto da un orgasmo.

“Oh, Molly...” esclamò ancora con il fiato corto, completamente stordito.

Lei si era risollevata e gli aveva sorriso prima di allungarsi per prendere lo shampoo e iniziare a insaponarsi i capelli.

“Scusami, non ho resistito.”

Lui l’aveva attirata nuovamente a sé, iniziando a lavarle personalmente la chioma castana.

“Non c’è niente di cui tu debba scusarti.” Sussurrò lui dolcemente mentre le accarezzava il viso. “Sei stata meravigliosa. E ora io sono in debito con te...”

“E come intendi sdebitarti?”

“Troverò un modo.”

“Se farai da babysitter a Juliet per il resto della giornata saremo pari.”

 “ _Oh._ ” Sherlock si irrigidì, sorpreso. “Non è esattamente quello a cui stavo pensando.”

Molly rise mentre prendeva la spugna insaponata e iniziava a lavarsi.

“Beh, puoi sdebitarti anche in altri modi, se vuoi, ma farai comunque da babysitter. Ho bisogno di riposare prima del prossimo turno.”

Sherlock sbuffò sonoramente e poi le prese la spugna per insaponarle la schiena lentamente, come se le stesse facendo un massaggio.

“E va bene.” acconsentì con finto disappunto. “Ora mi occuperò di te e poi, dopo averti portato a letto e fatto urlare di piacere, mi occuperò di nostra figlia.”

“Sei proprio l’uomo ideale.” Replicò lei con ironia.

“In effetti, lo sono.” Ammise lui senza falsa modestia prima di baciarla con trasporto. “Sei molto fortunata, Molly Holmes.”

“Ne sono consapevole, ma anche tu lo sei.”

“Assolutamente.”

 

 


	10. Ice Cream

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!
> 
> Eccoci a un nuovo capitolo.
> 
> Mi sono dilungata più del previsto. Non avevo intenzione di fare una shot così lunga, ma sono stata un po’ logorroica… Probabilmente a un certo punto ho anche perso un po’ il filo ma spero che il senso della fic sia cmq chiaro.
> 
> Spero vi piaccia.
> 
> Buona lettura.

**Ice Cream**

 

Molly si strinse nel cappotto e fece fare due giri alla sciarpa intorno al collo. Faceva freddo, forse avrebbe addirittura nevicato. L’idea non le dispiaceva, avrebbe reso tutto più bello. E poi le ricordava quando era piccola e andava a passeggiare sotto la neve con suo padre.

  
_“È troppo bella per osservarla da dietro una finestra, non credi?”_ le ripeteva lui facendole l’occhiolino.

Molly sorrise ripensando a quando loro due, intrepidi, andavano persino a comprare un gelato da passeggio per godersi appieno quel momento magico.

Avrebbe proprio voluto un gelato in quel momento. Era stata una giornata faticosa  e sarebbe stato l’ideale per coccolarsi un po’.

Invece che dirigersi alla metropolitana, proseguì per un centinaio di metri, raggiungendo una gelateria. Inutile dire che non c’era nessuno al suo interno, ma evidentemente dovevano avere un qualche tipo di clientela anche in quel periodo dell’anno, dato che erano aperti.

C’era una vasta scelta di gusti. Quelli classici, al cioccolato, alla frutta, alla soia e persino quelli ispirati ai cartoni animati.

Molly sorrise come una bambina in un negozio di giocattoli. Voleva qualcosa di cremoso ma che avesse un gusto forte e particolare. Amava i contrasti, come il dolce accoppiato all’amaro o all’aspro. E così optò per l’amarena e il cioccolato extra dark.

La signora dietro al bancone le consegnò il cono con un sorriso materno e lei uscì dal negozio felice come non le capitava da tempo.

_Purtroppo, però, il suo buon umore non poteva durare a lungo._

Una figura scura si scontrò con lei, facendo finire il suo delizioso gelato sul suo cappotto.

“Oh, accidenti!” esclamò mordendosi la lingua per non imprecare. “Non lo avevo nemmeno assaggiato!”

“Dovresti guardare dove vai, Molly Hooper.” Replicò l’uomo di fronte a lei, senza un minimo di rimorso.

Alzò lo sguardo con un sospiro. Naturalmente era lui. Quell’uomo aveva il potere di essere presente nei momenti più imbarazzanti della sua vita, rendendoli ancora più imbarazzanti.

“Sherlock… Anche tu avresti potuto stare attento!” replicò con fastidio rendendosi conto che il suo prezioso Belstaff era invece rimasto immacolato.

“Non è colpa mia se te ne vai in giro con un cono gelato fuori stagione. Come avrei potuto prevederlo?”

“Uscivo da una gelateria!”

“Fanno anche il caffè. Potevi aver preso un caffè.”

“E in quel caso avrei potuto avere una tazza di caffè bollente in mano!”

“Ma sarebbe stata comunque una tua responsabilità evitare gli altri pedoni.”

“D’ACCORDO!” esclamò lei esasperata. “È colpa mia e della mia goffaggine, come sempre.”

Molly aprì la borsa alla ricerca di qualche salvietta per ripulire il cappotto, ma invano. Stava per arrendersi quando la grande mano di lui le tese un fazzoletto di carta.

“Grazie.” Mormorò sentendosi ancora imbarazzata e irritata.

“Si tratta comunque di un inutile espediente. Quel cappotto deve essere lavato subito o non si smacchierà mai.”

“Sei anche un esperto di macchie?”

“Ho lavorato in incognito in una lavanderia per una settimana. Per un caso. Un cadavere era stato trovato all’interno in una lavatrice industriale.”

“Affascinante.” Commentò lei con sarcasmo. “Comunque, ora vado a casa e lo pulirò in qualche modo.”

“Non se ne parla. C’è una lavanderia a gettoni proprio dall’altro lato della strada.” Obbiettò lui prendendola per mano e trascinandola sino a lì.

In meno di cinque minuti, il suo cappotto era stato messo dentro una lavatrice.

“E ora?” chiese lei allargando le braccia. “Devo restare qui per quanto tempo in attesa che il mio cappotto sia nuovamente disponibile?”

“Ci vorrà un’ora circa.”

“ _Fantastico.”_ Sbuffò lei sedendosi in un angolo con fastidio e incrociando le braccia sul petto.

“Sei arrabbiata?” domandò lui sedendosi accanto.

“Avrei preferito lavarlo a casa così nel frattempo avrei potuto mettere il pigiama e sdraiarmi sul mio divano con un plaid.”

Lui non commentò, ma si alzò in piedi e si tolse il cappotto, porgendoglielo galantemente. Lei si accigliò sorpresa e poi sorrise, accettandolo. Lo infilò e poi si risedette, godendosi quell’indumento che ancora conservava il calore e il profumo del suo proprietario.

“Evita solo di sporcarlo di gelato.” Ironizzò lui risedendosi accanto a lei con un sorriso furbo.

Lei reagì dandogli una gomitata fingendosi offesa, ma poi si mise a ridere.

“Mi devi un gelato, comunque.”

“Ti pagherò la lavanderia. Il costo è superiore a quello del gelato.”

“Ma il danno morale è incolmabile.”

“Cosa chiedi come risarcimento, Dottoressa Hooper?” replicò lui divertito.

“Sicuramente almeno un altro cono gelato.”

“E che altro?”

“Magari potresti farmi compagnia.”

“Il gelato non è esattamente il mio genere di _cosa_.”

“Il gelato non è _una cosa_!” esclamò lei scioccata. “È un _comfort food_. Ti fa sentire coccolato e ti riporta all’infanzia…”

“Preferisco dimenticare gran parte della mia infanzia.”

“Oh, andiamo!” replicò lei alzando gli occhi al cielo. “Non eri felice quando ti compravano un gelato?”

“Non mi è mai piaciuto molto.”

“Esistono decine e decine di gusti di gelato, come è possibile che non te ne piaccia nemmeno uno?”

“Non amo la consistenza ed è troppo freddo.”

“ _Tu non sei umano_.”

“Probabile.”

Molly scosse la testa divertita e, incredibilmente, vide le belle labbra di lui sorridere di rimando.

“Sono certa che possa esserci un modo per farti amare il gelato.”

“Perché è così importante per te che io lo ami?”

“Perché così potremmo mangiarlo insieme.” Ammise lei sinceramente, pentendosene un secondo dopo, e si morse il labbro nervosamente.

Sapeva cosa poteva sembrare. Lui avrebbe pensato che lei stava cercando di chiedergli di uscire con lei… di nuovo. E invece non era quello che intendeva. Era bello passare del tempo con lui, anche solo a chiacchierare, e le sarebbe piaciuto trovare il modo di frequentarsi. Da amici.

“D’accordo, Molly Hooper.”

“Come, prego?”

“Accetto la tua sfida.” Disse lui con una strana luce negli occhi. “Se troverai il modo di farmi piacere il gelato ti comprerò un cappotto nuovo. O qualunque altra cosa tu voglia in sostituzione.”

“Non è quello che intendevo… Non volevo renderlo una sfida.”

“Ma così è più intrigante, non credi?” insistette lui strizzando l’occhio nella sua direzione.

“Ok…” accettò infine, anche se non del tutto convinta. “Nel frattempo, però, io rivoglio il mio gelato.”

Sherlock si alzò in piedi e fece una finta smorfia di disappunto prima di uscire dalla lavanderia e correre via. Molly si alzò di scatto, come per fermarlo, ma era inutile. Aveva già attraversato la strada ed era entrato nella gelateria di fronte. Si sentì terribilmente in colpa. Aveva ancora indosso il suo cappotto quindi lui non era sufficientemente coperto per il freddo di quella sera.

Appena due minuti dopo, lo vide uscire nuovamente dalla gelateria e correre verso la lavanderia, con in mano due coni gelato. _Due?_  


Una volta chiusa la porta alle sue spalle, le tese un cono, assolutamente identico a quello che era finito spalmato sul suo cappotto.

“Sherlock… Sei uscito senza cappotto.” Lo rimproverò lei dolcemente mentre accettava con gratitudine il gelato.

“Non fa così freddo.”

“Non essere stupido.” Replicò lei sfilandosi il cappotto e restituendoglielo. “Mettilo, non voglio che ti ammali. Io non ho più freddo.”

Lui lo prese ma non lo indossò, posandolo sulla sedia accanto a lei.

“Non ne ho necessità in questo momento.”

Molly alzò gli occhi al cielo. Bambino testardo. Si sedette e assaggiò il gelato. Era delizioso e Sherlock aveva ricordato perfettamente i gusti che aveva scelto. Inevitabilmente, alzò lo sguardo verso il cono che lui teneva in mano. Sembrava essere alla vaniglia.

“Come mai hai deciso di prenderne uno anche per te?”

“Per iniziare la nostra sfida. Penso che sarebbe un modo interessante di sfruttare questo tempo, non credi?”

“Sì, ma io ancora non ho pensato a come fare…”

“Ti verrà in mente.”

Molly rise e leccò il gelato in circolo, evitando che piccole gocce le colassero verso la mano.

“Dovresti iniziare a mangiarlo anche tu o ti si scioglierà.” Lo avvertì notando che era ancora immobile.

“Ecco, io…”

“Ho capito, lascia fare a me.”

Molly gli passò il suo cono e in cambio prese il suo, leccandone la circonferenza e rendendo il gelato compatto e regolare, per poi scambiarli nuovamente.

Sherlock la guardava con la fronte aggrottata, apparentemente confuso.

“C’è qualcosa che non va?”

Lui non rispose ma si concentrò sul suo cono, avvicinandolo alla bocca e iniziando a leccarlo così come aveva fatto lei poco prima.

“Confessa. Non è affatto male.”  Incalzò lei dandogli una piccola spallata per scuoterlo.

Lui sembrò sorpreso dal suo gesto ma si riprese rapidamente.

“Hai lasciato tracce di amarena e cioccolato nel mio gelato alla vaniglia.”

“Oh.” Esclamò lei con sarcasmo. “ _Mi perdoni, my Lord_.”

“Ti stai beffando di me, Molly Hooper?”

“Un po’.”

“Cosa faresti se lasciassi tracce di vaniglia nel tuo gelato al cioccolato?”

“Mi piace la vaniglia.”

“Ma non sarebbe più il gelato che desideravi.”

“Non sarebbe un dramma. I due sapori si fondono bene.”

“Mischiare i sapori… Non è una cosa che fa per me.”

“Considerali esperimenti chimici.”

Lui voltò il capo di scatto, come offeso, e Molly non poté fare a meno di scoppiare a ridere.

“Per i sapori funziona come per le persone. Due gusti troppo simili sarebbero nauseanti, ma due opposti insieme sono interessanti.” Spiegò lei mentre si gustava il contrasto tra l’amaro del cioccolato extra dark e il dolce quasi stucchevole dell’amarena.

“La famosa teoria degli opposti che si attraggono.” Commentò lui mentre continuava a leccare con poca convinzione il suo cono.

Sembrava un gatto che provava a immergere una zampa nell’acqua.

“Sei un chimico, sai che è vero.”

“Spesso, ma non sempre. Ci sono troppe variabili in gioco.”

“D’accordo, ma le probabilità sono comunque molto alte, non credi?”

Lui fece spallucce, chiaramente non convinto, e continuava a fissare il suo gelato come se fosse un nemico.

“Sherlock, quel gelato non ti ha fatto nulla di male.” Disse lei trattenendo un risolino.

“Sto solo cercando di capire come tu possa trovare confortante questo alimento.”

“Tanto per cominciare, è dolce.”

“E il picco di glicemia da l’illusione di essere felici, sin qui ci arrivo.”

“È divertente.”

“Non sono d’accordo.”

“Lo mangiavo sempre con mio padre quando andavamo a fare una delle nostre intrepide passeggiate sotto la neve.”

“Se fa già freddo perché consumare un alimento ancora più freddo?”

“Per avere l’illusione che l’ambiente circostante lo sia di meno.”

Lui si accigliò, ancora confuso, e leccò la circonferenza del cono così come aveva visto fare a lei.

“Sherlock, seriamente, perché hai preso un cono anche per te?”

“Ho pensato di dargli un’altra possibilità. Magari con il tuo aiuto potevo capire cosa avesse di così speciale…”

“Ma ancora non riesci a capirlo, giusto?”

“Non sopporto di non capire.”

“Dovresti solo lasciarti andare e godertelo. Devi considerarlo un momento di relax. Non va analizzato. Fai un profondo respiro e mangialo senza pensarci troppo.”

“Molly Hooper, se mi stai chiedendo di non pensare significa che non mi conosci affatto.”

“Se non puoi evitare di pensare, allora concentrati su qualcos’altro.”

Lui sembrò ascoltarla e, invece di rimanere rigido e impettito su quella poltroncina, si appoggiò allo schienale e fece un profondo respiro.  Solo allora avvicinò il cono alle labbra e iniziò a leccarlo.

“Non va molto meglio?” chiese Molly con un sorriso.

“In effetti, se non penso alla consistenza e alla temperatura del composto, riesco a distrarmi.”

“A cosa hai scelto di pensare?”

“ _A te_.”

Molly si interruppe dal leccare il suo gelato, sorpresa. Si voltò di tre quarti con sguardo interrogativo.

“Più passa il tempo e più mi rendo conto di non conoscerti affatto.” Spiegò lui pur continuando a fissare il vuoto di fronte a sé.

“Tu mi conosci.” Obbiettò lei accigliandosi.

“Non mi sono mai preso la briga di farlo davvero. Oggi ho scoperto che ami i gusti contrastanti e il gelato perché ti ricorda tuo padre.  Questo è il genere di informazione che non possiedo su di te. _I dettagli_.”

“E quali altri dettagli vorresti conoscere?”

Lui fece spallucce mentre continuava a leccare il suo gelato con aria annoiata.

“E va bene, allora. _Dettagli_.” iniziò lei con un sospiro divertito. “Quando mi sento triste vado in biblioteca, cerco i libri più antichi che ci sono e li annuso. Rimango lì per ore a respirare l'odore di carta ingiallita, inchiostro e pelle. E tutto passa.”

“È del tutto illogico. Come può l'odore di un libro farti stare meglio?”

“Allo stesso modo in cui ci riesce un gelato d'inverno. Non è una questione di logica. Sono sensazioni legate ai ricordi.” spiegò lei con naturalezza. “E che mi dici di te? Che ne è dei tuoi dettagli?”

“Io non ne ho.”

“Oh, Sherlock, ti prego!” lo rimproverò lei dolcemente. “Tu sei pieno di dettagli. Sei come un Monet.”

“Cosa intendi?”

“Se permetti a qualcuno di avvicinarsi abbastanza si rende conto che nascondi migliaia di dettagli.”

“E allora dimmi, Molly Hooper, tu cosa vedi?” domandò lui avvicinando il viso a quello di lei e facendola sussultare.

“Non barare.” replicò lei. “Io ti ho raccontato di me, ora tocca a te.”

Lui distolse lo sguardo e sospirò, apparentemente preoccupato all'idea di doversi aprire con lei.

“Avevo un cane quando ero bambino. Gli ero molto affezionato. Ho sofferto molto quando hanno dovuto sopprimerlo.”

“Come mai?”

“Un tumore.”

“Quanti anni avevi?”

“Dieci.”

“Non hai avuto altri cani dopo?”

“No. I miei genitori volevano regalarmi un cucciolo identico, ma io non ho voluto. Non sarebbe stato giusto.”

Molly si morse il labbro inferiore osservando l'aria affranta di Sherlock mentre fissava il vuoto e continuava a mangiare meccanicamente il suo gelato.

“Era il tuo migliore amico, vero?” chiese lei con tono comprensivo. “ _L'unico._ ”

Lui si voltò a guardarla e nei suoi occhi riuscì a leggere un velo di tristezza.

“Sì. E lo è stato per molto tempo anche dopo la sua morte.”

“Sino a John.”

Lui non rispose ma finì il cono in pochi morsi, ruotando lo sguardo nella stanza con imbarazzo.

“Mi dispiace, Molly, ma ancora non mi hai convinto ad amare il gelato.” dichiarò infine alzandosi in piedi e guardandosi intorno con nervosismo.

“Forse è il gusto il problema. La vaniglia non è abbastanza intensa per te. O forse non sei uno da cono.”

“E cosa potrei essere?”  
“Magari sei più il tipo da coppa di gelato. O magari da banana split...”

“Dubito.”

“O forse...” iniziò lei ma si fermò immediatamente, tappandosi la bocca per trattenere una risata. “No, forse no.”

Lui si bloccò e finalmente la guardò negli occhi, sospettoso.

“Cosa c'è di così esilarante?”

“Perdonami. È solo che mi è venuto in mente un uso molto particolare del gelato... Ma non credo che sia il tuo genere...”

“Perché?”

“Perché riguarda dei giochi... Che di solito si fanno in coppia.”

“Molti giochi si fanno in coppia.”

“Sherlock... Intendo giochi erotici.”

Lui alzò le sopracciglia per lo stupore e poi la sua bocca si spalancò per qualche istante. Si ricompose quasi subito accigliandosi e si sedette nuovamente accanto a Molly guardandosi intorno con aria cospiratoria.

“E perché pensi che non sia il mio genere?”

“Ecco… Perché tu sei… Beh, sei tu!”

“Ah, bene, grazie, perché temevo che saresti stata vaga.” Replicò lui con sarcasmo.

“Sherlock, sai cosa intendo. Tu non hai mai dimostrato interessi di quel genere, almeno per quanto ne so io.”

“Tu non metti i manifesti in merito ai tuoi interessi sessuali, perché dovrei farlo io?”

“Ok, come non detto. Perdonami.” Si scusò con un sorriso imbarazzato. “Probabilmente ho frainteso la tua… discrezione.”

Calò un silenzio carico di disagio, e Molly finì il suo gelato lentamente, pensando a cosa dire per uscire da quell’impasse.

“Quindi… Tu…”

“Sì, Molly.” Rispose lui infastidito. “E mi offende molto che tu lo trovassi così divertente.”

“No, io… Non volevo offenderti! Al contrario, pensavo che avresti riso di me se te lo avessi detto…”

Nuovo silenzio, nuova tensione. Molly guardò con ansia verso la lavatrice, sperando che il suo cappotto fosse pronto, così da poter tornare a casa.

“E…” iniziò invece lui. “Cosa intendevi per giochi erotici?” chiese con voce quasi impercettibile.

Lei spalancò gli occhi per la sorpresa e rischiò di ingoiarsi la lingua. Non avrebbe mai immaginato che quella conversazione avesse potuto proseguire in quella maniera.

“C-Cosa?”

“Hai detto che il gelato può essere usato per… quelle occasioni.”

“Sì, beh… Certo.” Ammise lei confusa. “C’è chi se lo… ehm… spalma addosso.”

“Ah. E poi?” insistette lui con reale interesse.

“E poi il partner lo deve… leccare via.” Spiegò lei arrossendo visibilmente.

“E questo è divertente?”

Molly alzò le sopracciglia e fece una smorfia divertita. Lui replicò con un’espressione offesa.

“Naturalmente capisco che una delle due persone possa trovarlo molto piacevole, ma non capisco quale sia il piacere per la persona che… assaggia.”

“Beh, è eccitante. E il sapore del gelato si mischia a quello della pelle… E poi niente vieta di invertirsi al momento opportuno, suppongo.”

Sherlock assunse un’aria pensierosa e Molly non poté fare a meno di ridere immaginando a cosa stava pensando in quel momento.

Fortunatamente, la lavatrice aveva terminato il lavaggio e l’asciugatura del suo cappotto e poté ritirarlo immediatamente e indossarlo.

“Credo che andrò a casa.” Disse raggiungendo Sherlock e indossando la sua sciarpa. “È stato divertente.”

Lui si alzò in piedi e prese il suo Belstaff per imitarla.

“Ti accompagno.”

“No, davvero, non è necessario. Immagino che tu abbia ben altro da fare…”

“In realtà, no. Stavo venendo al Barts a passare il tempo quando ti ho incontrato.”

“Oh.” Replicò lei con imbarazzo. “Allora…”

“Ti accompagno a casa, Molly Hooper.”

Fu un viaggio in taxi davvero strano. Sherlock non diceva una parola, il che di per sé non era così anomalo, ma ogni tanto si voltava a guardarla con curiosità, solo per distogliere lo sguardo quando lei lo notava.

Molly era nervosa e una parte di lei sperava che quel viaggio finisse prestissimo, mentre l’altra desiderava il contrario. Era stato tutto così strano e ora non sapeva cosa pensare.

“Allora… Grazie.” Disse quando l’auto accostò di fronte al suo palazzo.

“È stato un piacere, Molly. E grazie per avermi insegnato a mangiare il gelato.”

Lei rise e abbassò lo sguardo, imbarazzata.

“Figurati.”

Aprì la portiera per scendere dall’auto, ma si sentì trattenere il polso dalla mano di lui. Si voltò confusa a guardarlo ma, prima che potesse reagire in alcun modo, lui si avvicinò a lei e le mise una mano nella nuca, attirandola e baciandola.

Nonostante lo stupore, lei ricambiò immediatamente, dischiudendo le labbra e lasciando che lui la esplorasse dolcemente. Le labbra di Sherlock erano morbide e deliziose e la sua lingua aveva ancora un gusto dolce per via del gelato. Lei lo imitò e poi gli mordicchiò il labbro inferiore con passione.

“Mmm… Molly.” Mormorò lui con voce roca in risposta a quel gesto.

“Vuoi… salire a bere qualcosa?” propose lei speranzosa staccandosi da lui con il fiato corto.

Lui la guardò per qualche secondo con una tale intensità che pensava avrebbe potuto farla impazzire.

“Mi piacerebbe molto.” Rispose infine con un sorriso.

Scesero entrambi dall’auto e Molly si impegnò nella ricerca delle chiavi mentre Sherlock pagava il taxi. Le trovò quasi immediatamente, ma le sue mani tremavano non riuscendo a inserirle nella serratura e finì per farle cadere a terra. Si chinò immediatamente per recuperarle, ma fu la grande mano di Sherlock a precederla.

“Mi permetti?” chiese lui galantemente prima di inserire le chiavi e aprire il portone.

Molly salì nervosamente le scale sino al suo appartamento, seguita poco distante da lui. Si sentiva come un’adolescente. Era così carica d’aspettativa. Cosa sarebbe successo? Avrebbe dovuto farsi avanti lei o sarebbe stato sempre lui a prendere l’iniziativa? Doveva dire qualcosa?

Quando mise piede nell’appartamento non era ancora sicura del modo in cui si sarebbe comportata, non riusciva a pensare lucidamente.

Fortunatamente, non fu necessario farlo.

Prima ancora che potesse accendere le luci, Sherlock la afferrò per i fianchi e la sospinse contro la porta, facendo scattare rumorosamente la serratura, e iniziò a baciarla con passione. Molly lo accolse con entusiasmo, felice di non dover trovare qualcosa di intelligente da dire ma di poter lasciare che fosse il suo corpo a parlare. Senza interrompere il contatto fra loro, si sfilò rapidamente il cappotto, facendolo finire a terra, e fece lo stesso con quello di lui. Sherlock si tolse anche la giacca e infilò una mano sotto al suo maglione, accarezzandola. A quel contatto, istintivamente si inarcò verso di lui, lasciandosi scappare un gemito di approvazione.

“Avevi ragione…” sussurrò lui fra un bacio e l’altro. “Il sapore del gelato sulle tue labbra è molto più buono.”

“Ed è solo per questo che mi hai baciato?”

“No…” rispose lui divertito. “Mi hai fatto desiderare di essere un gelato solo per poter essere leccato da te.”

Molly deglutì nervosamente. Anche lei desiderava leccarlo. E anche morderlo e succhiare con avidità la sua pelle. Una miriade di immagini esplosero nel suo cervello, facendola sentire incredibilmente eccitata.

“Sai… Credo di avere del gelato in freezer. Non è buono come quello della gelateria, ma magari…”

“Credo sia nostro dovere di scienziati sperimentarne la qualità e l’utilità, non sei d’accordo Molly Hooper?” replicò lui con un ghigno furbo.

“Assolutamente.”

 

Quando riaprì gli occhi la prima cosa che percepì fu la sensazione di avere le lenzuola appiccicate addosso, ma non per il sudore. O, almeno, non solo. C’erano resti di gelato al cioccolato ovunque, sulla sua pelle e sul tessuto di cotone. Avrebbe dovuto mettere tutto in lavatrice e fare una lunga doccia calda per ripulirsi.

Ruotando su un fianco, vide il corpo di lui disteso poco distante. Dormiva sonoramente e anche lui aveva macchie di gelato sul corpo e sulla faccia.

Molly sorrise. Era stata una notte davvero incredibile. Si erano esplorati appassionatamente e avevano riso come ragazzini. E poi, stanchi di giocare, si erano amati come fosse la loro unica possibilità di essere felici.

Quando si era addormentata fra le sue braccia, aveva pensato che probabilmente lui non sarebbe stato lì al suo risveglio. Un conto era una notte di divertimento, un altro era affrontare la realtà il giorno dopo. Ed era certa che lui non fosse pronto per gestire il carico emotivo che avrebbe comportato.

Era quindi davvero sorpresa di trovarlo ancora lì, placidamente addormentato, avvolto nelle sue lenzuola. E non era certa se svegliarlo potesse essere una buona idea. Quindi rimase semplicemente a osservarlo, studiando il suo viso e i suoi respiri, in attesa.

Ci volle qualche minuto perché anche lui iniziasse a sbattere le palpebre e a sfregarsi la faccia insonnolito.

“Buongiorno.” Le disse con la voce ancora impastata. “Che ore sono?”

“Buongiorno. Sono le otto.”

“Devi andare a lavoro?”

“No, in realtà.” Ammise lei con un sorriso speranzoso. “Ho il giorno libero.”

A quel punto anche lui sorrise e si avvicinò a lei, circondandole la vita con le braccia.

“Allora mi piacerebbe restare qui, se non ti crea disturbo.”

“Oh, beh, non saprei.” Replicò lei con ironia. “Solo se hai intenzione di renderti utile.”

La mano di lui salì sino al suo viso, accarezzandole la guancia e i capelli con dolcezza.

“Potrei insaponarti i capelli. O lavarti la schiena. Credo che tu ne abbia bisogno…”

“Lo stesso vale per te.”

Scoppiarono entrambi a ridere e poi Sherlock si avvicinò a lei chiudendo gli occhi e posò le labbra sulle sue. Molly si strinse a lui, aumentando la pressione fra loro, e accarezzò la sua bocca con la propria lingua, scatenando in lui un mugolio di approvazione.

“Sai, non credevo che tu potessi essere così…”

“ _Etero?_ ”  chiese lui con tono divertito, interrompendola.

“No. Appassionato.” Replicò lei con un sorriso. “O, almeno, non con me.”

“Non avrei dovuto?”

“Naturalmente sì, ma non me lo sarei mai aspettato… Pensavo di non piacerti in quel senso.”

“E io pensavo che tu fossi una dolce e innocente patologa e non una _femme fatale_ … Direi che stanotte abbiamo entrambi imparato qualcosa.”

“ _Femme fatale_? Io?” chiese lei aggrottando le sopracciglia perplessa. “Non esagerare.”

“Molly Hooper, mi hai completamente sedotto con i tuoi gelati e la tua lingua peccaminosa.”

“Ah sì? E che altro?”

La mano di lui raggiunse la sua bocca e le accarezzò il labbro inferiore con il pollice. A quel gesto così semplice, Molly si sentì letteralmente sciogliere dentro.

“La tua bocca. Così piccola e delicata ed eppure sembra essere nata per il piacere.”

“Una volta hai detto che ho le labbra troppo piccole.”

“E tu lo hai considerato un commento negativo? ” rispose lui chinando il viso per baciarla con lentezza.

Molly ricambiò con entusiasmo sino a trasformare quel piccolo bacio in un incendio incontrollato. Rotolò sopra di lui, posizionandosi sopra i suoi fianchi, e iniziò a sfregare il bacino contro il suo.

“E tutto questo perché ti ho convinto a mangiare un gelato?”

“Tutto questo perché tu mangiavi un gelato e lo leccavi in maniera oscena.”

“ _Oscena?_ ”

“Oh, sì, dannatamente.” Ammise lui circondandole il viso con le mani e baciandola ancora. “Sei un piccolo diavolo tentatore, Molly Hooper.”

 


	11. Phone Call

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!
> 
> Eccoci a un nuovo capitolo. Lo spunto per questa shot è nato da qualcosa che mi è successo davvero anni fa, anche se non con lo stesso risultato positivo che ho descritto qui. Nel mio caso è stato solo imbarazzante.
> 
> Cmq, spero che questa shot vi piaccia. E, se non dovesse essere di vostro gradimento, siete liberi di insultarmi... ;)
> 
> Buona lettura.
> 
>  
> 
>  

**Phone Call**

 

“Ecco il tuo cocktail, Molly.” Disse Meena passandole un bicchiere con all’interno un liquido colorato.

Molly lo accettò con un sorriso mentre con l’altra mano posava il telefono accanto a sé nel divano.

“Grazie. Sembra delizioso.”

“Sono una bomba nel fare i cocktail, cara… Lo adorerai.”

Molly prese un sorso e sgranò gli occhi.

“È un po’ più forte di quello che credevo.”

“Non fare la puritana, Molls. Ho avuto una brutta settimana e ho bisogno di rilassarmi. _E anche tu_.”

“Ma la mia settimana non è stata così pessima…”

“Ti prego!” esclamò l’amica sedendosi accanto. “Hai fatto i doppi turni e passato le tue ore libere aiutando quello svitato di Holmes. Devi essere esausta.”

“No, è stato interessante… Mi piace lavorare con lui.”

“No, cara. A te piace lui, è molto diverso.”

“No, Meena. L’ho superato. Insomma, lui sarà sempre importante per me, ma ora siamo amici. _Solo amici_.”

“BU-GIAR-DA.” Sillabò l’amica con un sorriso malizioso. “Adesso fingerai anche di essere a tuo agio nel ruolo dell’amica, ma io so cosa pensi. Speri che un giorno lui ti guardi rendendosi conto che tu sei troppo importante per lui, troppo speciale, e che non può aspettare nemmeno un secondo di più per farti sua… Ti si legge in fronte, Molls.”

“No, io…” obbiettò la patologa con imbarazzo. “Davvero, Meena. Ti sbagli.” Insistette scuotendo la testa. “Insomma, non posso negare che se lui mi volesse io ne sarei più che felice… Ma ho accettato che questa è solo una mia fantasia. Il massimo che avremo mai sarà solo una buona amicizia.”

“Passi ancora tutte le ore in obitorio a fantasticare su di lui, vero?”

“No… Non tutte le ore.” Ammise mordendosi il labbro.

L’altra scoppiò a ridere e si avvicinò a lei con fare cospiratore.

“Raccontami di queste fantasie.”

“No, Meena, dai… Sono ridicole.”

“Si tratta di qualcosa tipo lui su un cavallo bianco oppure di qualcosa di più spinto? Magari immagini che lui ti prenda con forza su quel tavolo di metallo, vero?”

“ _Meena!_ ”

“Ho colto nel segno, vero? Molly, sei una sgualdrinella perversa…” la accusò l’amica divertita. “Forza, racconta. Manterrò il segreto, lo giuro.”

Molly fece un profondo respiro. Non aveva mai rivelato le sue fantasie a nessuno e non sapeva se era pronta a farlo, ma l’alcol che aveva in corpo la rendeva un po’ più malleabile, e alla fine cedette.

“Beh, a volte, quando faccio il turno di notte, immagino che lui venga a trovarmi e di trovarlo ad aspettarmi in obitorio, con le luci spente. E prima che io possa accenderle, lui si avvicina a me e mi bacia.” Si interruppe deglutendo per cercare di trovare il fiato di continuare. “E poi le sue grandi mani mi stringono e mi accarezzano …”

“Oh, Molly… In obitorio! Sei proprio macabra!”

“Lo so…” replicò lei ridendo. “Ma è il luogo in cui ci siamo incontrati e so che lui lì si sente a suo agio. Sono certa che lui vorrebbe avere il controllo della situazione e la scelta del posto sarebbe fondamentale.”

“E che altro?”

“Da questo punto in poi le mie fantasie variano.” Spiegò con sguardo basso. “A volte mi prende in braccio e mi stende sul tavolo dell’obitorio, altre volte mi solleva e lo facciamo contro la porta chiusa…”

“Wow…” commentò l’amica. “Tu sei proprio pazza di quest’uomo, non è così?”

“Meena… Lo sai. Sono solo fantasie e non mi fanno nemmeno bene. Dovrei superare questa stupida cotta adolescenziale…”

“Tesoro, dopo tutti questi anni è ben più di una cotta.”

“Non voglio considerarla qualcosa di più importante… Sarebbe troppo doloroso.”

Calò il silenzio fra le due donne e Molly finì il suo cocktail, cercando di ricacciare indietro delle lacrime traditrici.

“Va bene, Molls. Lasciamo perdere i sentimenti, per ora. Parliamo solo di sesso.” Propose Meena per tirarle su il morale. “Secondo te com’è Holmes a letto? Appassionato e romantico? O magari egoista e frettoloso? O magari è un timido?”

“Non lo so… Io credo che potrebbe essere timido, ma solo all’inizio. Penso che dopo potrebbe essere molto passionale e addirittura irruento.”

“ _Oh oh, Molly_ … Vedo che ci hai riflettuto parecchio!” ridacchiò l’amica. “E, dimmi, secondo te quanto è dotato il caro Mr Holmes?”

“ _Meena!”_ esclamò Molly in parte scioccata e in parte divertita. “Ora basta, dai.”

“Mmm… tu lo sai, vero? lo hai visto nudo o seminudo?”

“Io… No, non esattamente.”

“C’è qualche sordido segreto che non mi hai rivelato?”

“No, io… No.”

“ _Molly!_ ” la chiamò l’altra con tono di rimprovero. “Smettila di mentire. Cosa è successo?”

“Ho solo intravisto qualcosa… Ma potrei aver visto male.”

“E cosa hai visto? E quando?”

“Quando era in ospedale… Ma, ti prego, cambiamo discorso.”

“E va bene Molls, però sei noiosa.”

“Ed è proprio questo il mio problema.”

 

Sherlock stava suonando il violino quando lo squillo del telefono lo interruppe. Attese, pensando che si sarebbe interrotto e invece proseguì. Sbuffando, posò lo strumento e lo raggiunse. La chiamata arrivava da Molly Hooper, poteva esserci un caso per lui.

“Molly?” rispose immediatamente, ma non ottenne risposta. “Molly?” ripeté confuso.

Ascoltando con attenzione sentì delle voci in lontananza che parlavano e ridevano. Una delle due era la voce di Molly, mentre l’altra era di una donna a lui sconosciuta.

Avendo dedotto che la chiamata doveva essere partita per errore, stava per chiudere la conversazione, ma si fermò all’improvviso quando sentì che parlavano di lui.

La donna che rispondeva al nome di Meena, un’amica di Molly di cui lei gli aveva parlato qualche volta ma a cui non aveva mai dato troppa importanza, sembrava interessata al rapporto che c’era tra loro due.

“ _No, cara. A te piace lui, è molto diverso.”_

Sherlock deglutì. Sentir dire una frase simile da un’estranea era piuttosto strano.

Si sedette sulla sua poltrona e rimase in ascolto. La conversazione delle due donne proseguì con estrema confidenza. E Molly, su insistenza dell’amica, ammise di provare dei sentimenti per lui ma di aver smesso di alimentare le proprie speranze, accontentandosi della loro amicizia. Sherlock strinse le labbra nervosamente ascoltando la confessione della patologa, sentendosi in colpa per averla fatta soffrire così a lungo.

Molly e Meena continuavano a parlare e presto la patologa ammise di fantasticare spesso su di lui.

“ _Raccontami di queste fantasie.”_

Sherlock si raddrizzò sulla poltrona, concentrato nell'ascolto, mentre il suo Mind Palace registrava ogni parola e ogni inflessione della voce di Molly. Non poteva negare che ascoltarla raccontare come avrebbe voluto essere baciata e toccata da lui era tutt'altro che spiacevole. Inevitabilmente, si ritrovò con la gola arsa, sforzandosi di deglutire.

Il racconto, però, non durò a lungo. Molly ammise che il solo fare queste fantasie era deleterio per lei e che avrebbe dovuto passare oltre da tempo.

“ _Tesoro, dopo tutti questi anni è ben più di una cotta.”_

Chiaramente anche Meena era consapevole di come i sentimenti di Molly fossero tutt'altro che superficiali. A quanto pare chiunque era in grado di capirlo, solo lui ci aveva messo anni per rendersene conto.

“ _Secondo te com’è Holmes a letto?”_

La curiosità di Meena era senza freni e Sherlock si sentì in imbarazzo al solo pensiero che le due donne parlassero di lui in quel modo. Doveva ammettere, però, che Molly non infierì su di lui, anzi, rispose brevemente e senza peggiorare troppo la situazione.

“ _E, dimmi, secondo te quanto è dotato il caro Mr Holmes?”_

A quella domanda così sfacciata, si alzò in piedi, innervosito, ma continuò ad ascoltare. Molly, però, riuscì a evitare di rispondere, trincerandosi dietro alcune bugie. Sospirò. Anche sotto l'effetto dell'alcol Molly era sempre una persona in cui riporre piena fiducia. Soddisfatto, chiuse la chiamata e sorrise.

 

Molly aprì gli occhi e li richiuse immediatamente. Accidenti a Meena e ai suoi cocktail, aveva decisamente bevuto troppo la notte prima.

Infilò la testa sotto il cuscino per proteggersi dalla luce, ma lasciò uno spiraglio per guardare l'orologio. Era pomeriggio inoltrato. Erano rimaste sveglie a bere e dire idiozie sino all'alba e poi, finalmente, Meena l'aveva messa su un taxi e l'aveva rimandata a casa. Non ricordava nemmeno come aveva pagato il tassista e aperto la porta di casa.

Dopo aver titubato per un po', alla fine si era decisa ad alzarsi e ad entrare sotto la doccia. L'acqua gelata l'aveva fatta strillare, ma l'aveva anche aiutata ritrovare un po' di lucidità. Si sentiva un vero rottame e aveva decisamente bisogno di un barile di caffè.

Dopo la prima tazza cominciò a sentirsi meglio e controllò il telefono. C'erano alcune chiamate perse e il numero era quello del Barts, quindi richiamò immediatamente.

“Dottoressa Hooper, ho provato a chiamarla tutta la mattina!”

“Sì, ho visto Jenny. Di che si tratta?”

“Il Dottor Allen è malato, deve sostituirlo stanotte.”

“Jenny, ho fatto il doppio turno per tutta la settimana e questo è il primo week end libero che ho da due mesi.”

“Lo so, Doc, mi spiace davvero, ma non c'è nessun altro.”

Molly imprecò silenziosamente e sospirò. Addio serata di relax con cibo cinese e gli episodi arretrati della sua serie tv preferita.

“D'accordo. Non ho scelta.”

Mentre chiudeva la conversazione, la schermata del telefono ritornò sul registro delle chiamate e notò qualcosa che prima le era sfuggito. La sera prima aveva chiamato Sherlock e la conversazione era durata dieci minuti. Molly si accigliò. Non ricordava affatto di aver parlato con lui. A quell'ora era con Meena... A meno che non lo avesse chiamato da ubriaca, ma non poteva essere già così sbronza da non ricordarlo.

L'unica altra possibilità era che la chiamata fosse partita per sbaglio, ma allora perché era durata dieci minuti? Sherlock aveva dunque risposto? E poi? Perché non aveva chiuso subito?

Avrebbe voluto arrivarci, ma era ancora troppo intontita e ci rinunciò.

 

Arrivò in ospedale una decina di minuti prima dell'inizio del suo turno. Giusto il tempo di prendere qualcosa da mangiare e l'ennesima tazza di caffè prima di cominciare.

Evitando un'ustione di secondo grado alla lingua per miracolo, svuotò l'intera tazza in tempo record e la buttò nel cestino poco prima di accedere all'obitorio.

Richiuse la porta alle sue spalle cercando automaticamente l'interruttore per accendere la luce, ma la sua mano scontrò qualcosa. Si voltò per vedere cosa aveva urtato e sussultò nel riconoscere l'alta silhouette di Sherlock. Avrebbe voluto chiedergli cosa ci faceva in un angolo al buio, ma non le fu possibile.

Lui si avvicinò rapidamente a lei, prendendo il suo viso fra le mani, e la baciò con passione, sospingendola contro la porta e chiudendo la serratura. Il corpo di lui premeva contro il suo, duro e caldo, facendola sentire umida e desiderata.

Aveva sognato e fantasticato milioni di volte su un momento simile, sapendo perfettamente che la realtà era infinitamente migliore. _Lei aveva vissuto quella realtà._ E ora stava riaccadendo e, mentre l'istinto le diceva di tacere e di godersi il momento, c'era una piccolissima voce nella sua testa che le ripeteva _Non di nuovo!_

“Sherlock, aspetta...” lo fermò anche se farlo lei provocò un dolore quasi fisico. “Ho bisogno di una spiegazione.”

“Il Dottor Allen sta benissimo. Ho pagato lui e Jenny per farti venire qui stasera.”

“E perché mai lo avresti fatto?”

“Perché volevo realizzare le tue fantasie. _Di nuovo._ ”

“Le mie fantasie? Tu cosa... _Oh, cielo!_ La telefonata di ieri!” esclamò rendendosi conto all’improvviso che quei dieci minuti acquisivano senso.

Non solo Sherlock aveva risposto a quella chiamata partita per errore, ma era anche rimasto ad ascoltare, proprio mentre lei e Meena parlavano di lui.

“Devo dire che sono rimasto stupito da come sei riuscita a evitare di rivelare la verità nonostante avessi l'alto tasso alcolico nel tuo sangue.”

“Ehi! Avevo bevuto solo un cocktail!”

“E hai anche mentito con una certa maestria.”

“Avevo i miei motivi per nascondere certe cose.”

Lui le accarezzò il viso delicatamente e rimase a fissarla. Molly non poteva vedere i suoi occhi, ma sentiva l'intensità di quello sguardo sulla propria pelle.

“Mi dispiace, Molly.” sussurrò lui con tono contrito. “Non mi sono comportato bene con te, in quella occasione.”

“Non essere stupido.” replicò lei cercando di ricacciare indietro le lacrime. “Ti eri appena buttato dal tetto lasciando che tutti i tuoi amici ti credessero morto. Date le circostanze, sei stato fin troppo premuroso nei miei confronti.”

“Eppure tu ne hai sofferto.” commentò lui con un'ovvia deduzione. “Quando sono tornato avrei voluto... Ma ormai tu eri andata avanti. C'era Tom. E dopo, quando hai rotto il fidanzamento... Tutto si era complicato.”

“Sherlock, non devi scusarti.” lo rimproverò dolcemente. “Evidentemente doveva andare così.”

“Ed evidentemente tu ieri dovevi chiamarmi per sbaglio proprio mentre parlavate di me.”

Molly scoppiò a ridere, sentendosi ancora imbarazzata.

“Hai ascoltato tutto... Perché?”

“Che domande. Parlavate di me.”

“Sciocco vanesio.”

“E avevo bisogno di capire quanto avessi rovinato la tua vita.”

Lei sospirò e si aggrappò alla sua giacca, strattonandola leggermente con ironia.

“Non mi hai rovinato la vita. Non darti tutta questa importanza, Sherlock Holmes.”

Lui rise e poi si chinò a baciarla nuovamente, ma questa volta con maggiore dolcezza.

“Meglio così.” mormorò sulle sue labbra.

Molly si aggrappò a lui e ricambiò il bacio con ardore. Sherlock accolse il suggerimento e, con uno scatto deciso, la prese in braccio, portandola sino al tavolo di metallo e posandovela sopra.

Con impazienza, entrambi si levarono i vestiti e, quando lui entrò in lei, Molly credette che le si fermasse il cuore. Non pensava che avrebbe mai provato di nuovo quella sensazione meravigliosa del sentirsi unita a lui. Le mani e le labbra di lui continuarono ad accarezzarla dolcemente anche mentre si muoveva dentro di lei.

Se per certi versi le sembrava di vivere un _déjà-vu_ , per altri era tutto estremamente nuovo ed eccitante. Incredibilmente, era persino meglio delle migliaia di volte in cui aveva ripensato a quella notte e l'aveva idealizzata.

Non ricordava quel brivido che provava nel sentire il fiato caldo di lui sul proprio collo. Né il modo in cui lui si muoveva dentro di lei, come se temesse di non riuscire a contenersi un secondo di più dall'urlare il suo nome. Né come le sue labbra sembrassero petali di rosa sulla sua pelle.

Quando entrambi raggiunsero l'apice, rimasero stretti e ansanti su quel tavolo, ancora al buio.

“Ti amo.” sussurrò lei quando ebbe sufficiente fiato. “L'unico motivo per cui te lo dico ora è perché siamo al buio e non credo che ci saranno altre occasioni simili in futuro.”

“Perché non dovrebbero?”

Molly non rispose, era troppo concentrata nel trattenere quel groppo in gola che sentiva salirle dal petto.

“Molly, non intendo ripetere lo stesso errore.” disse lui con tono serio, come se le avesse letto nel pensiero. “Questa volta non ti lascerò andare.”

Lei si morse il labbro inferiore, domandandosi se potesse davvero credere che tutto sarebbe cambiato. Lui si chinò su di lei baciandole il viso, le palpebre, gli zigomi, il naso e la bocca.

“Questa volta intendo darti tutto ciò che meriti, Molly Hooper. Compreso il mio cuore.”

Molly ricambiò il suo bacio, troppo felice per replicare.


	12. Sit Down

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!
> 
> Eccoci a un nuovo capitolo. Non è lunghissimo e forse è anche un po’ eccessivo, ma spero vi piaccia.
> 
> Buona lettura.

**Sit Down**

 

Molly aprì l’elegante scatola e ne estrasse il delicato indumento. Si morse il labbro trattenendo una risatina mentre lo guardava con eccitazione. Non aveva mai comprato nulla del genere. La vecchia Molly non avrebbe mai osato esporsi tanto, rischiando di essere derisa. La vecchia Molly si sarebbe sentita a disagio e sarebbe arrossita, andando a nascondersi in uno stanzino. Lei, però, non era più la vecchia Molly.

La nuova Molly aveva acquisito una maggiore fiducia in se stessa e si sentiva sicura del proprio corpo. Sapeva che non era perfetta, ma era anche a conoscenza del fatto che questo non era importante. Non in questo genere di situazioni e, sicuramente, non per lui.

Ormai la loro relazione era arrivata a un punto in cui entrambi conoscevano il meglio e il peggio l’uno dell’altra, e continuavano comunque  a stare insieme e a desiderarsi.

In particolare, lui sembrava apprezzare lei e il suo corpo ogni giorno di più, come se la vedesse ogni giorno più bella e sexy. Non sapeva cosa pensare al riguardo. Lei non si vedeva diversa da come era sempre stata, ma non aveva alcuna intenzione di frenare il suo entusiasmo.

Quella sera era speciale. Era il loro primo anniversario e aveva tutta l’intenzione di festeggiarlo chiudendosi con lui in camera da letto. E non avrebbe accettato un no come risposta.

Certo, era consapevole che non era stato un anno perfetto. C’erano state molte incomprensioni, soprattutto all’inizio, che erano sfociate in furiose litigate che potevano essere sentite da tutto il vicinato. Quasi sempre, però, finivano per riappacificarsi facendo l’amore su ogni superficie della casa.

Ora erano arrivati al punto in cui sapevano esattamente sin dove spingersi senza arrivare alla lite. Allo stesso tempo, però, entrambi erano d’accordo che ogni tanto una sana litigata non faceva che alimentare la passione, quindi usavano questa conoscenza con consapevolezza.

Quella sera, però, non ci sarebbero state liti o urla, ma solo sesso selvaggio. 

O almeno questa era l’idea di Molly.

Quando aveva sentito la porta di casa chiudersi aveva indossato la vestaglia e poi aveva raggiunto la sala. La porta era rimasta aperta, quindi la chiuse silenziosamente, mentre osservava lui che camminava avanti e indietro per la stanza nervosamente.

“Sherlock?” lo chiamò con tono dolce mentre apriva la vestaglia e si appoggiava al muro con quella che doveva essere una posa sexy.

Lui si voltò a guardarla e sussultò per la sorpresa. Vide i suoi occhi percorrere la sua pelle nuda e soffermarsi sui ricami del suo négligé di seta, ammirando quanto fossero trasparenti.

“Molly…” mormorò lui, pronunciando il suo nome come se fosse un gemito, mentre si sforzava di deglutire. “Molly, non posso.” Disse infine con decisione mentre distoglieva lo sguardo a fatica.

“Come, scusa?” domandò lei sperando di aver capito male.

“Devo risolvere questo caso, non posso distrarmi. Mi dispiace.”

“Sherlock, è il nostro anniversario.”

“Lo so…”

“E io ho comprato questo mini baby doll pagandolo metà del mio stipendio.”

“Sono desolato, ma avremo altre occasioni per…”

“No, Sherlock. Il nostro primo anniversario è un evento irripetibile.”

“Mi dispiace, davvero, ma…”

“Niente, ma, Sherlock.” Lo fermò lei facendo qualche passo verso di lui e alzando le mani al cielo. “Stai rovinando tutto.”

“Molly, ora stai esagerando. Sai che non posso interrompere il mio lavoro. E sai che devo fermare questo serial killer. Il tuo atteggiamento è davvero egoistico.” Disse lui cominciando ad alzare la voce per l’irritazione.

“Cosa? Stai dando a me dell’egoista? Tu?”

“In questo caso, sì.” 

“Hai davvero una gigantesca faccia tosta!”

“Invece che lamentarti forse potresti aiutarmi così finirei prima, non credi?”

“Aiutarti? E come? Non sono certo all’altezza del grande Sherlock Holmes! Sono solo una stupida egoista!”

“Sai cosa intendevo, non puoi rinfacciarmelo. Ora, per favore, fai silenzio e siediti. Ho bisogno di riflettere.”

Avevano finito entrambi per alzare la voce e la tensione si tagliava con il coltello. Molly aveva incrociato le braccia sul petto, furiosa. Non era così che sarebbe dovuta andare la serata. E lei non era egoista! In qualunque altra serata dell’anno non avrebbe esitato a sedersi con lui e aiutarlo con le sue indagini, aveva passato così persino il suo ultimo compleanno! Il loro anniversario, però, era una cosa speciale. E non significava che volesse impedirgli di fermare un serial killer, ma c’era tutta Scotland Yard che lo cercava, quindi avrebbe anche potuto prendersi una pausa dalle indagini, solo per quella volta.

“Molly, siediti.” Insistette lui prendendo posto sulla propria poltrona. “Mi distrai.”

Alzò le sopracciglia per lo stupore. Era questo, dunque? Il loro primo anniversario e, per estensione, lei stessa, erano solo una distrazione nella vita di Sherlock? Un impedimento nel suo lavoro? Un disturbo?

La rabbia le bruciava cocente sotto la pelle e immediatamente decise di passare al contrattacco e di farlo pentire amaramente della sua impertinenza.

Fece un sorriso malizioso e poi obbedì, sedendosi, ma non dove si aspettava lui. 

Prese posto sulle sue ginocchia.

“M-Molly…”

“Mi hai chiesto di sedermi.”

“Non intendevo…”

Molly lo zittì e ruotò su se stessa, posizionandosi in modo che la sua schiena poggiasse sul petto di lui e che il suo sedere fosse a contatto con il cavallo dei pantaloni di Sherlock. 

Portò un braccio all’indietro, allacciandolo al suo collo e poi si voltò a guardarlo con aspettativa. Lui non replicava la ma la fissava con le labbra dischiuse, chiaramente colpito dalla sua iniziativa. Non poté trattenersi dall’allungare il collo e baciarlo con passione. Lui ricambiò senza esitare e poteva percepire chiaramente il suo desiderio crescere e spingere contro di lei. Non contenta, prese una delle grandi mani di Sherlock e se la portò fra le cosce, risalendo sino al suo sesso caldo.

“Oh, Molly… Non indossi nient’altro.” 

Non era una domanda, ma un’ovvia constatazione. Molly non replicò ma portò la propria mano dietro la schiena, infilandola fra loro, e iniziando a sbottonare i suoi pantaloni.

“Molly…” provò a obiettare debolmente lui con voce roca.

Lei ignorò le sue lamentele e raggiunse il suo membro, iniziando a massaggiarlo senza pietà.

Sherlock emise un sospiro e reclinò il capo all’indietro, con gli occhi chiusi, godendosi il piacere di quel contatto. La sua mano risalì il corpo di Molly, superando la vestaglia e il delicato tessuto del suo négligé, raggiungendo il suo seno e stringendolo.

Lei emise un gemito e iniziò a sfregare le natiche contro di lui, sapendo che questo lo avrebbe portato a perdere il controllo.

“Molly… Non puoi…”

“Posso e voglio.”

“Ma…”

Lei lo zittì nuovamente, baciandolo, e guidò il suo membro fuori dai pantaloni, facendo in modo che la sua punta sfiorasse il proprio sesso umido.

Lui emise un suono in risposta, una via di mezzo tra dolore e piacere, e portò le mani sui suoi fianchi, attirandola a sé in un gesto possessivo.

Molly si aggrappò con forza al suo collo e alzò leggermente i fianchi, il tanto necessario a portare il membro di lui dentro di sé. Entrambi emisero un gemito di sollievo e, istintivamente, lei iniziò a muovere il bacino lentamente. Le mani di Sherlock la guidavano con decisione e presto il ritmo iniziò ad accelerare, diventando una corsa frenetica, e si concluse quando entrambi  emisero dei versi di estrema soddisfazione.

“Tu sei… diabolica.” Mormorò lui, ancora con il fiato corto, mentre le baciava i capelli.

“E tu meriteresti che ti facessi dormire sul divano stanotte.” Replicò lei cercando di restare seria. “Stavi boicottando il nostro anniversario e hai detto che io ti distraevo.”

“Molly, non intendevo…”

“Oh, sì, invece.” Lo contraddisse lei. “Ma, proprio perché è il nostro anniversario, ti perdono, però dovrai recuperare quando avrai fermato quel serial killer. Intesi?”

“Intesi.” Accettò lui con un sorriso prima di sigillare l’accordo con un bacio. “Grazie per essere così comprensiva. E… per tutto questo.”

“Ti è piaciuto?”

“Moltissimo. Potremmo anche replicarlo quando avrò risolto il caso.”

“Solo se ti comporterai bene, Sherlock.”

“Farò del mio meglio, Molly.” Concluse lui facendole l’occhiolino.

 

 


	13. The List

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!  
> Eccoci a un nuovo capitolo. Questa volta avremo a che fare con il modo in cui all'interno di una coppia vengono visti diversamente alcuni atteggiamenti e come, senza una opportuna ed esplicita comunicazione, possono essere fraintesi.  
> Tutti questi paroloni per dire che si tratta di Sherlock che come al solito fatica a esprimere in maniera chiara quello che prova. Niente di più normale, no?  
> Spero vi piaccia.  
> Buona lettura.  
> 

   
 

**The List**

  
Molly si rigirava nuovamente l'articolo di quella rivista fra le mani. Non sapeva nemmeno perché l'aveva comprata. Lei non leggeva questo genere di sciocchezze. Era una scienziata e comprava solo riviste di medicina. Certo, si concedeva anche delle letture per svago, ma si trattava di romanzi non di stupidi articoli di pseudo psicologia per donne insicure.  
Però quando era entrata dal giornalaio quel giorno, non era riuscita a trattenersi. Sulla copertina di una rivista femminile era scritto a caratteri medio-grandi _Lui ti ama? Dieci segnali per capirlo.*_  
Lo aveva fissato per qualche secondo mordendosi il labbro inferiore e poi aveva ceduto. Erano solo due sterline, non erano una grande perdita, dopotutto. Quello che però non pensava e che sarebbe presto diventata ossessionata da quell'articolo e dalla lista che conteneva. Perché, di quei dieci segnali, lei non ne vedeva nemmeno uno in Sherlock.  
Ormai erano mesi che si frequentavano e la loro relazione era giunta a un punto piuttosto stabile, ma ancora non aveva idea se lui la amasse davvero. E quella lista, quella dannatissima lista, non aveva fatto altro che peggiorare le cose. Perché se prima poteva avere il dubbio di male interpretare i suoi gesti, ora si rendeva conto che non c'era nulla da interpretare. Lui non l'amava. Era fin troppo evidente.  
Aveva letto e riletto quell'articolo un milione di volte e ora lo teneva sempre in tasca, ricontrollandolo quando aveva qualche dubbio sul suo atteggiamento, ma era inutile. Non c'era un solo punto, nemmeno uno, che corrispondesse a quello che aveva con Sherlock.  
E forse era venuto il momento di ammettere con se stessa che era inutile continuare con quella farsa e appellarsi alle ultime briciole della sua dignità. Doveva lasciarlo.  
Per darsi coraggio, rilesse nuovamente la lista.  
 _1 Parla con il corpo. Cerca il tuo sguardo, tiene le braccia, le gambe, le mani protese verso di te. È un modo inconscio del corpo di manifestare l’amore._  
Sherlock la toccava raramente e c'erano dei momenti, quando lavoravano insieme, che sembrava addirittura dimenticarsi della sua esistenza. Certo, era un amante appassionato, ma al di là di questo non sembrava amare il contatto fisico. O forse non lo amava con lei.  
 _2 Ha sempre tempo per te. Anche se la sua vita è una giungla non ti nega mai un caffè durante la mattinata, una cena fuori la sera. E, nel week-end, ti porta a fare una gita anche se se ne starebbe tranquillamente a casa a riposare._  
Sherlock non aveva mai tempo per lei. Neanche quando si annoiava perché non aveva un caso. Era sempre lei a dover far combaciare i suoi impegni con quelli di lui, mai il contrario.  
 _3 Si ricorda ogni dettaglio. Dove vi siete incontrati la prima volta, il vostro primo bacio, dove si trovava la prima volta che gli hai scritto un messaggio, persino come eri vestita quando siete andati a pranzo insieme la prima volta._  
Sherlock non ricordava nemmeno il suo compleanno, figurarsi ricordare dettagli più specifici.  
 _4 In genere è uno di quegli uomini che non devono chiedere mai ma quando sta con te sembra un po’ impacciato? Ha perso la testa per te, ovvio._  
Impacciato? Sherlock non conosceva nemmeno quella parola. E quando era con lei invece sembrava essere sempre piuttosto arrogante, come se ci tenesse a rimarcare la propria superiorità intellettuale.  
 _5 Nota che ti sei tagliata i capelli, che hai cambiato colore dello smalto, che hai comprato un nuovo piumino o che hai lavato la macchina. Gli uomini non innamorati non le notano, queste cose._  
Le uniche volte in cui notava dettagli insignificanti come i suoi capelli o suoi vestiti era quando aveva bisogno di qualcosa. Che fossero parti umane o fare sesso.  
 _6 Parla con te del futuro. Vuole sapere da te ciò che hai intenzione di fare? Sta cercando di capire se nei tuoi piani è incluso anche lui._  
L'argomento “futuro” non veniva nemmeno sfiorato da Sherlock. L'unico futuro che gli interessava era quello immediato. Al massimo riusciva a progettare qualcosa per l'indomani.  
 _7 Ti ha fatto conoscere i suoi amici? È innamorato. Orsi come sono, gli uomini non esagererebbero mai con i gesti di condivisione. Se lui ti ha presentato ai suoi amici, come minimo vorrebbe gridare al mondo che sta con te. E che ti ama alla follia._  
Sherlock aveva pochi amici e li conosceva solo perché erano anche amici suoi. In realtà sembrava infastidito ogni volta che erano tutti insieme in una stanza, come se lei fosse di troppo.  
 _8 Cerca di farti divertire. Lui è felice se tu sei felice e quindi fa di tutto pur di far tornare il sereno sul tuo viso, anche dopo una giornata infernale (per te e per lui). E questo è un sintomo chiaro dell’innamoramento._  
La specialità di Sherlock era farla infuriare proprio quando aveva avuto una giornata terribile. Sembrava non capire quando era il momento di stare zitto, nonostante lei lo pregasse di farlo. No, decisamente farla divertire non era una sua priorità.  
 _9 Ti chiama o ti scrive o ti manda chat anche solo per sapere come stai. Vuol dire che ti pensa (ogni minuto), che gli manchi e pure, manco a dirlo, che è innamorato._  
Sì, le scriveva continuamente ma sempre per cose legate al lavoro o ai casi che seguiva. Non le aveva mai scritto solo per sapere come stava.  
 _10 Vuole le coccole. E poi, certo, ti vuole anche in senso biblico, ma gli interessano di più le coccole. Potrebbe passare la serata con te solo stando abbracciato? Esattamente, è innamorato._  
Coccole era un'altra parola che non rientrava nel vocabolario di Sherlock. Quando stavano insieme facevano del sesso fantastico, ma era solo quello. Sesso. Non c'erano coccole prima o dopo. Generalmente era lei che gli si avvicinava tentando di mantenere un minimo di contatto fisico, ma riusciva a mala pena ad abbracciarlo. Non era mai lui a prendere l'iniziativa e sembrava tenerla fra le braccia solo per evitare discussioni. Apparentemente avrebbe potuto alzarsi e andarsene subito dopo aver fatto l'amore.  
Chiaramente era tutto fuorché innamorato. E se non l'amava dopo quasi sei mesi che andava avanti la loro relazione, probabilmente non l'avrebbe mai amata.  
Sospirò, rimettendosi quello stupido articolo in tasca e decisa a dare un taglio a tutto e a riprendersi la propria dignità.

 

Come capitava spesso, arrivò a Baker Street e Mrs Hudson la fece entrare. Salì lentamente le scale, sapendo che Sherlock sarebbe stato lì.  
Lo trovò in cucina, intento a studiare dei campioni al microscopio. Non alzò nemmeno il viso al suo ingresso nella stanza.  
“Sherlock, dobbiamo parlare.” esordì facendosi coraggio.  
“Sono occupato.”  
“Sherlock...”  
“Molly.” disse lui con tono infastidito di rimprovero.  
“Sherlock, è finita.”  
A quelle parole, finalmente, lui alzò lo sguardo verso di lei. Lo vide studiare i suoi occhi, le sue mani e i suoi vestiti, ma rimase accigliato e confuso.  
“Quello che c'è tra noi, qualunque cosa sia, non può andare avanti.” spiegò lei cercando di mantenere la propria voce sicura.  
“A costo di sembrare uno sciocco, posso sapere il perché di questa decisione così drastica e improvvisa?”  
Molly fece un sospiro e infilò la mano nella tasca della giacca, stringendo ancora quell'articolo fra le mani.  
“Perché tu non mi ami, Sherlock.” confessò infine con un'alzata di spalle. “Non so come tu veda la nostra relazione nella tua testa, ma quello che so per certo è che questo non è amore.”  
A quelle parole Sherlock si alzò in piedi e girò intorno al tavolo per raggiungerla e fermarsi di fronte a lei.  
“Cosa te lo ha fatto pensare?”  
Non avrebbe voluto mostrarglielo, sapendo che lui l'avrebbe derisa per aver dato credito a una stupida rivista, ma non aveva scelta. Prese l'articolo dalla tasca e glielo consegnò.  
“Non pensavo che leggessi simili sciocchezze.”  
“Non lo faccio, normalmente. È stato un caso, ma leggere questo articolo mi ha fatto riflettere. Ci sono dieci punti su quella lista e non ce n'è nemmeno uno che si avvicini anche solo lontanamente a quello che c'è tra noi.”  
Lui studiò per qualche secondo l'articolo e poi fece un sospiro. Sembrava essere ferito, ma Molly era certa che l'unica parte di lui che stava realmente soffrendo era il suo orgoglio.  
“Mi dispiace, Sherlock, ma non posso andare avanti così.” concluse allontanandosi verso la porta. “Naturalmente, sarò sempre disponibile ad aiutarti sul lavoro, come sempre, ma nient'altro.”  
“Non lo rivuoi?” chiese lui tendendo la mano con l'articolo.  
“Non mi serve più.” negò lei con tono triste.  
Quell'articolo era stato un modo per ricordare a se stessa che meritava di più di una relazione senza amore, ma ora che aveva trovato il coraggio di chiuderla non ne aveva più bisogno.  
“Addio, Sherlock.” lo salutò lasciando l'appartamento prima di perdere il controllo sulle proprie emozioni.  
   
Molly aveva finito di lavorare a mezzanotte. Era tornata a casa, aveva fatto una doccia, bevuto un infuso caldo e si era messa a letto. Era esausta. Aveva fatto il doppio turno per tre giorni di fila, un patetico espediente per non pensare al disastro della sua vita sentimentale, e ora avrebbe dovuto concedersi un sonno ristoratore.  
_Avrebbe dovuto._  
Peccato che proprio non riusciva a dormire. Neanche la tisana calda aveva sortito effetto, ed era la terza notte di fila che si rotolava nel letto inutilmente.  
Da quando aveva interrotto la sua relazione con Sherlock era riuscita a dormire solo qualche ora ed era stata tormentata da continui incubi. Neanche il lavoro extra e tutte le tecniche di rilassamento a lei conosciute avevano dato risultati. Sapeva che aveva fatto la cosa giusta a lasciarlo, ma non poteva evitare di pensare che la sua mente e il suo cuore non fossero d'accordo.  
Frustrata dalla carenza di sonno, si alzò alla ricerca di qualcosa di più potente di una tisana. Raggiunse il bagno e aprì l'armadietto dei medicinali. Forse un sonnifero era la soluzione. Stava per mandarlo giù quando sentì un rumore arrivare dalla porta d'ingresso. La raggiunse giusto in tempo da vedere che veniva aperta e che Sherlock faceva il suo ingresso nell'appartamento.  
“Cosa ci fai qui?” esclamò sorpresa e infastidita. “Sono le due del mattino.”  
Lui non rispose ma fece qualche passo nella sua direzione e poi estrasse qualcosa dalla tasca, mostrandoglielo.  
Quell'articolo. Ancora.  
“Oh, Sherlock...” sospirò con una nota di tristezza.  
“Non mi hai permesso nemmeno di replicare. Mi hai sbattuto in faccia questa stupida lista e te ne sei andata.”  
“Cosa ti aspettavi che facessi? Un interrogatorio?”  
“Potevi almeno permettermi di darti la mia versione dei fatti.”  
“Quale versione dei fatti?”  
Sherlock accese la luce e lesse a voce alta da quello stupido articolo.  
“Punto 1. _Parla con il corpo. Cerca il tuo sguardo, tiene le braccia, le gambe, le mani protese verso di te. È un modo inconscio del corpo di manifestare l’amore._ ” iniziò lui con tono inquisitorio. “Quando siamo soli non riesco a starti lontano, e lo sai.”  
“Certo! Sesso, nient'altro! Non è amore, Sherlock!”  
“Questo è quello che credi? Davvero, Molly?” obbiettò lui con aria delusa. “Punto 2. _Ha sempre tempo per te. Anche se la sua vita è una giungla non ti nega mai un caffè durante la mattinata, una cena fuori la sera._ Premettendo che la mia vita è effettivamente una giungla, non sono stato sempre presente se avevi bisogno di me? Santo cielo, ti ho anche accompagnato dal veterinario per quell'impiastro del tuo gatto!”  
“E ti sei lamentato tutto il tempo!”  
“Ma ero lì! Per te!” esclamò lui irritato. “Punto 3. _Si ricorda ogni dettaglio. Dove vi siete incontrati la prima volta, il vostro primo bacio, dove si trovava la prima volta che gli hai scritto un messaggio, persino come eri vestita quando siete andati a pranzo insieme la prima volta. E cosa hai mangiato._ Direi che su questo c'è poco da dire. Puoi chiedermi qualunque dettaglio ti riguardi e non sbaglierò. Il mio Mind Palace è stracolmo di dettagli che ti riguardano, Molly Hooper.”  
“Non ricordi nemmeno il mio compleanno!”  
“27 Marzo** e sei dell'Ariete. Quando ci siamo conosciuti indossavi un maglione color limone che, nonostante fosse alquanto discutibile, ti stava molto bene. La prima volta che ci siamo baciati, invece, indossavi un vestito verde e avevi i capelli acconciati in una treccia. È sufficiente?” chiese con tono retorico. “Punto 4. _In genere è uno di quegli uomini che non devono chiedere mai ma quando sta con te sembra un po’ impacciato?_ Beh, non mi definirei impacciato, ma sicuramente in tua compagnia mi sento alquanto... insicuro.”  
“Insicuro? Non fai che sbattermi in faccia la tua esagerata intelligenza!”  
“Certo, e perché secondo te?”  
Molly deglutì, non sapendo come rispondere. Sherlock insicuro? Non le sembrava possibile.  
“Punto 5. _Nota che ti sei tagliata i capelli, che hai cambiato colore dello smalto, che hai comprato un nuovo piumino o che hai lavato la macchina. Gli uomini non innamorati non le notano, queste cose._ Il fatto che io non ti commenti continuamente ogni cosa non significa che non la noti o che non l'apprezzi. Negli ultimi sei mesi, da quando è iniziata la nostra relazione, hai cambiato pettinatura tre volte. La mia preferita è quella attuale, se proprio vuoi saperlo.”  
“Potresti anche dirmi ogni tanto cosa ne pensi... Non ti ucciderebbe, lo sai?”  
“Non sono quel genere di uomo che fa complimenti solo perché non ha altro da dire.”  
“Ogni tanto, Sherlock. Solo ogni tanto. Basterebbe!” insistette lei con tono frustrato.  
“Punto 6. _Parla con te del futuro. Vuole sapere da te ciò che hai intenzione di fare? Sta cercando di capire se nei tuoi piani è incluso anche lui._ Forse mi sbaglierò ma è circa un mese che ti chiedo cosa hai intenzione di fare alla scadenza del tuo contratto d'affitto.”  
“Sì, e allora?”  
“E allora potresti non rinnovarlo e venire a vivere con me, ma chiaramente questa idea non ti ha nemmeno sfiorato.”  
“Ma perché non lo hai detto esplicitamente?”  
“Perché era fin troppo ovvio!” rispose lui con irritazione. “Punto 7. _Ti ha fatto conoscere i suoi amici? È innamorato._ Se non ti ho presentato degli amici è solo perché non era necessario, e questo lo sai. Li conosci già tutti _.”_  
“Eppure quando loro sono presenti tu sembri irritato dalla mia presenza.”  
“No, Molly, sono irritato dalla _loro_ presenza!” sbottò lui. “Preferisco di gran lunga stare solo con te che ascoltare John e Mary parlare di pannolini e poppate, credevo fosse evidente. Per non parlare delle loro allusioni su quando io e te li imiteremo... È questo che mi irrita, non tu.”  
Molly non sapeva come controbattere a questo e si morse il labbro inferiore nervosamente.  
“Punto 8. _Cerca di farti divertire. Lui è felice se tu sei felice e quindi fa di tutto pur di far tornare il sereno sul tuo viso, anche dopo una giornata infernale (per te e per lui)._ Cosa ti fa credere che io non ti voglia felice? Ogni volta che posso cerco di distrarti dai tuoi problemi ma, devo ammetterlo, spesso la tua reazione è a dir poco scortese, come se fossi io la causa di tutto.”  
“Tu cerchi di distrarmi da una brutta giornata diventando pedante come un bambino?”  
“Io non sono pedante!”  
“Lo sei eccome!”  
“Scusa se sono fatto così, pensavo che ormai mi conoscessi!” commentò lui con sarcasmo. “Punto 9. _Ti chiama o ti scrive o ti manda chat anche solo per sapere come stai. Vuol dire che ti pensa (ogni minuto), che gli manchi e pure, manco a dirlo, che è innamorato._ Non credo ci sia stato giorno in cui non ti abbia scritto o chiamato, o sbaglio?”  
“E cosa mi scrivi normalmente? _Molly, mi serve un rene. Molly è pronta quell'analisi? Molly ho bisogno di una ricerca. Molly procurami dei bulbi oculari._ Non sono esattamente messaggi che indicano una qualche preoccupazione nei miei confronti.”  
“Non significa che io non pensi a te costantemente!” confessò lui con intensità. “E, infine, punto 10. _Vuole le coccole. E poi, certo, ti vuole anche in senso biblico, ma gli interessano di più le coccole. Potrebbe passare la serata con te solo stando abbracciato? Esattamente, è innamorato._ Quante serate abbiamo passato abbracciati a letto? Cosa ti fa credere che io non gradisca le _coccole_?”  
“Forse il fatto che non me ne fai mai e che sembri a mala pena sopportare le mie.”  
“Il fatto che io non sappia come comportarmi al riguardo non significa che non le gradisca.”  
“Va bene, quella lista è stupida e inutile, ma cosa cambia? Vorresti forse dirmi che mi ami?”  
“Pensavo fosse ovvio, Molly.”  
“No, affatto.” esclamò lei allargando le braccia. “Io non so cosa provi se non me lo dici. Perché credi che abbia letto quello stupido articolo migliaia di volte? Cercavo un modo per interpretare i tuoi gesti perché altrimenti non ho altro modo di capire cosa pensi...”  
“Vuoi che siano quelle parole esatte, non è così? Il fatto che io sia qui alle due del mattino confutando tutte le tue errate supposizioni su di me non è sufficiente?”  
“No, Sherlock. Ho bisogno che questa volta tu sia chiaro con me.”  
Sherlock strinse le labbra nervosamente e fece un passo verso di lei, avvicinandosi sino sfiorarla. Prima che lei potesse obbiettare, le circondò la vita con le braccia e avvicinò il viso a quello di lei.  
“Ti amo, Molly Hooper. E non posso fare a meno di te quindi, ti prego, non lasciarmi.”  
“Sherlock...” iniziò lei ma fu interrotta dalle labbra di lui sulle proprie.  
Gli circondò il collo con le braccia e rispose al bacio.  
“Sei un idiota.” mormorò quando si separò da lui. “Se solo me lo avessi detto prima invece di farmi passare delle settimane a tormentarmi...”  
“Se solo tu mi avessi espresso i tuoi dubbi invece che tormentarti...” replicò lui con tono di rimprovero. “E, comunque, mi aspettavo una risposta alquanto differente.”  
“Differente?”  
“Ti ho appena confessato il mio amore, Molly Hooper, e tu invece mi hai insultato. Un altro uomo sarebbe mortalmente offeso nell'orgoglio e se ne andrebbe all'istante.”  
“Un altro uomo avrebbe bisogno di sentirselo dire, ma non il grande Sherlock Holmes. Tu, al contrario di me, puoi dedurre i miei sentimenti, giusto?”  
“Ciononostante, preferisco sentirtelo dire.”  
“Ti amo, Sherlock Holmes. Da sempre. E tu ne sei perfettamente a conoscenza.”  
“Volevo solo esserne sicuro.” ammise lui con un sorriso prima di chinarsi a baciarla ancora.  
“Sai, non riuscivo a dormire... Magari, potremmo....”  
“A disposizione, Molly Hooper.”  
   
   
   
   
   
   


**Notes for the Chapter:**

>    
>    
> * La lista che viene letta da Molly e a cui mi sono ispirata e tratta da questo articolo: http://www.caffeinamagazine.it/psicologia/9683-e-ovvio-e-pazzo-di-te-10-cose-che-un-uomo-fa-solo-quando-e-davvero-innamorato  
>    
> ** Il 27 Marzo è il compleanno di Louise Brealey.  
>    
>    
>  


	14. Cartoons

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  
> 
> Hello!  
> 
> 
>  
> 
> Eccoci con un nuovo capitolo che è collegato a _Singing_. Spero vi piaccia.  
> 
> 
>  
> 
> Tra l’altro, oggi è il compleanno di Louise Brealey, a cui faccio tantissimi auguri.  
> 
> 
>  
> 
> Buona lettura.  
> 
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>   
>    
>    
> 

**Cartoons**

 

Aveva appena pagato il taxi quando quasi urtò un bambino vestito da cowboy zombie. Sorrise ricordando che era Halloween, lo aveva quasi dimenticato mentre era impegnato in quell'assurdo caso del serial killer Chef. Era felice di averlo risolto e di poter finalmente rientrare a casa.

Fece le scale rapidamente e, quando aprì la porta, venne immediatamente travolto da una piccola figura vestita di verde che gli si aggrappò alle gambe.

“Papà! Finalmente!” esclamò la bambina con entusiasmo.

“Ecco la mia principessa!” replicò lui chinandosi per prendere la piccola in braccio.

“Ma no, papà! Non sono una principessa! Guarda il mio costume!”

Lui rise per il rimprovero della bambina e la osservò con attenzione. Indossava una casacca verde, collant e stivaletti dello stesso colore. Non era esattamente un costume da principessa, in effetti. Si sforzò di ricordare i personaggi dei cartoni animati preferiti di sua figlia e giunse alla conclusione che le possibilità erano solo due.

“Ti do un indizio, papà.” sussurrò lei con aria cospiratrice. “Io so volare!” gli confidò all'orecchio.

“Oh, ma allora non puoi essere altro che quel folletto di Peter Pan!”

“Sì! E la mamma sai chi è?”

“Chi può essere? Forse Wendy?”

“No, no. Hai sbagliato.” negò la bimba scuotendo la testa. “Ma non posso dirtelo, è una sorpresa.”

“Una sorpresa per me?”

“Sì, e ti piacerà molto. È bellissima!”

Il rumore di qualcuno che si schiariva la gola attirò la loro attenzione facendoli voltare verso l'altro lato della stanza. Sherlock rimase letteralmente a bocca aperta quando vide Molly con il suo costume. Anche lei era vestita di verde, ma sicuramente era molto femminile. Indossava un vestito a minigonna molto aderente che sembrava essere fatto con dei petali e dei collant e delle scarpette dello stesso colore. A completare il tutto, indossava delle delicate ali sulle spalle, aveva raccolto i capelli in uno _chignon_ e li aveva ricoperti di brillantini dorati.

“ _Tinker Bell*_.” disse lui con un sorriso riconoscendo la figura della famosa fatina.

“È bella come una vera fatina, vero papà?” insistette sua figlia.

“Ma la mamma è una vera fatina, non lo sapevi?” replicò lui mentre faceva qualche passo sino a raggiungere la moglie e baciarla delicatamente sulle labbra. “Non sai che è magica?”

La bambina rideva divertita mentre Molly arrossiva ai complimenti del marito.

“Jules, vai a far vedere il tuo costume a Mrs Hudson.” la invitò la madre.

La bambina non si fece pregare e scivolò giù dalle braccia del padre per correre giù dalle scale.

“Allora, Tinker Bell...” iniziò lui circondando la piccola vita di Molly fra le braccia. “Hai impegni questa sera?”

“Mi spiace per te, ma sarò molto impegnata a fare Dolcetto o Scherzetto, e anche tu.”

“Non possiamo esimerci, vero?”

“Juliet ci tiene moltissimo che la accompagniamo entrambi.”

“Va bene.”

“E dovrai indossare anche tu un costume.”

“Ma l'anno scorso non l'ho fatto!”

“Quest'anno ha insistito perché tutti avessimo un costume. Tua figlia è molto testarda quando si mette in testa qualcosa. Mi ricorda qualcuno...”

“Anche a me. È chiaramente il tuo ritratto.” Replicò lui con ironia.

“Non credo proprio!”

Risero entrambi sino a che Sherlock non accarezzò il viso di Molly con delicatezza, fermando la mano sotto il suo mento, e le baciò le labbra.

“Sei bellissima.” sussurrò incapace di trattenersi.

“Lo sarai anche tu quando avrai indossato il tuo costume.”

“E io che pensavo mi amassi così come sono...”

Molly gli diede una pacca sulla spalla come rimprovero e poi lo trascinò in camera da letto dove lo attendeva un costume della sua taglia.

“E da cosa dovrei vestirmi esattamente?” domandò non riconoscendo il personaggio che avrebbe dovuto interpretare.

 Molly fece un sorriso furbo e aprì un cassetto, tirandone fuori due oggetti più che esplicativi.

_Un uncino e una benda._

Sherlock scoppiò a ridere. Era ovvio, chi altro avrebbe potuto interpretare?

“Pensavo amassi fare il pirata.” spiegò lei porgendoglieli.

“Sarò onorato di essere il vostro pirata per questa sera, Miss Tinker Bell.”

“Allora preparati in fretta o dovrai vedertela con Peter Pan.” aggiunse lei con la stessa ironia prima di allontanarsi verso la porta.

Sherlock la trattenne afferrandola per un braccio e attirandola a sé in un abbraccio.

“Promettimi, però, che questa sera saremo solo io e te, _fatina._ ”

“Fai il bravo pirata e quando Peter Pan sarà a nanna sarò tutta tua.”

“Questo è un ottimo incentivo.”

Molly scoppiò a ridere e gli diede un bacio rapido prima di allontanarsi verso la cucina.

 

Quando rientrarono al 221b, la piccola Juliet si era addormentata in braccio a suo padre, chiaramente esausta, tanto da non essersi nemmeno goduta il ricco bottino della serata. Lui la portò nella sua cameretta al piano di sopra e, con delicatezza, le sfilò il costume da folletto e le mise il pigiama, per poi rimboccarle le coperte con attenzione.

Dopo un bacio sulla fronte, lasciò la cameretta e scese al piano di sotto, dove lo attendeva sua moglie.

“Quest'anno il giro è stato più lungo o sbaglio?” chiese lei mentre versava del vino per entrambi.

“Non l'ho notato.” replicò lui con un'alzata di spalle mentre afferrava il suo calice.

“Io invece penso di sì. Hai dirottato tua figlia facendole fare il percorso più lungo, vero?”

“ _Dirottato?_ Per che tipo di padre mi hai preso?”

“Per un padre che, pur amando sua figlia, preferisce metterla a letto presto.”

“Allora sono un padre come tutti gli altri, giusto?”

Molly scoppiò a ridere mentre sorseggiava il liquido nel bicchiere.

“Hai fame?” domandò lui avvicinandosi a lei con aria maliziosa.

“No. E tu?”

“Un po'. Vorrei mangiare una deliziosa fatina.”

“Voi pirati siete tutti dei barbari.”

“Non io, Miss. Sono un pirata gentiluomo.”

“Eppure vorresti mangiarmi, come un selvaggio.”

“Ti prometto che sarà un'esperienza mistica.”

“Una promessa impegnativa. Sicuro di essere all'altezza?”

Sherlock la raggiunse e la strinse a sé con forza prima di baciarla con passione.

“Ti do la mia parola d'onore, mia deliziosa Tinker Bell.”

 

Rotolò sino a raggiungere il corpo di Molly e la strinse in un abbraccio. Era un giorno di festa. Juliet non aveva scuola e loro due non dovevano lavorare quindi avevano la libertà di restare a letto quanto volevano. Un caso davvero raro per loro e aveva intenzione di sfruttare una tale possibilità.

Si stava godendo la sensazione di tenere sua moglie fra le braccia e respirare il profumo dei suoi capelli, quando la porta della camera da letto si spalancò di botto e sua figlia entrò correndo in camera.

“Mamma! Papà! Hanno rubato i dolcetti!” esclamò la bambina saltando sul letto. “Papà, devi indagare!”

“Juliet, li troverò, ma è molto presto.”

“Ma papà! I ladri scapperanno lontano e si mangeranno tutte le mie caramelle!”

Sherlock avrebbe voluto zittire sua figlia ma la verità era che trovava quella sua richiesta incredibilmente divertente, anche a quell'ora del mattino. Fu Molly a sistemare la faccenda, come sempre.

“Jules, non li hanno rubati. Li ho nascosti io.” spiegò ancora con gli occhi chiusi.

“Ma sono al sicuro?”

“Certo, nella mia cassaforte segreta. Nessun ladro li prenderà.”

“Allora... Posso averli?”

“Dopo colazione.”

“Va bene, mamma. Facciamo colazione?”

Molly stava già per alzarsi ma Sherlock la trattenne.

“Juliet, tua madre e molto stanca. Perché per oggi non fai colazione con Mrs Hudson?”

“Va bene, ma non mangiate le mie caramelle o vi farò arrestare dallo zio Greg!”

“Come se fosse in grado di fermarmi...” mormorò Sherlock divertito mentre guardava sua figlia scappare via.

“E così, sarei molto stanca?” chiese Molly attirando la sua attenzione.

“Lo sei o lo sarai... Dettagli.” replicò lui con tono malizioso mentre rotolava sopra di lei.

“Pensavo che ieri notte ti fossi divertito abbastanza, pirata.”

“Non ne ho mai abbastanza della mia fatina preferita.” spiegò lui prima di baciarla con trasporto.

“Sai, quei costumi sono in affitto...” iniziò lei con aria pensierosa. “Ma forse dovremmo comprarli.”

“Sarebbe sicuramente un ottimo acquisto.”

“Tu sei un pirata molto sexy, lo sai? Tutte le mamme che abbiamo incontrato ieri non facevano che fissarti.”

“Anche tu non passavi inosservata, te lo assicuro. Ero un po' geloso.”

“Anche io.” concordò lei ridendo. “Forse dovremmo indossare questi costumi solo per noi...”

“Cosa mi stai proponendo, Molly Holmes?”

“Solo che, una volta ogni tanto, potremmo mettere dei costumi... Solo per noi.”

Sherlock rise sorpreso. Non pensava che Molly potesse gradire quel genere di gioco, ma lui non si sarebbe certo tirato indietro.

“Ogni volta che lo desideri, piccola fatina perversa.”

Molly reagì con uno schiaffetto di rimprovero ma non smise di ridere.

“E magari potremmo anche provare dei costumi diversi... Non credi?”

“Sono disposto a esplorare tutti i personaggi dei cartoni animati per te.”

“Bene, allora. Io mi occuperò dei costumi e di trovare una babysitter per Juliet all'occorrenza.”

“E io cosa dovrò fare?”

“Essere presente e non risparmiarti.” rispose lei con un ghigno malizioso.

“Oh, Molly...” mormorò lui iniziando a strusciarsi sensualmente contro di lei. “Puoi starne certa.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  
> 
> *Per chi non lo sapesse, Tinker Bell è il nome originale di Trilly, la fatina di Peter Pan.


	15. The Test

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!
> 
> Eccoci a un nuovo capitolo.
> 
> Fregandocene di quello che dice Moffat, io continuo con le mie _sherlollate_ , sperando che vi piacciano.
> 
> Per questa shot mi sono ispirata a un episodio della serie tv _Friends_ , con la quale sono praticamente cresciuta e alla quale devo il 90% del mio senso dell'umorismo e delle mie battute divertenti. Lungi da me prendermene il merito.
> 
> Per maggiori dettagli vi rimando alle note alla fine.
> 
> Buona lettura.
> 
>  
> 
>  

 

**The test**

 

 

 

Si erano riuniti tutti a casa Watson per il compleanno di Mary e la cena stava procedendo in maniera perfetta. Tutti erano allegri e si divertivano. Persino Sherlock sembrava gradire la compagnia.

Era arrivato il momento dell'apertura dei regali quando la piccola Watson iniziò a piangere.

“Mary, lascia che me ne occupi io.” si offrì Molly con un sorriso prendendo la bimba fra le braccia.

“Grazie, cara.” la ringraziò la festeggiata con un sorriso.

Portò la bambina in bagno e iniziò a cambiarla con attenzione. Aveva quasi terminato di rivestirla quando era stata raggiunta da Mrs Hudson.

“Hai bisogno di aiuto, cara?”

“No, grazie. Io e Amy ce la caviamo benissimo per conto nostro...”

“Oh, santo cielo!” esclamò la donna alle sue spalle.

Molly si voltò a guardarla e impallidì. Mrs Hudson teneva in mano un bastoncino e lo fissava con preoccupazione. Non era necessario essere laureata in medicina per riconoscere l'oggetto di tanto scalpore.

_Un test di gravidanza._

“Guarda Molly, è positivo!” aggiunse Mrs Hudson con un sorriso entusiasta. “Mary avrà un altro bambino! Pensi che John ne sarà felice? È così presto dopo la piccola Amy...”

“John adora i bambini...”

“Hai ragione. Sono certa che ne sarà felice. E poi è un ottimo padre...”

“Già... Solo, non credo che dovremmo farne parola, Mrs Hudson.” spiegò Molly con aria cospiratoria. “Quel test è stato fatto chiaramente oggi... Probabilmente Mary non ne ha ancora parlato con John, e dovremmo aspettare che lo faccia. Sino ad allora dovremmo fingere di non sapere.”

“Hai perfettamente ragione, cara. Prima deve esserne informato il padre.”

Molly deglutì nervosamente e annuì sorridendo.

“Mrs Hudson, può riportare Amy di là? Io ho bisogno del bagno.”

“Naturalmente!” accettò l'anziana signora con un sorriso mentre prendeva fra le braccia la bambina.

Una volta uscita, Molly girò la chiave nella serratura e poi, dopo aver chiuso il coperchio del water, vi si sedette con un sospiro. Riprese in mano quel test e lo osservò ancora, provando un crampo allo stomaco per la tensione. E poi, rassegnata, lo avvolse in della carta e lo buttò nuovamente nel cestino.

 

La serata era finita e si erano salutati tutti con allegria. Molly aveva appena messo piede fuori casa, stringendosi nel suo cappotto, e si guardava intorno alla ricerca di un taxi.

“Vuoi un passaggio, Molls?” chiese Greg con un sorriso.

“Non sarà necessario, Graham.” lo interruppe Sherlock con tono tagliente. “Accompagno io Molly a casa.”

“Mi chiamo Greg.” ripeté per l'ennesima volta l'ispettore di Scotland Yard. “E poi a me viene di passaggio...”

“Ho detto che l'accompagno io.” insistette il consulente investigativo mentre fermava un taxi.

“Posso avere voce in capitolo?” propose Molly timidamente.

“Non essere sciocca, Molly Hooper. Sali sul taxi.”

La patologa sospirò rassegnata e salutò Greg con un bacio sulla guancia prima di salire in auto.

“Allora, a cosa devo la scorta?” chiese appena seduta all'interno.

Sherlock, però, non rispose, rimanendo ostinatamente a fissare fuori dal finestrino. Il viaggio proseguì allo stesso modo e quando accostarono di fronte al palazzo di Molly, lei ne fu sollevata.

Ciò che non si aspettava, però, era che Sherlock scendesse dall'auto con lei.

“Ma cosa...”

“Dobbiamo parlare, Molly Hooper.” ordinò lui con aria severa.

Molly si morse il labbro nervosamente e annuì, facendogli strada sino al suo appartamento. Una volta entrati, lei si tolse il cappotto con aria annoiata e si versò un bicchiere d'acqua. Sherlock, d'altro canto, si sedette sul divano accavallando le sue lunghe gambe, in attesa.

“Allora, vuoi dirmi cosa succede?” chiese infine lei posizionandosi di fronte a lui con irritazione.

“Non hai mangiato quasi nulla stasera.”

“Non avevo molta fame. Ho assaggiato qualcosa mentre aiutavo Mary a cucinare e mi è passato l'appetito.”

“E non hai nemmeno bevuto vino.”

“Ho lo stomaco sottosopra, ho preferito evitare.”

“Molly, non è necessario mentire.” replicò lui con tono annoiato. “Chiaramente sei a disagio per quello che è successo fra noi. Tuttavia, dovresti cercare di mantenere le apparenze, almeno quando siamo in pubblico. Posso capire che sia imbarazzante, quindi, se proprio non riesci, allora devi solo dirmelo e mi farò da parte io.”

“Sherlock, io non...”

“Dobbiamo andare avanti con le nostre vite.”

“Mi hai frainteso, non riguarda te.”

“Come, prego?”

“Il fatto che io non abbia mangiato e bevuto come al solito non ha nulla a che fare con te e con l'imbarazzo per quello che è successo.”

“E allora cosa?”

Molly sospirò, forse era arrivato il momento di parlare.

“Andiamo, Molly. Devi dirmi cosa sta succedendo.”

“ _Devo?_ ” ripeté lei irritandosi per il suo tono imperioso. “Io non devo dirti proprio nulla. Non sono tenuta a raccontarti un bel niente!” disse con tono autoritario. “Tuttavia...” ammise addolcendosi.

“Tuttavia?” la sollecitò lui con un gesto annoiato della mano.

“Tuttavia, c'è qualcosa che devi sapere.”

Lui non disse nulla ma rimase a fissarla impassibile, in attesa.

“Ecco... Io...” iniziò lei confusa. “Non so come dirtelo, ecco perché... D’altra parte anche io l’ho appena saputo… Ma non c'è un modo giusto per farlo... Sappi però che non mi aspetto nulla...”

“Molly, non divagare.”

“Va bene.” disse lei facendo un profondo respiro prima di riprendere. “Sono incinta.”

A quelle parole, la fronte di Sherlock si accigliò e per circa un minuto rimase in silenzio, come congelato sul posto. Solo le sue palpebre sbattevano nervosamente, come se fosse andato in corto circuito. Capì che si era ripreso quando lo vide irrigidirsi e sporgersi in avanti prendendosi il capo fra le mani per scompigliarsi i capelli.

“Quindi è...”

“Sì, è tuo.”

“Quella notte... Noi siamo stati attenti. Abbiamo usato...”

“Non funzionano sempre, Sherlock.”

Lui iniziò ad annuire meccanicamente e a guardarsi intorno con aria persa.

“E intendi... tenerlo?”

“Naturalmente. È mio figlio.”

“E hai deciso di informarmi solo per una questione di correttezza o perché vuoi che io sia coinvolto?”

“Sherlock, _tu sei coinvolto_. Sei suo padre.” disse lei con dolcezza mentre si sedeva accanto a lui sul divano. “Devi solo decidere in quale misura vuoi esserlo.”

“In che senso?”

“Non tutti i padri sono uguali. Ci sono quelli che accompagnano i figli a scuola e alle partite di calcio, ma ci sono anche quelli che stanno con i loro figli solo nel week end. E ci sono anche quelli che compaiono solo per Natali e Compleanni.”

“E tu che tipo di padre vuoi che io sia?”

“Quello che vorrai essere.” dichiarò lei allargando le braccia con aria comprensiva. “Non posso essere io a deciderlo.”

Sherlock non replicò, ma iniziò a fissare il vuoto. Molly lo conosceva bene, sapeva che si era immerso nel suo Mind Palace e che non ne sarebbe uscito per un po'. Probabilmente stava immaginando come sarebbe stata la sua vita da quel giorno in poi, a seconda di quale decisione avrebbe preso.

Consapevole che ormai era inutile parlargli, Molly si alzò dal divano.

“Beh, hai otto mesi per deciderlo...” mormorò mentre si dirigeva in bagno.

Si lavò e mise il pigiama. Stava spalmandosi la crema sul viso quando tornò nel salotto a vedere se si era ripreso, ma trovò la stanza vuota. Se n'era andato.

Fece un sorriso triste. Aveva sperato che Sherlock potesse accettare di diventare padre perché, ne era sicura, sarebbe stato fantastico. Lo aveva visto in compagnia della piccola Amy Watson ed era evidente che ci sapeva fare con i bambini.

D'altra parte, non poteva costringerlo. Non aveva certo voluto quella situazione e se non si sentiva pronto, poteva capirlo.

Questo, però, non avrebbe cambiato nulla per lei. Si trattava del suo bambino e non si sarebbe fatta influenzare da ciò che decideva Sherlock Holmes.

 

Sentì qualcosa pizzicarle il viso e alzò una mano per capire cosa fosse ma, quando lo fece, le sue dita incontrarono qualcos’altro. Qualcosa che sembravano dei capelli. Quando aprì gli occhi ne ebbe la conferma. Appoggiato sul suo petto, con i ricci ribelli che le raggiungevano il viso, c’era il capo di Sherlock. Si era disteso accanto a lei ancora vestito e, dopo essersi sistemato comodamente, le aveva circondato la vita con le braccia, stringendola possessivamente. Nel sonno, istintivamente, anche lei lo aveva abbracciato, circondandogli il collo e le spalle.

Non sapeva quando era tornato, né il perché, ma sapeva che ne era felice. Forse c’era una possibilità che volesse davvero essere un padre per il loro bambino. Niente avrebbe potuto renderla più felice.

Affondò una mano fra i suoi capelli, domandandosi se loro figlio li avrebbe ereditati, e sorrise. Aveva amato quell’uomo disperatamente per anni e, quando quella notte si era presentato da lei, fradicio di pioggia, domandandole di passare la notte lì, non avrebbe mai immaginato che sarebbe finita così.

Il tempo di andare a prendere un cuscino e delle coperte per il divano, e lo aveva trovato addormentato. Non si era nemmeno tolto il cappotto. Doveva essere esausto.

Molly non aveva potuto fare a meno di preoccuparsi che quei vestiti fradici potessero causargli un malanno e si era avvicinata a lui per svegliarlo. Fu solo un caso se inciampò finendogli addosso. Lui si svegliò di soprassalto e in un attimo si trovò a sprofondare in quegli occhi chiarissimi.

E poi, era stato tutto così confuso. Non sapeva chi dei due avesse fatto la prima mossa, ma presto si erano ritrovati a baciarsi con passione mentre si spogliavano a vicenda. Si erano spostati in camera da letto e avevano passato le ore successive a esplorarsi e amarsi, senza dire una parola. E, Sherlock aveva ragione, erano stati attenti. Evidentemente, però, era destino che andasse così. La mattina dopo, lui era sembrato a disagio e, dopo averle chiesto di non parlarne con nessuno, l’aveva ringraziata e se n’era andato.

Si erano visti alcune volte al Barts, ma il suo comportamento era stato quello di sempre. Lei aveva fatto del suo meglio per fare altrettanto, e pensava di esserci riuscita, ma poi erano iniziate le nausee. Aveva pensato a un virus, ma poi si era svegliata quella mattina con un’illuminazione.

Aveva comprato quel test mentre andava a casa di John e Mary e lo aveva fatto immediatamente, trovando conferma delle sue paure. Non aveva intenzione di dirlo a Sherlock, non sino a che non avesse deciso come comportarsi, ma le sue insistenze l’avevano costretta ad accelerare i tempi.

E ora era lì, con l’uomo che amava addormentato fra le braccia e la loro creatura che le cresceva in grembo. Ancora non sapeva come comportarsi e cosa sarebbe successo, ma avere Sherlock lì, in quel momento, le dava la certezza che sarebbe andato tutto per il meglio.

Era ancora persa nei suoi pensieri, giocando con i suoi riccioli, quando lui si svegliò, spalancando i suoi meravigliosi occhi.

“Ciao.”

“Ciao, Molly.”

“Cosa ci fai qui?”

“Sono tornato indietro quasi subito, ma tu dormivi già.”

“Perché sei tornato?”

Lui si sollevò, reggendosi su un gomito, in modo da avere il viso alla stessa altezza del suo.

“Perché hai ragione, spetta a me decidere che tipo di padre voglio essere. E io ho deciso.”

“E cosa hai deciso?”

“Voglio essere quello che si sveglia la mattina tenendoti fra le braccia. E che lo accompagnerà a scuola e alle partite di calcio. Quello che è sempre presente a ogni festa, compleanno ed evento, anche quelli più sciocchi. Voglio essere quello che la sera lo mette a letto e che poi si addormenta guardandoti negli occhi.”

“Sherlock…” iniziò lei mentre tentava di trattenere le lacrime che volevano invaderla. “Non sei obbligato a includere anche me nel pacchetto. Non devi fingere di volere anche me… Si tratta del bambino. Io non conto.”

“Molly, quante volte te lo devo dire?” la sgridò lui con un sorriso mentre avvicinava il volto a quello di lei. “Tu conti più di chiunque altro. E, ora, ancora di più.”

“Ma non diresti così se non fosse per il bambino…”

“Perché credi che sia venuto qui quella notte? Perché credi che ti abbia baciato? Perché credi che abbia passato la notte con te?”

“Non lo so… Ho creduto che avessi bisogno di conforto.”

“No, Molly. Avevo bisogno di te. Ho sempre bisogno di te. E reprimere questo bisogno è incredibilmente difficile e doloroso.”

“Ma quella mattina sembravi… pentito.”

“Avrei voluto mantenere il controllo ed ero furioso con me stesso per non esserci riuscito… Mi sono comportato in maniera abominevole con te, ma non è mai stata colpa tua. E non ero pentito, solo confuso.”

“Sherlock, che cosa vuoi davvero?”

Lui si avvicinò e si strinse a lei, circondandole la vita con il braccio. Ormai erano solo pochi centimetri a separarli e i loro nasi si sfioravano. Molly poteva sentire il suo fiato caldo sul viso e riusciva a specchiarsi nelle iridi chiarissime di Sherlock.

“Voglio solo una possibilità, anche se non la merito.” Mormorò lui con voce rotta dall’emozione. “Vorrei davvero essere quel padre. E vorrei davvero condividere la mia vita con te.”

“Sei sicuro?”

Come risposta lui si chinò su di lei, sfiorandole le labbra con le sue mentre con la mano le circondava il viso con affetto. La baciò con dolcezza, riuscendo a farle percepire quanto realmente tenesse a lei. Molly, incapace di trattenersi, ricambiò con entusiasmo , trasformando quel bacio in qualcosa di incandescente.

“Sono tua, Sherlock. Lo sono sempre stata.” Sussurrò contro le sue labbra. “E sarei davvero felice di crescere nostro figlio insieme… e di dividere la mia vita con te.”

Il viso di lui si allargò in un sorriso estatico e la baciò ancora con forza.

“Oh, Molly...” mormorò rotolando sopra di lei e ricominciando a baciarla sino a farle perdere la ragione.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note:
> 
>  
> 
>   * Le scene di _Friends_ a cui mi sono ispirata le trovate in questi video:
> 
> 

> 
> <https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jWHP_83U9g0>
> 
> <https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=r1-Z9vkhH14>
> 
>   * Le dichiarazioni di Moffat a cui mi riferivo sono legate alla sessualità di Sherlock, o meglio all'assenza di essa:
> 
> 

> 
> <http://www.ew.com/article/2015/03/30/sherlock-gay>
> 
> <http://www.bestmovie.it/news/sherlock-ne-gay-ne-etero-fatevene-una-ragione/364901/>
> 
> Insomma, ha praticamente distrutto quasi ogni ship esistente ma noi non ci arrendiamo, giusto? :)


	16. The Fall

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!
> 
> Eccoci a un nuovo capitolo. Come credo sia evidente dal titolo, è ambientato alla fine di _The Reichenbach Fall_ , ed è collegato a _The Call_. Per l’esattezza è l’antefatto a cui si fa riferimento in quel capitolo.
> 
> Ovviamente la mia fantasia ha volato parecchio, quindi questo capitolo potrebbe essere parecchio improbabile e OOC. Spero comunque che vi piaccia.
> 
> Buona lettura.
> 
>  

**The Fall**

 

Molly chiuse il sacco nero senza guardare il corpo che conteneva. Non riusciva a farlo, non di nuovo. Per quanto sapesse perfettamente che quello non era Sherlock, la somiglianza era comunque straordinaria. E dover compilare i documenti relativi alla sua autopsia era stato doloroso come se tutto ciò fosse accaduto realmente a lui.

Il corpo venne ritirato da un efficiente impiegato delle pompe funebri inviato da Mycroft Holmes e lei consegnò il corpo e la documentazione a quell’uomo con un sospiro di sollievo.  Non sapeva dove aveva trovato la forza per affrontare quella giornata. Se fosse tornata indietro avrebbe comunque rifatto tutto da capo, e forse anche di più, ma allo stesso tempo era felice che il suo ruolo fosse concluso. Ora le rimaneva solo la speranza che la missione di Sherlock andasse per il meglio e che lui tornasse sano e salvo a casa.

Aveva lasciato dei documenti in obitorio, quindi rientrò lì alla sua ricerca. Stava per accendere la luce quando un rumore la fece sussultare. Sherlock era lì, al buio, e camminava verso di lei.

“Pensavo… Non credevo di rivederti prima della tua partenza.”

“Non potevo partire senza ringraziarti.”

“Non devi… Insomma, non ho fatto niente di così…”

“Mi hai salvato la vita.” La contraddisse lui avvicinandosi a lei e fissandola in viso.

Molly non riusciva a vedere i suoi occhi, ma era certa che se avesse potuto vi avrebbe letto la stessa emozione che traspariva dalla sua voce.

“Quando dovrai…”

“Domani mattina.”

“Ti prego, promettimi che tornerai.”

Lui non rispose immediatamente, confermando le sue paure. Non poteva prometterglielo, ovviamente.

“Farò del mio meglio.” Disse semplicemente facendo ancora un altro passo nella sua direzione.

“Stai attento. Insomma, sarai solo… Anche volendo non potremmo aiutarti quindi, ti prego, non rischiare la vita inutilmente.”

“Molly, ho intenzione di tornare e di farlo sulle mie gambe.” Aggiunse lui con tono rassicurante. “Non sprecherò quello che oggi hai fatto per me.”

“Mi mancherai dannatamente.” confessò lei non riuscendo a trattenere le lacrime che le solcavano il viso.

Lui fece ancora un passo, fermandosi di fronte a lei, e alzò una mano accarezzandole il viso.

“Molly Hooper.” 

Non disse nient’altro, solo il suo nome in un sospiro, e rimase a fissarla con un espressione triste. Amava il suo nome quando era lui a pronunciarlo. Amava il fatto che lo dicesse quasi sempre per intero, come se ogni lettera fosse troppo importante per essere tralasciata. Quando lo faceva, lei si sentiva importante, anche solo per qualche secondo.

“Sherlock, tu sai… Tu conosci quello che provo, vero?” iniziò lei, temendo che fosse la sua ultima occasione per aprire il suo cuore. “Tu… Tu lo sai. Lo hai sempre saputo.”

“Non sempre.” Specificò lui con uno strano sorriso. “Sono stato cieco per molto tempo.”

Molly rimase in attesa, sperando che fosse il preludio per una dichiarazione che però non arrivò. Delusa, abbassò lo sguardo, stringendo le palpebre per trattenere altre lacrime che arrivavano, ancora più dolorose delle precedenti. Per un istante, desiderò che lui la lasciasse sola con il suo dolore. Non voleva che lui la guardasse mentre il suo cuore si sbriciolava definitivamente. Stava per farsi forza e chiedergli di allontanarsi, dicendogli addio, ma lui non glielo permise. Quando alzò il viso verso di lui con l’intenzione di parlare, lui si chinò verso di lei e posò la bocca sulla sua.

Molly spalancò gli occhi sorpresa mentre il bacio si faceva più profondo. Le labbra e la lingua di lui la accarezzavano sempre più intensamente e lei non poté impedire al proprio corpo di rispondere. In quel momento non le importava di quello che sarebbe successo la mattina dopo. Sapeva solo che avrebbe potuto non rivederlo e che era la sua unica occasione di potergli dimostrare quanto fosse forte quello che provava per lui. Gli circondò il collo con le braccia e affondò le mani fra i suoi capelli, attirandolo maggiormente a sé. 

Dopo le loro labbra, fu il turno delle loro mani di accarezzarsi e studiarsi. La giacca di Sherlock e il maglione di Molly finirono rapidamente a terra, ma non abbastanza. Entrambi erano impazienti di toccarsi. 

Quando le mani di lui si infilarono sotto la sua camicetta e sfiorarono la sua pelle nuda, lei emise un verso soffocato. Le sue mani erano calde e delicate e riuscivano a farla letteralmente tremare come una foglia. Non ci volle molto perché le sue gambe cominciassero a cedere. L'unico modo che aveva per non cadere a terra era continuare a sostenersi a Sherlock, mentre anche lei esplorava il corpo di lui sotto la sua camicia. Man mano che scopriva la sua pelle, lo accarezzava con le labbra, tracciando una scia umida. Lui la lasciava fare, come se all'improvviso avesse paura di proseguire. Come se attendesse un suo segnale per fare il passo successivo.

Molly non si fece attendere e, dopo la camicia, sbottonò i suoi pantaloni. Non sapeva dove aveva trovato il coraggio per essere così intraprendente. Forse era il buio o forse solo la disperazione per il fatto che lui sarebbe partito poche ore dopo.

Come se quel gesto fosse stato un segnale, Sherlock le sfilò i pantaloni e la biancheria, accarezzandola dolcemente, e poi la sollevò sostenendola per i fianchi, premuta contro la porta. La baciò ancora una volta mentre entrava in lei. Molly chiuse gli occhi mentre accadeva, sforzandosi di rimanere lucida e di memorizzare quella sensazione di assoluta felicità. La sensazione di essere un tutt'uno con l'uomo che amava, come se il loro fosse un unico corpo e un'unica anima. Anche lui rimase immobile per qualche secondo, e Molly poté percepire il suo annaspare, come se fosse rimasto senza fiato per l'intensità di quel momento.

Dopo quell'attimo di esitazione, Sherlock iniziò a muoversi dentro di lei, con sempre maggiore foga, sino a trasformare il loro amplesso in qualcosa di infinitamente torrido e irruento. Nell'ultimo barlume di lucidità che le rimaneva, Molly si morse il labbro per impedirsi di urlare quando un furioso orgasmo la travolse. 

Quando gli ultimi echi di quell'esplosione svanirono, si ritrovarono ancora stretti e ansanti. Molly avrebbe voluto dire così tante cose in quel momento, ma non c'erano parole che potessero esprimere come si sentiva. Era incredibilmente felice e allo stesso tempo disperata. Lui sembrò comprendere il suo turbamento, e forse lo condivideva, quindi la baciò ancora una volta, come per sigillare quel momento magico che avevano appena condiviso.

Dopo ciò, senza dire una parola, la aiutò a rivestirsi con cura, come se volesse cancellare le tracce della loro passione.

Quando entrambi si erano ormai ricomposti, si creò un momento di imbarazzo. Chiaramente Sherlock non sapeva come congedarsi da lei, non dopo quello che c'era stato, forse temendo di dire la cosa sbagliata. Molly lo comprendeva. Si rendeva perfettamente conto che quella non era una situazione normale e sicuramente loro due non erano una coppia normale. Forse non c'era niente da dire, non più.

Si stava arrendendo all'idea che sarebbe dovuta essere lei a farsi forza e ammettere che era il momento dell'addio, ma non fu così. Ancora una volta, Sherlock sostituì i gesti alle parole. La baciò nuovamente, in una maniera così intensa che le spezzò il cuore. Tutto quello che non era riuscito a dirle era in quel bacio.

_Mi dispiace._

_Addio._

_Dimenticami._

E, durante quel bacio, mentre percepiva le proprie lacrime rigarle il viso, ebbe la sensazione che le sue non fossero le uniche versate. Tuttavia non ci furono altri spiegazioni, ma lui, un secondo prima di andare via, forse per sempre, mormorò ancora una volta qualcosa.

“Molly Hooper.”

 

 

 

 


	17. Red

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!
> 
> Eccoci a un nuovo capitolo. 
> 
> Non so perché, ma con questo ero partita spedita ma poi arrivata a metà mi sono arenata. Sono cmq riuscita a finirlo, ma non so quanto spicchi per originalità.
> 
> Spero cmq che vi piaccia almeno un pochino.
> 
> Buona lettura.

**Red**

 

 

“Meena, non posso...”

“Molly, non fare la guastafeste!” esclamò l'amica dall'altro capo del telefono. “È l'addio al nubilato di Tracy, devi esserci.”

“Ok, ci sarò, ma... Non posso indossarle! Verrò direttamente da lavoro, sarei ridicola!”

“Non essere sciocca. Sono solo delle calze!”  
“Sì, ma sono rosse! _Rosse!_ Sembrerò una... una...”

“Molly, non cominciare. Sarai un po' più sexy, e allora?”

“Ma se mi vedesse qualcuno uscire dall'ospedale vestita così?”

“E allora si innamorerà delle tue belle gambe!” replicò l'amica con una risatina maliziosa. “Andiamo, Molly. È una festa a tema e tutte indosseranno quelle calze, tu non puoi fare differenza.”

“Ma io...”

“Molly, alle otto al locale. Il caso è chiuso.”

Esitò un attimo, mordendosi il labbro inferiore nervosamente, e infine annuì.

“D'accordo. Alle otto.” accettò chiudendo la conversazione con un sospiro.

Preparò una borsa dove infilò il vestito e le scarpe per la serata. Poi prese in mano quelle calze e le osservò per qualche secondo. Erano di lana ma erano elastiche e si indossavano come delle autoreggenti. Il tessuto era lavorato e c'erano dei fiocchetti bianchi sul bordo all'altezza delle cosce. Più le guardava e più le facevano pensare a qualcosa di osceno. Sembravano degne dei costumi di scena del Moulin Rouge. Con un sospiro, infilò anche le calze nella borsa e la chiuse. Pronta a dirigersi a lavoro.

 

 

Finito il turno si era diretta di corsa negli spogliatoi e si era vestita in tutta fretta. Aveva fatto una smorfia quando aveva indossato le calze, ma non aveva avuto il tempo di lamentarsi. Fortunatamente il vestito nero che aveva comprato non era così corto da lasciar vedere i fiocchetti sul bordo, ma sarebbe stata comunque estremamente appariscente.

Indossò le scarpe, si sciolse i capelli e si truccò rapidamente. Finalmente pronta, prese il cappotto e lo indossò mentre usciva dagli spogliatoi. Se era fortunata sarebbe riuscita a lasciare il Barts senza essere notata. Iniziò ad abbottonare il cappotto mentre si avviava verso l'uscita.

“Vai da qualche parte, Molly Hooper?” chiese una nota voce alle sue spalle, costringendola a fermarsi sul posto.

Strinse le palpebre imprecando mentalmente. Avrebbe dovuto aspettarselo. Ora lui l'avrebbe sicuramente derisa per il suo aspetto. Tuttavia, non poteva andarsene. Lui non glielo avrebbe permesso, ne era certa. Lentamente si voltò pronta ad affrontarlo.

Lui alzò le sopracciglia, sorpreso, e la studiò dalla testa ai piedi, fermandosi ostinatamente sulle sue gambe. Molly finì di abbottonare rapidamente il cappotto, ma ormai lui l'aveva vista.

“Non è esattamente la tua divisa di lavoro.”

“Ho finito il turno, Sherlock. Ho un impegno e sono in ritardo. Qualunque cosa ti serva, aspetterà domani.”

“Ehm... certo.” annuì lui ma ancora con lo sguardo diretto alle sue gambe.

“Sherlock?” lo chiamò per attirare la sua attenzione. “Stai fissando le mie gambe.”

“Non per puntualizzare l'ovvio, Molly, ma se indossi delle calze così appariscenti lo scopo è chiaramente quello.”

Molly alzò gli occhi al cielo, rassegnata.

“Va bene, senti, continueremo questa affascinante conversazione un'altra volta. Ora devo proprio andare.” dichiarò con decisione voltandosi e raggiungendo l'uscita del Barts.

Una volta sulla strada fermò un taxi e vi salì. Aveva appena detto l'indirizzo all'autista quando la portiera si aprì e salì anche Sherlock, sedendosi accanto a lei.

“Cosa diavolo ci fai qui?”

“Non posso lasciarti andare in giro da sola conciata così. Potresti attirare l'attenzione di qualche malintenzionato. È mio dovere di detective scortarti.”

“Dovere di detective? E da quando?” obbiettò lei incredula. “E, dimmi, è tuo dovere di detective anche continuare a fissare le mie gambe?”

“No, a dire la verità. È solo curiosità scientifica.”

“Ah, sì?”

“Osservavo la forma della tua struttura ossea e dei tuoi muscoli. Normalmente non posso farlo quando indossi quei vestiti informi.”

“Stai cercando di dire che stai ammirando le mie gambe, Sherlock?”

Lui strinse le labbra nervosamente e fece una smorfia divertita.

“Suppongo che si possa anche vederla in questa maniera... Ma se le ammiro è solo in quanto scienziato.”

Molly scoppiò a ridere. Quella situazione era sempre più ridicola e le scuse patetiche di Sherlock erano a dir poco esilaranti.

“Sai, non è un crimine se ti piacciono le mie gambe. Non mi offendo.”

“Non è così...”

“Va bene, Sherlock, come vuoi. Io sono arrivata.” disse scendendo dall'auto proprio di fronte all'ingresso del locale. “E dato che hai insistito per scortarmi, pagherai tu la corsa.” gli comunicò con uno sguardo malizioso prima di lasciarlo solo.

 

Erano passate ore quando Molly, barcollante, uscì dal locale. Doveva aver bevuto un po’ e sembrava non riuscire più a sopportare i tacchi alti. La vide alzare goffamente un braccio per cercare di fermare un taxi, invano, quindi la raggiunse.

“Mi permetti?” esordì facendola sussultare per la sorpresa mentre fermava un auto.

“Sherlock!” esclamò lei con voce leggermente impastata. “Cosa diavolo ci fai qui?”

“Immaginavo che avresti avuto bisogno della scorta alla fine della serata.”

“Ma sono le due del mattino.”

“Esatto.”

“Sei stato qui fuori tutto questo tempo?” domandò confusa mentre salivano in auto.

“Più o meno.”

Sherlock comunicò il suo indirizzo all’autista e partirono immediatamente.

“Ma perché? Insomma, da quando ti preoccupi della mia sicurezza?”

“L’ho sempre fatto.”

“No, non è vero. A meno che tu non mi abbia seguito come uno stalker per anni...”

Sherlock fece una smorfia involontaria. Non si trattava di stalking, ma più di un servizio di sicurezza.

“Oddio, lo hai fatto davvero?” chiese lei esterrefatta.

“No... Non personalmente.” Ammise lui con un sospiro. “Ma il punto è che mi sono sempre preoccupato della tua incolumità.” Confessò mentre il suo sguardo continuava a essere calamitato dalle sue gambe fasciate di rosso.

“Lo stai facendo ancora.” commentò lei ridendo. “Guardi di nuovo le mie gambe.”

“Non è come credi...”  
“Oh, ma dai! Non pensare di imbrogliarmi. Ti piacciono le mie gambe, è evidente. Non è un reato ammetterlo.”

“Va bene. Trovo le tue gambe... interessanti.” 

“Per via di queste calze rosse?”

“Rendono impossibile non notarle.”

“Ma tu lo sai che questa non sono io, vero?” chiese lei accigliandosi. “Io sono quella con i vestiti informi non quella che con le calze sexy... Tu quale preferisci, Sherlock?”

Lui la guardò per qualche secondo, alla ricerca delle parole giuste, ma non ebbe l’occasione di rispondere. L’auto si fermò di fronte al palazzo di Molly.

“Ti accompagno.” Disse semplicemente pagando la corsa e scendendo dall’auto con lei.

“Non è necessario...” obbiettò lei poco prima di inciampare sui propri piedi e di essere prontamente soccorsa da Sherlock.

Lui le riservò uno sguardo ironico e poi le tese il braccio, consentendole di sostenersi.

Una volta arrivati dentro all’appartamento, Molly si levò immediatamente le scarpe, emettendo un verso di sollievo, e poi si tolse il cappotto prima di tuffarsi sul divano.

“Grazie, Sherlock.” Mormorò con un sorriso. “Anche se so che lo hai fatto solo per queste calze rosse.”

Sherlock era rimasto vicino alla porta di ingresso e la osservava. Non poteva fare a meno di notare come il bordo del suo vestito si fosse sollevato leggermente scoprendo l’elastico delle calze adornato da dei fiocchetti. Deglutì, stringendo i pugni, cercando di controllare l’impulso di avvicinarsi e toccarla.

Sicuramente era meglio andarsene. Restare lì poteva portare a una serie di tragiche conseguenze. Prima, però, doveva mettere in chiaro una cosa.

“Per la cronaca, io preferisco la Molly con i vestiti informi, ma le calze rosse sono un piacevole diversivo.”

A quelle parole, Molly si rizzò a sedere sul divano, tornando improvvisamente lucida.

“Davvero?”

“Naturalmente. Ora, credo sia meglio che ti lasci riposare...” concluse cercando di congedarsi.

Si era già voltato dirigendosi verso l’uscita quando aveva sentito i passi di Molly raggiungerlo.

“Aspetta!” lo chiamò facendolo voltare in tempo per vederla tuffarsi fra le sue braccia.

“Molly...”

Lei alzò il viso verso il suo e, prima che potesse dire altro, posò le proprie labbra sulle sue dandogli un bacio appassionato. Sherlock rimase spiazzato per qualche istante, ma poi la circondò con le braccia e ricambiò. 

Dire che non aveva mai immaginato di baciare la sua patologa, sarebbe stata una gigantesca bugia. Quelle piccole labbra l’avevano sempre affascinato e si era sempre chiesto come sarebbe stato assaporarle. Le aveva insultate spesso, ma solo per cancellare quelle immagini provocanti dalla propria mente.

Avere Molly fra le braccia lo confondeva e gli sembrava di non riuscire più a pensare. Il suo piccolo morbido corpo era come lava bollente e non poté fare a meno di affondare le dita nei suoi fianchi, attirandola maggiormente a sé.

“Molly...” mormorò fra un bacio e l’altro, mentre il desiderio si faceva più intenso.

“ _Letto_.” Replicò lei mentre continuava a baciarlo con trasporto.

Sherlock si allontanò leggermente da lei per osservarla. Molly aveva bevuto un po’ e forse non era del tutto lucida. Probabilmente avrebbe dovuto andarsene prima di fare qualcosa di cui si sarebbero pentiti entrambi l’indomani.

“Non penso che sia una buona idea.”

“Non vuoi...?”

“Santo cielo, certo che voglio... Ma tu non sei sobria. Non vorrei approfittare della situazione.” 

“Non ho bevuto così tanto da non capire cosa succede, Sherlock. Solo quel tanto necessario da perdere un po’ di inibizioni...”

“Domani potresti pentirtene.”

“Io no di certo. E tu?”

Forse avrebbe potuto. O forse no. In quel momento, però, con il corpo di Molly allacciato al suo, non gli importava cosa sarebbe successo. Sapeva solo che non voleva andarsene. Non voleva allontanarsi da lei.

Come risposta riprese a baciarla con passione e lei iniziò lentamente a trascinarlo sino alla camera da letto.

 

Non sapeva cosa l’aveva spinta ad agire. Forse era stato l’alcol o magari il modo in cui lui la guardava. Oppure erano state proprio quelle calze rosse a darle il coraggio. Non lo sapeva e non le importava. Tutto ciò che contava era che si trovava nel suo letto con Sherlock che le sfilava il vestito mentre la baciava con passione.

Le mani di lui erano così grandi che riusciva ad avvolgerla, circondandole la vita e i fianchi, e massaggiandole i seni.

E i suoi baci... _Oh, i suoi baci._ Erano avidi e dolci allo stesso tempo, come se nonostante l’impazienza non potesse evitare di essere delicato.

“Oh, Molly... La tua struttura ossea è così sottile...” mormorò a un certo punto mentre scivolava verso il basso andando a baciare la sua pancia e il bordo dei suoi slip. “E le tue cosce e le tue gambe... Sono così proporzionate.” Aggiunse baciando la pelle che rimaneva scoperta dalle calze e continuando a sfiorarla con le labbra attraverso il tessuto.

Molly trattenne una risatina. Sentire Sherlock fare apprezzamenti sul suo corpo, anche se nel suo personalissimo modo, era surreale. Ed era deliziata da come le sue labbra fossero calde e morbide contro la sua pelle. Affondò le mani fra i suoi capelli, attirandolo nuovamente a sé per baciarlo con trasporto.

Lei indossava solo la biancheria intima e le calze, mentre lui era ancora quasi completamente vestito. Non poteva sopportare quella tortura ancora a lungo. Voleva toccarlo e assaggiarlo, sentire la loro pelle sfregare l'una con l'altra. Senza esitare, iniziò a sbottonargli la cintura dei pantaloni mentre lui, recepito il messaggio, iniziò a togliersi rapidamente la camicia.

Quando la pelle di Sherlock sfiorò la sua, rabbrividì. Non per il freddo, ma per l’emozione di averlo così vicino. Lui si era disteso sopra di lei, circondandole il viso con le mani e baciandola con trasporto, e ormai l’unica cosa che li separava era la loro biancheria intima. Riusciva a percepire chiaramente la sua erezione premerle fra le cosce e lo voleva più vicino, sempre più vicino, desiderandolo disperatamente. Impaziente, raggiunse l’elastico dei suoi boxer e vi infilò una mano all’interno. Il gemito di risposta di Sherlock fu più intenso di quanto avrebbe mai potuto credere. Accogliendo la sua iniziativa, lui si sfilò i boxer, rimanendo splendidamente nudo sopra di lei. E poi, mentre ricamava la sua pelle di baci, le tolse il reggiseno e infine gli slip, lasciandola con indosso solo le sue calze rosse.

“Così morbida...” mormorò mentre continuava a baciarla con adorazione.

I loro corpi non erano mai stati così vicini e Molly era in preda a un desiderio smanioso. Per quanto fosse meraviglioso stare fra le sue braccia ed essere venerata, in quel momento voleva di più. Ne aveva bisogno.

Senza preavviso, la sua mano raggiunse il suo membro, guidandolo sino al suo sesso e facilitandone l’ingresso nella sua fessura umida.

Entrambi emisero un sospiro quando i loro corpi entrarono in contatto. Per Molly fu come il sollievo per essere tornata a casa dopo tanto tempo. Finalmente era dove doveva essere, con l’uomo a cui apparteneva.

“Così calda...” mormorò lui con gli occhi socchiusi mentre iniziava a muoversi dentro di lei.

Molly si aggrappò a lui, affondando le unghie nella sua pelle diafana, e istintivamente, sollevò le ginocchia allacciandogli le caviglie dietro la schiena. A quel gesto, il ritmo delle spinte di Sherlock aumentò vorticosamente, portando rapidamente entrambi ad emettere dei gemiti gutturali di piacere.

Al termine del loro amplesso poteva sentire ogni centimetro del suo corpo pienamente soddisfatto, non solo per l’orgasmo che l’aveva travolta, ma anche l’appagamento che provava nel sentire ancora il corpo di lui allacciato al suo.

E poi ci furono solo i loro respiri e il silenzio.

 

Si era svegliato da mezzora ma non aveva avuto il coraggio di muovere un muscolo. Molly era stesa su un fianco, rannicchiata con la schiena contro di lui, e dormiva ancora. Non voleva svegliarla perché non sapeva cosa avrebbe potuto dirle. 

_Santo cielo, non sapeva nemmeno cosa era successo esattamente!_

Non tecnicamente, si intende, ma aveva ceduto all'iniziativa di Molly quasi senza protestare. Cosa gli era preso? Era stata colpa di quelle calze sexy che aveva indossato la sua patologa?

_La sua patologa._ Era difficile ammetterlo, ma gli piaceva l'idea che lei fosse sua, pensò con un sorriso.

Scosse la testa cercando di tornare a concentrarsi cercando di capire cosa fosse successo la sera prima.

Aveva sempre saputo, in qualche maniera inconscia, che il minuto corpo di Molly lo attraeva. Non che lei lo ostentasse, anzi. Il suo modo di vestire sembrava studiato apposta per nasconderlo. Il suo morbido e flessuoso corpo era perennemente seppellito sotto strati e strati di vestiti improbabili. E le sue belle gambe non facevano differenza.

In un certo senso aveva sempre intuito che Molly Hooper era come un pacco regalo che andava solo scartato. Solo che non aveva mai osato farlo nel timore che la scoperta di ciò che gelosamente nascondeva avrebbe potuto distruggerlo.

E così era stato.

_Quelle gambe._ Così lisce e toniche, elegantemente proporzionate, lo avevano letteralmente stregato. E quelle calze rosse erano state come una freccia luminosa che puntava il bersaglio, rendendole ancora più belle. In fondo, era abbastanza logico che avesse perso il controllo. Come avrebbe potuto evitarlo? Raramente si era trovato di fronte a qualcosa di più delizioso di Molly Hooper. E poi era stata lei a prendere l'iniziativa, baciandolo e portandolo nel suo letto.

E ora? Cosa avrebbe fatto? Cosa le avrebbe detto? 

Prima che potesse studiare un piano d'azione valido, i grandi occhi di Molly si spalancarono e lei voltò il capo all'indietro incontrando i suoi. Sherlock deglutì, rendendosi conto che non voleva perdere tempo a riflettere ancora, voleva solo baciare ancora quelle piccole labbra e farla ancora sua.

“Sei ancora qui.” disse lei con voce ancora roca.

“Preferivi che andassi via?”

“No, affatto.” ammise lei ruotando su se stessa in modo da posizionarsi di fronte a lui. “Ma pensavo che tu lo preferissi...”

“Devo ammettere di essere piuttosto confuso al momento ma, se c'è qualcosa di cui sono certo, è che non voglio allontanarmi da te.”

Lei sorrise, arrossendo lievemente, e poi avvicinò il capo al suo e lo baciò delicatamente. Sherlock socchiuse le palpebre mentre ricambiava prendendo possesso di quella bocca che adorava. Prese il suo viso fra le mani trattenendola vicino a sé e continuò la sua opera di esplorazione con calcolata lentezza.

“Oh, Sherlock...” sospirò lei quando lui si allontanò da lei per lasciarla respirare. “Nemmeno io voglio allontanarmi da te.”

“Mi fa piacere saperlo.”

“E ora?”

“Non lo so.” ammise lui accigliandosi leggermente. “Non sono abituato a questo genere di cose... Ma se tu hai suggerimenti, ti prego, non trattenerti.” aggiunse cercando di sdrammatizzare.

“Forse potremmo semplicemente vedere come va. Senza progettare nulla. Pensi che sia fattibile?”

“Mi sembra una buona idea.” annuì lui stringendosi maggiormente a lei. “Sappi, comunque, che ho intenzione di approfondire il più possibile la tua conoscenza...” aggiunse con un sorriso malizioso.

“E allora cosa aspetti?” replicò lei sullo stesso tono.

Il sorriso di Sherlock si allargò prima di riprendere a baciare la sua patologa.

Perché, che volesse ammetterlo o no, era davvero sua e non aveva nessun desiderio di rinunciare a lei. 


	18. Full Moon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  
> 
> Hello!  
> 
> 
>  
> 
> Questo capitolo è un po’ diverso dagli altri, perché è un AU. Anche se ho cercato di mantenere il più possibile i personaggi IC, la vicenda è ambientata in un mondo in cui esistono creature non umane come vampiri, licantropi, mutanti, cloni e ibridi. Ognuno dei personaggi è stato quindi trasformato in una di quelle creature.  
> 
> 
>  
> 
> Il mondo che ho preso in prestito per questa shot è quello creato dalla scrittrice fantasy australiana Keri Arthur, che io trovo assolutamente geniale. La sua narrazione è ricca di ironia, sensualità e azione ed è adatta a un pubblico adulto. La sua saga più famosa, _Riley Jenson Guardian Series_ , è stata pubblicata anche in Italia con il titolo di _Black Moon,_ e questa shot rivisita avvenimenti presenti nel primo libro _L’alba del vampiro (Full Moon Rising)_.  
> 
> 
>  
> 
> Tutte le razze non umane presenti nella saga hanno un forte legame con il sesso, in particolare i licantropi che lo considerano vitale come il cibo, ma che li rende bersaglio della discriminazione delle altre razze. Anche loro, però, hanno un lato romantico, passando la vita alla ricerca dell’anima gemella.  
> 
> 
>  
> 
> Sebbene all’inizio la saga sembri troppo incentrata sul sesso, in seguito la trama investigativa si dipana in maniera molto complessa e affascinante. Probabilmente non è un genere che può piacere a tutti, ma se vi incuriosisce ve la consiglio caldamente.  
> 
> 
>  
> 
> Tutta questa premessa per dire che, se questa shot non vi piace, posso capirlo. È un genere diverso dal solito. All’inizio volevo scrivere una long ambientata in questo mondo, ma poi mi sono resa conto che sarebbe stato troppo complesso.   
> 
> 
>  
> 
> Spero che vorrete però dare una chance a questa shot e magari potrebbe piacervi tanto da spingervi a leggere i libri di Keri Arthur. Chissà.  
> 
> 
>  
> 
> Ovviamente, niente in questa shot mi appartiene, ma è solo un modesto omaggio a dei personaggi e a delle storie che mi hanno appassionato.  
> 
> 
>  
> 
> Ora smetto con questo sproloquio e vi lascio al capitolo. Troverete ulteriori note alla fine.  
> 
> 
>  
> 
> Buona lettura.  
> 
> 
>  
> 
>   
>    
>    
> 
> 
>  
> 
>   
>    
>    
> 

**Full Moon**

 

Poteva sentire l'approssimarsi sulla propria pelle. Mancavano solo poche ore alla luna piena e la sua specie riusciva a percepirlo anche al chiuso. 

Tutta la settimana prima della luna piena amplificava vertiginosamente gli impulsi di un licantropo ed era dedicata alla sua celebrazione. E se c'era qualcosa che i lupi sapevano fare era celebrare la loro natura, dando sfogo alla loro parte animale. 

_Con il sesso._

C'erano anche dei locali riservati a questo. Accoppiarsi con gli umani poteva essere pericoloso dato che spesso, presi dalla foga, potevano diventare violenti e fargli del male. Motivo per cui, in quei locali non era consentito l'ingresso agli umani.

L'accoppiamento, però, non era solo un atto di celebrazione. Era anche un bisogno fisico irrinunciabile per  non rischiare di soffrire fisicamente e, inoltre, l’astinenza forzata nel periodo antecedente alla luna piena, poteva portare a perdere il controllo e fare del male a qualcuno. In quei casi, sopraffatti dalla cosiddetta _Sete di Sangue_ , un licantropo poteva diventare davvero pericoloso, sbranando e uccidendo chiunque gli si trovasse davanti. 

Si diceva anche che, durante una crisi di quel tipo, un licantropo donna diventava particolarmente fertile. In molti pensavano fosse una leggenda, ma non lui. Lui sapeva che era vero. 

_Ne era la prova vivente._

La macchina di sua madre si era fermata in mezzo alla campagna, proprio poche ore prima della luna piena e il caso volle che si imbatté in un vampiro appena trasformato e, quindi, ancora fertile. Completamente fuori controllo, sua madre si accoppiò con il vampiro prima di sbranarlo.

Lui nacque a causa di questa unione e, per questa ragione, in lui c'erano anche i geni di un vampiro. Nessuno doveva esserne a conoscenza, naturalmente. Il suo branco lo aveva cacciato appena raggiunta la maggiore età, considerandolo un diverso, il resto del mondo non avrebbe reagito molto meglio. 

Era già sufficiente essere un emarginato a causa del suo lavoro e del suo carattere asociale. Per non parlare del suo genio per la deduzione e della sua tendenza a comunicare senza filtri gli esiti che ne derivavano. 

Alla fine aveva sfruttato queste sue qualità diventando un consulente per il Dipartimento Razze Diverse, un settore del governo che si occupava di fare da polizia, giudice e boia per i non umani che commettevano reati. Al momento era gestito da suo fratello maggiore, o forse avrebbe dovuto dire fratellastro, che insisteva perché ne diventasse un membro ufficiale, sottostando così alle regole vigenti per i Guardiani, ma lui non avrebbe mai accettato. 

I Guardiani erano dei killer autorizzati e lui non voleva diventare uno di loro. Forse un giorno la sua parte vampiresca avrebbe preso il sopravvento, pretendendo il suo tributo di sangue, ma sino ad allora non aveva intenzione di cedere. Avrebbe indagato a modo suo, con le sue regole. 

Certo, questo non era di grande consolazione mentre era imprigionato in una stupida gabbia e bloccato su un letto con manette d’argento alle mani e ai piedi.

Stava indagando su chi faceva esperimenti sui non umani e aveva finito per essere rapito lui stesso. _Davvero fantastico._ Avrebbero scoperto la sua natura di ibrido e lo avrebbero sezionato come un pollo cercando di replicare le sue caratteristiche. 

Ora, però, aveva un problema più urgente. La luna aveva un influsso sempre maggiore su di lui e aveva bisogno di sfogare i suoi bisogni o sarebbe diventato una bestia incontrollabile. Il bisogno di accoppiarsi non poteva essere ignorato. Non poco prima della luna piena.

Doveva assolutamente liberarsi o le conseguenze avrebbero potuto essere tragiche.

 

Mycroft Holmes era il Direttore del Dipartimento Razze Diverse della Gran Bretagna e gestiva personalmente la sezione Guardiani. Solo poche persone nel paese erano più potenti di lui. E, nonostante ciò, non era riuscito a evitare che il suo fratellino venisse rapito.

Certo, non erano esattamente fratelli. Condividevano la stessa madre e lo stesso branco, ma Sherlock era nato _diverso_. Un giorno, probabilmente, sarebbe mutato diventando un vero vampiro. Motivo per cui, raggiunta l'età matura, Mycroft si era sottoposto alla cerimonia di sangue, diventandolo per primo. Solo così avrebbe potuto badare a lui costantemente. 

Era sempre stato molto protettivo nei suoi confronti. Ancora soffriva per non essere riuscito a evitare che venisse cacciato dal branco anni prima, ma ora le cose erano diverse. Ora era diventato potente. Ora avrebbe potuto spazzare dalla faccia della terra il loro branco con un semplice ordine. 

Non lo avrebbe fatto, naturalmente. Era comunque la sua famiglia e i suoi genitori vivevano ancora lì. Ma avrebbe potuto. E tutto il branco lo sapeva.

Aveva riunito una squadra per il salvataggio di Sherlock, naturalmente, e ora si dirigevano in gruppo verso quella che sembrava essere una base abbandonata ma che aveva scoperto essere un laboratorio segreto in cui venivano eseguiti esperimenti illegali sui non umani.

Suo fratello era sempre estremamente impulsivo e non aveva voluto attendere i rinforzi, e ora si vedevano costretti a eseguire un salvataggio. E avevano i minuti contati dato l'approssimarsi della luna piena. Oramai era più un vampiro che un licantropo, ma anche lui era ancora soggetto all'influenza della luna e non poteva certo ignorarla.

 

Molly Hooper era entrata a far parte del Dipartimento Razze Diverse solo da un anno. Inizialmente svolgeva solo analisi di laboratorio e autopsie legate alle indagini, ma nell'ultimo periodo era stata trascinata anche sulle scene del crimine, volente o nolente. La sua competenza scientifica era stata richiesta espressamente da Sherlock Holmes quando faceva da consulente ai loro casi. E, alla fine, anche Mycroft aveva iniziato a pretendere che il suo ruolo cambiasse. Non era un Guardiano, non aveva armi né l'autorizzazione a uccidere, ma non era più nemmeno solo una scienziata, era diventata una via di mezzo.

E ora la sua presenza era stata ancora una volta richiesta nell'operazione di salvataggio organizzata per salvare Sherlock. Non aveva idea del perché fosse stata ritenuta utile in quel frangente, ma Mycroft Holmes era stato irremovibile.

“Sono certo che sarà d'aiuto, Miss Hooper.” aveva detto con tono misterioso.

E ora eccola lì, impegnata a entrare di soppiatto in un laboratorio segreto accanto a Guardiani pronti a uccidere, tutto mentre mancava pochissimo alla luna piena.

Non avrebbe dovuto essere lì. Avrebbe dovuto andare al suo locale preferito, il _Moonlight_ , ballare nuda e accoppiarsi con aitanti licantropi sulla pista da ballo e poi, una volta che la luna avrebbe raggiunto il suo zenith, si sarebbe trasformata in lupo e avrebbe passato la notte correndo e rotolandosi fra l'erba del parco. Questo le imponeva la sua natura, il suo istinto. 

D'altra parte, però, si trattava di Sherlock.  Sin da subito tra loro c’era stata una grande attrazione, tanto che quasi le ronzava la testa quando erano vicini. Non c’era mai stato nulla di fisico fra loro, purtroppo, perché sembrava che lui non volesse legarsi con nessuno.  Da quanto era riuscita a capire da conversazioni casuali, Sherlock sfogava i suoi istinti solo con partner occasionali per non rischiare di legarsi a nessuno. E questo prevedeva che non avrebbe mai fatto sesso con una persona che vedeva regolarmente per lavoro.

Inutile dire che questo era una grande delusione per lei. Si era innamorata di lui, era evidente. E, se solo lui le avesse dato una possibilità, avrebbe potuto verificare se erano anime gemelle o no. Se lo fossero state lei sarebbe stata estremamente felice di giurargli eterno amore legandosi a lui.

Non desiderava altro da quando era una cucciola. Trovare il lupo a cui era destinata e restargli accanto per sempre. Perché i licantropi potevano anche sembrare superficiali e interessati solo al sesso, ma c'era molto di più. Ogni lupo aveva un'anima gemella e quando la incontrava non poteva più separarsene. Il legame era così profondo che spesso un lupo non poteva sopravvivere alla morte del proprio compagno. Una volta giurato amore di fronte alla luna si era un'unica anima, un unico cuore. E allora il sesso cambiava. Diventava la rappresentazione del loro legame ed era, soprattutto, monogamo.

Certo, non era facile trovare la propria anima gemella. In realtà non conosceva nessuno che l’avesse trovata. In molti semplicemente si innamoravano e mettevano su famiglia, così come gli umani, e  si legavano con il proprio partner.

Lei, però, continuava a sperare di essere così fortunata da trovare l’unico lupo che fosse nato solo per stare con lei. _Il suo destino._ Molly Hooper avrebbe dato qualunque cosa perché fosse Sherlock Holmes. 

Ora, però, doveva prima di tutto salvarlo.

 

Sherlock si sentiva bruciare. Tra l’indagine dei giorni precedenti e la sua cattura, non era mai rimasto tanto a lungo senza sesso nella settimana prima alla luna piena. E il suo corpo stava reagendo in maniera incontrollabile. Il suo cervello era completamente offuscato, non riusciva a ragionare. Si irrigidiva e inarcava completamente mentre le sue zanne e le sue unghie si allungavano per il bisogno disperato di sfogare i propri istinti. Solo l’argento gli impediva di trasformarsi completamente. Presto, la _Sete di Sangue_ l'avrebbe soggiogato completamente e avrebbe azzannato e ucciso chiunque si fosse trovato di fronte.

Con l'ultimo barlume di lucidità vide la porta della sua cella aprirsi e riconobbe i suoi salvatori. John, Greg, Mycroft e Molly. 

_No!_ pensò in quell'ultimo istante. _Non lei! Portatela lontano da me, al sicuro!_

E poi vide tutto rosso.

 

Molly si portò la mano alla bocca, sconvolta dalla visione di Sherlock in quello stato. Senza rendersene conto, iniziò a piangere. Cosa poteva fare? Come poteva aiutarlo?

“Ahi!” esclamò Greg allontanando il braccio e osservando il profondo graffio sanguinante che aveva ora. “Sherlock, calmati. Stiamo cercando di salvarti!”

“Sherlock! Stai fermo!” provò anche John, inutilmente.

“È inutile, è troppo tardi.” annunciò Mycroft con serietà. “Non riesce più a controllarsi.”

“Ma ci sarà qualcosa che possiamo fare!” disse John guardando il suo capo con ansia.

“Noi no, ma Miss Hooper può.”

Molly si voltò confusa. Non riusciva a comprendere.

“Sa come funziona, vero?” continuò Mycroft con determinazione. “Deve accoppiarsi con lui.”

“Come?” esclamò lei perplessa. “Sta scherzando? È per questo che mi ha chiesto di venire?”

“Speravo non fosse necessario, in realtà. Ma vi ho osservato, sarebbe comunque successo prima o poi. E percepisco dalla sua aura che anche lei sente il bisogno di farlo per l'approssimarsi della luna.”

“Ma questo non significa...”

“Salverebbe la vita di Sherlock e di chiunque rischiasse di finire sulla sua strada.”

Molly si morse il labbro nervosamente. In fondo era solo sesso, per un lupo era naturale come mangiare e bere, non era come per gli umani. Lei stessa faceva sesso con sconosciuti quando andava nei locali per licantropi. Poteva fingere che fosse lo stesso. Poteva evitare di pensare che quello era l'uomo che amava e concentrarsi sul fatto che lo avrebbe aiutato.

“Va bene. Ma assicuratevi che sia ben legato prima di uscire.”

“Molly, aspetta, deve esserci un’altra soluzione!” obbiettò Greg con aria preoccupata.

“No, non c’è. E non abbiamo tempo. Devo farlo.”

I tre uomini nella stanza la guardarono e percepirono la sua determinazione.

“Obbedite.” ordinò Mycroft Holmes prima di uscire.

John e Greg legarono saldamente Sherlock alle sue catene d'argento e poi lasciarono stanza.

Molly fece un sospiro e si tolse i vestiti prima di avvicinarsi al letto dove giaceva.

“Mi dispiace, Sherlock. Speravo che succedesse in circostanze diverse.”

Mentre il corpo di lui continuava ad agitarsi, Molly gli salì a cavalcioni, stando attenta a non avvicinarsi troppo alle sue zanne, e liberò il suo membro già duro, segno che ormai aveva raggiunto il limite. Senza attendere oltre,  si calò su di lui lasciando che la penetrasse.

Emise un gemito di sollievo. Era vero, anche lei aveva bisogno di accoppiarsi, ma non era solo questo. Mentre si muoveva sopra di lui e osservava il corpo di Sherlock provare piacere dal loro amplesso e ritornare normale, sentì qualcosa di potente stringerle il cuore. Fu come un'implosione, qualcosa che la lasciò senza fiato, impedendole di ragionare. E allora capì. Proprio mentre un orgasmo travolgeva entrambi. I suoi sogni si erano avverati. Era lui, era proprio lui. Il suo lupo. La sua anima gemella.

 

Quando ricominciò a ragionare percepì il peso di lei fra le braccia. Era ancora ansimante, calda e morbida. I loro corpi erano ancora uniti e sapeva che era solo merito suo se non era diventato una bestia folle e aveva sbranato e ucciso.

“Molly...” disse semplicemente, rendendosi conto che pronunciare quel nome era un dolce dolore per il suo cuore.

“Come ti senti?” chiese lei alzando il viso verso di lui.

“A parte l'ovvio bruciore dell'argento sulla pelle, direi bene. Incredibilmente bene.”

Lei sorrise e lesse nei suoi occhi che c'era qualcosa che voleva dirgli, ma che non ne aveva il coraggio.

“Ora credo sia meglio che mi rivesta e che tu venga liberato. Manca solo mezzora alla luna piena.”

Molly si rivestì velocemente e poi richiamò Greg e John per liberarlo e guidarlo sino al furgone che li attendeva fuori da quel posto orribile.

E fu solo mentre la guardava camminare pochi metri davanti a sé che capì. Non era stato solo sesso. Tra loro era successo qualcosa. Non aveva mai creduto alle storie sulle anime gemelle, pensava fossero solo leggende, ma sarebbe stato uno sciocco a escluderle del tutto. Dopotutto lui era la prova vivente che un'altra leggenda era vera. Quindi era inutile negarlo. Non c'era altra spiegazione per quello che sentiva in quel momento. Quella morsa allo stomaco che si acuiva quando la guardava allontanarsi da lui, anche se solo di pochi metri, era un indizio fin troppo chiaro. Doveva solo ammetterlo con se stesso.

Molly Hooper era la sua anima gemella.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  
> 
>   
>  **Note**  
>    
> 
> 
>  
> 
>   
>    
>    
> 
> 
>  
> 
> \- L’avvenimento che racconto in questa shot è lo stesso presente nel libro di Keri Arthur e spiega il concepimento di Riley, la protagonista della saga, un’ibrida licantropo/vampiro.   
> 
> 
>  
> 
> \- La prigionia di Sherlock, e la sua relativa perdita di controllo che viene risolta grazie a Molly, è ripresa da una scena presente nel primo libro della saga, in cui la protagonista si ritrova nella stessa situazione.  
> 
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Vi lascio alcuni riferimenti al libro e alla saga:  
> 
> 
>  
> 
> I libri della saga in italiano:  
> 
> 
>  
> 
>   
>  <http://www.newtoncompton.com/autori/a/keri-arthur>  
>    
> 
> 
>  
> 
> Il sito ufficiale di Keri Arthur:  
> 
> 
>  
> 
>   
>  <http://www.keriarthur.com/>  
>    
> 
> 
>  
> 
> Petizione per la pubblicazione italiana degli altri libri di Keri Arthur:  
> 
> 
>  
> 
>   
>  <http://www.activism.com/it_IT/petizione/pubblicazione-italiana-dei-libri-di-keri-arthur/43688>  
>    
> 


	19. The Break Up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!
> 
> Eccoci con un nuovo lunghissimo capitolo, in anticipo rispetto al solito dato che domani è festa. Inizialmente pensavo di dividerlo in due parti, ma avrei dovuto lasciarvi a metà proprio nel momento peggiore, e non me la sono sentita.
> 
> L’idea è ispirata al film _The Break-Up_ , con Jennifer Aniston e Vince Vaughn, in cui una coppia si lascia dopo una lunga convivenza, ed è costretta a dividere la stessa casa in attesa di venderla. Il film di per sé non mi ha fatto impazzire, soprattutto per il finale un po’ troppo aperto per i miei gusti, ma ho trovato l’idea iniziale decisamente interessante. 
> 
> Io ho usato lo stesso spunto, ma spero di aver trovato un finale migliore. So che all’inizio può sembrare che la storia proceda sempre peggio, ma vi prometto che se mi darete fiducia migliorerà e avrete un lieto fine. 
> 
> Detto ciò, spero vi piaccia.
> 
> Buona lettura.

**The Break Up**

 

 

“Siete sicuri?” chiese Ellie accigliandosi. “Voglio dire, non sarà difficile vendere questa casa. È in un'ottima posizione e ho sempre tante richieste per questo quartiere. Il punto è, volete davvero rinunciarci? Non volete rifletterci ancora un po' su?”

Molly fece un sospiro e si strinse ancora nelle braccia.

“Penso che ci abbiamo riflettuto abbastanza.” disse infine. “Quanto ci vorrà?”

“Un mese, forse un po' meno.”

“Per me va benissimo. È il tempo che mi serve per impacchettare le mie cose e trovare un'altra sistemazione.”

“E per te, Sherlock?” domandò Ellie rivolgendosi all'uomo che non aveva detto più di due parole dal suo ingresso in quella casa. “Per te va bene?”

“Naturalmente.” replicò lui con tono freddo e deciso.

“D'accordo. Allora, metterò in vendita la vostra casa. Riuscirò a farvi avere un buon prezzo, sicuramente più alto di quanto l'avete pagata.” concluse la donna alzandosi in piedi. “E, anche se va contro il mio interesse, vi invito a pensarci ancora. Io metterò l'annuncio domani mattina, sino ad allora, se volete, potete tirarvi indietro.”

“Non sarà necessario, Ellie, ma grazie.” Rispose Molly con un sorriso tirato.

“Allora, vi terrò informati.” disse infine l'agente immobiliare dirigendosi verso la porta.

Quando i due rimasero soli si scambiarono un breve sguardo e poi si diressero in angoli opposti della casa.

 

Se Molly ripensava agli ultimi anni non riusciva proprio a capire cosa fosse andato storto. Erano così innamorati e felici. Quando avevano comprato quella casa sembrava l'inizio di una favola. E, invece, era stato l'esatto opposto.

Poco alla volta, avevano cominciato a litigare sempre più spesso, quasi sempre per delle sciocchezze. Sherlock che lasciava gli asciugamani sporchi sul pavimento del bagno o composti chimici in cucina, la faceva infuriare. E lui si lamentava che lei lo disturbava continuamente durante i suoi esperimenti e che fosse sempre di malumore.

Se all'inizio finivano sempre per riappacificarsi in camera da letto, con il passare del tempo anche questo venne meno. Facevano l'amore sempre più raramente e, a volte, Molly faticava a ricordare l'ultima volta che avevano avuto dei momenti di intimità.

Ormai la loro vita era piena di frecciatine e liti continue. Non ridevano più, non si toccavano più, non erano più felici.

Dopo l'ennesima sfuriata dovuta a uno stupido asciugamano, Molly aveva urlato che era finita. Non poteva più vivere così. Quella situazione stava minando ogni fibra del suo essere e temeva che presto sarebbe crollata.

“Credo che dovremmo ammettere che quello che c'era fra noi è finito molto tempo fa.” aveva detto tutto d'un fiato. “Ci stiamo solo facendo del male.”

“Quindi non pensi che ci sia la possibilità di sistemare le cose?” aveva domandato lui con aria triste.

“No, Sherlock. Non più. Abbiamo commesso troppi errori e ora non c'è più nulla da sistemare.”

“Se è quello che vuoi.” aveva risposto lui abbassando lo sguardo. “Cosa faremo della casa?”

Era tipico di lui concentrarsi su aspetti più logici che sentimentali, e in quel momento gliene fu grata. Non aveva la forza di parlare a lungo della loro situazione.

“Suppongo che uno dei due possa comprare la metà dell'altro e tenerla.”

“Tu vuoi tenerla?”

“No. E tu?”

“No.”

“E allora possiamo rivenderla. Verremo rimborsati di quello che abbiamo speso.”

“Ellie può occuparsene.”

“La chiamerò domattina.”

Sherlock aveva annuito e si era voltato per lasciare la stanza ma, prima di farlo si era fermato.

“Non volevo che finisse così, Molly Hooper.” aveva detto senza voltarsi, e poi era andato via.

Senza rendersene conto, si era ritrovata con il viso rigato di lacrime.

 

La mattina dopo la sua visita, Ellie mandò un messaggio a entrambi per informarli che la casa era ufficialmente in vendita. Leggendolo, Molly fece un sospiro di sollievo. Presto, tutto sarebbe finito.

Aveva finito la sua colazione e messo i piatti sporchi nel lavello quando aveva sentito la porta della camera degli ospiti aprirsi. Inizialmente si era voltata distrattamente, ma poi aveva sgranato gli occhi sorpresa.

Sherlock ne era uscito completamente nudo e, senza degnarla di un briciolo di attenzione, si era diretto in bagno. Molly era rimasta paralizzata sul posto. Vivevano in quella casa da tre anni, per tutto quel tempo erano stati una coppia, eppure lui non aveva mai girato per casa nudo. Neanche quando le avrebbe fatto piacere. E ora che, invece, il loro rapporto doveva essere quasi quello di due estranei, lui usciva dalla camera in quello stato?

Fece un profondo respiro per calmarsi. Doveva solo avere pazienza, non ci sarebbe voluto molto. Quella mattina stessa avrebbe spulciato gli annunci di appartamenti in affitto. Mise il cappotto pronta a uscire e, proprio in quel momento, Sherlock riemerse dal bagno ancora nudo e si diresse direttamente in cucina accendendo il bollitore.

“Ehm... Sherlock?” lo chiamò lei non riuscendo a trattenersi. “Credo che tu abbia dimenticato qualcosa.”

“A cosa ti riferisci, Molly Hooper?”

Sentirlo usare ancora il suo cognome con quel tono freddo fu come una pugnalata, ma non si lasciò distrarre.

“I vestiti, Sherlock.” spiegò con ovvietà. “Non puoi girare nudo per casa.”

“E perché no?”

“Perché tra di noi non c'è più quel grado di intimità. E comunque non lo hai mai fatto nemmeno quando c'era... Quindi, ti prego di indossare sempre qualcosa.”

“Non ho vestiti puliti.”

“Se fossi andato in lavanderia tutto questo non sarebbe successo.”  
“Ormai è un po' tardi per rimproverarmelo, non credi?” rispose lui con sarcasmo. “Comunque, in mattinata verrà Billy a ritirare i miei vestiti per portarli in lavanderia.”

“Nel frattempo indossa almeno la vestaglia!”

“Anche quella è da lavare.” replicò lui mentre si versava una tazza di tea. “Resterò così per il resto della giornata. Non pensavo che questo potesse darti fastidio. Una volta non pensavi ad altro che a togliermi i vestiti di dosso.” aggiunse guardandola con un sorriso malizioso.

Molly scosse la testa irritata e, senza replicare, uscì di casa. Per fortuna la aspettava un doppio turno in obitorio.

 

Quando rientrò in casa era notte fonda. Il buio e il silenzio erano sicuramente un buon segno, significava che non avrebbe avuto a che fare con Sherlock. Accese le luci e le sfuggì un'imprecazione. La casa era in uno stato pietoso. Sembrava che un'orda di bufali in corsa l'avesse travolta. Non c'era una sola cosa al suo posto e, sparsi su ogni superficie, c'erano cartoni di pizza e cibo cinese, alcuni vuoti e altri no. Cosa diavolo era successo?

Era esausta ma la rabbia era molto più forte della stanchezza. Con passo di carica raggiunse la camera degli ospiti, che ormai era diventata quella di Sherlock, e bussò furiosamente.

“Sherlock! Vieni fuori di lì!”

Dopo qualche secondo la porta si aprì e si ritrovò di fronte alla faccia assonnata di Sherlock.

“Cosa va a fuoco, Molly Hooper?”

“Cosa diavolo è successo di la?”

“Sono venuti John, Graham, Billy e alcuni miei amici senza tetto. Abbiamo lavorato a un caso sino a un'ora fa...” spiegò consultando la sveglia appesa al muro. 

“Ed era necessario trasformare la casa in un porcile?”

“Domattina verranno delle persone a pulire. Li ho già chiamati.”

“E io dove dovrei mangiare secondo te? Non c'è nemmeno un angolo della cucina libero per farmi una tazza di tea!”

“Non saprei. Quello che so è che ho bisogno di dormire.” concluse lui richiudendo la porta della camera da letto con un gesto rapido.

Molly rimase a bocca aperta. Non poteva credere che lui le facesse i dispetti. Erano due adulti, per l'amor del cielo! E, inoltre, non capiva perché lui la trattasse così. Avevano deciso di lasciarsi di comune accordo, dopotutto. Tuttavia, se era così che lui voleva giocarsela, si sarebbe adeguata.

 

La mattina dopo, senza nemmeno dare uno sguardo alla casa per non mettersi a urlare per la frustrazione, era uscita prestissimo. Aveva fatto colazione fuori e poi era andata al Barts. Sempre più spesso, era felice della quiete che aveva mentre faceva le autopsie. La aiutava a pensare e a far chiarezza su quello che desiderava. Ormai, fare i doppi turni era diventato un bisogno, più che un obbligo. Stare fuori casa il più a lungo possibile, questo era il suo desiderio.

Era occupata a chiudere il torace di un uomo morto per complicazioni cardiache quando, dopo un leggero bussare, era stata raggiunta da Mark Stamford.

“Ciao Molly, posso disturbarti?”

“Certo, Mark. Dimmi tutto.” aveva replicato lei con un sorriso mentre si toglieva i guanti.

“Forse potremmo andare a prendere un caffè, è una cosa piuttosto importante.”

“Oh. Ecco, sono già al terzo caffè della mattinata e qui nessuno ci disturberà quindi parla pure liberamente.”

“Vengo a nome del consiglio d'amministrazione dell'ospedale. Tutti hanno apprezzato l'impegno che hai dimostrato in questi anni e ora vorrebbero farti una proposta.”

“Una proposta?”

“Sì, per premiare il tuo lavoro e la tua professionalità.”

“E quale sarebbe la proposta?”

“Lasciare l'obitorio e insegnare.”

“Oh.” 

Molly deglutì. Sentiva che prima o poi sarebbe successo. Sapeva che il Dottor Philips stava per andare in pensione e che stavano cercando un rimpiazzo. Aveva sperato con tutta se stessa di non essere la persona scelta.

“Mark, io non so... Insomma, parlare a una conferenza ogni tanto è un conto, ma insegnare... E' una tale responsabilità. E io amo il mio lavoro così com'è.”

“Lo so, Molly. Mi rendo conto che è una decisione importante. Pensaci, però. Avrai anche molti vantaggi, lo sai. Non faresti più i turni notturni e avresti tutti i week end liberi. E lo stipendio aumenterebbe sensibilmente.” spiegò lui con il suo migliore tono incoraggiante. “E l'ospedale sarebbe fiero di averti come insegnante. Sei una professionista apprezzata e il tuo nome darebbe ulteriore lustro al nome del Barts...”

“Mark, basta. Non c'è bisogno di adularmi. Ti prometto che ci penserò, d'accordo?”

“Bene. A fine mese il consiglio di amministrazione si riunirà di nuovo e mi piacerebbe potergli annunciare che hai deciso di accettare.”

“Non ti prometto nulla, per ora...”

“Lo so, lo so.” ammise lui alzando le braccia al cielo in segno di resa. “Allora, mi farai sapere appena avrai deciso.”

“Certo.”

“Ti lascio al tuo lavoro. Salutami Sherlock.” concluse il medico lasciando l'obitorio.

Molly trasalì. Ripensare a Sherlock in quel momento fu come una secchiata d'acqua gelata. Avrebbe davvero avuto bisogno del suo parere in quel momento e il fatto di non poterlo consultare su una decisione così importante era davvero doloroso. Per anni lui era stato il suo porto sicuro. Quando aveva bisogno di trovare una soluzione ai problemi quotidiani, lui la aiutava a analizzare le cose da punti di vista diversi e, alla fine, lei era sempre in grado di vedere le cose più lucidamente.

E, invece, in quel momento lui non faceva che comportarsi come un bambino petulante. Non poteva certo esserle d'aiuto. Sbuffò e tornò alla sua autopsia.

 

Quando quella sera rientrò in casa, tutto era perfettamente pulito, come se lo sfacelo del giorno prima fosse solo un parto della sua immaginazione.

Sherlock, in ogni caso, non era presente. Forse aveva un caso o forse era a casa di John e Mary, o magari stava bighellonando in giro per Londra, non le importava. Certo, non voleva che si mettesse nei guai o che finisse per ricascare in vecchie abitudini, ma era certa che John non glielo avrebbe permesso.

Si diresse in cucina e si preparò qualcosa da mangiare. In un'altra occasione, in un altro tempo, avrebbero cenato insieme e parlato delle loro giornate. Lei gli avrebbe dato la sua opinione sui casi che seguiva e lui le avrebbe dato un consiglio su come affrontare i dubbi sulla sua carriera.

Quella sera, invece, si ritrovò sola a mangiare una minestra, sentendosi triste come non le capitava da tanto tempo.

Cercando di distrarsi, si stese sul divano a guardare un vecchio film e presto, esausta, si addormentò.

 

Riaprendo gli occhi si chiese confusamente dove si trovava. Era la sua camera, il suo letto, ma come ci era arrivata? E poi voltandosi lo vide.

Sherlock era disteso accanto a lei, ancora vestito, e dormiva serenamente. Rimase a guardarlo per qualche minuto. Le sembrava passata un'eternità da quando si svegliava accanto a lui. Quante volte era rimasta a studiare ogni tratto del suo viso, tanto che avrebbe potuto replicarlo a memoria? Ora, però, tutto ciò non contava più. Ora erano due estranei. No, molto di più. Perché due estranei hanno tra loro un'empatia istintiva, ma tra loro non c'era più nulla. Nessun sentimento o emozione, niente di niente.

Si chiese perché lui l'avesse portata a letto e, soprattutto, perché si fosse fermato a riposare lì. Non aveva nessun motivo di farlo, dopotutto... Giusto?

Era ancora impegnata a rifletterci su, quando lui aveva aperto i suoi bellissimi occhi. Forse non si amavano più, ma non poteva negare quanto fosse bello.

“Molly...” mormorò lui con un tono che per un attimo la riportò indietro nel tempo. “Molly Hooper.” aggiunse poco dopo tornando improvvisamente freddo.

“Cosa ci fai qui?” chiese lei cercando di mantenersi il più distaccata possibile.

“Potresti ringraziarmi per averti portato nel tuo letto invece che lasciarti su quel divano...”

“ _Grazie._ Cosa ci fai qui?” ripeté lei con testardaggine.

“Mi mancava il mio letto. Quello della camera degli ospiti non è così comodo.”

“Hai scelto tu di usare la camera degli ospiti.”

“Errore di valutazione.”

“Che vorresti ora? Fare a cambio?”

“Può darsi.”

“Beh, dovresti deciderti, in modo che possa adeguarmi.”

“Forse non voglio decidermi.”

“E io cosa dovrei fare nel frattempo che tu ci pensi? Condividere ancora il letto con te?”

Sherlock l'aveva guardata in modo strano e poi si era alzato dal letto, cercando di stirarsi i vestiti.

“Non ho intenzione di importi la mia presenza, Molly Hooper, quindi non hai motivo di preoccuparti.” disse con irritazione prima di lasciare la stanza.

Molly sospirò e, involontariamente, una lacrima le solcò il viso. Non avrebbe dovuto soffrirne. Non più. Eppure sentire lui che si rivolgeva a lei in quel modo era così doloroso da toglierle il fiato.

A quanto pareva lui non sentiva la sua mancanza. Non gli passava nemmeno per la testa di sfiorarla. A lui mancava solo il suo letto. 

Perché non ne era sollevata? Significava che Sherlock stava affrontando la loro separazione, perché non ne era felice? Perché si ritrovava a piangere?

 

*

 

Aveva sempre pensato che uno come lui sarebbe rimasto solo per tutta la vita. 

Pur essendo consapevole e orgoglioso del suo genio, era anche a conoscenza del fatto che il suo carattere era assolutamente insopportabile. Era arrogante, egoista, infantile, bugiardo, manipolatore, irritante, scontroso, maleducato e a volte persino crudele. Non era necessario un grande sforzo di fantasia per immaginare che, se mai fosse riuscito ad arrivare alla vecchiaia, lo avrebbe fatto completamente solo. Sempre che non fosse morto giovane a causa di qualche deleteria dipendenza...

Quando si era reso conto, dopo anni di frequentazione professionale, di essere innamorato di Molly Hooper, non aveva osato proporsi a lei. Pur sapendo di non esserle indifferente, non poteva credere che lei potesse desiderare davvero di condividere la propria vita con lui.

_Insomma, chi mai avrebbe potuto accettarlo con tutti i suoi difetti?_

Rimase senza parole nello scoprire che, non solo lei lo amava profondamente quanto lui amava lei, ma che desiderava invecchiare con lui. Il suo stupore, nel sentirle proporre di vivere insieme per il resto dei loro giorni, durò così tanto che lei credette fosse un rifiuto. Dovette impiegare diversi giorni per convincerla del fatto che non poteva esserne più felice.

Per due anni avevano vissuto insieme serenamente e poi, naturalmente, si ritrovarono nella condizione di dover comprare una casa insieme. Sherlock aveva faticato a capacitarsi di quanto fu facile trovare una sistemazione che fosse perfetta per le esigenze di entrambi. La prima notte che passarono in quella casa fecero l’amore in ogni stanza e superficie disponibile.

Erano felici e innamorati. Cosa poteva andare storto?

_Tutto, apparentemente._

All’inizio erano piccole cose. Sherlock era molto disordinato e questo faceva infuriare Molly, ma solitamente riusciva a farsi perdonare, in un modo o nell’altro. Lei sbuffava un po’, ma poi finiva per riderci su. Con il passare del tempo, però, divenne sempre più difficile riuscire a farla sorridere. E poi, anche cose che prima non la infastidivano, cominciarono a sembrarle insopportabili. Come i suoi assurdi orari quando lavorava a un caso o il suono del violino.

Spesso, quando andava a letto e la trovava lì addormentata, avrebbe voluto dirle qualcosa. Spiegarle come si rendesse conto sempre troppo tardi che quello che faceva poteva irritarla o ferirla. E che, comunque, la amava sempre. _Disperatamente._

E invece non lo faceva. Rimaneva disteso in quel letto, osservando la sua nuca e ascoltando i suoi respiri, terrorizzato all’idea di oltrepassare quel muro di silenzio che si era creato fra loro.

E starle accanto pur non essendo realmente con lei, era intollerabile. Motivo per cui, presto iniziò a usare la camera degli ospiti. Ufficialmente per non disturbarla quando rientrava tardi, ma in realtà era solo perché non sopportava di averla così vicina e non poterla toccare. 

_E Dio solo sapeva quanto avrebbe voluto farlo..._

Averla fra le braccia, baciarla, respirare il suo profumo... Gli mancava terribilmente. Lei, però, non lo desiderava vicino. Era evidente da ogni suo gesto. Era questione di tempo prima che lo lasciasse definitivamente, lo sapeva. Se solo avesse avuto il coraggio di affrontare l’argomento, lo avrebbe fatto. L’attesa che qualcosa accadesse lo stava distruggendo.

_E poi era successo._

Molly aveva detto, senza molti giri di parole, che era finita e che non lo amava più da molto tempo. E dava per scontato che anche per lui fosse così... Non se la sentì di correggere il suo pensiero. Il suo orgoglio glielo impedì. E se lei soffriva così tanto con lui, non poteva trattenerla. Che almeno a uno dei due fosse risparmiata quella sofferenza, e preferiva che fosse lei.

Certo, erano ancora legati per via della casa. Molly sembrava decisa a concludere al più presto, senza un attimo di ripensamento. Sherlock si limitò ad annuire, lasciando che fosse lei a decidere ogni cosa. Sentiva di non avere la forza per opporsi a lei.

Avevano, però, ancora del tempo da condividere e, forse, poteva provare a riconquistarla. Anni prima, l’aveva fatta innamorare quasi senza rendersene conto, poteva farlo ancora, giusto?

A giudicare dal modo in cui lei lo aveva guardato quando si era messo a girare per casa nudo, la risposta era un deciso NO. 

Quel giorno aveva dovuto indire un’assemblea straordinaria per chiedere aiuto. E, fortunatamente, nessuno dei suoi amici mancò.

“Falle un regalo. Magari un gioiello. Chiedile di sposarti!”

“Per quanto l’idea sia intrigante, George, non posso fare una proposta di matrimonio a una donna che non vuole nemmeno rimanere nella stessa stanza con me.”

“ _Greg_.” Lo corresse l’ispettore alzando un sopracciglio annoiato. “Allora, invitala a cena fuori con il pretesto di lasciarvi da amici. Dimostrale che sai essere galante e falle ricordare perché ti amava.”

Sherlock fece una smorfia pensierosa e prese nota.

“Non puoi cavartela con delle bugie.” Aggiunse John rimproverandolo. “Devi parlarle. Aprire il tuo cuore. Se ti lascerai scappare l’unica donna che tu abbia mai amato solo per orgoglio, non te lo perdonerai mai.”

“D’altra parte, però, lei si è innamorata di te quando ti comportavi da stronzo...” obbiettò Greg bevendo la sua birra. “Forse potresti tornare a comportarti come facevi un tempo.”

“A me sembra una pessima idea.” Negò John Watson. “Farla arrabbiare non la riporterà da te.”

“Se posso dire la mia,” si intromise timidamente Billy, “è meglio una donna arrabbiata che una donna indifferente. Se si arrabbia vuol dire che ancora ci tiene. Non credi, _Shezza_?”

Sherlock prese appunti di tutte le idee dei suoi amici, sperando che qualcuna di esse potesse aiutarlo.

Quando se ne andarono la casa era, effettivamente, un disastro. Avrebbe potuto cercare di riordinare almeno un po’. Magari gettare via i cartoni della pizza, ma poi si bloccò. Graham aveva ragione. Lei si era innamorata di lui quando si comportava come il peggiore degli idioti, forse doveva solo ricominciare a essere lo Sherlock che era una volta. E lo Sherlock di una volta non avrebbe mai perso tempo a pulire la casa. Dopotutto anche Billy aveva detto che farla arrabbiare era comunque un passo avanti rispetto all'indifferenza.

Confortato dal sostegno dei suoi amici era andato a letto in attesa della sfuriata che sarebbe sicuramente arrivata. E così fu, ma non come lo aveva immaginato.

Sapeva che Molly Hooper era una donna piena di passione e la sua rabbia tendeva ad essere persino violenta. Quella che aveva visto quella sera, però, non era passione ma frustrazione. E non c’era niente che potesse fare al riguardo.

Con tristezza si era ritirato nella camera degli ospiti con la scusa di voler dormire, mentre sentiva che il suo piano era miseramente fallito.

 

La sera dopo, John si era proposto come suo “supporto emotivo” e lo aveva convinto ad andare in un pub con Greg.

“Una pinta di birra non risolverà i miei problemi.” Aveva detto lui ben poco convinto.

“Ma neanche stare chiuso in casa a rimuginarci sopra.” Replicò l’amico.

Stavano ancora attendendo le ordinazioni quando erano stati raggiunti da Mike Stamford.

“Oh, Sherlock! Ho appena visto Molly, che coincidenza!”

“Sì, beh... In realtà...”

“A proposito, puoi provare a convincerla tu in merito a quella cattedra?”

“ _Cattedra?”_

“Sì, il Dottor Philips va in pensione e il consiglio d’amministrazione vorrebbe Molly per sostituirlo, ma lei non sembra essere propensa. Forse tu puoi convincerla!”

“Mark...” si era intromesso John sussurrando con aria contrita. “In realtà, Sherlock e Molly si sono lasciati...”

“Oh, accidenti... Mi dispiace.” Aveva replicato lui con aria mortificata. “Molly non mi ha detto nulla...”

Sherlock non poteva tollerarlo. Rimise il suo cappotto e uscì dal pub, senza nemmeno aver bevuto la sua birra.

E così, Molly avrebbe smesso di lavorare in obitorio. Certo, non aveva ancora accettato ma, ammettiamolo, sarebbe stata una pazza a non farlo. E questo significava che non avrebbe più avuto modo di lavorare con lei. Forse avrebbe potuto addirittura non vederla più. Questo avrebbe dovuto farlo sentire sollevato perché così sarebbe stato più facile superarlo e andare avanti. Il problema era che lui non voleva superarlo. Andare avanti? E perché? Se una volta il suo lavoro poteva bastargli, ora non era più così. La sua vita non era niente prima di Molly, e sarebbe tornata a essere niente senza di lei.

Era rientrato a casa dopo una lunga camminata, sperando così di trovare Molly sul punto di andare a dormire. La trovò invece sul divano, addormentata con la tv accesa.

Si sedette accanto a lei e rimase a osservarla. Come avrebbe potuto vivere senza vedere quel viso ogni giorno? Allungò una mano e sfiorò quella di lei. Era così liscia e calda. Sospirò pensando a quanto gli mancava stringerla a sè.

Più per esaudire questo suo bisogno che per altro, la prese fra le braccia e la portò in quella che era stata la loro camera da letto. La distese e la coprì. E, non appena lo fece, si sentì incredibilmente freddo e solo.

Non poté trattenersi dallo stendersi accanto a lei e sorrise quando si rese conto che nel sonno lei si avvicinava a lui. Chiuse gli occhi con un sospiro e si addormentò.

Quando si risvegliò i grandi occhi castani di Molly erano di fronte ai suoi, così profondi da poterci affogare, e lei sembrava essere infastidita. Questo gli ricordò immediatamente che la loro situazione era ormai cambiata, anche se lui avrebbe dato qualunque cosa per riavere quello che c’era fra loro. Istintivamente, però, si mise sulla difensiva. Finse di essere lì solo perché il letto era più comodo, come se la sua presenza fosse per lui del tutto indifferente. _Tutt’altro._

Purtroppo, però, Molly sembrava essere disgustata anche solo all’idea di condividere il letto con lui, e quella consapevolezza fu come un pugno nello stomaco. Non ebbe scelta se non andarsene dopo averla rassicurata con irritazione che non aveva alcuna intenzione di abusare di lei.

Senza neanche rifletterci sopra, uscì di casa senza una meta precisa.

 

Era ancora molto presto e le strade erano ancora semi deserte. Inoltre, la pioggia rendeva tutto ancora più spettrale. Si era trascinato sino al familiare portone ed era rimasto ad osservarlo accigliato. Avrebbe dovuto bussare? Non lo aveva mai fatto. Forse poteva semplicemente entrare. Il fatto che fossero le sei del mattino, però, lo frenò e suonò il campanello.

Qualche minuto dopo, una figura infagottata aprì la porta con stupore.

“Sherlock?” disse la donna mentre sgranava gli occhi. “Santo cielo, è successo qualcosa? Molly sta bene?”

“Posso entrare, Mrs Hudson?”

“Certo, caro, naturalmente.” lo invitò scostandosi dal passaggio. “Ma che succede? A quest'ora non aspetto certo visite...”

“Ho bisogno di un posto dove stare. Mi chiedevo se potessi riprendere l'appartamento come una volta.”

“Oh, ma certo, caro... Non capisco, però...”

“Io e Molly ci siamo lasciati.”

“Oh!” esclamò lei portandosi le mani al volto. “Mi dispiace così tanto, caro. Non c'è nulla che si possa fare per...”

“No, purtroppo. Ora, se non le dispiace, salirò di sopra.” dichiarò prima di fare le scale che aveva fatto per anni.

Appena entrato nel salotto si guardò intorno con un sospiro. Lui e Molly erano stati gli ultimi inquilini di quell'appartamento. E, che volesse ammetterlo o no, quello era stato l'ultimo posto in cui erano stati genuinamente felici.

In quel salotto le aveva chiesto un appuntamento per la prima volta. 

In quella cucina, di fronte al frigo pieno di campioni anatomici, l'aveva baciata per la prima volta.

E in quella camera da letto avevano fatto l'amore la prima volta, e tante altre volte successive...

Al solo ricordo di quando aveva la libertà di toccarla e amarla, una dolorosa fitta lo colpì allo stomaco lasciandolo senza fiato, tanto che dovette sedersi sul divano. Si chinò in avanti, prendendosi la testa fra le mani, e così rimase per più di un'ora sino a che il suo telefono non squillò

Alla vista del mittente irrigidì la mascella. Non era pronto a parlare con Molly e rifiutò la chiamata. E poi azzerò la suoneria prima di dirigersi nella sua vecchia stanza e tuffarsi nel letto.

 

Rimase a Baker Street per giorni. Senza uscire e senza rispondere al telefono. L'unica presenza che tollerava era Mrs Hudson che, anche volendo, non sarebbe mai riuscito ad allontanare.

“Non ho intenzione di lasciarti dormire nella polvere e farti morire di fame.” aveva sentenziato subito e poi si era immediatamente occupata di ripulire l'appartamento e riempire il frigo di cibo che gli cucinava con premura. Se ne avesse avuto le forze, Sherlock avrebbe riso ripensando a quando la stessa donna ripeteva _Non sono la tua governante_ come un mantra. In effetti non si comportava come tale, ma più come una madre, e di questo ne era segretamente grato.

Alla fine della prima settimana di reclusione auto imposta, sulla sua soglia comparve John.

“Allora, sembra che alla fine niente sia cambiato, giusto?” aveva esordito con ironia.

“John, non dovresti essere qui. Tua figlia ha le lezioni di danza classica.”

“Stasera se ne occupa Mary. Una sua idea.” spiegò il dottore facendo spallucce e sedendosi accanto a lui su quel vecchio divano. “Allora, come stai?”

“Mai stato meglio. Non è evidente?” replicò lui con sarcasmo.

“Molly dice che non rispondi alle sue chiamate.”

“Non rispondo a quelle di nessuno. E poi perché dovrei?”

“Perché, a quanto pare, c'è un compratore per la casa.”

“ _Oh_.”

Sherlock si accigliò. Stava arrivando il momento dell'addio definitivo. La sua strada e quella di Molly si sarebbero separate, forse per sempre, e non era ancora pronto ad affrontarlo.

“Senti, sarò ripetitivo, ma credo che dovresti dire a Molly quello che provi davvero.”

“John...”

“No, ascoltami. Io non credo che lei sappia che sei ancora innamorato di lei. Per qualche ragione, crede che tu non provi più nulla per lei.”

“Molly è stata molto chiara. Non mi ama più da molto tempo. Come confessare il fatto che il solo pensiero di lei mi fa stare male potrebbe cambiare questo fatto?” aveva chiesto con rabbia alzandosi in piedi e iniziando a camminare avanti e indietro per la stanza. “E poi... Sapevo che prima o poi sarebbe successo. Forse speravo che durasse ancora qualche anno, ma ero consapevole del fatto che prima o poi lei avrebbe capito la verità.”

“Quale verità?”

“La verità su di me.” ammise lui con un sospiro. “Non merito l'amore di nessuno, tanto meno il suo. E lei starà meglio senza di me.”

John si era alzato con un sospiro, raggiungendolo al centro della stanza, e poi, con uno scatto repentino, aveva alzato un braccio e gli aveva dato uno scappellotto.

“Ehi!” esclamò il detective con fastidio mentre si massaggiava il punto della testa dove era stato colpito dall'amico. “John, cosa...”

“Questo perché ti ricordi di non dire mai più idiozie come questa. E non farmelo ripetere...”

“In effetti, non ci tengo.”

“Molly può anche aver detto che non ti ama, ma se così non fosse perché ha passato gli ultimi giorni a parlare di te con Mary?”

“Lei... _cosa?_ ”

“Si zittiva quando io entravo nella stanza, ma l'ho sentita chiaramente fare il tuo nome più volte. E, per la cronaca, lei era molto felice con te. Non so cosa sia successo fra voi per allontanarvi così, ma non significa che non possa essere riparato. E sicuramente iniziare a comunicare sarebbe un primo passo!”

“Io non so se...”

“Sherlock, sii sincero. Hai sempre detto a Molly quello che provavi per lei? Le hai fatto sapere costantemente quanto avessi bisogno di lei e l'amassi?”

“Io non sono bravo in queste cose.” negò lui facendo spallucce. “E poi, lei era sempre arrabbiata con me. Tutto di me la infastidiva.”

“E se invece lei avesse pensato l'opposto?”

“Perché avrebbe dovuto?”

“Forse perché tu non le dicevi mai quello che provavi!”

Sherlock scosse la testa e fece qualche passo, fermandosi di fronte alla finestra.

“Mi spiace, John, apprezzo il tuo interesse, ma non c'è nulla da fare. E, per quanto mi faccia male, è meglio così. Lei andrà avanti con la sua vita. Magari incontrerà un uomo che la renderà felice per tutta la vita e non solo per qualche misero anno.” confessò mentre si portava una mano alla bocca dello stomaco per cercare di ignorare la fitta che lo aveva colpito al solo pensiero.

“Secondo me stai facendo un'idiozia. Nessuno di voi due sarà felice, e lo sai bene.” replicò John con tono di rimprovero. “Ma è la tua vita, non posso costringerti a fare nulla...”

“Esatto, John. Ora, per favore, vai. Ho bisogno di stare solo.” lo congedò cercando di non essere troppo scortese con il suo migliore amico.

“Come vuoi.” rispose l'ex medico militare lasciando l'appartamento con rassegnazione.

Sherlock sospirò. Molly poteva davvero credere che lui non l'amasse? Perché? Cosa aveva sbagliato nel dimostrarle il suo amore? O forse era solo un trucco di John per convincerlo a tentare di riappacificarsi con lei? 

In ogni caso, non era pronto per prendere delle decisioni in quel momento.

 

Erano passati due giorni e, all'inizio del terzo, accadde l'inevitabile. 

Molly venne da lui.

Si era addormentato rannicchiato nel divano con indosso solo il pigiama e la vestaglia. Quando aveva aperto gli occhi si era sorpreso di avere una calda coperta stesa addosso. 

_Mrs Hudson, probabilmente._

Si rotolò su se stesso e volse temporaneamente lo sguardo verso il resto del salotto. E poi sussultò per la sorpresa.

Molly era seduta su una delle poltrone al centro della sala e, seduta di traverso, lo guardava.

Si tirò su a sedere nervosamente. Cosa ci faceva lì? Era stato John a mandarla?

“Ti ricordi?” iniziò lei con un sorriso triste. “Mi addormentavo sempre su questa poltrona e tu mi prendevi in braccio e mi portavi a letto.”

“Certamente.” ammise deglutendo. “E quando uscivi la mattina presto per andare a lavoro mi preparavi il tea e me lo lasciavi accanto al letto con qualche biscotto.”

“Avevo sempre paura che da solo non avresti mangiato.”

“E probabilmente avevi ragione.”

Calò il silenzio ed entrambi rimasero a guardarsi mentre l'imbarazzo si faceva palpabile.

“Perché sei qui, Molly?”

“Non rispondi alle mie telefonate.”

“Non rispondo a quelle di nessuno.” spiegò lui facendo spallucce. “Non so nemmeno dove sia il telefono.”

“Proprio lì, accanto a te.” disse lei indicando l'apparecchio appoggiato accanto al divano. “Senti, Sherlock, se non vuoi avere a che fare con me più del necessario, lo capisco. Insomma, mi dispiace, ma lo capisco.” iniziò abbassando lo sguardo. “Speravo che avremmo potuto mantenere dei rapporti civili e amichevoli, ma... Non importa. In ogni caso, Ellie ha bisogno che firmi i documenti per la vendita e, naturalmente, dovrai liberare la casa dalle tue cose.”

“Manderò qualcuno a impacchettarle e telefonerò a Ellie.”

“Che ne facciamo delle cose in comune?”

“A quali ti riferisci?”

“Cose che abbiamo comprato insieme negli anni, i mobili, la biancheria della casa...”

“Io porterò via solo quello che possedevo già _prima_... Il resto puoi tenerlo tu, non mi serve.”

Lei annuì, stringendo la mascella nervosamente. Sembrava triste per la sua risposta ma non ne capiva il motivo. Avrebbe dovuto essere contenta che lui non le facesse la guerra per dividersi delle vecchie lenzuola o qualche vaso.

“Va bene.” aveva detto infine lei alzandosi dalla poltrona. “Mi fa piacere che sei tornato qui, comunque. Mrs Hudson si prenderà cura di te.”

“Non ho bisogno di una balia.” replicò lui infastidito, pur sapendo che non era del tutto vero. “Congratulazioni per il nuovo lavoro, comunque.” disse infine, più che altro per metterla a disagio, in un infantile tentativo di ripicca.

Lei sussultò, i suoi occhi si spalancarono e le sue labbra si chiusero, mentre le sue guance diventavano leggermente rosse. 

_Santo cielo, quanto era bella..._

“Non ho accettato.”

“ _Non ancora_.” la corresse lui. “Sappiamo entrambi che lo farai. E, per la cronaca, fai benissimo. Non posso immaginare nessun altro che possa istruire meglio di te gli scienziati del futuro.” 

“In realtà, una tale responsabilità mi spaventa molto.”

“Sarai eccezionale come sempre, Molly Hooper.”

Lei sorrise per quel complimento e gli sembrò che i suoi occhi si facessero lucidi.

“E tu ti adatterai a lavorare con il mio futuro sostituto?”

“Non ho scelta, giusto?” replicò lui con una smorfia. “Ma confido che troverai qualcuno all'altezza.”

“Farò del mio meglio.”

A quel punto Molly si mise il cappotto e si diresse verso la porta.

“Abbi cura di te, Sherlock.” disse poco prima di sparire oltre alle scale.

Sherlock si stese nuovamente sul divano, affondando la testa fra le coperte e sperando così inconsciamente di sparire per sempre.

 

Pagò delle persone per andare a ritirare la sua roba. Non aveva intenzione di tornare in quella casa e rischiare di incontrarla ancora. Non che non volesse vederla, al contrario, ma non poterla stringere a sé era troppo doloroso. Dopo la sua visita aveva passato i giorni successivi sentendosi uno straccio. E quando, finalmente, si era ripreso, aveva iniziato a frugare in mezzo alle scatole e borse che gli erano state portate, alla ricerca del suo violino.

Purtroppo, però, non era lì.  Aveva ricontrollato più volte, inutilmente. Alla fine si era arreso a chiamare Billy.

“Dov’è il mio violino?” aveva esordito non appena l’altro aveva risposto all’altro capo del telefono.

“Mi spiace, _Shezza_ , non lo abbiamo trovato.”

“Non è possibile. Era nella camera degli ospiti, di fronte alla finestra. Con gli spartiti e la custodia.”

“Non c’era niente di tutto ciò.  Ho pensato che fossi già andato a prenderlo tu...”

“Billy, sai che non voglio tornare in quella casa.”

“Per quanto ne sapevo, potevi averlo portato via quando te ne sei andato...”

“Tutto questo è inaccettabile.”

“Capo, mi spiace, ma non posso farci nulla se è sparito.” obbiettò il ragazzo con rassegnazione.

Sherlock chiuse la chiamata infastidito. Non poteva sopportarlo. 

_Il suo violino._ _Ne aveva bisogno._

Era già sufficientemente provato dall’assenza di tanto altro nella sua vita, non poteva rinunciare anche all’unico sfogo che possedeva. Doveva quindi andare lui a cercarlo? Non voleva farlo ma non poteva rischiare che venisse abbandonato lì quando i nuovi proprietari avrebbero preso possesso della casa solo due giorni dopo.

Fece un sospiro esasperato e poi si vestì.

 

Arrivò all’esterno della casa che era già buio. Al suo interno non c’era nessuna luce. Ancora per poche ore aveva ancora il suo mazzo di chiavi, quindi entrò senza problemi.

I mobili erano spariti. La casa era vuota e fredda come quando ne avevano preso possesso lui e Molly. Strinse i pugni per non tornare a quei pensieri e si diresse alla camera per gli ospiti. A parte il grande armadio a muro, era vuota come il resto della casa. Controllò ogni angolo ma senza successo. Passò alle altre stanze, compresi bagno e cucina, e perlustrò con attenzione ogni punto, ma senza esito.

Era rimasta solo la camera da letto. La _loro_ camera da letto. I suoi battiti accelerarono quando la sua mano si posò sulla maniglia. Lentamente aprì la porta trattenendo il fiato. Naturalmente, anche quella stanza era completamente vuota, ma solo il fatto di essere lì fu come essere travolto da un autobus. Faceva male. Più male di quanto avesse mai sperimentato fisicamente o emotivamente.

Sentendo le forze abbandonarlo, si accasciò su se stesso, posando la schiena contro il muro e piegando le gambe al petto. Aveva avuto l’occasione di essere felice ed era finita per colpa sua. Aveva rovinato tutto. E ora? Nessun altro avrebbe mai potuto colmare il vuoto che sentiva nel petto. Nessuno lo avrebbe mai più fatto sorridere. Nessuno lo avrebbe amato mai più.

Il suo capo era crollato contro le proprie braccia piegate mentre ascoltava i propri respiri.

E poi sentì qualcos’altro.

La serratura che scattava e la porta d’ingresso che si apriva. C’era qualcun altro in casa e poteva essere solo una persona.

Si alzò in piedi con uno scatto e raggiunse la porta della camera, sbirciando attraverso.

Era Molly, naturalmente. E, con sua sorpresa, teneva fra le braccia la custodia del suo violino. Non lo teneva solamente, in realtà. Era come se lo stesse abbracciando. E poteva vedere una lacrima luccicare nella sua guancia...

Non riuscì a trattenersi e fece qualche passo nella sua direzione, emergendo dall’ombra. Lei sussultò, facendo un passo indietro per la sorpresa, e poi lo riconobbe.

“Sherlock... Cosa fai qui?”

Lui semplicemente indicò il violino, ancora fra le braccia di lei.

“Oh. Pensavo di portartelo a Baker Street, ma... Stavo per lasciarlo qui con un biglietto. Ellie te lo avrebbe fatto avere.”

“E cosa ci sarebbe stato scritto su quel biglietto, Molly?” chiese cercando di mantenere la voce salda.

Lei sorrise in modo strano, come se stesse solo cercando di nascondere un pianto incontrollabile.

“Solo... _Addio_.” Disse infine con un sospiro affannato. “ _E abbi cura di te_.”

“Nient’altro?” insistette lui con una flebile speranza mentre faceva qualche passo verso di lei.

“Beh, credo che lo avrei firmato.”

“E come ti saresti firmata?” domandò ancora quando la raggiunse, fermandosi pochi centimetri da lei.

“ _Con amore, Molly_.”

Non gli serviva altro. Era quello che aspettava, la sua unica occasione. Quel briciolo di speranza che avrebbe potuto salvarlo.

Con un movimento rapido, prese il suo viso fra le mani e la attirò a sé baciandola con passione. E lei rispose. _Oh, grazie a Dio, lei rispose._ Con lo stesso incredibile impeto, gli allacciò le braccia attorno al collo e divorò la sua bocca con impazienza.

Le sue labbra erano dolci come le ricordava e il suo corpo, _il suo morbido corpo_ , si fondeva con il suo in modo così perfetto da fargli venire voglia di gridare. La sospinse contro il muro in modo da poter premere ancora di più contro di lei. Dopo quei mesi in cui l’aveva avuta così lontana pur avendola accanto, per non parlare dell’ultimo periodo in cui erano stati definitivamente separati, aveva bisogno di lei come dell’aria. Doveva toccarla, assaporarla e stringerla a sé.

Non c’erano state molte parole, era bastato un solo sguardo d’intesa per iniziare a spogliarsi l’un l’altro con impazienza. Così come la prima volta in cui erano entrati in quella casa non avevano resistito alla tentazione di fare l’amore, era sembrato fin troppo naturale farlo ora che l’abbandonavano. Tanto più che in quel momento significava molto più di un semplice bisogno fisico. Era la prova che non era tutto finito e che c’era ancora speranza per loro.

Tempo dopo, erano sdraiati sul pavimento e coperti solo dal cappotto di Sherlock, mentre lui le circondava le spalle abbracciandola e sfiorandole il collo con le labbra.

“Perché non l’abbiamo più fatto?” chiese lei con aria pensierosa.

“Perché avevo paura che se mi fossi avvicinato a te mi avresti cacciato.”

“E io invece credevo che ti fossi stancato di me... Fisicamente parlando.”

“Non potrei mai stancarmi di te, Molly. Pensavo solo che ormai fossi giunta alla conclusione che io non ero quello che avevi creduto e che fossi giustamente delusa e arrabbiata con me. E che il tempo che avevamo insieme fosse giunto al termine.”

“Non sono mai stata delusa di te.” replicò lei con fermezza voltando il capo indietro per incontrare i suoi occhi. “Sei un uomo difficile ma non mi hai mai deluso.”

“Allora, forse... potremmo tentare ancora.” Suggerì lui nervosamente, temendo che lei non sarebbe stata d’accordo.

“A una sola condizione.” Propose lei con un sorriso. “Non smettiamo mai di parlare. Non chiudiamoci in stupidi e orgogliosi silenzi. Se ci sono dei problemi dobbiamo affrontarli insieme, discutendone. Non rifacciamo gli stessi errori.”

“Te lo prometto.” Acconsentì lui affondando il viso fra i suoi capelli. “Questo significa che è un sì?”

Molly rotolò fra le sue braccia e gli prese il viso fra le mani prima di baciarlo con estrema intensità.

“Sherlock Holmes, non fare domande ovvie.” Lo rimproverò con un ironia. “Peccato non aver risolto tutto prima, non avremmo dovuto lasciare questa casa.” Aggiunse guardandosi intorno.

“Credo che non fosse adatta a noi. Staremo meglio altrove.”

“Vuoi che torniamo a Baker Street, vero?”

“Perché no? Eravamo felici lì.”

Lei strinse le labbra e sospirò, ma sembrava essere favorevole alla sua proposta.

“Purché non ricominci a sfruttare Mrs Hudson. Quella povera donna non può passare la vita ad accudirti.”

“È sempre stata una sua iniziativa...” si giustificò lui facendo spallucce. “E, comunque, pensavo di farle una proposta d’affari.”

“Affari?”

Lui sollevò la mano e le accarezzò il viso, spostando le ciocche di capelli che le cadevano sugli occhi.

“Comprerò il 221 Baker Street.”

“Perché?”

“Perché dopo la vendita di questa casa ho dei soldi da investire. E perché così Mrs Hudson potrà estinguere i suoi debiti e vivere serenamente la sua pensione.” Si chinò a baciarla dolcemente prima di aggiungere quello che gli stava più a cuore. “E, soprattutto, perché voglio vivere lì dopo che ci sposeremo. Sarà lì che cresceremo i nostri figli.”

Molly si irrigidì e si scostò da lui per guardarlo negli occhi.

“Sposarci? Figli?” ripeté confusa. “Dici sul serio?”

“Naturalmente.”

“Non hai mai detto di volerlo...”

“Né ho mai detto il contrario.” Replicò lui con una smorfia divertita. “E sicuramente non ho intenzione di sprecare altre occasioni per essere felice con te, Molly Hooper.” Concluse stringendola ancora a sé e baciandole la fronte.

Molly, dal canto suo, sorrise mentre i suoi occhi si facevano lucidi. Il suo viso affondò nel collo di Sherlock, facendo dei profondi respiri, e si aggrappò a lui, chiaramente in preda alla commozione.

Lui ricambiò la stretta, accarezzandole i capelli con dolcezza. 

Aveva quasi rovinato tutto. L’aveva quasi persa per sempre. Aveva quasi condannato se stesso alla solitudine e al dolore di una vita senza la propria anima gemella. Quella paura era stata più che sufficiente per realizzare cosa volesse davvero. Ed era proprio lì, fra le sue braccia. Tutto quello che doveva fare era renderla felice. 

E avrebbe dedicato il resto della sua vita e tutte le sue energie in quel compito.

 

 

 


	20. The Book

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!
> 
> Anche questa settimana sono un po’ in anticipo, perché domani parto per il week end e avrò mille cose da fare.
> 
> Questa shot è nata mentre mettevo in ordine i libri nella mia libreria. Chi non possiede un libro di cui si vergogna un po’, per un motivo o un altro, e decide di metterlo in fondo allo scaffale, magari sepolto da altri libri? A meno che io non sia l’unica...
> 
> Cmq, spero che questa piccola shot sia di vostro gradimento.
> 
> Buona lettura.

 

 

 

**The Book**

 

 

“Molly, per quanto io non ami queste cene con mia madre, devo insistere perché tu ti affretti. Ti assicuro che non tollererebbe un eventuale ritardo.”

“Sherlock, devo solo asciugarmi i capelli e truccarmi. Non ci vorrà tanto, promesso. E poi, significa forse che hai paura di Violet?”

“Se fossi cresciuta con lei capiresti.”

Molly rise e accese il phon per asciugarsi i capelli. Sherlock sbuffò impaziente e iniziò a girare nervosamente per il salotto di Molly. Osservò come sempre ogni angolo e prese mentalmente nota delle differenze rispetto alla sua visita precedente.

_La polvere sopra un libro di cucina era assente._ Chiaramente Molly aveva fatto qualche nuovo esperimento culinario. Non riuscito, a giudicare dalle impronte sul cestino dell’immondizia.

_Il tappeto aveva una nuova macchia, di vino apparentemente._ Probabilmente risaliva alla stessa sera del fallimentare esperimento culinario.

_La lampada accanto al divano era stata spostata in un angolo._ Sicuramente in attesa che venisse sostituita la lampadina. 

E poi, guardando in basso nella libreria di Molly, notò qualcosa di nuovo. 

_Alcuni libri erano stati spostati dalla loro posizione originale e situati sopra degli altri._ Si avvicinò e si chinò, notando che il motivo era un nuovo libro con la copertina rigida, seminascosto dagli altri. Lo prese in mano e si sollevò per leggerne il titolo. E nel farlo sussultò.

_Il Kamasutra illustrato. Guida all’arte del piacere._

Si accigliò per un momento, si voltò per accertarsi che Molly fosse ancora in bagno, e poi iniziò a sfogliare il libro. C’erano illustrate diverse posizioni con nomi particolari ed esotici, ma in pratica si trattava quasi sempre delle stesse con qualche variazione. Alcune di quelle le avevano sperimentate loro stessi senza aver bisogno di un manuale, ma limitandosi ad agire istintivamente.

Non poté, però, fare a meno di domandarsi perché Molly avesse acquistato un libro simile.

Forse non la soddisfaceva abbastanza? Eppure era certo del contrario. Ogni loro amplesso si era concluso con il totale appagamento di entrambi. E, sebbene sapesse che alcune donne arrivavano al punto di fingere con il loro partner, era certo che Molly non l’avesse fatto. E non solo per i gemiti e i versi di apprezzamento che emetteva, ma anche perché il suo corpo dava dei segnali inequivocabili. Era sufficiente conoscere un minimo di anatomia e di chimica per riuscire a interpretarli.

Allora, quale altro poteva essere il motivo? Forse pensava che fosse un amante monotono? No, non poteva essere. Cercava sempre di sperimentare e variare in modo da rendere i loro rapporti sempre intriganti... O forse lei non l’aveva notato? No, non era possibile. Se anche avesse potuto pensare che fosse monotono, sicuramente doveva essersi ricreduta quando lo avevano fatto dentro l’ascensore del Barts...

Continuò a sfogliare, chiedendosi cosa avesse cercato Molly fra quelle pagine. E poi, notò un particolare. Nella descrizione di molte di quelle posizioni, veniva indicato che erano indicate per avere una maggiore _vicinanza e intimità_ con il partner. 

Forse era questo, allora. Molly pensava che il sesso fra loro non fosse sufficientemente romantico o sentimentale? Effettivamente, poteva definirsi più passionale che romantico, ma questo non significava che non provasse dei sentimenti molto forti quando facevano l’amore.

Sentì un rumore dal bagno e si affrettò a rimettere il libro esattamente dov’era, ma era deciso a indagare meglio su quella faccenda.

 

Quando il taxi accostò, Sherlock pagò la corsa e poi la scortò sino al suo appartamento, posandole familiarmente una mano alla base della schiena. 

Era stata una bella serata. Violet e Siger Holmes erano delle persone assolutamente amabili, contrariamente a quanto affermavano i loro due figli, ed erano sempre estremamente gentili con lei. Spesso si era chiesta se si rendessero conto di quanto fosse instabile la sua relazione con Sherlock e se, sapendolo, l’avrebbero approvata.

Si frequentavano regolarmente ormai da sei mesi ma, nonostante passassero praticamente tutto il loro tempo libero insieme, il loro non era un vero e proprio impegno. Non si era mai parlato di esclusività o di sentimenti. Da un giorno all’altro lui avrebbe potuto dirle addio senza la minima esitazione, ne era certa. Per lei sarebbe stato sicuramente più difficile, dato che provava dei sentimenti molto forti per lui da anni, ma probabilmente Sherlock si sarebbe aspettato da lei lo stesso freddo atteggiamento.

In realtà, non sapeva nemmeno perché continuava a portarla alle cene con i suoi familiari. Avrebbe avuto senso se fossero stati ufficialmente fidanzati, ma nella loro situazione era solo una fonte di confusione, nonostante trovasse quelle serate incredibilmente piacevoli.

Era entrata nel suo appartamento e aveva iniziato a togliersi il cappotto, ma era stata preceduta da Sherlock che l’aveva aiutata molto galantemente.

“Grazie.” 

Si era voltata a guardarlo con un sorriso, ma lui era accigliato, pensieroso. Di riflesso, lo imitò.

“Tutto bene?”

“Tu credi che io non sia abbastanza romantico?” aveva domandato lui senza preavviso.

“Perché me lo chiedi?” replicò lei sempre più confusa.

“Mi domandavo come mi consideri come fidanzato. Se dovessi darmi un voto, quale sarebbe?”

Molly spalancò la bocca sorpresa alla parola _fidanzato_ , ma cercò di restare calma.

“Non sei male.” rispose cercando di non ridere. “Non sei uno che regala fiori, ma per me non è un problema.”

“E ti senti sentimentalmente gratificata dal nostro rapporto?”

“ _Sentimentalmente?”_ ripeté lei con curiosità. “Non saprei. In realtà, non abbiamo mai parlato di sentimenti.”

“Ma tu sai che io provo dei sentimenti per te, vero? Insomma, anche se non a parole, te l’ho dimostrato con i fatti, giusto?”

“Beh... Avresti potuto essere un po’ meno criptico.” spiegò cercando di restare seria. “I gesti possono essere male interpretati, ecco perché esistono le parole.”

“Pensavo che i gesti valessero più di mille parole.”

“Non sempre.”

“Quindi... Tu non sai cosa provo per te.” 

Non era una domanda ma un’ovvia deduzione, persino per lui.

“Comincio a intuirlo da questa conversazione.”

Sherlock alzò gli occhi al cielo e Molly non riuscì più a trattenersi dal ridere. Senza esitare, lo raggiunse e gli circondò il collo con le braccia.

“Pensi di riuscire a esprimerti o vuoi che ci arrivi da sola?”

“Pensavo lo avessi già fatto, in realtà. Ritenevo avessi sviluppato delle migliori capacità di deduzione frequentandomi.”

“Ero troppo accecata dal tuo genio.” Rispose lei ironica con un’alzata di spalle.

“Ti stai prendendo gioco di me, vero?”

Molly rise ancora, non riusciva a trattenersi. Il fatto era che sentirlo dire quelle cose l’aveva resa così felice che era euforica.

“Sherlock, io ti amo e lo sai. Sino ad ora, però, non ho mai avuto la conferma che per te fosse lo stesso.”

“Posso confermartelo definitivamente.”

“Mi fa davvero piacere saperlo.” Disse alzandosi sulle punte per posare le sue labbra su quelle di lui. “Posso solo sapere cosa ti ha spinto a questa toccante rivelazione?”

Lui alzò un sopracciglio, ancora infastidito dal suo sarcasmo, ma poi sospirò e sorrise.

“Ho trovato il tuo libro.”

“Quale libro?”

“Il libro che hai tentato di nascondere in fondo allo scaffale.”

Molly si accigliò confusa e si voltò verso i ripiani della sua libreria. Li guardò uno per uno confusa e poi realizzò a cosa si riferiva.

“ _Oh_.” Esclamò prima di scoppiare nuovamente a ridere. “E, dimmi, ti è piaciuto?”

“In realtà non lo trovo così istruttivo. Ritengo che molte delle cose illustrate siano puramente istintive e che una guida sia assolutamente superflua.” Dichiarò con tono saccente. “Tuttavia, capisco perché lo hai comprato.”

“Ah, sì?”

“Non è un libro sul semplice sesso, ma sul sesso tra persone che condividono dei sentimenti e un’intimità profonda. _Sesso romantico.”_

“E...?”

“E io non sono molto romantico, a quanto pare. Non sono nemmeno riuscito a dimostrarti quanto...” si interruppe di scatto, come se avesse paura di terminare la frase. “Questo, però, posso cambiarlo. Posso diventare romantico. Posso fare qualunque di quelle strane posizioni dai nomi esotici. Qualunque tu desideri.”

“È davvero molto dolce da parte tua, Sherlock.” Rispose lei stringendosi maggiormente a lui. “E devo dire che sono davvero tentata di proporti qualcuna di quelle assurde posizioni, ma...” si fermò un’istante, dubbiosa se rivelare o meno la verità. “Non ho comprato io quel libro.” Confessò infine.

_“Cosa?”_ domandò lui irrigidendosi per lo stupore.

“Mi è stato regalato.” Spiegò Molly con un’espressione imbarazzata. “All’addio al nubilato di una mia amica, la scorsa settimana. La sposa lo ha regalato a tutte le partecipanti.”

“E perché era nascosto?”

“Perché non volevo che fosse notato da chiunque entrasse in casa. Mi imbarazzava un po’ anche solo possederlo...”

“Quindi tu non desideri che io sia più romantico a letto?”

“Io trovo _molto_ romantico quando, dopo aver fatto l’amore, mi abbracci e mi baci sul collo. Trovo _decisamente_ romantico svegliarmi accanto a te e scoprire che mi hai cercato nel sonno. Trovo _estremamente_ romantico che tu mi guardi sempre negli occhi quando facciamo l’amore.”

“Davvero?” chiese lui accigliandosi. “Non pensavo di fare nulla di romantico. È solo quello che mi viene naturale...”

“Ed è questo che lo rende _terribilmente romantico_.” Aggiunse lei baciandolo ancora con trasporto. “Comunque, se proprio ci tieni, possiamo anche sperimentare qualche suggerimento di quel libro...” aggiunse poco dopo con tono malizioso.

“Oh, Molly Hooper, non sarà affatto necessario.” Negò lui prendendola in braccio e portandola in camera da letto.

 

 


	21. Fever

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!
> 
> Nuovo capitolo. Lungo, dispersivo, irrazionale e OOC. Non so bene come è nato. Ho iniziato a scrivere ed è venuto fuori così... Probabilmente avrei dovuto modificare o tagliare delle parti che non avevano molto senso e che non erano molto coerenti con i personaggi, ma sinceramente non ci sono riuscita.
> 
> Spero che non vi faccia troppo schifo.
> 
> Buona lettura.

**Fever**

 

Molly era stesa sul suo divano, avvolta in una coperta, impegnata a guardare la sua serie preferita in tv. Non le capitava spesso di aver il tempo per rilassarsi così, quindi niente e nessuno le avrebbe impedito di...

Il bussare alla porta la fece imprecare mentalmente. Poteva fingere di non essere in casa ma le luci accese e il volume della tv erano piuttosto rivelatori. Sbuffando, si alzò e raggiunse la porta. _Se non era una questione di vita o di morte..._

Non appena aprì la porta, il corpo di Sherlock si abbatté sul suo, semi incosciente. A fatica lo sostenne e, cercando il suo volto, si rese conto che non era in sé. La sua pelle bruciava per la febbre.

Con uno sforzo, passò il suo braccio sulle proprie spalle e lo trascinò sino alla camera accanto, sul suo letto.

“Sherlock? Sherlock, riesci a sentirmi?” provò a chiamarlo non appena lo ebbe disteso, ma inutilmente.

Con un altro sforzo, lo posizionò meglio in modo che le sue lunghe gambe non rimanessero fuori dal materasso, e poi gli tolse il cappotto. Lui non reagì minimamente e questo la preoccupò. Lo coprì e poi cercò il suo kit per le emergenze. Senza esitare gli mise un termometro in bocca e attese.

Cosa avrebbe dovuto fare? Doveva chiamare qualcuno? John? Mycroft Holmes? Mrs Hudson? Per un attimo, però, si chiese se l’unico motivo per cui era andato da lei non era proprio evitare tutti gli altri. Insomma, avrebbe potuto andare direttamente a Baker Street o altrove, ma aveva scelto di venire da lei. Era solo perché era la più vicina? O perché sapeva che lei lo avrebbe protetto a costo della vita? La paura di tradire la sua fiducia era decisamente troppo grande.

Sfilò il termometro dalla sua bocca e trasalì. La sua temperatura superava i quaranta gradi. Dopo un’imprecazione alquanto colorita, cercò la confezione di paracetamolo e preparò dell’acqua. Doveva fargliela ingurgitare a tutti i costi. Si sedette accanto a lui nel letto e lo tirò su in modo da farlo sedere con le spalle contro la testiera del letto.

“Sherlock? Sherlock, ascoltami. Ti sto dando del paracetamolo, hai la febbre eccessivamente alta.” Lui non sembrò reagire, ma non aveva scelta. 

Gli chinò il capo all’indietro, lasciandogli la gola libera, gli mise una pasticca in bocca e poi iniziò a fargli bere l’acqua sorso  per sorso. Ci vollero alcuni tentativi, ma alla fine la ingoiò. Dopo di che lo distese nuovamente e iniziò a togliergli gli abiti che erano già fradici di sudore.

“Ti prometto che starai meglio, Sherlock. Fidati di me.” Ripeteva più a se stessa che a lui.

Con meticolosità professionale, lo liberò dei vestiti e lo lasciò con indosso solo la biancheria, coprendolo con le coperte più calde che aveva. Il suo corpo doveva espellere quel calore e farlo sudare era l’unica cosa che poteva fare in quel momento. Doveva solo occuparsi di tenergli la fronte fresca con una pezza umida.

Guardò l’ora. Erano le dieci di sera, se entro qualche ora la febbre non fosse scesa avrebbe dovuto chiamare qualcuno. Sperò che Sherlock rinvenisse il prima possibile in modo da poter chiedere a lui come comportarsi.

Rimase al suo capezzale per le ore successive e, finalmente, dopo tre ore, la febbre cominciò a scendere. Era ancora alta, ma non era più oltre il livello di guardia.

Aveva appena messo via il termometro quando gli splendidi occhi di lui si erano aperti e avevano iniziato a fissarla.

“Ciao.” Aveva detto lei con un sorriso sollevato.

“Molly Hooper.” Aveva replicato lui accennando un sorriso.

Non aveva bisogno di altre parole. Il solo dire il suo nome era insieme un saluto e un ringraziamento.

“Mi hai fatto spaventare, sai? Avevi la febbre molto alta...”

“Ora però... Sto meglio.” Replicò lui cercando di alzarsi ma ricrollò immediatamente nel materasso con un tonfo. “O forse no.”

“Hai ancora la febbre, sciocco.” Lo rimproverò lei con dolcezza. “Vuoi che chiami John? O magari tuo fratello?”

“No.” replicò lui con tono deciso. “Non devono sapere...”

“Hai bisogno di un dottore.”

“Ecco perché sono qui, Dottoressa Hooper.”

Molly scosse la testa con esasperazione.

“Sai cosa intendo. Un vero medico. Qualcuno che possa prescriverti un medicinale più appropriato.”

“Che cosa potrebbe fare un medico che tu non hai fatto? Nulla, e sarebbe solo indiscutibilmente pedante.”

“Anche John?”

Lui fece una strana risata come risposta.

“Vuoi raccontarmi cosa sta succedendo?”

“Sono giorni che lotto contro questa stupida febbre, ma non potevo interrompere quello che stavo facendo...”

“E, fammi indovinare, non hai mangiato e dormito a sufficienza.”

Lui non rispose, riservandole uno sguardo colpevole.

“Come sospettavo.”  Commentò lei mentre iniziava a scendere dal letto.

“Aspetta, non andare.” La pregò lui afferrando debolmente il suo braccio. “Resta con me.”

“Vado solo a prenderti delle compresse di vitamine...”

“No, ti prego. Non lasciarmi.”

Molly osservò i suoi occhi lucidi e febbricitanti e provò un’infinita tenerezza. Non era il solito Sherlock. Era vulnerabile, come un bambino.

“Non ti lascerò mai, Sherlock. Te lo prometto.” Lo rassicurò stendendosi nuovamente accanto a lui.

Dalle sue splendide labbra uscì un sospiro di sollievo e poi le circondò la vita con un braccio, stringendosi a lei. Molly gli circondò le spalle con le braccia e lo accolse nel suo petto.

Quando si fu nuovamente addormentato, Molly si alzò e recuperò delle vitamine e del succo d’arancia che mise sul comodino accanto al letto. Non era molto, ma a quell’ora di notte era il massimo che poteva fare. Gli misurò ancora la temperatura. Era ancora alta ma costante. Rassicurata, si mise accanto a lui e si addormentò anche lei.

A svegliarla fu qualcosa che le sfiorava il viso. Istintivamente alzò una mano per spostare quella che credeva essere una ciocca di capelli, ma si scontrò con quella grande e calda di Sherlock.

Spalancò gli occhi e lui era lì, di fronte a lei, che la guardava con curiosità e percorreva i tratti del suo viso con un dito. 

“Va tutto bene?” chiese lei quasi automaticamente.

“Mi piace il tuo viso.” Replicò lui con voce strascicata, dimostrando che era la febbre a parlare.

“E a me piace il tuo.” Rispose Molly per stare al gioco. “Credo che dovresti prendere nuovamente il paracetamolo.”

“Non mi serve.”

“Certo che ti serve.” Obbiettò lei allungando un braccio verso il comodino dove aveva lasciato le compresse e l’acqua. “Forza, fai il bravo bambino.”

“Non mi serve.” Insistette lui con ostinazione. “Tutto quello di cui ho bisogno, sei tu.”

Molly deglutì, confusa da quelle parole tanto belle quanto irreali.

“Se non prendi le medicine, me ne andrò.” Lo minacciò sperando di fare breccia nella sua mente annebbiata.

Lui fece una smorfia disgustata, ma alla fine prese le pasticche e le ingoiò.

“Ora resterai?”

“Certo, Sherlock. Non vado da nessuna parte.”

Lui si strinse ancora a lei, come per volersene assicurare.

“Mi sono appostato sotto la pioggia per due giorni.” Disse qualche minuto dopo.

Le vibrazioni della sua voce correvano contro il suo petto facendola rabbrividire.

“Doveva essere un caso importante.”

“Il più importante di tutti.” Rispose lui con un sospiro. “E penso di aver trascurato la mia salute... John mi sgriderebbe. E anche Mycroft.”

“Ed è per questo che sei qui. Perché io non ti sgriderei?”

“Sono qui perché tu sei l’unica che può curarmi.”

Molly si accigliò per quella scelta di parole. Intendeva dire che era l'unica a cui permetteva di curarlo o che era effettivamente l'unica in grado di farlo? Doveva essere la prima opzione perché la seconda non aveva senso. Tuttavia, non poté evitare di chiedere.

“ _L'unica?”_ ripeté sperando che si sarebbe spiegato.

Purtroppo, però, Sherlock era ripiombato nel sonno febbricitante. Si svegliò altre volte durante la notte, chiedendo di lei, come se avesse paura di non trovarla più accanto a sé. Lei lo rassicurava, lo faceva bere e lo teneva abbracciato sino a che non si riaddormentava.

Sicuramente non fu una notte facile, ma non avrebbe mai potuto rifiutarsi di prendersi cura di lui.

Quando la mattina arrivò, le sembrava che fossero passati giorni da quando era pigramente sdraiata sul suo divano a guardare la tv. Sherlock era ancora addormentato accanto a lei, ma non aveva più la febbre. Fece un sorriso sollevato mentre accarezzava i suoi capelli con affetto. Da un certo punto di vista le dispiaceva di perdere lo Sherlock vulnerabile e morbosamente attaccato a lei, ma d'altra parte era giusto così. 

Era impegnata ad accarezzare il suo viso ormai fresco quando lui aprì gli occhi.

“Molly...” mormorò semplicemente.

“Sherlock.” replicò lei in segno di saluto. “La febbre è scesa. Come ti senti?”

“Intontito, debole. E credo di aver bisogno di una doccia.”

“Ora devi nutrirti e idratarti. Dopo penseremo al resto.”

“Dove sono i miei vestiti?” chiese guardandosi con aria lievemente imbarazzata.

“Te li ho tolti mentre eri incosciente. Erano fradici. Te li laverò e saranno pronti in poche ore. Nel frattempo ti procurerò qualcos'altro da indossare...”

“Possiedi dei vestiti da uomo, Molly Hooper?”

“Non il genere che indosseresti tu, ma sì.”

Lui si accigliò confuso e Molly si alzò per raggiungere l'armadio. 

“Ti prego, non dirmi che sono di quel cretino del tuo ex fidanzato.”

“No, Sherlock. Erano di mio padre.” lo corresse lei prendendo una vecchia tuta con il simbolo di un'università. “Li conservo per motivi affettivi ma in questo caso saranno anche utili.”

“Tuo padre aveva la mia taglia?”

“Sì... in effetti.” ammise lei mordendosi il labbro mentre gli consegnava i vestiti. “So cosa stai pensando, ma non è come credi.” aggiunse per prevenire qualunque sua deduzione sul fatto che lei fosse attratta da uomini che le ricordavano suo padre.

“Stavo pensando che non sapevo tuo padre avesse studiato a Oxford. Perché non è come credo?” chiese lui indicando il simbolo sulla felpa che gli aveva consegnato.

Molly sorrise e scosse la testa, cercando di cancellare quella sua gaffe.

“Lascia stare. Puoi andare in bagno mentre preparo la colazione, ma se hai bisogno di qualunque cosa chiamami, d'accordo?”

Lui annuì mentre lentamente cercava di alzarsi pur senza scoprirsi, apparentemente intimidito dal suo sguardo. Molly trattenne un sorriso e si allontanò verso la cucina.

Quando Sherlock la raggiunse, con i capelli bagnati e quella tuta così diversa dal suo solito abbigliamento, sembrava un pulcino spaurito. Ancora una volta, Molly provò un moto di tenerezza nel guardarlo. 

“Siediti, è pronto.” lo invitò con un sorriso mentre gli versava una tazza di tea.

“Molly, riguardo a stanotte...”

“Non devi preoccuparti. Va tutto bene.”

“Ma ecco... Io... Se mi sono comportato in maniera scorretta...”

Molly lo guardò in maniera interrogativa mentre si sedeva di fronte a lui.

“Non hai fatto nulla di scorretto, Sherlock.” replicò lei non capendo a cosa si riferisse.

“Ne sei sicura? Perché io ho dei ricordi piuttosto confusi al riguardo...”

“Cosa ricordi?”

Lui non rispose e si nascose dietro la sua tazza di tea. Molly avrebbe scommesso che fosse arrossito. Avrebbe potuto togliergli l'imbarazzo dicendogli immediatamente che non era successo nulla di sconveniente, ma era troppo divertente vedere le sue reazioni.

“Sai, Molly, mentre dormivo... con la febbre... potrei non essere stato esattamente un gentiluomo... In quel caso mi scuso e ti chiedo di ignorarlo considerando la mia condizione...”

Il suo palese disagio e il suo affrettarsi nel cercare di cancellare una sua eventuale debolezza di quella notte, era esilarante. E Molly non poteva trattenersi dallo sfruttare quell'occasione per prendersi un po' gioco di lui.

“Oh, Sherlock... come potrei ignorare quello che è successo stanotte?” domandò con malizia.

“ _C-Cosa?”_

“E quello che mi hai detto... È stata una notte magica.”

“Molly, io non credo che tu possa considerare seriamente qualunque cosa uscita dalla mia bocca nella scorsa notte.” replicò lui alzando le mani al cielo sulla difensiva. 

A quel punto non riuscì a trattenersi e scoppiò a ridere di cuore, ci volle solo qualche secondo perché Sherlock capisse lo scherzo.

“Molto divertente.” commentò infastidito. “Grazie tante, Molly Hooper.”

“Andiamo, Sherlock, non fare così.” lo pregò lei con un sorriso incoraggiante. “E poi non è successo nulla di cui tu possa preoccuparti o vergognarti. Ma dovrei essere io quella offesa. Pensavi davvero che avrei approfittato del tuo stato?”

“No, ecco, io...”

“Mi sono solo occupata di te come avrebbe fatto chiunque al mio posto.”

“Non chiunque, Molly Hooper.” Replicò lui con serietà. “Non mi sarei mai fidato di nessun altro. E so che non avresti mai... Temevo solo di aver fatto qualcosa di stupido.”

Molly mise la sua mano su quella di lui, in un gesto di conforto, e lui inchiodò i propri occhi ai suoi.

“Sarò sempre disposta ad aiutarti.” Disse con un sorriso. “Ma questo non significa che devi trascurarti in questa maniera. Devi prenderti maggiore cura di te stesso.” Lo rimproverò dolcemente. “Ora mangia, ne hai bisogno.” Aggiunse poco dopo mentre sorseggiava il proprio tea.

 

Dopo colazione, aveva fatto partire la lavasciuga ed era uscita per andare a comprare frutta e verdura e qualche altro medicinale. Aveva lasciato Sherlock disteso sul divano, arrotolato nella sua coperta preferita, che si era appisolato mentre guardava dei cartoni animati.

Al suo ritorno, però, non era più lì. Aveva sistemato velocemente gli acquisti e poi era andata a cercarlo. Lo aveva trovato nel suo letto addormentato, ancora avvolto nella stessa coperta.

Dopo un rapido sguardo per la stanza, però, si rese conto che si era tolto la tuta. Si accigliò. Forse gli era risalita la febbre. Si avvicinò e gli mise una mano sulla fronte. Era calda, ma non come la sera prima. Eppure lui doveva aver ritenuto eccessivi i vestiti e aveva preferito rimanere nudo. Il pensiero la turbò momentaneamente, ma si riscosse subito.

Era ancora indecisa su cosa fare, quando lui aprì gli occhi, studiandola.

“Mi hai lasciato solo.” La accusò lui con sguardo triste.

“Sono stata via solo mezzora. Ti ho comprato della frutta e della verdura. E dell’altro paracetamolo...”

“Non mi serviva niente. _Solo tu_.”

Molly si morse il labbro nervosamente e si sedette sul letto, poco distante da lui, ma guardando le proprie scarpe.

“Sherlock... Per quanto mi faccia piacere che tu ti fidi tanto di me e che abbia bisogno del mio aiuto...”

“Vuoi che me ne vada?”

“No!” esclamò lei impaurita che potesse davvero scappare via in quelle condizioni. “Non intendevo niente del genere. Vorrei solo capire meglio cosa succede.”

“Ho dei sintomi influenzali.”

“No... Voglio dire... Tra me e te.” disse lei in un soffio. “Tu continui a dire di aver bisogno solo di me, non vuoi che ti lasci solo e hai detto che solo io posso curarti.” Fece una pausa e deglutì. “Che cosa dovrei dedurre da tutto questo?”

“Solo la cosa più ovvia. Che tu, Molly Hooper, sei importante per me.”

“In che modo?” insistette lei. “Come un’amica? Come un’infermiera? Come... _qualcos’altro?_ ”

A quella domanda, Sherlock si rizzò a sedere, poggiando la schiena sui cuscini, e la guardò con intensità. Non riuscì a sostenere quello sguardo per più di due secondi.

“Non credo nelle definizioni.” Disse lui infine con un sospiro. “ _Sei la mia Molly Hooper e ho bisogno di te._ Non è sufficiente?”

Molly si morse il labbro nervosamente, rendendosi conto che aveva sbagliato a tirar fuori l’argomento. Era inutile, lo sapeva. Sherlock non le avrebbe mai detto quello che lei desiderava sentire, ma solo quello che l’avrebbe convinta a continuare a occuparsi di lui.

“Non importa. Ti faccio una spremuta d’arancia, ti farà bene.” concluse alzandosi dal letto e tornando in cucina.

Mentre faceva la spremuta si era ripetuta all’infinito che doveva smettere di essere stupida. Sherlock non stava bene e l’unico motivo per cui era lì con lei era che sapeva che lei si sarebbe presa cura di lui senza sgridarlo per essersi trascurato. Non c’erano dietro misteriose ragioni. Non c’erano significati nascosti. Era solo Sherlock che aveva bisogno di essere al centro dell’attenzione, come sempre. E lei doveva solo sforzarsi di stare con i piedi per terra, come sempre.

Era tornata in camera da letto con in mano il bicchiere di spremuta e una compressa di paracetamolo. Lui era ancora steso nel letto, nuovamente addormentato, ma questa volta si era parzialmente liberato della coperta, rimanendo quasi nudo. 

_Se non fosse stato per i lembi di quella coperta..._

Molly sussultò, con il rischio di rovesciare la spremuta, ma si riprese quasi subito. Se si era scoperto così significava che aveva caldo e cioè che la febbre era risalita. Si avvicinò lentamente al letto e si sedette accanto a lui mentre poggiava il bicchiere sul comodino. Dopo aver fatto un profondo respiro, si occupò di ricoprire il corpo di lui e poi tentò di svegliarlo.

“Forza, prendi la pastiglia.”

Lui mugugnò una protesta, ma lei insistette continuando a scuoterlo. Finalmente, Sherlock si arrese e ingoiò la compressa e la spremuta.

“Sei davvero una tiranna.” La accusò poco dopo con un sorriso mentre la sua testa sprofondava nuovamente sul cuscino.

“Faccio solo quello che devo.” Si giustificò lei facendo spallucce. “E come mai sei senza vestiti?”

“Avevo caldo.”

“I tuoi vestiti sono quasi pronti. Immagino vorrai indossare almeno la biancheria...”

“No, in realtà. Sto molto meglio così.”

“Sherlock...”

“Prova anche tu.”

“ _Come prego?”_

“Non stai meglio senza vestiti?”

“Non quando ho ospiti.”

“Neanche se l’ospite è già nudo?”

“Sherlock... la febbre ti fa chiaramente delirare. E io non dovrei darti corda...”

“Togliti i vestiti, Molly Hooper.” Disse infine lui con un tono così basso che le fece venire i brividi. “E poi vieni sotto la coperta con me.” Aggiunse mentre la sua voce si faceva sempre più roca.

Molly sbuffò alzandosi in piedi e iniziando a camminare nervosamente per la stanza.

“Era questo che intendevi stamattina quando mi hai chiesto se ti fossi comportato in maniera corretta?”

“No.”

“E allora cosa significa tutto ciò?”

“Stamattina ero preoccupato di averti toccato in maniera inopportuna mentre ero incosciente. _Ora sono cosciente_.”

“E questo cosa vorrebbe dire?” insistette lei con frustrazione.

“Ora ti sto proponendo di infilarti in questo letto nuda con me, quindi ti sto chiedendo il _consenso_ di toccarti.”

“Sherlock, non giocare con me. Non penso di meritarlo.” Replicò lei mentre la rabbia e l’umiliazione le bruciava nelle vene. “Non è divertente.”

“Sono serio, Molly.”

Calò il silenzio mentre i loro sguardi si incrociavano. Il cuore di Molly stava battendo fin troppo velocemente, tanto che le sembrava di non riuscire a pensare. Incapace di replicare, semplicemente si allontanò, uscendo dalla camera da letto.

Raggiunse il salotto e si appoggiò con le mani sul divano, in attesa che il suo cuore rallentasse e che riuscisse di nuovo a respirare. Non era vero. Non poteva essere vero. Forse era lei ad avere la febbre che le aveva causato le allucinazioni.

Era ancora impegnata a cercare di calmarsi quando sentì un rumore e si voltò. Sherlock, ancora avvolto nella coperta, aveva raggiunto traballante il salotto. Si reggeva ai mobili per non cadere, ma alla fine era arrivato proprio di fronte a Molly.

“Dovresti tornare a letto...” disse lei cercando di non incrociare i suoi occhi.

“Non senza di te.” replicò lui con voce impastata.

“Sherlock...” provò a obbiettare lei, ma le mani di lui raggiunsero il suo viso, interrompendola e costringendola a guardarlo.

“Ho davvero bisogno di te, Molly.”

“È la febbre a parlare.”

“No, invece.” Negò lui con decisione. “Ho passato due giorni sotto la pioggia appostato di fronte a questo palazzo e di fronte al Barts... _Per te_.”

“Perché lo avresti fatto?”

“Perché cercavo il coraggio di fare questo.” Concluse lui avvicinando le proprie labbra a quelle di lei e baciandola con passione.

Molly rimase temporaneamente bloccata dalla sorpresa, ma poi ricambiò il bacio con entusiasmo, solo per fermarsi un attimo dopo.

“No, Sherlock... Tu non stai bene... Io non posso...Tu non vuoi davvero...”

“Forse non sto bene, ma sono perfettamente lucido. So che ti voglio davvero, Molly Hooper. Ti volevo prima di avere la febbre e ti voglio anche ora che fatico a stare in piedi.”

Molly sospirò. Sentirgli dire quelle cose era elettrizzante, ma doveva restare con i piedi per terra. Almeno sino a quando Sherlock non fosse tornato quello di sempre. Se avesse continuato a pensarla in quella maniera e a volerla, lei non avrebbe esitato a gettarglisi fra le braccia. Sino a quell'ipotetico meraviglioso momento, però, non poteva credergli.

“Ti accompagno a letto.” disse semplicemente trascinandolo in camera da letto e aiutandolo a stendersi.

“Molly... Vieni nel letto con me.” la implorò lui con gli occhi lucidi di febbre.

“Non ora, Sherlock. Ho delle cose da fare...” mentì lei evitando il suo sguardo.

“Ti prego.”

A quelle parole non poté evitare di imprecare mentalmente. Accidenti a lui, come poteva dirgli di no quando la stava pregando?

“Va bene, ma solo sino a che non ti addormenti.” acconsentì infine stendendosi accanto a lui mantenendo una distanza che gli impedisse di toccarlo.

Sherlock, però, non si accontentò. Avvolgendo un braccio attorno alla sua vita la attirò a sé con più forza di quanto ci si potesse aspettare viste le sue condizioni.

“Sherl...” provò a dire lei ma fu interrotta dalle labbra calde di lui che si posavano sulle sue.

E a quel punto si fece tutto confuso. Lui la stringeva possessivamente, con le sue grandi mani che sembravano arrivare ovunque, mentre la sua bocca sfiorava il suo viso, il suo collo, le sue spalle...

Il suo cuore batteva terribilmente forte, tanto da assordarla, e si rese vagamente conto che il suo maglione era stato sfilato. E Sherlock si stava impegnando nel toglierle anche il reggiseno...

“No, fermati...” cercò di bloccarlo lei prima di perdere completamente la ragione.

“Molly, ti prego...” mormorò lui senza interrompere il suo compito.

“Sherlock, per favore!” lo implorò alzando la voce con frustrazione.

A quel punto lui si fermò e rimase a osservarla.

“Tu non mi vuoi?”

“Non ora. Non così.”

“Ma...”

“Ti prego, lasciami andare.”

Lui si accigliò e poi si allontanò da lei, lasciandola libera di scendere dal letto. Molly raccolse il suo maglione e lo indossò nuovamente, stringendosi nelle spalle per il freddo che l'aveva inevitabilmente colpita.

“Rimandiamo questo discorso a quando starai meglio.” disse semplicemente lasciando la stanza senza guardarlo in viso.

 

Quando rientrò nella stanza un'ora dopo, con i suoi vestiti puliti e piegati fra le mani, Sherlock era ancora a letto, ma aveva indossato nuovamente la tuta e si era voltato verso il lato opposto della stanza. Molly sospirò e non disse una parola. Posò i suoi vestiti accanto a letto e se ne andò, fingendo di non aver notato che faceva finta di dormire.

Lo stesso avvenne qualche ora dopo quando gli portò da mangiare e dell'altro paracetamolo, che erano comunque svaniti alla sua visita successiva. Come se lui fosse un carcerato e lei il secondino che gli portava i pasti. Era decisamente snervante, ma non aveva scelta.

Arrivata la sera, però, doveva verificare le sue condizioni, volente o nolente. Entrò nella stanza come sempre e poi si fermò di fronte al letto, osservando la sua schiena.

“Devi misurare la temperatura, Sherlock.”

Lui non replicò, ma la sua postura cambiò lievemente.

“Dobbiamo verificare se hai ancora la febbre in modo da adeguare le dosi di paracetamolo.”

Ancora nessuna risposta. Era ostinato come un mulo.

“Non costringermi a chiamare John.”

A quelle parole, finalmente, lui reagì. Voltò il capo all'indietro sopra la propria spalla.

“Posso fare da solo. Lascia lì il termometro.”

“Vorrei verificare personalmente.”

Lui sbuffò e poi finalmente si voltò, le strappò il termometro di mano e se lo mise in bocca con rabbia.

Molly non commentò, semplicemente rimase in attesa con le braccia piegate sul petto. Il silenzio era opprimente, tanto da toglierle il fiato. Avrebbe voluto dire qualcosa, qualunque cosa, ma non sapeva da dove cominciare. Era dispiaciuta di averlo abbandonato così, ma sapeva che era la scelta giusta. Se fossero andati avanti non avrebbe mai saputo se era tutto vero o solo un altro _sintomo influenzale._

“Trentasette.” disse lui sfilando il termometro dalla bocca e leggendo la temperatura.

Lei tese la mano in attesa che lui glielo consegnasse.

“Trentasette e otto.” lo corresse lei con una smorfia. “Stai meglio ma non sei ancora guarito.”

“Posso sempre andarmene se ti creo disturbo.” replicò lui con tono piccato.

“Non mi disturbi affatto.” disse lei con un sospiro. “Mi dispiace per prima.” aggiunse infine abbassando lo sguardo. “Non volevo che tu pensassi... Solo non è il momento giusto.”

“Perché?” obbiettò lui con fastidio. “Credi davvero che sia tutto frutto della febbre? Capisco la differenza tra il delirio e quando sono lucido, Molly. Ho più esperienza al riguardo di quanto tu creda.”

“Tu forse, io no.” spiegò lei risoluta. “Senti, Sherlock, credo solo che tutto questo meriti di essere valutato quando entrambi saremo in condizione di discuterne seriamente.”

“Io ne sono in grado.”

“Allora considerala una mia colpa.”

I due rimasero in silenzio a osservarsi e alla fine Sherlock sbuffò come un bambino petulante.

“D'accordo, Molly Hooper. _Tregua._ Non pensare, però, che quando starò meglio mi dimenticherò di tutto questo.”

“Lo spero davvero.” ammise lei con un sorriso che riuscì a contagiare anche lui. “Hai fame?” gli chiese infine.

“Un po'.”

“Riesci ad alzarti o preferisci mangiare qui?”

“Mi alzo.” decise lui mentre lentamente si tirava su e poi si alzava.

“Sicuro di farcela?”

“Naturalmente.” le assicurò poco prima di barcollare pericolosamente.

Molly lo raggiunse immediatamente, sostenendolo giusto in tempo.

“Non devi alzarti per forza.” 

Lui sorrise e solo allora lei si rese conto che lui aveva sfruttato la loro vicinanza per cingerle la vita con le braccia e stringerla a sé.

“Sherlock...” iniziò lei con tono ammonitore.

“Non intendo approfittare della situazione, Molly Hooper.” la rassicurò con un sorriso. “Voglio solo che tu sappia che mi ritengo molto fortunato per averti incontrato.”

“Non è con l'adulazione che otterrai quello che vuoi.” lo rimproverò lei alzando un sopracciglio.

“Ho solo detto la verità.” si giustificò lui con un'alzata di spalle. “Tuttavia... Gradirei un bacio.”

“Ah sì?” domandò lei trattenendo un sorriso.

“Penso di essermelo meritato, no?” insistette lui. “Ho preso tutte le medicine, ho mangiato tutto ciò che mi hai portato e, soprattutto, ho accettato di garantire una tregua. Un bacio mi sembra un giusto compenso.”

Molly scoppiò a ridere. Quando voleva sapeva essere proprio un adorabile furfante.

“Va bene. Uno solo. Piccolo.” acconsentì infine. “E chiudi gli occhi.”

“Ma...”

“Prendere o lasciare.”

Lui obbedì, se pur con un drammatico sospiro degno di lui. Molly esitò qualche secondo, poi si alzò sulle punte e raggiunse le sue labbra con le proprie. Le baciò dolcemente, assaporandole, e lui ricambiò lentamente. Bastarono pochi attimi perché Molly sentisse il calore di un nuovo incendio avvicinarsi pericolosamente, e si allontanò controvoglia da lui.

“Credo che per oggi basti.” commentò con voce roca.

Lui spalancò nuovamente gli occhi, con il fiato corto e una smorfia di delusione.

“No, in realtà, ma me lo farò bastare.” replicò con una nota di disappunto. “E credo di aver bisogno di andare in bagno.”

Molly spalancò gli occhi sorpresa e arrossì, rendendosi conto di ciò che intendeva.

“Certo.. Ehm...” disse allontanandosi da lui. “Ti aspetto in cucina quando sarai pronto.” concluse scappando fuori dalla stanza.

 

Cenarono serenamente e poi si misero sul divano a guardare la tv. Trasmettevano un vecchio film in bianco e nero, e Molly si rilassò lasciandosi trasportare da quelle affascinanti atmosfere e finì per addormentarsi. A svegliarla fu una mano che la scuoteva dolcemente, quella di Sherlock.

“Mi spiace, Molly Hooper, ma non sono abbastanza in forze per portarti in braccio a letto...”  spiegò lui con un sorriso a cui Molly non riuscì a resistere e che la spinse ad avvicinare il proprio viso a quello di lui.

“Come ti senti?” chiese con voce ancora impastata dal sonno.

“La febbre sta lentamente svanendo.”

Lei allungò il braccio sino al tavolino accanto, poggiando inevitabilmente il proprio corpo contro quello di lui, e afferrò il termometro. Si morse il labbro fingendo che il proprio cuore non avesse accelerato il battito, e ignorò di proposito il sospiro che aveva fatto Sherlock quando lei si era allontanata.

“Trentasette.” Disse concentrandosi sul termometro. “Devo fidarmi che tu non abbia “truccato” la temperatura?”

“Non hai fiducia in me, Molly Hooper?”

“In breve, no, Sherlock Holmes.” Replicò lei con sarcasmo. “Misurala nuovamente di fronte a me, per favore.”

Lui sbuffò ma poi prese il termometro e se lo mise in bocca. Molly si guardò intorno e lo sguardo le cadde sull’orologio appeso al muro. Era piuttosto presto ma era crollata per la stanchezza. Prendersi cura di Sherlock Holmes non era certo una passeggiata.

“Ecco.” Esclamò lui sfilandosi il termometro e dandolo direttamente a lei. “Spero che mi farai le tue scuse...”

“Qui dice trentotto, Sherlock.”

“ _Cosa?_ ” replicò lui sorpreso riprendendo in mano il termometro. “Non è possibile... Deve aver sviluppato un difetto... O forse la febbre è risalita nell’ultima mezzora...”

“O forse qualcuno ha scaricato il termometro per fingere di stare bene.”

“Non lo farei mai. Non posso credere che tu mi accusi di una cosa simile. E poi, perché avrei dovuto farlo?”

Molly alzò un sopracciglio con ironia, trattenendosi dal ridere.

“ _Oh._ ” Replicò lui stringendo le labbra in un moto di imbarazzo. “Per quanto desideri guarire in modo da poter... _affrontare quell’argomento_ , non ti imbroglierei mai.”

“Su questo lasciami avere dei dubbi...” commentò lei alzandosi in piedi. “Forza, è ora di andare a dormire.” Aggiunse tendendogli una mano.

Lui la afferrò e si alzò in piedi barcollando, fermandosi di fronte a lei. Senza attendere oltre, Molly si diresse in camera da letto, continuando a stringere con forza la mano calda di Sherlock.

Dopo avergli fatto assumere le sue medicine, lei lo aiutò a infilarsi sotto le coperte.

“E tu?” domandò lui guardandola con aspettativa.

Molly si recò in bagno e rientrò qualche minuto dopo nella stanza, con indosso il pigiama.

“Scansati.” Gli ordinò con un sorriso. 

Lui obbedì, prendendo posto a un lato del letto invece che al centro. Lei si stese accanto a lui, su un fianco, e osservò il suo viso.

“Buonanotte Sherlock.”

“Buonanotte Molly Hooper.”

I loro sguardi rimasero fissi l’uno nell’altro, sino a quando le loro palpebre non si fecero pensati e si addormentarono.

 

Aprendo gli occhi quel mattino, la prima cosa che percepì fu un respiro accanto al proprio orecchio.  Voltò il capo all’indietro sopra la spalla e vide il viso addormentato di Sherlock affondare fra i suoi capelli. 

Le aveva circondato la vita, attirandola a sé in modo che il proprio petto poggiasse sulla schiena di Molly. Poteva sentire il regolare battito del suo cuore riverberare attraverso i loro corpi.

Le lunghe gambe di lui l’avevano avvolta completamente. Poteva sentire chiaramente la sua coscia sopra la propria, in un gesto estremamente possessivo.

E le sue mani erano penetrate attraverso il suo pigiama e si erano posizionate all’altezza del suo seno...

Molly arrossì. Non sapeva se essere offesa da quella eccessiva libertà o se invece esserne lusingata. 

Una parte di sé pensava che avrebbe dovuto staccarsi immediatamente da lui e uscire da quel letto. E sgridarlo una volta sveglio.

Però c’era anche l’altra parte. Quella che voleva solo rotolare fra le sue braccia ed eliminare i vestiti tra loro...

Era ancora impegnata in questa decisione quando lui si era svegliato con un mugolio che le fece rimescolare il sangue nelle vene.

“Molly...” mormorò lui avvicinando le labbra al collo di lei e iniziando a baciarlo.

“Sherlock...” replicò lei con un sospiro strozzato.

Lui non rispose ma la strinse ancora più a sé, e immediatamente lei fu consapevole di quanto la desiderasse in quel momento.  

Voltò il viso all’indietro, alla ricerca dei suoi occhi, ma prima che potesse farlo le sue labbra vennero fatte prigioniere da quelle di lui, in un lungo e appassionato bacio che la portò a un livello di eccitazione indescrivibile.

“Molly... ti voglio.” Sussurrò lui contro la sua bocca. “Ti prego, non dirmi che in questo momento non sono in me, perché sai benissimo che non è vero...”

Molly non replicò, ma portò il braccio all’indietro, aggrappandosi al collo di lui, e ricominciò a baciarlo con ardore. 

Per lui fu una risposta più che sufficiente.

Senza esitare, fece scivolare verso il basso i pantaloni dei loro pigiama, e poi portò il proprio membro fra le sue natiche, sfregandolo contro di lei sino a trovare il suo sesso umido.

Molly aveva spinto i fianchi indietro per facilitarlo e ora si ritrovava con il bruciante desiderio di sentirlo dentro di sé.

“Molly... Posso?” chiese lui in una disperata implorazione.

“Cosa stai aspettando?” replicò lei con voce roca per la lussuria che l’aveva travolta.

E poi accadde tutto così in fretta. Con una spinta, lui entrò in lei, facendola sentire completa e dandole la sensazione che le sue ossa e i suoi muscoli si stessero liquefacendo. Il suo cuore batteva così forte da sentirlo nelle tempie come un tamburo. Il suo sangue andava così veloce che temeva potesse schizzarle via dal corpo. Il suo cervello non riusciva a concentrarsi per più di un secondo su qualcosa di concreto mentre lui si muoveva dentro di lei con foga mentre le sue mani continuavano a massaggiarle i seni.

Aveva portato entrambe le braccia all’indietro, allacciate alle spalle di lui per sorreggersi, mentre il ritmo si faceva sempre più frenetico.  La sua pelle cominciava a ricoprirsi di piccole gocce di sudore quando una spinta più profonda delle altre sembrò innescare un’esplosione dentro di lei. Due secondi dopo stava gemendo in maniera incontrollabile mentre ripeteva il nome di lui. Sherlock la raggiunse un attimo dopo, facendo scivolare le mani sui suoi fianchi e stringendoli, attirandola a sé nelle ultime due violente spinte.

Rimasero immobili, con i corpi allacciati e i respiri affannosi. Quando la ragione tornò, Molly iniziò a preoccuparsi. Aveva fatto bene a cedere al desiderio? E cosa sarebbe successo?

“M-Molly...” la chiamò lui con voce ancora roca. “Guardami.”

Si morse il labbro nervosamente. Voleva guardarlo, davvero, ma cosa sarebbe successo se in quegli occhi bellissimi avesse letto qualcosa di doloroso? D’altra parte, non era mai stata una donna che sfuggiva alle conseguenze delle proprie azioni. Lentamente rotolò su se stessa, all’interno del suo abbraccio, sino ad avere il viso di fronte a quello di lui. Tenne lo sguardo basso, però, aspettando di raccogliere anche il coraggio necessario per incrociare i suoi occhi.

“Molly...” ripeté lui ancora mentre portava una mano al suo viso, costringendola ad alzare lo sguardo verso di lui. 

E poi vide i suoi occhi. Non c’era nulla di doloroso in essi. Era lo sguardo più dolce che lui le avesse mai rivolto e, addirittura, le sembrò di leggervi un vero sentimento. In qualche modo, sembrava volerla implorare senza parole, e lei non avrebbe mai potuto rifiutargli nulla.

“Come ti senti?” si sforzò di chiedere cercando di dare la priorità alle cose realmente importanti.

Lui rise, in uno sbuffo ironico, e alzò gli occhi al cielo divertito.

“Mai stato meglio, Molly Hooper. E tu?”

Lei sorrise e alzò una mano sino alla sua fronte. Nonostante fosse sudato per la loro recente attività, era fresca come non lo era da giorni. Era vero, stava davvero bene.

“Ora che tu stai bene, sto bene anche io.”

“Allora... Siamo due adulti sani e consenzienti nel pieno delle proprie facoltà mentali. Giusto?” domandò lui cingendole nuovamente la vita e attirandola ancora a sé.

“Apparentemente, sì.” rispose lei con un sorriso. “Anche se in tua presenza non posso garantire sulle mie facoltà mentali.”

“Questo vale anche per me, Molly Hooper.” Replicò lui divertito. “Averti vicino è come avere sempre la febbre, e tu sei l’unica cura.”

“Allora lascia che mi prenda cura di te.”

Così dicendo, Molly circondò il suo viso ruvido con le mani e lo attirò a sé per un bacio profondo e appassionato, mentre con un unico movimento rotolava sopra di lui...

“Mi affido alle tue cure, Molly Hooper.” Mormorò lui contro le sue labbra con un sorriso malizioso.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	22. Old Life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  
> 
> Hello!  
> 
> 
>  
> 
> Eccoci a un nuovo capitolo.  
> 
> 
>  
> 
> Lo spunto per questo nasce da una mia recente riflessione. Per quanto possiamo desiderarlo, tanto da progettare di rapire e torturare Moffat e drogare Gatiss, purtroppo non avremo mai nella serie un vero risvolto Sherlolly. Insomma, è dolorosamente ovvio.   
> 
> 
>  
> 
> Tuttavia, dopo aver visto la terza serie e come è maturato il rapporto tra Sherlock e Molly, quello che sicuramente potremmo vedere, e che spero, è cmq un'ulteriore evoluzione della loro amicizia. Sappiamo per certo ormai, che c'è un forte legame tra loro, fatto di fiducia e rispetto e, perché no, di affetto. Non ho potuto fare a meno di chiedermi, come evolverà ancora? Come sarà tra dieci anni? Vent'anni?   
> 
> 
>  
> 
> Da qui nasce questa shot. Sherlock e Molly, fra vent'anni. Ancora amici. Naturalmente, però, essendo una patetica romantica, non ho potuto evitare un finale molto fluff. Insomma, prendetevi pure vent'anni, ma poi alla fine combinerete qualcosa, no? O almeno si spera.  
> 
> 
>  
> 
> Ora vi lascio al racconto, sperando che vi piaccia.  
> 
> 
>  
> 
> Buona lettura.  
> 
> 
>  

 

 

**Old Life**

 

Molly infilò la cartella all’interno della sua valigetta con un sospiro. Venerdì. Il giorno più bello della settimana e il week end più bello del mese. 

“Passi un buon week end, Ms Hooper.” La salutò una tirocinante che lasciava l’aula.

“Grazie, Marcy. Buon week end anche a te.” ricambiò sinceramente.

Raccolse le sue cose e raggiunse il suo armadietto. Si tolse il camice e prese la sua valigia, assicurandosi di avere il biglietto del treno a portata di mano.

Uscì velocemente dal Barts e chiamò un taxi. Un minuto dopo era a bordo diretta alla stazione Victoria.

 

Mancava solo un quarto d’ora al suo arrivo alla stazione di Berwick. Come sua abitudine, mise via i test da correggere e prese la borsa per il trucco. Il bagno del treno era microscopico, ma per lei, che era sempre stata minuta, non era certo un problema.

Aprì l’astuccio e tirò fuori cipria, eye liner, mascara e rossetto. Cercava sempre di non esagerare per non sembrare un clown, ma con l’età il trucco era diventata una necessità, non un vezzo. Certo, sapeva di non portare male i suoi anni, ma sapeva anche che le rughe aumentavano ogni giorno. Una volta finito, si cambiò d’abito, si spazzolò e si profumò. La professoressa del Barts era sparita e guardandosi allo specchio poteva vedere solo una donna un po’ avanti con gli anni, ma con un sorriso felice che le illuminava il volto. Fece un sospiro soddisfatta e uscì dal bagno.

Quando arrivò alla stazione di Berwick non si stupì di non trovare nessuno ad accoglierla. Capitava ogni volta. Con un sorriso rassegnato, si avviò a piedi. Dopo un quarto d’ora di camminata a passo sostenuto, arrivò a un piccolo cottage in fondo a una stradina sterrata. Per chiunque non conoscesse quella casa era quasi impossibile trovarla. Le prime volte che si era recata lì si era miseramente persa! Ora, però, era diverso. Ogni primo week end del mese si recava lì, da ormai dieci anni.

Raggiunse la porta di ingresso e bussò. Aspettò qualche minuto, ma non ebbe risposta. L’ennesimo sospiro divertito le animò il volto. Girò attorno al cottage e raggiunse il giardino posteriore che era molto più grande di quello anteriore. Si guardò intorno e poi lo vide.

Una figura scura a una decina di metri da lei. Non si poteva vedere il viso perché indossava una tuta da apicoltore, ma lei non ne aveva bisogno per riconoscerlo. Lo vide irrigidirsi e fare qualche passo, allontanandosi dagli alveari intorno a lui, e raggiungerla a passo spedito. Solo quando fu ad appena un metro da lei si tolse il cappuccio della tuta.

“Molly Hooper.” Disse semplicemente con un sorriso.

Molly sorrise, ammirando come nel suo viso le rughe non facessero che renderlo più affascinante. Semplicemente fece un passo verso di lui e alzò una mano per affondarla fra i suoi riccioli che ormai erano più bianchi che neri, in un affettuoso saluto.

“Sherlock Holmes... Avevi dimenticato il mio arrivo, come sempre?”

“Assolutamente no.” negò lui senza riuscire a trattenere la gioia nel vederla. “Ma non mi ero reso conto dell’ora... Sai, quando mi concentro...”

“Lo so, lo so... Hai perso la nozione del tempo. Lo dici ogni volta. Da dieci anni.”

Lui sorrise e nel farlo sembrò ringiovanire in un attimo. Il suo sguardo cadde sulla sua valigia e galantemente la prese per portarla in casa, come sempre.

Molly sospirò. Le sue visite erano sempre uguali, ma non ci avrebbe mai rinunciato, per niente al mondo.

 

Sherlock Holmes si era ritirato dieci anni prima. Aveva acquistato un cottage nel Sussex e si dilettava di apicultura. Raramente accettava casi e solo se lo interessavano particolarmente. Il resto del tempo lo passava leggendo e passeggiando per la campagna in compagnia del suo setter irlandese, Redbeard. Era stato un regalo di Molly, quando si era trasferito lì. Aveva saputo che aveva un cane della stessa razza quando era bambino e che lo aveva amato molto. Non aveva resistito all’impulso di dargli nuovamente la possibilità di avere un simile amico. Certo, dieci anni erano tanti per un cane, e il povero Red era sempre meno attivo, passando gran parte del tempo accoccolato nella sua comoda cuccia.

“Ciao Red!” esclamò vedendolo e chinandosi per delle dovute carezze.

Il cane, come sempre, le fece le feste estremamente felice di vederla, come se riuscisse a percepire l’affetto che lei provava per lui.

“Non è stato molto bene nelle ultime settimane.” La informò Sherlock mentre si toglieva la tuta da apicoltore. “Il veterinario gli ha fatto degli esami e, in attesa dell’esito, gli ha prescritto qualche medicinale per placare il suo intestino.”

“Oh, povero Red...” commentò lei mentre stringeva a sé il cane e gli sfregava il collo.

“Penso che dovrei abituarmi all’idea che stia solo invecchiando... E che non resterà molto a lungo con me.” Aggiunse Sherlock con tono apparentemente freddo, ma Molly non si lasciò ingannare.

“Sherlock, non essere pessimista. Ci sono cani che vivono molto a lungo...”

“La percentuale di setter irlandesi che superano i dodici anni di età è...”

“Non pensare a queste cose.” lo interruppe lei mentre si alzava dal pavimento e si scuoteva il vestito dai peli rossicci del cane. “Goditi invece ogni giorno che lo hai accanto. Solo così quando arriverà il giorno di dirgli addio non avrai rimpianti.”

Sherlock annuì, stringendo le labbra, e sospirò.

“Ti porto la valigia in camera da letto.”

Molly lo seguì poco distante mentre portava le sue cose nella camera degli ospiti.

“Troverai tutto come lo hai lasciato l’ultima volta, ma ho chiesto a Mrs Greene di cambiare il detersivo con cui lavava le tue lenzuola, visto che l’altro ti aveva irritato la pelle. Mi ha assicurato di aver usato il più delicato sul mercato.”

“Grazie.” Replicò lei con un sorriso mentre ruotava lo sguardo nella stanza e lo fermava sul vaso di fiori sul tavolino dell’angolo. “Fiori?”

“Non ho dimenticato che la scorsa settimana era il tuo compleanno, Molly.”

Molly si morse il labbro mentre gli occhi le si facevano lucidi. Fece qualche passo verso di lui e gli gettò le braccia al collo, in uno stretto abbraccio.

Sherlock rimase immobile per qualche secondo, ma poi ricambiò, circondandola con le proprie braccia.

“Non avevo intenzione di turbarti...” disse la voce bassa di lui accanto al suo orecchio. “Ti ho anche preso un regalo, ma forse non avrei dovuto...”

“Non essere sciocco.” Lo rimproverò lei mentre tirava su con il naso. “Ne sono felice, ma sai che non sempre riesco a controllarmi...”

“Lo so.” ammise lui con tono addolcito.

 

Come ogni volta, Sherlock preparò il tea e tirò fuori la cena che aveva fatto preparare alla sua governante, Mrs Greene. Passarono la serata a raccontarsi ciò che era successo dall’ultima volta che si erano visti. Molly parlava dei suoi tirocinanti, degli articoli medici a cui stava lavorando e di qualche conferenza a cui era stata invitata. Sherlock, invece, le parlava dei suoi alveari, di alcuni esperimenti che svolgeva e di come continuava a ricevere le richieste di lavoro più disparate.

“È venuto un ragazzino, la scorsa settimana. Aveva circa quindici anni, ma sembrava più giovane. Aveva occhiali spessi, scarpe ortopediche e un inalatore per l’asma. Stringeva fra le braccia un diario con tutti gli articoli di giornale che aveva raccolto su di me. Voleva che indagassi sul suo professore di educazione fisica. Sosteneva che doveva essere un crudele assassino...”

“Fammi indovinare. Il professore è molto severo con lui, sino alla crudeltà.”

“Naturalmente.” Annuì lui mentre sorseggiava il suo vino. “Ho rifiutato, naturalmente, ma ho fatto una telefonata a mio fratello per verificare i precedenti di quel professore.”

“E il ragazzino?”

“Gli ho permesso di fare una foto insieme e questo lo ha accontentato, per ora.”

“Sei stato carino.” Commentò Molly con un sorriso. “Un tempo non gli avresti concesso più di trenta secondi e saresti stato molto sgarbato.”

“ _Un tempo.”_ Ammise lui con un sorriso. “Ma frequentare determinate persone mi ha aiutato a capire come comportarmi. E ritengo anche te colpevole di questo, Molly Hooper.”

Lei scoppiò a ridere, tanto che rischiò di sputare il proprio vino.

“ _Mea culpa._ ” Commentò mentre si ripuliva ridendo. “Hai parlato con John? Il mese prossimo c’è la laurea di Amy... Non potrebbe essere più orgoglioso.”

“Certo, e non posso dire di essere dispiaciuto che ci sarà un altro Dottor Watson in circolazione.” Commentò lui con un sorriso nostalgico.

“Andrai alla cerimonia di laurea, vero?” chiese Molly con circospezione. Da quando si era ritirato, Sherlock era diventato ancora più asociale ed evitata accuratamente ogni evento mondano.

“Non posso mancare. Sono il suo padrino, dopotutto. E poi John non me lo permetterebbe, a costo di lasciare il suo comodo studio medico e venire qui per trascinarmi con la forza...”

“Non costringerlo a tanto...” commentò lei con un sorriso. “Se vuoi, possiamo andare insieme.”

Lui fece una smorfia sorpresa, ma felice.

“Ne sarei onorato, Professoressa Hooper.”

 

Era una serata piacevolmente tiepida e, al ritorno dalla passeggiata con Redbeard, si erano seduti in giardino a osservare le stelle. Ultimamente, Sherlock si era anche appassionato di astronomia. Un tempo non solo non ci avrebbe perso tempo, ma avrebbe addirittura cancellato le poche nozioni apprese, così come gli aveva rimproverato più volte John.

Ascoltare la calda voce di Sherlock descrivere costellazioni e pianeti era affascinante e decisamente piacevole. Al buio, illuminati solo dalla luna, poteva immaginare che in un altro universo, in un altro mondo, in un altro tempo, le cose fra loro avrebbero potuto andare diversamente.

Era impegnata nelle sue fantasie mai del tutto sopite, quando suonò il campanello. Sherlock interruppe la sua spiegazione e si voltò a guardare il cancello d’ingresso con irritazione. Non amava ricevere visite inattese. Con un grugnito di disapprovazione, si diresse verso l’ingresso e Molly lo seguì incuriosita. Fu una sorpresa scoprire che si trattava di un poliziotto.

“Chiedo scusa per il disturbo, cerco Mr Sherlock Holmes.”

“Ce l’ha di fronte, agente... Stevenson.” Replicò lui dopo una rapida occhiata alla sua divisa. “Come posso aiutarla?”

“Non so se sa che è scomparso un ragazzo, due giorni fa. Brian Carlton.”

Lui alzò le sopracciglia sorpreso e improvvisamente interessato.

“No, non lo sapevo.”

“Mi è stato detto che è venuto a trovarla una settimana fa, lo ricorda?”

“Sì, naturalmente. È un mio giovane ammiratore... Ha voluto fare una foto insieme a me.”

“Si è mai ripresentato dopo di allora?”

“No.”

“E le ha parlato di una qualche indagine?”

Sherlock strinse le labbra nervosamente. L’agente non lo notò, ma Molly lo conosceva bene e sapeva che stava già raccogliendo informazioni.

“Me lo ha accennato.”

“I suoi genitori dicono che era ossessionato dall’idea di indagare su qualcuno, ma non ha detto chi. A lei ha fornito maggiori dettagli?”

“Ho rifiutato di aiutarlo quindi non mi ha fornito alcun dettaglio.”

“Capisco. La ringrazio per il suo tempo, Mr Holmes. È stato un vero piacere conoscerla.” Si congedò con un sorriso il giovane agente.

Sherlock non replicò ma fece un garbato cenno con la testa, rimanendo a osservarlo sino a che non uscì dalla sua visuale.

“Perché hai mentito?”

“Perché quell’omuncolo di provincia non riconoscerebbe un vero caso nemmeno se ci sbattesse contro.” Spiegò lui con aria concentrata. “Quel ragazzo è in guai seri e questo poliziotto era più interessato a impressionare me che a trovarlo.”

“Perché non gli hai detto del professore di educazione fisica?”

“Perché intendo indagare personalmente.” Le comunicò con tono deciso. “Vuoi unirti a me, Molly Hooper? Come ai vecchi tempi?”

“Non siamo più giovani, Sherlock. Non pensare di trascinarmi in un’impresa spericolata!”

“Oh, andiamo... Non desideri altro.” Replicò lui con un sorriso malizioso che le provocò un brivido di eccitazione lungo la schiena.

La verità era che avrebbe fatto qualunque cosa lui chiedesse, fosse anche stato buttarsi da un ponte, solo per stargli accanto.

“E va bene, solo... prudenza, d’accordo?”

“Prudenza è il mio secondo nome.” Obbiettò lui con sarcasmo.

“Certo, come no...” replicò lei divertita mentre andava a mettersi qualcosa di più adatto a un’indagine.

Quando lo raggiunse nell’ingresso e vide come era vestito barcollò per la sorpresa.

Completo scuro, camicia bianca e cappotto. _Quel cappotto._ Lo stesso Belstaff dei suoi giorni di gloria e fama come unico consulente investigativo al mondo. Quello stesso cappotto che l’aveva sempre attratta come una calamita.

“Cosa ne pensi?” domandò lui con un sorriso entusiasta. “Mi va ancora perfettamente come il primo giorno.”

“Sembra di sì.” ammise lei avvicinandosi con circospezione. “Lei mi ricorda il famoso detective Sherlock Holmes, lo sa?” chiese con ironia.

“Al suo servizio, _Madame.”_ Rispose lui con un galante inchino. “E ho anche il mezzo di trasporto perfetto per la nostra indagine. Ci aspetta qui fuori.” Aggiunse indicando il giardino.

Molly uscì incuriosita e sussultò quando vide a cosa si riferiva.

“No, Sherlock... Non possiamo. Insomma... Quanto è passato dall’ultima volta che hai usato quella moto?” chiese indicando la motocicletta impolverata che li attendeva.

“Mmm... Otto anni e quattro mesi, se i miei calcoli non sbagliano.”

“ _Esatto_. Tu e io abbiamo otto anni di più. E anche quella moto. 

“È l’unico mezzo adatto e subito disponibile.”

“Ma almeno funziona ancora?”

In risposta, lui raggiunse la moto e vi salì, accendendo il motore. Dopo qualche scoppiettio rumoroso, sembrò quietarsi, mantenendo un rumore costante e piacevole.

“Come vedi, Molly Hooper, manchi solo tu.” La invitò lui tendendo una mano con un casco verso di lei.

“So che me ne pentirò domani...” commentò lei afferrandolo e salendo alle sue spalle.

 

Il viaggio non fu particolarmente lungo, ma Molly ringraziò la sua buona stella di aver indossato il suo cappotto. Era una notte piuttosto umida e quella corsa in moto avrebbe rischiato di causarle dolori per settimane. Non che quello scomodo sellino e gli ammortizzatori completamente consumati non avessero fatto abbastanza danni...

Si fermarono nel vialetto di una casa. Le luci erano accese, nonostante l'ora, quindi Sherlock parcheggiò e non esitò a suonare il campanello.

Ad aprire la porta fu una donna dallo sguardo triste che li guardava confusa.

“Mrs Carlton?” chiese Sherlock con tono fin troppo gentile. “Mi scusi per il disturbo, io sono...”

“Oh, mio dio, Sherlock Holmes!” esclamò la donna interrompendolo. 

“Ehm... Sì, proprio io. Ho saputo di suo figlio...”

“Il mio Jeremy... C'è mezzo paese che lo cerca ma... Comincio a perdere le speranze.” disse la donna con voce incrinata. “Lei, però, potrebbe riportarmelo, vero? Jeremy non fa altro che ripetermi quanto lei sia geniale e il miglior detective del mondo... Lei lo troverà, vero? È qui per questo?”

“Ecco... Sono qui per offrire il mio aiuto. Farò del mio meglio, Mrs Carlton. ”

“Oh, grazie!” esclamò la donna in lacrime. “Lei mi da nuova speranza!”

“A questo proposito, posso vedere la camera di Jeremy?”

“Naturalmente, si accomodi!” esclamò la donna con entusiasmo facendolo entrare in casa e mostrandogli la strada.

Molly si sentì a disagio, come se fosse di troppo, e si schiari la gola guardando Sherlock. Lui sembrò capire solo in quel momento.

“Mrs Carlton, lei è la Professoressa Molly Hooper, una brillante scienziata specializzata in anatomopatologia che mi assisterà nella ricerca di suo figlio.”

“Oh, certo. Jeremy mi aveva detto che aveva un assistente, ma avevo capito che fosse un uomo, un Dottore...”commentò mentre gli faceva strada salendo le scale.

“Il Dottor Watson è un mio caro amico e mi ha assistito in passato, ma da quando mi sono trasferito qui ha delle difficoltà a raggiungermi spesso... Le assicuro, comunque, che la Professoressa Hooper è assolutamente competente e professionale.”

“Oh, non ne dubito!” replicò la donna mentre apriva la porta della cameretta del figlio. 

I due entrarono nella piccola stanza con passo lento ma, appena i loro occhi si posarono sulle pareti, si bloccarono. Molly sussultò e si voltò a guardare Sherlock, non sapendo come l’avrebbe presa.

Ogni centimetro di quella stanza era tappezzata con foto e articoli di giornale che riguardavano il famoso Consulente Investigativo. La maggior parte erano piuttosto datate, ma c’era anche la foto che avevano fatto insieme lui e il ragazzo la settimana prima, stampata quasi a grandezza naturale. E poi c’erano alcuni scatti palesemente rubati. Sherlock con la tuta da apicoltore, Sherlock a passeggio con Redbeard, Sherlock che accompagnava Molly alla stazione... Quel ragazzo lo aveva spiato per mesi! Molly era certa che Sherlock non avrebbe apprezzato una simile invasione della propria privacy e temeva che sarebbe esploso come una furia da un momento all’altro, magari insultando la madre del ragazzo.

Rimase a osservarlo e lo vide accigliato e concentrato mentre studiava ogni angolo di quella stanza.

“Mrs Carlton, suo figlio... Desidera diventare detective?” chiese invece con tono serio.

“Non sogna altro!” esclamò lei con un sorriso orgoglioso. “Lei è il suo idolo, il suo esempio... Vuole essere proprio come lei.”

Sherlock annuì, guardandosi ancora intorno.

“Mi parli del giorno che è scomparso.”

“Non era successo nulla al di fuori dell’ordinario. È uscito per andare a scuola, ma... non ci è mai arrivato...” spiegò mentre ricominciava a singhiozzare.

“Aveva qualcosa di insolito con sé? Dei vestiti particolari? Una borsa?”

“Solo la borsa della palestra... Il mercoledì ha sempre educazione fisica.”

Sherlock lanciò un rapido sguardo a Molly, per poi tornare a Mrs Carlton.

“Quando vi siete accorti della sua scomparsa?”

“Al pomeriggio, quando non è tornato a casa... Ho chiamato scuola e ho saputo che non si era fatto vedere... Il mio bambino...” 

La donna ricominciò a piangere , suscitando il fastidio di Sherlock. Molly si sentì in dovere di intervenire.

“Mrs Carlton, capiamo che deve sentirsi turbata... Può aspettarci di sotto, se preferisce.”

“Sì, credo sia meglio. Vi preparo una tazza di tea.” Replicò la donna cercando di ricomporsi.

“La ringrazio.” Aggiunse Molly scortandola fuori dalla porta e richiudendola dietro le sue spalle. “Hai già dedotto qualcosa, vero?” aggiunse voltandosi verso Sherlock.

“Penso che Jeremy Carlton sia scappato, probabilmente per indagare personalmente sul suo professore.” Spiegò lui guardandosi intorno. “Devo ammettere che ha sicuramente delle potenzialità negli appostamenti...”

“Non ti infastidisce che ti abbia spiato?”

“Naturalmente. E una volta riportato a casa mi occuperò di redarguire il ragazzo in merito.”

Molly sorrise. Era evidente che fosse lusingato dall’ossessione di quel ragazzo e, probabilmente, lo aveva preso in simpatia dal primo momento. Non che avesse intenzione di dimostrarlo in alcun modo, ma il semplice fatto che non lo avesse insultato era già un chiaro indizio.

Continuarono a controllare la stanza cercando di concentrarsi su ciò che poteva essere stato tralasciato dalla polizia. Quando aprì l’armadio notò qualcosa di strano.

“Sherlock? Guarda.” Lo invitò indicando la parete interna dell’armadio. “Cosa ti sembrano quei buchini?”

Il Detective si avvicinò, scostò gli abiti e osservò con la sua lente portatile.

“Molto bene, Molly Hooper.” Commentò con un sorriso. “Sono segni di puntine da disegno. Aveva appeso qualcosa su questo pannello. Probabilmente prove riguardanti il suo caso.”

“Come fai tu?”

“Sì, deve aver letto del mio metodo nei racconti di John.” Spiegò lui indicando lo scaffale dove troneggiava il libro che raccoglieva tutte le loro avventure, pubblicato qualche anno prima.

“Sembra un ragazzo in gamba.”

Sherlock non replicò, ma continuò a studiare l’armadio. E poi, premendo leggermente il pannello, lo aprì davanti ai suoi occhi.

“Sherlock, cosa...”

“Un brillante nascondiglio segreto.” Commentò il detective con un sorriso. “E smontare il pannello evita di dover spostare l’armadio ogni volta.” Spiegò mentre staccava dalla parete una borsa in similpelle contenente dei documenti.

“Che cos’è?” chiese Molly confusa.

Sherlock aprì meglio la borsa e ne tirò fuori un piccolo taccuino, un registratore digitale e una chiavetta usb. Mentre affidò il taccuino a Molly, lui raggiunse il portatile al centro della stanza.

“Qui ha segnato alcuni nomi con delle date. Chi saranno?”

“Vittime.” Spiegò lui indicando il monitor del computer. “Questi sono articoli di giornale che parlano di casi irrisolti.”

Molly si avvicinò allo schermo ed ebbe la conferma che i nomi e le date sulla lista corrispondevano con quelle che vedeva sul monitor.

“Però. È bravo.” Commentò con un sorriso.

“Sicuramente un bravo osservatore e ottimo ricercatore.” Ammise il detective alzandosi in piedi. “Purtroppo, però, non credo che potrà mai diventare un detective.”

“Perché mai?” chiese Molly con tono deluso.

“Perché purtroppo ha dei difetti fisici che glielo impedirebbero. Per quanto io sia più che convinto che l’intelletto sia più importante del corpo, un detective deve essere pronto all’azione... E lui non può. E forse è stato proprio questo a metterlo nei guai.”

“Ma non è detto...”

“Sei una scienziata, Molly. Sai benissimo che ho ragione. Non permettere alla tua simpatia per questo ragazzo di influenzare il tuo giudizio su di lui.”

“E tu non permettere alla tua fredda logica di essere crudele. È solo un ragazzo. Può fare tutto ciò che desidera, se solo gli si da fiducia.”

Lui la osservò per qualche secondo, studiando i suoi occhi e la sua postura, e poi abbassò lo sguardo. Evidentemente sapeva che non poteva ribattere. O forse non voleva farla arrabbiare di più.

Sherlock raccolse tutte le prove raccolte e le nascose nella tasca interna del suo cappotto e poi afferrò il computer e si diresse verso il piano terra.

“Mrs Carlton, possiamo prendere il computer di suo figlio? Potrebbero esserci utili prove al suo interno.”

“La polizia lo ha già fatto controllare da un tecnico, ma non hanno trovato nulla.” Replicò la donna mentre versava del tea per loro.

“Secondo controllo. Per sicurezza.”

“Certo, certo...” accettò la donna annuendo. “Avete trovato qualcosa di utile nella sua camera?” chiese invitandoli con un gesto cortese ad accomodarsi a bere il tea con lei.

Molly accettò con un sorriso ma Sherlock rimase ostinatamente in piedi.

“Per ora non molto, ma spero di poter avere maggiori informazioni da fornirle domani. Per questo motivo non credo che ci sia tempo da perdere, Mrs Carlton.” Spiegò l’uomo guardando le tazze di tea con disapprovazione.

“Oh, certo, capisco...” rispose la donna mortificata.

Molly le posò una mano su quella di lei in un gesto di conforto e le sorrise con calore.

“Faremo tutto il possibile per riportarglielo, Mrs Carlton.”

La donna annuì e Molly si alzò dal tavolo seguendo Sherlock fuori dalla casa.

“Sai, sono passati due giorni. Cinque minuti avrebbero cambiato qualcosa?”

“Forse no. O forse sì. Te la saresti sentita di rischiare, Molly Hooper?” chiese lui mentre si metteva il casco e si sedeva sul sellino.

Molly lo imitò e poi afferrò il portatile mentre lui metteva in moto. Questa volta era lei a non poter replicare.

 

Rientrarono al cottage e Sherlock si mise subito al lavoro, esaminando il portatile e gli appunti di Jeremy. Inoltre, mandò immediatamente dei messaggi a suo fratello per richiedere un dossier approfondito sul professore di educazione fisica, un tale Orson Oswald. 

Molly si sedette accanto a lui, guardandosi intorno alla ricerca di un modo per aiutarlo.

“Molly, occupati delle registrazioni. Ho bisogno che me le trascrivi tutte.”

Lei annuì, senza obbiettare minimamente e si mise al lavoro, mentre lui si occupava degli articoli presenti nella chiavetta usb e li confrontava con gli appunti nel taccuino di Jeremy.

Lavorarono incessantemente per ore e, quando Molly finalmente concluse l’ultima trascrizione, era l’alba. Quando se ne rese conto si morse il labbro nervosamente, chiedendosi dove fosse quel povero ragazzo in quel momento e se sarebbe finito sul tavolo di un obitorio come i tanti che aveva avuto la sfortuna di vedere nella sua carriera. Inevitabilmente, sospirò, sperando di poter essere realmente utile in quel caso.

“Qualcosa di utile nei file audio?” chiese Sherlock comparendole improvvisamente accanto porgendole una tazza di caffè fumante.

Molly sorrise ringraziandolo, e notò con fastidio che una notte insonne non aveva avuto praticamente nessun effetto su di lui, mentre lei era sicura di essere un vero disastro.

“Questo ragazzo ha un talento come spia. Deve aver messo delle cimici nell’ufficio del professore e nella sua macchina. Ha registrato decine di sue conversazioni private con studenti, altri insegnanti e persino sua moglie.”

“E...?”

“E non c’è nulla di sospetto. Sì, quest’uomo è uno stronzo, ma non mi sembra un criminale.”

“Allora è possibile che indagando su di lui Jeremy sia incappato su qualcos’altro. Qualcosa di realmente criminale e pericoloso.”

“Probabile.” Ammise lei mentre sorseggiava il caffè. “Continuo a sperare irrazionalmente che sia solo scappato di casa e che tornerà presto illeso da sua madre.”

“Lui è scappato di casa, Molly. Dobbiamo solo assicurarci che anche la seconda parte della tua speranza si realizzi.” Spiegò lui sedendosi accanto a lei con aria complice. 

“Nel suo computer qualcosa di utile?”

“I casi a cui si è interessato sono effettivamente irrisolti, ma sono tutti opera di ladruncoli tossicodipendenti o bande di teppisti. Niente di ricollegabile a un unico individuo o gruppo.”

“E allora con cosa abbiamo a che fare?” chiese Molly con una nota di frustrazione. “Perché quel ragazzo è scomparso?”

Sherlock la guardò con comprensione per un lungo istante, e poi le sorrise alzandosi.

“Vado a interrogare il professore. Se tu nel frattempo vuoi fare una doccia o rilassarti...”

“Non ci pensare nemmeno, Sherlock Holmes.” Lo rimproverò lei alzandosi in piedi. “Mi hai trascinato tu in questa faccenda. Io vengo con te.”

Lui si irrigidì, sorpreso, ma poi il suo sguardo assunse una rapida nota di ammirazione. Durò solo un secondo, ma Molly fu certa che lui fosse colpito dal suo desiderio di andare sino in fondo a quell’indagine.

“Hai dieci minuti, Molly Hooper. Ti aspetterò fuori.” Disse infine allontanandosi da lei.

 

Arrivarono a casa Oswald quando ormai il sole era sufficientemente alto da poter essere definito giorno, nonostante le nuvole che lo coprivano.

Era sabato mattina ed entrambe le macchine dei proprietari erano nel vialetto. 

Sherlock parcheggiò la moto ed entrambi scesero lentamente avviandosi verso il portone della casa. Prima che potessero suonare il campanello, però, la porta si aprì e ne emerse un uomo alto, con i capelli brizzolati e un’aria infastidita.

“Che cosa volete?” chiese scortesemente. “Questa è proprietà privata.”

“Mr Oswald, suppongo.” Commentò Sherlock facendo ancora qualche passo in avanti. “Io sono Sherlock Holmes e questa è la Professoressa Hooper.”

“Sherlock Holmes? Il detective?”

“ _Consulente investigativo.”_

“E cosa ci fa qui un famoso investigatore?”

“Stiamo indagando sulla scomparsa di Jeremy Carlton.”

L’uomo si irrigidì leggermente. Senso si colpa? Paura? Rabbia? Molly non riusciva a capirlo, ma Sherlock sicuramente poteva.

“Ho già detto tutto ciò che sapevo, cioè non molto, alla polizia.”

“Lei non ha visto Jeremy mercoledì scorso?”

“No. Quando ho fatto l’appello non era in palestra.”

“E prima dell’appello non avete avuto modo di incontrarvi nel cortile o nei corridoi della scuola?”

“No.”

“Sa che Jeremy sospettava che lei fosse un criminale?”

Il professore fece una risata crudele e scosse la testa.

“Quel ragazzino scambiava la mia disciplina per crudeltà. Sosteneva che lo maltrattassi e che lo avessi preso di mira. Niente di più falso. Io faccio solo il mio lavoro e pretendo da tutti i miei studenti lo stesso impegno, ma lui non si impegnava affatto.”

“Quel ragazzo ha dei problemi fisici, ne è a conoscenza?”

“Non significa che debba avere un trattamento di favore.”

“ _Lurido nazista_.” Commentò Molly senza riuscire a trattenersi. “Lei è un professore, non un addestratore dei Marines! Questi ragazzi hanno bisogno di una guida non di qualcuno che sfoghi su di loro i propri complessi d’impotenza! È facile prendersela con i deboli, vero? Lei non è altro che un bullo con una cattedra!” urlò avvicinandosi all’uomo che la guardava esterrefatto arretrando.

Non le importava che quell’uomo fosse di due spanne più alto di lei. Era un bastardo che terrorizzava dei poveri ragazzi che avevano solo bisogno di una guida, un esempio.

“Ehi, senta, signora...” replicò lui alzando le braccia in segno di resa. “Si calmi o chiamerò la polizia.”

“E io chiamerò gli assistenti sociali e il provveditorato scolastico, per non parlare delle mie conoscenze al Governo!” ribatté lei gesticolando infuriata. “Lei non merita quella cattedra né di avere a che fare con delle giovani menti. Rischiano solo che la sua idiozia gli si appiccichi addosso!”

“Ma come si permette? Questa è casa mia!” esclamò l’uomo iniziando a infuriarsi. “Lei, tenga a bada la sua donna!”

Con quelle parole così offensive, come se lei fosse solo una bestia scappata dal guinzaglio, la fece infuriare ancora di più e, senza pensarci, diede un pugno a quell’uomo.

“Io non sono la sua donna e nessuno mi tiene a bada, cavernicolo!” esclamò prima di fare dietro front e allontanarsi a passo spedito mentre lui si copriva l’occhio con una mano.

Sherlock era rimasto immobile a osservare la scena, con un sorriso compiaciuto sul volto. 

“Mr Oswald, la mia amica è alquanto irascibile, non le consiglio di irritarla nuovamente.” Aggiunse con ironia. “Lei è proprio sicuro di non aver visto Jeremy Carlton mercoledì mattina?”

“Ecco io... Oh, accidenti, avrò un occhio nero!” commentò guardando il proprio riflesso sulla finestra accanto.

“ _Mr Oswald!”_

“E va bene, l’ho visto da lontano.” Confessò infine. “Invece di entrare nel cortile della scuola è andato verso il bosco. Non so altro, d’accordo?”

“Perché non l’ha detto alla polizia?”  
“Perché poteva essere andato incontro a un amico... Non potevo sapere che stava marinando la scuola.” Spiegò l’altro cercando di giustificarsi. “E comunque secondo me tornerà, prima o poi. È solo una stupida bravata.”

“Anche le bravate possono essere pericolose, Mr Oswald.” Replicò il detective seriamente. “Fossi in lei ci metterei sopra una bistecca.” Aggiunse con un gesto verso l’occhio, e poi ritornò alla moto dove Molly lo attendeva con sguardo furente.

Quando l’uomo rientrò in casa sparendo dalla loro vista, la rabbia di lei si placò. Non aveva mai sopportato i bulli, tanto meno quando erano degli adulti che potevano seriamente danneggiare la vita di innocenti ragazzi.

“Mi dispiace.” Disse mentre salivano sulla moto. “Ho avuto una reazione esagerata.” Confessò pentita mentre metteva il casco.

“Un po’, ma devo dire che l’ho molto apprezzata.”

“Davvero?”

“Se lo avessi fatto io avrebbe reagito, ma con te è rimasto pietrificato. È stato uno spettacolo esilarante.”

“Quindi non sei arrabbiato?”  
“Oh, no, io gliene avrei dato anche qualcun altro a quel... Come lo hai chiamato? Bullo con una cattedra?”

“Sì.” ammise lei con un sorriso divertito.

“Sei stata eccezionale, Molly Hooper.” Si complimentò poco prima di accendere il motore della moto.

Molly arrossì, pur sapendo che ormai non aveva più l’età per farlo, e posò la testa sulla schiena di lui con un sorriso soddisfatto.

 

Dopo essere ripassati da casa Carlton a prendere un effetto personale di Jeremy, Sherlock e Molly avevano preso Redbeard e si erano addentrati nel bosco. Il cane, pur se non più giovanissimo, era molto bravo a fiutare e, dopo aver riconosciuto l’odore del ragazzo, si era immediatamente avviato.

“Sherlock?” lo chiamò Molly mentre lo seguiva facendo attenzione a non inciampare su sassi o tronchi. “Lo troveremo vivo secondo te?”

Lui non rispose, mantenendo un’aria preoccupata e continuando a guardarsi intorno mentre seguiva il cane al guinzaglio.

“Sai, in questo momento avrei davvero bisogno che tu mi rassicurassi...” aggiunse lei con un sospiro.

Non voleva trovare Jeremy morto. Non lo avrebbe sopportato. Non quel week end, non quel giorno. Perché un ragazzo così giovane e brillante aveva così tanto davanti a sé... Già lo immaginava diventare un consulente investigativo seguendo le orme del suo eroe. Risolvere crimini complicatissimi e finire sul giornale acclamato dalle folle. 

Non poteva sopportare l’idea che sarebbe potuto finire sul giornale nella pagina dei necrologi...

L’abbaiare di Redbeard la riportò alla realtà.

“Molly!” esclamò Sherlock iniziando a correre seguendo il cane.

Lei lo imitò e presto raggiunsero un’insenatura nella collina che si allargava in una grotta. In fondo ad essa, malamente illuminato dalla luce esterna, c’era un fagotto rannicchiato.

Molly stava per correre ad assicurarsi che stesse bene, ma Sherlock la fermò. Preferiva prima controllare personalmente, in modo da non metterla in pericolo.

Raggiunse la figura e si avvicinò, scuotendola leggermente. Fortunatamente si mosse, scoprendosi il viso tumefatto.

“Jeremy!” esclamò Molly raggiungendo Sherlock accanto a lui. “Oh, tesoro, cosa ti hanno fatto?” domandò con tono materno.

“Mamma?” chiamò il ragazzo confuso.

“Ora ti porteremo da lei.” lo rassicurò il detective. “Riesci ad alzarti?”

“Le gambe... Non le sento più...” mormorò il ragazzo con voce strascicata.

Sherlock e Molly si scambiarono uno sguardo  eloquente e poi lui uscì dalla grotta per fare una telefonata.

“Andrà tutto bene, Jeremy.” Continuava a ripetere Molly con tono rassicurante mentre aspettava che il ritorno di Sherlock con buone notizie sull’arrivo dei soccorsi.

“Mi dispiace, mamma...” continuava a ripetere il ragazzo nel suo delirio. “Volevo solo renderti orgogliosa.”

Molly gli sfiorò la fronte, scottava. Doveva avere qualche ferita che si era infettata, forse proprio alle gambe.

“Io sono orgogliosa di te, tesoro.” Replicò lasciando credere al ragazzo di essere la sua mamma, sapendo che lo avrebbe fatto sentire più al sicuro.

“L'avevo quasi preso, ma mi sono caduti gli occhiali...” continuò lui il suo racconto sconnesso. 

Molly si sistemò dietro la sua schiena, sostenendogli la testa mora sulle gambe. Senza quasi rendersene conto, si era ritrovata a piangere per quel povero ragazzo e a pregare Dio che nessuna delle sue ferite fosse eccessivamente grave.

A interrompere le sue preghiere fu il rumore di alcuni spari. Il suo cuore mancò un battito, pensando a Sherlock.

Subito dopo ci furono dei passi all’interno della grotta e una figura nera venne scagliata contro di loro. Era Sherlock, semincosciente. Rapidamente verificò la presenza di alcune ferite, ma non ne trovò.

“Non preoccuparti, è vivo. _Per ora_.” Disse una voce dura.

Molly alzò lo sguardo e quasi sussultò nel riconoscere il giovane poliziotto che si era recato al cottage di Sherlock la sera prima.

“Ma...” balbettò lei confusa.

“I ficcanaso non fanno mai una buona fine. Prima questo ragazzino e poi voi... Mi date troppo da fare.”

“Spiacente di aver rovinato i tuoi piani... Qualunque essi siano.” Commentò lei mentre  verificava lo stato di Sherlock.

“Oh, non fare l’innocentina!” esclamò l’agente Stevenson con sarcasmo. “Sapete benissimo della droga! Ve l’ha detto quel moccioso!”

“No, in realtà...” replicò Molly infastidita. “Lo hai appena fatto tu.”

Sistemò dolcemente la testa di Jeremy per terra e si alzò in piedi.

“Sei stato tu a ridurlo in quello stato, vero?”

“Si era immischiato dove non doveva. E non voleva saperne di lasciar perdere.”

“E perché non l’hai ucciso? Perché pestarlo e lasciarlo qui a morire?”

“Perché così, quando sarebbe stato trovato tra una settimana, tutti avrebbero creduto che avesse avuto un incidente scappando di casa...”

“E che cosa farai con noi? Non siamo degli adolescenti fuggitivi.”

“No, voi siete decisamente una complicazione...” replicò l’uomo alzando la mano che stringeva l’arma. “Ma troverò una soluzione.”

“È la tua specialità, vero?” disse all’improvviso la voce di Sherlock che stava rinvenendo in quel momento. “Camuffare omicidi con tentativi di furto da parte di tossicodipendenti o bande di teppisti.” Aggiunse alzandosi in piedi mentre Molly lo aiutava a non barcollare.

“E tu cosa ne sai?”

“Jeremy aveva notato che quelle morti erano strane e le ha collegate. Gli mancava solo capire il colpevole e, anche se all’inizio aveva indirizzato i suoi sospetti in maniera troppo emotiva verso il proprio professore, poi ha seguito la logica e ha capito che l’unico che avesse le possibilità di falsare le prove dei casi eri tu. Ti ha seguito e ha trovato questo posto, cogliendoti sul fatto mentre svolgevi un'altra delle tue redditizie attività. Giusto?”

“Beh, non lo saprà nessun altro.” Minacciò l’uomo mentre accarezzava il grilletto con l’indice.

Molly deglutì e istintivamente cercò la mano di Sherlock, stringendola. Stavano per morire, ma almeno erano insieme. Se avesse potuto scegliere fra mille morti diverse, avrebbe scelto sempre quella. Si voltò a guardarlo e vide che i suoi occhi erano già su di lei, mentre la grande mano di lui ricambiava la sua stretta.

“È stato un onore conoscerti, Molly Hooper.” Mormorò in un sorriso.

Lei non poté trattenersi e si gettò fra le sue braccia, e lui l’accolse con dolcezza. Sarebbero morti così, abbracciati. Uniti come avrebbero sempre dovuto essere.

“Oh, ma che tenerezza...” commentò Stevenson con sarcasmo. “Ma questo non vi salverà.”

Molly strinse gli occhi, in attesa di sentire il rumore di uno sparo, ma non accadde. Al suo posto sentì una serie di passi e delle voci concitate che urlavano degli ordini.

“Butta l’arma! Stenditi a terra! Mani dietro la schiena!”

Quando si voltò a guardare, Molly vide degli agenti speciali armati sino ai denti prendere in custodia il loro aggressore. Dopo di loro arrivarono anche i paramedici che si occuparono di Jeremy Carlton. Molly e Sherlock li seguirono e fuori dalla grotta poterono vedere l’ambulanza e un elicottero dall’aspetto inquietantemente governativo.

“Mycroft?” chiese Molly rivolta a Sherlock.

“Naturalmente. Per quanto io disprezzi mio fratello e il suo lavoro, so che è molto più celere chiedere il suo aiuto di quello delle normali autorità.”

“Non pensavo avessi fatto in tempo a chiedere aiuto.”

“Nemmeno l’agente Stevenson, chiaramente.”

Mentre parlavano, Jeremy fu sistemato all’interno dell’ambulanza e Molly lo raggiunse.

“Posso accompagnarlo? Solo sino a che non arriva sua madre.”

I paramedici acconsentirono e dopo aver lanciato uno sguardo a Sherlock, salì a bordo. Lui le fece un cenno di saluto mentre riprendeva il guinzaglio di Redbeard e si dirigeva lentamente verso l’elicottero. 

 

Quando Mrs Carlton raggiunse suo figlio in lacrime, Molly avrebbe dovuto andarsene, ma non lo fece. Rimase lì con lei, in attesa di sapere lo stato delle ferite di Jeremy. Aveva alcune costole incrinate, delle fratture alle gambe e delle ferite infette. Avrebbe avuto una lenta guarigione ma si sarebbe ripreso in maniera totale.

“Oh, grazie al cielo!” commentò la madre scoppiando in lacrime fra le braccia di Molly.

Anche lei sospirò sollevata. Era davvero felice che si sarebbe ripreso e che sarebbe ritornato a casa da sua madre.

Quando finalmente lasciò l’ospedale era quasi sera. Uno degli uomini di Mycroft la scortò sino al cottage di Sherlock, assicurandosi che vi arrivasse incolume.

Questa volta, quando mise piede nel vialetto, la porta di ingresso si aprì immediatamente, mostrando uno Sherlock che l’attendeva con un sorriso.

Era stata una lunghissima giornata, era esausta e non si era resa conto quanto le fosse mancato in quelle lunghe ore in ospedale, anche se poteva sembrare assurdo. Accelerò il passo e si lanciò fra le sue braccia.

“Bentornata, Molly Hooper.” Disse lui baciandole con dolcezza i capelli. “Ti ho preparato un bagno caldo e la cena sarà pronta tra poco.”

“Hai cucinato?” domandò lei incuriosita.

Lui fece una faccia vaga e sorrise colpevole.

“Più o meno.” Disse con ironia. “Uno dei piatti surgelati di Mrs Greene.”

Molly rise e poi si sollevò sulle punte per baciarlo sulla guancia.

“Grazie, Sherlock.” Sussurrò prima di entrare dentro al cottage.

 

Immersa in quel bagno caldo dalla temperatura perfetta, evidentemente Sherlock era stato avvisato del suo arrivo dagli uomini di Mycroft, si sentì finalmente rilassata e felice. Era nel Sussex con Sherlock, avevano salvato la vita di un giovane ragazzo che un giorno avrebbe sicuramente fatto grandi cose, si stava godendo un bagno eccezionale e presto avrebbe cenato piacevolmente con l'unico uomo della sua vita.

A quel pensiero sentiva sempre una strana fitta allo stomaco. Lei e Sherlock erano stati vicini per così tanto tempo ma, nonostante lo avesse sempre desiderato ardentemente, la loro era sempre stata solo un'amicizia platonica. Lo aveva amato disperatamente per oltre metà della sua vita e ormai sapeva per certo che lui le voleva sinceramente bene, la rispettava e la considerava una parte fondamentale della propria vita. Oltre ciò, però, non c'era mai stato dell'altro.

Sembravano i due personaggi di un romanzo vittoriano, così vicini eppure così distanti, amanti incapaci di toccarsi. L'emblema dell'amore platonico.

Esistono tante forme d'amore, lo sapeva, ne era sempre stata consapevole, e quello che c'era tra lei e Sherlock era amore, anche se non dello stesso tipo da entrambe le parti...

Certo, ormai non era più tanto giovane e il desiderio che provava per lui non era più quel dolore cocente e frustrante di quando aveva trent'anni. Ciononostante, sognava ancora di passare la notte abbracciata a lui, con le mani fra i suoi riccioli ormai brizzolati e di sentirlo ovunque, dentro e fuori di sé. 

Si diede della sciocca. Cosa avrebbero detto i suoi tirocinanti se avessero saputo che la loro irreprensibile Professoressa Hooper si lasciava andare a fantasie erotiche nella vasca da bagno? Se solo lo avessero saputo sarebbero rimasti catatonici per delle ore. Certo, il pensiero era alquanto divertente... 

Scosse la testa e si alzò afferrando il morbido asciugamano alla sua destra per avvolgerselo intorno proprio al corpo. Una volta uscita dalla vasca, si guardò nuovamente allo specchio. Il suo viso era stanco e le rughe si notavano maggiormente, ma il bagno caldo le aveva dato un'aria più rilassata di prima. Forse non era più una ragazza, ma a volte si sentiva ancora come tale. Sorrise, pensando che forse per quella sera poteva ritornare indietro di vent'anni.

 

Quando entrò nella piccola sala da pranzo, Sherlock era in piedi e stava posando sul tavolo una bottiglia di vino. Nel vederla, alzò lo sguardo e sorrise. Molly ricambiò, sentendosi soddisfatta per la sua scelta di indossare un semplice abito blu. Conosceva Sherlock da tantissimo tempo e sapeva che l'assenza di commenti da parte sua equivaleva a un complimento.

Si sedette a tavola, in quello che ormai era sempre il suo posto ogni volta che andava a trovarlo, e lui la raggiunse poco dopo accanto a lei.

“Domani Jeremy dovrebbe essere in grado di ricevere visite, quindi pensavo di andare a trovarlo.” esordì lui mentre versava il vino nei loro bicchieri con aria assorta.

“È un'ottima idea. Anche io volevo andare a salutarlo.”

“Sai, Molly Hooper, non credo che ce l'avrei fatta oggi senza di te.”

Lei rimase pietrificata, con il bicchiere in mano, osservando il viso di lui e il suo sguardo sfuggente. Sherlock non era mai stato bravo ad ammettere le proprie debolezze e sentirgli dire una cosa simile era insieme sorprendente e commovente.

“E quando penso che avremmo potuto morire in quella grotta, non posso fare a meno di riflettere sul nostro legame.”

La gola di Molly si fece secca. Aveva paura di dire qualcosa, rischiando di rendersi ridicola, sino a che non avesse capito esattamente dove si sarebbe concluso quel discorso.

“Sei stata la mia amica, confidente e complice per tanti di quegli anni che ho paura di contarli.” ammise lui con un sorriso dolce. “Sei sempre stata presente per me. E, devo confessarlo, temo di essere stato in parte la causa del fatto che non ti sia mai sposata e non abbia avuto figli.”

Molly deglutì, mentre sentiva lo stomaco contorcersi alle sue parole. Quell'argomento non era mai stato affrontato da loro, anche se era sempre stata certa che lui sapesse. Certo, si era dedicata alla propria carriera e anche se non aveva figli aveva decine e decine di studenti a cui teneva come se fossero figli suoi. Tuttavia, entrambi sapevano che l'unica ragione per cui era rimasta sola era solo ed esclusivamente lui.

“Non hai rimpianti? Il fatto di non avere avuto dei piccoli Hooper che ti correvano intorno e che ti facevano impazzire con le loro richieste, non ti dispiace? Non avresti voluto avere un figlio o una figlia che seguisse le tue orme, così come ha fatto Amanda Watson?”

Molly sorrise e bevette un sorso di vino per bagnarsi la gola. Non si era preparata a un discorso del genere e non sapeva se era pronta a farlo in quel momento, ma non aveva scelta. L'argomento non poteva essere ignorato.

“Certo, avrei voluto dei bambini. Avrei voluto accudirli e crescerli, per poi vederli intraprendere la loro strada e volare con le loro ali... Ma non si può sempre avere ciò che si desidera. Non ho avuto figli, ma ho avuto tante altre soddisfazioni nella mia vita. Ho potuto dedicarmi ai miei studenti, dandogli tutta la mia attenzione, cosa che non avrei probabilmente potuto fare se avessi dovuto dedicarla invece a dei figli.”

“E che mi dici allora di un marito? Un compagno?”

Molly si morse il labbro nervosamente. Osservò lo sguardo di Sherlock e non vi vide traccia di derisione, ma aveva comunque ancora paura ad aprire il proprio cuore, anche dopo tutti quegli anni.

“Non si può avere tutto.” disse semplicemente con un sorriso tirato. “Ma amo la mia vita e sono felice.” concluse sperando che il discorso si sarebbe concluso.

Era abbastanza certa che Sherlock fosse solo curioso e che non ci fossero altri interessi da parte sua in quel momento. O almeno lo pensò sino a che la mano di lui non coprì dolcemente quella di Molly.

“Quando l'agente Stevenson ci ha puntato quella pistola contro, in quei pochi secondi il mio cervello mi ha riproposto centinaia di immagini di te, Molly Hooper. Per tutta la mia vita non ho mai incontrato qualcuno che mi abbia mai fatto sentire accettato, amato e al sicuro quanto te. Sei la donna della mia vita, Molly, e mi ci è voluto davvero troppo tempo per riconoscerlo. So di essere solo un vecchio irrazionale pazzo, ma vorrei tornare indietro di vent'anni per poterti dare la vita che desideravi e meritavi.”

“Sherlock...” mormorò lei con le lacrime agli occhi prima di gettarglisi fra le braccia e allacciargli le braccia al collo.

Lui la strinse a sé, accarezzandole i capelli, e poi la costrinse a voltare il viso per guardarlo negli occhi. Quello che vi lesse fu un amore incondizionato come quello che lei provava per lui, da sempre. E poi, lentamente, il viso di lui si chinò su quello di lei e le loro labbra si incontrarono in un dolce e appassionato bacio.

Molly ringraziò il cielo di essere seduta perché dubitava che le sue gambe avrebbero potuto reggere diversamente. La bocca di lui esplorò delicatamente quella di lei, come se temesse di spaventarla o farle del male. Lei ricambiò con entusiasmo e, quando si separarono, i loro occhi brillavano come quelli di due ragazzi. Sherlock posò la sua fronte su quella di lei, mantenendo il contatto visivo, e le indirizzò un caldo sorriso che le fece accelerare ulteriormente i battiti.

 “Avrei dovuto farlo tantissimo tempo fa.” disse lui con un sospiro. “Perdonami.”

“Sì, avresti dovuto.” replicò lei ridendo. “Ma ti avrei aspettato anche per altri vent'anni.”

A quelle parole lui si alzò, prendendola per mano, e invitandola a seguirlo con un sorriso malizioso. Lei obbedì, mentre si incamminavano verso la camera da letto senza dire una parola.

 

A svegliarla furono le labbra di lui che le accarezzavano il viso delicatamente mentre le sue forti braccia la stringevano possessivamente. Si erano amati appassionatamente come due ragazzi, dimenticando gli anni passati e qualunque cosa si fosse mai intromessa fra loro. Erano state due anime che si riunivano così come facevano i loro corpi non più giovani. 

Molly lo aveva sognato per molto tempo e le sue fantasie erano state ripagate. Sherlock sapeva essere dolce e vigoroso allo stesso tempo, portandola all'apice del piacere e coccolandola.

Era stata una notte magica. Se quella notte fosse stata l'unica consolazione di una vita solitaria, l'avrebbe accettato senza esitare. Ne avrebbe conservato il prezioso ricordo sino all'ultimo dei suoi giorni. Tuttavia, dal modo in cui Sherlock la stava svegliando, era certa che non sarebbe stata la loro unica occasione.

Quando, dopo aver fatto nuovamente l'amore, lui la strinse a sé baciandole i capelli, Molly sospirò felice. 

“Non tornare a Londra.” sussurrò lui con voce ancora roca. “Resta con me.”

“Non posso. Ho le lezioni, gli esami...”

“Hai anche delle ferie arretrate.”

“Vorrei davvero, ma non posso. Non ora.” dovette rifiutare lei, anche se fu terribilmente doloroso. “Ma sarò libera per tutta l'estate.”

“Manca ancora troppo tempo.” protestò lui con tono petulante, così come faceva quando era più giovane, infastidito dall'assenza di un caso o dal tempo che doveva attendere per l'esito di un'analisi.

“Allora, forse, potresti venire a Londra con me.” propose lei con tono vago. “Ne approfitteresti per stare un po' con John, Mary e i ragazzi. Potresti persino incontrare tuo fratello, se lo desideri. E potremmo stare insieme ogni sera.”

Lui fece uno strano mugugno, non di protesta, ma come se stesse riflettendo sulla proposta.

“Che ne sarebbe di Redbeard?” chiese preoccupato. “Non so quanto amerebbe Londra.”

“Puoi chiedere a Mrs Greene di badare a lui per un po'...”

“Soffrirebbe la mia mancanza.” insistette Sherlock ancora con aria preoccupata.

Molly si morse il labbro, nervosamente. Chiaramente Sherlock non intendeva accettare la sua proposta. Non sapeva perché aveva tentato, sapeva che sarebbe andata così.

“Allora non c'è soluzione ma, se vuoi, posso tornare qui il prossimo week end. E quello dopo. E quello dopo ancora.”

Lui le circondò la vita fra le braccia e inchiodò gli occhi a quelli di lei mentre catturava le sue labbra in un altro caldo e appassionato bacio.

“Troveremo una soluzione, Molly Hooper, a tutti i costi.” spiegò lui subito dopo. “Perché non intendo più separarmi da te. Mai più.”

Molly sorrise e si strinse a lui, mentre con un gesto rapido asciugava due lacrime di commozione.


	23. Hot Water

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!
> 
> Eccoci a un nuovo capitolo che è ambientato in un lussuoso centro termale. Siete mai stati in un centro termale? È un posto meraviglioso in cui vieni coccolato di continuo e tutti girano in costume da bagno e accappatoio. L’ultima volta che ci sono stata non ho potuto fare a meno di immaginare come avrebbe potuto svilupparsi una fic in un posto simile… E alla fine ho partorito questo. Non so se quanto sia valido e probabilmente la parte investigativa è piuttosto banale, ma spero comunque che vi piaccia.
> 
> Buona lettura.
> 
>  

**Hot Water**

 

 

L'acqua era calda, ma non eccessivamente, solo quel tanto che permetteva al suo corpo di sentirsi coccolato. Le bolle dell'idromassaggio erano come delle soffici carezze che raggiungevano ogni punto del suo corpo, anche quelli più intimi. Presto si ritrovò a immaginare che fossero delle mani invisibili e sfiorarla e stuzzicarla. Con il capo reclinato all'indietro e gli occhi chiusi fu facile lasciarsi andare a fantasie ben poco caste. Nella sua mente si crearono immagini eccitanti di due corpi allacciati insieme in quella vasca, mentre il caldo massaggio dell'acqua completava l'effetto di baci e carezze, e poi il climax cresceva mentre i due corpi si muovevano all'unisono...

“Molly! Non ti sarai addormentata!” la risvegliò una nota voce maschile accanto a lei.

“No, io... Sono sveglia.” replicò Molly intontita dal calore e dal massaggio, ma soprattutto delusa di essere stata strappata alla sua fantasia.

“Gli indizi che ho raccolto portano al centro massaggi, devi venire con me.”

“Ma...” provò a obbiettare delusa.

“Molly, è per questo che siamo qui, non per farti cuocere a fuoco lento in queste vasche.”

Molly sospirò ed annuì mentre si alzava e recuperava l'accappatoio. E lei che si era illusa che accompagnare Sherlock in un centro termale avrebbe potuto essere divertente.

Lui afferrò la sua mano e la trascinò lontano dalla zona delle vasche idromassaggio, guidandola verso le scale che salivano verso il primo piano, dove venivano eseguiti massaggi e trattamenti di bellezza.

Arrivati al piano li accolse una donna sorridente vestita di bianco.

“Posso aiutarvi?”

“Certo, noi vorremo prenotare un massaggio di coppia.” disse Sherlock con tono affettato.

Molly per poco non lanciò un urlo di sorpresa. _Massaggio di coppia?_

“Ma certo. Preferite qui o nella vostra stanza?”

“Qui va benissimo, vero, _passerotta_?” le chiese lui con un sorriso falso mentre la stringeva a sé.

“Ehm... certo.” acconsentì lei con voce bassa.

“Abbiamo un posto vuoto tra dieci minuti, se per voi va bene.”

“Sarebbe divino.” rispose Sherlock facendo il verso alla donna.

Si sedettero nella sala d'attesa e Sherlock iniziò a guardarsi intorno ispezionando l'ambiente circostante e il personale.  Molly, però, non poteva tacere.

“Sherlock, un massaggio di coppia?” domandò irritata dandogli un colpo sulla spalla. “Ma cosa ti è passato per la testa?”

“Era l'unico modo. Le vittime sono morte entrambe dopo un massaggio di coppia.”

“Ma non ti rendi conto... Sai perché si fa un massaggio di coppia? È davvero imbarazzante...”

“Molly, non preoccuparti. Tu goditi il massaggio. Io penserò al resto.”

“Certo, e chi si preoccupa?” commentò lei con sarcasmo rivolta più che altro a se stessa.

 

Quando fu il loro turno furono portati all'interno di una saletta con due lettini per massaggio gemelli e decine di candele profumate accese intorno.

“Potete distendervi e spogliarvi. Torneremo fra qualche minuto.” spiegò una delle massaggiatrici prima di lasciarli soli.

Molly si morse un labbro nervosamente mentre le sue guance si arrossavano per l'imbarazzo.

“Potresti, ehm, voltarti?” gli chiese timidamente.

Sherlock sussultò, rendendosi conto di essere rimasto a fissarla per tutto quel tempo.

“Certo, naturalmente. Dovremmo voltarci entrambi.” disse mentre si toglieva l'accappatoio.

Sentì Molly armeggiare con il suo costume da bagno e quando percepì lo scricchiolio del lettino guardò con la coda dell'occhio. La vide distendersi e volgere il capo dalla parte opposta alla sua, per non guardarlo. Sherlock cercò di non farsi distrarre da quella schiena bianca e morbida e da quel pezzetto di seno che riusciva a intravedere. Si sfilò i boxer e si stese anche lui nel lettino coprendosi con l'asciugamano fornito.

Si guardò intorno. In quella saletta non vedeva nulla che poteva far pensare a un'arma del delitto. Ora però doveva assolutamente vedere le massaggiatrici per dedurre il più possibile da loro.

Quando arrivarono nella saletta, tutte sorrisi e profumo, non ebbe modo di osservare molto. Erano due donne sui quaranta, una bionda e l'altra rossa, dai corpi minuti e delicati. Non avevano l'aria di essere delle assassine.

“Si rilassi.” lo invitò la sua massaggiatrice costringendolo a mantenere la posizione sul poggiatesta.

Non che questo lo bloccasse. Poteva comunque dedurre tantissimo da lei. Dalle sue mani percepiva che era sposata, aveva tolto la fede prima di iniziare il suo turno. Dai suoi piedi, che riusciva a vedere distintamente, poteva dedurre che viveva in campagna, probabilmente in un cottage e che aveva almeno una figlia. Non il profilo di una killer, apparentemente.

Cerco di ruotare leggermente la testa per osservare la donna che massaggiava Molly, quella con i capelli rossi. Non era sposata e non aveva figli. Per quanto avesse un corpo delicato, sembrava comunque molto energica e, ogni volta che faceva pressione sulla spina dorsale di Molly, lei emetteva un leggerissimo gemito, quasi un sospiro. Sherlock deglutì rendendosi conto che quel suono lo turbava più di quanto avrebbe dovuto. Scosse mentalmente la testa da quei pensieri. Non era lì per quel genere di sciocchezze. Doveva trovare un assassino.

“Prego, si volti.” disse la massaggiatrice a Molly. 

Sherlock la vide obbedire e, per un fugace momento, vide molto chiaramente i suoi piccoli seni fare capolino dall'asciugamano. Fu una visione imprevista e il suo corpo sembrò reagire immediatamente.

“Prego, si volti.” disse anche la sua massaggiatrice. 

Sherlock esitò per qualche secondo, sperando che la sua erezione non fosse troppo visibile. Non voleva certo che la massaggiatrice pensasse che fosse merito delle sue mani callose...

Si sforzò di pensare a cose noiose e disgustose, come Mycroft in costume da bagno, e riuscì a riprendere il controllo del proprio corpo.

La donna iniziò a massaggiargli le gambe e lui voltò leggermente il capo per osservare l'altro lettino. La rossa aveva scoperto le gambe di Molly e le stava cospargendo con olio profumato risalendo sino alle sue cosce e al suo inguine. La concentrazione di Sherlock per controllare il proprio corpo fu vanificata. Non riusciva a smettere di immaginare di essere lui a toccare la pelle liscia e morbida di Molly. Desiderava affondarci le dita e morderla, lasciando dei marchi rossastri di possesso su quella pelle delicata. E il resto del suo corpo non faceva che tendersi per lo stesso tipo di desiderio.

_Decisamente il massaggio di coppia era stata una pessima idea._

 

Quando il massaggio finì e la massaggiatrice le ricoprì il corpo con l'asciugamano prima di andarsene, Molly rimase immobile per qualche secondo, completamente intontita. Era stato molto bello e ora sentiva il proprio corpo più morbido e flessuoso, oltre che più ricettivo. Con un sospiro, voltò leggermente il capo verso l'altro lettino, incontrando lo sguardo di Sherlock.

C'era qualcosa nei suoi occhi di diverso, sembrava rabbia. Forse era deluso dal fatto di non aver riconosciuto l'assassino in nessuna delle due massaggiatrici? O forse pretendeva che lei raccogliesse qualche indizio mentre quella donna la toccava in modi che probabilmente erano illegali in alcuni paesi?

“Qualcosa non va?” chiese con voce resa roca dal rilassamento.

“Assolutamente.” negò lui. “Credo che dovremmo rivestirci.” annunciò mentre iniziava ad alzarsi dal lettino. 

Molly voltò il capo e tenne gli occhi chiusi, anche se nella sua mente riusciva perfettamente a vedere il corpo nudo di Sherlock...

“Puoi fare tu, ora.” annunciò lui poco dopo. 

Era in piedi di spalle, con indosso il suo accappatoio. Lei cercò di tirarsi su, ma le girava la testa e fece più lentamente del previsto. Non fu facile rimettersi il costume da bagno, si sentiva come se il suo corpo facesse resistenza a ogni sua richiesta. Quando finalmente fu pronta, le sembrò di aver compiuto un'impresa titanica.

“Ok, sono pronta.” lo informò con voce strascicata.

Sherlock si voltò e la guardò a malapena prima di attirarla a sé circondandole la vita con un braccio e trascinarla fuori dalla sala massaggio.

“Il massaggio è stato di vostro gradimento?” chiese la donna nella sala d'attesa.

“Oh, naturalmente.” rispose Sherlock con un sorriso falso.

“Per tutti coloro che usufruiscono del nostro massaggio di coppia è previsto un cesto di oli da bagno e da massaggio stimolanti in omaggio.” aggiunse consegnandogli un piccolo cestino.

“Grazie...” disse Molly con un sorriso mentre lo accettava.

Senza attendere oltre, Sherlock la trascinò sino all'uscita della stanza ma, prima di farlo, si fermò la attirò a sé in un bacio appassionato.

Molly sussultò. Era ancora confusa dal massaggio ma era sicura che ci fosse un motivo per il quale lui le aveva messo la lingua in gola senza troppi complimenti. E il fatto che fosse un bacio strepitoso era irrilevante... _Forse._

Sentendosi priva delle sue inibizioni, Molly gli circondò il collo con le braccia e si strinse maggiormente a lui, strusciando il proprio corpo contro quello di lui. Stava cominciando a prenderci gusto quando lui si staccò bruscamente.

“Credo che lo spettacolo sia stato sufficiente, Molly Hooper.” sussurrò lui al suo orecchio con voce roca. “Ma complimenti, sei stata molto credibile.”

Molly sospirò. Non aveva avuto alcun bisogno di fingere, in realtà. Dopo aver passato l'ora precedente a essere massaggiata, Il suo corpo era come una fornace di lussuria e le bastava davvero poco per prendere fuoco. L'intensità del suo desiderio era così forte che le girava la testa e per un attimo barcollò quando lui si staccò da lei.

“Ti senti bene?” le chiese accigliandosi.

“Sì, ho solo bisogno di distendermi.” spiegò lei con un sorriso imbarazzato.

Sherlock la guidò sino all'ascensore che li avrebbe portati ai piani superiori dove erano presenti le lussuose suite. Molly non poté evitare di appoggiarsi a lui sino all'arrivo alla loro camera.

Una volta chiusa la porta, lei si tuffò nel grande letto matrimoniale con grande sollievo.

“Molly... Temo che tu sia stata drogata.” commentò lui avvicinandosi e sedendosi accanto a lei.

“Non sono stata drogata.”

“Questo lo direbbe chiunque nella tua condizione. Hai le pupille dilatate.”

“Sherlock Holmes, sai benissimo che le pupille dilatate possono essere sintomo anche di altro. E poi anche tu hai le pupille dilatate...” spiegò divertita mentre guardava le iridi di lui farsi più scure. “Qualunque cosa abbia io, ce l'hai anche tu...”

Sherlock rimase accigliato e strinse le labbra, ma non smise di guardarla con intensità.

“Sherlock?” lo chiamò lei confusa, preoccupata dal fatto che lui sembrava essere come paralizzato.

“Fammi provare una cosa, Molly Hooper.” disse con voce bassa e carezzevole prima di avvicinare il suo volto a quello di lei e iniziare a baciarla con trasporto.

Molly era sorpresa, ma ricambiò con entusiasmo. Non c'era nessuno a guardare, quello non era uno spettacolo a favore del personale del centro termale. Quello che stava succedendo era solo per loro due e, _diamine_ , era meraviglioso.

Sherlock si distese sopra di lei in tutta la sua lunghezza, mentre continuava a baciarla e le sue mani si facevano strada sotto l’accappatoio. Molly lo imitò, scoprendo il corpo di lui e toccandolo con venerazione.

Infastidito dall'ostacolo, Sherlock si liberò dall'indumento e poi aiutò lei a fare lo stesso, per poi posizionarsi tra le sue gambe e ricominciare ad accarezzarla e baciarla mentre strusciava la sua erezione contro di lei.

Molly pensava di sognare. Forse era ancora nell'idromassaggio e si era addormentata nel bel mezzo delle proprie fantasie erotiche. O forse era davvero stata drogata e tutto quello non stava succedendo davvero. In quel momento, però, non le importava. Voleva solo lasciarsi andare al piacere che solo lui poteva darle.

Prima che potesse rendersene conto, lui le aveva sfilato la parte superiore del costume da bagno e aveva iniziato a succhiarle avidamente i capezzoli. Era così piacevole che Molly si trovò sul punto di urlare più volte. Poi la bocca di lui scese verso il basso, succhiando la sua pelle, sino a raggiungere anche i suoi slip. Glieli sfilò e continuò a baciarla fra le gambe con intensità. Molly non riuscì a impedire alla sua gola di lasciarsi andare a un gemito gutturale di piacere quando lui baciò con insistenza il suo clitoride. Aveva ancora il respiro accelerato quando percepì il corpo di Sherlock sopra il proprio e il suo membro nudo spingere contro la sua carne. Senza esitare, Molly sollevò le ginocchia, lasciandogli libero accesso, e lui entrò in lei in un'unica vigorosa spinta. Entrambi gemettero per il piacere di essere finalmente uniti.

Lei si aggrappò alla sua schiena, affondando le unghie su quella pelle diafana, e poi scese sino ai suoi fianchi, stringendo fra le dita la pelle soda dei glutei e cercando di avvicinarlo ancora di più a sé.

Sherlock sembrò apprezzare il suggerimento, e si dedicò a una serie di profonde spinte che la riportarono presto in vetta al piacere, per poi essere raggiunta da lui quasi simultaneamente.

Rimasero avvinghiati, con i corpi sudati appiccicati, sino a che i loro respiri rallentarono tornando a un ritmo normale.

“Allora... Era vero.” commentò Molly non appena ne ebbe la forza. “Siamo stati drogati.”

“Forse.” replicò lui alzando il viso per guardarla in viso. “Non ne sono ancora del tutto certo.” aggiunse riprendendo a baciarla.

 

Sherlock si alzò dal letto lentamente, cercando di non svegliare Molly che gli dormiva accanto, e si rifugiò in bagno. Entrò nella doccia e aprì il getto d'acqua, fingendo di non notare come  diventasse eccessivamente calda.

_Aveva fatto sesso con Molly Hooper. Molte volte, in effetti._

Appoggiò la testa contro il muro della doccia anche se in realtà avrebbe preferito sbattercela con violenza sino a perdere i sensi. Che cosa aveva combinato? Chiederle di andare a indagare in un centro termale con lui era stata decisamente una pessima idea. Come gli era venuto in mente? _Ah, sì, naturalmente._ Era stata un'idea di John.

“Non esiste al mondo che io venga in un centro termale con te!” aveva sbottato quando glielo aveva proposto. “Forse tu non lo sai, ma è il genere di cose che fanno le coppie.”

“Andiamo, John! È per un caso!”

“Neanche se fosse per la salvezza dell'universo! E poi questo week end devo andare in Cornovaglia con Mary e la bambina. L'ho promesso.”

“Ma John...”

“Ho già pagato, Sherlock, quindi non hai possibilità di farmi cambiare idea. Perché non provi a chiedere a Molly? Potete fingere di essere una coppia...”

Quella che all'inizio era sembrata un'idea brillante si era trasformata in un vero problema. A partire dal viaggio in treno in cui lei si era addormentata sulla sua spalla, consentendogli di annusare il profumo di quei capelli soffici. Per non parlare della prima volta che si era tolta l'accappatoio e l'aveva vista in costume da bagno. Non aveva mai immaginato le sue gambe così toniche, ma ne era rimasto affascinato. E, naturalmente, quel massaggio di coppia era stata la peggiore idea di tutte. In generale non amava farsi toccare, ma era stato necessario per l'indagine, e aveva finito per stuzzicare ulteriormente la sua libido a lungo repressa. E poi la fugace visione del corpo nudo di Molly e quel bacio per confermare la loro copertura, erano stati una tortura. Al loro rientro in camera, però, si era reso conto che tutto ciò aveva avuto degli effetti violenti anche su di lei. Le sue pupille dilatate e il suo stordimento, che sembravano essere dovuti a una droga, in realtà erano stati solo frutto del sapiente tocco della massaggiatrice e degli oli che aveva usato. 

Erano entrambi eccitati e attratti l'uno dall'altra, ma Sherlock doveva capire se era davvero l'effetto di una droga e, nel caso, quanto sarebbe durato.

Era stato un sollievo rendersi conto che non erano stati drogati… O no? E per quanto riguardava la durata dell'effetto... Beh, tutto il pomeriggio e parte della notte era decisamente una durata piuttosto ampia. 

_Santo cielo, non era più riuscito a staccarsi da lei per quasi dodici ore!_

Non che fosse una cosa spiacevole, in realtà. Anzi, era stato liberatorio. Come se il suo corpo avesse aspettato da sempre di poter dar sfogo a quella parte oscura di sé. E Molly era stata una vera rivelazione. Calda, appassionata, disinibita... L'aveva stregato. Si chiese, però, se in un altra situazione il sesso fra loro sarebbe stato altrettanto sconvolgente.

E ora? Come avrebbe dovuto comportarsi? Aveva un caso da risolvere e l'unica cosa che desiderava era tornare in quel letto e ricominciare a baciarla e ad esplorarla. La voleva ancora disperatamente, come se quella notte fosse stato solo un misero antipasto e lui fosse affamato da secoli.

Era ancora impegnato in quella riflessione quando un leggero bussare alla porta del bagno lo fece rinsavire. Senza esitare, si mise lo shampoo fra i capelli prima di gridare “Avanti”.

Molly fece capolino dalla porta con un sorriso.

“Ciao...” disse timidamente. “Mi chiedevo se potevo unirmi a te nella doccia...”

Sherlock rimase paralizzato, con le mani ancora infilate fra i suoi capelli ricchi di schiuma. Sapeva cosa sarebbe successo se lei lo avesse raggiunto. Razionalmente sapeva che avrebbe dovuto dire di no, ma la verità era che non era in grado di farlo. Semplicemente annuì e aprì la porta del box doccia. Molly si spogliò e lo raggiunse. 

L'acqua appesantì i suoi capelli, scurendoli, le gocce che coprivano il suo viso la facevano sembrare una sirena. E il suo corpo... Aveva già notato come l'acqua facesse luccicare la sua pelle diafana, ma non aveva mai avuto la possibilità di osservare quel corpo completamente nudo sotto l'acqua. Era splendida.

Smise si insaponarsi i capelli e le cinse la vita con le braccia, attirandola a sé e baciandola. Lei reagì gettandogli le braccia al collo e ricambiando con foga.

“Oh, Molly...” mormorò lui mentre la sollevava e la sospingeva contro il muro. “Dovrei pensare al caso e invece non riesco a smettere di desiderarti...” aggiunse mentre entrava in lei.

Lei gemette e ricominciò a baciarlo, mentre le spinte di lui si facevano sempre più incalzanti, portando entrambi al piacere troppo presto e lasciandoli ancora affamati.

“Non posso lavorare con te vicino...” disse lui con voce roca mentre la stringeva ancora a sé. “Sei una distrazione troppo forte.”

“Vuoi che me ne vada?” propose lei con in un sussurro. “Posso rientrare a Londra, se lo desideri.”

“No, accidenti. Non voglio che te ne vai.” replicò lui senza neanche darsi il tempo di pensare a quell'ipotesi. “Ti voglio con me anche se so che questo renderà il mio lavoro molto più difficile.”

Lei sorrise e lo baciò con dolcezza e lui si maledì per aver aspettato così tanto a decidersi a baciare Molly Hooper.

 

Molly rotolò su un fianco, ancora con il fiato corto, e poi appoggiò la testa sul petto di Sherlock.  
“Riusciremo mai a uscire da questa stanza?” chiese scoppiando a ridere e contagiando anche lui con la sua ilarità.

“Dovrei tornare all'indagine, in effetti.” ammise lui, ma senza allentare la presa sul suo fianco. “Tuttavia, credo che la nostra copertura ne risentirebbe se uscissimo troppo presto da questa camera, non credi?” aggiunse ruotando verso di lei e attirandola a sé.

“Beh, probabilmente sorgerebbero delle domande, e non è il caso...”

“Esatto...” concordò lui con un sorriso prima di baciarla ancora.

“Magari...” iniziò lei tra un bacio e l'altro. “Potremmo utilizzare quegli oli omaggio... Cosa ne pensi?”

“Mmm... Mi piacerebbe massaggiarti tutto il corpo, in effetti. Non sai quanto ho invidiato quella massaggiatrice ieri...”

Molly rise e poi si allontanò da lui per andare a prendere il cestino che il giorno prima era stato abbandonato nell'ingresso della stanza.

“Ci sono anche oli da bagno. Potremmo sfruttare la vasca stavolta, che ne dici?” propose con sguardo malizioso.

Sherlock sorrise e alzò un sopracciglio in segno di intesa, prima di alzarsi dal letto e raggiungerla.

“Mi sembra un'idea geniale.” disse prima di circondarla con le braccia e sollevandola per portarla in bagno.

Sherlock si era subito adoperato per riempire la vasca di acqua calda mentre Molly aveva iniziato ad annusare gli oli per scegliere il più adatto. C'erano quelli dolci, cannella o vaniglia, e poi ce n'erano di più particolari, come arancio e peperoncino. L'ultimo però le sembrava un po' strano come scelta. Mentolo e anice. Lo annusò e lo trovò subito disgustoso.

“Oh, no, direi che questo lo lasciamo perdere...” commentò con una smorfia.

“Che cos'ha?” chiese Sherlock incuriosito.

“Un odore pessimo.” spiegò lei passandoglielo.

Lui lo annusò e si accigliò. Improvvisamente si alzò, con aria preoccupata e tornò in camera alla ricerca del suo telefono.

“Molly, non toccare quegli oli, nemmeno uno.”

“Ma cosa..”

“Sono l'arma del delitto.” spiegò con tono grave. “Lestrade?” disse poi quando gli risposero dall'altro capo della linea. “Dammi il nome di qualcuno di fidato in questa zona. È omicidio premeditato...” continuò a spiegare.

Molly sospirò. Beh, il loro bagno era sfumato, ma almeno Sherlock aveva risolto il caso, così dopo sarebbe stato tutto suo. O almeno lo sperava. Tornati a Londra il loro idillio sarebbe proseguito? Dal modo in cui lui si comportava con lei, sembrava di sì. Sperava di non avere frainteso. Il suo cuore non lo avrebbe sopportato.

Aveva deciso di fare comunque un bagno, anche se da sola non sarebbe stato piacevole come con Sherlock, e si era immersa nella grande vasca idromassaggio. Si era appena distesa quando lui era rientrato in bagno e aveva emesso un verso di frustrazione.

“Non sai quanto vorrei rimanere con te…” mormorò avvicinandosi a lei e baciandola con trasporto. “Ma non starò via molto, te lo prometto.”

“Non preoccuparti per me. Risolvi il caso, sei qui per questo.”

“Ma non avrei mai capito come se non fosse stato per te, Molly Hooper. Brillante, meravigliosa e sexy Molly Hooper.”

Lei scoppiò a ridere arrossendo per quella sequela di improbabili complimenti.

“Vai, ti aspetterò.” Lo rassicurò infine mentre gli accarezzava il volto con una mano.

“Non devi restare chiusa qui ad aspettarmi. Usufruisci dei servizi del centro, io ti troverò.”

“D’accordo, allora.” Accettò lei mentre lo baciava con dolcezza.

“Oh, accidenti… Devo proprio andare o non riuscirò più a farlo.” Mormorò lui con delusione. “A dopo, Molly Hooper.” La salutò prima di scappare via.

Molly rise. Beh, forse c’era qualche possibilità che una volta tornati a Londra avrebbero potuto stare ancora insieme…

 

Sherlock aveva risolto il caso brillantemente. Era tornato al primo piano e aveva parlato con la ragazza dell'accoglienza, quella che il giorno prima gli aveva dato gli oli omaggio. Con un solo sguardo era riuscito a dedurre quello che gli era sfuggito il giorno prima.

Gli oli da massaggio erano creati nel centro termale e venivano utilizzate erbe afrodisiache, potenti come vere e proprie droghe. La ragazza all’accoglienza, però, nonostante la sua competenza in chimica organica, era stata licenziata, e aveva deciso di vendicarsi.

“L'intenzione iniziale era solo di far stare male i clienti, ma poi due sono morti perché avevano già delle patologie... Non è stata colpa mia.” Si era giustificata prima di essere portata via da due agenti.

Sherlock sospirò. Era un caso piuttosto banale, in effetti. E se non fosse stato distratto da quelle droghe naturali e dalle grazie di Molly Hooper lo avrebbe risolto molto prima. Doveva ammettere, però, che non ci sarebbe riuscito senza il suo aiuto. E ora che non c'era più niente a tenerlo occupato, poteva finalmente andare a cercarla e continuare il discorso che avevano interrotto quella mattina.

Ritornò alla suite e verificò se era già uscita. Una volta avuta la conferma, indossò nuovamente il costume e l'accappatoio e si recò a cercarla.

Passò dalle vasche idromassaggio di diverse forme e dimensioni, quasi tutte occupate dai clienti del centro, alla zona delle saune, e finalmente la trovò. Era da sola all'interno del bagno turco, con il corpo luccicante di vapore e sudore. Senza esitare entrò e la raggiunse sedendosi accanto a lei.

“Caso risolto. Era a mala pena un sette.” annunciò circondandole la vita e attirandola a sé. “Ora abbiamo il resto del week end per noi.”

“Bene.” replicò lei con un sorriso prima di baciarlo con trasporto. “Sai, questo vapore non permette di vedere nulla da fuori.” aggiunse mentre la piccola mano di lei raggiungeva i suoi boxer e si infilava all'interno.

“Molly Hooper, non ti facevo così spericolata...” commentò lui con un sospiro di piacere.

“E posso esserlo anche di più.”

“Dimostramelo.” la sfidò con un sorriso malizioso.

Lei non esitò e iniziò a baciare con delicatezza il suo petto, leccando alcune goccioline di sudore che cominciavano a colare sulla sua pelle, scendendo verso il basso, sino a inchinarsi tra le sue gambe.

Sherlock gemette quando Molly tirò giù l'elastico e accolse il suo membro già turgido in bocca. Adorava quello che quella piccola bocca sfrontata riusciva a fare. Riusciva ad accoglierlo quasi completamente, muovendosi dall'alto al basso, mentre la sua lingua continuava a muoversi con destrezza sulla sua punta dolorante...

_Decisamente la scienza non era l'unico talento di Molly Hooper._

Prima che giungesse al limite la fermò, prendendola per la vita e sollevandola sino a farla sedere a cavalcioni sulle proprie gambe, con il sesso caldo e umido contro la sua erezione.

“Ora chi è spericolato?” chiese lei divertita con il respiro reso rapido dall'eccitazione sommata agli effetti del bagno turco.

“Oh, Molly Hooper, dovresti sapere che nessuno lo è più di me...” replicò lui mentre le spostava di lato lo slip in modo da lasciare libero accesso alla sua punta.

Lei reclinò il capo all'indietro, gemendo. Gli circondò il collo con le braccia e mosse il bacino in avanti, in modo da accoglierlo completamente.

Sherlock la baciò con forza, mentre la sua lingua la esplorava con lo stesso ritmo con il quale attirava a sé i suoi fianchi con foga. Dopo poco, però, non fu più necessario perché fu Molly a prendere il controllo del movimento, cavalcandolo con spinte sempre più intense e rapide, sino a che entrambi non emisero gemiti di piacere.

“Oh, Sherlock...” sussurrò con il fiato corto. “È stato meraviglioso.”

“Concordo, Molly Hooper.” replicò lui ridendo. “Ma credo che dovremmo tornare alla suite prima di attirare troppo l'attenzione.” suggerì poco dopo aiutandola ad alzarsi.

Dopo aver fatto entrambi una doccia fredda, si diressero entrambi alla loro suite e, nel momento stesso in cui chiusero la porta, si gettarono l'uno nelle braccia dell'altro per baciarsi con passione.

“La vasca idromassaggio ci aspetta ancora...” mormorò lei mentre gli mordicchiava l'orecchio e a lui sembrava che le sue gambe diventassero di gelatina.

“Naturalmente...” acconsentì con un sospiro mentre la trascinava in bagno.

 

Avevano sfruttato quella vasca molte volte e poi erano rimasti abbracciati a godersi il piacere dell'acqua calda che lambiva i loro corpi soddisfatti.

“Allora...” esordì Molly dopo un profondo respiro. “Cosa succederà quando torneremo a Londra?” chiese attingendo a tutto il suo coraggio.

Non sapeva cosa avrebbe fatto se lui avesse deciso di concludere lì ciò che era nato fra loro. Forse le si sarebbe spezzato il cuore.

D'altra parte, però, se invece lui avesse voluto continuare quello che era iniziato in quella suite, non avrebbe potuto esserne più felice.

“Molly Hooper, so che al momento sembra che il mio cervello sia in stand by, ma non dovresti farmi domande così sciocche.” la rimproverò mentre manteneva gli occhi chiusi e la testa reclinata all'indietro sul bordo della vasca.

Lei si morse il labbro inferiore e imprecò mentalmente. Quella risposta così fredda e logica sembrava solo confermare le sue paure.

“Capisco...” disse semplicemente alzandosi per uscire da quel piacevole tepore che improvvisamente le sembrò soffocante.

Stava già mettendo un piede fuori dalla vasca per allontanarsi il più possibile da lui quando sentì la sua mano circondarle una coscia e fermarla dolcemente.

“Cosa fai?”

“Beh, penso che sia giusto finirla qui...” spiegò lei mentre volgeva lo sguardo altrove per non incontrare i suoi occhi e rischiare di piangere. “Dopotutto, sarebbe imbarazzante sul lavoro... Sì, credo che tu abbia ragione.”

Lui si alzò in piedi e le si posizionò davanti, sfiorandole il viso per costringerla a guardarlo negli occhi. Molly fece un po' di resistenza, ma poi dovette arrendersi. Lui sembrava essere preoccupato e i suoi meravigliosi occhi la stavano studiando con attenzione.

“Molly Hooper, tu credi davvero che potremmo tornare a essere niente più che semplici collaboratori? Pensi davvero che io potrei volere questo?” chiese mentre le circondava la vita attirandola nuovamente a sé. “Credi di contare così poco da essere solo un passatempo fuori città per me?” 

“No, io...” rispose lei scuotendo la testa. “Non lo so. Insomma, a volte penso di conoscerti ma poi ho paura che invece sia solo una mia fantasia...”

“Tu mi conosci. Come nessun altro.” disse lui prendendo la mano di lei e posandosela al centro del petto per farle sentire quanto veloce andasse il suo cuore. “Dimmi, Dottoressa Hooper, cosa deduci dal ritmo accelerato di questo muscolo cardiaco?”

“Deduco che hai appena avuto un'intensa attività fisica o che sei in preda a una violenta emozione.”

“L'effetto dell'intensa attività si è già placato, Molly.” continuò lui con voce roca. “Il motivo per cui batte così forte sei tu e le tue folli intenzioni di riportare la nostra relazione a uno stadio che considero decisamente inferiore.”

“Ma non è quella la mia intenzione!” replicò lei alzando il tono della voce. “Pensavo fossi tu a volerlo e volevo dimostrarti che ero in grado di accettarlo... Anche a costo di fingere.”

“Molly Hooper, non devi fingere con me e ti prometto che non lo farò nemmeno io.” la rassicurò lui accarezzandole il viso. “Quando torneremo a Londra non ho intenzione di rinunciare a te. Sarebbe quanto meno illogico ignorare i bisogni del mio corpo, della mia mente e del mio cuore...” aggiunse baciandola con dolcezza.

Molly ricambiò mentre un sorriso faceva svanire le sue lacrime, e Sherlock la prendeva in braccio portandola nel grande letto della stanza accanto.


	24. Little Mermaid

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!  
> Questo nuovo capitolo, come forse avrete intuito dal titolo, è un AU che sfocia nel fantasy, dato che parla di una figura mitologica. Oltre a ciò, è anche una PirateLock, perché… Beh, non c’è un perché. Sherlock pirata sarebbe davvero, davvero, DAVVERO sexy, credo che questa sia più che sufficiente come motivazione, giusto?  
> Per quanto riguarda il personaggio di Sherlock pirata, mi sono ispirata a _Emilio di_[ _Roccabruna_](http://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/Roccabruna_\(Francia\)) _, signore di_[ _Ventimiglia_](http://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ventimiglia), meglio conosciuto come _il Corsaro Nero_ , creato dalla penna di Emilio Salgari e protagonista di diversi romanzi e anche di qualche film negli anni ’70. Si tratta di un nobile, un uomo colto, costretto da un crudele nemico a fuggire dalla sua casa e a darsi alla pirateria. Mi sembrava appropriato, voi che ne pensate?  
> Per quanto riguarda il personaggio della sirena, invece, mi sono ispirata al film _Splash_ del 1984, con Tom Hanks e Daryl Hannah, in cui la sirena protagonista diventava umana ogni volta che usciva dall’acqua.  
>  Note con link di riferimento alla fine del capitolo.  
> Spero vi piaccia.  
> Buona lettura.  
> 

   
 

**Little Mermaid**

  
Il Capitano Holmes camminava per il ponte, con la camicia nera che si agitava per il vento, guardandosi intorno per osservare ciò che rimaneva dopo la battaglia. C’erano state poche vittime su entrambi i fronti. A decidere le sorti era stato il duello tra lui e il Colonello Moriarty, il suo acerrimo nemico. Una volta che lo aveva affrontato e lo aveva visto togliersi codardamente la vita con un colpo di pistola, i suoi uomini si erano arresi. La nave, l’equipaggio e tutti i tesori che conteneva erano suoi, ora. Un parziale risarcimento di quello che aveva perso a causa di Moriarty.  Gli anni persi, il dolore, il suo buon nome infangato e costretto alla pirateria, però, non sarebbero mai stati recuperati. Mai del tutto. Tutto a causa della follia di un unico uomo.  
Era impegnato in simili riflessioni, cercando di immaginare come sarebbe stato tornare a casa dopo tanto tempo, quando uno dei suoi uomini lo chiamò correndogli incontro.  
“Capitano! Capitano, abbiamo trovato una donna nella nave!”  
“Una donna?” chiese lui voltandosi lentamente verso il suo interlocutore. “Sarà una delle sgualdrine di Moriarty…”  
“In realtà, non sembra affatto una sgualdrina, Capitano.” Spiegò l’altro con aria confusa. “Sembra più una prigioniera...”  
Questo era interessante. Se era una prigioniera doveva esserci una ragione. Magari era qualcuno di importante, o poteva essere in possesso di informazioni rilevanti. Doveva sicuramente parlarle.  
“Portami da lei.”  
Seguì l’uomo sino ad arrivare alla stiva della nave dove, accanto a casse di polvere da sparo, c’era una gabbia di legno in un angolo. All’interno c’era una figura rannicchiata su se stessa, con addosso solo un lurido straccio strappato. I suoi capelli erano arruffati e sporchi, tanto che era impossibile identificarne il colore. Guardando con attenzione, si rese conto che era una donna piuttosto giovane, forse era poco più di una bambina a giudicare dal suo corpo minuto.  
“Chi sei?” le chiese mentre la studiava.  
Lei si voltò verso di lui, squadrandolo con grandi occhi castani, ma non rispose. Non sembrava, però, che non volesse, ma più che altro che non fosse in grado.  
“Non parli la mia lingua?” insistette allora sperando di trovare un modo per comunicare con lei. “ _Parlez-vous français? Hablas español?_ ” provò, ma lei non sembrava reagire.  
Continuava solo a fissarlo intensamente, tanto da farlo sentire turbato.  
“Sino a che non sappiamo chi è, non farla uscire. Falle comunque avere cibo e acqua. Sembra essere malnutrita e disidratata. E procurale anche dei vestiti.”  
“Ma non abbiamo vestiti da donna sulla nave, Capitano…”  
“Procurale qualcosa da mettere! Non mi importa se saranno le tue brache!” ordinò infastidito dall’ottusità di quell’uomo. “E, Anderson?” lo richiamò prima che si allontanasse. “Procurale dei vestiti _che siano puliti_.”  
L’altro fece un cenno del capo e poi si allontanò, lasciandolo solo con quella strana donna.  
“Mi occuperò di farti avere tutto ciò di cui hai bisogno e sarai al sicuro.” Aggiunse sentendosi in dovere di rassicurarla. “E scoprirò chi sei, _creaturina.”_ Concluse rivolgendole un sorriso.  
Lei era rimasta a fissarlo per tutto il tempo, e ricambiò timidamente con un sorriso adorante.  
   
Dopo aver cenato e bevuto con i suoi uomini per festeggiare la vittoria, era crollato nel letto della sua cabina. Aveva  finalmente sconfitto il suo più grande nemico,  dopo averlo inseguito per anni, ma questo non gli procurò un sonno sereno come aveva sperato. Continui incubi lo tormentavano e ora, ad aggiungersi ad essi, c’erano anche quei profondi occhi castani che lo fissavano…  
Dopo aver passato ore a cercare di ritrovare una serenità che probabilmente aveva perso per sempre, si rassegnò e si alzò. La luna era ancora alta nel cielo, e nell’aria c’era un silenzio quasi innaturale.  
Si rimise gli stivali e lasciò la sua cabina. Quasi senza rendersene conto, era tornato nella stiva, a osservare quella ragazza rannicchiata in un angolo buio. Si stringeva le gambe al petto e vi teneva il capo appoggiato mentre dormiva. Era ironico come lei che fosse prigioniera riuscisse a dormire più serenamente di quanto riuscisse a fare lui nel proprio letto…  
Vide che Anderson aveva eseguito i suoi ordini, portandole cibo, acqua e dei vestiti puliti, ma lei aveva solamente bevuto e ignorato il resto. Fece qualche passo sino alla gabbia e le assi di legno sotto i suoi piedi scricchiolarono, svegliandola. Lei sorrise e si avvicinò a lui, con lo sguardo felice di un cucciolo che rivede il suo padrone.  
“Non riesco a smettere di chiedermi chi tu sia…” mormorò studiandola ancora.  
“M-M-Molly.” Disse improvvisamente lei, sorprendendolo.  
“Molly?” fece eco lui con entusiasmo. “Cos’è? Il tuo nome?”  
“Molly.”  Ripeté ancora lei posandosi una mano sul petto.  
“Molly.” Disse ancora lui con tono addolcito. “È un bel nome.”  
Lei sorrise, arrossendo, come se lui le avesse appena fatto un grandissimo complimento.  
“Io sono il Capitano Sherlock Holmes.”  Si presentò lui mettendosi una mano sul petto come aveva fatto lei. “Sherlock Holmes.”  
“SH-Shelloch… Hommes…” provò a ripetere lei felice.  
“Sherlock Holmes.” Disse ancora lui scandendo meglio le lettere. “Sherlock.”  
“Sh-Sherrlockk…”  
“Sì, esatto. Sherlock.”  
Lei si era aggrappata alla gabbia e lo guardava con aria adorante, e poi aveva allungato una piccola mano verso di lui, sfiorandogli la guancia con delicatezza.  
“Oh, al diavolo. Non sopporto che tu sia chiusa qui. Non sei un animale.” Disse infine aprendo la gabbia e tendendole la mano. “Vieni con me. Non ti farò del male.”  
Lei sorrise e poi si gettò fra le sue braccia con entusiasmo. Sherlock la sorresse stringendole la vita. Era davvero minuta, ma non poteva negare che il suo piccolo corpo fosse ben proporzionato.  
Afferrò i vestiti che le avevano procurato e la condusse alla sua cabina, facendola sedere in una delle poltroncine. Si avvicinò alla porta e chiamò Anderson, svegliandolo.  
“Preparami la vasca con dell’acqua calda.”  
“Ma, Capitano, non è ancora l’alba…”  
“So bene che ore sono! Al contrario di te, so leggere l’ora!” lo sgridò irritato per la sua stupidità. “Ora datti una mossa e prepara il bagno.”  
L’uomo annuì umilmente ma, prima di allontanarsi, il suo sguardo si posò su Molly e fece uno sguardo stupito.  
“Problemi, Anderson?”  
“No, no, Capitano…” rispose lui prima di allontanarsi.  
Quando richiuse la porta, si voltò verso Molly. Si era alzata e aveva iniziato a curiosare in giro. Aveva toccato i suoi libri, i suoi vestiti, le sue armi, come se li vedesse per la prima volta. Ora che riusciva a vederla in piedi, alla luce delle candele, non sembrava più così giovane. Era sicuramente il corpo di una donna fatta quello che intravedeva sotto quegli stracci, ma il suo viso era come senza età. Non avrebbe potuto dire se apparteneva a una bambina o a una donna, ma era di una bellezza sconcertante.  
Si avvicinò a lei e le mise una mano sulla spalla, facendola voltare verso di sé. Lei sorrideva, come se fosse felice. Poteva esserlo davvero dopo essere stata prigioniera per chissà quanto tempo? E perché sentiva di essere lui in qualche modo a renderla felice?  
“Dopo un bagno e aver indossato dei vestiti puliti, starai meglio.” Disse anche se non era certo che fosse quello che lei pensava.  
“Sherlock…” sussurrò lei mentre gli circondava il viso con le sue piccole mani.  
Lui la lasciò fare, anche quando  si posò completamente su di lui e si sollevò sulle punte per baciargli le labbra. Non riuscì a trattenersi dal ricambiare il bacio con trasporto. La strinse a sé, circondandole i fianchi, desiderandola immensamente.  
La bocca di lei aveva un sapore particolare, come quello dell’acqua di mare, e la sua pelle era liscia e morbida come un frutto maturo. Lei sembrava gradire il contatto fra loro, compresa la sua erezione che premeva contro di lei, e iniziò a strusciarsi contro di lui emettendo gemiti di apprezzamento.  
Stava per trascinarla nel suo letto quando  vennero interrotti da un forte bussare. Con un’imprecazione si allontanò da lei, lasciandola con un’espressione delusa, mentre la porta si apriva e i suoi uomini iniziavano a portare secchi di acqua calda per la vasca.  
Lei si sedette in un angolo ad osservare quella processione, mentre lui si affacciò alla grande finestra  per osservare il mare e sperare di calmarsi.  
Quando finalmente furono nuovamente soli, Sherlock chiuse la porta, assicurandosi che non fossero disturbati, e poi la prese nuovamente fra le braccia. Osservò i suoi grandi occhi castani, sentendo che avrebbe potuto perdersi in essi…  
“Non so chi tu sia, né da dove tu provenga, ma sento che c’è qualcosa di speciale in te... Qualcosa che non riesco a comprendere.”  
Lei lo baciò ancora e poi si sfilò quello straccio che le aveva fatto da vestito sino a quel momento. Il suo corpo nudo era così perfetto, con la muscolatura dolcemente delineata e proporzionata, che Sherlock non riuscì a trattenersi dall’imprecare. Aveva visto molte donne nude nella sua vita, soprattutto dopo essere diventato un pirata. Alcune banali, altre belle, ma nessuna era stata anche solo lontanamente perfetta come lei.  
La portò nel suo letto e si spogliò rapidamente per poter sentire la loro pelle entrare in contatto. La strinse a sé mentre la baciava e accarezzava, e quando entrò in lei fu sorpreso nel sentire una certa resistenza e un gemito di dolore da parte sua. Non aveva immaginato che per lei potesse essere la prima volta. Gli era sembrata così disinibita che il pensiero non lo aveva nemmeno sfiorato.  
“Perdonami… Molly, perdonami.” le sussurrò tra un bacio e l’altro, e lei sembrò comprendere dal momento che ricominciò a baciarlo con entusiasmo e a muovere i fianchi contro di lui.  
Sherlock accolse il suggerimento e iniziò a muoversi dentro di lei, assaporando la sensazione di sentirla tutto intorno a sé, avvolgendolo come in una calda coperta. Era meraviglioso, più intenso di quanto avesse mai provato fra le braccia di una donna, e quando sentì lei irrigidirsi e gemere per il piacere, anche lui si lasciò andare a un potente orgasmo.  
Rimasero abbracciati a osservarsi, senza riuscire a smettere di ridere, mentre Molly gli accarezzava il viso e il corpo con riverenza.  
“Dovremmo fare quel bagno, prima che l’acqua diventi del tutto fredda…” decise infine prendendola in braccio e portandola nella stanza accanto, che era separata da quella principale solo da una tenda.  
Al centro c’era una vasca di rame colma d’acqua e quando Molly la vide esultò felice. Lui la calò all’interno e la vide sorridere soddisfatta. Si voltò solo un secondo per prendere il sapone e quando il suo sguardo si posò di nuovo su di lei non poteva credere ai suoi occhi. Spalancò la bocca per la sorpresa e lasciò cadere nell’acqua il sapone, avvicinandosi per osservare meglio.  Una lucente e colorata pinna emergeva dall’acqua e apparteneva a Molly. Infilò una mano nell’acqua e la toccò, accarezzandola con riverenza, e lei rise come se le avesse fatto il solletico.  
“Sei una sirena.” Commentò dando voce ai suoi pensieri, anche se ancora gli sembrava assurdo. “Beh, credo che questo spieghi molte cose…” aggiunse con un sorriso.  
Lei si sporse oltre la vasca e gli circondò il collo con le braccia, attirandolo nell’acqua con sé. Lui la lasciò fare e si ritrovò con quella splendida creatura avvinghiata a lui.  
“Ora capisco perché eri prigioniera…” commentò mentre lei continuava a baciarlo con venerazione. “Voleva venderti come un fenomeno da baraccone… Come se tu fossi un mostro.” Aggiunse con disgusto.  
Le accarezzò i capelli, ormai bagnati, che riacquisivano il loro colore naturale di un profondo castano ramato… A lui non importava che cosa lei fosse. Era splendida. Una creatura rara e meravigliosa e l’avrebbe sempre protetta da chiunque. Desiderava immensamente portarla con sé, ma temeva che lei non sarebbe mai stata felice sulla terraferma.  
“Potrei comprare una casa sul mare…” disse seguendo il filo dei suoi pensieri. “E tu potresti fare avanti e indietro a tuo piacere.”  
Non sapeva se lei lo capiva, ma continuava a guardarlo, osservando come ipnotizzata le sue labbra e gli sorrideva.  E lui non poteva fare altro che imitarla, stregato da quella creatura che credeva esistesse solo nelle leggende.  
“Resterai con me, Molly?” chiese anche se sapeva che non poteva capirlo. “Io mi prenderei cura di te, proteggendoti da chiunque.”  
“Molly… resta.” Rispose lei con il suo linguaggio stentato. “Con Sherlock.” Aggiunse mettendogli una mano sul petto, proprio all’altezza del cuore.  
“Non intendo renderti prigioniera e, se mai vorrai andartene, potrai farlo… per un giorno o una settimana… o per sempre.” spiegò lui percependo che lei riusciva a capire i suoi sentimenti se non le sue parole. “Tuttavia, spero che non mi abbandonerai…” concluse prima di baciarla con dolcezza.  
Lei ricambiò con una risatina felice e poi appoggiò il capo sulla sua spalla, abbracciandolo.  
Sherlock iniziò a insaponarla, ripulendole i capelli e il viso, e poi si alzò prendendola in braccio e portandola fuori dalla vasca. Asciugandola la sua pinna magicamente sparì, restituendole quelle belle gambe che aveva ammirato poco prima, e poi la portò nel letto, sdraiandosi accanto a lei.  
E, finalmente, dopo tanto tempo, quella notte, con una dolce sirena fra le braccia, Sherlock Holmes dormì serenamente.  
   
   


**Notes for the Chapter:**

>    
> Note  
>  
> 
>   * Il Corsaro Nero: <http://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/Il_Corsaro_Nero_(romanzo)>
> 
>   * Splash: <http://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/Splash_-_Una_sirena_a_Manhattan>
> 
> 



	25. Movie Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  
> 
> Hello!  
> 
> 
>  
> 
> Nuovo piccolo capitolo. Insomma, o scrivo capitoli lunghissimi o cortissimi. Non sono proprio fatta per le vie di mezzo!  
> 
> 
>  
> 
> Questo l’ho iniziato molto tempo fa, ma poi mi sono bloccata e l’ho lasciato in sospeso. Sono riuscita a concluderlo solo negli scorsi giorni. Penso che sia un capitolo abbastanza romantico, pur nella sua brevità, ma non ho potuto evitare di concluderlo in maniera passionale.  
> 
> 
>  
> 
> Spero vi piaccia.  
> 
> 
>  
> 
> Buona lettura.  
> 
> 
>  
> 
> ****  
>   
>    
> 
> 
>  
> 
> ****  
>   
>    
> 

****

** Movie Night **

 

Uscirono dal cinema stringendosi nei cappotti e avvolgendosi nelle sciarpe.

“Oh, è stato meraviglioso!” esclamò Molly entusiasta e con le guance rosse. “Le canzoni, i balli, le scene d'amore...” continuò saltellando nel goffo tentativo di imitare dei passi di danza.

“Non era male per essere una storia banale e con scenografie di cartone e trucco esagerato.”

“ _Non era male_?” esclamò lei sorpresa. “Ma Sherlock è un classico! Un film che fa sognare da generazioni!”

“Le scene di ballo non erano male.”

“Vorrei ben vedere... Era Gene Kelly!” commentò lei con ovvietà allargando le braccia.

“Voglio dire che mi è piaciuto.” insistette lui cingendole la vita con confidenza. “Mi piacciono le scene di ballo.”

“Vuoi forse dirmi che sei un ballerino in incognito?”

“Forse.” ammise lui con una smorfia ironica. “Devo ammettere che questa rassegna di vecchi film non è male.”

“La prossima settimana c'è Fred Astaire! Quindi ancora balli e canzoni... Ti piacerà.”

“Quanto durerà questa rassegna?”

“Dieci settimane. Dieci film.”

“Sai, non posso garantirti che potrò accompagnarti tutte le volte...”

“Lo so, Sherlock. Non preoccuparti, quando sarai impegnato con un caso chiamerò Meena.”

“Ma sappi che mi dispiacerebbe molto non esserci.” spiegò lui accarezzandole il viso. “Mi piace vederti così felice.”

Molly sorrise e arrossì mentre lo attirava a sé e lo baciava con trasporto. Sherlock ricambiò mentre la stringeva con più forza.

“Un bacio da film.” commentò lei con un sorriso quando si separò da lui.

“Spero più realistico e appassionato.”

“Decisamente.”

 

“Sherlock, dobbiamo andare.” disse Molly entrando nel salotto di Baker Street.

Lui però non sembrò sentirla. Era immerso nei suoi pensieri e teneva gli occhi chiusi e i palmi uniti vicino al mento.

“Sherlock, perderemo il film.” insistette stringendogli la spalla e scuotendola. “Ti prego...”

Lui aprì gli occhi all'improvviso e la guardò con aria smarrita. Chiaramente non aveva sentito i precedenti richiami.

“Molly?”

“Il film inizia tra un quarto d'ora.”

“Oh, sì. Cinema. Fred Astaire, giusto?” disse lui alzandosi in piedi con aria confusa.

“Beh, se non vuoi venire... Se sei occupato...” iniziò lei perdendo la sua sicurezza.

“Certo che voglio venire.” obbiettò lui infilando il cappotto. “Non vedo perché dovrei rinunciare.”

“Pensavo stessi riflettendo su un caso...”

Lui rispose prendendola fra le braccia e baciandole la fronte con dolcezza.

“Andiamo, Molly Hooper.” la invitò prendendola per mano e guidandola fuori dal 221b.

 

Molly si soffiò il naso con rabbia. Quella stupida influenza rovinava tutti i suoi piani. Era riuscita a convincere Sherlock ad accompagnarla anche quella settimana alla rassegna cinematografica, e invece lei era a letto con la febbre e il raffreddore. Non era affatto giusto.

Era rannicchiata nel proprio divano ad autocompatirsi quando la porta di casa si aprì e ne emerse Sherlock con dei sacchetti.

“Mary ti manda del brodo di verdure e Mrs Hudson dei biscotti appena sfornati.” Spiegò lui mentre svuotava il contenuto del sacchetto sul ripiano della cucina. “John, invece, una confezione gigante di aspirina.” Aggiunse raggiungendola e sedendosi accanto a lei.

“Oh, sono molto gentili.”  Commentò lei con un sorriso. “Cos’altro c’è in quel sacchetto?” aggiunse notando che non era ancora del tutto vuoto.

“Questo invece è da parte mia.” Le comunicò lui con un sorriso passandole il sacchetto.

Lei frugò all’interno e vi trovò un DVD. Lo tirò fuori per leggerne il titolo e sussultò per la sorpresa. Era lo stesso film che avrebbero dovuto vedere quella sera alla rassegna!

“Dove lo hai trovato? Credo che sia fuori produzione da anni!” esclamò felice.

“Sai, ho delle conoscenze...” spiegò lui circondandole le spalle con le braccia. “Mi dispiaceva rinunciare alla nostra serata al cinema.”

“Anche a me.” Ammise lei circondandogli il viso con una mano e accarezzandogli la guancia prima di baciarlo dolcemente. “Grazie.” Aggiunse infine con un sospiro.

“Per cosa?”  
“Per essere così premuroso. Per non averlo dimenticato. Per aver capito che per me era importante.”

“Non c’è nulla che non farei per te, Molly Hooper.” Replicò lui prima di posare le labbra sulla sua fronte.

Molly sorrise, felice, e si accoccolò contro di lui.

 

Sherlock era stato freddo e scostante tutta la sera. Forse si era stufato di accompagnarla al cinema? O magari avrebbe preferito fare qualcos’altro quella sera? Può darsi che qualche nuovo caso lo stesse tormentando? Oppure poteva essere il fatto che John e Mary si fossero uniti a loro? No, non poteva essere. Lui adorava John e Mary... Giusto?

“Io muoio di fame...” esclamò Mary appena fuori dal cinema. “Fish & Chips?”

“Hai appena mangiato una vasca di pop corn!” la rimproverò suo marito.  
“Ormoni.”

“Non sei più incinta non puoi più usare questa scusa.” Replicò lui accigliandosi.

“Ma sono una madre a tempo pieno che raramente ha il tempo di mangiare. E questa è la mia prima serata libera da settimane, quindi mangerò quello che voglio. Qualcosa in contrario, John Watson?”

“Ok, come non detto.” Rispose lui arrendendosi con un sorriso.

“Allora, qui le nostre strade si dividono. Buon Fish&Chips.” Disse Sherlock afferrando la mano di Molly e trascinandola verso un taxi che si era fermato davanti a loro.

“Ma...” provò a obbiettare lei, inutilmente.

Prima che potesse dire qualunque cosa, il taxi era ripartito diretto a casa sua.

“Vuoi spiegarmi che ti prende?” chiese allora confusa.

“Finalmente ce ne siamo liberati.”

“Di John e Mary? Ma sono nostri amici!”

“Amici che non comprendono quando sono di troppo.”

“A me non sembrava che lo fossero...”

“Era la nostra serata, Molly. Autoinvitarsi è decisamente scortese.”

“È la nostra serata anche se la passiamo con degli amici.”

Lui fece una smorfia e poi alzò gli occhi al cielo con frustrazione.

“Vuoi dirmi che c’è che non va?”

“Volevo stare solo con te, è così assurdo?” sbottò lui allargando le braccia. “Pensavo che queste serate al cinema fossero una cosa solo nostra e mi piaceva. Condividerla con altri non è la stessa cosa.”

Molly si avvicinò a lui e gli circondò il viso con una mano, costringendolo dolcemente a voltarsi verso di lei.

“Non pensavo che ci tenessi così tanto. Sono solo dei vecchi film.”

“Non è per i film, lo sai.”

Molly avrebbe voluto aggiungere qualcos’altro, ma il taxi si era fermato di fronte al suo palazzo.

Quando raggiunsero l’appartamento e chiusero la porta alle loro spalle, Sherlock la attirò a sé senza preavviso, baciandola con trasporto, la sospinse contro il muro e premette contro di lei.

Molly rimase un secondo spiazzata, ma poi gli circondò le spalle e rispose al bacio, lasciando che le mani di lui la percorressero avidamente.

“Molly... La mia Molly...” mormorò lui fra un bacio e l’altro. “Non sopporto di doverti dividere con gli altri. Sei solo mia...”

“Sei troppo possessivo...” replicò lei divertita. “Sono tua sempre, anche quando ci sono altre persone, lo sai...”

“Ma se ci sono loro non posso fare questo...” insistette lui infilandole una mano sotto la gonna e raggiungendo i suoi slip già umidi.

Molly emise un mugugno di apprezzamento mentre sentiva le sue dita farsi strada oltre l’elastico.

“È vero, ma... L’attesa ti rende più intraprendente, a quanto pare...”

Lui rise mentre sfiorava il suo collo con le sue splendide labbra.

“Forse preferiresti che mi comportassi più da gentiluomo... Come quel Gene Kelly...”

“Oh, non ci pensare nemmeno...” protestò lei con il fiato corto. “Anche se amo quei film, nella realtà preferisco una maggiore... iniziativa.”

Lui fece un sorriso malizioso mentre spostava le sue mani sui suoi fianchi per sollevarla, permettendole di circondargli i fianchi e allacciargli le caviglie dietro la schiena.

“Mi fa molto piacere saperlo, Molly Hooper...” disse compiaciuto mentre la portava in camera da letto.


	26. When Sherlock Met Molly

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!
> 
> Questo capitolo, come forse avrete immaginato dal titolo, è ispirato a una famosa commedia romantica, _Harry ti presento Sally (When Harry Met Sally)._ La storia non è identica al film ma ho cercato di mantenere alcune similitudini che trovavo divertenti e azzeccate con i personaggi. Naturalmente è un AU, perché non potevo mantenere la storia identica e allo stesso tempo farla combaciare con il film. O forse è solo che non ne sono in grado... Cmq, molti fatti sono differenti ma ho cercato di mantenere il più possibile i personaggi  IC.
> 
> È una shot molto lunga, ma anche questa volta non mi sono sentita di dividerla.
> 
> Spero che vi piaccia.
> 
> Buona lettura.
> 
>  
> 
>  

 

 

**When Sherlock Met Molly**

 

 

Molly aveva trasportato l’ultimo borsone alla macchina, sistemandolo su un lato del baule, in modo da lasciare posto al suo passeggero. Si guardò l’orologio per l’ennesima volta. Ancora non si era fatto vedere, aveva forse cambiato idea? Magari aveva deciso che preferiva prendere il treno. Dopotutto, il viaggio non era così lungo. Non aveva idea del perché un ragazzo del suo campus le avesse chiesto un passaggio tramite la bacheca del sito dell’Università, forse aveva molti bagagli…

“Molly Hooper?” chiese una bassa voce maschile alle sue spalle.

Quando si voltò, con un sorriso stampato in volto, non si aspettava certo di trovarsi di fronte a un ragazzo così bello. Splendidi occhi felini di un colore indefinito tra il verde e l’azzurro chiaro, zigomi appuntiti, labbra che sembravano essere disegnate e un corpo magro ma atletico. E la sua voce… Beh, era da brivido.

“Sì… Sono Molly. Molly Hooper.” Balbettò mentre la gola le si seccava. “Tu sei Sherlock Holmes?”

“Naturalmente.” Rispose lui con tono annoiato mentre la superava per sistemare il suo unico borsone nel baule dell’auto.

Molly si guardò intorno ricominciando a pensare lucidamente. Nessuno scatolone o altri bagagli. E allora perché non aveva preso il treno?

“Non sopporto la gente.” Disse lui rispondendo alla sua muta domanda. “Stavi pensando troppo rumorosamente, Molly Hooper.” Spiegò prima di raggiungere il sedile del passeggero e prendere posto.

Molly rimase spiazzata, guardandosi intorno come se cercasse il sostegno o il suggerimento di qualcuno. Naturalmente il parcheggio dell’università era pieno di gente, ma nessuno sembrava minimamente interessato a lei.

Ancora confusa, fece un sospiro e poi si sedette al posto di guida. Sherlock Holmes aveva già spinto indietro il sedile e reclinato lo schienale in modo da poter stare comodo nonostante le sue gambe incredibilmente lunghe.

Molly mise in moto e si piazzò un sorriso in volto.

“Mi racconti la storia della tua vita? Voglio sapere se le mie deduzioni sono corrette.” Esordì lui con aria annoiata.

“Perché ti interessa?”

“Perché il viaggio dura un’ora e trentatré minuti senza traffico, il che a quest’ora di venerdì è alquanto improbabile.”

“Con la storia della mia vita non usciamo nemmeno dal campus. Non c’è molto da dire.”

“Cosa vai a fare a Londra?”

“Tirocinio in ospedale.”

“Specializzazione?”

“Anatomopatologia.”

“ _Oh_.” Esclamò lui raddrizzandosi e sembrando improvvisamente interessato. “In quale ospedale?”

“St Bartholomew's.”

“Quindi avrai costantemente accesso all’obitorio…” proseguì Sherlock mentre il suo tono si faceva più gentile. “Magari potrei venire a trovarti, qualche volta.”

“Perché dovresti volerlo?”

“Mi piacerebbe vedere un obitorio. E fare alcuni esperimenti su campioni umani.”

“Ehm… Mi ricordi in cosa ti sei laureato?” chiese lei accigliandosi perplessa.

“Chimica.”

“E perché vorresti fare degli esperimenti su campioni umani?”

“Perché mi sarà utile per il mio lavoro.”

“E quale lavoro potrebbe renderlo utile?”

“Consulente investigativo. L’ho inventato io.”

“ _Ah_.” Esclamò lei non sapendo come commentare una cosa simile.

Quanto bisognava essere arroganti ed egocentrici per inventarsi il proprio lavoro?

Tuttavia, Molly non commentò. Non lo conosceva nemmeno, non aveva alcun diritto di giudicare le sue _pessime_ scelte di vita.

“Allora, me lo permetterai?” chiese ancora lui. “Di venire in obitorio.”

“Credo che sia contro le regole.”

“Lo è sempre. Questo però non significa che non possano essere aggirate…”

“Non ho nemmeno cominciato il tirocinio e dovrei già infrangere le regole?” esclamò lei con sarcasmo. “No, assolutamente no.”

“Oh. Capisco.” Commentò lui con tono annoiato e deluso.

“Cosa avresti capito?”

“Solo che sei una codarda. Non so perché tu abbia scelto una tale specializzazione, la scienza non è il tuo campo.”

“ _Cosa?”_  


“Un vero scienziato esplora, sperimenta, osa. E se ne frega delle regole prestabilite. Un vero scienziato _fa_ le regole.”

“Se esistono delle regole c’è un perché. Scienziati prima di noi le hanno create per preservare l’accuratezza del nostro lavoro.”

“Certo, o forse è solo così che ti piace pensare.” Replicò lui con tono annoiato guardando fuori dal finestrino.

Molly sospirò guardando l’orologio. Erano partiti da soli dieci minuti e voleva già buttarlo fuori dall’auto.

 

“Fermiamoci in quell’area di servizio.” Ordinò Sherlock cercando le sigarette nella tasca del proprio cappotto.

“No, o arriveremo tardissimo a Londra. La mia nuova padrona di casa mi aspetta per le otto…”

“Solo dieci minuti. Io posso fumare e tu puoi mangiare qualche dolce.  Ti piacciono i dolci, vero?”

“A tutti piacciono i dolci.” Replicò lei piccata. “Ma non ci fermeremo, soprattutto per una sciocchezza come fumare.”

“Ma devo anche andare al bagno.”

“Siamo partiti da solo mezzora. Perché non sei andato prima di partire?”

“Perché prima non mi andava.” Rispose lui con finta innocenza. “Allora, ci fermiamo o devo espletare i miei bisogni fisiologici in questa auto?”

Molly borbottò qualcosa e poi mise la freccia per svoltare verso l’area di servizio.

Ancor prima che la macchina fosse del tutto ferma, Sherlock aprì lo sportello e scese, già con la sigaretta e l'accendino in mano. La accese immediatamente con un sospiro di sollievo.

“Allora, non avevi degli urgenti bisogni fisiologici?” domandò lei con le braccia incrociate sul petto e uno sguardo di sfida.

“Se non lo avessi detto non ti saresti fermata.” ammise lui senza il minimo rimorso.

Molly allargò le braccia e le alzò artigliando l'aria, in un gesto di chiara frustrazione.

“E va bene, dato che ormai siamo qui vado al bar a prendere delle patatine. Ne vuoi anche tu? No, lascia stare, so che non le vuoi...” disse con tono infastidito prima di allontanarsi.

Era davvero una creatura particolare, quella Molly Hooper. Intelligente e determinata, ma allo stesso tempo timida e ottimista. E sarebbe diventata una patologa del Barts... Doveva assolutamente diventare suo amico, in un modo o nell'altro, in modo da avere accesso all'obitorio. Lui _doveva_ poter entrare. Tutti quei cadaveri e quei campioni da analizzare... Era come il paese dei balocchi.

Finì in fretta la sigaretta e raggiunse il bar. Molly era ancora in fila alla caffetteria, con in mano due sacchetti di patatine, e stava puntando uno dei muffin sul bancone.

Stava per fare il suo ordine e lui la raggiunse rapidamente senza farsi notare.

“Un caffè lungo con latte, niente zucchero, e un muffin al cioccolato.” disse lei mentre cercava il suo portafoglio nella borsa.

“E anche un caffè nero, due di zucchero, e un muffin ai mirtilli.” aggiunse lui alle sue spalle facendola sussultare.

La commessa non sembrò notare niente di strano e fece un unico conto, iniziando a preparare l'ordinazione.

Quando posò il vassoio di fronte a loro, Sherlock prese il suo caffè e il suo muffin e si allontanò alla ricerca di un tavolo, senza curarsi di Molly.

Lei lo raggiunse poco dopo con passo di carica.

“Calcola la tua parte.” gli intimò porgendogli lo scontrino. “Non ho intenzione di pagare anche per te.”

“Calcolala tu. Sommalo a quanto ti devo per il viaggio.”

Molly aprì la bocca per protestare, ma poi sbuffò e si sedette a bere il suo caffè.

“Allora, Molly Hooper, come mai una ragazza di campagna, figlia unica e con una passione per i romanzi rosa, finisce a fare la patologa in un obitorio?”

“Come sai...” iniziò lei stupita.

“È evidente che tu abbia già affrontato la morte nella tua giovane vita, magari per una grave malattia. Uno dei tuoi genitori?”

“Mio padre.” ammise lei accigliandosi. “Come fai a saperlo?”

“L'ho notato. Hai al collo una collanina con un pendente che contiene una foto e che tocchi spesso quando sei nervosa. E, statisticamente parlando, è più probabile che sia un genitore a essere scomparso di recente, probabilmente per un cancro. E questo spiega perché hai deciso di orientare i tuoi studi in medicina verso l'anatomopatologia. Forse ritieni che così potrai dare giustizia o rendere onore alle persone che sono morte come tuo padre...”

“E il resto?”

“Nel baule hai una scatola aperta con alcuni sdolcinati romanzi rosa. La tua macchina ha delle gomme adatte alla campagna, e hai comprato di recente una guida turistica di Londra. Non sei di famiglia ricca, ma i tuoi ti hanno potuto pagare la retta scolastica e aiutarti a mantenere un auto. Se avessi avuto solo la borsa di studio non avresti potuto. Ergo, sei figlia unica, e la tua istruzione è il risultato dei risparmi che la tua famiglia ha investito su di te.”

“Perché ti interessa sapere tutto questo?” chiese lei piccata. “È evidente che la mia vita ti interessa quanto quella della commessa laggiù, quindi perché lo fai?”

“Perché tu, Molly Hooper _, sei interessante_. Non conosco molte ragazze che coltivino in contemporanea la passione per i cadaveri e quella per Jane Austen.”

“Sarebbe un complimento?”

Lui fece spallucce mentre addentava il suo muffin.

“Stai forse cercando ancora di convincermi a farti accedere all'obitorio?”

“Beh, ecco...”

“Lo sapevo!” lo interruppe lei alzandosi infastidita e uscendo dal bar per raggiungere l'auto.

Sherlock la imitò poco dopo, temendo seriamente che avrebbe potuto abbandonarlo lì.

“Ah, ma me l'avevano detto! _'Dai un passaggio a Sherlock Holmes? Quello stronzo?_ ' E io che pensavo _'ma no, staranno sicuramente esagerando'_! E invece è vero! Sei un grandissimo stronzo!”  
“Ma perché? Solo perché sono curioso di entrare nel tuo obitorio?”

“No, tu vuoi farmi violare delle regole! Magari farmi espellere dal Barts!”

“Ok, ok, mi dispiace!” replicò lui alzando le mani al cielo in segno di resa.

“È troppo tardi per scusarsi!” lo rimproverò lei risalendo in auto e iniziando ad armeggiare con la cintura.

Lui la osservò per qualche secondo, cercando di capire se era arrabbiata al punto da lasciarlo lì, ma poi lei gli urlò di muoversi e allora salì a bordo.

Il viaggio proseguì nel più assoluto e terribile silenzio.

 

Molly trovò una zona di sosta libera e parcheggiò. Spense il motore con un sospiro e guardò l'ora. Era incredibile che fossero passate appena due ore dalla loro partenza. A lei sembrava che quel viaggio orribile fosse durato due giorni!

Scese dall'auto e gli girò intorno per andare ad aprire il baule. Sherlock la imitò e afferrò il suo borsone.

“Allora... è il momento di salutarci.” esordì tendendogli una mano con una smorfia.

Sherlock la squadrò e poi prese dalla tasca alcune banconote e gliele porse. Per il viaggio, naturalmente, pensò Molly alzando gli occhi al cielo. Era talmente desiderosa di dirgli addio che quasi lo stava dimenticando.

“Certo..” ammise prendendole e mettendole in tasca. “Allora... Buona fortuna.”

“Anche a te, Molly Hooper.” rispose lui con aria indecisa. “È stato... interessante. Spero di rivederti in futuro... Magari in veste di patologa.”

“Considerando che vedrò solo cadaveri per il resto della mia carriera, forse non dovresti augurartelo...” commentò lei non riuscendo a evitare una battuta a cui lui replicò con uno sguardo severo.

“Sono certo che potremo interagire professionalmente anche senza che uno dei due sia un cadavere, Molly Hooper.”

“Beh, certo. Dopotutto, al momento sei l'unica persona che conosco a Londra...” replicò lei rendendosi conto che, una volta detto addio a quell'uomo così arrogante e irritante, sarebbe stata completamente sola in una grande metropoli.

La faccia seria di lui si rilassò in una smorfia che doveva somigliare a un sorriso.

“Sono certo che ne conoscerai molte altre presto.”

I due si guardarono per qualche secondo di imbarazzo, e poi lui si allontanò senza dire una parola.

Molly sospirò. Sperò che le sue future conoscenze fossero più socievoli.

 

  
_Due anni dopo_.

 

“Allora, Miss Hooper, inizi elencando a voce alta cosa sta facendo.” La esortò il Professor Plummer con voce benevola.

Molly fece un profondo respiro. Era la migliore tirocinante del Barts, ma allo stesso tempo aveva sempre paura di commettere errori irreparabili. Certo, sapeva che c’erano ben pochi danni che potesse fare su un cadavere, ma era consapevole che non si sarebbe mai perdonata se avesse profanato un corpo con la sua goffaggine.

Il Professor Plummer le sorrideva in segno di incoraggiamento. Sapeva di essere la sua preferita e ne era orgogliosa, anche se questo significava evitare costantemente che la sua grande mano le si posasse sul posteriore in quello che lui chiamava “un gesto di approvazione”.

Molly prese in mano il bisturi pronta a iniziare la sua autopsia e, mentre la sua mano lentamente si avvicinava al petto del corpo sul suo tavolo, il suo cuore iniziò a battere furiosamente.

“Allora… Ehm… Mi preparo ad aprire la cassa toracica…”

Le porte dell’obitorio si aprirono all’improvviso con un gran frastuono e dei passi concitati. Molly, il Professor Plummer e altri due tirocinanti presenti si voltarono verso l’ingresso spaventati.

“Non toccate quel corpo!” esclamò un uomo vestito di scuro puntando un dito contro di loro. “È la vittima di un omicidio!”

Molly spalancò la bocca sorpresa, e non solo per la rivelazione che lui aveva fatto, ma perché lei conosceva quell’uomo! Era proprio Sherlock Holmes, l’uomo odioso che aveva viaggiato con lei dall’università circa due anni prima. Lo stesso che diceva di voler diventare una specie di detective e che l’aveva pregata di farla entrare nell’obitorio.

“Ma chi è lei? E come si permette di interrompere un’autopsia?” obbiettò il Professor Plummer irritato.

“Quel corpo deve essere esaminato da un team competente e non dai dei tirocinanti inesperti che ne faranno carne da macello!”

“Questo non la riguarda! Il corpo è stato donato alla scienza e la causa della morte è cirrosi epatica!”

“Questo è quello che  l’assassino vuole farvi credere.” Insistette Holmes con irritazione. “E, se lei riuscisse a restare sobrio per più di ventiquattrore, se ne renderebbe conto!”

“FUORI DI QUI!” urlò il Professor Plummer fuori di sé. “Sto chiamando la sicurezza!” aggiunse raggiungendo il telefono alla parete.

Prima che potesse farlo, però, Sherlock Holmes si era dileguato.

 

Sherlock era rimasto appostato vicino all’uscita dell’obitorio, nascosto dalla macchinetta del caffè. Quando finalmente le porte si erano aperte era rimasto in attesa del momento propizio. Il professore ubriacone, il tirocinante numero uno che fumava marjuana e la tirocinante numero due ninfomane. E poi, infine, dopo un lasso di tempo decisamente eccessivo, ecco la tirocinante che aspettava. Come diavolo si chiamava? Eppure doveva essere sepolto in qualche meandro del suo Mind Palace. Avevano viaggiato insieme dall’università e ricordò che l’aveva trovata anche interessante, nonostante lei si opponesse alla prospettiva di dargli accesso all’obitorio…

HOOPER! Si chiamava Hooper! Ora ricordava. E il nome? I nomi erano sempre un problema… Il mondo doveva essere molto più semplice quando i nomi di battesimo erano riservati alle persone della propria cerchia famigliare o con le quali si aveva un rapporto molto stretto. Comunque, doveva ricordarlo. Usare il nome di battesimo rende amichevoli e simpatici, e in quel momento aveva bisogno disperatamente di sembrare ciò. _Tracy?_ No. _Sally?_ No. _Maggie?_ Forse. Maggie Hooper. Sembrava suonare bene, doveva essere corretto. Con un sospiro, si piazzò un sorriso fasullo sul volto e si diresse a passo deciso verso di lei.

“Maggie Hooper.” La chiamò mostrandosi eccessivamente entusiasta.

Lei si voltò a guardarlo con aria sorpresa e apparentemente infastidita.

“ _Molly_. Il mio nome è Molly Hooper.” Lo corresse lei freddamente riprendendo a camminare con passo svelto.

“Certo, Molly. E io che ho detto?” disse lui facendo finta di nulla. “Senti, Molly, mi chiedevo se tu avessi accesso alle analisi di quel corpo…”

“No, Sherlock. Non violerò le regole per te, credevo di averlo reso chiaro durante il nostro viaggio in  macchina.”

“Ma io non voglio che tu infrangi delle regole, non lo farei mai.”

Lei si fermò e lo guardò con aria incredula e sospettosa.

“È quello che mi hai chiesto di fare due anni fa, ed è quello che mi stai chiedendo di fare ora.”

“E va bene, sarebbe una piccola violazione, ma così piccola che nessuno la noterebbe…” ammise lui con un sospiro, e poi decise di passare alle maniere forti.

Si avvicinò maggiormente a lei, fissandola con intensità, e le prese la mano nella sua, sapendo che spesso questo rendeva le donne più gentili nei suoi confronti.

“Ti prego, Molly Hooper.” Disse con voce bassa e implorante. “Ho bisogno di te.”

La ragazza reagì arrossendo e deglutendo. Chiaramente la sua tattica aveva avuto effetto a giudicare da come i suoi battiti erano accelerati e le sue pupille si erano prontamente dilatate. Chiaramente esercitava un discreto fascino sulla piccola Molly Hooper. Si appuntò mentalmente di tenerlo sempre presente in futuro.

“Come… Di cosa hai bisogno?” balbettò lei in risposta.

“Le analisi del sangue di quel corpo. Rifalle, se necessario, e noterai che quell’uomo è stato avvelenato.” Spiegò lui con tono serio, ma senza interrompere il contatto visivo. “E, quando avrai verificato che ho ragione, chiamami.” Aggiunse dandole un biglietto da visita che lei guardò come se fosse un oggetto mistico.

“E se dovessi avere torto?” domandò lei con tono di sfida.

“In quel caso, sono disposto a farmi perdonare da te.” rispose lui con un sorriso malizioso. “Ma, sappilo, Molly Hooper, io non ho mai torto.” Concluse allontanandosi da lei mentre sollevava il colletto del proprio cappotto con nonchalance.

 

Molly ricontrollò quelle analisi altre due volte. Come era possibile che fosse stato ignorato? Aveva testato ogni tipo di sostanza estranea e alla fine era risultato positivo alla _Amanita Phalloides*_ , un fungo estremamente velenoso che causava danni irreparabili al fegato e la conseguente morte. I sintomi non erano del tutto identici a una cirrosi, ma erano stati mascherati da essa.

Ora per Molly si presentava un problema di tipo etico. Avrebbe dovuto chiamare subito il Professor Plummer in modo che venissero avvisate le autorità competenti nei casi di sospetto avvelenamento. D'altra parte, erano già le otto di sera e il Professore doveva essere rientrato a casa da parecchio. Con un sospiro, preparò una mail con allegato il risultato delle analisi e gliela inviò. L'avrebbe letta l'indomani mattina.

Che cosa doveva fare, invece, con Sherlock Holmes? Doveva aiutarlo? Dopotutto, era stato più carino della volta precedente, anche se non si ricordava il suo nome. E poi, naturalmente, c'era il modo in cui l'aveva guardata e quello che le aveva detto... Al solo ricordo arrossiva. Un uomo così bello che si rivolgeva a lei così era decisamente lusinghiero, anche se sapeva che era solo per ottenere quelle informazioni.

Sospirò. Beh, nessuno è perfetto, pensò mentre stampava una copia delle analisi.

Mentre il laboratorio era riempito dal rumore del getto d'inchiostro, lei prese il telefono e il biglietto da visita e gli scrisse un messaggio.

 

_Tra mezz'ora all'ingresso posteriore del Barts. MH_

 

Forse si era appena rovinata la carriera, ma allo stesso tempo voleva sapere cosa ne avrebbe fatto Sherlock Holmes di quelle informazioni.

Lo vide arrivare da lontano. Uno svolazzo scuro con passo deciso. La raggiunse in un angolo poco in vista con un sorriso trionfante.

“Avevo ragione, vero?”

“Sì, infatti. E ora?”

“Ora catturerò il suo assassino.” disse lui con semplicità. “Hai avvisato il Professor Ubriacone?”

“Gli ho mandato una mail, ma non la leggerà prima di domattina.”

“Questo mi da dodici ore di vantaggio. Molto bene.” si congratulò mentre prendeva in mano il telefono. “Ora dovresti consegnarmi le analisi.”  
“Le analisi?” ripeté lei domandosi come facesse lui a sapere che le aveva in tasca. “Rischio la mia carriera, Sherlock...”

“E io ne sono consapevole. Non rivelerò mai a nessuno che mi hai aiutato. Devi fidarti di me, Maggie.”

“ _Molly_.” lo corresse lei alzando gli occhi al cielo.

“Sì, ehm, Molly. E io che ho detto?” dissimulò lui con un sorriso forzato. “Ora, ti prego, vuoi consegnarmi quelle analisi?”

Molly si morse il labbro nervosamente e poi si guardò intorno prima di infilare la mano in tasca e sfilarne un foglio ripiegato.

“Non le hai avute da me e mi devi un favore.”

“Quando il tuo stupido professore leggerà la tua mail ti darà un voto altissimo e saremo pari.” rispose lui allontanandosi lentamente.

“Ho già dei voti altissimi.”

“E allora chissà quali glorie ti attendono, Molly Hooper.” concluse lui sparendo dalla sua vista.

Molly imprecò mentalmente. Non avrebbe dovuto accettare. Si era lasciata affascinare da degli occhi felini e una voce profonda e ora avrebbe potuto costarle tutto. Se mai ne fosse uscita indenne, giurò a se stessa che non avrebbe fatto mai più dei favori a Sherlock Holmes!

 

_Due anni dopo._

 

Molly era al terzo caffè della giornata, ma ormai era diventato una routine per lei. Lavorare in un obitorio non era facile. C'erano giorni che arrivavano più cadaveri di quanti riuscisse a gestire e altri in cui anche uno solo era in grado di rovinarti la settimana. Quel giorno era uno di quelli. Quando ti capitava un ragazzino di tredici anni sul tavolo, non era mai una buona settimana.

Aveva dovuto prendere una pausa e si era recata alla caffetteria dell'ospedale con Mary, una sua amica che faceva l'infermiera in pediatria. Per fortuna c'era lei, pensava spesso, perché riusciva a farla ridere anche in giornate nere come quella.

Si stavano tirando su il morale con un dolce al cioccolato quando l'amica le diede una piccola gomitata per attirare la sua attenzione.

“Chi è quello?”

Molly alzò appena lo sguardo e identificò un uomo all'ingresso. Capelli brizzolati e un bel sorriso, lo aveva già visto.

“È un detective di Scotland Yard. Credo si chiami Lestrange o Lestrade...”

“No, non quello! _Quell'altro_!” insistette l'amica.

Rialzò nuovamente il viso e vide con chi parlava il detective. Alto, moro e riccioluto, con un Belstaff nero inconfondibile.

“Oddio, no...” mormorò riconoscendo Sherlock Holmes.

“Lo conosci?”

“Sì, purtroppo.”

“È carino.”

“Oh, è molto più che carino, ma è anche una persona davvero spregevole.”

“Spregevole? Addirittura?” domandò l'amica con aria curiosa. “Sembra quasi l'inizio di un romanzo d'amore. Lui bello ma antipatico, e poi te ne innamori follemente...”

“Ti prego, Mary... E poi non si ricorda nemmeno il mio nome...”

“Molly Hooper?” le interruppe una profonda voce baritonale alle loro spalle.

Le due donne si voltarono a guardarlo con aria sorpresa. Sherlock Holmes era di fronte a loro e sfoderava un sorriso. Non uno falso come quello dell'ultima volta. Sembrava un vero sorriso... O forse aveva solo imparato a fingere meglio.

“Ciao, Sherlock.” rispose Molly, incapace di essere scortese. “Come mai qui?”

“Ho un caso. Sono stato richiesto da Scotland Yard.”

“Capisco. E hai bisogno di entrare in obitorio, suppongo.”

“Sì, ma non ho bisogno del tuo permesso. Ho l'autorizzazione.”

“Bene, allora perché sei qui? Di cos'altro hai bisogno? Perché ti avviso, è una giornata davvero nera...”

“Volevo solo salutarti. Non è così che ci si comporta civilmente?”

Molly si morse il labbro nervosamente per l'imbarazzo mentre Mary si allontanava discretamente. A quanto pareva lui voleva essere gentile e lei invece era stata davvero maleducata.

“Sì, scusami. È solo che oggi... non sono molto in forma.”

Lui la osservò per qualche secondo. Studiò le sue mani, il suo viso e il suo camice.

“Hai bisogno di una pausa, è evidente. Prenditi il resto della giornata libera.”

“Non posso... Io...”

“Molly, ti occupi di cadaveri. Nessuno dei tuoi pazienti subirà danni se ti prendi una mezza giornata libera.” la rimproverò lui con dolcezza. “Forza, ti porto a pranzo fuori.”

“Ma pensavo avessi un caso.”

“Oh, per quello mi basteranno cinque minuti con il cadavere. E poi andiamo a pranzo.”

“D'accordo...” acconsentì infine lei non sapendo cos'altro dire.

 

Erano seduti in un piccolo ristorante cinese e Molly, dall'altra parte del tavolo, stava studiando il menù. Non sapeva perché aveva deciso di portarla a pranzo. Sì, aveva notato in lei segni chiari di stress e stanchezza, ma non era per questo. Normalmente non si interessava dei bisogni degli altri. Molly, però, era diversa. Si era dimostrata utile e brillante in passato, ed era certo che potessero andare molto d'accordo insieme, essendo entrambi scienziati. E poi, chi altro avrebbe mai potuto parlare con lui di cadaveri di fronte a un piatto di pollo alle mandorle?

“Allora, cosa è successo oggi per tingere la tua giornata di nero?”

“Niente... Cioè, il fatto è che non dovrei starci male... Ormai faccio questo lavoro da un po' e vedo cadaveri tutti i giorni... Solo che... Sai, i ragazzini mi turbano ancora.”

“Ah, capisco. Una morte violenta?”

“Incidente stradale. Un pirata della strada ha investito un tredicenne. Morto sul colpo.” spiegò lei con la voce che tremava leggermente. “Ormai dovrei essere abituata, ma... Era solo un bambino.”

Lui avrebbe voluto dirle che capiva, ma in realtà non ci riusciva del tutto. Per lui un cadavere era solo un cadavere, indipendentemente da età, sesso, razza o altro. Se si fermava a rifletterci, però, immaginava che il lavoro di Molly fosse tutt'altro che facile.

“Sono troppo emotiva... Forse è per questo che ho scelto di lavorare in obitorio. Non avrei mai potuto essere uno di quei medici che annuncia la morte di un paziente ai familiari... Non avrei mai retto.”

“Fai il tuo lavoro in maniera esemplare, Molly. Non dispiacerti di non essere in grado di farne uno diverso. È molto più giusto che tu segua i tuoi talenti facendo qualcosa in cui sei eccezionale, piuttosto che facendo male un altro lavoro solo per accontentare l'opinione altrui.”

“Allora è per questo che fai il detective? Per non fare male qualcos'altro?”

“ _Consulente investigativo_.”

“Ah, già, il lavoro che hai inventato. Devi essere bravo se ora vieni chiamato da Scoltand Yard.”

“L'Ispettore Lestrade è un brav'uomo, e tiene più a risolvere i casi che a fare carriera.” spiegò lui l'accordo che aveva instaurato recentemente con il poliziotto.

“Quindi, ora capiterai spesso in obitorio. E non potrò nemmeno cacciarti.” replicò lei con una risatina.

Sherlock si accigliò un attimo, ma poi comprese che era una battuta e accennò un sorriso.

“Io e te potremmo collaborare in maniera estremamente proficua, Dottoressa Hooper.” annunciò unendo le mani davanti al viso mentre la osservava.

“Io faccio solo il mio lavoro, Sherlock. Cerco di farlo al meglio e sono felice se aiuta a salvare delle vite fermando dei criminali. Questo è tutto. Non aspettarti di fare di me una tua assistente...”

“Non ho detto assistente, ho detto collaboratrice.”

“Ho l'impressione che nella tua testa le due cose coincidano.”

Lui strinse le palpebre studiandola ancora. Era un personaggio davvero interessante. Sarebbe stato stimolante trovare sempre modi nuovi per convincerla a collaborare con lui. A quel pensiero sorrise compiaciuto mentre il cameriere si avvicinava per prendere le loro ordinazioni.

 

_Un anno dopo._

 

Molly era in obitorio e stava ricucendo il cadavere di un barbone dopo l'autopsia di prassi. Recentemente aveva preso l'abitudine di tenere le cuffie mentre lavorava, con musica allegra e o rilassante a seconda dei casi. La aiutava a concentrarsi. Una volta finito e tolti i guanti, si tolse anche le cuffie. Si voltò per raccogliere la documentazione e sussultò. Sherlock era in piedi all'ingresso dell'obitorio.

“Oh, santo cielo, Sherlock!” esclamò. “Mi hai spaventata.”

“Ho detto buongiorno, ma tu non mi hai sentito.”

Molly sospirò. Ormai Sherlock entrava e usciva dal Barts come se fosse casa sua. La sua collaborazione con Scotland Yard era sempre più frequente e aveva ottenuto un lasciapassare per ogni laboratorio a tempo indeterminato.

“Come mai qui? Un caso? O semplice noia?”

“Noia. Ho appena risolto un caso e ora non so che fare.”

“Non hai nessuno che ti aspetta a casa? Famiglia? Amici? Animali domestici?”

Lui fece uno sbuffo divertito, camminando verso di lei con le mani nelle tasche del suo cappotto.

“La mia famiglia è asfissiante nella sua mania di voler controllare la mia vita. E non ho animali domestici dall'età di undici anni.”

“E gli amici?”

Lui la guardò con aria contrariata e non rispose, guardando la documentazione sul barbone che lei stava per compilare. _Niente amici, quindi._  


“Non hai nemmeno una...”

“Vorrei fare degli esperimenti, Molly. Potresti procurarmi dei bulbi oculari?” la interruppe lui come se sapesse cosa stava per chiedergli.

“Non credo che sia possibile...”

“Per favore, Molly. Te ne sarei davvero molto grato.” aggiunse con uno sguardo implorante e un sorriso che la fece arrossire.

“Farò quel che posso.” cedette lei che faceva sempre più fatica a negargli qualcosa.

“Grazie.” replicò lui con uno sguardo intenso. “Sto anche cercando un coinquilino. Potresti far girare la voce?”

“Ehm, d'accordo.”

Lui non disse altro e se ne andò lasciandola sola a domandarsi come fosse possibile che quell'uomo fosse così solo.

 

Sherlock era davvero soddisfatto. Aveva appena risolto un caso complesso e aveva trovato un coinquilino che non solo non lo disprezzava, ma che era affascinato dal suo genio e disposto ad accompagnarlo nelle sue indagini. Era anche un ex medico militare, il che lo rendeva decisamente utile.

Inoltre, ora aveva un nemico su cui concentrare le sue indagini.

“Moriarty.” mormorò fra sé mentre guardava all'interno del microscopio.

“Come?” chiese Molly poco distante. “Hai detto qualcosa?”

“No, parlavo tra me e me.”

Lei sembrò delusa e tornò al suo lavoro. Lui la guardò di sottecchi. Molly Hooper sembrava aver sviluppato una qualche attrazione per lui e questo la rendeva più disponibile che mai ad aiutarlo, ma a volte lo costringeva anche ad essere crudele per tenerla a distanza. Ora sembrava essersi rassegnata dopo l'ultima volta in cui aveva tentato goffamente di chiedergli un appuntamento e lui l'aveva depistata parlando del suo rossetto. Forse in un'altra vita avrebbe anche accettato di uscire con lei, ma in questa tutto ciò che gli importava era il suo lavoro, nient'altro. E Molly Hooper poteva essere una distrazione. _Certo, una deliziosa distrazione, ma pur sempre una distrazione._ Zittì quei pensieri e li rinchiuse in una stanza del suo Mind Palace, riprendendo il suo lavoro.

“Sto andando a prendere un caffè... Vuoi...?” propose lei timidamente.

“Sì, grazie. Il solito.”

“Ehm, d'accordo...” annuì dirigendosi verso l'uscita del laboratorio. “Ho saputo che hai trovato un coinquilino.” disse all'improvviso come ricordandosene in quel momento.

“Sì, in effetti.”

“E vi trovate bene?”

“Benissimo. Mi aiuta nei miei casi, quindi lo conoscerai presto.”

“Bene, allora. Sono contenta per te.” concluse la patologa con un sorriso prima di lasciare la stanza.

Sherlock si interruppe per un istante per guardarla allontanarsi. Non c'era nulla di male nell'andare con Molly alla caffetteria. Non era come un appuntamento, dopo tutto. Con uno scatto rapido si alzò in piedi e la raggiunse.

“Ho bisogno di sgranchirmi le gambe.” si giustificò.

Molly reagì con un sorriso luminoso e gli fece strada.

 

_Due anni dopo._

 

Sherlock aspettò che John andasse in bagno per affrontare l'argomento. Molly era concentrata su dei documenti ma era abbastanza rilassata, nonostante fosse stanca per la giornata lavorativa.

“Molly, tu non esci con nessuno al momento, vero?”

“Come?” chiese lei voltandosi di scatto, sorpresa. “No, perché?”

“Che ne pensi di John?”

“ _John?”_ replicò lei con tono vagamente deluso. “John Watson?” ripeté pensando di non aver capito bene.

“Sì, John Watson. È un uomo che può piacerti?”

“Ecco, io... Non ci avevo pensato, in realtà.” mormorò lei con aria nervosa. “È carino, ma non so se...”

“Dovreste uscire insieme. Così lui la smetterebbe di frequentare sciapide ragazzette con il quoziente intellettivo di un girino.”

“ _Ah._ È solo questo il motivo?”

“Se voi faceste coppia lui non avrebbe motivo di abbandonarmi durante un caso per andare dalla sua ragazza... Perché la sua ragazza sarebbe qui, con lui. A lavorare con me allo stesso caso.”

“Quindi tu vuoi che usciamo insieme in modo da non disturbare il tuo lavoro.”

“Vedo che hai capito alla perfezione, Molly Hooper. Allora, organizzo una cena?”

“Una cena? Io e lui?”

“Sì, non è così che si fa?”

Lei si morse il labbro inferiore, come ogni volta che era confusa o indecisa. Ci stava pensando seriamente.

“Va bene, ma solo se tu accetti di conoscere la mia amica Mary.”

“Io? E perché dovrei?”

“Perché se io devo uscire con il tuo migliore amico, tu uscirai con la mia migliore amica.”

“Non era questo lo scopo...” provò a obbiettare lui preso alla sprovvista.

“Mary ti piacerà. Avete lo stesso modo diretto di affrontare le cose ed è molto più intelligente di quanto tu creda.”

“Ma io non esco con le donne... Di solito.”

“Un buon motivo per farlo.” replicò lei con un sorriso incoraggiante. “Serata a quattro o niente. Prendere o lasciare.”

“Ehm... D'accordo, Molly Hooper, ma non prometto che la conoscenza della tua amica porterà a qualcosa.”

“Vedremo.” concluse lei con un sorriso.

 

“Mi ripeti perché ho accettato?” chiese Mary mentre lei e Molly si dirigevano a piedi al ristorante.

“Perché sei la mia migliore amica e lui il mio migliore amico, e perché secondo me avete molto in comune.”

“Hai detto che è spregevole.”

“L'ho detto secoli fa.”

“E che ha una forte personalità.”

“E allora?”

“Questo mi fa credere che sia uno stronzo maschilista che si diverte a manipolare gli altri.”

“E questo da cosa lo avresti intuito?”

“Dal modo in cui ti convince a fare le cose e da come ne parli. Ti comanda a bacchetta, vero?”

“Assolutamente no!” esclamò Molly sulla difensiva. “Ascolta, lui può sembrare freddo e cinico, ma è solo una posa, ok? È una brava persona solo che ha difficoltà a socializzare, tutto qui. Ha bisogno di fare conoscenze e sarebbe bello se fossimo tutti amici, non credi?”

“Sì, va bene... Almeno è un bell'uomo, la serata non sarà del tutto uno spreco...”

 

“Non posso credere che Molly abbia accettato. E neanche che io abbia accettato.” annunciò John mentre erano in taxi.

“John, se proprio devi frequentare una donna non sarebbe meglio se fosse una persona con cui hai veramente qualcosa in comune? Molly ha studiato medicina ed è intelligente. E avete lo stesso gusto per i maglioni orribili...”

“E che mi dici di te? Hai accettato un appuntamento a quattro!”  
“Solo perché altrimenti Molly non avrebbe acconsentito. Penso si sentisse a disagio a uscire da sola con te.”

“Non penso sia questo il problema. Quelle poche volte che abbiamo parlato mi è sembrata perfettamente a suo agio. E, comunque, prevedo un disastro.”

“John, tu e lei siete perfettamente compatibili. Non avrei potuto accoppiarvi meglio nemmeno dopo un'attenta analisi di mercato.”

“Solo perché tu credi che abbiamo delle cose in comune non significa che funzionerà. L'attrazione non è una formula matematica, è più una questione di chimica e istinto.”

“Sono io l'esperto di chimica, John.”

“Ma non di istinto.” concluse l'amico mentre l'auto si fermava di fronte al ristorante.

 

Erano ancora impegnati a osservare il menù e Molly ne approfittava per guardare di sottecchi i due uomini presenti, uno di fronte e l'altro accanto a lei. John era gentile e cortese come sempre, ma non sembrava molto interessato a portare avanti una qualche conversazione.

Quello di cui era più preoccupata, però, era che Sherlock fosse troppo duro con Mary, quindi continuava a osservarli. Lei gli faceva delle domande per conoscerlo meglio, ma lui non sembrava voler collaborare e alla fine entrambi si chiusero in un terribile silenzio.

“Allora, ordiniamo? Ho una fame tale che potrei uccidere qualcuno...” propose John con un sorriso. “Forse avrei dovuto portare la mia pistola!” scherzò ridendo.

Molly sorrise timidamente, ma Mary ne fu immensamente divertita.

“Hai davvero una pistola?”

“Sì, ero un soldato. Un medico militare.”

“Oh, cielo, ma è grandioso. Quindi tu sai sia salvare la vita a un uomo che ucciderlo...”

“Beh, sì, ma cerco di limitare la seconda allo stretto necessario.”

Mary rise ancora e, _Molly ne fu certa_ , sbatté le ciglia.

“Trovo la cosa anche un poco sexy...” aggiunse con voce bassa l’amica mentre guardava John come se lo volesse addentare.

Molly non riusciva a crederci. Si voltò a guardare Sherlock che le rispose con uno sguardo terribilmente annoiato.

 

Dopo la cena, Sherlock e John stavano scortando le ragazze sino a casa di Molly. Non aveva potuto fare a meno di notare come John guardava Mary e come lei lo ricambiasse. Il suo geniale piano era fallito.

“Sherlock, senti...” chiese l'amico quando le due ragazze si erano fermate a osservare una vetrina. “A te Mary non piace, vero? Insomma, ne sono quasi certo, ma vorrei esserne sicuro.”  
“No, John, non sono interessato a Mary.”

“Allora, non è un problema se le chiedo di vederci?”

“Se proprio devi... Ma Molly ne sarà profondamente delusa.”

“Andiamo, Molly è adorabile, ma Mary... Mary mi fa accelerare i battiti.”

“Lo avevo dedotto. Fai pure, ma aspetta almeno domani a farti avanti. Non voglio che Molly si senta rifiutata.”

“Ti preoccupi troppo per lei, è una donna adulta.” commentò l'amico divertito.

“Questa cena è stata una mia idea, non voglio che mi consideri responsabile di una sua delusione... Potrebbe influire sulla sua collaborazione.”

“D'accordo... Sarò discreto.” promise l'amico facendo spallucce.

 

Mary fingeva di osservare un cappotto in vetrina mentre in realtà aveva trascinato via Molly per parlarle in privato.

“Molly, mi spiace dirtelo, ma John mi piace un sacco.”

“L'avevo intuito...” ammise la patologa con un sospiro. “Mi spiace per Sherlock... Sai, lui è così solo...”

“Lo so, lo so, ma John è così carino! Con quegli occhioni dolci e quel sorriso furbetto...”

“Lo trovi davvero più carino di Sherlock?” domandò incredula. “Comunque, lanciati pure, ma sì buona con Sherlock. Non esce mai con delle donne...”

“Era evidente, cara.” commentò divertita l'amica. “Comunque, sarò buona, promesso.”

Si riunirono agli uomini e ripresero a camminare in silenzio.

“Oh, inizia a piovere!” annunciò all'improvviso Mary con aria stranamente esultante. “Io prendo un taxi!” aggiunse alzando il braccio per fermare un auto che passava da lì.

“Ti accompagno!” replicò immediatamente John unendosi a lei.

Nel giro di dieci secondi i due erano spariti sopra un taxi che si allontanava rapidamente. Molly era ancora stupita e si voltò a guardare Sherlock. Non sembrava particolarmente deluso, ma solo infastidito. Al suo sguardo confuso lui replicò con un'alzata di spalle e allargando le braccia.

Inspiegabilmente, Molly scoppiò a ridere. Solo loro potevano infilarsi in una situazione tanto ridicola. Prese Sherlock a braccetto e lo trascinò con sé.

“Andiamo da me, ti offro una tazza di tea.” spiegò con dolcezza.

Lui si accigliò per un secondo e poi accettò con un sorriso.

 

*

 

Molly era seduta in poltrona con una vaschetta di gelato e guardava un vecchio film. Quando suonò il campanello ne fu sorpresa e si alzò lentamente per andare a guardare dallo spioncino. Aprì la porta immediatamente, trovandosi di fronte Sherlock con aria imbarazzata.

“Ciao... Tutto bene?”

“Sì, ecco... A casa non riuscivo a concentrarmi. John e Mary sono alquanto... rumorosi.”

“ _Oh._ ” esclamò lei divertita. “Accomodati.”

Lui entrò nel suo salotto e si sedette nella poltrona, reclinando la testa all'indietro con gli occhi chiusi, emettendo un sospiro di sollievo.

“C'è qualcos'altro che non va, Sherlock?”

“Mmm... Non esattamente.” rispose lui con tono vago. “È solo che qualche giorno fa ho incontrato una persona che non vedevo da tempo.”

“Una persona?”

“Una donna.”

“Oh... E lei è una ex?”

“No, non esattamente. In realtà ci siamo solo stuzzicati per molto tempo... E la sua intelligenza mi ha sempre affascinato, anche più del suo corpo.”

Molly si morse il labbro nervosamente. Perché sentiva quella fitta di gelosia allo stomaco? Non doveva essere gelosa... Ormai aveva capito che Sherlock non la considerava in quel modo, altrimenti non le avrebbe proposto di uscire con John. E lei doveva mantenersi distaccata alla stessa maniera.

“Comunque, è stato imbarazzante.” aggiunse lui seguendo il corso dei propri pensieri. “Alla fine mi sono ritrovato senza vestiti.”

“Allora avete...”  
“No, me li ha rubati.”**

Molly si sforzò inutilmente di non ridere. Dovette coprirsi la bocca per nascondere una fragorosa risata. Immaginare Sherlock lasciato nudo era esilarante.

“Non sei molto gentile, Molly Hooper.”

“Scusa, scusa...” disse lei mentre cercava di calmarsi. ”Deve essere stato deludente. Tu ti aspettavi sesso, giusto?”

“Beh, ecco... era un'opzione.” ammise lui mentre le sue orecchie si imporporavano.

“Comunque, avrei dovuto immaginarlo che non aveste fatto... nulla.”

“E perché?”

“Perché sei tu... Non mi sembri molto a tuo agio con ciò che riguarda il sesso.”

“Ah. Quindi tu credi che io non lo abbia mai sperimentato?”

“Non posso esserne certa, ma questa è l'impressione che dai.”

“Ed è il fatto che non ne parlo continuamente o il mio atteggiamento a farlo pensare?”

“Entrambi, direi...”

Lui si alzò in piedi e la raggiunse sedendosi nel divano accanto a lei. Le prese le spalle fra le mani e la attirò a sé, mantenendo il viso incredibilmente vicino al suo.

“Puoi anche non crederci, Molly Hooper, ma ho avuto modo di sperimentare il sesso in passato, e non ho mai avuto lamentele.”

“Ah, davvero?” chiese lei con la gola secca, cominciando a risentire di quella vicinanza.

 “Certo. Ho passato ore a esplorare corpi femminili, con le mie mani e la mia bocca, ammirando come reagissero a ogni mio tocco mentre infilavo la mia lingua in ogni più intimo anfratto... E poi, naturalmente, sono entrato in loro, pompando vigorosamente mentre sentivo le loro pareti strette e calde avvolgermi, sino a raggiungere entrambi il piacere e riempirle di me.”

Molly rimase paralizzata da quello che quegli occhi sembravano volerle trasmettere e da quello che quella voce calda stava dicendo, procurandole brividi d'eccitazione lungo tutta la schiena. Il suo respiro era accelerato e sarebbe bastato davvero poco per attirare Sherlock a sé in un bacio e poi costringerlo a dimostrare con i fatti le sue parole.

Tuttavia, riuscì in qualche modo a controllarsi e rimase immobile in attesa di vedere cosa avrebbe fatto lui.

Sherlock, d'altra parte, l'aveva osservata a lungo e aveva sicuramente dedotto tutto ciò. Fece un sorriso ironico e poi si alzò dal divano, allontanandosi verso la porta.

“Credo di poter rientrare a casa, ora. Grazie, Molly Hooper.” annunciò prima di uscire dall'appartamento, lasciandola confusa e in uno stato di dolorosa eccitazione.

 

*

 

Sherlock osservò Molly tutta la mattina. Sorrideva continuamente. Mentre faceva un’autopsia, mentre osservava dei campioni al microscopio, mentre faceva la fila alla caffetteria. Qualcosa la rendeva indiscutibilmente felice. Inoltre, aveva un modo diverso di guardarlo.

“Sei innamorata, Molly Hooper?” chiese infine, deciso a chiarire quell’atteggiamento.

Lei si era girata di scatto, accigliandosi, forse rendendosi conto di essersi resa palesemente ridicola.

“Ecco, io… Forse.” Ammise infine mordendosi il labbro inferiore. “È un problema?”

“E perché dovrebbe?” replicò lui con aria disinteressata. “Non ho interesse nella tua vita amorosa, Molly Hooper. Soprattutto dopo che John ha deciso di fidanzarsi con Mary.”

“ _Oh._ ”

“Tuttavia… È piacevole vederti felice.” Ammise lui schiarendosi la gola mentre cercava di non guardarla in viso.

Lei, però, si avvicinò a lui e gli diede un bacio sulla guancia. Sherlock sussultò per la sorpresa e si voltò a guardarla confuso.

“Grazie.” Sussurrò Molly prima di allontanarsi e tornare al suo lavoro.

 

_Un anno dopo._

 

Molly aprì il frigorifero. Nel ripiano più alto c’era una torta che aveva comprato per festeggiare il suo fidanzamento con Tom, durante una cena a casa sua, con le loro famiglie presenti.

Ora, però, sarebbe stata inutile. Nessuna fidanzamento, nessuna cena.

Tom l’aveva lasciata poche ore prima. Le aveva detto che non poteva sposare una donna che chiaramente amava qualcun altro. Lei aveva provato a spiegargli che lei e Sherlock erano solo amici, ma lui non aveva voluto crederci. E poi era stato crudele, dicendole che Sherlock non la considerava minimamente, nemmeno come amica, ma che fingeva soltanto. E che non  l’avrebbe mai amata, ma l’avrebbe solo sfruttata, sempre.

Quando se n’era andato, lasciandola in un bagno di lacrime, lei aveva scritto un messaggio a Mary, pregandola di informare tutti i loro amici che il matrimonio era annullato. Lei non avrebbe mai avuto il coraggio di farlo.

E, ore dopo, stava ancora girando senza meta per la casa, alla ricerca di tutto ciò che le ricordava lui e che avrebbe buttato via. L’ultima cosa rimasta era quella torta. Quella splendida torta con cioccolato e amarene, ricoperta di soffice panna, scelta apposta per compiacere Tom. Stava per prenderla e buttarla via, quando il campanello aveva suonato.

Si era soffiata il naso per l’ennesima volta prima di andare alla porta. Quando l’aveva aperta si era trovata di fronte Sherlock con aria preoccupata.

“Cosa fai qui?” chiese sorpresa.

“Sono venuto a portarti fuori.”

“ _Fuori?_ ”

“Sì, fuori. Hai bisogno di uscire e di distrarti. Magari anche di bere un po’ d’alcol.”

“Ma io non voglio…”

“Ne hai bisogno, Molly Hooper.” Insistette lui. “Non puoi restare tutta la sera in casa a rimuginare sul tuo fidanzamento fallito.”

A quelle parole lei ricominciò a piangere, non riuscendo a trattenersi.

“No, no…” la implorò lui abbracciandola e facendole appoggiare il capo sulla sua spalla. “Perdonami. Scelta di parole pessima.”

“E ora cosa farò?” chiese lei contro il suo cappotto. “Io non posso…”

“Tu andrai avanti come hai sempre fatto, Molly Hooper. Perché tu sei straordinaria e forte.”  Disse lui circondandole il viso con le mani. “E ora andremo in un pub a sfogare tutta la rabbia che provi.”

“Ma che farò con la torta?”

“ _La torta?_ ”

“La torta per il nostro fidanzamento…” spiegò lei indicando il frigorifero.

Sherlock lo aprì e osservò la torta con intensità, come se cercasse di risolvere un complicato puzzle.

“Non preoccuparti, ci penserò io.” annunciò richiudendolo. “Tu vai a vestirti. _Ora._ ”

Lei obbedì, indossando qualcosa di semplice e comodo, e quando tornò in cucina, la torta era svanita.

“Conosco delle persone che non mangiano torte molto spesso e l’hanno accettata con piacere.” La informò lui quando lei chiese spiegazioni.

“I tuoi amici senzatetto, suppongo.”

Lui non replicò, ma le riservò un sorriso complice mentre le apriva la porta. Quella sera Molly si ubriacò, cancellando dalla sua mente il proprio fidanzamento sfumato, e si consolò fra le braccia comprensive di Sherlock.

Forse Tom aveva ragione, Sherlock non l’avrebbe mai voluta, ma era un vero amico e le voleva bene. E con questa consapevolezza riuscì ad affrontare i mesi successivi.

 

*

 

Sherlock era seduto in una poltroncina di velluto e controllava le notizie di cronaca dal suo smartphone per sopportare la noia. Molly gli aveva chiesto di accompagnarla a comprare il vestito da indossare al matrimonio di un'amica. Lui non capiva il perché dovesse essere proprio lui a darle dei consigli sugli abiti. Non poteva farlo Mary? Probabilmente era troppo impegnata a rotolarsi con John...

“Come sto?” chiese Molly risvegliandolo dal suo torpore.

Lui alzò lo sguardo e la osservò. Indossava un abito lillà a tunica che fasciava il suo piccolo corpo, facendo risaltare ogni sua curva. Inoltre, rendeva perfettamente visibili i suoi piccoli capezzoli liberi dal reggiseno.

“Mi diresti se fosse terribile, vero?” aggiunse lei con aria interrogativa.

“No, non è terribile...” rispose lui faticando a trovare le parole adatte. “È… appropriato.”

“Quindi mi sta bene? Non è troppo aderente? Non mi rende ridicola?”

“No, affatto. Sei molto... affascinante.” ammise infine schiarendosi la gola per l'imbarazzo.

“Davvero?” chiese lei con un sorriso timido.

“Naturalmente... Quindi, chi è che si sposa?” domandò lui cercando di cambiare discorso.

“Janet, la sorella di Tom.”

“Tom... Il tuo ex fidanzato?”

“Sì, ecco perché al matrimonio devo essere perfetta.” spiegò lei mentre si guardava allo specchio, ammirando come il tessuto facesse risaltare il suo sedere, cosa che Sherlock aveva già ampiamente notato.

“Potresti non andare.”

“Janet è sempre stata carina con me. E non ho motivo di rifiutare, dopo tutto.”

“Se l'imbarazzo di vedere l'uomo che stavi per sposare e la sua famiglia non ti ferma...”

“Oddio, credi davvero che sarà così imbarazzante?” domandò lei all’improvviso, come colta dal panico.

“Dimmelo tu. Come sai io non sono un esperto in questo ambiente.”  
“Oddio, hai ragione.” ammise lei portandosi una mano alla bocca. “Cosa sto facendo? Non posso presentarmi lì... Sola per di più!”

“Allora non andare.” concluse lui con un'alzata di spalle, ma in realtà sentendosi stranamente felice che lei non si facesse vedere in giro con quell'abito.

“Oppure... Ti andrebbe di venire con me?” chiese lei con tono esitante.

“ _Come?_ ”

“Se non vado capiranno che mi sentivo in imbarazzo. Se invece vado con un accompagnatore allora penseranno che l'ho superata e che sono lì solo per Janet.”

“E se invece sospettassero che il tuo accompagnatore è solo un _escamotage_?”

“Non potrebbero mai esserne sicuri, però... Giusto?” insistette lei facendo qualche passo verso di lui. “Ti prego, Sherlock, io per te lo farei.”

Lui osservò il suo viso. I suoi occhi lo stavano implorando. E poi c'era anche il fatto che in quel vestito era davvero bellissima. Le sottili spalline lasciavano molta pelle scoperta e il morbido tessuto si agitava a ogni suo respiro, permettendogli anche di sbirciare oltre la scollatura... Sherlock sospirò, doveva concentrarsi.

“Quando è questo matrimonio?”

“Tra due settimane. Verrai?”

“Mi terrò libero per te, Molly Hooper.”

Lei sorrise e gli gettò le braccia al collo, costringendolo ad affondare il viso in quel collo profumato e ad avere una visione agevolata della sua delicata schiena.

_Quel matrimonio sarebbe stato un incubo._

 

Molly aveva affrontato quel matrimonio con il sorriso sulle labbra. Nessuno avrebbe potuto dire che era infelice per la rottura con Tom. Si era presentata al braccio di un uomo bellissimo che, probabilmente per aiutarla a non crollare, si comportava con lei in maniera molto galante. Le era stato sempre accanto con un sorriso gentile, posandole una mano alla base della schiena, come a farle costantemente percepire la sua presenza e il suo sostegno, anche quando le era impossibile guardarlo in viso.

Aveva incontrato Tom, naturalmente. Si erano scambiati delle frasi di circostanza e lui sembrava incuriosito dal fatto che Sherlock fosse lì con lei. Era forse geloso? Beh, avrebbe dovuto pensarci prima di lasciarla...

La serata stava volgendo al termine quando Sherlock si era avvicinato al suo orecchio e con un sussurro le aveva proposto di ballare.

Lei aveva accettato entusiasta. Lui le aveva circondato la vita con fermezza e l'aveva guidata mentre le sorrideva. Molly forse aveva bevuto troppo, ma lui non le era mai sembrato così bello e, stranamente, anche lei si sentiva bellissima sotto il suo sguardo così intenso.

“Grazie.” disse mentre si muovevano a tempo di musica. “Non so come ringraziarti per essere qui con me... Non ce l'avrei fatta da sola.”

“Sono a tua disposizione, Molly Hooper. E se dovessi avere qualche altro matrimonio o cerimonia a cui partecipare, sarò sempre disposto ad accompagnarti.”

Lei appoggiò la fronte sulla sua spalla, felice di poter contare su di lui. Stare fra le sue braccia era davvero di conforto. Non le importava di quello che dicevano e pensavano gli altri, sinché era con lui, lei era a casa.

Ci mise qualche secondo a rendersi conto che lui l'aveva stretta maggiormente, appoggiando il mento sulla sua testa. E poi sentì le sue labbra scivolare sulla sua fronte e inspirare il profumo dei suoi capelli. Deglutì, sentendo una scarica di elettricità attraversarla. Alzò lo sguardo, incrociando i suoi occhi e le sembrò di leggervi qualcosa che non aveva mai visto, nemmeno quella sera nel suo appartamento quando parlavano di sesso.

“Io...” iniziò lei con la gola secca.

“Vuoi un po' d'aria?” propose lui come risvegliandosi improvvisamente dai propri pensieri.

Lei annuì, sollevata che lui l'avesse interrotta prima di dire qualche sciocchezza.

Uscirono nel giardino, dove c'era una grande quantità di fiori e piante.

“Meglio?” chiese lui con aria preoccupata.

“Sì, grazie.”

“Sai, credo che tu abbia svolto in maniera impeccabile il tuo dovere di invitata, ma forse ora potremmo andare via.”

“Io e te? Insieme?” chiese lei, dubitando di avere capito bene.

“Certo, prendiamo lo stesso taxi, non ha senso fare altrimenti.”

“Oh, certo... Certo.” acconsentì infine.

Chiaramente aveva letto in quello sguardo qualcosa che in realtà non c'era. Forse era meglio così, però. In quel momento il loro rapporto era così perfettamente equilibrato che  cercare di cambiarlo avrebbe potuto solo rovinarlo.

“In effetti, sono molto stanca. Puoi chiamare un taxi mentre saluto Janet?” propose mentre si dirigeva nuovamente dentro la sala.

Lui annuì con un sorriso prima di prendere il telefono e far partire la chiamata.

 

*

 

Molly portò uno scatolone all’interno dell’appartamento ancora mezzo vuoto e lo posò a terra.

“Oh, è adorabile!” disse guardandosi intorno.

“Sì, non è stato facile trovarlo, ma è davvero perfetto per noi.” Spiegò Mary con un sorriso mentre posava una pianta in un angolo.

“Tu e John sarete molto felici qui.”

“Ne sono certa.” Ammise l’amica con un sorriso.

In quel momento arrivarono gli addetti del trasloco che cominciarono a portare le scatole all’interno della casa a ritmo costante.

“No, non viene. Maledetto idiota…” annunciò John guardando il suo telefono con aria irritata e mettendoselo in tasca. “È ancora offeso perché lascio Baker Street.”

“Eppure dovrebbe essere felice di non averci più fra i piedi! Non faceva che lamentarsi che eravamo rumorosi…”

“Sai che ti dico? Non m’importa. Se il mio migliore amico non comprende quanto questo sia importante per me, è un problema suo. Non ho intenzione di rovinarci il trasloco.” Concluse il dottore con un sospiro prima di abbracciare la sua fidanzata.

Molly li guardò per qualche istante, felice per loro, e poi, temendo di essere indiscreta,si voltò per osservare la casa.

“Vieni, ti mostro il resto.” La invitò Mary poco dopo, trascinandola in un tour per l’appartamento.

Stavano osservando la vista dalla camera degli ospiti quando sentirono delle voci concitate provenire dall’ingresso. Incuriosite si avvicinarono, trovando John e Sherlock intenti a litigare.

“Se sono un coinquilino così pessimo, perché sei così irritato che me ne vada? Ora potrai avere tutto lo spazio e il silenzio che desideri! E potrai passare del tempo con i tuoi veri amici… i composti chimici!”

“Io mi limito a farti notare quanto sia illogico tutto ciò! Condividere l’appartamento con qualcuno che frequenti solo da un anno è assurdo!”

“Sono due anni, idiota. E tu dovresti saperlo, dato che è grazie a te che ci siamo incontrati.”

“Grazie a me, sì, ma non era certo intenzionale. Tu avresti dovuto fidanzarti con Molly!”

“Sherlock, non siamo dei burattini nelle tue mani! E se pensi che Molly sia così fantastica, perché non esci tu con lei?”

“Perché non sono così folle da sprecare stupidamente la mia vita in una relazione sentimentale, come stai facendo tu!”

Calò il silenzio fra i due uomini, che rimasero a guardarsi per qualche istante. La tensione si tagliava con il coltello. John era furioso, e Sherlock forse iniziava a rendersi conto di aver detto qualcosa di sbagliato.

Prima che l’amico potesse cacciarlo, se ne andò, sbattendo la porta dell’appartamento.

Molly lo seguì, voltandosi a guardare John e Mary per un secondo.

“Non intendeva davvero quello che ha detto.” Si sentì in dovere di giustificarlo.

“Oh, sì che lo intendeva.” La smentì John con una smorfia di rabbia.

Lei sospirò e poi uscì dall’appartamento, cercandolo. Lo trovò nel vialetto, fumando una sigaretta.

“Sherlock…” iniziò con tono di rimproverò che lui percepì immediatamente.

“Oh, ti prego, non iniziare, d’accordo?” obbiettò lui spegnendo la sigaretta. “Non ne posso più di sentire prediche.”

“Ehi, non devi trattarmi così solo perché sei arrabbiato.”

“Se sono arrabbiato è perché tutti mi trattate come un bambino!”  
“Se ti comporti come tale non abbiamo scelta!” ribadì lei alzando la voce. “Lo so che ti senti solo. Lo so che hai paura di come sarà la tua vita quando non avrai più John accanto, ma non puoi vomitare cattiverie su tutti per cercare di stare meglio.”

“E perché no?”  
“Perché tanto non funziona!” esclamò lei allargando le braccia. “Lui è il tuo migliore amico ed è normale che ti mancherà, ma sbraitare crudeltà contro il mondo non ti farà stare meglio. E lo sai benissimo.”

“Sempre meglio che essere stucchevolmente gentile con tutti, elemosinando un po’ di affetto come fai tu.”

Molly si accigliò, ferita dalle sue parole, e trattenne delle lacrime di rabbia che stavano per invaderla.

“Credi davvero che essere cinico e crudele ti renda migliore? O che ti impedisca di rimanere solo? Perché sono anni che ti vedo comportarti così eppure non mi sembra che tu abbia schiere di amici!” lo accusò lei di rimando. “E il fatto che io sia _stucchevolmente gentile_ è l’unica cosa che ti ha salvato dall’essere mandato a quel paese tante di quelle volte che ho perso il conto!”

Lui sembrò colpito dalle sue parole, rimanendo in silenzio a osservarla, come se si fosse reso conto di colpo delle cattiverie che aveva detto.

“Stare soli fa male, ma continuando così non farai altro che allontanare le persone che vogliono esserti amiche _nonostante_ il tuo pessimo carattere.” Spiegò ancora lei con il fiato corto per la rabbia. “E, forse sarò anche patetica, e a te sembrerà che _elemosino affetto_ , ma sappi che puoi urlarmi contro quanto vuoi, ma io resterò comunque qui a farti le mie prediche, perché è questo che fanno i veri amici!”

Si ritrovò senza fiato, mentre la rabbia scemava. Lui continuava a guardarla e nei suoi occhi vide del rimorso.

“Hai finito, Molly Hooper?”

“Sì.” replicò con un sospiro.

“Posso dire una cosa?”

“Sì.” Altro sospiro.

“Mi dispiace.” Ammise lui infine facendo qualche passo verso di lei.

“Maledetto idiota…” mormorò lei prima di lanciarsi verso di lui e abbracciandolo con forza. “Ora ti scuserai con John e Mary.” Gli ordinò, con il viso sulla sua spalla, senza mollare la presa.

“Le scuse non sono esattamente il mio forte.”

“Lo farai comunque.”

“D’accordo, Molly Hooper.” Accettò infine lui rassegnato, per poi guardarla in viso e sorridere.

 

*

 

Sherlock stava suonando il violino quando lo squillo del telefono lo interruppe. Si avvicinò e riconobbe il mittente. Era piuttosto tardi e se Molly Hooper lo chiamava a quell’ora doveva essere un’emergenza.

“Ti disturbo? Stai lavorando?” chiese la voce di lei rotta dai singhiozzi quando rispose.

“No. Che succede?”

“Si sposa… Tom si sposa.” Spiegò lei riprendendo a piangere.

“Arrivo subito.” Disse lui prima di prendere il cappotto e lanciarsi in strada alla ricerca di un taxi.

Quando lei gli aprì la porta era un disastro. Con il viso rosso e gonfio per le lacrime e con indosso una vecchia vestaglia di pile a pois.

Lo fece entrare in casa senza nemmeno  dire una parola, mentre si soffiava il naso e ritornava a buttarsi nel letto, arrotolandosi in posizione fetale.

“Che cosa è successo?” chiese lui sedendosi accanto a porgendole i kleenex.

“Mi ha telefonato lui.”  Spiegò lei mentre ricominciava a soffiarsi il naso. “Ha detto che preferiva dirmelo prima che lo venissi a sapere da qualcun altro…”

“Stranamente corretto da parte di un vigliacco come lui.”

“E ha anche detto che ora non si sentiva più in colpa dato che sapeva che ero felice…”

“Si riferiva al fatto di averci visto insieme al matrimonio, suppongo.”

“Già… Ma non era vero… Io non sono felice… Sono sola.” Esclamò lei tuffando la testa nel cuscino e riprendendo a piangere.  
Sherlock si accigliò. Non sapeva mai bene come gestire le crisi di pianto, ma conosceva Molly e sapeva come farla stare meglio. Si stese accanto a lei e, senza dire nulla, la abbracciò lasciando che lei versasse le proprie lacrime sulla sua spalla. Le accarezzò i capelli, godendo del buon profumo che lei emanava, e aspettò che si calmasse. Non ci volle molto, fortunatamente, e lui fu sollevato quando la vide alzare il viso più serena.

“Oh, Sherlock… Cosa farei senza di te?” domandò con un sorriso triste.

“Consumeresti  tutti i kleenex.”

Lei rise e poi si appoggiò nuovamente a lui, sprofondando il viso nel suo collo. Lui la lasciò fare, felice di poterla aiutare.

“Puoi restare con me?” gli chiese lei con tono implorante. “Non mi va di restare sola stanotte.”

“Certo, non ti lascio.”

Lei sorrise e poi lo abbracciò ancora, tendendo il collo per baciargli la guancia. Lui si voltò a guardarla per un attimo e, in quel momento, lei gli diede un altro bacio, questa volta sulle labbra. Sherlock rimase paralizzato per un instante, domandandosi quanto ci fosse di intenzionale in quel gesto e, leggendo nei suoi occhi, capì che anche Molly ne era turbata.

Mentre ogni briciola di ragione nel suo Mind Palace gli urlava di scappare via, il suo istinto però decise diversamente. Si chinò su di lei  e posò nuovamente le labbra su quelle di lei. Erano morbide, calde, salate. Non resistette alla tentazione di succhiarle e di esplorarle con la propria lingua mentre lei le schiudeva, accogliendolo e ricambiando con entusiasmo. Rotolò su di lei, scendendo a baciarle il collo mentre apriva la sua vestaglia, scoprendola alla sua vista. Lei, d’altra parte, iniziò a spogliarlo il più rapidamente possibile e, quando sentì la sua piccola mano sfiorarlo, rabbrividì. Non veniva toccato così da molto tempo e Molly era deliziosamente pronta a soddisfare il bisogno profondo che lo stava divorando.

Quando i loro corpi furono completamente nudi, allacciati l’uno all’altra, ebbe per un attimo il timore che avrebbe perso completamente la ragione. Perché non c’era più niente di chiaro nella sua testa. Tutto quello che voleva era sprofondare in lei, sentirla tutto intorno a sé, calda e avvolgente, unendo i loro corpi sino a che il suo cuore non avesse smesso di battere furiosamente. Aveva represso a lungo il desiderio di esplorare quel piccolo corpo profumato, e ora non c’era nulla che potesse fermarlo dal placare i suoi istinti.

Baciò la sua pelle, accarezzandola con le labbra e con le mani, scivolando fra le sue gambe e raggiungendo il suo sesso umido e invitante.  Il suo profumo, non dovuto a una miscela di oli imbottigliati ma solo il suo personale odore di buono e di pulito, in quel punto del suo corpo sembrava raggiungere l’apice della perfezione. La baciò e la assaggiò, facendosi strada con la sua lingua e le sue dita, sino a portarla a urlare artigliando le dita fra i suoi capelli.

Lui risalì lentamente il suo piccolo corpo, con una scia di umidi baci sino al suo collo, posizionandosi fra le sue gambe.

Rimase a guardare il suo viso sino a che gli echi del piacere non si spensero del tutto, lasciandola con un sorriso soddisfatto, e poi lei iniziò a baciarlo a sua volta mentre la sua piccola mano correva tra i loro corpi, raggiungendo il suo membro duro e caldo. Lo guidò fra le proprie gambe, pregandolo di non esitare ancora.

Lui non la deluse. Entrò in lei lentamente, emettendo un gemito di gioia quando la sentì tutta intorno a sé, come calda seta. Lei sospirò di sollievo al sentirsi riempita da lui, sollevando le ginocchia per averlo ancora più vicino, mentre gli afferrava i fianchi con forza, invitandolo a spingere più profondamente.

Sherlock non perse tempo a rifletterci su, iniziando a muoversi con impeto crescente, usando tanta forza da far muovere il letto e farlo sbattere contro la parete, in un pallido eco del modo in cui lui la possedeva selvaggiamente. Molly si inarcava e muoveva fra le sue braccia, per agevolarlo e per sentirlo più profondamente, e lui si ritrovò a desiderare di vederla sopra di sé cavalcarlo. Afferrandola per i fianchi, rotolò all’indietro, trascinandola e posizionandola a cavallo su di sé.

Lei sorrise, entusiasta, e iniziò a muoversi con foga, facendo in modo di accogliere sino in fondo il suo membro duro, con un ritmo crescente. Lui la sorreggeva per i fianchi, come ipnotizzato dallo spettacolo del suo piccolo seno che si muoveva a ritmo delle sue spinte, mentre sentiva il piacere farsi strada in lui.

E poi percepì le pareti di Molly irrigidirsi spasmodicamente, mentre lei iniziava ad ansimare, portando anche lui a un orgasmo incontrollato. Si accasciò su di lui, posando il capo sulla sua spalla, e il suo respiro caldo gli solleticava il collo.

Mentre i battiti dei loro cuori rallentavano, Sherlock ricominciò a ragionare e, quasi immediatamente, si rese conto di aver commesso un terribile errore. Aveva appena rovinato tutto. Avrebbe dovuto andarsene. Stava per farlo, inventando una qualunque scusa, quando si rese conto che Molly si era accoccolata sulla sua spalla, addormentandosi soddisfatta.

Beh, forse poteva aspettare ancora un po’ ad andarsene, in modo da non svegliarla.

 

Molly era nervosa. Doveva incontrare Sherlock da Angelo e sentiva che non sarebbe andata bene. Quella mattina era praticamente fuggito, inventando una qualche scusa su un caso, ma in realtà gli si leggeva chiaramente in viso il panico.

Sapeva cosa le avrebbe detto. Appellandosi alla sua ferrea e cruda logica, le avrebbe detto che era stato un errore e nulla più. Qualcosa di unico e irripetibile e che avrebbero dovuto dimenticarlo per non rovinare la loro collaborazione professionale.

Non avrebbe potuto ascoltarlo dire quelle cose. Le avrebbe spezzato il cuore e non era pronta ad affrontare qualcosa del genere. Quindi si decise che lo avrebbe detto lei per prima, in modo da preservare un briciolo di dignità e proteggersi come poteva.

Lui la aspettava all’ingresso del ristorante e, come lei notò maledicendosi, era bellissimo. Perché le sembrava ancora più bello ora che aveva avuto modo di sentirlo dentro di sé?

Si erano scambiati un breve saluto di circostanza e poi si erano seduti a tavola con imbarazzo.  Una volta ordinato il piatto del giorno, Molly percepì che era arrivato il momento.

“Molly, senti…”

“Lo so, è stato un errore.” Lo interruppe lei tutto d’un fiato. “Siamo amici e lavoriamo insieme, non avremmo dovuto. Sarebbe meglio dimenticare.”

“Ecco… Sì, è esattamente quello che volevo dire. Mi fa piacere sapere che la pensi come me.”

“Naturalmente.” Mentì lei mentre sentiva una fitta di delusione trafiggerla allo stomaco. “È stato molto bello, ma chiaramente non avremmo dovuto.”

“Sai, Molly, temevo che non saresti stata d’accordo con me. Non pensavo che avresti affrontato la cosa con la sufficiente razionalità…”

Molly si morse la guancia per non replicare, sperando solo che quel discorso si concludesse in fretta.

“Non voglio dire che non sia stato… piacevole.” Aggiunse lui poco dopo. “Lo è stato. Moltissimo.”

“Anche per me.” Ammise lei con un sorriso forzato. “Ma è meglio chiudere il discorso e dimenticare.”

“Questo è un grande sollievo per me, Molly. Temevo che avremmo dovuto discuterne tutta la sera ma, dato che siamo perfettamente sulla stessa linea di pensiero, possiamo anche lasciar perdere la cena.”

“ _Come?_ ”  
“La cena era solo un espediente per chiarire la nostra situazione ma, dal momento che non c’è più nulla da chiarire, possiamo anche evitarla. Angelo capirà.” Spiegò lui alzandosi in piedi.  
“Ma…”

“Se tu vuoi restare, fai pure. Angelo lo metterà sul mio conto.” Aggiunse lui con un’alzata di spalle mentre si rimetteva il cappotto.

“Mi stai lasciando qui?”

“Solo se lo desideri.”

A quelle parole, Molly non riuscì a trattenersi. Si avvicinò a lui e, prima che potesse prevederlo, gli diede due poderosi schiaffi che fecero girare più di una testa nel ristorante.

“Vaffanculo, Sherlock Holmes!” gli urlò contro prima di raccogliere le sue cose e fuggire via.

 

Sherlock si rigirava l’invito fra le mani. Naturalmente sarebbe stato il testimone di John, lui glielo aveva chiesto e non aveva potuto rifiutare. Non era certo questo a preoccuparlo, quanto il fatto che Molly sarebbe stata presente in quanto damigella d’onore.

Erano passate sei settimane da quella disastrosa cena da Angelo e per giorni si era chiesto cosa aveva sbagliato. Insomma, era stata lei a dire che era stato un errore. E, anche se non era stato facile sentirglielo dire, la parte razionale di lui ne era stata grata, avendo così la perfetta via d’uscita.

Ne aveva parlato con John, confessandogli cosa era successo e come fosse deluso di aver ceduto ai propri impulsi.

“Amico, l’hai ferita.” Gli spiegò con uno sguardo di rimprovero. “Quello che lei voleva sentirsi dire era ‘ _è stato un errore ma sono felice di averlo fatto_ ’.”

“Ma perché? Non sarebbe logico!”

“Lo so, ma sono donne e il loro modo di affrontare questo genere di cose è… complesso.”

“E gli schiaffi?”

“La stavi abbandonando al ristorante, come se di lei non ti importasse nulla! Per quello ti avrei preso a schiaffi persino io.”

“E allora cosa proponi di fare?”

“Strisciare miseramente ai suoi piedi.”

Naturalmente, non aveva intenzione di farlo. Si sarebbe scusato per la propria mancanza di tatto quando l’avrebbe vista, ma non aveva intenzione di umiliarsi.

 

Il matrimonio era stato adorabile. Mary era raggiante e John orgoglioso. Sarebbero stati molto felici insieme, ne era certa. Ed era felice di essere stata la causa involontaria del loro incontro.

Stava sorseggiando un calice di champagne quando si ritrovò Sherlock di fronte.

“Ciao, Molly Hooper.”

Naturalmente lo aveva già visto durante la cerimonia, proprio a pochi passi da lei, ma si era imposta di non incrociare il suo sguardo.

“Ciao, Sherlock.” Replicò lei freddamente mentre ruotava nella direzione opposta.

“Vorrei parlarti in privato.”  
“No.” negò lei senza cedere. “Abbiamo già parlato abbastanza.”

“Ma, vorrei spiegarti…”

“Spiegare? Che cosa vorresti spiegare? Il fatto che sei un grandissimo vigliacco?”

“Molly, sono passate settimane, dovremmo superarlo.”

“Certo, e fingere che non sia mai successo, vero? Sono certa che ti piacerebbe molto!” esclamò lei allontanandosi e uscendo in giardino.

Lui però la raggiunse e, afferrandola per un braccio, la costrinse a guardarlo negli occhi.

“Ascoltami, Molly Hooper. Quella sera non sono venuto lì con lo scopo di infilarmi nel tuo letto, d’accordo? Volevo solo confortare un’amica, ma è stato chiaramente un ennesimo errore da parte mia credere di potermi lasciare andare a simili sentimentalismi. Avrei dovuto estraniarmi dal tuo dolore come ho sempre fatto ma, per una volta, ho deciso di essere l’amico che avresti voluto. E poi tu hai iniziato a stringerti a me, a dire ‘ _resta con me_ ’, abbracciandomi e baciandomi… Che cosa avrei dovuto fare?”

“Vuoi dire che ti facevo pena?”

“No, io…”

Un altro schiaffo raggiunse la sua guancia, doloroso come i precedenti.

“Non voglio vederti mai più!” esclamò lei allontanandosi e rientrando nella sala, giusto in tempo per il brindisi dello sposo.

_“A Sherlock e Molly. Se io o Mary avessimo trovato attraenti anche solo uno dei due, oggi non saremmo qui.”_

Gli invitati scoppiarono a ridere e brindarono divertiti, mentre Molly si sentiva sprofondare per l’imbarazzo. Voltandosi vide Sherlock in un angolo, con aria contrita, che si massaggiava la guancia arrossata. Non gli avrebbe dato la soddisfazione di stare ancora male per lui. Prese un altro calice di champagne e si sedette accanto a Mrs Hudson.

 

_Mi dispiace. Ti prego, perdonami. SH_

_Mi sono comportato da stupido e me ne sono reso conto troppo tardi. SH_

_Si avvicinano le feste e, John dice che è anche il periodo del perdono. SH_

_Sono disposto a strisciare ai tuoi piedi, se me lo permetterai. SH_

_Ho bisogno di te, Molly. Nessuno mi capisce come te. Nessuno mi sopporta quando sono insopportabile, tranne te. SH_

_Ti prego, rispondimi. SH_

 

_LASCIAMI. IN. PACE. MH_

 

_Non possiamo parlarne civilmente? John e Mary daranno un party per Natale, potremmo andarci insieme. SH_

 

_No, Sherlock. Non sono più la tua àncora di salvezza. MH_

 

Molly sospirò mettendo via il telefono, sperando che lui la smettesse con quei messaggi. Non che non lusingassero il suo ego ferito, ma ormai era tardi per il perdono.

Non aveva ancora accettato l’invito di John e Mary per Natale e ora dubitava che sarebbe stata una buona idea. Sherlock avrebbe tentato di parlarle e lei non se la sentiva di rifiutarlo ancora di persona, non pensava di averne la forza. D’altra parte, però, se non fosse andata lui avrebbe pensato che fosse a causa sua, e non poteva lasciarglielo credere.

Era ancora indecisa su come comportarsi quando era arrivato un altro messaggio. Con un sospiro, lo lesse.

 

_D’accordo. Allora io non andrò. Così non rischierai di incontrarmi. Addio, Molly Hooper. SH_

 

Avrebbe dovuto esserne contenta, e invece una stupida lacrima le rigò il viso.

 

Sherlock posò il violino e guardò l'orologio per l'ennesima volta. Come il calendario e le decorazioni gli ricordavano, era Natale. In quel momento erano tutti a casa di John e Mary, per il loro party. Proprio tutti, compresa Molly Hooper. Lui era stato invitato, naturalmente, ma aveva preferito non andare. Non aveva spiegato il perché a John e l'amico c'era rimasto molto male. Era stata Mary a giustificarlo, dicendo che doveva avere sicuramente una buona ragione. Lo sguardo che lei gli aveva lanciato, però, diceva ben altro.

_Fai bene a non presentarti dopo quello che hai fatto a Molly!_

E lui non poteva essere più d'accordo.

Erano trascorsi più di due mesi da quella notte che aveva passato con lei. Una pessima decisione, chiaramente. Non che fosse in grado di rifletterci su in modo appropriato con il dolce corpo di Molly sul suo che lo attirava come una calamita...

Si sedette nervosamente sulla propria poltrona e chiuse gli occhi, reclinando la testa all'indietro. Nel suo Mind Palace la vedeva ancora, riusciva persino a sentirne il profumo. Gli sembrava di poter ancora accarezzare quella pelle liscia e delicata, di poter sentire ancora il suo sapore fra le labbra, di vedere ancora i suoi occhi così profondi che sembravano volergli dire quanto lo avesse atteso per anni...

Si risvegliò dalle sue fantasie scuotendo la testa. _Molly lo amava._ Perché non lo aveva capito? In passato aveva pensato che avesse un debole per lui, una cotta simile a quella di un'adolescente. Poi però aveva pensato le fosse passata. Usciva spesso con dei ragazzi, tutti assolutamente indegni anche solo di camminarle accanto. E poi quel Tom con cui era fidanzata... Un vero idiota. Come aveva potuto lasciarla andare? Non aveva gli occhi? Molly era la creatura più dolce e amabile che avesse mai incontrato. Avrebbe volentieri rinunciato a quella notte di passione con lei pur di riaverla accanto a sé, a dirgli quanto era stupido e arrogante per poi indirizzargli un sorriso dolce ogni volta che si faceva perdonare. Perché lei lo aveva perdonato sempre, anche quando non lo meritava. Anche quando persino John lo avrebbe preso a pugni. Anzi, di solito era lei a fare da tramite tra loro, giustificandolo anche quando non avrebbe dovuto.

Cosa avrebbe fatto ora senza di lei? Un nuovo anno stava per iniziare e il pensiero che sarebbe stato _senza Molly Hooper_ gli procurò una dolorosa fitta allo stomaco.

Lei gli mancava così tanto che non riusciva a respirare. Gli mancava tutto di lei, persino i suoi orribili maglioni. Gli mancavano soprattutto i suoi occhi che lo leggevano dentro, facendolo sentire capito come non gli capitava da tanto tempo.

Si alzò in piedi con uno scatto. Era evidente! Come aveva potuto ignorare quello che il suo Mind Palace sembrava urlare in ogni angolo?

Senza esitare, indossò il cappotto e uscì di casa, alla ricerca di un taxi.

 

Molly fece l'ennesimo brindisi. Era un party davvero azzeccato e tutti sembravano felici e a loro agio. Tuttavia, non riusciva a smettere di guardare l'ora. Voleva andare a casa. Fingere di stare bene e sorridere costantemente era molto faticoso.

“Mary, John, io vado.”

“No! Perché?” chiesero i due quasi all'unisono.

“Mi spiace, ma mi hanno incastrato con un turno domattina.”

“Che peccato! Ti chiamo un taxi?” propose John con tono gentile.

“Grazie, ma ho già fatto.” mentì lei con uno degli ultimi sorrisi e che era pronta sfoderare quella sera. “Buonanotte e ancora auguri!” disse a tutti i presenti prima di uscire.

Quando finalmente si ritrovò per strada, sospirò. Voleva andare a casa, svuotare una vaschetta di gelato e infilarsi sotto le coperte a _non_ dormire e a piangere. Questo era più o meno quello che faceva la maggior parte delle sere da quando aveva litigato con Sherlock. Quel bastardo le mancava enormemente.

Come se lo avesse chiamato, un taxi si fermò di fronte a lei. Stava per avvicinarsi ed entrare quando ne scese qualcuno. _Sherlock._  


“Molly.” disse semplicemente con un sorriso.

“Pensavo che non saresti venuto.” replicò lei allontanandosi a piedi.

“Molly, ascolta.” la bloccò lui afferrandola per un braccio e costringendola a voltarsi. “Ci ho riflettuto molto e il risultato è che ti amo.”

Lei deglutì. Non poteva essere vero. Doveva essere un altro dei suoi stupidi trucchi.

“E cosa ti aspetti che ti risponda?”

“ _Ti amo anche io_ sarebbe appropriato.”

“Sognatelo.” rispose lei con durezza mentre cercava di andarsene.

“No, aspetta, Molly, aspetta.” la implorò lui piazzandole davanti. “Ti amo davvero. Disperatamente. Come solo un idiota come me può amare. Faccio tutte le cose sbagliate, ma resta il fatto che ti amo.”

“Sherlock, ho capito. Vuoi che torniamo amici e che io collabori ancora con te, ma prendermi in giro in questo modo non è solo crudele, ma anche inutile. La risposta è sempre no.”

“Non mi credi? Vuoi che te lo dimostri?”

“E come pensi di fare?”

Lui fece un sospiro e si guardò intorno, confuso alla ricerca di parole che non trovava.

“Appunto, non ne sei capace.” commentò lei cercando di andarsene, ma lui le si piazzò ancora davanti.

“Molly Hooper, ti amo così tanto che quando ho bisogno di calmarmi, tu sei il mio pensiero felice.” iniziò lui con aria estremamente seria. “Ti amo persino quando ti sporchi la faccia con la crema del caffè o con il cioccolato dei muffin. Adoro i tuoi stupidi maglioni tanto che mi sento triste se non ne indossi uno per un po'. Amo il tuo profumo, dolce e speziato, che mi fa sentire a casa. La prima persona con cui vorrei parlare la mattina, anche solo per litigare sull'ultimo biscotto, sei tu. Amo come fai il tuo lavoro, in modo che mi sorprende sempre, come se sapessi in anticipo cosa ti chiederò. Amo persino quando mi sgridi perché mi sono comportato male.”

Lui fece una pausa, avvicinandosi a lei, rendendola improvvisamente consapevole di stare piangendo.

“Amo quando piangi, e la tua faccia diventa rossa e gonfia, e io posso essere quello che ti farà ridere, facendoti dimenticare il perché delle tue lacrime.” aggiunse accarezzandole la guancia, asciugandola delicatamente. “Amo tutto di te, Molly Hooper. E se il prezzo da pagare per averti  è rinunciare alla tua collaborazione professionale... Beh, potrò accettarlo.”

“Tu... Tu...” iniziò a balbettare lei scuotendo la testa. “Sei il solito bastardo!” esclamò mentre continuava a piangere. “Mi dici queste cose e io poi come faccio ad odiarti?” chiese lei cercando di riprendere fiato. “E io invece ti odio. Ti odio da morire...”

Lui si avvicinò a lei e le circondò delicatamente la vita attirandola a sé.

“Ti odio, ti odio...” continuava a ripetere lei, incapace di fermarsi o di allontanarlo.

E poi lui si chinò su di lei, baciandola con passione e stringendola a sé con forza.

“Oh, che tu sia maledetto...” disse Molly ridendo fra le lacrime. “Non potrei non amarti neanche se lo volessi.”

“Nemmeno io, Molly. Mi sei entrata nel sangue così profondamente che ora fai parte di me.” sussurrò lui fra le sue labbra, con la fronte posata sulla sua. “La mia Molly. La mia patologa. La mia migliore amica. L'amore della mia vita.”

Molly rise, felice, e lo baciò sino a che non rimasero senza fiato. E le lacrime, così come erano arrivate, sparirono.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note:
> 
> *Il fungo in questione esiste davvero: <http://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/Amanita_phalloides>  
> 
> 
>  
> 
> **Secondo Moffat è così che Sherlock e Irene passerebbero la loro “notte di passione”:  
> 
> 
>  
> 
> <http://www.radiotimes.com/news/2015-06-03/sherlock-and-irene-adler-meet-up-every-six-months-for-a-night-of-passion-reveals-steven-moffat>  
> 
> 
>  
> 
>   


	27. New Toy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!
> 
> Nuovo capitolo, non particolarmente ricco di eventi, e penso che si possa definire PWP…
> 
> Fondamentalmente è incentrato sul fatto che Sherlock può essere un vero bastardo. Adorabile e sexy, ma cmq un bastardo. Non ho altro da aggiungere.
> 
> Buona lettura.

**New Toy**

 

Molly si stava pettinando i capelli ancora umidi dalla doccia quando Sherlock l’aveva raggiunta circondandole la vita da dietro.

“Non andare.” Aveva protestato come un bambino mentre le baciava il collo. “Non posso sopportare di starti lontano tutto il giorno.”

“Dovrai adattarti. Non posso mancare da lavoro.”

“Mi prometti almeno che mi penserai mentre farai le autopsie?” la implorò con tono petulante.

“Sai essere davvero macabro, lo sai?” replicò lei scoppiando a ridere. “Comunque, sai che ti penserò. Penso sempre a te.”

Lui incrociò il suo sguardo attraverso lo specchio e strinse le palpebre prima di cedere a un sorriso furbo.

“Sai, ho comprato qualcosa per noi…”

“Di che genere?” chiese lei preoccupata dal suo tono misterioso.

Lui si allontanò da lei e si recò al suo armadio iniziando a frugare fra le sue cose. Molly lo lasciò fare e finì di pettinarsi. Stava per indossare la biancheria intima quando lui la raggiunse con una scatola.

“Ecco.” Annunciò semplicemente porgendole la scatola.

“ _Ovetto vibrante con comando a distanza.”_ Lesse lei con stupore. “Stai scherzando?”

“No, affatto.” Rispose lui con una smorfia noncurante prima di circondarle di nuovo la vita. “Non sarebbe interessante se tu a lavoro lo… _indossassi_?”

“A lavoro? Sei pazzo?”

“Io terrei il telecomando e tu non sapresti mai quando potrei iniziare a usarlo…” spiegò lui mentre iniziava a baciarle il collo e le spalle per convincerla.

“E se lo usassi mentre sto facendo un’autopsia? Sarebbe pericoloso…”

“Ma anche dannatamente eccitante.” rispose lui facendo scivolare le mani sui suoi  glutei e attirandola a sé per farle sentire la sua erezione. “Solo l’idea, in effetti, mi fa un certo effetto…”

“Sei macabro e depravato…” lo accusò lei mentre sentiva la propria volontà cedere ogni secondo di più. 

Lui rise contro la sua pelle e con la mano libera, aprì la scatola ed estrasse l’ovetto, mostrandoglielo.

“Andiamo, Molly… Fallo per me.”

“Oh, che tu sia maledetto…” esclamò lei alzando gli occhi al cielo. “Sai che non riesco mai a dirti di no.”

Lui alzò un sopracciglio divertito e poi portò la mano fra le sue gambe, trovandola già umida, e inserì il piccolo oggetto di gomma sino in fondo. Molly emise un gemito soffocato. Non era come se l’era immaginato. Non era né freddo né spiacevole.

“Vogliamo provare se funziona?” chiese lui prendendo il telecomando ma senza realmente attendere una sua risposta.

Quando premette il pulsante, Molly emise un urletto. Era una sensazione strana avere qualcosa dentro che vibrava, facendole percepire in maniera più definita il centro del suo piacere…

“Ti piace, Molly Hooper?” chiese lui non riuscendo a trattenere il suo ghigno divertito.

“Oh, stai zitto…” replicò aggrappandosi alle sue spalle.

“Sai, ha tre velocità.” Insistette lui prima di premere nuovamente il telecomando.

Se la vibrazione precedente le aveva dato una generale sensazione di piacere, la seconda velocità sembrava puntare direttamente al suo punto G e aumentava d’intensità ogni secondo.

“Oh, mio…” gemette lei prima di ritrovarsi a urlare di piacere per un orgasmo imprevisto.

Sherlock la sostenne tra le braccia e poi, delicatamente, le estrasse l’ovetto e la portò sul letto.

“Sherlock, cosa…”

“Oh, Molly, vederti urlare di piacere è stato uno spettacolo davvero troppo stimolante…” spiegò lui prendendole la mano e portandola sul suo membro caldo e duro. “Ti voglio.” aggiunse portandolo fra le sue cosce ed entrando in lei in un’unica spinta.

“Sherlock… Devo andare a… lavoro…” obbiettò lei, ma con poco convinzione, soprattutto quando lui iniziò una serie di spinte vigorose che sembravano colpire proprio il centro del suo desiderio.

Pensava che quell’orgasmo l’avesse soddisfatta per il momento, ma sentire nuovamente Sherlock muoversi con tanta foga dentro di sé, le fece capire che si era sbagliata. In realtà aveva solo acceso il suo desiderio, rendendola più ricettiva che mai, e presto si ritrovò nuovamente a gemere di piacere insieme a lui.

“Sei un bastardo manipolatore…” commentò quando ritrovò il fiato.

“Eppure mi ami proprio per questo.” Replicò lui mentre la baciava con dolcezza una volta svanita l’irruenza della loro passione. “Però, promettimi che lo indosserai lo stesso a lavoro.”

“Sherlock… Non puoi chiedermelo sul serio dopo aver visto che effetto mi fa!”

“Ti prego.” implorò lui baciandola ancora.

“So che me ne pentirò…”

 

Molly aveva indossato l’ovetto per tutto il giorno e, sorprendentemente, non era stato fastidioso. Aveva quasi dimenticato di averlo quando, durante la pausa pranzo, si era azionato. Trattenendo un lamento, aveva abbandonato il suo piatto svuotato solo a metà ed era corsa in bagno, aspettando che l’intensità aumentasse e che poi si interrompesse. Con sua sorpresa, però, la velocità rimase al minimo e, dopo circa cinque minuti, si spense. Molly non sapeva se essere delusa o sollevata. Da una parte era contenta di poter tornare al lavoro ma dall’altra il suo corpo era stato stuzzicato inutilmente, e ora si trovava con un cocente desiderio fra le gambe. 

_Accidenti a te, Sherlock._

Si azionò nuovamente un’ora dopo, mentre era sola in obitorio che lavava un cadavere prima di un’autopsia. Fortunatamente era sola, e semplicemente si sostenne al tavolo in attesa che passasse. Anche questa volta, però, dopo cinque minuti di sollecitazione alla velocità minima, si spense. Chiaramente Sherlock aveva deciso di giocare con lei. Una cosa era certa, quando l’avrebbe rivisto gliel’avrebbe fatta pagare.

Quando si azionò per la terza volta, ore dopo, era impegnata a compilare i moduli relativi all'autopsia appena conclusa. Anche se il desiderio che quell'aggeggio le aveva scatenato non era del tutto svanito, si era concentrata tanto sul suo lavoro che aveva smesso di pensarci. E sentirlo azionarsi mentre era seduta alla scrivania la scombussolò non poco. 

“Oh, Sherlock... Che tu sia dannato...” mormorò mentre socchiudeva gli occhi beandosi di quella sensazione.

Molly alzò gli occhi per guardare l'orologio. Il suo turno era quasi finito e presto sarebbe tornata a casa, e allora niente le avrebbe impedito di punire quel ragazzaccio di Sherlock a modo suo.

Questa volta la vibrazione non si interruppe dopo pochi minuti, ma proseguì portandola a un livello di frustrazione incredibile. Riuscì a prendere il telefono e fece partire una chiamata.

“Molly?” rispose la voce calda di lui con un chiaro tono divertito. 

“Dove diavolo sei?” chiese lei cercando di mantenere la voce ferma. “Che portata ha quel dannato telecomando?”

“Sono vicino, Molly. Molto vicino.” rispose lui sempre più ironico. “Vuoi forse che sia ancora più vicino?”

“Sherlock, il mio turno è quasi finito. Lasciami finire queste dannate scartoffie...”

“Allora vuoi che passi alla velocità successiva?” 

Prima che lei potesse rispondere alla sua domanda, la vibrazione aumento e Molly si dovette reggere alla sedia con entrambe le mani per non cadere.

“Oh, Molly.... Riesco a sentire il tuoi respiri accelerare... Sei vicina, vero?”

“Oh, sì...” 

Molly si morse il labbro inferiore perché sentiva che le mancava davvero poco per perdere il controllo. Il rumore della porta che si apriva la spaventò. Non voleva che qualcuno la vedesse in quelle condizioni. Avrebbe rovinato la sua carriera e la sua reputazione!

Voltandosi, però, vide che era Sherlock, che la guardava con il fuoco negli occhi.

Molly non riuscì a trattenersi e si alzò per corrergli incontro e spingerlo contro il muro.

“Tu mi farai morire.” disse prima di baciarlo con rabbia e passione.

Lui ricambiò con entusiasmo, attirandola a sé con forza. Era tra le sue braccia, con il piacere che stava per travolgerla, e iniziò a mordergli l'orecchio e ad accarezzargli i capelli. Lui fece un mugugno d'approvazione e poi, senza preavviso, mise la mano in tasca e premette il telecomando, azionando la terza e ultima velocità. L'orgasmo che aveva atteso per tutto il suo turno, finalmente esplose in lei, costringendola a mordere Sherlock per trattenersi dall'urlare furiosamente.

“Oh, Molly, questo è uno spettacolo di cui non mi stancherò mai.” sussurrò lui baciandola con foga dopo aver interrotto la vibrazione. “Sei così bella quando vieni...”

“Ora basta. È il mio turno di divertirmi.” annunciò una volta che riuscì a riprendere fiato, girando la chiave nella serratura della porta accanto.

Prima che lui potesse obbiettare in alcun modo, si chinò e iniziò a sganciare la cintura dei suoi pantaloni. Liberò velocemente il membro duro e caldo e iniziò a baciarlo. Sherlock reclinò la testa all'indietro e chiuse gli occhi, godendo della sensazione delle calde labbra di Molly su di lui. 

Leccò la sua asta sempre più rapidamente, dal basso verso l'alto e poi, quando lui la implorò, lo accolse nella sua bocca e iniziò a succhiarlo con avidità. Cominciava a percepire il gusto salato della sua eccitazione ed era sicura che fosse vicino al limite.

E allora si fermò, alzandosi in piedi e tornando alla sua scrivania.

“Molly?” disse lui confuso, guardandosi intorno con aria smarrita, ancora con i pantaloni calati e la sua erezione in mostra. “Ma cosa...”

“Mi hai torturato tutto il giorno, credi davvero che ti darei sollievo così in fretta?”

“Ma, Molly... Era solo un gioco!”

“E allora giocherò anche io. Che problema c'è?” replicò lei con freddo sarcasmo.

Lui la raggiunse, incespicando sui propri pantaloni, e si fermò alle sue spalle chinandosi a baciarle il collo.

“Andiamo, Molly... So che anche tu ne hai voglia. Quell'orgasmo non ti è bastato, vero?”

“È sempre più di quello che avrai tu oggi, Holmes.” lo zittì lei con tono asciutto. “A meno che tu non ti faccia perdonare, naturalmente...”

“Farò qualunque cosa, Molly...”

Lei si alzò, fronteggiandolo, e lo guardò divertita. Era ancora con i pantaloni calati e un erezione che doveva essere piuttosto dolorosa da sopportare. E, nonostante l'assurdità di quella situazione, non poté fare a meno di sentirsi eccitata guardandolo.

“Ho ancora quel dannato ovetto...” spiegò lei indicandosi fra le gambe. “Voglio che me lo togli.”

“Naturalmente.” rispose lui con un sorriso esultante allungando le mani verso i suoi fianchi, ma lei lo fermò allontanandole.

“ _Senza mani_ , Sherlock Holmes.”

Lui alzò un sopracciglio divertito dalla sfida e si chinò a terra di fronte a lei. Senza utilizzare le mani, che tenne rigorosamente dietro la schiena, le sbottonò i pantaloni usando solo la bocca... Molly lo aveva sfidato ma non credeva che ci sarebbe riuscito, né che sarebbe stato uno spettacolo così gratificante. Riusciva a sentire le labbra umide di Sherlock anche attraverso il tessuto e, quando le tirò giù i pantaloni con i denti, dovette trattenere un gemito di soddisfazione. Allo stesso modo, le tirò giù gli slip, lasciandola con il sesso bagnato in mostra.

Se qualcuno fosse entrato in quel momento sarebbe stato un uno spettacolo davvero memorabile. Entrambi con i pantaloni calati e lui con la faccia affondata tra le sue gambe. Fortunatamente aveva avuto l'accortezza di chiudere a chiave il laboratorio prima di spogliare Sherlock, ma anche se non l'avesse fatto non le sarebbe importato, non in quel momento con la lingua di Sherlock che si insinuava in lei e succhiava via l'ovetto. Non lo avrebbe creduto possibile, ma sentire lui che glielo toglieva era persino più piacevole di quando era in funzione. Presto si trovò con il respiro accelerato ad emettere versi di piacere, mentre tratteneva la testa di Sherlock affondando le mani fra i suoi capelli.

Era quasi sul punto di urlare quando lui si interruppe. Abbassando lo sguardo si rese conto che le aveva completamente estratto l'ovetto e che ora lo teneva fra le labbra.

Lei lo costrinse a sollevarsi in piedi e glielo tolse di bocca prima di baciarlo con passione. _Oh, lo voleva, disperatamente._ Senza attendere che fosse lui a suggerirlo, si appoggiò sulla scrivania spingendo via i fascicoli che vi erano ancora sopra, e allargò le gambe per accoglierlo. Lui si avvicinò a lei e iniziò solleticarla con la sua punta calda.

“Basta giochi...” sussurrò lei, incrociando le caviglie dietro di lui per costringerlo a sprofondare in lei.

Il sollievo fu tale che entrambi emisero dei gemiti di soddisfazione per il solo fatto di essere finalmente uniti. E poi lui iniziò a muoversi. Se Molly era stata stuzzicata per tutto il giorno, Sherlock evidentemente non aveva fatto altro che desiderarla per tutto il tempo, a giudicare dal modo vigoroso con cui affondava in lei. Erano spinte intense che rasentavano la violenza, ma in quel momento era quello che anche Molly desiderava. Dopo una giornata come quella non desiderava dolcezza ma voleva solo che lui la possedesse in maniera selvaggia e incontrollata.

E così fu, sino a che entrambi non urlarono per il piacere raggiunto, neanche lontanamente preoccupati che qualcuno potesse sentirli dal corridoio.

Rimasero immobili, con il capo di Sherlock poggiato mollemente sulla spalla di Molly e il suo respiro caldo che le solleticava il collo.

“Mai più, d'accordo?” disse lei quando ritrovò il fiato. “O, almeno, non se devo lavorare.” aggiunse poco dopo.

“Va bene, Molly Hooper.” acconsentì lui baciandole i capelli. “Limiteremo i giocattoli alla nostra camera da letto...”

“ _Giocattoli?_ ” ripeté lei notando che aveva usato il plurale. “Ne hai altri?”

Lui rise e la baciò con passione, e Molly seppe che quello era decisamente un sì.

 

 

 

 


	28. Blind Date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! 
> 
> Nuovo capitolo. Questo me l’ha ispirato un episodio di Friends (sì, di nuovo, lo so). La storia non si svolge nella stessa maniera, ma è l’idea degli appuntamenti al buio che mi ha acceso una lampadina. Poi, naturalmente, ci sono delle similitudini, ma non è cmq identica.
> 
> Spero che vi piaccia.
> 
> Buona lettura.

**Blind Date**

 

Molly stava correndo nel corridoio del Barts, doveva raggiungere Sherlock prima che se ne andasse. Per fortuna lo trovò vicino all'ingresso che parlava con John e Mary.

“Sherlock!” lo chiamò per farsi notare.

Il consulente investigativo si voltò a guardarla incuriosito mentre lei lo raggiungeva.

“Non è morto per insufficienza cardiaca...” disse con il poco fiato che le rimaneva mentre gli tendeva un foglio con i risultati dell'analisi.

Sherlock lo lesse con attenzione e poi alzò lo sguardo verso di lei.

“Ottimo lavoro, Molly Hooper. Brillante come sempre.” commentò con un sorriso che la fece arrossire prima di allontanarsi con passo deciso.

Lo vide prendere in mano il telefono, probabilmente per chiamare Scotland Yard. Si prese qualche secondo per ammirare la sua schiena perfetta e poi si voltò per andarsene, quando si rese conto che Mary era ancora lì.

“Avresti potuto mandargli un messaggio. Sarebbe stato più rapido e non avresti dovuto correre.”  
“Doveva leggere personalmente il referto.”

“Certo, naturalmente. E poi i sorrisi nei messaggi non fanno lo stesso effetto, giusto?” commentò la bionda proprio mentre il marito la chiamava dopo aver fermato un taxi.

Senza aggiungere altro, Mary Watson si allontanò con un sorriso sornione.

 

Dopo aver risolto il caso, Sherlock, John e Mary si ritrovarono a casa Watson per mangiare qualcosa.

“Era un sette.” stava dicendo Sherlock. “Appena sopra la media. Ho accettato solo perché ero annoiato. Ho avvisato Gary che non mi muoverò più per qualcosa al di sotto del nove.”

“ _Greg._ ” lo corresse John mentre gli versava da bere.

Sherlock non rispose, facendo spallucce. Mary rientrò in cucina con un sorriso e con in mano il baby monitor e il suo telefono.

“Amy dorme. E ci sta raggiungendo Molly.”

“Bene.” commentò suo marito con un sorriso.

“Molly Hooper?” chiese Sherlock confuso. “Sta venendo qui?”

“Sì.” ammise Mary mentre controllava l'acqua che bolliva per gettare gli spaghetti. “Ho pensato che il suo contributo sia stato essenziale nella tua indagine. Il minimo che potessimo fare era invitarla a festeggiare con noi.”

“Essenziale mi pare eccessivo...”

“L'hai definita _brillante._ ” gli ricordò l'amica con un sorriso malizioso.

“Molly Hooper _è_ una brillante patologa, non ammetterlo sarebbe ipocrita e stupido. Tuttavia non credo che il suo contributo possa definirsi _essenziale_.”

“Non fare il superuomo, Sherlock. Puoi anche essere il più intelligente nella stanza, ma tutti sappiamo che ogni tanto hai bisogno d'aiuto.” aggiunse John schierandosi dalla parte della moglie.

“Questo non significa...”

Lo squillo del campanello lo interruppe. Mary gli lanciò uno sguardo divertito mentre andava ad aprire la porta.

 

Molly aveva aiutato Mary a sparecchiare con piacere. Non le capitava spesso di passare una cena in compagnia. A causa dei suoi turni, la maggior parte delle volte i suoi orari non coincidevano con quelli degli altri ed era difficile organizzare delle serate come quella.

“Ho fatto il doppio turno dieci volte nelle ultime tre settimane. Ormai tutto quello che mi tiene in piedi è la caffeina...” stava raccontando all'amica con un sorriso auto ironico.

“Oh, Molly, vuoi dire che avresti potuto rimanere a casa a riposare e invece hai preferito passare la serata con noi? Non so se essere lusingata o sentirmi in colpa...”

Molly rise mentre riponeva i piatti all'interno della lavastoviglie.

“Non sentirti in colpa, Mary. Posso anche essere esausta, ma dormire non è tutto ciò di cui ho bisogno. Un po' di svago e una serata con degli amici sono altrettanto benefiche per il mio organismo e per la mia sanità mentale.”

Mary annuì e poi si avvicinò a lei con fare cospiratore.

“E dimmi, quanto della tua decisione di passare la serata con noi ha a che vedere con la presenza di un consulente investigativo alto e moro?”

“Mary...” replicò lei con un sospiro. “Non si tratta di questo. Insomma, mi fa piacere che ci sia anche lui, ovviamente, ma non è come credi.”

“Quanto tempo è che non esci con un uomo, Molly?” chiese invece l'amica con aria pensierosa.

“Non ho tempo per gli appuntamenti in questo periodo. Il lavoro...”

“Certo, il lavoro, per non parlare delle ore extra che fai per aiutare Sherlock...” aggiunse Mary con aria saccente. “Molly, hai davvero bisogno di frequentare qualcuno di normale. Qualcuno che sia interessato solo alle _tue_ parti anatomiche e non a quelle che puoi procurargli in obitorio.”

“Io non...”

“Se vuoi posso organizzarti un appuntamento al buio.” propose l'amica con entusiasmo

“E con chi potresti mai farmi uscire?” domandò Molly con un sospiro.

“C'è un dottore molto carino che lavora in ambulatorio con John. Si chiama Rupert. Ti piacerebbe. Alto, biondo, un bel sorriso, modi gentili...”

“Mary, sembra adorabile, ma... Gli appuntamenti al buio non fanno per me.”

“Molly, rimanere sola non fa per te.”

La giovane patologa ci ripensò per un attimo. Volse lo sguardo verso il salotto dove vide John e Sherlock impegnati in qualche tipo di conversazione. Non era la prima volta che giungeva alla conclusione che doveva porre fine al rapporto tossico che la legava a Sherlock. Il problema era che ogni volta che ci provava le cose finivano sempre male per il suo povero cuore... Era pronta per un altro tentativo? 

“E va bene, Mary, ma niente di impegnativo. Sono disposta a incontrarlo per un caffè, solo per vedere come va.”

“Sono certa che andrà bene.” replicò l'amica felice di averla convinta. “Rupert è proprio un bel bocconcino...” aggiunse ammiccando.

Molly rise divertita e continuò a caricare la lavastoviglie.

 

Sherlock aveva accettato di bere qualcosa. Non era sua abitudine farlo, ma John aveva tanto insistito... Stavano ancora parlando dei dettagli del caso quando Mary e Molly erano riemerse dalla cucina.

“John, mi puoi dare il numero di Rupert?” chiese Mary con aria disinvolta.

“Certo, ma per cosa ti serve?”

“Per Molly.”

Sherlock volse lo sguardo verso la patologa che arrossì violentemente. Cosa stava succedendo? Mary si era forse messa in testa di aprire un'agenzia matrimoniale?

“Oh, capisco. Beh, in questo caso, eccolo.” disse John passandole un biglietto da visita con un sorriso d'approvazione.

“Tranquilla, Molly. Ora penso io a te.” aggiunse Mary per rassicurarla.

Lei però non sembrò entusiasta di quella sceneggiata. Chiaramente si sentiva in imbarazzo.

“Ecco, io sono piuttosto stanca. È meglio che vada. Ci si vede nei prossimi giorni.” si congedò velocemente raccattando il suo cappotto e la sua borsa. 

In meno di un minuto era uscita dall'appartamento dei Watson.

Sherlock non aveva commentato. Aveva semplicemente osservato la situazione. Non poteva però dire di essere favorevole all'iniziativa dei suoi amici. Trovare un fidanzato a Molly Hooper non era loro compito e, a giudicare dal modo in cui l'avevano messa a disagio, non ne erano nemmeno in grado.

“State sprecando il vostro tempo.” disse semplicemente dopo aver svuotato il suo bicchiere. “Non renderete Molly felice con un incontro combinato.”

“E tu sei un esperto su come renderla felice, vero, Sherlock?” replicò Mary con sguardo accusatore.

“Ne so abbastanza per capire che è un errore.”

“Ma d'altra parte tu cosa ne puoi sapere di appuntamenti al buio o anche solo di appuntamenti normali?” rimarcò l'amica con freddezza.

A quelle parole si alzò in piedi e fronteggiò Mary Watson.

“Ho fatto qualcosa per irritarti?” domandò confuso.

“Sai bene che il motivo per cui lei è sola sei tu. Lascia in pace Molly. Lasciala vivere la sua vita.”

“Non ho mai voluto impedirglielo.”

“Eppure lo fai.” lo accusò con un sospiro. “Se davvero tieni alla sua felicità, lascia che faccia il possibile per essere felice.”

“E pensi che un appuntamento al buio potrebbe renderla felice? Con un uomo che si chiama Rupert?” domandò con aria disgustata.

“È un inizio.” replicò lei facendo spallucce. “E, per la cronaca, forse anche tu avresti bisogno di un appuntamento, al buio o no.”

A quelle parole, Sherlock sbuffò, mise il cappotto e uscì senza dire una parola.

 

Molly si guardò nuovamente allo specchio. Quel vestito era stata una buona idea? Non era troppo elegante per un caffè? Forse avrebbe dovuto mettere dei pantaloni... O qualcosa di casual. Sì, ma cosa? Nel suo armadio c'erano ben poche cose che si potessero definire casual e che potessero andare bene per un appuntamento al buio.

Alla fine, con un sospiro, si arrese. Avrebbe tenuto il vestito. Poteva sempre dire che aveva un impegno successivo per cena.

Uscì di casa ripetendosi che sarebbe andata bene. Si fidava del giudizio di Mary.

Stava per entrare nella caffetteria quando ricevette un messaggio. Stava per ignorarlo, ma poi si disse che poteva essere Rupert che l'avvisava di un ritardo.

 

_Emergenza improvvisa, devo correre in ospedale. Mi dispiace. R._

 

 Le spalle di Molly si abbassarono per la delusione. Tutte quelle aspettative, tutto quel nervosismo, per niente.

Cercando di ricacciare indietro le lacrime, fece dietro front e tornò a casa.

 

“John, trovami una donna con cui uscire stasera. E non dirlo a Mary.” aveva esordito il consulente investigativo quella mattina quando aveva chiamato il suo migliore amico.

L'altro, aveva balbettato sorpreso, ma non sembrava essere eccessivamente stupito, come se si fosse aspettato qualcosa del genere da lui, prima o poi. E, in quel caso, doveva esserci lo zampino di Mary. John non era così intuitivo.

La sera prima aveva incontrato Molly al Barts. Era bastato un semplice sguardo per dedurre dai suoi movimenti nervosi e le sue risatine che aveva fissato quel famoso appuntamento al buio. Non era stato difficile dedurre che era anche andata in un centro estetico e aveva fatto shopping per l'occasione. Un vestito, a quanto aveva capito.

Non aveva commentato, aveva finito la verifica di quel corpo in obitorio e se n'era andato, sentendosi incredibilmente infastidito. Dopo aver chiuso il caso ed essere tornato a Baker Street, non aveva fatto altro che continuare a pensare a quel vestito.

Come sarebbe stato? Nero e aderente che le avrebbe dato un'aria seria e misteriosa? O magari sarebbe stato morbido e di colori scuri e profondi, come il bronzo o il petrolio, che avrebbero fatto risaltare i suoi occhi castani? Oppure sarebbe stato giallo e luminoso, come quello che aveva al matrimonio dei Watson, che metteva in evidenza il suo sorriso?

Dopo aver passato la notte a pensarci, aveva deciso che non erano affari suoi di che colore comprava i vestiti Molly Hooper. Tanto più che non sarebbero stati i suoi occhi ad ammirarlo, ma quelli di un certo Rupert.

Tuttavia quella sensazione di fastidio non cessò. E non ne capiva il perché. Che cosa c'era nell'idea che Molly Hooper avesse un appuntamento al buio a irritarlo così tanto? Lei poteva uscire con qualunque idiota, lui non glielo avrebbe impedito. Tanto finiva sempre nello stesso modo... E se questa volta fosse stato diverso? E se Mary, con il suo intuito fuori dal comune, avesse davvero trovato l'uomo perfetto per Molly Hooper? Cosa ne sarebbe stato della loro collaborazione professionale? Cosa ne sarebbe stato della loro amicizia? _Cosa ne sarebbe stato di lui?_

Senza perdere tempo in ulteriori riflessioni aveva chiamato John per chiedergli di procurargli un appuntamento. Se Molly poteva uscire con qualcuno, allora anche lui poteva farlo. E, quando lei lo avrebbe saputo, le avrebbe sicuramente confermato che lui non era geloso e che non aveva nessun interesse a impedirle di frequentare aitanti dottori. Molly Hooper era libera di uscire con chiunque e lui non ne era affatto geloso. 

Continuò a ripeterselo per tutto il giorno, ma quello strano fastidio non sembrò abbandonarlo neanche quando incontrò la ragazza con cui aveva appuntamento.

Si chiamava Katie ed era un'infermiera dell'ambulatorio dove lavoravano John e Mary. Aveva circa venticinque anni, mora, gesticolava troppo e aveva una strana risatina che faceva venire voglia di ficcarle un calzino in gola. Si era presentata all'appuntamento con una minigonna vertiginosa che non era decisamente adatta alla sua conformazione fisica, e alla vista di Sherlock aveva emesso un gemito di approvazione alquanto volgare. Lui, però, non aveva commentato. Al contrario del suo solito, aveva semplicemente annuito e finto che tutto andasse bene mentre si dirigevano al tavolo del ristorante.

Lei parlò per tutta la sera del suo lavoro in ambulatorio, dei suoi viaggi in Tailandia, della macchina nuova che intendeva comprare e dei suoi vicini rumorosi. Sherlock la ascoltava a mala pena, ma annuiva e sorrideva quando lei sorrideva, sino a ritrovarsi con un dolore fastidioso ai muscoli della faccia.

“Che mi dici di te? So che sei un detective famoso...” chiese infine la donna quando si stancò di parlare.

“ _Consulente investigativo_.”

“E cosa fai nel tempo libero?”

“Suono il violino e faccio esperimenti chimici nella mia cucina.”

“Oh... Interessante.” disse lei mentre allungava una mano sul tavolo cercando quella di lui. “Non sono mai stata con un violinista.”

Sherlock ritrasse la mano, come se lo avesse scottato, e la alzò per chiamare il cameriere.

“Il conto, grazie.”

Katie ne rimase inizialmente sorpresa, ma poi sorrise. Chiaramente aveva male interpretato il suo interesse a lasciare il ristorante, probabilmente pensando che desiderasse rimanere solo con lei. 

Niente di più sbagliato.

“Allora, da me o da te?” chiese quando uscirono dal ristorante.

“Katie, credo che una passeggiata ci farebbe bene, non credi?”

“Ecco, io ho i tacchi...”

“Un ottima occasione per testarne la resistenza.” disse lui prendendola per mano.

“Ma dove andiamo? Questa non è esattamente una zona per passeggiare. O forse abiti qui?”

“No, io abito altrove.” negò lui guardandosi intorno alla ricerca di qualcosa.

“E allora...”

La frase fu interrotta quando si scontrarono con una figura minuta avvolta in un vecchio cappotto. Proprio la figura che i suoi occhi avevano cercato a lungo in quella strada.

“Ciao, Molly Hooper.” disse con un sorriso trionfante.

“Oh, Sherlock... “ replicò lei con aria imbarazzata.

Non poté fare a meno di notare che non indossava alcun vestito sotto quel cappotto, ma quello che poteva essere definito un pigiama. Inoltre, aveva gli occhi arrossati e tra le mani una bottiglia di vodka appena acquistata nel negozio dietro l'angolo. Evidentemente il suo appuntamento al buio non era andato bene.

“Salve.” disse Katie cercando di farsi notare.

“Oh, ehm, salve.” replicò Molly con un sorriso tirato. “Scusatemi, ma devo andare.” aggiunse allontanandosi in tutta fretta. 

Sherlock rimase a guardarla accigliato. Non sembrava che il piano di Mary stesse rendendo Molly molto felice. E quella storia degli appuntamenti lo aveva decisamente stufato.

“Una tua amica?” chiese Katie per attirare la sua attenzione.

“Sì, infatti.” ammise lui con un sorriso sollevato. “Katie, credo che si sia fatto tardi. Dovresti andare a casa.”

“Ma, come...”

Lui ignorò le sue proteste e le fermò un taxi.

“È stata una serata... istruttiva. Buonanotte.” aggiunse dopo averla fatta sedere a bordo, e si allontanò mentre l'auto si metteva in moto, senza degnarla di un secondo sguardo.

Sherlock camminò rapidamente sino al palazzo in cui abitava Molly Hooper e pochi minuti dopo era alla sua porta.

Quando lei la aprì sembrava essere ancora più turbata, con gli occhi più rossi e lucidi di prima.

“Cosa fai qui? Dov'è la tua amica?” chiese sorpresa notando che era solo.

“L'ho messa su un taxi. E dov'è il tuo appuntamento?”

Lei si morse il labbro. Forse non pensava che lui avesse capito, o forse era andata troppo male per parlarne.

“Ha avuto un contrattempo.”

“Ti ha dato buca?” domandò lui incredulo. “Ma come ha osato? Persino io so che è una cosa che non si fa.”

“Ha avuto un'emergenza in ospedale.”

“Molly, quante volte hai visto John correre per un'emergenza in ospedale?”

Il viso di lei si contrasse in una smorfia di dolore, mentre il suo mento iniziò a tremare. Grosse lacrime iniziarono a scendere copiose sulle sue guance.

Sherlock si maledì mentalmente. Perché non stava mai zitto? Senza aspettare altro, raggiunse Molly e la strinse in un abbraccio. Lei si appoggiò a lui e pianse ininterrottamente per un tempo incalcolabile.

Quando rialzò il viso arrossato, sembrò sentirsi meglio. 

“Lo sapevo che sarebbe finita così. Perché mai un aitante dottore dovrebbe voler uscire con me? Deve aver visto una mia foto o aver saputo cosa faccio per vivere e ha semplicemente rinunciato.”

“Molly, non è colpa tua. È un idiota, è evidente.”

 “Non avrei dovuto accettare di vederlo...”

“Se c'è qualcuno che ci perde, è solo lui.”

“Avevo comprato anche un vestito!”

“Sono certo che lo indosserai per qualcuno che lo meriti davvero.”

Molly sorrise alle sue parole e sospirò.

“Anche tu avevi un appuntamento. È stata Mary a organizzarlo?”

“John. Chiaramente nessuno dei coniugi Watson ha la minima idea di come si organizzino degli appuntamenti al buio.”

“Cosa aveva che non andava?” chiese lei mentre si asciugava il viso. “Sembrava carina.”

“Era solo stupida come un pezzo di legno e volgare come una... Comunque, non importa. Non ero davvero interessato a uscire con una donna.”

“Ah no? E allora perché?” domandò mentre si sedeva sul suo divano.

“Volevo dimostrare qualcosa.” rispose lui sedendosi accanto a lei. 

“E cioè?”

“Che anche io posso avere degli appuntamenti. E che non ho interesse a impedirti di uscire con degli uomini, perché non sono assolutamente geloso...”

“Perché dovresti esserne geloso?”

Lui sospirò, rendendosi conto che avrebbe dovuto vuotare il sacco. E forse era l’idea migliore.

“Perché, Molly Hooper, a quanto pare lo sono. _Dannatamente._ ”

Lei spalancò le palpebre sorpresa. Non sembrava riuscire a credere alle sue parole.

“L'idea che tu uscissi con questo Rupert mi ha infastidito sin da subito e ho passato la scorsa notte a cercare di non pensare a te insieme a lui...”

“Ma tu... Tu non mi hai mai voluto.”

Sherlock sorrise. Non era facile spiegarle quanto in realtà l'avesse sempre voluta, solo che non era stato facile rendersene conto. Senza aggiungere altro, aveva alzato una mano per circondarle il viso e poi si era avvicinato a lei baciandola con dolcezza.

Lei sembrò esitare, ma poi si lasciò andare, ricambiando il bacio.

“Sai, mi piacerebbe molto vedere il tuo vestito nuovo.” sussurrò lui mentre le baciava il viso e il collo. “E poi mi piacerebbe sfilartelo.” aggiunse con malizia.

Molly rise divertita e a lui sembrò, in quell'esatto momento, di averla resa davvero felice. Contrariamente a quanto pensava Mary Watson, lui era perfettamente in grado di rendere felice Molly Hooper.

 

*

 

Mary chiuse la telefonata con un sorriso trionfante.

“Allora?” chiese suo marito mentre le porgeva una tazza fumante.

“Tutto secondo i piani.”

“Non so se tu sia geniale o pazza, davvero.” commentò John Watson. “Imbrogliare quei due con dei finti appuntamenti al buio solo per fargli capire quanto in realtà fossero fatti l'uno per l'altra. Questa idea poteva venire solo a te.”

“Beh, tecnicamente erano dei veri appuntamenti, ma studiati per essere assolutamente terribili.”

“E dimmi, quanti favori dovremo restituire a Katie e Rupert per questo?”

“Niente che non possiamo affrontare, amore mio. E, comunque, ne vale la pena per vedere finalmente Sherlock e Molly insieme, non credi?”

John scoppiò a ridere e poi baciò la moglie in un gesto complice. Se mai avesse avuto dei dubbi di aver sposato la donna giusta, erano appena stati definitivamente fugati.

 


	29. Under the Rain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!
> 
> Rieccomi con un nuovo capitolo dopo essermi ripresa dalla visione della clip dello special... Ok, ripresa è una parola grossa, in realtà ho ancora le palpitazioni...
> 
> Anyway, nuovo capitolo. E lo spunto questa volta è uno dei più diffusi cliché romantici: un bacio sotto la pioggia. Non ho proprio resistito...
> 
> Spero vi piaccia.
> 
> Buona lettura.

**Under the Rain**

 

 

Era un uggioso pomeriggio di ottobre e sembrava che la pioggia non volesse più smettere di cadere. Sherlock e John erano occupati nel rivedere le prove del caso che stavano seguendo, il detective seduto a uno dei microscopi del Barts, mentre il suo blogger riesaminava foto e fascicoli seduto poco distante. Anche Molly si rendeva utile sfogliando un libro di medicina sulle malattie del sangue rare. Erano impegnati tutti e tre in silenzio, troppo concentrati per comunicare tra loro. 

_O, almeno, così avrebbe dovuto essere._

In realtà, a differenza delle sue abitudini, Sherlock faticava a concentrarsi. Tutto gli sembrava sfuggente e a ogni rumore alzava lo sguardo guardandosi intorno. Sembrava proprio non riuscire ad acquietare il proprio corpo e la propria mente, ma perché? Aveva un caso a cui lavorare che era almeno un nove. Avrebbe dovuto essere estasiato alla sola idea e invece lo trovava terribilmente noioso. Cosa gli stava succedendo? Se neanche un caso da nove riusciva più a distrarlo, dove sarebbe andato a finire?

Uno sbuffo e il rumore di un libro che si chiudeva con un tonfo attirò la sua attenzione ancora. Molly si era alzata dalla sedia stiracchiandosi.

“Ragazzi, ho bisogno di un caffè.” spiegò con un sorriso. “Lo prendo anche per voi?” aggiunse guardando verso Sherlock.

“Grazie, Molly.” rispose lui sorridendole istintivamente sino a che lei non lasciò il laboratorio chiudendo la porta alle proprie spalle.

Sherlock tornò al suo microscopio e, finalmente, riuscì a focalizzarle la propria attenzione. Probabilmente era la prospettiva del caffè in arrivo ad aiutarlo, o almeno così pensò irrazionalmente.

“Sherlock... posso chiederti una cosa?” chiese John, all'improvviso, distraendolo.

“Riguarda il caso?”

“Non proprio.”

Sherlock sbuffò. Ora che finalmente riusciva a concentrarsi John doveva proprio interromperlo con qualche sciocchezza?

“E va bene, se proprio non puoi trattenerti...”

“Hai mai pensato all'ipotesi che... Cioè, hai mai provato a considerare... Insomma, forse dovresti...”

“John, mi hai interrotto solo per balbettare? Di cosa parli? Cosa avrei dovuto considerare?”

“Molly.” rispose semplicemente l'amico, dicendo velocemente quel nome come se avesse paura di non riuscire a trovare il coraggio di affrontarne le conseguenze.

“ _Considerare Molly_?” ripeté Sherlock accigliandosi confuso. “In quale contesto?”

“Mi riferisco a un contesto... sentimentale.”

“E perché dovrei mai fare una cosa simile?”

“Perché lei ti piace, e molto. Anzi, forse ne sei addirittura innamorato.”

“Io... _Cosa?_ ” domandò incredulo. “John, hai forse annusato qualche sostanza tossica in questo laboratorio?”

“No, Sherlock. Sono serio.”

I due rimasero a fissarsi per qualche secondo, uno determinato e malizioso, l'altro preoccupato e accigliato.

“John, come puoi pensarlo?”

“Beh, vediamo, vuoi una lista?” disse il medico con un sorriso. “Tu la guardi continuamente. Qualunque cosa faccia, il tuo sguardo la segue costantemente. Se ti passa accanto annusi il suo profumo. E le sorridi, sempre. Sorridi così tanto da diventare quasi irriconoscibile. E sono certo che hai anche fatto dei sogni erotici su di lei...”

“Cosa? No! John, no!” obbiettò lui in maniera isterica alzandosi in piedi. “Io non mi comporto così! E, forse ho anche fatto dei sogni su Molly Hooper, ma non erano di quel genere.”

“Ah, no? E di che genere erano?” insistette l'amico con sguardo furbo. “C'era comunque qualcosa di intimo, vero?”

“Io non... Non intendo raccontarti i miei sogni! Non sei uno strizzacervelli!” si lamentò Sherlock che ormai quasi urlava.

“Va bene, va bene.” rispose John alzando le braccia al cielo in segno di resa. “Mi chiedo solo perché ti scaldi tanto se non provi nulla per lei...” aggiunse con ironia mentre ricominciava a sfogliare il fascicolo.

“John Watson, non che siano affari tuoi, ma io non provo assolutamente nulla per Molly Hooper!”

Sherlock rimase a fissarlo in segno di sfida, sperando che l'amico ora avrebbe abbandonato quell'argomento così sciocco, ma poi notò che lui non lo guardava più. Il suo sguardo era diretto alle sue spalle. Il detective si voltò e vide Molly sulla soglia, con in mano i caffè e gli occhi lucidi.

“Ecco, io...” disse lei posando i bicchieri di carta sulla scrivania. “Scusatemi.” aggiunse uscendo nuovamente dal laboratorio.

“Complimenti, amico.” commentò John Watson. “Visto cosa porta la negazione?”

“John Watson, chiudi il becco.” replicò Sherlock prima di uscire alla disperata ricerca di Molly.

 

Molly aveva iniziato a correre, non sapendo bene dove andare a nascondersi. Era stato uno dei momenti più umilianti della sua vita. Certo, la presenza solo di John era stata un'attenuante, almeno c'erano meno testimoni di quanti ce ne fossero quel tragico Natale di qualche anno prima.

Questa volta, però, faceva più male perché, dopo tanto tempo, Sherlock si era finalmente avvicinato a lei. La trattava gentilmente, la rispettava. La considerava una pari. E sentirlo dichiarare che non provava _assolutamente nulla_ per lei, nemmeno un minimo d'affetto, era come una pugnalata in pieno petto. Dopo tutto quello che avevano passato, quello che lei aveva fatto per lui, non credeva che lui avrebbe potuto essere ancora così crudele...

Vedendo una delle uscite di servizio aperte, la attraversò, finendo nel cortile sotto la pioggia. Appoggiò la fronte al muro, dando sfogo al dolore che le era salito in gola, piangendo disperatamente. 

Perché? Cosa aveva mai fatto di male per soffrire tanto a causa di Sherlock Holmes? Stava forse scontando una segreta condanna? Perché non poteva semplicemente passare oltre?

“Molly.” la nota voce maschile la fece sussultare. 

Che cosa voleva ancora? Gongolare del suo dolore? Beh, non gli avrebbe dato una simile soddisfazione. Avrebbe cercato di mantenersi il più distaccata possibile. Con un gesto rapido si asciugò le lacrime e le sbavature di trucco prima di voltarsi.

“Cosa vuoi, Sherlock?” rispose cercando di sembrare dura e fredda, probabilmente senza risultato.

“Mi dispiace... Non so cosa hai sentito, ma ti assicuro che...”

“Ho sentito che non provi nulla per me. Niente di niente. Nemmeno un po' di amicizia. O gratitudine. O un minimo di affetto. Niente. _Assolutamente niente_.”

“Non è come credi... Quella frase è decontestualizzata...”

“E allora contestualizza!” lo interruppe lei con rabbia mentre le lacrime ricominciavano a pungerle gli occhi.

“John insisteva che io... Lui è un sentimentale e crede che tutti... Ma io intendevo solo che non... Insomma, ero solo frustrato dalla sua mente comune e prevedibile... Non intendevo davvero... Dopotutto, credo che sia ovvio, ormai... Giusto?”

Molly non aveva capito una parola. Di cosa diavolo parlava? Cos'era? L'ennesimo modo per prendersi gioco di lei?

“Cosa?” chiese con irritazione crescente. “Che cosa dovrebbe essere ovvio, Sherlock?”

“Che io... Non sono un sentimentale come John, ovviamente, ma, ecco... Io tengo molto a te.”

“Ah, sì?” replicò lei sospettosa. “E, allora, dimmi, in che modo?”

“Mi preoccupo della tua incolumità e salute.” Iniziò a spiegare con serietà. “Chiedo costantemente a Mycroft di verificare che tu sia al sicuro. Ho fatto in modo che i tuoi superiori non ti facciano fare più doppi turni e mi assicuro che tu non salti nessun pasto quando lavoriamo.”

“Quindi, cosa sono? Una povera orfanella che hai adottato?”

“No! Io non...” replicò lui frustrato e poi fece qualche passo verso di lei, sino a fermarsi con il viso di fronte al suo.

Ormai erano entrambi fradici di pioggia, con gli abiti bagnati e pesanti. Grandi gocce cristalline scivolavano dai capelli di Sherlock al suo viso perfetto.

“Molly, tu sei importante per me, ma in un modo che mi è difficile spiegare.”

“Provaci.” lo sfidò lei, ancora troppo arrabbiata per cedere.

Lui fece un profondo respiro e la fissò intensamente mentre si mordeva il labbro inferiore.

“Sei costantemente nei miei pensieri.” Iniziò infine, arrendendosi. “Il mio Mind Palace aveva una stanza per te, ma poi era così piena che non riuscivo più a chiudere la porte. Hai invaso ogni angolo disponibile, in ogni stanza, in ogni corridoio, in ogni rampa delle scale. Sei ovunque con piccoli dettagli che sembrano insignificanti, eppure... Avrei potuto liberarmene. Cancellarli o buttarli in un angolo buio delle cantine, ma non l'ho fatto. Sei rimasta lì, a farmi compagnia. E ormai sei parte di me.”

Molly deglutì, non riusciva a capire del tutto quello che lui intendeva, ma sentiva che era qualcosa di bello. Un dolce calore sembrava allargarsi all'altezza del suo petto.

“John, sostiene che tu mi piaccia molto. Che probabilmente sono innamorato di te.”

“Davvero?” chiese lei mentre in lei si accendeva la speranza che il Dottore avesse ragione.

“Dice che ti seguo sempre con lo sguardo, qualunque cosa tu faccia, che annuso i tuoi capelli quando mi passi accanto e sorrido stupidamente in tua presenza.”

“E tu cosa puoi dire al riguardo?”

“Non me n’ero reso conto, ma... Sembrerebbe vero. Sarebbe l’unica spiegazione logica.” ammise con naturalezza. “Quando siamo nella stessa stanza non riesco a smettere di percepire la tua presenza, come se sentissi reagire lo spazio circostante a ogni tuo movimento. Registro ogni tuo gesto, profumo, colore, senza nemmeno più rendermene conto. Probabilmente è così che sei penetrata in maniera così capillare nel mio Mind Palace. Deve essere per questo che oggi non riuscivo a concentrarmi sulle prove al microscopio...” concluse come se avesse avuto improvvisamente un’illuminazione. 

“Sherlock, tutto questo è molto dolce, ma cosa significa? Per me, cosa cambia? Perché siamo ancora al punto di quattro anni fa!”

“No, Molly!” esclamò lui stringendole le braccia con le mani, forse un po' troppo fermamente, ma senza farle male. “Non siamo a quel punto. Tu sei diventata il mio faro di luce. Mia amica, confidente, complice... Ho bisogno di te come di nessun altro. Nessuno mi fa sentire bene come te, Molly Hooper.” spiegò con voce tremante per il freddo che ormai gli era penetrato nelle ossa, e forse anche per l'emozione del momento. “Sei anche l'unica protagonista dei miei sogni, consigliandomi, aiutandomi... coccolandomi.”

“Allora tu...” iniziò lei esitante. “Tu mi vuoi bene?”

“Più di quanto riuscirò mai ad esprimere.” concluse lui. “E, questa volta, John potrebbe davvero avere ragione.” aggiunse infine prima di prenderle il viso fra le mani e attirarla a sé in un bacio irruento e passionale.

Molly ricambiò, succhiando le sue morbide labbra, mentre la pioggia si mischiava al loro sapore. Sherlock la spinse contro il muro, lo stesso dove poco prima si era appoggiata a piangere, premendosi contro di lei. I loro corpi erano tanto vicini che, avendo i vestiti tanto fradici da farli sentire nudi, era come se stessero facendo l'amore. Poteva percepire chiaramente la sua erezione premerle tra le cosce. Eppure non era sufficiente. _Lo voleva sentire dentro di sé_. Si aggrappò al suo collo e iniziò a muovere il bacino contro il suo.

“Molly...” gemette lui mentre cercava di fare lo stesso allo scopo di esserle ancora più vicino.

“Portami via da qui, Sherlock...” sussurrò lei al suo orecchio. “Portami a casa.”

Lui fece un sospiro e la baciò ancora un’ultima volta, prima di trascinarla via con sé.

 

Il lento e regolare rumore della pioggia contro i vetri faceva da sottofondo quando fecero l’amore. La stanza era semibuia, illuminata solo dalla luce che fiocamente entrava dalla finestra, e le ombre giocavano con la loro pelle bagnata mentre si spogliavano ed esploravano a vicenda con lentezza calcolata.

La pelle di Molly era liscia, morbida e profumata, così come l’aveva immaginata tante volte quando lei gli passava accanto e lui non riusciva a trattenersi dall’annusarla. La baciò, la morse, la succhiò, affondando le mani nella sua carne in maniera possessiva.

Come aveva potuto non rendersi conto sino a quel pomeriggio di cosa realmente volesse? Come era possibile che fossero servite le scarse capacità di osservazione di John Watson per aprirgli gli occhi? Non che gli importasse mentre Molly gemeva al suo tocco, affondando le sue piccole mani fra i suoi capelli e attirandolo verso le sue invitanti labbra...

Un giorno avrebbe ringraziato John per questo, ne era certo, ma in quel momento tutto ciò che desiderava era sprofondare nel corpo caldo e morbido di Molly.

Quando lo fece, gli sembrò che il suo cervello esplodesse. Era una sensazione così intensa e potente che gli sembrò di non riuscire a controllarla. Lei si aggrappò alle sue spalle e iniziò a sollevare il bacino verso di lui, suggerendo un movimento ritmico, e lui la imitò con veemenza. Presto i respiri di Molly si fecero più rapidi, mentre lo pregava di accelerare sollevando le proprie ginocchia per sentirlo ancora più profondamente.

“Sherlock...” iniziò a ripetere prima di lasciarsi andare a un urlo di piacere.

Lui diede ancora altre due spinte prima di lasciarsi andare anche lui completamente. Si accasciò su di lei, baciando ogni porzione del suo viso che riusciva a raggiungere, e ripentendo il suo nome.

“Ti amo, Molly Hooper...” confessò infine prima di baciarla con passione. “Mi dispiace non essere riuscito a capirlo senza l’intromissione di John...”

Lei gli posò la mano sulla bocca, zittendolo con dolcezza, e gli sorrise.

“Ti amo anche io, Sherlock. E, nonostante tutto, va bene così. Il passato è passato. È inutile preoccuparsene.”

“Il campo sentimentale è per me un territorio inesplorato. Dovrai educarmi tu, Molly Hooper. Credi che sia un problema?”

“Sono disposta a prendermi l’impegno di educarti, Sherlock Holmes, purché tu ti impegni ad essere un allievo modello...”

“Per il resto dei miei giorni, Molly Hooper.” Concluse lui con un sorriso prima di baciarla ancora con passione.

 


	30. Always

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!  
> Eccomi qui con qualcosa di nuovo, almeno per me. Su esplicita richiesta, per la prima volta mi sono cimentata in una Omegaverse. Non è stato facile perché non conosco molto bene questo tipo di universo e non si trovano facilmente delle informazioni precise. Inoltre, è un universo nato per lo slash quindi scrivere una het non sembra essere molto coerente.  
> Nonostante tutto ciò, ho tentato. Probabilmente ho fatto degli errori di “logica” che i puristi dell’Omegaverse non approveranno, ma probabilmente non approverebbero nemmeno il tipo di coppia, quindi poco male. Inoltre, a quanto ho capito, ci sono molte versioni dell’Omegaverse, con parecchie differenze l’uno dall’altro, quindi la mia versione può solo essere l’ennesima.  
> Infine, vorrei ringraziare _leloale_ per avermi suggerito di provare con l’Omegaverse e per avermi consigliato sui dubbi che mi attanagliavano.  
>  Vi avviso che in questa shot c’è anche un po’ di Mythea, perché sento un po’ la mancanza di quei due teneroni...   
> Dopo tutte queste doverose premesse, spero che vi piaccia. Con o senza Omegaverse.  
> Buona lettura.  
>  

**Always**

   
Erano cresciuti insieme. Le loro case, immerse nella campagna inglese, erano le uniche nel raggio di chilometri, ed essendo coetanei diventarono presto amici, come solo due bambini possono esserlo.  
Lui amava osservare gli insetti, lei curare gli animali feriti. Lui passava ore sdraiato sull'erba a guardare il cielo e lei amava passeggiare e raccogliere fiori. Non avevano avuto altri compagni di gioco per anni e, quando iniziarono la scuola, lo fecero sempre insieme. Compagni di banco ogni volta che era possibile e consumavano il loro pranzo rigorosamente uno accanto all’altra.  
Tutti gli altri bambini li trovavano strani, ma ne erano anche un po' spaventati e li ignoravano.  
Crescendo, lui diventò sempre più silenzioso e pensieroso, mentre il suo geniale cervello studiava ipotesi su qualunque cosa lo interessasse, e lei gli rimaneva accanto in silenzio, aspettando che lui giungesse alle sue conclusioni e gliele rivelasse. E poi lui scattava in piedi, la sua mente spronata da una nuova idea, e la prendeva per mano per trascinarla in un nuovo esperimento.  
“Sei con me, Molly Hooper?” le chiedeva tutte le volte.  
“Sempre!” rispondeva puntualmente lei con un sorriso.  
Passarono così un'infanzia discretamente felice, uniti come fratello e sorella. E forse di più.  
Lei aveva dodici anni quando si rese conto che lo amava più di un fratello. Lui non sembrava rendersene conto. Si comportava come sempre. Le voleva bene, ma non dimostrava di provare quello che provava lei. E così Molly non disse nulla. Si tenne quel sentimento per sé, accontentandosi di stargli sempre vicino in un modo o nell'altro. Felice di potergli stare accanto.  
Una mattina di marzo, poco prima del suo quindicesimo compleanno, però, cambiò tutto.  
Aveva passato una notte agitata, con sogni che l'avevano inquietata per la loro vividezza e, soprattutto, per il loro significato. Non aveva mai fatto dei sogni erotici e ne era turbata.  
Al suo risveglio, si sentiva come bruciare. La sua pelle, il suo sangue, la sua testa, sembravano andare a fuoco. E il centro di quell'incendio era tra le sue gambe. Perché soffriva così? Cosa le stava succedendo?  
Quello che accadde quel giorno rese tragicamente molto chiaro a cosa era destinata.  
 _Molly Hooper era un'Omega._  
   
Sherlock aveva raggiunto il cottage degli Hooper e aveva bussato con decisione. Molly non veniva a scuola da due giorni e, se non fosse tornata presto, la sua assenza avrebbe compromesso il loro esperimento di biologia marina.  
“Posso aiutarti?” chiese Mrs Hooper quando aprì la porta.  
“Molly è in casa?”  
Lei lo guardò con sospetto e gli sembrò che l'annusasse. Stringeva le palpebre come se avesse capito qualcosa che a lui sfuggiva.  
“Molly non sta bene. Non può vedere nessuno.”  
“Ma avevamo un progetto in corso... Quando rientrerà a scuola?”  
“Non prima di una settimana.”  
“Ma che cos’ha? L’influenza? O è qualcosa di contagioso?”  
“Non ti riguarda. Vai a casa.”  
“ _Ah_.” replicò lui infastidito. “Vorrà dire che farò da solo. Le dica pure che è l'ultima volta che la scelgo come compagna per un esperimento.” concluse allontanandosi infuriato.  
Quale malattia poteva tenerla a casa senza ricevere visite per tutto quel tempo? Doveva essere una scusa, era evidente. E lo sguardo sospettoso di Mrs Hooper sicuramente era un indizio. Probabilmente lui non era all'altezza di sua figlia, nemmeno per un compito scolastico. Molto bene, pensò. Lui non aveva bisogno di lei, né di nessun altro.  
   
Passarono più di sei mesi prima che capisse cosa era successo davvero.  
In quel lasso di tempo, quando lei era tornata a scuola, lui l'aveva freddamente evitata. Anche se lei aveva provato a scusarsi più volte, ma senza dargli delle vere spiegazioni per il suo comportamento. Inoltre, aveva notato che era cambiata. Era come impaurita, si guardava costantemente intorno con sospetto, come se temesse di essere aggredita da un momento all'altro. Non aveva indagato ulteriormente. Quello che lui riteneva essere il tradimento di Molly Hooper gli bruciava come una frustata, e non sembrava lenirsi neanche con il passare dei mesi.  
Poi a ottobre tutto cambiò.  
L'anno scolastico era iniziato da circa un mese e lui si trascinava per le aule silenzioso e con aria affranta per la stupidità che lo circondava. Era annoiato da qualunque cosa e da chiunque. La compagnia di Molly gli mancava, era l’unica che riusciva a capirlo, ma lei lo aveva abbandonato e non aveva alcuna intenzione di perdonarla.  
Quella mattina avrebbe dovuto alzarsi e prepararsi per un'altra giornata scolastica, ma non poteva. Non con un'erezione così evidente, eccessiva anche per un quindicenne. Cercò di darsi sollievo più volte, ma la situazione non migliorò e, quando sua madre bussò alla porta per svegliarlo rispose di non sentirsi bene e che sarebbe rimasto a casa.  
Si aspettava che entrasse in camera a controllare il suo stato ma, per fortuna, non lo fece. Come avrebbe potuto spiegare una situazione simile?  
Solo nel pomeriggio, dopo essersi masturbato più volte, la sua eccitazione sembrò iniziare a scemare, anche se nella sua testa sembrava esserci stata un'invasione di filmati pornografici.  
Come se avesse intuito che la situazione era leggermente migliorata, sua madre bussò ed entrò nella stanza.  
“Tutto bene, Sherly?”  
“No, mamma. Vai via.” replicò lui dandole le spalle.  
“So che può sembrarti assurdo, ma so cosa ti succede.”  
Lui voltò il capo all'indietro oltre la propria spalla e la osservò. E, per la prima volta, gli sembrò che avesse un odore diverso, molto intenso.  
“Sherlock, tu sei un Alpha. Come me.”  
“Cosa?” chiese lui sorpreso e irritato mettendosi a sedere sul suo letto.  
“Beh, sai, un Alpha è...”  
“So cos'è un Alpha! Ho studiato biologia! Ma perché me lo dici solo ora?”  
“Perché non avevo idea se lo saresti stato o no!” spiegò lei alzando le mani al cielo. “Avresti potuto essere un Beta come tuo padre e tuo fratello...”  
“Oh, fantastico.” esclamò con sarcasmo. “Quello che mi serviva era proprio avere un corpo che non riesco a controllare.”  
“Non devi vederla così, Sherlock.”  
“E come dovrei vederla? Sono una specie di animale che non riesce controllare degli stupidi istinti sessuali! Una specie di mostro...”  
“No, Sherlock. Non sei un mostro. Nessuno di noi lo è. Abbiamo solo una biologia differente.”  
Lui non rispose. Come avrebbe potuto ora concentrarsi sulla scienza se l'unica cosa che voleva fare era accoppiarsi? Cosa avrebbe fatto quando avrebbe incontrato un Omega? Santo cielo, avrebbe potuto persino diventare violento!  
“Sherlock, io so che tu sei in grado di gestire questa cosa. Nonostante quello che crede tuo fratello, tu hai una grande forza di volontà.” cercò di rassicurarlo lei con voce dolce. “Tuttavia, sappi che reprimere i tuoi istinti potrebbe solo renderli più pericolosi...”  
“Mi stai suggerendo di andare a _montare_ qualunque Omega sia sulla mia strada?”  
“Non è il caso di essere volgare, Sherlock.” lo rimproverò lei accigliandosi. “O sembrerai davvero un animale.”  
Lui sospirò, ma non replicò, sapeva che sua madre aveva ragione.  
“Quello che intendo è che, nel momento giusto e con la persona giusta, puoi lasciarti andare ai tuoi istinti. Non c'è niente di male. Non hai bisogno di reprimerli.” spiegò per tranquillizzarlo. “Comunque, i primi due giorni sono i più difficili, quindi starai a casa. Quando ti sentirai meglio potrai rientrare a scuola. Se hai bisogno di qualcosa chiamami pure, d'accordo?”  
Lui annuì, ma senza guardarla in viso e, quando se ne fu andata, si lasciò andare nei cuscini con rassegnazione.  
   
Quando rientrò a scuola, tutto gli sembrava diverso. Ogni persona aveva un odore particolare, che lo identificava come Alpha, Omega o Beta, e questo spiegò molte cose che aveva dedotto da ognuna di loro. E poi c'erano i semplici umani, che per lui non avevano alcun odore.  
Oltre a ciò, si rese conto che il fatto di essere un Alpha lo metteva nella posizione di essere improvvisamente notato dagli altri. Se prima passava semplicemente inosservato, ora veniva tenuto d’occhio con rivalità dagli altri Alpha e con adorazione dagli Omega.  
La prima giornata di scuola con la nuova consapevolezza di quello che realmente era, fu incredibilmente pesante. Era stimolato continuamente dagli odori degli altri e faticava a concentrarsi. Fu davvero felice quando, alla fine delle lezioni, tutti uscirono dall'aula e poté rimanere solo per qualche minuto. Rimase sulla sua sedia con gli occhi chiusi, cercando di trovare un rifugio di pace nella sua mente. Ci riuscì per poco, ma poi un odore nuovo e allo stesso tempo familiare, lo colpì. Aprì gli occhi e sulla porta, ferma a osservarlo, vide Molly Hooper.  
Il suo odore, dolce e penetrante, la identificava immediatamente come un'Omega. Si alzò in piedi, sentendosi improvvisamente a disagio solo con lei in quell'aula.  
“Ciao.” lo salutò lei con un sorriso timido. “E così, anche tu...”  
“Perché non me lo hai detto, Molly?” replicò lui con tono freddo.  
“Perché era imbarazzante. _Umiliante_.” spiegò lei abbassando lo sguardo. “Il giorno che è successo il mio odore ha attirato un Alpha che passava casualmente vicino a casa nostra. Ha sfondato la porta e mi ha raggiunto, cercando di... Mio padre lo ha colpito con una mazza da cricket. Giusto in tempo.”  
Sherlock sbiancò. Avrebbe potuto succedere anche a lui? Aggredire un Omega solo perché era nel periodo fertile, il cosiddetto “calore”, comunemente chiamato la _Fase_? E, soprattutto, che ne era di quel bastardo che aveva cercato di fare del male a Molly?  
“Mio padre lo ha portato al Pronto Soccorso subito dopo e, quando lui si è ripreso, si è scusato ma, sai, è l'istinto.” spiegò lei rispondendo alla sua muta domanda con un'alzata di spalle. “Mi è già successo due volte di affrontare la _Fase_ , ma non mi succederà una terza. Ho iniziato a prendere i soppressori proprio la scorsa settimana.”  
Questo lo tranquillizzò. Almeno non rischiava di aggredire Molly. E sperava che tutti gli altri Omega della scuola facessero lo stesso.  
“Allora, quando sei sparita per una settimana... Era questo il motivo.”  
Lei annuì, guardando verso il basso con imbarazzo. Non c'era da stupirsi, naturalmente. Era risaputo che le donne maturavano prima degli uomini, fossero esse Alpha o Omega.  
Forse avrebbe dovuto scusarsi a quel punto. Quello che lui credeva essere stato un tradimento da parte di Molly, era in realtà qualcosa che lei non poteva controllare. Non aveva avuto colpe. Non lo avrebbe mai abbandonato se fosse dipeso da lei. Tuttavia, non poteva farlo. E non solo per il suo orgoglio. La verità era che, vista la sua attuale condizione, era meglio non stare vicino a nessun Omega, con o senza soppressori.  
Sherlock raccolse le sue cose e le mise nel suo zaino, raggiungendo la porta. Si fermò solo per un secondo di fronte a lei, incrociando il suo sguardo. Lei sembrava pregarlo di perdonarla e di riprendere la loro amicizia, ma non poteva. Non quando tutto era così irrazionale.  
“Avresti dovuto dirmelo, comunque.” disse semplicemente superandola e andandosene.  
Sapeva che era stato crudele, ma non aveva avuto scelta.  
   
 _Dieci anni dopo_  
   
Molly Hooper era una persona solitaria, più per necessità che per desiderio. Da quando aveva scoperto la propria natura, viveva nel terrore che qualche Alpha decidesse di aggredirla. Assumeva religiosamente dei soppressori, ma aveva sempre paura che non fossero sufficienti.  
Aveva scelto una specializzazione che la costringeva a ore e ore sola in obitorio a sezionare cadaveri, l'ideale per non incorrere in spiacevoli incontri.  
La maggior parte dei dipendenti dell'ospedale erano umani o Beta. Lei e altre due persone erano gli unici Omega presenti. Gli unici Alpha che lavoravano al Barts erano tutti dottori che si occupavano di chirurgia e altri settori di prestigio. E gli altri con cui aveva a che fare erano morti, quindi inoffensivi. Certo, c'erano i visitatori, ma nel suo lavoro ne vedeva davvero pochi.  
Tutto sembrava procedere per il meglio, sino a che un giorno nel suo obitorio non entrò _lui_.  
Non lo vedeva dalla scuola, anche se gli ultimi anni si era sempre tenuto a distanza da tutti, lei compresa. Lei però lo aveva sempre tenuto d'occhio, chiedendosi se un giorno avrebbero mai potuto riprendere la loro amicizia. Quando, dopo il diploma, lui era partito per studiare all'estero senza nemmeno un addio, aveva capito che non c'erano più possibilità. L'aveva perso per sempre.  
Ecco perché fu tanto stupita di trovarselo davanti. Era diventato ancora più alto, ancora più bello e ancora più sfuggente e freddo. E il suo odore... Era così intenso da mozzarle il fiato. Se una parte di lei era spaventata, un'altra parte di lei, quella che aveva represso e ignorato per anni, lo desiderava intensamente. I soppressori funzionavano per non scatenare la _Fase,_ ma il desiderio era sempre lì, onnipresente e in bilico sul punto di scatenarsi.  
E la vista di Sherlock lo scatenava decisamente.  
“Non pensavo fossi tornato...” disse lei cercando di mantenersi calma. “Non pensavo di rivederti mai più, in effetti.”  
“Sono qui per lavoro.” comunicò lui con tono tagliente mentre la osservava con sguardo severo. “Collaboro con Scotland Yard.” concluse oltrepassandola per accedere all'obitorio.  
Molly lo guardò allontanandosi e sentì un dolore profondo ripensando a quando lui era solo un ragazzo che le parlava della vita sociale delle api con un sorriso entusiasta.  
   
 _Molly Hooper._ Quella era una complicazione che non aveva previsto. Aveva passato anni in giro per il mondo, osservando e studiando tutto ciò che gli era utile per il suo lavoro, ed era riuscito a tenersi a distanza sufficiente da qualunque Omega. Aveva tenuto sotto controllo il suo corpo, i suoi bisogni e istinti, per tanto tempo. E ora, lavorare fianco a fianco con lei, l'unica persona che sembrava averlo mai capito e amato sin da quando erano bambini e l'unica a cui lui aveva tenuto veramente, poteva essere un disastro. Ora non era solo il suo corpo da tenere sotto controllo, ma anche il suo cuore, i suoi sentimenti. Doveva assolutamente tenerla a distanza, anche se il suo odore era così pungente ed eccitante da togliergli il fiato, soprattutto quando lo guardava come se volesse essere presa da lui e posseduta senza pietà sul pavimento di quell'obitorio.  
Sherlock uscì dall'ospedale e si accese una sigaretta. Come avrebbe gestito tutto ciò? Non aveva scelta se non imporsi di considerarla una persona qualunque, un oggetto all'interno del laboratorio, e allontanarla da sé ogni volta che la sentiva avvicinarsi troppo. Sapeva che lei ne avrebbe sofferto, ma non sarebbe stata certo l'unica a farlo. Mentre si allontanava a piedi dal Barts sentiva che una parte di sé, quella che aveva quasi dimenticato esistesse, si stava dolorosamente sgretolando.  
   
*  
   
Lavorare con Sherlock era sempre doloroso. Passava ore intere a lavorare poco distante da lui, con il suo odore che la avvolgeva completamente facendola sentire calda e vuota, per poi ritrovarsi sola a piangere di frustrazione. E poi lui spariva per settimane, lasciandola nella speranza di vederlo spuntare da qualche parte al Barts, anche solo per pochi minuti. Quando ricompariva, però, era sempre più freddo e scostante, spesso scortese. Le chiedeva favori gentilmente, solo per poi tornare di pietra una volta ottenuti. E lei si addolorava che non chiedesse mai di lei.  
Non era mai Molly quella che voleva, ma solo la patologa.  
Aveva tentato di avvicinarlo discretamente per anni, con gesti gentili e sorrisi, tentando di non sembrare di adescarlo, per cercare di dimostrargli che lei non voleva l'Alpha, lei voleva solo Sherlock. Il suo primo e unico amore sin da prima che quella catastrofe biologica cadesse addosso ad entrambi.  
Quando, un Natale, il coinquilino di Sherlock, John Watson un medico e un umano, l'aveva invitata a passare la vigilia con loro, ne era stata felice. Forse avrebbe potuto essere una buona occasione per fargli capire tutto ciò. Per tutta la settimana precedente aveva progettato cosa indossare, cosa dire e come comportarsi. Gli aveva anche comprato un regalo che sperava gli avrebbe ricordato le loro passeggiate in campagna da bambini, e soprattutto quanto erano felici insieme.  
Lui, però, sembrava più irritato che mai man mano che si avvicinava il momento di quel piccolo party natalizio.  
“Passerai tutte le feste a Londra o andrai dai tuoi genitori?” provò a domandare lei cercando di avere un tono casuale.  
“Non ho nessuna intenzione di andare a farmi ingozzare da mia madre, al contrario di John che non vede l'ora di scappare dai suoi parenti...”  
“Oh. Quindi resterai solo a Natale?”  
“Natale è un giorno come un altro, Molly Hooper. È una festività solo in questa parte del mondo mentre in molte altre è solo il venticinque dicembre.”  
“Sì, beh, certo... Ma so quanto è dura rimanere soli quando tutti gli altri non lo sono.”  
Lui alzò il viso dal suo microscopio e rimase ad osservarla con aria sospettosa, come se temesse che lei volesse manipolarlo in qualche modo.  
“Posso stare solo. Lo sono stato per tutta la vita. Il fatto che John se ne vada per qualche giorno non è una tragedia.”  
“Però ti dispiace non avere la sua compagnia.” concluse lei riuscendo ancora qualche volta a leggere i suoi sentimenti come faceva un tempo.  
“È un uomo adulto, può fare ciò che vuole.” replicò lui tornando al suo microscopio e a chiudersi nel silenzio più totale.  
Molly non aveva aggiunto altro, ma aveva sperato che dopo quel party, magari, lui avrebbe potuto volere la sua compagnia, in un modo o nell'altro, e lei sarebbe stata ben felice di accontentarlo.  
   
Sherlock era fermo di fronte all'ingresso del Barts. L'ultimo periodo aveva decisamente messo alla prova i suoi istinti e il suo autocontrollo, oltre alla sua pazienza. Quella donna, Irene Adler, un Alpha che si divertiva a stuzzicarlo e che aveva finto di morire lasciandolo in uno stato confusionale, era stata solo la miccia. Eppure il rischio più grosso era stata Molly, naturalmente. Si era presentata a casa sua elegante e sorridente, con un odore così buono e stuzzicante che aveva dovuto conficcarsi le unghie nei palmi per trattenersi dal trascinarla nella sua camera da letto. Quello che non era riuscito a controllare erano state le proprie parole, fredde e crudeli, che l'avevano umiliata di fronte a tutti, solo per scoprire che, come sempre, non aveva capito nulla. O almeno per quello che riguardava Molly Hooper. Quel regalo era una dichiarazione d'amore, era più che ovvio dal biglietto. Quindi quello che lei provava per lui non era solo un bisogno biologico, ma era dettato dai sentimenti. E lui avrebbe dovuto capirlo prima, ma in questo genere di argomenti si rendeva conto di essere fin troppo ingenuo.  
Ora, però, che sapeva e che capiva cosa c'era dietro ogni sua parola e gesto, come poteva entrare nel suo laboratorio e lavorarle accanto? Eppure doveva farlo. Non aveva scelta.  
Lei aveva accettato le sue scuse, naturalmente, e questo lo faceva sentire ancora più in colpa per il modo in cui l'aveva trattata.  
Con un sospiro rassegnato, attraversò l'ingresso e si recò in laboratorio. Lei era lì che compilava dei moduli e gli sorrise timidamente al suo ingresso.  
“Come stai?” gli chiese con tono dolce, mentre il suo odore diventava più intenso e stuzzicante.  
“Bene... E tu?” replicò lui sentendosi in dovere di essere gentile con lei dopo il modo orribile in cui l'aveva trattata.  
Lei non rispose, ma sorrise con un'alzata di spalle. Lui annuì e si mise al lavoro. Aveva uno smartphone da analizzare.  
   
*  
   
Erano passati mesi da quel tragico Natale. Molly si sentiva ancora sprofondare nel terreno se solo ci pensava. Lui che la umiliava di fronte a tutti e poi si scusava in un modo che le ricordò quel ragazzo gentile che le chiedeva di fare coppia negli esperimenti di chimica, pur sapendo che in quel campo lei non eccelleva quanto lui, ma solo per poter passare del tempo insieme.  
Da quel giorno tutto era cambiato. Lui era sempre scostante, ma aveva cambiato atteggiamento nei suoi confronti. Era diventato meno crudele e c'erano dei momenti in cui sembrava quasi protettivo nei suoi confronti. Forse stavano ridiventando amici, come se lui avesse deciso di riammetterla nuovamente nella propria vita.  
E poi, tutto era crollato. Da famoso detective e beniamino dei media, Sherlock si era ritrovato attaccato da più fronti, con il rischio di essere arrestato e condannato per i casi che invece aveva risolto. Niente di più assurdo. Lei conosceva Sherlock Holmes. Sapeva che non era un criminale e che tutto ciò che faceva era solo a fin di bene. Certo, era anche orgoglioso e arrogante, amava avere ragione e nel suo lavoro non c'era nessuno in grado di batterlo, ma con un cervello come il suo avrebbe potuto fare cose terribili e invece aveva scelto di aiutare le persone. E lei sapeva che quella decisione era stata presa da quel ragazzo dolce che viveva ancora in lui, nascosto da qualche parte tra la sua devozione al lavoro e la sua natura di Alpha.  
Lui doveva aver compreso quanto lei tenesse a lui perché, nel momento del bisogno, era andato da lei a implorarle aiuto, con gli occhi lucidi.  
 _“Se scoprissi che non sono tutto quello che tu credi io sia... Tutto quello che io credo di essere... Mi aiuteresti comunque?”_  
 _“Di cosa hai bisogno?”_  
 _“Di te.”_  
A quelle parole sentì un brivido percorrerla. Era la sua natura di Omega che rispondeva al bisogno di un Alpha e lei voleva assecondarlo, in ogni modo possibile. Quasi non riuscì a trattenersi dal fare qualche passo verso di lui, fermandosi così vicino che il suo odore la stordiva.  
“Farò tutto quello che mi chiederai. Qualunque cosa.”  
Lui deglutì, mantenendo quegli splendidi occhi su di lei, e poi alzò una mano e le sfiorò la guancia delicatamente. La sua pelle era calda e lei chiuse gli occhi assaporando quel contatto tanto a lungo desiderato, sentendosi avvampare per il desiderio che la travolgeva.  
“Oh, Molly... Sei sempre stata la mia dolce Molly, anche quando ti cacciavo via... Non è così?”  
“Sono sempre stata tua, Sherlock, sin da quando eravamo bambini, e lo sarò sempre, qualunque cosa succeda.”  
“Dovrò andarmene, Molly, e non so per quanto tempo.”  
“Ma tornerai?”  
Lui non rispose, facendo una smorfia, e si allontanò da lei come per riprendere fiato.  
“Moriarty mi vuole morto, forse dovrei dargli ciò che vuole.”  
Quelle parole la sconvolsero e portò la mano alla bocca per trattenere un urlo di terrore. Non aveva mica intenzione di lasciarsi uccidere?  
“Non letteralmente, s'intende. Tuttavia glielo faremo credere, tu ed io.” spiegò lui rispondendo alla sua muta domanda e facendo nuovamente qualche passo verso di lei. “Sei con me, Molly Hooper?” aggiunse usando la stessa frase che diceva quando da ragazzini la trascinava in qualche assurda impresa.  
“Sempre.” replicò lei nello stesso modo in cui aveva sempre risposto.  
   
 _Due anni dopo._  
   
Tornare a Londra era stato un sollievo. Lì dove tutto funzionava, dove c'erano delle regole sociali e, soprattutto, quasi tutti gli Omega assumevano soppressori. L'Europa dell'Est non era molto moderna da quel punto di vista, e spesso si era ritrovato a doversi legare a una sedia per non fare qualcosa di stupido perché un Omega a chilometri di distanza aveva iniziato la _Fase_.  
Si era già mostrato a John, anche se con esiti discutibili, ma ora doveva andare da Molly. L'idea lo preoccupava. L'ultima volta che si erano visti c'era stata come una promessa fra loro, e nei due anni passati aveva avuto modo di pensarci spesso. Molly non era solo un Omega per lui, non lo sarebbe mai stata. Tuttavia, questo complicava decisamente le cose. Se fossero stati solo due umani tutto sarebbe stato più semplice. Avrebbero potuto essere amici, legati da qualcosa di diverso da dei bisogni fisici, ma solo dall'affinità delle loro menti, così come era quando erano bambini. Lei era tutto il suo mondo all'epoca, e avrebbe potuto esserlo ancora. Ora, però, c'era il rischio che degli stupidi istinti rovinassero tutto ciò che di buono e puro c'era fra loro. Avrebbe potuto rovinarle la vita legandola a sé, quando era l'ultima cosa che voleva.  
Si avviò agli spogliatoi del personale e la aspettò. Non ci volle molto per riconoscere il suo odore che si avvicinava. Era così caldo e dolce che si ritrovò presto ad aver bisogno di aria fresca, ma non fuggì, non quella volta, non sino a che lei non percepì il suo odore e si voltò a guardarlo, con un sorriso felice. Era evidente che fosse entusiasta di rivederlo, ma anche preoccupata. Temeva qualcosa. _Lui._  
Quando si avvicinò e assieme al suo odore ne percepì un altro, capì il perché. Aveva un compagno. Un Beta, apparentemente. Dovette trattenersi dall'urlare per la delusione. Ora che aveva quasi accettato il proprio destino... Ma era felice per lei. Molly Hooper meritava il meglio, e lui non lo era. Non lo sarebbe mai stato.  
   
Molly stava facendo colazione quando il suo telefonò trillò. Era un messaggio da parte di Sherlock che la invitata a Baker Street quella mattina. Sospirò. Non sapeva se accettare. Era stato così bello rivederlo, ma ora c'era un altro uomo nella sua vita. Un ragazzo dolce e premuroso che sembrava potesse renderla felice. Sapeva che Sherlock lo aveva capito dal primo momento, ma non aveva voluto commentare, anche se lei aveva percepito chiaramente il suo disappunto nello scoprirlo.  
Eppure era certa che lui non avrebbe cercato di mettersi fra lei e Tom, non questa volta. Glielo aveva letto negli occhi. Lui non avrebbe preteso di avanzare dei diritti su di lei, si sarebbe fatto da parte, per il suo bene. E questo la tranquillizzava, ma era anche una delusione. Una parte di lei avrebbe voluto vederlo battersi per lei, conquistandola a ogni costo. Tuttavia, doveva essere razionale, così come lo era lui. Se lui poteva esserle amico, allora lei doveva fare lo stesso.  
Quindi rispose al suo messaggio dicendogli che sarebbe stata da lui entro un'ora.  
   
Fare le proprie congratulazioni per il fatto che Molly Hooper avesse trovato un compagno che potesse finalmente renderla felice fu più doloroso di quanto avesse immaginato nel suo Mind Palace. Il suo istinto di Alpha si opponeva al farsi da parte e i suoi sentimenti per lei, nati quando erano solo bambini, ma sviluppatisi intensamente negli ultimi anni, lottavano per emergere. La sua ragione, però, manteneva ancora il controllo reprimendo entrambi, e lo sforzo fu tale che poi dovette allontanarsi da lei perché non percepisse troppo chiaramente i suoi bisogni più profondi.  
Doveva rassegnarsi ad essere solo una comparsa nella vita di Molly Hooper, anche se desiderava l'esatto opposto.  
   
 _Un anno dopo_  
   
Molly bussò lievemente alla porta e, quando sentì che veniva invitata ad entrare, girò la maniglia lentamente e l'aprì.  
Sherlock era disteso in quel letto d'ospedale, pallido e magro, e la osservava con sorpresa.  
“Non pensavo che saresti mai venuta... Non dopo quegli schiaffi.” la accolse lui con voce bassa.  
“Ho esitato, in effetti, ma considerando tutto quello che è successo... Ho deciso di dimenticare la tua follia e di venire a vedere come stai.” spiegò lei sedendosi accanto al letto.  
“Meravigliosamente, non si vede?”  
“Sei quasi morto. _Due volte._ ” lo rimproverò lei con sguardo severo. “Meriteresti degli altri schiaffi per essere fuggito dall'ospedale rischiando così stupidamente la tua vita...”  
“Accomodati.” replicò lui con un gesto annoiato.  
“Non ti schiaffeggerò ancora, non sino a che non ti sarai ripreso del tutto. Considerala una momentanea tregua.”  
“Ti ringrazio per la tua premura, Molly Hooper, ma non dovresti preoccuparti così tanto per me.”  
“Non dire idiozie. Mi preoccupo per te da sempre, lo sai.” confessò lei abbassando lo sguardo. “Anche quando mi evitavi e non mi parlavi, ti ho sempre tenuto d'occhio, proteggendoti come potevo.”  
Lui si accigliò, confuso. Chiaramente non aveva mai capito quanto fosse importante per lei.  
“E come lo avresti fatto?”  
Lei fece spallucce. Non gli spiegò quante volte da ragazzi lo aveva difeso dai bulli della scuola, pur senza dirglielo. O quando, osservandolo da lontano, faceva in modo di bloccare la strada a chi voleva importunarlo. Tutti la accusavano di essere goffa, mentre in realtà era solo una messa in scena per fargli guadagnare tempo e allontanarsi. Lui non lo aveva mai notato, naturalmente.  
“Non avresti dovuto prenderti alcun disturbo, non lo merito.”  
“Vero, ma dovevo farlo.”  
Lui la guardò con sguardo inquisitorio, come se stesse formulando dei pensieri complessi.  
“Perché hai rotto il fidanzamento, Molly?”  
“Chi ti dice che l'abbia fatto io e non lui?”  
“Perché non ne hai sofferto quanto avresti fatto se fosse stata una sua idea.”  
Lei si morse il labbro nervosamente. Poteva davvero dirglielo?  
“Perché non volevo davvero sposarlo e legarmi a lui.” disse tutto d'un fiato. “Mi sono tirata indietro.”  
“Tu non desideravi il tuo fidanzato? Ma mi avevi detto...”  
“Ho mentito. Pensavo di riuscirci comunque un giorno, ma... Non ce l'ho fatta.”  
La fronte di lui si spianò per la sorpresa e, apparentemente, di sollievo. Era davvero contento che lei non avesse un legame o era solo una sua impressione?  
“Probabilmente ho ancora qualche problema irrisolto con quello che è successo tanti anni fa. E non so se riuscirò mai a superarlo davvero.”  
“Ci riuscirai.” disse semplicemente lui accennando un sorriso.  
Molly ricambiò, sperando che intendesse che ce l'avrebbe fatta con lui, ma poi un pensiero la colpì. Non aveva intenzione di affrontare l'argomento, ma dato che erano scesi sul personale forse poteva. Se non ne avesse approfittato subito avrebbe perso l'occasione, forse per sempre.  
“E che mi dici di te e Janine?”  
Janine era una Beta che aveva fatto da testimone di nozze a Mary Watson e che, a quanto dicevano i giornali, era la ragazza di Sherlock.  
“Era solo per un caso.” spiegò lui con un'alzata di spalle. “Non credere a quello che leggi sui giornali.”  
“Allora voi non avete...”  
“Mai.” negò lui fissandola con intensità. “Non avrei mai rischiato di legarmi a lei. Provo solo amicizia per Janine. Se avessi voluto davvero legarmi... Non sarebbe stata lei la prescelta.”  
Molly deglutì nervosamente. Quelle parole e quello sguardo significavano quello che pensava? O erano solo i suoi ormoni di Omega a desiderarlo? No, non era solo quello. Riusciva a percepire il desiderio che Sherlock provava nei suoi confronti. La riscaldava come il tepore di un fuoco, rischiando di esplodere in un incendio incontrollato.  
Si morse il labbro inferiore cercando di controllarsi e mise la mano sopra quella di lui, godendo di quel contatto così semplice. Lui sorrise in maniera infantile, come quando erano bambini, e lei non poté fare a meno di ricambiare.  
“Molly, quando uscirò da qui... Le cose potrebbero complicarsi.” spiegò poi lui, come a voler giustificare il fatto che non poteva prendere alcun impegno con lei. “Ho un caso in sospeso e dovrò rischiare molto per risolverlo.”  
“Ti sarò vicino e ti aiuterò, se mi sarà possibile.”  
Lui sembrava grato e felice per le sue parole, ma anche spaventato.  
“Non posso coinvolgerti questa volta.”  
“Se sei coinvolto tu, lo sono anche io.”  
Lui strinse la mascella e poi prese la sua mano nella propria e la portò alle labbra, baciandole i polpastrelli. Molly socchiuse gli occhi, sopraffatta da come quel semplice contatto sembrava aver acceso definitivamente un incendio in lei. Riusciva a percepire il desiderio di lui lambirla come una fiamma e il suo corpo reagiva di conseguenza.  
“Sei con me, Molly Hooper?” domandò lui con voce roca, costringendola a riaprire gli occhi e ad incontrare i suoi così caldi e profondi.  
“Sempre.” replicò avvicinandosi a lui e baciandogli le labbra delicatamente.  
Lui la trattenne, approfondendo quel bacio sino a lasciarla completamente senza forze. Il suo corpo stava bruciando e sentiva che solo lui poteva darle sollievo.  
“Oh, Molly...” disse lui con un sospiro di frustrazione. “Temo di non essere nelle condizioni di approfondire il nostro rapporto, al momento.”  
“Aspetterò, Sherlock. Ti aspetterò sempre.” promise lei con un sorriso.  
   
*  
   
Una macchina del Governo e degli agenti governativi lo scortarono sino a quell'appartamento, aspettando a una discreta distanza. Quando bussò le sue mani tremavano. Che cosa avrebbe fatto Molly quando avrebbe saputo cosa aveva fatto? Lo avrebbe schiaffeggiato ancora? Lo avrebbe cacciato? Lo avrebbe odiato? Non aveva progettato un simile epilogo per il caso Magnussen, ma non aveva avuto scelta.  
Lei aveva aperto la porta quasi subito, per niente sorpresa di trovarselo di fronte. Doveva aver sentito il suo odore quando era ancora per strada, così come lui aveva sentito il suo.  
“Sherlock, cosa...” chiese quando vide gli agenti governativi poco distanti.  
“Mi dispiace, Molly. Ho commesso un grave errore...” ammise lui sentendo i suoi occhi pizzicare per le lacrime che cercava di trattenere. “Sono venuto a dirti addio.”  
“Cosa? No!” esclamò lei ancor prima di sapere cosa fosse successo. “Non puoi... Perché?”  
Lui si voltò verso i propri carcerieri che gli rivolsero un cenno di assenso.  
“Posso spiegarti se mi permetti di entrare, ma sappi che non ti piacerà.”  
Lei si scostò per lasciargli libero il passaggio e chiuse la porta alle proprie spalle, guardandolo con aspettativa. Lui rimase al centro della stanza, annusando il suo profumo ovunque.  
“Perché devi dirmi addio, Sherlock? Cosa hai fatto?” chiese lei avvicinandosi con circospezione.  
“Ho ucciso un uomo.”  
Vide il viso di Molly impallidire e il terrore che emanava era soffocante. Sapeva che lo avrebbe odiato, ne era certo. Poi, però, percepì qualcos'altro. Dolore? Compassione?  
“Avevi un buon motivo?” domandò lei nel tentativo di trovare una spiegazione.  
“Dovevo proteggere John e Mary.”  
“Allora hai fatto bene.” dichiarò con un sospiro di sollievo. “Tu non sei un assassino, l'ho sempre saputo.”  
“Ora, però, mi attende l'esilio, Molly.” replicò lui con tristezza. “La prigione o l'esilio, non ho avuto scelta.”  
“Allora... Non ci vedremo mai più?” domandò lei mentre una lacrima le rigava il viso.  
“Mi dispiace.”  
Lei si gettò fra le sue braccia, piangendo, e lui la strinse a sé. Fu inevitabile annusare il suo odore, così come reagire alla vicinanza del suo corpo. Aveva represso troppo a lungo il desiderio per quella donna e quella era l'ultima occasione che avrebbe mai avuto per farla sua. Con dolcezza, sollevò il suo viso e si chinò a baciarla con passione. Le sue piccole e morbide labbra sapevano di lacrime, ma erano anche dolci e calde come il paradiso. Lei ricambiò il bacio e, prima che potessero rendersene conto, si stavano entrambi spogliando con foga. Se aveva solo quella notte con lei l'avrebbe sfruttata, facendola sua, marchiandola, sino alla fine dei suoi giorni, che comunque non sarebbero stati molti.  
Incespicando sui vestiti e senza smettere di baciarsi e toccarsi, si diressero verso la camera adiacente, raggiungendo il letto di Molly e cadendoci insieme sopra. Dopo aver squittito per la sorpresa, lei iniziò a ridere e a lui sembrò di non aver mai visto nulla di più bello. Rise con lei, dimenticando momentaneamente tutto quello che avrebbe dovuto affrontare, e poi riprese a baciarla, scendendo dal viso sino alle sue spalle e al suo seno, piccolo e perfetto, ma anche caldo e profumato. Lei sospirò quando lui iniziò a succhiarle avidamente i capezzoli, mentre la sua mano scivolava tra le sue cosce e iniziavano a stuzzicarla timidamente.  
La reazione di Molly fu sconvolgente. Il suo corpo si aprì completamente a lui, come se non avesse aspettato altro per tutta la vita, il suo calore era travolgente e il suo odore diventava sempre più inebriante. Con una scia di baci, si calò sino a raggiungere il suo sesso, così umido da dare uno scossone al suo pene già turgido. Affondò il viso fra le sue cosce, baciandola, leccandola, succhiandola con voracità. Lei ripeteva il suo nome fra i gemiti mentre affondava le mani fra i suoi capelli per trattenerlo su di sé. Lui si aggrappò ai suoi fianchi e la penetrò delicatamente con la lingua, scatenando in lei una serie incontrollata di spasmi e di imprecazioni. Era uno spettacolo che alimentava il suo desiderio in maniera incontrollabile. Risalì il suo corpo posizionandosi fra le sue gambe e preparando il suo membro davanti alla sua calda e accogliente fessura.  
“Molly...” mormorò baciandola. “Perdonami se non sarò gentile... Non penso di riuscirci.”  
“Non voglio che tu lo sia.” replicò lei con il fiato corto. “Scopami, Sherlock Holmes.” aggiunse in un sussurro accanto al suo orecchio.  
Sherlock gemette a sentirla dire così. L'Alpha che era in lui spingeva per prendere il controllo e non poteva più impedirglielo. Con un'unica spinta la penetrò e il suo cervello andò in black out, lasciando il suo istinto di Alpha al comando.  
   
All'inizio Molly sentì un dolore lancinante, ma poi l'Omega in lei esultò, felice di sentirsi riempita da lui, come se finalmente fosse libera e completa. Dopo un attimo di stordimento da parte sua, Sherlock iniziò a muoversi dentro di lei, pompando con foga. Sentiva chiaramente la sua punta raggiungere il suo punto più profondo e, dopo poco, il suo corpo fu scosso da un tremito incontrollabile e un'ondata di piacere la travolse.  
“Oh, Molly...” mormorò lui con voce quasi irriconoscibile dalla lussuria. “Sappi che questo non sarà l'unico orgasmo che intendo procurarti. Voglio sentirti urlare il mio nome per tutta la notte.” aggiunse mentre non smetteva di dare spinte sempre più frequenti.  
E mantenne la promessa. Molly raggiunse svariati orgasmi prima che anche lui, con un gemito soffocato, la riempisse del suo seme.  
“Perdonami...” mormorò quando sembrò riprendersi. “Ti ho fatto male.” aggiunse con aria contrita accarezzandole i capelli.  
Molly si strinse a lui e lo baciò con dolcezza, cercando di esprimergli in maniera chiara cosa provasse.  
“Non devi scusarti.” aggiunse poi con un sorriso. “Non ce n'è bisogno.”  
“Ma mi sono comportato come... come... un animale!”  
“Hai solo seguito l'istinto, e non c'è nulla di male in questo. Lo abbiamo fatto entrambi. Ed è stato meraviglioso.”  
“Davvero, Molly? Io non... Non voglio che tu ti senta costretta a dirlo... E non voglio importi nulla.”  
“Lo so.” replicò lei per rassicurarlo. “Ti ho aspettato tutta la vita, Sherlock Holmes. Essere qui con te è una mia decisione quanto la tua.”  
“Non ci vedremo mai più dopo questa notte, Molly Hooper. E non so se tra sei mesi sarò ancora vivo. Tuttavia vuoi... vuoi legarti a me?”  
Molly, sorrise felice e gli gettò le braccia al collo, prima di baciarlo con passione.  
“Sei mesi, sessant'anni... Sarò sempre e comunque tua.” disse fra le sue labbra.  
Lui le cinse la vita facendola rotolare su di sé, per poi stringere fra le mani le sue natiche e attirarla ancora verso la sua erezione nuovamente dura e pronta a penetrarla. Lei emise un gemito di piacere quando sentì il suo membro ingrossarsi ancora dentro di sé. Lui guidò i suoi movimenti sostenendola mentre lo cavalcava e il piacere la travolgeva ancora e ancora.  
Rotolarono più volte su quel letto, e lui la fece sentire sua a ogni livello possibile, facendola gemere, urlare e tremare. La bocca di lui non smetteva mai di baciarla, succhiarla e morderla in più punti del corpo, come se volesse marchiare ogni centimetro del suo corpo, non solo dentro di lei, ma anche rendendola visibilmente sua proprietà per chiunque la guardasse. Lei era felice per ognuno di quei segni che avrebbero adornato la sua pelle. Li avrebbe esibiti con orgoglio, perché significavano che non solo lei era sua, la sua Omega, ma anche che lui era suo, il suo Alpha.  
Quando la luce dell'alba iniziò a illuminare la stanza, erano ancora abbracciati, dopo aver raggiunto un numero incalcolabile di orgasmi, e lui la stringeva ancora con forza, come se avesse paura di lasciarla andare anche solo per un secondo.  
Il tempo a loro disposizione, però, era scaduto. A confermarlo fu lo squillo di un telefono, quello di Sherlock. Lui si allontanò controvoglia da lei per recuperarlo e, dopo aver letto un messaggio, emise uno sospiro rassegnato.  
“Devo andare. Il mio aereo parte tra un'ora.” annunciò abbracciandola di nuovo e posandole il capo sul petto.  
Molly strinse a sé la sua testa, affondando le mani fra i suoi capelli. Era arrivato il momento che entrambi temevano. Il loro addio.  
“Se mi sarà possibile mi metterò in contatto con te, ma non posso promettertelo.” spiegò lui con voce rotta. “E incaricherò Mycroft di farti sapere se mi dovesse succedere qualcosa, ma credo che dopo stanotte tu lo sapresti comunque.”  
Molly trattenne le lacrime con forza. Erano legati ormai, lo sentiva nel profondo del proprio cuore, e quel legame sarebbe sparito solo se uno dei due fosse morto. E, se fosse stato lui a morire, lei lo avrebbe sentito dolorosamente in ogni fibra del suo essere. Aveva sentito dire che alcuni Omega potevano anche morire di dolore in seguito alla morte del proprio Alpha. Avrebbe potuto succedere anche a lei.  
“Lo saprò.” ripeté mentre una lacrima ribelle le rigava il viso. “Ma non ci sarà mai nessun altro dopo di te. Se non sei tu non voglio nessun altro Alpha.”  
Lui alzò il capo e la baciò con una disperazione simile alla sua, sopraffacendola.  
“E io non avrei mai potuto avere un'altra Omega oltre te.” rispose lui mentre anche i suoi occhi erano lucidi di lacrime. “Sei con me, Molly Hooper?”  
“Sempre.” replicò lei tirando su con il naso e sforzandosi di sorridere.  
   
Dire addio a Molly, fu come rinunciare a una parte di sé, del suo corpo e della sua mente. Sarebbe stato doloroso in ogni caso, ma ora che lei era sua e che era stata marchiata da lui, loro erano un unico corpo e una sola anima.  
“C'è una cosa che non ti ho mai detto, Molly Hooper. E avrei dovuto farlo molto tempo fa.” le mormorò quando le dava un ultimo bacio sulla porta del suo appartamento. “Ti amo. Ti ho sempre amato, molto prima di sapere che ero un Alpha e tu un'Omega.”  
“Anche io ti ho sempre amato.” replicò lei mentre cercava di sorridere nonostante le lacrime. “Sin da quando eravamo solo due ragazzini che giocavano nei campi. E ti amerò sino a che avrò fiato.”  
Lui posò la fronte sulla sua con un sospiro così profondo che sembrava prosciugarlo di tutte le sue forze.  
“I miei ultimi pensieri saranno ancora per te, Molly Hooper.” concluse lui attirandola a sé un ultimo doloroso bacio. “Addio.” disse infine, scappando via da lei con la paura che altrimenti non ne sarebbe stato in grado mai più.  
Non si voltò quando la sentì piangere alle sue spalle, allontanandosi più in fretta che poteva e risalendo su quell'auto che lo portava al suo tragico destino.  
   
Molly era andata a lavoro. Nonostante il suo corpo fosse dolorante per la notte passata con Sherlock, e il suo cuore fosse pesante di dolore all'idea che non si sarebbero più visti e che probabilmente lui sarebbe morto presto, si rimise in sesto e uscì di casa. E, per la prima volta dopo tanti anni, si sentiva padrona di se stessa, proprio quando in realtà non lo era più. La consapevolezza di essere stata marchiata da lui, di appartenergli, la rendeva orgogliosa e sicura di sé, perché nessun altro Alpha l'avrebbe mai più reclamata sinché lei fosse appartenuta a lui.  
Era andata alla caffetteria per prendere un caffè per combattere l'ovvia stanchezza e stava per rientrare al suo laboratorio quando accadde. Il televisore della caffetteria fece uno strano rumore e poi apparve un'immagine sullo schermo che ripeteva in loop sempre la stessa domanda.  
Il caffè le cadde dalle mani. Jim Moriarty la guardava dallo schermo con aria beffarda e lei sentì un brivido di terrore attraversarle la schiena.  
Era uscita un paio di volte con lui, credendolo sinceramente interessato a lei, ma poi aveva scoperto chi era realmente, un folle criminale che l'aveva fatto solo per avvicinare Sherlock.  
All'epoca credeva ancora che forse avrebbe potuto incontrare un altro Alpha, o magari un Beta, che potesse amarla per quello che era e non perché era un'Omega. Pensava di poter ancora dimenticare Sherlock e aveva tentato. Inutilmente, ma era stata una fortuna considerando che aveva avuto a che fare con la più grande mente criminale mai esistita.  
E ora era tornato dal mondo dei morti. Impossibile, si disse. Aveva visto il suo cadavere, il suo cranio era stato sfondato da una pallottola. Come poteva essere vivo? E, se così era, lei era in pericolo? E Sherlock? Jim avrebbe sicuramente cercato vendetta... Istintivamente prese il telefono nella tasca per chiamarlo, ma poi si rese conto che sarebbe stato inutile. Era in volo in quel momento. Inoltre, guardandosi intorno vide come tutti, presi dal panico, stessero cercando di chiamare qualcuno, le autorità o i propri cari, e le linee dovevano essere intasate.  
Portandosi una mano al cuore, pregò.  
 _Fai che lui stia bene._  
   
Appena il piccolo aereo privato atterrò, Sherlock ne scese di corsa raggiungendo suo fratello e ignorando John e Mary. Dopo solo quattro minuti di volo era stato richiamato in patria. Il motivo? Moriarty era apparso su tutti gli schermi del regno.  
“Fratello, devi occupartene.” lo esortò Mycroft con tono preoccupato.  
“Lo farò, ma prima voglio il perdono reale. _Per iscritto._ ” replicò con freddezza. “Non ho intenzione di essere esiliato una volta risolto questo caso.”  
“Non so se sia fattibile. Non dipende da me.”  
“Fallo dipendere da te, fratello. Oppure potete giocare da soli con il caro Jim.”  
“Farò il possibile, ora però...”  
“Non ho finito, Mycroft. Pretendo una protezione di alto livello per Molly Hooper, Mary Watson e Mrs Hudson.”  
“Saranno protette, te lo assicuro.”  
“Ho detto _alto livello,_ Mycroft. Se a una di loro viene fatto un graffio potrei dover uccidere ancora e ti lascio immaginare chi sarebbe la vittima.”  
I due fratelli si guardarono per un istante. Uno deciso e furente, l'altro stranamente spaventato.  
“D'accordo. Me ne occuperò personalmente.” accettò infine il maggiore degli Holmes.  
“Bene. Io, John e Lestrade ci occuperemo di questa indagine. Ora riportami a Baker Street.” concluse salendo sull'auto governativa che aveva di fronte, lasciando Mycroft Holmes e i coniugi Watson con uno sguardo confuso.  
   
Molly non riusciva a concentrarsi sul lavoro. A ogni rumore si girava a guardarsi intorno spaventata. Terrorizzata, a dire il vero. Se Jim o qualcuno dei suoi avesse scoperto il suo legame con Sherlock e di come lo aveva aiutato a fingere la propria morte, probabilmente avrebbe preso di mira anche lei. Magari avrebbe cercato di usarla per arrivare a Sherlock. Un atteggiamento così meschino sarebbe stato tipico di crudeli criminali.  
Nonostante tutta l'ansia che provava, però, riuscì a concludere l'autopsia a cui stava lavorando. Aveva appena ricucito il corpo quando le porte dell'obitorio si aprirono di scatto. Si voltò spaventata, ma sospirò di sollievo riconoscendo l'assistente di Mycroft Holmes.  
“Oh, ciao Anthea.”  
“Dottoressa Hooper, prenda le sue cose e mi segua.”  
“Ma... Come... Perché?”  
“La mettiamo sotto protezione su richiesta di Mr Holmes.”  
Molly non lo chiese, ma era certa che Anthea non si riferisse al suo capo, ma a Sherlock.  
Mise il cadavere nella sua cella e raccolse le sue cose, seguendo quella donna. Fu scortata sino a una berlina nera e, quando ci entrò, scoprì di non essere sola. Mary Watson e Mrs Hudson erano lì ad attenderla.  
“Oh, ciao.” commentò sorpresa. “Anche voi?”  
“Sì, Sherlock ha preteso che venissimo protette _ad alto livello_ , altrimenti non si sarebbe occupato del caso.” spiegò Mary con un sorriso.  
“Allora... Lui è... è tornato?” chiese Molly con la speranza nella voce.  
“A mala pena è partito. Credo che fosse in volo da appena cinque minuti quando l'hanno richiamato. Strano a dirsi, ma deve ringraziare Moriarty stavolta.”  
Molly annuì. Era felice che lui fosse tornato. Voleva rivederlo e stare ancora fra le sue braccia.  
“Che cos'hai sul collo, cara?” chiese Mrs Hudson indicandola e interrompendo i suoi pensieri.  
“Oh, ecco...” replicò coprendosi per un istante, ma poi cambiò idea e decise di mostrarlo con orgoglio. “È un marchio.”  
Anche se le altre due donne, due umane, non potevano capire appieno cosa significasse, sapevano quanto fosse importante per un'Omega essere marchiata.  
“Oh, cara, e chi è?” insistette Mrs Hudson con un sorriso entusiasta.  
“Ma è ovvio, è Sherlock!” rispose Mary per lei con un sorriso. “Sapevo che c'era qualcosa di diverso in lui stamattina!”  
“Ecco, sì, è lui... ma...”  
Mary le strinse la mano con affetto, come per confortarla.  
“Questo spiega l'alta protezione, giusto?” disse l'amica divertita. “Si preoccupa per noi, ma quella a cui tiene di più sei tu. La sua Omega.”  
“Pensavamo che non ci saremo più rivisti...”  
“E invece lui ha richiesto il perdono reale per risolvere questo caso. Vuole restare qui, con te.”  
Molly deglutì. Lo aveva fatto davvero? Perché non riusciva a trattenersi dal piangere?  
“Siamo arrivati.” annunciò Anthea che era rimasta in silenzio durante tutto il viaggio.  
Scesero dall'auto e si ritrovarono di fronte a una villa gigantesca, con un giardino fitto di alberi che impedivano a chiunque dall'esterno anche solo di sbirciare. Inoltre, a ogni angolo era presente una telecamera di sicurezza a infrarossi, e delle guardie armate con dei molossi facevano la ronda attorno alla villa.  
“Benvenuti nella casa di Mycroft Holmes.” annunciò Anthea con un sorriso mentre apriva la porta per loro.  
   
Una serie di inesplicabili crimini iniziò a Londra dopo che il viso di Jim Moriarty comparve su tutti gli schermi. Furti di componenti chimici e omicidi violenti di innocui barboni. Nessuno di questi sembrava avere una connessione con gli altri, ma l'aumento improvviso era al di fuori di ogni statistica. Doveva esserci una connessione, anche se nessuno riusciva a vederla. Sherlock passava ore e ore nel suo salotto a osservare ciò che aveva appuntato al muro. John lo aiutava come poteva con ricerche e fornendo le sue opinioni a volte ingenue, ma in alcuni casi stranamente illuminanti.  
E fu grazie a una di queste che riuscirono a sorprendere uno dei colpevoli dei furti di agenti chimici sul fatto. Era una donna, un’Alpha, e rimase rigida e fiera senza battere ciglio durante tutto il suo interrogatorio. Non aprì mai bocca, nemmeno per accettare l'acqua che le venne offerta.  
Quando Sherlock la raggiunse, si sedette di fronte a lei in silenzio per un minuto intero, osservandola. Lei lo studiava di rimando, avendo riconosciuto in lui un suo simile.  
“Addestramento militare.” iniziò lui illustrando le sue deduzioni. “Hai collaborato con la CIA e poi ti sei venduta ai servizi segreti russi. Tutto ciò almeno dieci anni fa, prima di legarti a un Omega.” aggiunse piegandosi in avanti per osservare meglio i suoi occhi mentre la minacciava. “E dov'è ora il tuo Omega? Perché sai, posso sentire il suo odore su di te e rintracciarlo. E poi sarebbe solo questione di tempo prima che inizi a torturarlo...”  
“Bastardo!” urlò lei furiosa. “Maledetto bastardo! Pagherai per tutto ciò molto presto!”  
“Oh, non credo proprio...”  
“Vedrai tutti coloro che ami morire dolorosamente sino a che non pregherai di raggiungerli!”  
“E chi dovrebbe fare tutto ciò? Tu?”  
“Oh, no, qualcuno di molto più potente di me! Lei sa dove sono i tuoi amici e la tua Omega...”  
A quelle parole scattò in piedi e si aggrappò al tavolo per trattenersi dal saltarle al collo.  
“ _Lei?_ Lei chi?”  
La donna replicò con una risata crudele e scosse la testa. Non avrebbe detto altro. Sherlock afferrò il telefono uscendo dalla sala interrogatori.  
“Mycroft, è Molly. Il bersaglio è Molly!” quasi urlò mentre usciva dall'edificio alla ricerca di un taxi.  
   
Molly cercava di passare il tempo nella sua prigione dorata. La villa di Mycroft Holmes era splendida e immensa, ma dopo due settimane si sentiva soffocare. Aveva preso l'ennesimo libro dall'immensa biblioteca e si era seduta su una poltrona a leggere. Nessuno in quella stanza la disturbava. Mary preferiva passeggiare in giardino in modo da avere un po' di sollievo per l'imminente gravidanza, Mrs Hudson si era insinuata in cucina e passava ore e ore con i cuochi a scambiarsi ricette e sperimentare nuovi manicaretti. L'unica che ogni tanto la avvicinava per sapere come stava, era Anthea. A volte la raggiungeva in silenzio in biblioteca solo per portarle una tazza di tea e sorriderle, per poi sparire silenziosamente come era arrivata. Altre volte si sedeva a farle compagnia, pur senza disturbarla, ma solo per non farla sentire sola.  
“Ci sono notizie del caso?” le chiese quel giorno Molly, mettendo via il libro. “Stare chiusa qui comincia a essere troppo.”  
“Mi dispiace, Dottoressa Hooper, non ci sono novità.”  
“E se ci fossero non potresti dirmele, giusto?”  
“Non senza l'autorizzazione di Mr Holmes.”  
E questa volta Molly sapeva che parlava di Mycroft. Forse era il modo in cui lo pronunciava a cambiare. C'era come una nota affettuosa quando parlava del suo capo, che non c'era quando parlava di Sherlock. Anthea era un'umana, non aveva modo di legarsi a un Beta come Mycroft Holmes, o almeno non in maniera permanente. La loro relazione sarebbe stata come quella di una qualunque coppia di umani, con i loro pregi e difetti. E con la possibilità, un giorno, di venire abbandonata se lui avesse incontrato qualcuno con una biologia compatibile alla sua. Eppure Molly sentiva che per Anthea questo non contava. Anche se non poteva percepire le sue emozioni tramite il suo odore, riusciva comunque a leggere nei suoi occhi, nei suoi gesti e nelle sue parole.  
“Anthea, tu e Mycroft Holmes...”  
“No.” la interruppe lei con una smorfia triste, sapendo esattamente cosa voleva chiederle.  
“Ma tu lo ami?”  
Anthea fece spallucce e si alzò dalla poltrona, allontanandosi verso la finestra per nascondere il volto.  
“Siete molto fortunata, Dottoressa Hooper. Qualunque cosa accada, Sherlock Holmes non smetterà mai di amarti sino a che avrà fiato.”  
“Non ho mai pensato di essere fortunata sino a poche settimane fa.”  
“Ma era quello il vostro destino. Niente e nessuno avrebbe potuto cambiarlo. Mentre io... Io non sono il destino di Mycroft Holmes.”  
“Anthea...”  
La donna scosse la testa e si allontanò, uscendo dalla biblioteca rapidamente, lasciando alle sue spalle solo il rumore dei propri tacchi.  
Molly rimase a osservare la porta sentendosi dispiaciuta per lei. Non aveva mai pensato a come dovesse essere la vita per gli umani che amavano quelli come loro. Non avrebbe mai creduto di potersi sentire fortunata.  
Era ancora impegnata in questi pensieri quando dei passi concitati la riportarono alla realtà.  
“Molly! Corri! Mary ha le contrazioni!” la chiamò Mrs Hudson con urgenza.  
Molly scattò in piedi e corse fuori dalla stanza.  
   
Sherlock era arrivato alla villa di Mycroft il più in fretta possibile, solo per essere informato che Molly e Mary erano su un'ambulanza diretta in ospedale. Imprecò e poi riprese il taxi seguendo il percorso dell'ambulanza. Arrivò al pronto soccorso dieci minuti dopo e fu informato che Mary Watson era stata portata in sala parto. Di Molly , però, non c'era traccia. Riusciva a sentire il suo odore nell'aria, ma stava svanendo. Lei non era più lì.  
“Dov'è?” chiese afferrando con forza la giacca di uno degli infermieri.  
“Non lo so... Era qui e poi è scomparsa.”  
Sherlock non riuscì a trattenersi dal dare un pugno a quell'uomo. Se fosse successo qualcosa a Molly sarebbe stato uno dei primi della lista a pagare.  
Ora, però, doveva concentrarsi e trovarla. Non poteva immaginare cosa ne sarebbe stato di lui se le fosse successo qualcosa. Era pronto a morire ma non a perderla.  
   
Molly aprì lentamente le palpebre. Non ricordava cosa fosse successo esattamente. Aveva accompagnato Mary all'ospedale ma, appena fatto un passo all'interno del pronto soccorso, si era sentita afferrare alle spalle e tappare la bocca con uno straccio, e poi tutto era diventato nero. Il retrogusto metallico era tipico del cloroformio. Tirò su la testa, guardandosi intorno. Sembrava la stanza di un vecchio ospedale, con i muri scrostati e un vecchio letto al centro, su cui era stata adagiata. Muovendo il polso si rese conto di essere ammanettata. Dunque era arrivato il momento. Moriarty, o chi agiva a nome suo, l'aveva trovata.  
La porta si aprì e una figura entrò nella stanza. Era una donna, di piccola statura, bionda e con un abbigliamento elegante. Aveva un'aria algida e crudele e la guardava con quello che, ne era certa, era odio puro.  
“Chi sei?” chiese Molly riconoscendo in lei un’Omega.  
“Sono l'ultima persona che vedrai da viva, Molly Hooper.” disse la donna girandole intorno come uno squalo. “Non avrete davvero pensato di passarla liscia per quello che avete fatto?”  
“Di cosa parli?”  
“Jim Moriarty, l'avete ucciso!”  
“Jim si è suicidato...”  
“Oh, certo! Consolati con questa idea, Molly Hooper.” replicò la donna con una risata crudele. “Ma Jim non si sarebbe tolto la vita se quel bastardo di Sherlock Holmes non l'avesse portato a farlo. E tu sei stata sua complice. E ora sei la sua Omega, quindi sei diventata doppiamente importante per la mia vendetta.”  
Molly la guardò con attenzione e vide come i suoi occhi brillavano per la furia e le sue mani tremavano nervosamente. E, incredibilmente, riusciva a capirla.  
“Eri sua, non è così? La sua Omega.”  
La donna si irrigidì e poi rise in maniera triste.  
“Sherlock Holmes mi ha portato via l'amore della mia vita, il mio compagno. _Occhio per occhio._ ” disse infine prima di uscire dalla stanza con passo deciso.  
Molly si morse il labbro inferiore. Come temeva, l'avrebbero usata contro Sherlock. Che cosa poteva fare per evitarlo?  
Prima che potesse pensare a qualunque cosa, due uomini vestiti da infermieri entrarono nella stanza e la avvicinarono. Uno la tenne ferma mentre l'altro le prendeva il braccio e le faceva un'iniezione.  
“No! Cosa volete farmi?”  
“Non si preoccupi, Dottoressa. Stiamo solo rendendo innocui i suoi soppressori.”  
“Cosa?” domandò terrorizzata. “Perché?” urlò mentre i due uomini si allontanavano ignorandola.  
E poi, i suoi pensieri furono interrotti da una terribile ondata di calore che la travolse. La sua pelle bruciava terribilmente e il suo sangue sembrava argento vivo sotto la sua pelle. Non avevano solo annullato i soppressori, le avevano anche indotto chimicamente la _Fase_.  
Non potevano farlo. Non le capitava da quasi vent'anni e non poteva sapere quali sarebbero stati gli effetti dopo tutto quel tempo. E, il fatto che fosse stata marchiata, non rendeva la situazione più semplice. Senza Sherlock a darle sollievo avrebbe sofferto terribilmente. Per non parlare del fatto che ogni Alpha e Beta a portata di naso avrebbe sentito il suo odore. Non era certa che essere stata marchiata l'avrebbe protetta. Avrebbe potuto essere aggredita e un'ondata di terrore la travolse, mischiandosi al dolore che il suo corpo stava provando.  
   
Sherlock stava cercando di chiamare un taxi fuori dal Barts quando sentì un dolore all'altezza dello stomaco, tanto forte da doversi piegare a terra. Era una fitta sorda che si espandeva, coinvolgendo ogni centimetro della sua pelle. E poi lo sentì. Un odore ben preciso raggiunse le sue narici. Un odore che conosceva molto bene e che lo attirava come una calamita. Sembrava, però, come diluito. La fonte era lontana, ma non così tanto da non arrivare a lui. Doveva seguirne la scia e trovarla. La sua Omega aveva bisogno di lui. Al più presto.  
Fermò un motociclista e gli diede cento sterline per la sua moto. Anche se non del tutto convinto l'uomo accettò, apparentemente terrorizzato da lui. Probabilmente il desiderio di raggiungere la sua Omega era così forte da essere percepito chiaramente da quel Beta.  
Salì in moto e partì velocemente, seguendo solo la scia del suo odore e il suo istinto. Dieci minuti dopo era arrivato a un edificio abbandonato, un ospedale psichiatrico chiuso cinquant'anni prima, usato solo da drogati e barboni. Non in quel momento, però. Sentiva altri odori provenire da lì. C'erano alcuni umani e alcuni Omega e, sopra ogni altro odore, c'era quello di Molly. Così forte da togliergli il fiato. Sentiva la sua sofferenza, il suo bisogno, e lui doveva raggiungerla e darle sollievo. Era un istinto antico e profondo quello che lo invadeva. Proteggere e possedere ciò che era suo. Eppure, una parte della sua razionalità era ancora lì, una voce flebile che cercava di tenerlo all'erta. Era chiaramente una trappola, lo sapeva, ma non aveva scelta. Doveva salvarla e proteggerla in ogni caso, anche se non fosse stata la sua Omega.  
Perché lei era, prima di tutto e soprattutto _, la sua Molly._  
Attraversò il cortile e superò il portone. L'ampio ingresso era vuoto, con scatole e vecchie coperte negli angoli. L'odore di Molly proveniva dal piano superiore, quindi salì le scale lentamente. A ogni scalino poteva sentire la sua sofferenza sempre più forte, tanto da travolgerlo. Seguì la sua scia sino all'ultima stanza in fondo al corridoio. Aprì la porta lentamente, anche se dentro di lui tutto lo spronava a sfondarla e correre da lei. Non appena ebbe la visuale libera la riconobbe. Era ammanettata al letto e si contorceva irrigidendosi, in preda ad atroci sofferenze.  
Non ebbe nemmeno il tempo di dire il suo nome prima di essere afferrato con forza da quattro braccia muscolose che lo trascinarono verso un angolo. Cercò di dibattersi, ma inutilmente, e si ritrovò presto ammanettato a una sedia.  
“Oh, eccoci riuniti, finalmente.” annunciò una voce femminile dall'altro lato della stanza.  
“ _Sebastienne_...” mormorò lui riconoscendo la donna bionda che camminava verso di lui. “Ti credevo nelle mani della mafia russa.”  
“Lo sono stata, per oltre un anno, subendo violenze che non puoi nemmeno immaginare. Tutto grazie a te, Sherlock Holmes.” spiegò lei con voce dura. “Ma sai cosa mi ha fatto andare avanti e trovare la forza di fuggire? La vendetta. Tutto per questo momento. Quando avrei letto nei tuoi occhi lo stesso dolore che ho provato io quando Jim è morto.”  
“Lasciala andare... Lei non lo merita.” la implorò lui mentre vedeva la sua Omega guardarlo con occhi imploranti. “Hai me ora.”  
“Ma lei _lo merita_. Credi che non sappia quanto ti ha aiutato? Deve soffrire anche lei. E poi, quando la _Fase_ l'avrà debilitata, allora io inizierò il mio lavoro. Torturandola sino alla sua morte. Tutto davanti ai tuoi occhi, naturalmente.”  
“No, ti prego... Uccidi me.”  
“Oh, ma lo farò, _dopo_. Prima voglio vederti piangere per lei. Voglio vedere il tuo cuore sbriciolarsi. Il tuo orgoglio di Alpha distrutto pezzo per pezzo...”  
Sherlock strinse la mascella nervosamente. Ragionare con quella donna non serviva a nulla. Doveva trovare un altro modo di liberare entrambi.  
Quando lei si avvicinò a Molly per osservare con uno sguardo crudele come si agitava dolorosamente, Sherlock iniziò ad agitarsi nella sedia sino a rotolare a terra.  
“Oh, non ci provare.” commentò lei mentre i suoi uomini rientrarono nella stanza, sollevandolo da terra.  
Fu allora che lui diede una gomitata a uno dei due e un calcio all'altro, riuscendo a farlo cadere accanto alle proprie mani in modo da afferrare la chiave che gli pendeva da una tasca. Quando il primo si rialzò gli diede un calcio tale da farlo finire contro la donna, rotolando con lei a terra.  
Era durato tutto solo due secondi e li aveva presi di sorpresa. Rapidamente aprì le manette e si alzò in piedi, pronto ad affrontare i due uomini. Riuscì a dare un pugno a uno per poi voltarsi e circondare il collo del secondo con il suo braccio e premere con forza, facendogli perdere coscienza. Il primo tornò all'attacco e lui reagì con una testata che fece barcollare l'uomo all'indietro battendo la testa contro il muro, svenendo.  
Quando si voltò verso l'altro lato della stanza vide Sebastienne, che si era rialzata e gli puntava una pistola contro.  
“Oh, molto bravo, Holmes. Questo però non mi impedirà di spararti. Sei un uomo morto, e lo sai.”  
Sherlock fece un passo in avanti e poi si fermò. Si era già trovato in una situazione simile e con una persona molto più razionale di quella Omega che aveva davanti. Non c'era soluzione. Tanto valeva giocarsi il tutto per tutto.  
“E allora sparami.” disse infine. “Uccidimi e finiamola qui. Sappi, però, che se dovessi fallire, o se invece che uccidermi mi ferissi solamente, io non avrei tregua sino ad averti trovata e averti fatto pagare con gli interessi ogni singolo secondo di ciò che sta passando Molly.” minacciò con voce dura. “Puoi esserne certa che lo farò. Posso diventare molto pericoloso quando devo proteggere le persone che amo. Se non mi credi, puoi domandare a Magnussen.”  
Ci fu un esitazione negli occhi della donna. Durò appena un millesimo di secondo, ma fu sufficiente. Sherlock le corse in contro, afferrando la sua mano e puntandola verso l'alto. E, quando sparò, solo il soffitto ne fu danneggiato, sgretolandosi. Fu questione di secondi bloccarle le mani dietro la schiena e ammanettarla.  
Appena libero di farlo, accorse accanto a Molly. Il suo corpo bruciava e soffriva terribilmente. Avrebbe voluto darle sollievo immediatamente, sia per non vederla soffrire, sia per dare sfogo all'Alpha che era in lui, ma doveva prima fare in modo che fossero al sicuro.  
Chiamò Mycroft e chiese un supporto medico immediato, e naturalmente una squadra che prendesse in consegna i colpevoli di tutto ciò.  
   
Molly aprì gli occhi lentamente. Ricordava solo vagamente cosa era successo. Sherlock l'aveva salvata e poi era arrivata un'ambulanza. Le avevano iniettato qualcosa che aveva lenito quel fuoco che le bruciava dentro, ed esausta si era addormentata. Non sapeva dove l'avrebbero portata, ma c'era Sherlock accanto a lei, quindi sapeva di essere al sicuro.  
Guardandosi intorno riconobbe la propria stanza da letto. Esattamente come l'aveva lasciata quella mattina di due settimane prima di andare a lavoro. Era a casa.  
Il suo corpo non bruciava più, ma sentiva in qualche profonda parte del suo essere Omega, che non era finita. Dovevano averle dato di soppressori temporanei e al termine dell'effetto la _Fase_ avrebbe avuto il suo corso. Evidentemente era già troppo inoltrata per bloccarla definitivamente.  
Oltre a sentire il proprio corpo dolere per lividi di ogni genere, era anche affamata. Doveva essersi dibattuta parecchio e aveva bruciato molte energie. Forse avrebbe potuto alzarsi e andare in cucina a mangiare qualcosa.  
“Non muoverti!” le intimò la voce di Sherlock sull'uscio. “Non azzardarti.”  
Lei obbedì immediatamente. Il suo istinto di Omega si lasciava comandare dal suo Alpha, e lei era troppo debole per opporsi.  
“Ti sto portando del cibo e dell'acqua. Ci vorrà solo un minuto.” le spiegò con tono più dolce prima di sparire ancora.  
Molly si sedette più comodamente sul letto, con la schiena appoggiata al muro e attese. Lui ricomparve come promesso un minuto dopo, con un vassoio che conteneva delle uova, pane tostato, acqua e succo d'arancia. Lo posò accanto e si sedette sul bordo del letto, ruotando verso di lei.  
“Devi nutrirti.” le ordinò con preoccupazione.  
Lei non attese oltre e obbedì, iniziando a mangiare le uova. Erano deliziose, o forse era solo il fatto che fosse tanto affamata a renderle tali. Finì tutto in pochi minuti, sempre sotto l'occhio attento di Sherlock. Quando la vide sorridere soddisfatta per la lauta colazione, emise un sospiro di sollievo.  
“Ero molto preoccupato per te, Molly.”  
“Anche io ero molto preoccupata per te, Sherlock.”  
“No, tu non capisci... Io potevo sentire il tuo dolore a chilometri di distanza. Ho creduto che stessi morendo.”  
“ _Oh._ ” esclamò lei, rendendosi finalmente conto di cosa intendesse. “Non sapevo che esistesse questo genere di empatia tra Alpha e Omega che hanno un legame.”  
“Sai, si dice che ci siano due tipi di legami.”  
“Certo, lo so, ma non ci sono prove che il secondo esista.”  
“Ora ne abbiamo una, Molly Hooper.” replicò lui avvicinandosi a lei e prendendole il viso fra le mani. “Perché quello che ho provato quando soffrivi non era dovuto al legame biologico tra Alpha e Omega, ma era dovuto al legame delle nostre anime. Ed è qualcosa che va ben oltre la biologia e l'istinto.”  
“Vuoi dire che siamo anime gemelle?” chiese lei non riuscendo a trattenere un sorriso felice anche se aveva gli occhi coperti di lacrime.  
“Naturalmente.” confermò lui prima di chinarsi a baciarla con dolcezza. “Te l'ho detto, Molly. Il nostro legame si è creato molto prima che la biologia ci reclamasse.”  
“Quindi non siamo noi a piegarci alla nostra natura, ma è essa a piegarsi al desiderio delle nostre anime...” mormorò lei con gioia.  
Aveva sempre desiderato essere amata al di là della propria natura di Omega, senza sapere che era proprio questa ad avvicinarla all'amore a cui era destinata.  
Lui si stese accanto a lei, abbracciandola. Facendola sentire protetta, al sicuro. Così come ogni Alpha, Sherlock avrebbe fatto tutto ciò in suo potere per proteggere la sua Omega. Anche a costo della vita. E, in quel momento, era tutto ciò di cui Molly aveva bisogno.  
“Mi spiace informarti che il soppressore temporaneo farà effetto solo per un'altra ora, Molly. Poi la _Fase_ riprenderà il suo corso.”  
“Tu resterai qui con me?”  
“Naturalmente.”  
“E allora non avrò nulla da temere. Sei con me, Sherlock Holmes?”  
“Sempre.”  
   
*  
   
Quando Mycroft Holmes chiamò suo fratello per annunciargli che aveva ottenuto il tanto desiderato perdono reale per iscritto, lui non rispose. Fu costretto a inviargli un messaggio, cosa che detestava.  
“Anthea, fai consegnare questo a Baker Street, per favore.” chiese alla sua assistente consegnandole il prezioso documento.  
“Certo, _Sir._ ” annuì la donna. “Posso chiederle se ora il pericolo è passato?” domandò prima di andarsene.  
“Sì, certo. Quella donna era l'ultima vestigia del potere di Jim Moriarty, e ora è sotto custodia.”  
“Quindi può prendersi una pausa, ora.”  
“Chi? Io?” replicò lui sorpreso. “Sai che non posso mai prendermi una pausa. Ci sono sempre pericoli là fuori.”  
“Certo, ma magari... Per una sera, potrebbe.”  
Lui alzò lo sguardo confuso. Anthea, come gli altri umani, non era facilmente leggibile per lui. Non aveva un odore che esprimeva ogni sua sensazione, che anche un Beta come lui avrebbe potuto interpretare. Tuttavia, lui poteva osservare in lei altri segni. La gestualità, la voce, lo sguardo, le pulsazioni... Anthea era nervosa e il motivo era lui.  
“Cosa proponi, mia cara?”  
“Una cena, solo io e lei.”  
“Non so se...”  
“Solo una sera, Mycroft. Ti prego.”  
Lui guardò nei suoi occhi e capì. Non sapeva come poteva averci messo tutti quegli anni, era sempre stato lì, davanti al suo naso. Era stata la natura umana di Anthea a depistarlo? Quasi certamente. Ora, però, non poteva ignorare quello che aveva dedotto.  
“D'accordo, mia cara. Sarò a tua disposizione.” acconsentì infine, felice di poterlo fare.  
Lei sorrise e uscì dal suo ufficio, lasciandolo solo.  
Legarsi a un'umana non era comune fra quelli come lui. Non c'era nessun bisogno biologico a scatenare l'attrazione. Tuttavia, una donna come Anthea non passava inosservata. Bella e intelligente, era il sogno di ogni uomo. Quello che non avrebbe mai creduto, però, era di poter essere lui il sogno di quella donna in particolare. Con un sorriso lusingato, si sedette alla sua scrivania. Avrebbe fatto di tutto per esserne all'altezza.  
   
*  
   
Molly era piegata in avanti, con le braccia tese sul letto e le gambe divaricate. Sherlock era alle sue spalle, ammirandone il corpo nudo già marchiato da lui più volte. La sua pelle era calda e vibrava a ogni suo tocco. Il suo sesso, aperto di fronte a lui, era incredibilmente umido e invitante.  
“Oh, ti prego, Sherlock... Ti prego.” lo implorava non resistendo più.  
Lui la afferrò per i fianchi e portò il suo membro già duro fra le sue cosce, penetrandola. Lei urlò di piacere al sentirlo dentro di sé e lui imprecò per la soddisfazione di essere circondato dalla sua Omega.  
Da quando la _Fase_ aveva ripreso il suo corso, si erano accoppiati molte volte. Interrompendosi raramente solo per mangiare e bere. Il corpo di Molly, però, non era mai sazio, e lui non poteva resistere dal soddisfarla.  
Spinse con forza dentro di lei, mentre il suo membro si ingrossava alla base per mantenere la posizione, affondando le dita nella sua carne, sempre muovendosi con foga.  
Lei continuava a ripetere il suo nome e a implorarlo di andare più veloce, invitandolo a non trattenersi. Voleva che lui la possedesse rudemente, in modo da dare sollievo alla sua natura di Omega, troppo a lungo repressa.  
Lui si chinò in avanti, circondandola con le braccia e accarezzandole i seni, senza fermarsi nemmeno un secondo. Lei venne scossa da un orgasmo, poi da un secondo, ma lui non interruppe le sue spinte. Aveva perso il conto delle volte che lei aveva urlato di piacere, quando anche lui si era lasciato andare, riempendola del proprio seme.  
Stremati, si accasciarono entrambi sul letto, l'una fra le braccia dell'altro, con il fiato ancora corto.  
“Molly... Hai pensato a cosa porterà questa _Fase_?” aveva chiesto non appena ritrovata la forza.  
Lei fece un mugugno confuso, ancora troppo presa dai postumi del piacere per capire immediatamente.  
“E se questi accoppiamenti portassero a... una gravidanza...?”  
Quelle parole sembrarono riportare Molly alla lucidità. Rotolò fra le sue braccia per guardarlo negli occhi.  
“Se così sarà, allora avremo un bambino.” replicò lei più serena di quanto avrebbe creduto.  
“Quindi tu non ne saresti dispiaciuta.”  
“Non potrei mai essere dispiaciuta dal portare tuo figlio in grembo. E tu?”  
Lui sorrise. In realtà, non aveva pensato ad altro da quando aveva scoperto che Molly era nella _Fase_ e che era troppo tardi per bloccarla. Il fatto che lei fosse sua, scatenava in lui un istinto primordiale che lo spronava a riprodursi, ma non era solo questo. Voleva avere un futuro con Molly, un'intera vita insieme, e quando immaginava come avrebbe potuto essere, c'era sempre un bambino con loro. _Loro figlio._  
“Non ho mai pensato ad avere dei figli miei, Molly. Tuttavia, se si tratta dei _nostri figli_ , l'idea è davvero entusiasmante.”  
“Allora lo faremo davvero? Avremo un bambino?”  
“Certamente. Sei con me, Molly Hooper?”  
“Sempre!” rispose lei gettandogli le braccia al collo e baciandolo.


	31. Goodbye

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!
> 
> Vi lascio un nuovo capitolo leggermente in anticipo perché sto facendo una breve vacanza e temo che domani mattina non potrò connettermi.
> 
> Spero vi piaccia.
> 
> Buona lettura.
> 
>  

**Goodbye**

 

“Stai fermo!” lo rimproverò lei mentre gli disinfettava una ferita sulla schiena.

Per farlo si era dovuta mettere a cavalcioni sui suoi fianchi mentre si era occupata di pulire la ferita e applicare un grande cerotto.

Poi si era sollevata ordinandogli di voltarsi e si era riposizionata sopra di lui per fare lo stesso con le sue ferite sul petto.

“Accidenti, Sherlock, guarda come sei conciato... Tra tagli e cicatrici sembri una cartina geografica.”

“Non è così grave...”

“Ma potrebbe esserlo!” insistette lei con irritazione. “Un giorno una ferita simile a queste potrebbe ucciderti!”

“Non esagerare, Molly.”

“Non sto scherzando. Questi sono solo lividi e graffi, per quanto estesi, ma e se fossero tagli più profondi? O pallottole?” domandò mentre gli applicava l'ennesimo cerotto.

Lui si sollevò sulle braccia, in modo da avvicinare il viso a quello di lei.

“Non preoccuparti, Molly Hooper. Sai che io sono notoriamente indistruttibile.”

“Certo...” replicò lei con uno sbuffo divertito. “Ma non devi rischiare così tanto. Ormai ti rattoppo ogni settimana!”

“E io ne sono più che grato.”

“Qualche volta vorrei vederti superare quella soglia illeso.”

“Ma, in quel caso, non potrei avere le tue belle mani che mi curano con premura e dolcezza.” spiegò lui sollevandosi ancora e mettendole le mani sui fianchi.

Molly sospirò. Sebbene il loro rapporto fosse cambiato molto dalla sua caduta, tanto che spesso passavano la notte abbracciati e che lui la baciava sulle labbra ogni volta che se ne andava per riprendere la sua missione, non c'era mai stato qualcosa di fisico fra loro. Lei lo desiderava, naturalmente, e a volte sentiva che anche lui lo voleva, ma non faceva mai nulla per dimostrarlo. E lei aveva troppa paura per fare il primo passo.

“Mi toccheresti allo stesso modo se venissi da te illeso, Molly Hooper?”

Lei sollevò le mani e gli circondò il viso, avvicinandolo al suo.

“Sarei felice di prendermi cura di te anche in quel caso.” confessò con un sorriso timido.

Lui ricambiò e poi la attirò maggiormente a sé, facendole percepire un'ingombrante erezione fra le sue cosce. Molly deglutì, forse era arrivato il momento che il loro rapporto evolvesse... O almeno lo sperava.

Sherlock la baciò con dolcezza, ma con maggiore intensità rispetto ai piccoli baci che le aveva dato sino a quel momento. La sua lingua la esplorò senza pietà, in un pallido esempio di come avrebbe potuto esplorarla in seguito con le sue mani e il suo membro già duro.

Lei ricambiò, lasciando che anche la sua lingua si unisse a quella danza, e succhiando con avidità quelle splendide labbra che aveva sognato per anni.

E poi, con uno scatto rapido, Sherlock la fece rotolare nel letto, posizionandosi sopra di lei, fra le sue gambe.

“Penso che la nostra amicizia sia finita, Molly Hooper.”

“Probabilmente.” concordò lei continuando a baciarlo. “Ma in questo momento non ne sono preoccupata.”

Lui rise prima di riprendere ad accarezzare la sua pelle con le proprie labbra, lasciando una scia umida dalla bocca al collo e al suo petto.

Le sfilò la maglia e poi percorse il bordo del suo reggiseno, facendola sospirare di piacere. Molly affondò le mani fra i suoi capelli, trattenendolo contro di sé, mentre si inarcava sotto di lui.

Lui continuò nella sua opera di esplorazione, sfilandole uno ad uno tutti i vestiti e poi, rimase immobile a guardarla per dei lunghissimi secondi.

“Sherlock?” lo chiamò lei, preoccupata di aver fatto qualcosa di sbagliato e di avergli fatto cambiare idea. “Va tutto bene?”

“Sei bellissima, Molly Hooper.” confessò invece lui con un sorriso prima di chinarsi nuovamente su di lei e baciarla.

Lei si aggrappò a lui, con le braccia e avvolgendogli le cosce fra i suoi fianchi, nel tentativo di sentirlo ancora più vicino. Sherlock, però, si divincolò, scendendo fra le sue cosce e iniziando a baciarla con intensità.

“Oh, Molly...” ripeteva tra un bacio e l'altro. “Hai un sapore così buono...” aggiunse prima di affondare la lingua dentro di lei.

Non ci volle molto prima che si ritrovasse a urlare di piacere. Questo, però, non lenì il suo bisogno di lui. Lo voleva dentro e intorno a sé, in modo da essere incapace di capire dove finisse l'uno e iniziasse l'altra.

Quando lui risalì il suo corpo, fu il suo turno di rotolare sul letto, finendogli sopra.

“Cosa hai intenzione di fare, Molly Hooper?” chiese lui con tono di sfida.

“Te l'ho detto. Prendermi cura di te.” spiegò lei con un sorriso malizioso prima di sfilargli quei boxer che ormai contenevano a fatica la sua erezione.

Molly si chinò e iniziò a baciare con dolcezza il suo membro prima di accoglierlo nella propria bocca. Sherlock sussultò quando lo fece, trattenendo la sua testa mentre iniziava a muovere il bacino verso l'alto istintivamente. Lei non si ribellò, ma lo accolse più che poteva dentro di sé. Non avrebbe mai rifiutato niente di lui.

Avrebbe voluto fermarsi quando si rese conto che lui stava per raggiungere l'orgasmo, ma non fece in tempo, quindi accolse il suo seme in gola. Si sollevò e risalì il corpo di lui, adagiandosi contro il suo petto.

“Mi dispiace, Molly. Non pensavo di essere così vicino...”

“Non importa. Avremo altre occasioni, giusto?”

Come a volerla smentire, il telefono di Sherlock squillò. Era uno dei suoi informatori e, purtroppo, doveva ripartire immediatamente.

“Ma sei appena arrivato...” obbiettò mentre lo guardava rivestirsi.

“Mi dispiace, Molly. Non hai idea di quanto preferirei restare qui, ma non ho scelta.”

Lei indossò la vestaglia, in modo da poterlo accompagnare alla porta.

“Va bene, ma promettimi che tornerai presto.” lo implorò prima di lasciarlo andare.

“Farò del mio meglio.” replicò lui accarezzandole il viso. “Quando sono lontano non penso ad altro che a stare con te.”

Lei gli gettò le braccia al collo, baciandolo con trasporto, e lui la strinse a sé allo stesso modo.

“Addio, Molly Hooper.” disse come ogni volta prima di allontanarsi.

Di solito ricompariva dopo una o due settimane. Quella volta, però, non accadde. Passò più di un anno senza che lo rivedesse. E, dato che sapeva che Mycroft Holmes l'avrebbe avvisata se gli fosse successo qualcosa, si rassegnò all’idea che lui l'avesse dimenticata. E allora fece del suo meglio per fare lo stesso.

 

_Tre anni dopo_

 

Molly era appena tornata da lavoro e aveva salito le scale del suo palazzo lentamente. Era stanca e non vedeva l'ora di tuffarsi a letto. Aprì la porta e rimase sorpresa di trovare la luce accesa. L'aveva forse dimenticata? Poi però sentì un odore familiare. Tabacco e muschio. Un profumo che avrebbe riconosciuto ovunque.

“Sherlock?” chiamò guardandosi intorno.

“Sono qui.” rispose la sua voce dalla camera da letto.

Lei lo raggiunse. Era seduto in un angolo, per terra, con un'aria incredibilmente triste.

“Va tutto bene?”

“No, Molly. Per niente.”

Lei lo raggiunse e si chinò a terra, inginocchiandosi davanti a lui.

“Cosa è successo?”

“Oh, Molly... Ho sbagliato tutto. E ora dovrò pagare per la mia arroganza e stupidità.”

“Pagare?”

“C'è un volo di solo andata che mi aspetta domattina.”

“Solo andata? Per dove?”

“Est Europa... Ma non è importante il dove. Il punto è che non tornerò più.”

“Perché?”

“Perché ho ucciso un uomo.”

Molly spalancò gli occhi per la sorpresa. Avrebbe dovuto essere spaventata, o quanto meno furiosa con lui, ma in realtà era terribilmente preoccupata.

“Ti hanno condannato all'esilio?”

“Più o meno. Una missione che mi costerà la vita.”

Le sembrò che il cuore le si fermasse. Non poteva essere vero.

“No...” mormorò semplicemente mentre scuoteva la testa. “No.”

Lui le afferrò le spalle con decisione, ma senza farle male, e avvicinò il viso al suo.

“Mi dispiace, Molly, ma questa volta è un vero addio.”

“Ma tu non puoi... Io non posso dirti addio...” biascicava lei fra le lacrime. “Io ti amo.”

Lui la osservò per qualche istante prima di attirarla a sé e baciarla con disperazione.

“Oh, Molly...” mormorò una volta separato da lei. “Anche io ti amo.” aggiunse poggiando la fronte su quella di lei.

“Ma tuo fratello... Non può...”

“No. È stato lui a proporlo. In alternativa alla prigione e forse l'impiccagione per tradimento.”

“Non c'erano altre opzioni?”

“No, purtroppo.” confermò lui con un sospiro. “Ho solo poche ore prima di essere spedito chissà dove, Molly. E voglio passarle con te, se me lo permetterai.”

Come se avesse avuto altra scelta! Non aveva nessuna intenzione di lasciarlo andare via prima di quando non fosse stato assolutamente necessario. Si alzò in piedi e gli porse una mano, invitandolo a imitarla. Lui lo fece, senza smettere di guardarla negli occhi.

Senza dire una parola, Molly gli sfilò il cappotto e la giacca, facendoli finire a terra. E poi iniziò a sbottonargli la camicia con le mani tremanti.

Lui non si oppose, mentre i suoi occhi si velavano di lacrime, neanche quando lei iniziò a sganciargli la cintura dei pantaloni. Una volta che lo ebbe spogliato completamente, lo guidò sino al letto, costringendolo a stendersi, e poi iniziò anche lei a togliersi i vestiti, sotto lo sguardo attento di lui. Quando anche lei fu nuda, lo raggiunse nel letto, circondandogli il collo con le braccia.

“Avevamo un discorso in sospeso, giusto?” domandò con voce tremante.

Lui non esitò e la baciò con passione, attirandola a sé e avvolgendola con le sue braccia e le sue gambe. Molly si lasciò trascinare dalla passione, godendo di ogni singolo brivido che lui le procurava, sapendo che sarebbero stati gli ultimi. Quando lui entrò in lei quasi pianse. Come avrebbe potuto vivere ancora senza di lui? Come aveva potuto pensare di dimenticarlo e di farsi una vita con un altro uomo? Non ci sarebbero mai stati altri uomini per lei. Lui era l'unico amore della sua vita, e lo sarebbe stato sempre.

Lui si muoveva in lei con la foga della disperazione, come se cercasse di dimenticare il suo futuro incerto tra le sue gambe. O come se volesse morire lì, con lei. Era certa che lo avrebbe preferito piuttosto che passare i successivi mesi in attesa dell'inevitabile.

Quando entrambi raggiunsero il piacere, Molly si lasciò andare e le lacrime le inondarono il viso. Sherlock la baciò ancora, nel tentativo di annullare quel dolore, invano dato che anche lui era scosso dai singhiozzi.

Passarono il resto della notte abbracciati, baciandosi e facendo l'amore, con le lacrime sul viso e lo spettro della loro separazione che si avvicinava immancabilmente.

Quando le luci dell'alba li illuminarono erano entrambi svegli, stretti l'uno all'altra in silenzio, come se questo avesse potuto cancellare l'orrore che li attendeva.

“Devo andare.” disse a un certo punto lui guardando l'orologio accanto al letto. “Mycroft ha detto che se non mi presento spontaneamente sarà costretto a mandare delle guardie armate che non saranno gentili con me.”

“Io non posso accettarlo... Non posso dirti addio.” replicò lei affondando il viso nel suo petto.

“Ci siamo detti addio tante di quelle volte, Molly Hooper, che questa volta non lo faremo.”

“Non cambierà il fatto che non ti vedrò mai più...”

“No, purtroppo.”

Lei lo baciò ancora, cercando di comunicargli con quell'ultimo gesto quanto lo amasse. E che lo avrebbe fatto sino a che avesse avuto vita, qualunque cosa sarebbe successa.

“Oh, Molly. Molly Hooper.” disse lui con un sorriso triste mentre incatenava gli occhi a quelli di lei. “Hai reso la mia vita migliore e mi hai insegnato cos'è il vero amore. Te ne sarò sempre grato.”

E poi, con un sospiro rassegnato, lui si alzò dal letto e raccolse i propri vestiti, indossandoli senza guardarla. Molly avrebbe voluto avvicinarsi, ma ebbe la sensazione che lui preferisse così, per non perdere il coraggio. Solo quando si fu vestito completamente, si voltò a guardarla. E allora lei si alzò, incurante della propria nudità, e lo raggiunse.

“Sarai sempre qui, Molly Hooper.” mormorò lui con voce rotta prendendole una mano e portandosela al petto.

Poteva sentire i suoi battiti irregolari per l'emozione che provava e si sollevò sulle punte per circondargli il collo con le braccia e attirare la sua fronte sulla propria.

“Non importa cosa succederà, Sherlock. Niente cambierà il fatto che ti amo e che non amerò mai nessun altro allo stesso modo.”

Lui annuì e, dopo averle dato un ultimo rapido bacio, uscì dalla camera da letto e dall'appartamento, lasciandola sola con il suo dolore.

 

_Un mese dopo_

 

Il ritorno di Moriarty aveva portato il panico a Londra. L'unico fatto positivo di tutto quel caos, fu che Sherlock fu richiamato in patria e obbligato a indagare immediatamente. E lui lo aveva fatto, con la sua solita energia ed entusiasmo.

Molly, però, non era stata coinvolta nell'indagine e lo aveva visto a mala pena. Lui le aveva lanciato un sorriso al loro primo incontro, ma non aveva avuto modo di dirle nulla. Era stato subito assorbito dall'indagine. Probabilmente stava solo attendendo di concludere il caso e di poterle parlare da solo. O almeno così aveva sperato Molly.

Quando il caso venne risolto, però, lui continuò a non farsi vedere e, con il passare dei giorni e delle settimane, Molly pensò che forse quella notte non era davvero accaduta. Forse era solo stato un lungo e incredibilmente vivido sogno. O forse era stato facile per lui giurarle amore eterno quando pensava di sopravvivere solo altri sei mesi. Mille congetture si affacciavano nella sua testa mentre attendeva con ansia che lui le dicesse qualcosa, qualunque cosa, fosse anche un _'è stato un errore'_ , anche se non ci avrebbe mai creduto.

Una sera si era infilata a letto tristemente e, mentre stava per prendere sonno, un pensiero la colpì all'improvviso, svegliandola di colpo. Si alzò e raggiunse la sua borsa, afferrando la sua agenda e controllò le pagine.

“Oh.” esclamò quando ebbe la conferma dei suoi sospetti.

Ora non poteva più attendere che fosse lui a decidersi a parlarle. Doveva farlo lei.

 

Erano appena le otto del mattino quando bussò al portone di Baker Street. Fu Mrs Hudson ad accoglierla con un sorriso.

“Credo che quel benedetto ragazzo sia ancora a letto...” la informò prima di afferrare un vassoio con il tea e farle strada al piano superiore.

La vide appoggiarlo sul tavolino e guardarsi intorno, scuotendo la testa.

“Ieri notte è tornato molto tardi per un caso...”

“Capisco.”

“Ma tu inizia pure a bere il tea prima che si raffreddi, cara.”

“No, io... Posso aspettare.”

“Lui sapeva che saresti passata?”  
“Ehm, no.”

“Allora forse bisognerebbe informarlo che sei qui.”  
“No!” esclamò Molly spaventata da quell'idea. “Non voglio svegliarlo. Aspetterò.”

“D'accordo, cara. Come preferisci.” acconsentì l'anziana signora sparendo al piano di sotto.

Molly si tolse il cappotto, appoggiandolo sul divano, e iniziò a girare per il salotto. Osservò le cose appuntate al muro, apparentemente per un caso di scomparsa di persona che aveva scatenato un'indagine su una banda di spacciatori croati. E poi vide il suo computer sul tavolo, ancora acceso, con sullo schermo le foto di una chiesa. Si chiese come poteva essere collegata al caso, quando percepì uno sguardo su di lei. Si voltò e Sherlock era lì, in pigiama e vestaglia, che la osservava dalla cucina.

“Ciao, Molly Hooper.”

“Ciao, Sherlock.”

“Non ti aspettavo...” disse lui con aria imbarazzata. “Vuoi del tea?”

“Certo. Aspettavo te per prenderlo.”

Lui annuì con aria confusa e versò per entrambi, facendole cenno di accomodarsi nella vecchia poltrona di John. Lui la imitò poco dopo sedendosi di fronte a lei e studiandola con interesse.

“Come stai?” esordì lei cercando il modo di affrontare l'argomento. “So che sei stato molto preso dal tuo rientro...”

“Sto bene. Il lavoro mi fa bene. Mi permette di pensare solo a determinate cose.”

“E quali sono le cose a cui non vuoi pensare?”

“Al senso di colpa.” ammise lui posando la tazza dopo appena un sorso. “So di essermi comportato molto male con te.”

Molly sospirò. Ecco, lo sapeva. Stava arrivando il momento in cui lui le avrebbe detto che, ora che era tornato, quella notte non poteva essere considerata. Era stato un momento di debolezza dovuta alla disperazione, nient'altro. Un errore.

“Capisco.” disse Molly con tono rassegnato mentre posava anche lei la tazza. “Senti, non sono qui per importi qualcosa. Immagino che tu abbia rivalutato tutto quello che mi hai detto in considerazione del fatto che non stai per morire... E va bene. Lo capisco. Per me non cambia nulla, ma va bene.”

“Cosa vuoi dire, Molly?”

“Pensi che quella notte sia stata un errore? D'accordo, forse lo è stato, ma non per me. Io sono felice di quella notte e ne conserverò lo splendido ricordo per sempre.” aggiunse alzandosi in piedi per prendere il proprio cappotto. “Ma non era per questo che ero qui... Solo che probabilmente a questo punto non ti interesserà sapere perché sia venuta qui di primo mattino.”

Lui si era alzato e l'aveva raggiunta, afferrandola per le spalle e bloccandola prima che corresse giù per le scale.

“Molly, non riesco a capire cosa dici. Perché pensi che per me sia stato un errore?”

“Perché sei sparito. Sì, c'era il caso Moriarty, ma lo hai risolto due settimane fa. Non sei mai venuto da me, neanche solo per un saluto. Cosa avrei dovuto pensare? Soprattutto quando mi dici di sentirti in colpa per come ti sei comportato con me...”

“Non mi riferivo a quella notte, Molly! Ma proprio al modo con cui ho dovuto tenerti a distanza nelle scorse settimane!” esclamò lui con decisione. “Ho dovuto attendere e tenerti a distanza per assicurarmi che nessun altro adepto di Moriarty ti prendesse di mira. Non potevo rischiare che la mia vicinanza ti mettesse in pericolo. E, anche se so che era per il tuo bene, mi sono sentito terribilmente in colpa nel farlo... E mi sei mancata, immensamente.”

Lei impallidì. Lui la guardava implorandola di credergli e di perdonarlo. E lei voleva dannatamente credergli.

“Tu, allora... Allora... Tu mi ami?”

“Oh, Molly...” rispose lui con un sorriso, circondandole la vita con le braccia e attirandola sé. “Disperatamente.” aggiunse prima di baciarla con trasporto.

Lei ricambiò con un sospiro di sollievo, come se finalmente riuscisse a respirare.

“Molly Hooper, vuoi sposarmi?” le chiese lui a bruciapelo tra un bacio e l'altro.

Lei lo guardò in volto e si rese conto che era serio e anche un po' in ansia per la sua risposta. Improvvisamente la foto della chiesa sul suo computer assunse un nuovo significato.

“Certo, se lo vuoi davvero.”  
“Lo voglio davvero.” ammise lui con un sorriso. “Voglio condividere la mia vita con te e avere dei figli che abbiano i tuoi occhi.”

“ _Oh_.” esclamò lei sorpresa, rendendosi conto che ancora non aveva rivelato il motivo della sua visita. “Vuoi davvero dei figli?”  
“Assolutamente.”

“Beh, allora... Sappi che non dovrai aspettare troppo...” confessò mordendosi nervosamente il labbro inferiore.

“Molly... Tu...Tu sei incinta?”

“Ho fatto il test stamattina. È per questo che sono qui.”

Sherlock scoppiò a ridere, sinceramente felice, e la strinse ancora a sé, dandole baci su tutto il viso e poi, circondandole i fianchi, la sollevò in modo da avere il viso alla stessa altezza.

“Non potrei essere più felice.” le disse emozionato.

“Anche io.” concordò lei, rassicurata dal fatto che non ci sarebbero stati più addii fra loro.


	32. My Miracle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!  
> Nuovo breve capitolo fluffoso, collegato ai precedenti dove Sherlock e Molly hanno una figlia.  
> Anche se può essere letto per conto suo, questo capitolo nasce per avere un seguito, ma non ho ancora finito la seconda parte e non so quando arriverà.  
> Intanto, spero vi piaccia.  
> Buona lettura.  
>  

**My Miracle**

  
Molly riaprì gli occhi lentamente, stringendo le palpebre per proteggersi dal sole. L’ombra che prima le copriva il capo ora era sulla sua schiena e si sollevò per cambiare posizione. Nel farlo, diede automaticamente uno sguardo alla riva e sorrise. Sherlock e Juliet giocavano con la sabbia e stavano costruendo un castello. La bambina era accovacciata su se stessa, ascoltando rapita le istruzioni del padre. Sherlock parlava lentamente e con un’espressione soddisfatta sul volto.  Molly sorrise. Amava guardarli giocare insieme. Nel loro ménage, lei era quella responsabile e precisa, ma Sherlock era quello creativo e giocherellone. Non che a lei non piacesse giocare, ma era evidente che quello più infantile fra loro fosse lui. Certo, era anche un padre affettuoso e premuroso, ma spesso si lasciava trascinare dai suoi pensieri, perdendo un po’ la connessione con la realtà.  Forse era per questo che tra loro funzionava così bene. Riuscivano a completarsi in maniera così perfetta che non sembrava vero.  
Con un sospiro felice, si stese nuovamente e si rilassò, godendosi la pace di quella vacanza tanto attesa.  
A svegliarla fu la voce entusiasta di Juliet e le sue manine sporche di sabbia umida che le si posavano sulle spalle.  
“Mamma! Mamma! Vieni a vedere!”  
“Che c’è, tesoro?” chiese lei con voce impastata per il sonno. “Non c’è papà con te?”  
“Devi vedere proprio papà! Corri!”  
Molly si alzò di scatto. Che diavolo era successo? Cosa aveva combinato Sherlock?  
La bambina la prese per mano e la trascinò vicino alla riva dove Molly vide, poco distante da un bellissimo castello di sabbia, una buca enorme. E suo marito, naturalmente, era all’interno con aria soddisfatta e un sorriso esultante, come quello di un prestigiatore che estrae un coniglio dal cappello.  
“Cosa diavolo fai? Non sai che è vietato scavare buche?” lo rimproverò lei divertita.  
“Juliet non credeva che ne fossi capace. Ho dovuto farlo per evitare che perdesse il rispetto di suo padre.”  
“Non è una scusa sufficiente, Sherlock Holmes.” Insistette lei alzando un sopracciglio incredula.  
Lui le lanciò uno sguardo furbo e, prima che potesse scansarsi, lui la afferrò per le gambe, trascinandola con forza all’interno della buca.  
“No! No! No, ti prego…” urlò lei senza riuscire a evitare di ridere.  
Lui la strinse a sé, trattenendola fra le sue braccia e sporcandola di sabbia, mentre Juliet li guardava e rideva saltellando.  
“Sei mia prigioniera, Molly Holmes!” annunciò lui trionfante prima di depositare un appassionato bacio sulle sue labbra. “E ora vivrai qui in questa buca con me come mia regina!”  
“Anche io, papà!” aggiunse Juliet calandosi dentro la buca e raggiungendo i genitori con entusiasmo.  
Sherlock lasciò momentaneamente Molly e prese Juliet in braccio, mettendola fra loro. La bambina circondò il collo di entrambi con le sue braccine, felice.  
“E naturalmente Juliet sarà la nostra principessa!”  
“Sì!” urlò lei di rimando.  
“E va bene, mio re e mia principessa…” acconsentì Molly con un sorriso. “Ma prima di andare via dovrete ricoprire la buca, o qualcuno si farà male.”  
“Ai tuoi ordini, mia regina!” disse lui stringendosi ancora a lei e baciandola con trasporto.  
Molly ricambiò quel bacio che la scaldava più del sole cocente, stringendosi a lui sino a che sua figlia non li interruppe, gelosa delle attenzioni del padre, separandoli.  
“Niente baci!” esclamò infastidita, scatenando una risata nei suoi genitori.  
“Beh, mio re e mia principessa, tra non molto dovremo andare quindi occupatevi di questa buca e raccogliete secchiello e palette.” Ordinò Molly separandosi da loro e uscendo dalla buca.  
“Forza, Juliet. Hai sentito gli ordini della regina.” Le diede supporto Sherlock imitandola con la bambina fra le braccia. “Al lavoro.”  
Molly fece una nuotata per ripulirsi dalla sabbia e quando tornò a riva fu felice di vedere che la buca era sparita e che tutti i giocattoli di Juliet erano stati messi via.  Dopo essersi anche loro liberati dalla sabbia, rientrarono tutti e tre nella casa al mare che avevano affittato per quell’estate.  
Era proprio sulla spiaggia, con una vista splendida. E, dopo aver fatto tutti una doccia, Molly preparò la cena sul patio. Quando Juliet si addormentò esausta, Sherlock la prese in braccio e la portò a letto, per poi tornare da sua moglie.  
“Sei felice, Molly?” le chiese circondandole la vita alle sue spalle e baciandole il collo.  
“Certo. Come potrei non esserlo?” replicò lei voltandosi all’indietro per incontrare il suo sguardo. “E tu?”  
“Naturalmente.” Confermò lui accarezzandole i capelli che iniziavano a schiarirsi per l’effetto del sole. “Qualche volta, però, mi chiedo se potremmo essere ancora più felici.”  
“Ancora più felici? E come?” domandò lei incuriosita, ruotando fra le sue braccia.  
“Molly… Che ne diresti se avessimo un altro figlio?”  
“Oh.” Esclamò lei sorpresa e rimanendo a bocca aperta.  
“Ormai Juliet è abbastanza grande da non richiedere un’assistenza continua, ma ancora non troppo grande da avere un’eccessiva differenza d’età con un fratellino o una sorellina. E io naturalmente sarei a tua costante disposizione, sia durante la gravidanza che in seguito… Certo, sarebbe un periodo impegnativo, ma non sarebbe anche meraviglioso?”  
“Da quando hai questo desiderio?” chiese Molly confusa da tutte quelle parole.  
“Da un po’.”  
“E perché non me ne hai mai parlato sino ad ora?”  
“Perché la gravidanza non è stata facile per te e temevo che ne saresti stata terrorizzata.”  
“Sherlock, la gravidanza non è mai facile.” Spiegò lei con un sorriso. “Questo non significa, però, che mi abbia fatto passare la voglia di avere altri figli.”  
“Allora è un sì?” insistette lui con entusiasmo mal trattenuto.  
“Ne sarei felice, Sherlock Holmes.”  
A quelle parole lui la attirò a sé con forza, baciandola con incredibile passione, mentre le sue mani scivolavano lungo la sua schiena e raggiungendo i suoi fianchi. Senza interrompere il bacio, lui la trascinò nella stanza accanto e si tuffò nel letto trattenendola ancora fra le braccia.  
“Oh, Molly Holmes…” disse lui baciandole la fronte con dolcezza. “Sei il mio miracolo.”  
Lei sorrise di rimando e sollevò il capo per raggiungere la sua bocca e assaggiare le sue labbra.  
Sapeva cosa intendeva con quelle parole. Erano le stesse che le aveva rivolto quando aveva saputo che era incinta di Juliet.  E le aveva ripetute quando l’aveva raggiunta dopo il parto, guardandola con occhi velati di commozione.  
Per Sherlock avere una famiglia _era_ un miracolo. Non aveva mai pensato di averne una perché credeva di non meritarla. Quando era iniziata la loro relazione, però, Molly lo aveva rassicurato di quanto lui fosse speciale e di quanto meritasse di avere qualcuno che lo amava incondizionatamente. Nonostante avesse annuito, però, lui non aveva creduto davvero a quelle parole. Non sino a quando Molly non aveva espresso il desiderio di creare una famiglia con lui. E l’arrivo di Juliet aveva confermato il suo desiderio.  
Sherlock glielo aveva detto molte volte, era fermamente convinto che niente di bello nella sua vita sarebbe mai accaduto se non fosse stato per Molly. Lei aveva portato la gioia nella sua vita solitaria e gli aveva regalato più amore di quanto avesse mai sognato. _Questo era il suo miracolo._ Il fatto di avere nella propria vita una donna come Molly che rendeva possibile ricevere amore anche per un uomo come lui.  
Aveva pensato molte volte ad avere un altro bambino, e spesso aveva desiderato proporglielo, ma poi si era sempre detta che forse un figlio era il massimo che potessero gestire, considerando i loro lavori e quanto poco tempo libero avessero. Organizzare quella vacanza era stata un’impresa anche per l’efficientissima Anthea!  
Ora che, però, aveva sentito il desiderio espresso dalla voce di Sherlock, sapeva che non importava. Avrebbero trovato il modo di organizzarsi. Se potevano gestire un bambino, allora ne potevano gestire anche due. E se il lavoro fosse stato troppo, avrebbe chiesto di ridurre l’orario. Tutto pur di avere in grembo un'altra creatura frutto del loro amore. Avrebbe rinunciato a qualunque cosa per poter avere una parte di lei e suo marito fuso insieme in una nuova persona da amare.  
Inoltre, non poteva negare di desiderare un maschietto che somigliasse a Sherlock. Adorava Juliet con tutta se stessa, ma spesso sentiva che il legame che lei aveva con suo padre era invalicabile, e si chiedeva se lei avrebbe potuto avere un legame così intenso con un figlio maschio.  
Non c’era bisogno che lui dicesse nient’altro. Molly era già più che convinta e felice di affrontare quella nuova impresa che, lo sapeva, non sarebbe stata facile, ma questo non l’avrebbe resa meno magica.  
 


	33. Family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!
> 
> Nuovo capitolo che è il seguito del precedente.
> 
> Non so perché ma, anche se sapevo come volevo proseguire la storia, ho faticato a buttarla giù e non so nemmeno se sono riuscita nel mio intento iniziale.
> 
> Cmq, spero vi piaccia.
> 
> Buona lettura.
> 
> P.S. La prossima settimana sarà il week end di Ferragosto quindi non so se riuscirò a pubblicare il capitolo. Farò il possibile ma, se non dovessi riuscire, vi auguro Buon Ferragosto e ci sentiremo la settimana successiva.

**Family**

 

 

Juliet stava mangiando i suoi cereali mentre Sherlock leggeva un quotidiano. Molly stava imburrando del pane tostato e li osservava, sapendo che presto o tardi avrebbe dovuto affrontare l’argomento.

“Ehm, Jules?” disse passandole un bicchiere di succo d’arancia. “Ti piacerebbe avere un fratello o una sorellina?” aggiunse tutto d’un fiato.

La bambina la guardò dapprima confusa e poi sorrise, mentre il latte le colava dalle labbra.

“Sì! Quando?”

“Juliet, non parlare con la bocca piena!” la rimproverò Sherlock, che aveva immediatamente messo via il quotidiano, passandole un tovagliolo e fissando sua moglie con interesse. “Sì, Molly, quando?” 

“Beh, è ancora presto, ma potremmo mandare una lettera a Santa Claus, che ne dici, Jules?”

“Sì, mamma, sì! Voglio un fratellino!”

“Non sappiamo se sarà un fratellino o una sorellina, Jules. A te andrebbe bene anche una sorellina, vero?”

La bambina ci pensò su per un momento, chiaramente impegnata in complessi ragionamenti.

“Userà i miei giocattoli?”

“Sarebbe bello se li usaste insieme. E questo vale sia nel caso che sia una sorellina o che sia un fratellino.”

“E divideremo la mia stanza?”

“Probabilmente sì.”

“Ma io sarò la più grande quindi lei mi obbedirà.”

“Il tuo compito di sorella maggiore sarà quello di proteggerlo o proteggerla, Jules. Credi di volerlo fare?”

“Solo se non mi farà arrabbiare!”

“In quel caso me ne occuperò io.”

“Allora ok.” concluse infine la bambina tornando a mangiare i suoi cereali con aria soddisfatta.

Molly alzò nuovamente il viso e incontrò lo sguardo di Sherlock. Lui le sorrideva. 

Erano rientrati dalle vacanze due settimane prima con la ferma decisione di avere un altro bambino. Tornando alla solita routine, però, Molly aveva iniziato a razionalizzare. Ormai aveva quarant’anni e avere un secondo bambino poteva essere più complicato di quanto avessero pensato. Di conseguenza, lei e Sherlock avevano preso la decisione di consultare prima un medico. Aveva comunque in programma la sua visita ginecologica periodica, quindi fare due chiacchiere con il suo medico non avrebbe guastato, né avrebbe richiesto troppo tempo d’attesa.

La sera prima, il Dottor Jordan le aveva confermato che la sua età non era sicuramente un ostacolo e che non doveva preoccuparsi di nulla. Molte donne di quarant’anni davano alla luce bambini sanissimi. Certo, avrebbe avuto comunque bisogno di seguire delle logiche precauzioni per evitare sforzi e stress, oltre che del normale supporto medico durante la gravidanza, ma niente di più.

Molly sapeva già tutto ciò, era un dottore anche lei, dopotutto, ma non poteva negare di essere anche un po’ spaventata e aveva bisogno di sentirsi rassicurare da un esperto.

Aveva già interrotto la pillola la settimana precedente, quindi ora era solo questione di tempo. Non le era rimasto che annunciare la notizia a Juliet, e la bambina aveva accolto la notizia positivamente come sperava.

Quanto a Sherlock, poteva leggere nei suoi occhi che era felice. L’idea di avere un altro bambino era stata sua e controvoglia aveva acconsentito ad attendere sino a che non avesse parlato con il medico.  E, allo stesso modo, aveva accettato di non informare Juliet sino a che Molly non fosse stata pronta. 

Ora che finalmente non c’erano più ostacoli, poteva interpretare senza fatica il luccichio malizioso nei suoi occhi. Non vedeva l’ora di cominciare a provarci. Molly si morse il labbro nervosamente, ammettendo con se stessa che anche lei non aspettava altro.

 

*

 

Sherlock le baciava il viso dolcemente, mentre era ancora dentro di lei anche dopo che la loro passione si era esaurita.  Molly si stringeva a lui, con gli occhi chiusi, temendo che lui potesse leggerle negli occhi cosa provava.

“Molly, apri gli occhi.” Le chiese lui qualche minuto dopo, notando il modo ostinato in cui lei si rifiutava di aprirli. “C’è qualcosa che non va.” Aveva aggiunto con tono preoccupato mentre si sollevava liberandola dal proprio peso.

_Non era una domanda, ovviamente._

Molly spalancò leggermente le palpebre, ma solo per rotolare di fianco lontano da lui, impedendogli di guardarla negli occhi.

“Va tutto bene.”

“No, invece.” Obbiettò lui costringendola dolcemente a ruotare il capo verso di lui. “Dimmi cosa c’è, Molly. Ti prego.”

“Sono dodici mesi, Sherlock. _Dodici. Mesi_.”

“Oh.” Esclamò lui, avendo capito chiaramente a cosa si riferiva. “Non devi preoccuparti. Può capitare che ci voglia un po' per concepire…”

“E se invece fosse solo troppo tardi per me?”

“No, Molly…”

“Forse non è destino che abbiamo un altro bambino. Dovremmo essere felici di avere una splendida bambina e smettere di desiderare un altro figlio.”

Lui fece un profondo sospiro e poi si sedette sul bordo del letto con aria pensierosa.

“Mi dispiace, è colpa mia.” Disse in fine. “Non avrei dovuto chiederti di affrontare tutto questo. Non volevo caricarti di tutta questa pressione.”

Molly si morse il labbro nervosamente e poi si voltò verso di lui, appoggiandosi sulla sua schiena  e circondandogli le spalle con le braccia.

“Non è colpa tua, Sherlock.” Cercò di riparare, sperando che la sua voce fosse abbastanza sicura. “Abbiamo preso una decisione insieme, quindi le responsabilità sono di entrambi.”

“Ma se non lo avessi proposto…”

“Forse lo avrei proposto io.”

Lui si voltò a guardarla e i suoi occhi erano colmi di un’indicibile tristezza. 

“Non volevo darti la colpa prima, ma sì, sono triste.” Spiegò lei con un sospiro. “Speravo che sarebbe stato facile concepire come lo è stato la prima volta… E quando, mese dopo mese, non cambia nulla, non posso fare a meno di sentirmi inutile come donna.”

“Molly, non…”

“Sherlock, so che vuoi aiutarmi, ma niente che tu possa dire può cambiare come mi sento.”

Lui si sporse indietro oltre alla propria spalla, per incrociare le sue labbra in un bacio che valeva più di qualunque frase di conforto.

“Ti amo, Molly Holmes.” Aggiunse semplicemente. “E non sopporto di vederti così.”

“Neanche io sopporto di sentirmi così.” ammise lei cercando di sorridere inutilmente. “Forse dovremmo solo smettere di provarci. Se deve capitare, capiterà.”

“Possiamo andare da uno specialista, se vuoi…”

“No, Sherlock.” Lo interruppe lei con decisione. “Non siamo sterili, abbiamo una figlia. Siamo fortunati rispetto a tante altre coppie. Non sprecheremo soldi e tempo in visite da specialisti. Dovremmo solo rassegnarci.”

“Ma se dovessimo riuscire…”

“Allora ne saremo felici.”

Lui annuì, apparentemente convinto , e poi ruotò su se stesso, attirandola nuovamente a sé e trascinandola nuovamente contro il materasso.

“Farei qualunque cosa per te, Molly.”

“Anche io per te.” replicò lei baciandolo cercando di trasmettergli quanto lo amasse e gli fosse grata di averlo accanto.

 

*

 

“Mamma?” domandò insistentemente la voce di Juliet alle sue spalle mentre preparava la colazione.

“Stai mangiando i tuoi cereali?” replicò lei fatica a causa del forte mal di testa che la stava pressando da due giorni.

“Certo!” replicò la bambina con tono quasi offeso. “Mamma, hai la faccia strana.”

“Strana?”

“Hai lo stesso colore dei limoni dell’albero della nonna…”

“Ho mal di testa, tesoro.”

“Ok. Quando torna papà?”

“Domani, se tutto va bene.” rispose mentre versava le uova nei piatti. 

“Quando tornerà papà starai meglio, mamma.”

“Probabilmente.”

“Lui ti darà un bacio e tu guarirai.”

“Certo…” commentò lei con poca decisione mentre prendeva una forchettata di uova e se lo portava alla bocca.

Aveva appena ingoiato il boccone quando, improvvisamente, sentì lo stomaco rivoltarsi e il boccone tornare su. Fece appena in tempo a portarsi una mano alla bocca e a correre in bagno, e vomitò tutto quello che aveva nello stomaco.

Rimase immobile per qualche secondo, cercando di ritrovare il fiato, e poi si voltò verso il lavandino per sciacquarsi la bocca. Quando rialzò il capo e si vide nello specchio fu folgorata da un’illuminazione. Una parte di lei era felice ma l’altra, quella più razionale e prudente, le ricordò che non doveva saltare alle conclusioni.

Dieci minuti dopo, però, aveva lasciato Juliet alle cure di Mrs Hudson ed era corsa in farmacia.

 

*

 

Il portone si era chiuso rumorosamente, tanto da essere udito distintamente anche dal piano di sopra. Molly si accigliò mentre guardava la porta in attesa di vedere il proprietario di quel passo che avrebbe riconosciuto ovunque. Chiaramente qualcosa era andato storto, pensò mentre finiva di apparecchiare la tavola e poi si affrettava a raggiungerlo all’ingresso dell’appartamento.

Il suo aspetto, stanco e impolverato, non preannunciava nulla di buono. 

“Sherlock, tutto bene?”

“John è stato ferito.” Annunciò lui con un sospiro. “Per colpa mia.”

Molly si portò una mano alla bocca per trattenere un urlo di spavento.

“Ma come sta? Sta bene, vero?”

“Non è morto, se è questo che vuoi sapere, ma in questo momento è sotto i ferri…”

“Dove è stato ferito?”

“Al petto.”

Molly deglutì. Doveva chiamare Mary!

“Naturalmente, Mary l’ha già raggiunto.” Aggiunse lui  rispondendo a tutte le sue domande inespresse.

“Mycroft si è offerto di fornire il suo aiuto perché i Watson avessero tutto ciò di cui hanno bisogno. Dopotutto, senza l’aiuto di John, ora sarebbe figlio unico…” spiegò lui facendo qualche passo verso di lei.

“E tu come stai?” chiese allora lei, sapendo quanto l’idea di aver messo in pericolo John lo avesse seriamente turbato.

“Sono felice di essere a casa.” Ammise lui con voce roca prima di abbracciare la moglie con forza e affondare il viso fra i suoi capelli.

Molly gli circondò il collo con le braccia, portando le mani fra i suoi riccioli. Riusciva a percepire chiaramente la sofferenza e la paura che aveva provato nel vedere il suo migliore amico vicino alla morte. Ed era certa che, dopo aver fatto del suo meglio per essere forte, tutto quello di cui aveva bisogno ora, era di lasciarsi andare fra le sue braccia. Aveva bisogno di lei, del suo conforto.

Rimasero immobili in quella posizione per minuti interi, sino a che lui non si raddrizzò, sentendosi chiaramente meglio.

“Hai bisogno di una doccia.” Commentò lei spostandosi un ciuffo riccioluto dalla fronte.  “E di mangiare. Con dei vestiti puliti e lo stomaco pieno ti sentirai meglio.”

Lui annuì, troppo esausto per ribattere, e si diresse in bagno.

 

Dopo aver mangiato un boccone, Sherlock e Molly si diressero all’ospedale, lasciando Juliet nelle amorevoli mani di Mrs Hudson. 

Trovarono Mary nella sala d’aspetto, seduta rigidamente a fissare il vuoto. Quando li vide gli corse incontro, abbracciandoli, felice di averli accanto in un momento tanto penoso.

Dopo ore di estenuante attesa, il chirurgo li informò che l’intervento si era concluso positivamente. I tre emisero un sospiro di sollievo e Molly strinse Mary fra le braccia. Solo a quel punto la bionda si lasciò andare a un pianto incontrollato, sfogando tutta la paura che l’aveva invasa in quelle ore.

Sherlock non aveva detto una parola da quando erano usciti di casa la sera prima. Alla vista di Mary così turbata, però, non riuscì a rimanere impassibile. Molly lo vide sbattere nervosamente le palpebre cercando di trattenere delle lacrime prima di allontanarsi verso la caffetteria.

Non disse nulla ma, appena Mary si fu ripresa, lo raggiunse. Era seduto e osservava intensamente una tazza di caffè. Mentre a un occhio inesperto poteva sembrare freddo e impassibile, lei riusciva a riconoscere i segni del suo turbamento. _Gli occhi leggermente velati, le labbra tirate, i pugni stretti._

Gli si sedette di fronte distraendolo dai suoi pensieri.

“Come ti senti, Sherlock?” chiese dolcemente mentre raggiungeva una delle sue mani con le sue e la stringeva.

“John starà bene. La sua ferita non è grave come quella che avevo io… E poi lui è forte e ha una ragione per vivere, la sua famiglia. Lotterà, come ha sempre fatto.”

“Certamente.”

“Andrà tutto bene. Andrà tutto bene…” ripeteva meccanicamente, più per confortare se stesso che Molly.

“Andrà tutto bene.” si unì Molly, sperando che sentendolo dire anche da lei lo avrebbe aiutato. “Presto John sarà in piedi a prenderti in giro e sgridarti per le sciocchezze che fai.”

Uno sbuffo divertito attraversò le belle labbra di lui, e sembrò rilassarsi finalmente. 

“Avrei potuto essere io su quel letto.” Disse infine con tono grave. “Forse avrei dovuto.”

“Non dirlo neanche per scherzo.”

“Se potessi scegliere chi sacrificare tra me e John, sceglierei sempre me stesso.”

A quelle parole, Molly si sentì gelare il sangue. Istintivamente lasciò la sua mano e incrociò le braccia sul petto.

“Non dire così… Non devi nemmeno pensarlo.”

“Ma…”

“Se John ha una ragione per vivere, perché non dovresti averla tu? Perché la tua famiglia dovrebbe essere meno importante della sua? Perché uno dei due dovrebbe sacrificarsi?”

Lui si accigliò, studiandola. Spesso lui non capiva come le sue parole potessero ferirla, ma di solito quando se ne rendeva conto faceva del suo meglio per rimediare. O almeno ci provava.

“Molly, io non voglio morire.” Disse con decisione. “Ma se mi trovassi in una situazione estrema e dovessi scegliere tra la mia vita e quella di John…”  
“Smetti di dirlo!” gli ordinò lei infuriata alzandosi in piedi. “Prova a pensare cosa ne sarebbe di me e Juliet se ti succedesse qualcosa.”

“Voi siete eccezionali e avreste una vita meravigliosa anche senza di me. Al contrario, io senza di voi sarei niente.”

Non riuscì a trattenersi e, prima di poterci pensare su, gli diede un poderoso schiaffo. Lui sussultò sorpreso e la guardò confuso.

“Non ho intenzione di ascoltare queste idiozie, chiaro? E non mi importa se sei sconvolto per John. Noi non possiamo vivere senza di te, soprattutto adesso…  Quindi cerca di far entrare nel tuo maledetto Mind Palace l’idea che tu non ci abbandonerai. _Mai._ Né per John né per nessun altro. È una promessa che devi alla nostra famiglia, così come John lo deve alla sua.”

Lui rimase a osservarla, paralizzato dalle sue parole. Molly aveva il fiato corto, il cuore le batteva all’impazzata ed era certa di avere il viso rigato di lacrime, ma non le importava. Non poteva accettare che suo marito facesse dei simili ragionamenti. Non poteva e non doveva nemmeno pensarci.

“ _Soprattutto adesso_?” chiese lui con aria confusa distraendola dalla sua rabbia. “Cosa vuoi dire?”

A quelle parole Molly scosse la testa, non era il momento di parlarne.

“Molly, che cosa è successo mentre ero via?”

“Nulla, Sherlock.”

“Stai mentendo.” Dichiarò lui alzandosi in piedi e raggiungendola. “Dimmi cosa succede.”

“Niente di grave. Ne parleremo quando saremo a casa.” Concluse lei allontanandosi per tornare da Mary.

 

Quando attraversarono nuovamente la porta di casa era notte e le sembrava di essere stata via dei mesi.  Mrs Hudson li accolse chiedendo della salute di John e rassicurandoli che la piccola Juliet era stata buonissima, ma che aveva sentito la loro mancanza. Data l’ora era già nella sua stanzetta, addormentata.

Molly la ringraziò e poi si diresse in camera da letto, felice di poter finalmente dormire.

Era già sotto le coperte quando Sherlock la raggiunse, abbracciandola alle spalle.

“Molly?” la chiamò con voce lieve, come se avesse paura di ferirle le orecchie. “Molly, so che sei sveglia.”

“Ancora per poco, Sherlock.” Confermò lei, ostinandosi a tenere gli occhi chiusi. “Non dormo da quaranta ore e tu anche da più tempo. Dovremmo dormire.”

“Prima ho bisogno di sapere cosa succede.”

A quelle parole, Molly spalancò le palpebre. Doveva parlargli in quel momento? Erano entrambi stanchi e turbati per quello che era successo al loro amico e per la loro discussione di qualche ora prima. Forse potevano evitare... D’altra parte, però, forse parlare di qualcosa di diverso li avrebbe aiutati a superare definitivamente quella giornata.

Molly rotolò all’indietro, in un fruscio di lenzuola, circondandogli il collo con le braccia. I suoi occhi la osservavano intensamente e sapeva che non le avrebbero mai dato scampo.

“Ho aspettato il tuo ritorno con ansia perché non vedevo l’ora di dirtelo, ma quello che è successo a John ha messo tutto il resto in secondo piano…”

“Dirmi cosa?”

Lei fece un sospiro. Aveva atteso due giorni per potergli parlare e ora le mancava il coraggio. Ma non aveva motivo di preoccuparsi, giusto?

“Sherlock, sono incinta.”

Il viso di suo marito impallidì per un secondo, mentre i suoi occhi e la sua bocca si spalancavano per la sorpresa. E poi il suo viso si trasfigurò, allargandosi in un sorriso.

“Sei sicura?”  le chiese dopo averla baciata, circondandole il viso con le mani mentre avvicinava la fronte a quella di lei.

“Ho fatto cinque test di gravidanza ed erano tutti positivi. Per non parlare delle nausee degli ultimi giorni…”

“Oh, Molly…” mormorò lui baciandola ancora con entusiasmo. “Perdonami per quello che ho detto oggi…” aggiunse ridiventando nuovamente triste. “Hai ragione, sono un idiota. E ti prometto che farò sempre tutto ciò che sarà in mio potere per tornare sempre a casa da voi. Possibilmente senza perdere John nel tragitto…”

I due risero, allentando così la tensione che li aveva soffocati per l’intera giornata.

“Tornare da voi sarà sempre la mia priorità, Molly. Tuttavia, devi capire che anche John è parte della mia famiglia.”

“Lo so e sai che anche per me è così.” replicò lei passandogli una mano fra i capelli. “Ma devi pensare a noi, così come John pensa prima di tutto a Mary e Amy.” Spiegò con un sospiro. “E io vi voglio entrambi vivi e vegeti, è chiaro?”

“Cristallino.” Confermò lui con un sorriso. “Quindi… Avremo un altro bambino.”

“Sì e magari questa volta potrebbe essere un maschio…”

“Con i tuoi occhi, spero.”

“E magari i tuoi riccioli.”

“Sarà bellissimo come te.”

“E intelligente come te…”

Lui la baciò con dolcezza, stringendosi a lei, e poi si distese, attirandola contro il suo petto.

“Non vedo l’ora di dirlo a John. Era stanco di sentirmi parlare di statistiche sulla fertilità…”

Molly rise, divertita.

“Glielo diremo insieme appena starà meglio. E, magari, potremmo anche considerare di chiamarlo John, se sarà un maschietto…”

“Sarebbe perfetto.” Concluse lui baciandole i capelli prima di addormentarsi.

Molly lo raggiunse poco dopo con un sorriso fra le labbra, immaginando come sarebbe stata la loro famiglia quando ci sarebbe stata quella nuova creatura a portare gioia.

 

*

 

Quando la porta si aprì, fu un John sorridente ad accoglierli. Erano passati tre mesi circa da quando era stato ferito ed era guarito completamente, anche se la convalescenza era stata più lunga del previsto.

Sherlock e Molly entrarono nell’appartamento, preceduti da Juliet che corse nella camera accanto a cercare Amanda Watson, sua compagna di giochi e amica.

“Mary dovrebbe essere di ritorno a momenti. È andata al supermercato, aveva dimenticato qualcosa per la cena…” spiegò il padrone di casa guidandoli sino al salotto e facendoli accomodare. “Allora, come va?” chiese infine con un sorriso, guardando con dolcezza verso Molly che si accarezzava il ventre gonfio con una mano mentre con l’altra stringeva quella del marito.

“Bene. Il bambino cresce…” iniziò lei lanciando uno sguardo d’intesa a suo marito. “E abbiamo delle ecografie da mostrarti.”

Sherlock si alzò e si allontanò temporaneamente dalla moglie per mostrargli le foto che aveva in tasca.

“E’ meraviglioso…” commentò il dottore con entusiasmo. “Ma… è quello che credo?”

“Se ti riferisci ai suoi organi sessuali, sì.” rispose il detective con un sorriso sornione.

“Quindi è un…”

“Maschio.” Confermò Sherlock con un cenno del capo. “E si chiamerà David John Sieger Holmes.”

A quelle parole, il dottor Watson alzò il capo, passando lo sguardo dall’amico alla moglie, incredulo.

“Voi volete chiamarlo… Volete davvero?”

“Naturalmente.” Rispose Molly con un sorriso felice. 

“Ma gli altri nomi sono quelli dei nonni… Io non sono…”

“Non sei suo nonno, brillante deduzione.” Commentò Sherlock con sarcasmo, guadagnandosi una gomitata da parte della moglie.

“John, tu sei di famiglia.” Spiegò infine Molly con un ‘alzata di spalle.

“Ma che dirà Mycroft? Non se la prenderà con me, vero?” 

“Non devi preoccuparti, John.”  Lo rassicurò l’amico ammiccando. “Ora, però, tu e Mary non avete più scuse…”

“Non credo che Mary voglia un altro bambino…” spiegò il dottore con un’alzata di spalle mentre restituiva l’ecografia a Sherlock. “E penso che vada bene così, siamo felici.”

“Io non ne sarei così sicuro…” obbiettò il detective trattenendo una risata e guadagnandosi un’altra gomitata dalla moglie.

“Cosa volete dire?” chiese John con aria sorpresa e un poco spaventata.

Proprio in quel momento sentirono la porta di casa aprirsi, annunciando il rientro di Mary Watson.

“Mary, credo che dovremmo parlare…” disse John raggiungendola mentre gli altri due cercavano di trattenersi dal ridere.


	34. Naked

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!  
> Visto l’approssimarsi di Ferragosto, pubblico in anticipo questo capitolo.  
> In realtà avrei 3 o 4 shot iniziate che dovrei finire, ma il mio cervello ha pensato bene di concentrarsi su questa…  
> Cmq, spero vi piaccia e vi auguro uno splendido Ferragosto.  
> Buona lettura.  
>    
>  

**Naked**

   
Aveva finito il turno di notte al Barts e aveva anche fatto tre ore di straordinari ma, nonostante fosse esausta, si era recata a Baker Street invece che a casa propria.  
Sherlock le aveva chiesto, _o meglio dire_ _imposto_ , di procurargli dei campioni per degli esperimenti. Avrebbe voluto rifiutare, aveva ben altro da fare che star dietro ai suoi capricci, ma la verità era che lui non le avrebbe dato tregua sino a che non lo avesse accontentato.  
E allora si era fatta forza e si era diretta al suo appartamento.  
Era stata Mrs Hudson ad aprirle il portone e, con un sorriso affettuoso, l’aveva informata che Sherlock era ancora a letto dato che era rientrato alle quattro del mattino per un caso.  
“Oh, non importa. Devo solo lasciargli questo nel frigo.” Spiegò Molly indicando il contenitore termico che aveva in mano. “Ho fatto il turno di notte e vorrei andare a dormire anche io al più presto.”  
L’anziana signora l’aveva quindi lasciata andare da sola al piano di sopra, _“conosci la strada, vero cara?”_ , e lei aveva fatto lentamente le scale.  
Era arrivata al piano di sopra e si era diretta subito in cucina. Sapeva esattamente come muoversi, non era la prima volta che vi portava dei campioni. Certo, di solito Sherlock era lì, occupato a guardare nel microscopio o a vagare nel suo Mind Palace, ma non cambiava nulla.  
Aveva appena chiuso lo sportello del frigorifero quando la porta della camera da letto si aprì. Sorrise, voltandosi per incontrare il suo sguardo e salutarlo, ma si bloccò immediatamente. Sherlock era emerso dalla stanza completamente nudo e si sfregava gli occhi sbadigliando. Non fece nemmeno caso a lei, infilandosi immediatamente in bagno.  
Molly si morse il labbro inferiore nervosamente e si ritrasse, nascondendosi dietro il frigorifero.  
Lui non si era accorto della sua presenza, probabilmente le sue eccezionali capacità deduttive non erano molto ricettive appena sveglio.  
D’altra parte, invece, Molly aveva l’immagine del suo corpo nudo stampata a fuoco nel cervello.  
Aveva sempre immaginato come dovesse essere il suo corpo sotto i costosi vestiti che indossava, indovinando ogni suo muscolo grazie anche alle sue conoscenze anatomiche, ma niente l’aveva preparata alla realtà di quella pelle diafana e tonica. Le sue spalle spigolose e forti, i suoi muscoli addominali definiti, le sue gambe lunghe e tornite. Per non parlare di quello che non aveva potuto prevedere e che l’aveva tormentata nelle sue fantasie erotiche, cioè il suo organo sessuale.  
Forse lo aveva immaginato un po’ più lungo, ma non poteva dire che fosse meno che proporzionato. E, al solo pensiero, si era resa conto che tutta la stanchezza era svanita. C’era solo una cosa che desiderava in quel momento, ma era più che consapevole che non l’avrebbe mai avuta. La sua unica speranza era tornare a casa e fare una lunga doccia gelata.  
Sentì un rumore provenire dal bagno e si affrettò a raggiungere le scale, sperando di farle il più silenziosamente possibile, e scappò via senza neanche salutare Mrs Hudson.  
Quando Sherlock uscì dal bagno, ancora nudo, si guardò intorno incuriosito. Sapeva che c’era qualcosa di strano nel suo appartamento. Tuttavia, era ancora troppo stanco per preoccuparsene e tornò a dormire.  
   
   
*  
   
Spesso, quando concludeva un caso in piena notte, non tornava a Baker Street. Per quanto riuscisse a dormire bene solo nel suo letto, il silenzio opprimente del suo appartamento a volte lo infastidiva.  
Allora faceva una deviazione e si recava in una casa a lui familiare, dove di solito c’era ad accoglierlo sulla soglia un gatto miagolante e aveva a disposizione un divano mediamente comodo per riposarsi  e una coperta a fiori per riscaldarsi. Si stendeva e dormiva qualche ora, in attesa che la padrona di casa si svegliasse e preparasse la colazione per entrambi, svegliandolo con i deliziosi profumi della sua cucina.  
In breve tempo era diventata una routine, e lui si trovava a suo agio a casa di Molly Hooper, come a casa propria.  
Quel pomeriggio, però, era consapevole di rompere la routine. Si recava da lei sempre di notte, mai di giorno. Sempre dopo un caso, mai per noia. Eppure era lì, intento ad aprire la porta con i suoi attrezzi da scassinatore, visto che non aveva mai voluto la chiave.  
L’appartamento era diverso quando era illuminato, sembrava più grande. Sherlock si guardò intorno e vide Toby appisolato sul suo cuscino, anche lui sorpreso di vederlo. Dal bagno proveniva della musica, quindi Molly era lì. Mentre la attendeva si mise a curiosare in giro e alla fine aprì il frigorifero. Sorrise soddisfatto quando notò dei cupcakes su un vassoio. Senza neanche pensarci ne prese uno e lo addentò. Banana e cioccolato, uno dei suoi gusti preferiti.  
Era ancora intento a godersi quella delizia del palato quando la porta del bagno si aprì e Molly raggiunse il salotto, completamente nuda. La sua mano, quella che stringeva il muffin, rimase ferma a mezzaria. Il piccolo corpo di Molly era morbido e proporzionato, tonico e voluttuoso nei punti giusti, e gli creava un certo calore al solo guardarlo.  
Lei non si era resa conto della sua presenza, stava raggiungendo un sacchetto sopra il divano che, evidentemente, conteneva dei capi d’abbigliamento appena acquistati. Fu solo quando si voltò che lo vide e urlò spaventata, afferrando la coperta a fiori per proteggersi dalla sua vista.  
“Cosa diavolo ci fai qui?”  
“Ecco, io…”  
“Capisco che tu non voglia usare il campanello di notte per non svegliarmi, ma di giorno devi considerare che potrei aver bisogno della mia privacy! Si tratta di semplice rispetto e buon senso!”  
“Molly…”  
“E stai anche mangiando i miei cupckaes! Erano per il compleanno di Meena!”  
“ _Molly!_ ” la interruppe lui alzando le mani al cielo in segno di resa.  
“E ora che c’è?”  
“Il tessuto della coperta è piuttosto rado e…” fece una pausa per deglutire e cercare di mantenere la voce salda. “Ti vedo i capezzoli… _E non solo_.”  
“Oh, al diavolo!” esclamò lei coprendosi alla bell’e meglio e scappando in camera da letto a nascondersi.  
Sherlock sospirò, sapendo che ora l’immagine di Molly nuda non avrebbe più lasciato il suo Mind Palace, apparendo nei momenti meno opportuni. Anche se, doveva ammetterlo almeno con se stesso, questo non gli dispiaceva troppo.  
Con un sorriso malizioso, finì il cupcakes e poi uscì da casa di Molly, deciso ad attendere che si fossero calmate le acque prima di ripresentarsi.  
   
*  
   
Molly era fradicia. Cosa le era passato per la testa di seguire Sherlock in quella indagine? E perché avevano dovuto vagare per la campagna in piena notte? E perché non avevano delle torce? Non c’era da stupirsi che fossero finiti dentro a un fiume! Era già un miracolo che non fossero annegati!  
“Il mio telefono è fuori uso.” Annunciò lei guardando il display mentre si stringeva nelle braccia cercando di combattere il freddo.  
“Anche il mio.” Disse lui rimettendo il proprio nella tasca del suo Belstaff ormai zuppo e inutile. “Dovremo tornare a piedi alla pensione.”  
“Sherlock, io non penso di farcela… Fa troppo freddo.”  
Lui sospirò e si guardò intorno, alla ricerca di una soluzione.  
“C’è un vecchio capanno laggiù. Ci farà da riparo per la notte.”  
Molly sospirò e annuì. Certo, quando Sherlock l’aveva invitata a indagare su un caso in campagna aveva avuto ben altre speranze, ma al momento quello che contava era sopravvivere.  
Fecero una corsa di qualche centinaio di chilometri, a fatica dato il freddo e le scarpe non adatte, e finalmente raggiunsero il vecchio capanno di caccia. C’era un lucchetto ma Sherlock lo ruppe con un sasso e aprì la porta, richiudendola immediatamente alle loro spalle.  
Era freddo e pieno di spifferi, ma era comunque un passo avanti rispetto all’essere in balia degli elementi.  
“Bene! Tieni, Molly.” Disse lui attirando la sua attenzione per consegnarle una vecchia coperta che aveva trovato. “Togliti i vestiti bagnati e copriti con questa.”  
Lei sospirò. Passare la notte con Sherlock nuda era sempre stata una sua fantasia, ma non in un capanno freddo cercando di non morire di ipotermia.  
Si avvolse nella coperta e poi si tolse discretamente i vestiti in modo che lui non la vedesse nuda. Non c’era la corrente elettrica e tutto ciò che illuminava lo spazio circostante era la luce della luna che filtrava dalla piccola finestra presente, ma era comunque più che sufficiente per vedersi l’un l’altro.  
Non che sarebbe stato sconvolgente per lui vedere lei, visto che l’aveva sorpresa nuda nel suo appartamento qualche tempo prima.  
Lui, però, non sembrava provare vergogna. Si era tolto cappotto e giacca e stava provvedendo altrettanto meticolosamente a togliersi la camicia e i pantaloni. Molly distolse lo sguardo e si occupò di appendere alla bell’e meglio i suoi vestiti in modo che asciugassero almeno un po’.  
Certo, aveva già visto Sherlock nudo, ma lui non lo sapeva e, comunque, aveva già problemi con quell’immagine stampata nel suo cervello, non ne voleva un’altra.  
Quando si voltò, Sherlock aveva rimosso tutti i vestiti e, fortunatamente, li aveva già sostituiti con la coperta.  
“Credo che dovremmo stare vicini per non disperdere il calore corporeo.” Spiegò lui stendendosi nel pavimento e guardandola indicando lo spazio accanto.  
Molly annuì e obbedì. Aveva freddo ed era certa che stare vicino a Sherlock l’avrebbe aiutata, in un modo o in un altro.  
Lui le circondò le spalle con un braccio, in modo da tenerla il più vicina possibile, e la strinse al proprio petto, ma non fu sufficiente. Presto lei si ritrovò a battere i denti.  
“Molly, stai gelando.” Commentò lui con tono preoccupato.  
Prima che potesse dire o fare qualunque cosa, lui tolse le coperte di dosso a entrambi e poi le riposizionò sopra i loro corpi stretti, in modo da coprire nuovamente entrambi con un doppio strato.  
“Così dovresti scaldarti più facilmente…” spiegò un attimo dopo, forse percependo la sua confusione.  
Molly rimase immobile, cercando di non pensare alla sensazione di avere la pelle di lui in contatto con la propria. Questo decisamente accelerava i suoi battiti sprigionando un certo calore nelle sue membra. Una parte di lei avrebbe voluto allungare una mano ed esplorare ogni centimetro del suo corpo, ma non ne aveva il coraggio.  
Intanto, Sherlock aveva chiuso gli occhi e respirava regolarmente, evidentemente esausto.  
D’altra parte, anche le sue palpebre erano sempre più pesanti. Il sollievo del non essere più tremante di freddo le aveva portato anche una grande sonnolenza e rilassatezza e presto si addormentò con il capo sulla spalla di lui.  
   
Aveva chiuso gli occhi, liberato la mente da ogni distrazione e si era rifugiato nel suo Mind Palace, ripercorrendo il caso che stava affrontando.  
Cavallo da corsa scomparso. Morte dell’allenatore. Trauma da corpo contundente alla testa.*  
 _Il seno di Molly contro il suo fianco._  
Sherlock imprecò mentalmente. Doveva rimanere concentrato. Non poteva pensare al corpo nudo di Molly contro il suo. O a come il suo profumo gli arrivasse direttamente alla narici.  
Stava lottando contro i suoi istinti per mantenere il controllo, invano, purtroppo.  
Sbirciò attraverso le palpebre socchiuse e vide Molly placidamente addormentata. Fortunatamente non sembrava aver notato come il suo corpo avesse deciso di reagire alla sua vicinanza… Sospirò e voltò leggermente il capo per guardarla in viso. Con le palpebre chiuse le sue ciglia sembravano ancora più lunghe, facendo quasi da cornice al suo naso così deliziosamente all’insù.  
Istintivamente allungò una mano verso di lei, accarezzandole una guancia e fermandole una ciocca di capelli ancora umidi dietro l’orecchio. Lei si mosse leggermente ma non si svegliò, avvicinando però il viso a quello di lui. Le sue piccole labbra erano davvero bellissime. Così rosse e delicate… Quasi senza rendersene conto, sporse il viso verso quello di lei e le sfiorò con le proprie. Chiuse le palpebre cercando di memorizzare quella sensazione di baciare la seta, con quel sapore dolce e salato insieme. Quando riaprì gli occhi, però, rimase sorpreso di trovarsi di fronte a quelli di lei ugualmente aperti.  
Aprì la bocca per dire qualcosa per giustificarsi, ma non gli fu possibile. Lei sollevò il capo e lo ammutolì con un bacio, molto più profondo e appassionato di quello che le aveva dato lui. Non poté evitare di ricambiare con la stessa intensità. Aveva sognato tante volte di poterlo fare e, complice l’assurda situazione, poteva lasciarsi andare dimenticando la sua ferrea logica, almeno per il momento.  
Molly gli gettò le braccia al collo, stringendosi maggiormente a lui, e fece scivolare una delle sue cosce tra le sue gambe, sfiorando così la sua erezione. Sherlock gemette per quel leggero contatto, tanto imprevisto quanto piacevole. Lei sorrise notando la sua reazione e, senza dire una parola, scivolò completamente sopra di lui, mettendosi a cavalcioni poco distante dal suo membro eretto.  
Riprese a baciarlo, circondandogli il viso e il collo con le braccia, mentre avvicinava il suo sesso umido a quello di lui, sfiorandolo e stuzzicandolo.  
Sherlock non riusciva a pensare. Il suo Mind Palace sembrava essere in black out. Tutto quello che sembrava riempire i suoi pensieri era Molly e il modo meraviglioso in cui il suo corpo lo stava provocando. Incapace di trattenersi, circondò i suoi fianchi con le mani, stringendo le sue natiche sode e la trattenne proprio sopra la sua punta dolorante. Voleva entrare in lei disperatamente. Non aveva mai desiderato niente di più in tutta la sua vita.  
Molly smise di baciarlo e si calò su di lui, lasciando che la penetrasse. Sentirla tutta intorno a sé fu stupefacente. Era calda, umida, morbida e stretta, e sentiva che era perfetta per lui.  
Anche Molly sembrava apprezzare la loro unione, perché gemette un “oh, Sherlock” prima di riprendere a baciarlo mentre il suo bacino si muoveva ritmicamente  contro quello di lui. Non sapeva perché, ma il rumore della loro carne che si sbatteva l’una contro l’altra era dannatamente eccitante. Affondò con ancora più forza le dita nella sua pelle, aiutandola a dare spinte sempre più forti, sino a che entrambi non raggiunsero il piacere estremo.  Solo i loro respiri affannosi riempirono il capanno per dei minuti interi.  
Molly si staccò da lui, scivolandogli accanto così come era prima, e posò nuovamente la testa sulla sua spalla. Sherlock rimase a guardarla e le accarezzò i capelli sino a che non la vide addormentarsi con un sorriso. E poi, dopo averle baciato la fronte, anche lui cedette al sonno.  
   
Molly fu svegliata dalla luce che entrava dalla finestra e che le cadeva sugli occhi.  Sbattè le palpebre, cercando di ricordare dove fosse, e la prima cosa che vide fu il volto di Sherlock. E improvvisamente tutto le tornò in mente.  
La caduta nel fiume, i vestiti fradici, il capanno, le coperte. Lui che la baciava e lei che lo seduceva senza vergogna. Al solo pensiero arrossì. Dove aveva trovato il coraggio di comportarsi così? Era perché erano nella semioscurità e così poteva nascondere il suo imbarazzo? O era stata la vista del desiderio nei suoi occhi, oltre all’erezione fra le sue gambe, a renderla così sfrontata? Forse entrambe le cose.  
Sherlock era apparso stupito dalla sua intraprendenza ma non l’aveva rifiutata, anzi, sembrava non aver aspettato altro… Sembrava intimidito e indeciso su come comportarsi e Molly sospettò che fosse indice di inesperienza. Non che le importasse, non veramente. Era stato bello per entrambi e, se anche non ci fosse stato un seguito, non avrebbe cambiato nulla per lei.  
Finalmente anche lui aprì gli occhi, lentamente. Anche lui sembrava confuso ma quando incrociò il suo sguardo sembrò ricordare perché erano lì e cosa era successo. E sorrise.  
Molly fece un sospiro di sollievo, ricambiando. Non sembrava pentito.  
E ne ebbe la conferma quando lui, impedendole di dire qualunque cosa, coprì la sua bocca con la propria con un focoso bacio che la lasciò completamente stordita. Sherlock rotolò su di lei, posizionandosi fra le sue gambe,  continuando a baciarla mentre le sue mani la esploravano dolcemente. Non poteva fare altro che accoglierlo con entusiasmo, circondando le sue spalle con le braccia e ricambiando i suoi baci.  
Le labbra di lui erano incredibilmente morbide e il modo in cui lui le usava per sfiorarla era deliziosamente eccitante. Lasciò la sua bocca per proseguire con una scia di baci sul suo viso, il suo collo, fermandosi sui suoi seni.  Quando lui ne succhiò avidamente i capezzoli, Molly temette di perdere la ragione.  
Poi la sua discesa proseguì sulla sua pancia, sino ad arrivare al suo sesso ormai già umido. Lui sprofondò fra le sue gambe, iniziando a baciarla con intensità e, a quel punto, Molly dimenticò anche il proprio nome.  
Se aveva pensato che la confusione di Sherlock della notte prima fosse dettata dall’esperienza, si era sbagliata. A giudicare dalle magie che faceva con la sua bocca e la sua lingua, era tutt’altro che inesperto. Forse era passato del tempo dalle sue precedenti esperienze, ma era pronta a scommettere che ci fossero state. E chiunque gli avesse insegnato quelle cose meravigliose che le stava facendo, aveva decisamente fatto un ottimo lavoro. Prima che potesse anche solo formulare dei pensieri sensati al riguardo, si ritrovò con le mani fra i suoi capelli, urlando di piacere. Stava ancora tremando quando lui risalì lentamente il suo corpo e la baciò nuovamente sulla bocca, facendole sentire il proprio sapore.  
E poi lui entrò in lei, alternando movimenti lenti a quelli rapidi. Molly allacciò le caviglie dietro la sua schiena godendo della sensazione di essere un tutt’uno con lui, mentre affondava le unghie nelle sue spalle. Sherlock, d’altra parte, non smise nemmeno per un secondo di baciarla e guardarla negli occhi. Era come se decidesse i suoi movimenti in base a quello che deduceva dalle sue espressioni e, _grazie al cielo_ , la deduzione era il suo forte. Presto Molly si trovò nuovamente scossa da un orgasmo, e lui la raggiunse qualche secondo dopo.  
Lui la tenne stretta anche dopo, affondando il viso fra i suoi capelli. Molly avrebbe voluto rimanere lì con lui per sempre. Tuttavia sapeva che prima o poi sarebbero dovuti tornare alla realtà.  
“Forse dovremmo rivestirci e tornare al tuo caso…” propose lei facendosi coraggio.  
“Forse.” Ammise lui accarezzandole i capelli delicatamente. “D’altra parte, però, non credo che sia rimasto molto su cui investigare.”  
“Ah no?”  
“L’allenatore è stato chiaramente ucciso dal cavallo. Probabilmente per difendersi. E sarà scappato da qualche parte. Sono certo che lo troveremo facilmente. Il resto sono solo dettagli.”  
“Se questo caso era così semplice perché mi hai trascinato di notte alla ricerca di quel dannato cavallo?”  
“Non è ovvio, Molly Hooper?” chiese lui con un sorriso malizioso. “Volevo passare del tempo con te… Certo, non avevo previsto quello che sarebbe accaduto dopo, ma non posso certo lamentarmi.”  
“Tu volevi stare con me?”  
“Pensavo che un caso fuori città fosse la perfetta occasione per… corteggiarti.”  
“E come mi avresti corteggiato?”  
“Pensavo a una passeggiata fra le colline, un picnic e poi concludere la giornata con un’elegante cena, magari sotto le stelle.”  
“Sarebbe stato davvero adorabile. E possiamo ancora farlo, lo sai?”  
“E lo faremo, Molly Hooper, te lo prometto. Ma magari non oggi…” concluse ricominciando a baciarla.  
  
  
  
   
   


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Citazione del racconto _Silver Blaze_ , presente all’interno de _Le memorie di Sherlock Holmes_.


	35. Rock Band

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!  
> Eccoci con un nuovo piccolo capitolo. Si tratta di un AU e di una UniLock. Non so perché ma ultimamente l’idea di Sherlock e Molly che si incontrano all’università mi ispira alquanto.  
> Cmq, c’è un finale aperto perché, se riuscirò, sriverò un seguito. Cerco di non fare promesse che non posso mantenere, quindi non prometto nulla. Farò solo del mio meglio.  
> Spero vi piaccia.  
> Buona lettura.  
>    
>  

**Rock Band**

  
   
   
“Non è il mio genere di musica…” obbiettò Molly sedendosi pesantemente di fronte alla sua compagna di stanza mentre lei continuava a truccarsi ignorando le sue proteste.  
“Molly, è un concerto rock. È gratis e ci suonano dei bei ragazzi. E dopo andremo a una festa con il gruppo.”  
“Non so Mary… Ho anche da finire di studiare per l’esame di citomorfologia…”  
“Molly, sei la migliore del tuo corso. E sono certa che conosci già alla perfezione quel libro ma che vuoi solo dare un _ripasso_ , come fai sempre. Beh, questa volta non lo farai e prenderai comunque il massimo dei voti.”  
“Ma, dai… Mi ci vedi a un concerto rock? _Io_?”  
“Perché no? Se non sai cosa mettere ti posso prestare qualcosa.”  
“Non è solo una questione di vestiario. È che proprio non fa per me.”  
Mary si voltò di scatto verso di lei e posò l’eye liner prima di prendere la mano di Molly fra le sue in un gesto implorante.  
“Molly, io devo andarci. John suona nella band e io devo esserci.”  
“Ti sei proprio innamorata di quel John Watson, vero?”  
“Sì e sento che stasera sarà la sera in cui lo conquisterò. Ma ho bisogno che tu sia con me, Molly. Ti prego.”  
“E va bene…” acconsentì Molly con un sospiro. “Ma mi presterai qualcosa da mettere.”  
“Contaci!” rispose con entusiasmo Mary riprendendo a truccarsi. “E chissà che magari non conquisti anche tu qualche bel musicista…”  
“Ne dubito.”  
   
Il locale dove si svolgeva il concerto era quello più frequentato dagli studenti ed era normalmente tanto pieno che si faticava ad entrare. Quella sera non faceva differenza. Mary, però, sfoderò il suo sorriso e la sua determinazione e, prima che Molly potesse rendersene conto, erano sotto il palco.  
Era una band tutta al maschile, composta da tre ragazzi. John Watson, il ragazzo che faceva battere il cuore di Mary, era il bassista. Nonostante fosse concentrato sulla musica, i suoi occhi ebbero un guizzo quando incrociarono lo sguardo della sua amica. Molly non riconosceva gli altri due, ma era possibile che li avesse incontrati nel campus senza notarli. Quando, però, il cantante si voltò nella loro direzione, spostando una ciocca di riccioli scuri dalla propria fronte, e lei incrociò i suoi occhi chiari e felini, non ne fu più così sicura. Se avesse mai incrociato quegli occhi li avrebbe sicuramente notati.  Per non parlare della bellezza di quel viso, con zigomi che sembravano scolpiti da Michelangelo in persona, e del suo corpo magro e muscoloso. Tutto ciò, unito a una voce profonda e calda che la faceva avvampare.  
Molly deglutì, cercando di respirare regolarmente alla vista di una simile perfezione. E improvvisamente il concerto divenne molto più interessante.  
   
Terminato il concerto la band e i loro amici, tra i quali erano riuscite a intrufolarsi Mary e Molly, si erano recati tutti nell’appartamento che condividevano i musicisti per una festa.  
Anche lì c’era musica ad alto volume, fumo e alcol, e presto Molly si sentì soffocare. Appena arrivata si era guardata intorno alla ricerca dello splendido cantante, ma sembrava essere svanito. Mary si era appartata con il suo John e lei era rimasta sola. Delusa e bisognosa di un po’ d’aria, uscì su uno dei balconi e fece dei profondi respiri. Forse non sarebbe dovuta andare lì. Insomma, non era certo il suo ambiente. Per non parlare del dolore atroce che le davano quegli stivaletti con il tacco alto…  
“Studentessa di medicina, giusto?” chiese una profonda voce baritonale alle sue spalle.  
Molly si voltò incuriosita, ma non vide nessuno dietro di lei.  
“Qua su.” Aggiunse la voce un secondo dopo.  
Alzò lo sguardo e lo vide. _Era lui._ Era seduto sul tetto, con le gambe incrociate e le braccia indietro a sostenergli la schiena. La camicia nera che indossava era quasi del tutto sbottonata, mostrando una pelle diafana e alcuni tatuaggi sul fianco. E i suoi pantaloni a vita bassa erano _così a vita bassa_ da mostrare i suoi addominali bassi e una piccola porzione di peluria.  
Avrebbe voluto dire qualcosa ma la visione di quell’uomo era assolutamente destabilizzante e non riusciva a trovare una singola parola intelligente da dire.  
“Quindi… Medicina, giusto?” ripeté lui con uno strano sguardo divertito.  
Molly semplicemente annuì, senza disturbarsi a spiegare, come faceva sempre, che non sarebbe diventata un qualunque medico ma un anatomopatologa.  
“E tu… Tu cosa… studi?” riuscì a balbettare mentre la sua gola sembrava essere cartavetrata.  
“Chimica.”  
“La chimica e la musica non vanno in conflitto?”  
“Non per me.”  
Dopo di che, con un colpo di reni, lui saltò giù dal tetto, atterrando come un gatto accanto a lei. Molly dovette alzare il viso per guardarlo, nonostante i tacchi. Doveva essere molto alto e averlo così vicino era travolgente. Il suo odore era così particolare, così intenso, che quasi le girava la testa. Profumava di sapone, di fumo, di cuoio e di disinfettante. Era un mix così strano e intrigante che si sentì improvvisamente avvampare.  
“Sherlock Holmes.” Si presentò lui tendendogli la sua grande mano.  
“Molly Hooper.” Replicò lei stringendola con esitazione.  
“Sei l’amica della biondina che flirta con John, giusto? Vi ho visto sotto il palco.”  
“Oh, ehm… Sì, sono qui con Mary.”  
“Ti è piaciuto il concerto?”  
“Non è il mio genere di musica, ma… sì. Siete molto bravi.”  
“Non abbastanza.” Replicò lui alzando le spalle.  
Molly rimase a guardarlo, aspettando di sentire cos’altro avrebbe detto quella splendida bocca, ma lui non disse altro, rimase solo fermo a guardarla.  
“Vuoi qualcosa da bere, Molly Hooper?” chiese infine, come risvegliandosi da un momento di trance.  
“Sì, grazie.”  
Prima che lei potesse impedirglielo, lui la prese per mano e la trascinò in cucina, dove prese due birre ghiacciate dal frigo, e poi la guidò nuovamente su per le scale, sino all’ultimo piano e aprì una porta, aspettando che lei entrasse.  
“Cosa…”  
“La mia stanza.”  
“Io… Cosa… Perché…”  
“Non intendo abusare di te o costringerti a fare nulla che tu non voglia. È solo un posto tranquillo dove stare a parlare.”  
“Vuoi parlare con me?”  
“Sì, se tu lo vuoi.”  
Molly si morse il labbro nervosamente. Non conosceva quel ragazzo. Poteva essere un drogato, un criminale, uno stupratore, un assassino… e tante altre cose terrificanti. Però, mentre lo guardava negli occhi, sentiva di potersi fidare. Decise quindi di farsi coraggio e fece un passo all’interno della sua camera da letto.  
   
Quando Molly aprì gli occhi la mattina dopo, era nel letto di Sherlock Holmes, ma completamente vestita. Lui era disteso accanto a lei, circondandole la vita con un braccio, e dormiva ancora.  
Avevano passato la notte a discutere di scienza, musica e libri. E, dopo una birra, le sue inibizioni erano crollate e aveva iniziato a parlare a ruota libera con lui, anche se si sentiva terribilmente attratta dalla sua splendida bocca e dal suo corpo così chiaramente provocatorio.  
E poi, non sapeva come era successo, se avesse iniziato lei o lui, ma si stavano baciando. La bocca di lui era così morbida e le sue grandi mani così forti… Non si erano lasciati per tutta la notte ma, anche se entrambi chiaramente lo desideravano, non ci fu altro se non baci e carezze. E, alla fine, si erano addormentati l’una nelle braccia dell’altro.  
Una volta fatto giorno e con gli effetti dell’alcol ormai svaniti, Molly si sentì nuovamente inibita. Lentamente si alzò dal letto, cercando di non svegliarlo, e raccolse le sue scarpe per andarsene. Aveva raggiunto la porta, ormai quasi sicura di avercela fatta, quando la voce di lui alle sue spalle la fermò.  
“Volevi andartene senza salutare, Molly Hooper?”  
“Non volevo svegliarti.” Si giustificò lei voltandosi con sguardo basso.  
Lui si alzò da letto, con indosso solo i suoi jeans dato che la camicia era sparita in un punto imprecisato di quella notte. Era così bello da togliere il fiato e Molly non sapeva più che dire.  
“Notti come questa non capitano tutti i decenni, Molly Hooper.”  
“Tu credi?”  
“Le nostre anime sono entrate in contatto, non solo le nostre labbra.” Spiegò lui mentre le accarezzava i capelli delicatamente.  
“E cosa succederà ora?” domandò faticando a trovare la voce.  
“Vorrei rivederti, se lo vuoi anche tu.”  
“Mi piacerebbe molto.”  
“Stasera alle 6? Alla caffetteria del campus?”  
“Sarebbe adorabile.”  
“Allora è deciso, Molly Hooper.” Concluse lui con un sorriso prima di chinarsi su di lei e baciarla delicatamente.  
Le gambe di Molly sembrarono trasformarsi in gelatina e si sorresse a lui per non cadere.  
“Ora è meglio che vada.” Disse controvoglia allontanandosi da lui. “A stasera Sherlock.” Lo salutò lasciando la sua stanza.  
   
 


	36. First Date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!
> 
> Eccomi qui, in leggero ritardo, con un nuovo capitolo che è il seguito di quello precedente.
> 
> In realtà avrei dovuto completare dei capitoli più corposi ma al momento non riesco quindi li ho messi in stand by e ho scritto da zero questo. È un periodo in cui ho tante cose per la testa e, come se non bastasse, non sono stata benissimo.
> 
> Quindi, se questo capitolo è troppo OOC o troppo stupido, vi chiedo di perdonarmi. Prometto che mi farò perdonare il prima possibile.
> 
> Spero cmq che vi piaccia.
> 
> Buona lettura.

 

**First Date**

 

 

Fissò l'immagine allo specchio. Era nervoso e questo non gli piaceva. Allo stesso tempo, però, era certo di non volersi tirare indietro. Quell'appuntamento era stata una sua proposta, dopotutto.

Era stata una decisione impulsiva, ma era certo che fosse la migliore decisione che avesse mai preso in tutta la sua dannata vita.

Quella ragazza era diversa. Quei profondi occhi castani sembravano scandagliare la sua anima come nessuno aveva mai fatto. Non solo era bellissima nella sua semplicità, con quel sorriso timido e quelle guance che arrossivano quando le rivolgeva lo sguardo, ma era anche intelligente e interessante. E quando aveva iniziato a parlare di autopsie l'aveva anche trovata dannatamente sexy... Non era riuscito a trattenersi dal baciarla anche se aveva dedotto che, se avesse atteso ancora un minuto, sarebbe stata lei a farlo. Si erano baciati appassionatamente per tutta la notte e lui l'aveva stretta a sé più che poteva, accarezzando le sue dolci piccole forme, desiderandola immensamente. Tuttavia, era troppo terrorizzato per spingersi oltre. Quella ragazza era qualcosa che non avrebbe mai sperato di trovare e non voleva rischiare di spaventarla o di affrettare troppo le cose rovinando tutto...

Cielo, avrebbe voluto tenerla ancora stretta a sé quella mattina ma sapeva di non potere. L'unica cosa che aveva potuto fare per non perderla per sempre era stato proporre quell'appuntamento.

E ora era lì a decidere nervosamente cosa indossare. Si tolse la camicia nera, non era il tipo di aspetto che voleva trasmetterle. Prese quella bianca e la indossò sopra i jeans. Forse sarebbe sembrato meno cupo. Meno spaventoso.

“Ehi, amico.” esordì John aprendo la porta della sua stanza. “Stasera noi... Ehi, stai uscendo?”

“Sì, ho un appuntamento.”

“Un appuntamento? Con una ragazza?”

Sherlock lo guardò per un secondo, alzando un sopracciglio con aria di rimprovero, prima di tornare ad abbottonarsi la camicia.

“E chi è? La conosco?” continuò il suo migliore amico e coinquilino.

“Era qui ieri sera. È l'amica della tua ragazza...”

“Un'amica di Mary? Davvero?”

Sherlock sbuffò mentre si metteva la giacca scura, sperando che lei avrebbe apprezzato uno stile più sobrio.

“Hai un aspetto molto distinto, sai? Sono certo che farai colpo, solo... Magari...”

“Cosa, John?”

“Non essere troppo.. tu.”

Sherlock afferrò il cappotto e la sciarpa e lo guardò con fastidio.

“Non essere me?” obbiettò. “Sono stato me ieri sera e le è piaciuto.”

“Non intendo che non devi essere te stesso...” si corresse l'amico mentre lo seguiva giù per le scale. “Solo non mostrarle tutto insieme... Solo per non spaventarla.”

“John, non ho nessuna intenzione di spaventarla.”

“Ehi, che succede?” domandò Greg raggiungendoli in quel momento, incuriosito dalla conversazione. “Spaventare chi?”

“Sherlock ha un appuntamento con una ragazza.”

“Oh! Davvero? Il nostro piccolo Sherlock è cresciuto!” esclamò l'altro sollevando la sua birra in cenno di esultanza. 

Il destinatario di tanto entusiasmo sbuffò frustrato e poi uscì di casa.

“Sherlock!” lo chiamò John dalla porta. “Andrà tutto bene se non ti farai prendere dal panico.”

Lui lo guardò senza espressione per un attimo, ma poi cedette a un sorriso di complicità. Se c'era qualcuno che capiva le sue paure era proprio John Watson e decise di tener conto delle sue sagge parole.

 

Si era fermato di fronte alla vetrata della caffetteria. Molly era già lì, seduta a un tavolino d'angolo mentre leggeva un libro per occupare l'attesa. Era molto diversa dalla sera prima. Indossava un maglione colorato e aveva i capelli legati in una coda di cavallo. Ed era ancora più bella di quanto ricordasse.

Esitò per un attimo prima di entrare. Ripensò alle parole di John e ai suoi avvertimenti per non rovinare tutto. E la paura si impossessò nuovamente di lui. Avrebbe potuto farla scappare o farsi odiare da lei... Fece dei profondi respiri. Doveva solo calmarsi e non lasciarsi prendere dal panico. Desiderava davvero stare con lei, specchiarsi nei suoi occhi castani, parlare con lei di argomenti scientifici, farla ridere e baciare quelle piccole deliziose labbra. E il bisogno che aveva di lei, del suo profumo e del suo sguardo affettuoso, era superiore alla paura di combinare un dannato disastro.

Ormai deciso, aprì la porta della caffetteria ed entrò, raggiungendola. Lei sussultò un attimo quando sentì la sua presenza, e gli sorrise emozionata.

“Molly Hooper.” disse lui in segno di saluto, sedendosi accanto a lei, cercando di non sorridere come un idiota.

“Cominciavo a pensare che non saresti venuto... Insomma, non ero certa che avessi detto sul serio stamattina.”

“Ero molto serio.”

“E devo ammettere che io stessa non ero sicura di venire... Insomma, non è mia abitudine andare ai concerti rock, alle feste con la band e passare la notte a pomiciare con un sexy musicista...”

“Sono felice che non sia una tua abitudine.” commentò lui con un sorriso, cercando di non gongolare troppo sentendosi definire sexy. “Non è nemmeno mia abitudine portare delle ragazze nella mia camera, te lo assicuro.” aggiunse tornando serio.

“Sei il cantante di una rock band, chissà quante ragazze ti si butteranno addosso...”

“Qualcuna, ma non le ho mai invitate nella mia stanza.” replicò prendendo la mano di lei nella sua e sperando che lei non lo rifiutasse.

Molly non lo fece, anzi, gli sorrise arrossendo. Avrebbe voluto dire qualcos'altro ma furono interrotti dal cameriere che prendeva le loro ordinazioni.

“Mi piace il tuo maglione.” esordì lui poco dopo, cercando di riportare la conversazione a quello stadio di intimità che c'era precedentemente.

“Sì, lo so, è uno stile molto diverso da quello che avevo ieri... Ma questa sono più io.” spiegò lei guardando la stampa sgargiante del suo maglione. “Anche tu sembri diverso.”

“Quella del musicista rock è una maschera. Questo sono io. Ma sono certo che lo sapevi già perché sei riuscita a leggermi dentro, come nessun altro ha mai fatto.”

“Io non so...”

“Non mi conoscevi, eppure ti sei fidata di me. Cosa hai visto in me da convincerti a seguirmi all'interno della mia stanza?”

“Beh, ecco... Per un attimo ho pensato che avresti potuto anche farmi del male ma poi ti ho guardato negli occhi...”

“E cosa hai visto?”

“Solitudine.”

Sherlock sospirò, mordendosi nervosamente il labbro, e poi sorrise. Aveva ragione, lei riusciva a leggere in lui e questo era quello di cui aveva sempre avuto bisogno. Qualcuno che lo capisse e lo accettasse con tutte le sue manie.

“E tu cosa hai visto in me?” chiese lei incuriosita. “Perché mi hai invitato nella tua stanza? Perché mi hai baciato?”

“Perché i tuoi occhi mi hanno trafitto con la loro intensità. Perché ho dedotto che fossi diversa dalle altre, più intelligente, meno banale. E ho pensato che fossi bellissima.”

Molly spalancò i suoi grandi occhi color nocciola mentre un diffuso rossore le colorava le guance.

“Ecco, io... Nessuno mi aveva mai definito bellissima...”

“Il mondo è pieno di ciechi. O idioti. O entrambi.”

Molly aprì la bocca per dire qualcosa, ma fu interrotta dalla cameriera che gli portò le loro ordinazioni. Sherlock si affrettò a pagare per entrambi, prima che lei prendesse il suo borsellino. Non poteva rischiare di mancare in un atto di galanteria tanto semplice.

“E che cosa succederà ora?” chiese lei mentre fissava il contenuto della sua tazza. “Ora che entrambi ci mostriamo senza maschere.” aggiunse sorseggiando il suo caffè.

“Vorrei passare il più possibile del tempo con te, Molly Hooper.” replicò lui con un sorriso compiaciuto avvicinandosi a lei. “Preferibilmente a stretto contatto.” aggiunse chinando il viso verso di lei e baciando il suo labbro superiore e succhiando via della panna che vi era rimasta.

Sentì Molly tremare e poteva distinguere chiaramente le sue pulsazioni aumentare.

“Tu vuoi, quindi, che noi... Insomma... Che diventiamo... Intimi?” balbettò lei in una maniera che Sherlock trovò assolutamente adorabile.

“Credevo che lo fossimo già, Molly.” rispose Sherlock con voce bassa. “Dopo stanotte le nostre anime sono intimamente legate ed è solo una questione di tempo prima che lo siano anche i nostri corpi.”

“Non stai correndo troppo?” obbiettò lei con aria impaurita.

Sherlock si irrigidì e si ritrasse. Accidenti, si era ripromesso di non farlo e invece la stava terrorizzando.

“Non va bene?” chiese osservando i suoi grandi occhi che lo fissavano. “Hai ragione, scusami. Pensavo solo che l'onestà fosse la cosa migliore... Non volevo spaventarti.”

“Non sono spaventata... Solo sorpresa.” spiegò lei facendo spallucce. “Non mi capita spesso che qualcuno mi dimostri interesse in maniera così esplicita...”

“Accetterai di rivedermi se ti prometto che non correrò troppo?”

“Certo, se vorrai rivedermi ne sarò felice.” acconsentì lei con un sorriso posando la sua piccola mano su quella grande di lui. “Ma siamo qui solo da dieci minuti. Forse dovremmo finire questo appuntamento prima di parlare del prossimo, non credi?”

Lui sorrise. Quella ragazza gli piaceva ogni secondo di più.

“Perché non mi racconti qualcosa di te, Sherlock?” chiese ancora lei sorseggiando dalla sua tazza.

 

Avevano parlato ininterrottamente per ore e ormai era notte quando l'aveva riaccompagnata al suo dormitorio. Se possibile ora la trovava ancora più affascinante della sera prima.

“Domani ho un esame...” si giustificò lei guardando l'orologio.

“Lo supererai in maniera brillante, ne sono certo.” la rassicurò lui prima di chinarsi su di lei per un appassionato bacio di buon augurio.

Lei ricambiò con entusiasmo, aggrappandosi a lui, lasciando che la spingesse contro il muro. Circondò la sua vita con le mani, attirandola a sé per farle percepire quanto in realtà la desiderasse e farle capire quanto si stesse trattenendo.

“Oh, Molly... Ho bisogno di te.” le sussurrò all'orecchio mentre le baciava il collo. “Vediamoci domani, da me.”

“Domani... Non so. Ho un impegno con Mary...” obbiettò lei debolmente.

“Chiederò a John di tenerla occupata... Ti prego, Molly...”

Lei sospirò, mostrando cenni di cedimento, e lui la baciò ancora appassionatamente prima di posare la fronte sulla sua.

“Domani?” ripeté lei deglutendo a fatica. 

“Sì, dopo il tuo esame. Verrai da me?”

Lei semplicemente annuì e lo baciò brevemente prima di correre via all'interno dell'edificio.

Sherlock sorrise mentre si stringeva nel suo cappotto e si dirigeva verso il suo appartamento.

 


	37. Smoke

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!
> 
> Eccomi qua, nuovo capitolo. Nuovamente un seguito del precedente. 
> 
> In realtà volevo pubblicare qualcosa di diverso questa settimana, ma ho avuto delle giornate davvero infernali e questo è tutto ciò che sono riuscita a buttare giù.
> 
> Sempre OOC e UniLock e, vi avviso, in questo capitolo si parla dell’utilizzo di droghe leggere. Personalmente, non credo che ci sia niente di male al riguardo, ma non siamo tutti uguali e non voglio urtare la sensibilità di nessuno. In ogni caso, è solo lo spunto per l’inizio del capitolo. Non ci sono descrizioni al riguardo o incitamenti all’uso di droghe di alcun tipo. Anzi, forse è l’opposto.
> 
> Spero cmq che vi piaccia.
> 
> Buona lettura.
> 
>  
> 
> p.s. Prossima settimana sarò all’estero quindi non ci sarà alcun capitolo, mi spiace. L’appuntamento è tra due settimane!

**Smoke**

 

Molly suonò il campanello dell'ormai familiare casa in cui abitavano i tre studenti.

Erano passate due settimane dal suo esame e, da quel giorno, non c'era stata sera che non aveva passato in quella casa, con Sherlock.

A volte, quando si presentava di fronte a quella porta, aveva paura di aver solo sognato tutto. Come se, dopo aver suonato il campanello, Sherlock avrebbe potuto cacciarla perché non aveva idea di chi lei fosse... Probabilmente questi erano i sintomi di una connessione con la realtà alquanto precaria, complice il fatto che aveva passato gran parte della sua vita da sola, con il naso fra i romanzi, a sognare amori impossibili.

E ora eccolo lì, il suo amore impossibile. Così bello che non le sembrava vero. Tanto da farle dubitare della propria sanità mentale.

E, come ogni volta, si ritrovò ad attendere con ansia che la porta venisse aperta, con una parte di sé che temeva di non essere accolta.

Anche per i suoi soliti standard, Sherlock impiegò più del previsto per raggiungere la porta.

“Molly!” esclamò entusiasta quando lo fece, prendendola fra le braccia e stringendola a sé con forza per darle un bacio appassionato.

Per quanto amasse baciare Sherlock, non amava farlo sulla porta, dove chiunque poteva vederli. Inoltre, la sua bocca aveva uno strano sapore sospetto e si staccò immediatamente da lui per guardarlo in volto.

“Hai fumato?”

“Ecco, io...” balbettò lui allontanandosi da lei e guardandosi intorno mentre si grattava la testa con aria colpevole. 

Senza aggiungere altro, la fece entrare in casa e la portò in salotto dove, con sua grande sorpresa, trovò tutta la brigata intenta a fumare. _E quelle non erano sigarette_.

“Ma cosa...” si sorprese lei guardando a uno ad uno i colpevoli. “Mary! John! Sono molto delusa da voi!” li rimproverò puntandogli un dito contro.

“Oh, andiamo, Molls...” ribattè Mary con un sorriso rilassato. “Due tiri d'erba non hanno mai ucciso nessuno...”

“Ma non è questo il punto! È immorale!”

“Tecnicamente è illegale, non immorale.” la corresse Greg con aria saccente. “Ma è un crimine che non fa male a nessuno.”

“Fa male alla vostra salute!”

“I danni della cannabis sull'organismo umano sono inferiori a quelli dei medicinali da banco o degli antibiotici.” replicò Sherlock facendo spallucce. “È scientificamente provato.”

“Io non... Non posso stare qui mentre fate... questo!” obbiettò Molly allontanandosi verso la porta.

“No, Molly, no!” la fermò Sherlock raggiungendola e trattenendola fra le sue braccia. “Se ti infastidisce smetteremo, ma non andartene.”

Lei sospirò, indecisa sul da farsi, e poi annuì.

“Resto, ma andiamo in un'altra stanza. Qui l'aria è irrespirabile.”

Erano andati nella camera di Sherlock e finalmente Molly riprese a respirare.

Si sedette sulla poltrona scura al centro della stanza e lui la raggiunse, appoggiandosi sul bracciolo e circondandole le spalle, lasciando che lei appoggiasse la testa su di lui.

“Non pensavo che te la saresti presa per una sciocchezza simile.”

“Non è una sciocchezza, Sherlock.” replicò lei ancora un po' infastidita. “E poi non sopporto il fumo, di nessun genere.”

“Per via di tuo padre, giusto? Perché è morto di tumore ai polmoni.”

“Te l'ha detto Mary?” chiese lei sorpresa alzando la testa verso di lui.

“No, l'ho dedotto dal corso di studi che hai scelto e dalla tua reazione di oggi. Unito al fatto che so che tuo padre è deceduto qualche anno fa, non è stato difficile.”

“Tu e le tue deduzioni...” commentò lei con un sospiro di rassegnazione.

“Non voglio farti cambiare idea, Molly, ma il fumo saltuario di cannabis non è come il tabagismo. Non crea lo stesso tipo di dipendenza né gli stessi danni all'organismo.”

“Continuo ad essere contraria.”

“Suppongo che tu non abbia mai provato.”

“No, infatti. E non ci tengo.”

“Peccato. Ti aiuterebbe a essere meno... rigida.”

Molly si raddrizzò e si voltò a guardarlo con irritazione e sospetto, gli occhi stretti in due fessure.

“Come, prego?”

“Il tuo impegno nello studio è lodevole, e sai che io ti trovo meravigliosa, ma a volte tendi a essere troppo rigida.”

Molly si alzò in piedi, stringendo i pugni e trattenendosi dallo scagliarli sul suo ragazzo.

“E questa tua riflessione sul mio atteggiamento non ha nulla a che vedere con la nostra conversazione della scorsa settimana, vero?” domandò inquisitoria.

“In realtà non ci avevo pensato, ma effettivamente le due cose potrebbero essere collegate.”

Molly si morse il labbro inferiore nervosamente, tentando di non scoppiare a piangere.

“Non posso credere che me lo rinfacci...”

“Non te lo sto rinfacciando.” replicò lui alzando le mani in segno di resa. “Ma, effettivamente...”

“Sherlock Holmes, sei un bastardo!” esclamò lei prima di uscire dalla stanza e correre giù per le scale.

Sentì a mala pena le voci di John, Mary e Greg che le chiedevano se era tutto ok, mentre correva fuori da quella casa con gli occhi velati di lacrime.

 

Amava quel parco. Ci veniva spesso a studiare quando c'era bel tempo e, negli ultimi tempi, c'era venuta anche con Sherlock. Mostrargli uno dei suoi posti preferiti era sembrato così naturale, così giusto. Era certa di essersi innamorata di lui al primo sguardo e, nel giro di pochi giorni, il suo sentimento sembrava essere cresciuto a dismisura. Il fatto che lui sembrasse provare lo stesso non aveva fatto altro che amplificare il tutto.

La settimana precedente si erano ritrovati nella stanza di Sherlock, sul punto di fare l'amore. Lei, però, non se l'era sentita. Sapeva di amarlo e sapeva che voleva che fosse lui il primo, ma allo stesso tempo non si sentiva pronta.

Lui non l'aveva presa male, apparentemente. Era rimasto un po' scioccato dalla sua rivelazione di essere ancora vergine e probabilmente un po' deluso, ma non le aveva messo fretta. O almeno così credeva.

Il modo in cui si era conclusa la conversazione di quella sera, però, sembrava stravolgere tutto.

“Sapevo che ti avrei trovato qui.” disse la nota voce maschile alle sue spalle.

“Vattene, Sherlock.”

“No.”

“Ti prego, vattene. Ora come ora potrei cavarti gli occhi.”

“ _No_.”

“Sherlock...”

Lui però non desistette e si sedette sulla panchina accanto a lei.

“Forse dovrei confessarti che sono un incredibile e rinomato _stronzo_. Puoi chiedere a chiunque, te lo confermeranno.” esordì lui con naturalezza. “Il mio tatto e le mie buone maniere sono praticamente inesistenti, sono arrogante e saccente e dico sempre la cosa sbagliata al momento sbagliato.”

“Sherlock, questo non...”

“In breve, sono quello che qualcuno definirebbe un 'patetico cogl...'”

“Ho capito, Sherlock!” lo interruppe lei alzando una mano verso di lui in segno di stop.

“Quello che sto cercando di dire, Molly Hooper, è che mi dispiace. Perdonami.” concluse lui dandole un bacio sulla guancia così dolce che lei non poté evitare di ricominciare a piangere.

“Non voglio metterti fretta, davvero. Non mi ero reso conto che quello che stavo dicendo poteva ferirti... Mi dispiace.”

“Sherlock, è ovvio che voglio farlo con te, e lo faremo. Ti chiedo solo di darmi un po' di tempo...” spiegò lei asciugandosi il viso. “Ormai sono innamorata di te, stupido idiota, non ho molta scelta.” concluse con sarcasmo.

Quando si voltò a guardarlo lui sembrava essere sotto shock, con le palpebre spalancate e l'aria assente.

“Sherlock? Ti senti bene?”

“Tu... Tu... Tu mi ami?” balbettò poco dopo.

“Sì, ecco... So che non te lo avevo ancora detto... Non volevo spaventarti.” rispose lei rendendosi conto che forse avrebbe dovuto tenerlo ancora per sé per un po'. “Ti prego, non andare in panico.”

“Panico? Il panico non è la sensazione che provo in questo momento, Molly Hooper.” 

Lei lo guardò con ansia. Oddio, era arrabbiato? O peggio?

“E allora, cosa...”

Lui però non le diede il tempo di finire la domanda. Le circondò la vita con le braccia e la strinse a sé, baciandola con trasporto.

“Oh, Molly... Gioia, _pura gioia_ , ecco quello che provo.” spiegò lui quando si separò da lei per prendere fiato, posando la fronte su quella di lei. “Anche io ti amo, Molly. Avevo solo paura a dirlo per primo, non volevo correre troppo, come ti avevo promesso.”

“Davvero mi ami?”

“Disperatamente.”

Molly fece un profondo sospiro, di felicità e sollievo, e socchiuse gli occhi mentre affondava il viso sulla sua spalla.

“Perdonami per oggi… Forse sono stata un po’ troppo critica.” Disse sentendosi un po’ in colpa per la sua scenata. “Ma davvero credi che io sia rigida?”

“A volte.”

“Sai che detto da te è davvero paradossale?” obbiettò lei ridendo. “Chi ci incontra la prima volta non pensa che sia io quella rigida dei due, lo sai?”

“Solo perché non ho interesse a non esserlo con gli estranei. Preferisco riservare ‘il vero me’ alle persone a cui tengo veramente.” Spiegò lui baciandole la fronte.

“Mi fa piacere saperlo.” Commentò lei con un sorriso. “Ma continuo ad essere contraria al fumo.”

“E allora smetterò. Comprerò anche i cerotti alla nicotina.” Decise lui immediatamente. “Anche se è un peccato… Mi sarebbe piaciuto vederti fumare, sono certo che saresti molto sexy.” Aggiunse con un sorriso malizioso.

“Era questo il motivo di tutto?” chiese lei stupita.

“ _Forse.”_ Ammise lui, con tono vago.

“Sherlock Holmes, sei incorreggibile.”

“Ma non puoi biasimarmi per averci provato.” Concluse prima di baciarla con dolcezza.

Molly sospirò e, quando si staccò da lui, si accoccolò fra le sue braccia. Poteva anche dubitare della propria sanità mentale e della maturità di Sherlock, ma non poteva dubitare di quanto lui tenesse a lei.


	38. In a cab

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dal momento che nella prossima settimana non pubblicherò un capitolo, ho deciso di postare anche questo. Consideratela una “bonus track”.
> 
> Questa mini-chat l’ho già pubblicata su Tumblr e su AO3 in inglese, ma ho pensato di scriverla anche in italiano.
> 
> Spero vi faccia piacere.

**In a cab**

 

 

*seduti in un taxi*

**Sherlock** : E' stato davvero stupido.

**Molly** : Potresti solo dire _‘Grazie, Molly’_.

**Sherlock** : Quel proiettile… Era per me!

**Molly** : Oh, andiamo! Cos'è? _Sei geloso_??

**Sherlock** : Non essere assurda! Sai cosa intendo!

**Molly** : Certo che lo so, ma l'ho fatto. Ti ho salvato la vita. _Fammi causa_.

**Sherlock** : Potevi essere ferita. Sei quasi stata ferita!

**Molly** : Lo so questo.

**Sherlock** : E potevi morire…

**Molly:** So anche questo. Qualcos'altro?

**Sherlock** : *afferrando la mano di lei con la propria* Non potrei affrontarlo. Mi mancheresti troppo. *voltando il capo dall'altro lato* Per sempre.*con voce bassa e triste*

**Molly:** So anche questo. *poggiandosi su di lui e baciandogli una guancia* Anche io sentirei la tua mancanza. Quindi, capisci perché l'ho fatto?

**Sherlock** : *voltandosi e guardandola negli occhi* Perché mi ami? 

**Molly** : Certo che ti amo. E non voglio che tu muoia. Non se posso fare qualcosa per evitarlo.

**Sherlock:** Ti amo anche io, Molly. Non morire, ti prego.

**Molly:** Tenterò, solo per te.

**Sherlock:** Anche io. Te lo prometto. *baciandole la fronte*

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  
> 
> Note:
> 
> Ecco i link della mini-chat in inglese.
> 
> Tumblr: <http://marthia83.tumblr.com/post/126995080364/in-a-cab>
> 
> AO3: <http://archiveofourown.org/works/4602807>
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  


	39. The Secret

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!
> 
> Rieccomi qui dopo due settimane. La mia vacanza è andata bene e mi ha aiutato a ricaricare un po’ le batterie ma, forse vi sembrerò pazza, sono felice di essere tornata alla mia routine.
> 
> Questa shot ha richiesto un po’ più tempo del previsto ma ci tenevo a pubblicarla oggi, quindi ecco perché sono un po’ in ritardo sul solito orario.
> 
> È collegata a _Like a Violin_ e spero che la troviate fluffosa e hot, ma anche divertente.
> 
> Buona lettura.
> 
>  

**The Secret**

 

“John, sto partendo per Parigi. Non ho tempo per parlare dell'iscrizione al nido di tua figlia.” Lo interruppe l’amico quando aveva iniziato a lamentarsi della burocrazia scolastica.

“Un caso?”

“Sì… certo.”

“Perché non me ne hai parlato? Posso preparare una valigia al volo e…”

“No, John. Stai con tua moglie e tua figlia. Non ho bisogno della tua assistenza questa volta.” Lo bloccò immediatamente il detective.

“Ma non mi sento tranquillo a lasciarti partire da solo per un caso…”

“Non sarò solo. Molly mi accompagnerà.”

“ _Oh.”_ Replicò il dottore con un po’ di delusione. “Suppongo che la mia sostituta sia più brava di me.”

“Lei non ha una famiglia che le riempie le giornate, John. È solo una scelta logica.”

“Ma non l’avrà mai se non le lascerai il tempo di avere una vita sua…”

“Ne discuterò con Molly durante questo viaggio. Sono certo che giungeremo a un qualche accordo.” Lo rassicurò il detective fin troppo accondiscendente. “Ora devo andare. Il taxi è qui. Saluta Mary e la piccola Amanda per me.” Concluse chiudendo la telefonata e lasciando John confuso e deluso dal fatto di non poter partecipare a un nuovo caso.

 

*

 

Molly era all’interno del taxi e con nervosismo guardava l’aeroporto avvicinarsi. Giocò con l’orlo del suo cappotto mentre inconsciamente faceva lo stesso anche con il proprio labbro inferiore, mordicchiandolo.

Quando l’auto parcheggiò, pagò l’autista e lui la aiutò con le valige con un sorriso cordiale. Lei fece un profondo respiro prima di avviarsi all’interno dell’area partenze. Seguì le indicazioni per il check in e, quando individuò il banco della British Airlines, riconobbe l’uomo alto e vestito di scuro che la attendeva.

Non poté trattenersi dal sorridergli e lui ricambiò. Quasi travolse un bambino quando iniziò a correre per raggiungerlo. Prima che lui potesse dire qualunque cosa, lei gli si gettò fra le braccia, affondandogli il viso sul petto affettuosamente. Lui non la respinse, al contrario, le circondò la vita con le braccia e la strinse a sé dolcemente.

“Ciao, Sherlock.” Lo salutò alzando il viso verso di lui.

“Ciao, Molly Holmes.” Sussurrò lui di rimando baciandole la fronte.

 

Era stato come vivere sulle montagne russe per tutto l’anno precedente. La loro relazione era iniziata in maniera atipica e aveva proseguito nella stessa maniera. Dopotutto, Sherlock era un uomo atipico, quindi non avrebbe potuto aspettarsi niente di diverso.

_L’aveva baciata durante un autopsia._

Lei gli stava spiegando come il colore del fegato indicasse una chiara morte per avvelenamento, quando lui l’aveva interrotta baciandola con trasporto. Molly indossava ancora i  guanti e non aveva potuto fare altro se non rimanere immobile mentre la lingua di lui la esplorava in maniera dolce e appassionata.

“Sei brillante, Molly Hooper.” Le sussurrò fra le labbra quando si separò da lei. “E non posso lasciare che qualche altro idiota come il tuo ex fidanzato se ne renda conto e ti porti via da me.”

“Ma... ma…” balbettò lei confusa.

“Stasera. Appena finisci il tuo turno. Baker Street.” La interruppe lui con un sorriso malizioso. “Dobbiamo parlare del nostro futuro.” Aggiunse prima di baciarle nuovamente le labbra e poi uscire rapidamente dall’obitorio, lasciandola sola e confusa.

Quella sera avevano parlato, naturalmente. Probabilmente non quanto avrebbero dovuto, ma erano stati decisamente impegnati in _altre attività_. E, tra un bacio e l’altro, Sherlock le aveva confidato di avere sempre provato dei forti e confusi sentimenti nei suoi confronti. L’orgoglio e la paura di essere inadeguato lo avevano bloccato per tanto tempo ma, dopo aver rischiato la vita più volte, si era reso conto che non poteva morire senza aver prima avuto la possibilità di dirle quello che sentiva e conoscerla davvero. _Intimamente_.

Molly non avrebbe potuto resistergli neanche se fosse stata incatenata. Si lasciò andare completamente, cedendo alle sue grandi mani e alle sue labbra morbide. Dopotutto, quell’uomo aveva già il suo cuore, non aveva senso negargli anche il proprio corpo, soprattutto perché sarebbe stato fare un torto a se stessa.

Dopo quella sera, Molly e Sherlock avevano inziato a frequentarsi regolarmente, passando la notte insieme a casa dell’uno o dell’altra. Sin da subito lui mise in chiaro che desiderava un vero impegno fra loro. Non aveva atteso tanto a lungo per accontentarsi di qualcosa di indefinito e instabile. L’unica condizione che aveva messo, però, era che la loro relazione rimanesse un segreto per tutti, compresi familiari e amici, per la sicurezza di tutti.

Molly ne fu dispiaciuta, ma capiva le sue motivazioni e, pur di stargli accanto, accettò.

Ci furono mesi assurdi in cui dovettero inventare scuse elaborate e ridicole per coprire il loro rapporto. Lei dovette anche fingere di uscire con degli attori pagati per garantire la sua copertura. E lui invece finse di disprezzarla in pubblico in un paio di occasioni, salvo poi farsi perdonare abbondantemente in privato.

E poi, solo la settimana prima, Sherlock l’aveva sorpresa con un piccolo anello. Anche se non potevano vivere il loro amore alla luce del sole, non significava che non potessero essere uniti in matrimonio. Naturalmente avrebbe pensato a tutto Mycroft, l’unico, assieme alla sua assistente Anthea, ad essere a conoscenza della loro relazione e di quanto fosse profonda. _“Non per mia scelta”,_ aveva specificato Sherlock, ma era stato comunque grato di poter usufruire delle molteplici conoscenze del fratello per organizzare una piccola e riservata cerimonia in tempi ristrettissimi. E, solo trentasei ore prima, si erano sposati di fronte a un giudice, con Mycroft e Anthea come testimoni. Non che stesse contando realmente le ore, naturalmente… 

_Trentasei ore e quarantadue minuti per l’esattezza._

E ora, con la scusa di un caso, stavano partendo per la loro tanto agognata luna di miele.

 

*

 

Avevano eseguito il check in ed erano stati condotti all'interno dell'aereo ai loro posti di prima classe. Non appena furono sicuri di non avere occhi indiscreti su di loro, Sherlock attirò Molly a sé e la baciò con trasporto. Le piccole mani di lei gli circondarono il collo, giocando con i riccioli sulla sua nuca in un modo che gli faceva letteralmente perdere il controllo. Dovette ricordare a se stesso di essere su un volo di linea per trattenersi dal strapparle i vestiti di dosso.

“Oh, Molly...” mugugnò sulle sue piccole e deliziose labbra. “Non vedo l'ora di essere solo con te...” 

“Non essere impaziente. Il volo dura solo un paio d'ore.”

“Mi sembreranno giorni, anzi, settimane.”

Molly rise, in modo allegro e giocoso. I suoi occhi castani, così profondi e limpidi, esprimevano la sua gioia, e non poteva evitare di provare un certo orgoglio personale al pensiero di essere stato lui a renderla tanto felice.

“Sei bellissima, Molly Holmes.” le sussurrò prima di baciarle il collo delicatamente. “Sono dannatamente fortunato...”

Molly emise un verso simile a delle fusa, mentre continuava ad accarezzargli i capelli.

“Oh, sì, sei davvero fortunato...” mormorò infine. “E quando saremo nella nostra suite ti dimostrerò quanto...”

Sherlock incrociò il suo sguardo e notò una luce maliziosa nei suoi occhi. Non poté trattenersi dal ricambiare con un'occhiata d'intesa prima di baciarla ancora sino a che la voce del comandante diffusa dagli altoparlanti non li informò che dovevano allacciare le cinture per prepararsi alla partenza.

Sherlock sospirò alzando gli occhi al cielo per quell'interruzione, ma sapeva che era solo temporanea. E non vedeva l'ora di scoprire cosa sua moglie avesse in serbo per lui.

 

Aveva chiuso la porta alle sue spalle mandando via velocemente il facchino con una lauta mancia, e poi si era lanciato su di lei. Non desiderava altro che averla fra le sue braccia, nuda e calda, mentre lui sprofondava in lei.

“Non dovremmo... magari... fare una doccia?” provò a obbiettare lei mentre lui le toglieva il fiato coprendola di baci.

“Dopo.” replicò Sherlock sfilandole il cappotto e il vestito con una rapidità che non immaginava nemmeno di possedere.

Mentre lasciavano una scia di abiti, avevano cercato di raggiungere il letto nella stanza accanto, ma non erano riusciti in quell’intento. Si erano fermati contro la porta che divideva i due ambienti, e Sherlock si era preso tutto il tempo necessario per assaporarla e portarla al piacere utilizzando solo le mani e la propria bocca, e poi l'aveva fatta distendere sul morbido tappeto poco distante, entrando in lei con un'unica spinta e sentendo il suo cervello sul punto di esplodere per il piacere di averla così calda e stretta tutto intorno a sé.

Le aveva portato le mani sopra la testa, tenendole ferme con una sola delle sue, mentre con il braccio libero le aveva sollevato una coscia perché poggiasse sulla sua spalla, in modo da avere un accesso agevolato mentre si muoveva dentro di lei con foga. Non smise di baciarla neanche un istante mentre il piacere montava dentro di lui, portandolo al limite di un furioso orgasmo. I gemiti di piacere di Molly gli fecero perdere definitivamente il controllo e, con due ultime vigorose spinte, raggiunse l'apice insieme a lei.

I loro respiri affaticati andavano all'unisono mentre i loro corpi si rilassavano completamente, ancora stretti insieme.

“È stato fantastico...” mormorò lei con il poco fiato rimasto. 

“Ed era solo l'inizio, amore mio.” promise lui stringendola a sé e ricominciando a baciarla.

 

*

 

“Mycroft, dimmi dov'è!” esclamò John Watson entrando nell'ufficio del maggiore degli Holmes al Diogene's Club.

“Oh, ben arrivato John.” replicò l'altro con aria compassata. “Posso offrirti del tea? O magari un drink?”

“Non divagare. Dov'è Sherlock? È più di una settimana che non si fa sentire. Gli è successo qualcosa? Se c'è qualcuno che lo sa puoi essere solo tu! Lo hai forse mandato in qualche assurda missione suicida? Per Dio, c'è anche la povera Molly con lui!”

Mycroft Holmes alzò le sopracciglia con aria divertita. Quello era un sogghigno? Si prendeva gioco di lui?

“John, credo che dovresti sederti e respirare. Così potremo parlare con calma.”

Il dottore non sembrava minimamente convinto, ma obbedì, prendendo posto su una poltrona con aria furiosa.

“Dunque?”

“Non posso dirti cosa sta facendo mio fratello in questo momento perché non ne ho la libertà, ma posso dirti cosa NON sta facendo.”

“Cosa vuoi dire?”

“Non è in missione per il Governo o per me. Non sta rischiando la vita. Le ultime informazioni mi confermavano che è vivo, vegeto e... in perfetta forma fisica.”

John si accigliò, non riuscendo a comprendere cosa intendesse quell'uomo così mellifluo e ambiguo.

“E Molly?”

“Anche lei è in perfetta salute e al sicuro.”

“Ma allora perché non si fanno sentire? E non rispondono alle mie chiamate?”

“Sono spiacente, John, ma questo è qualcosa che dovrai chiedere direttamente a Sherlock.”

“Ma tu lo sai, non è così?”

Mycroft non rispose, limitandosi a fare una smorfia altezzosa. Ovviamente sapeva. Non c'era nulla che sfuggisse a quel maniaco del controllo.

“Se gli succedesse qualcosa o se fossero in pericolo, me lo diresti?”

“Come ti ho detto, John, non sono in missione per me, quindi non avrei problemi a parlarti di eventuali pericoli.”

John sospirò. Il maggiore degli Holmes poteva essere spietato, ma voleva bene a suo fratello, nonostante tutto. E sicuramente vegliava su di lui in ogni istante, anche se non c'erano motivi governativi a spingerlo.

Era stato stupido ad andare lì. Avrebbe dovuto sapere che non avrebbe portato a nulla di utile.

Rassegnato si alzò e lasciò l'elegante ufficio.

 

“Io non so che pensare, davvero.” confessò John sedendosi sul divano accanto a sua moglie che cullava la loro bambina. “Quando sparisce così non è mai una cosa buona.”

“Ma Mycroft ha detto che è tutto a posto, no?” replicò lei mentre accarezzava i capelli della bimba ormai addormentata.

“Sì, ma... Non so. Ho uno strano presentimento. Sta succedendo qualcosa, lo sento.”

“Magari qualcosa succede, ma non quello che pensi tu...” commentò Mary con tono sibillino mentre si alzava per portare la bambina nella sua stanza.

“Cosa vuoi dire?” domandò lui confuso.

“Nulla, John. Non preoccuparti.” lo tranquillizzò lei ammiccando mentre lasciava la stanza.

Sembrava che tutti quella sera avessero deciso di trattarlo da idiota, compresa sua moglie. Cosa poteva essergli sfuggito di tanto ovvio?

 

*

Erano chiusi in quella suite da dieci giorni e, a parte quando dovevano aprire la porta per il servizio in camera, raramente avevano lasciato il letto. E quando lo facevano era solo per fare l’amore in ogni altra superficie disponibile…

Molly era esausta ma anche felice. Sherlock sembrava non averne mai abbastanza di lei, con una venerazione che la lasciava senza fiato. Era come se in quella luna di miele volesse recuperare tutti gli anni che avevano sprecato l’uno lontano dall’altra, per non parlare dei mesi in cui avevano dovuto dissimulare la loro relazione. Il fatto di poter essere liberi di amarsi senza freni era come un afrodisiaco per lui.

Inoltre, come le aveva confessato quella mattina, Sherlock si sentiva in colpa per averla costretta a un matrimonio segreto. Il fatto di poter stare insieme alla luce del sole doveva averlo reso consapevole di quello che si stavano perdendo. A Molly, però, non importava. Lo amava ed essere sua moglie era quello che aveva sempre desiderato, non le importava se non poteva raccontare a nessuno di quanto fosse felice. L’unica cosa che le dispiaceva era quando gli altri la compativano.

_“Oh, povera Molly, sempre sola…”_

_“Come è possibile che tu non abbia un ragazzo?”_

_“L’orologio non si ferma, cara…”_

Quando accadeva lei faceva un sorriso di circostanza, fingendo imbarazzo, e appena possibile si allontanava. Anche perché, ne era certa, se avesse rivelato la verità l’avrebbero presa per pazza. 

Tutti sapevano come Sherlock si era comportato con lei in passato, e continuava a farlo in pubblico per mantenere le apparenze, non avrebbero mai creduto che invece lui la amasse.  Questo avrebbe dovuto ferire il proprio orgoglio, ma non le importava. 

Lei aveva l’amore della sua vita, gli altri potevano pensare quello che volevano.

Si rotolò nel letto, posando il capo sul petto di suo marito che si era appisolato. Quella mattina lui l’aveva svegliata con dei baci lussuriosi, portandola a delle colorite imprecazioni per l’ondata di piacere che le aveva procurato. Forse era arrivato il momento di ricambiare…

Con un sorriso malizioso, iniziò a baciare il suo petto, mordicchiò i suoi capezzoli e scese verso i suoi addominali, senza smettere di baciare la sua pelle e di disegnare cerchi concentrici con la lingua.

Quando arrivò all’altezza del suo sesso, si mise a cavalcioni sulle sue gambe e, con delicatezza, iniziò ad accarezzare il suo membro con entrambe le mani.

Gemiti soffocati lambirono le sue belle labbra, ma Sherlock dormiva ancora. Divertita, si inchinò e avvolse completamente il suo membro con la propria bocca. Lo succhiò avidamente e, quando alzò lo sguardo verso di lui, i suoi splendidi occhi felini la stavano osservando, resi più  scuri dall’eccitazione.

“Oh, Molly… Sei fantastica…”

Lei non si fermò, mentre con le mani continuava a massaggiare la base della sua asta e i suoi testicoli. I fianchi di lui si alzarono istintivamente, affondando maggiormente nella sua gola. 

In passato non aveva mai amato il sesso orale, nessuno dei suoi ex ragazzi le aveva fatto desiderare di farlo, ma con Sherlock era diverso… Voleva averlo in ogni modo possibile, non c’era nulla di lui che non trovasse meravigliosamente erotico. E anche essere lì, con il suo caldo membro fra le labbra, la faceva sentire umida e vogliosa. Tanto che non poteva attendere di più… 

Allontanò il viso dal suo sesso e risalì il suo corpo sino a posizionare i propri fianchi sopra i suoi. Si calò lentamente, guidandolo dentro di sé con la mano, sino a sentirsi riempita da lui.

Un gemito lasciò le labbra di entrambi e Molly iniziò a muoversi lentamente chinandosi sul suo petto. Sherlock le guidò i fianchi e alzò il capo sino a incontrare con la bocca i suoi seni, che baciò e mordicchiò.

I movimenti si fecero rapidi e convulsi e presto entrambi furono travolti da un potente orgasmo.

“Oh, Molly… Come potrei non amarti?”

Lei rise per quell’esclamazione tanto spontanea e poi gli baciò il viso, sentendo che entrambi provavano esattamente le stesse emozioni.

 

Molly indossava uno dei pregiati accappatoi offerti dall’hotel e guardava fuori dalla grande vetrata con la vista sulla città. Sherlock la raggiunse alle spalle, abbracciandola all’altezza della vita, e affondando il viso sul suo collo depositando una serie di baci umidi.

“Dobbiamo davvero ritornare a Londra?” chiese lei con ironia mentre alzava una mano per portarla all’indietro sulla testa riccioluta di suo marito.

“Posso dire a Mycroft che resteremo. A tempo indeterminato.” Propose lui con tono malizioso.

“No, non sarebbe giusto. Dobbiamo tornare alle nostre vite.”

Lui non rispose e alzò il viso dal suo collo. Molly lo sentì irrigidirsi, come se fosse nervoso. Si voltò a guardarlo accigliata e rotolò fra le sue braccia, preoccupata che ci fosse qualche problema.

“Ho preso una decisione, Molly.” Annunciò lui con aria seria.

“E sarebbe?”

“Sono stanco della clandestinità. Sono stufo di non poter stare con te quando voglio o di dover inventare scuse pietose con John o Mrs Hudson. Voglio che la nostra relazione sia ufficiale.”

“Ma… Pensavo che fosse una giusta precauzione, per tutti.”

“Lo è, ma penso che dovremmo informare almeno i nostri amici più stretti.”

Molly strinse le labbra, riflettendoci su. Certo, sarebbe stato tutto molto più facile in quel modo, ma non voleva che qualcuno fosse in pericolo.

“Se mi garantisci che sarà sicuro per tutti, d’accordo. Mi fido di te, Sherlock Holmes.”

Lui sorrise, chinandosi a baciarla mentre con le mani le circondava il viso e la avvicinava a sé dolcemente.

“Ho già detto a Mycroft di far portare la tua roba a Baker Street. E Toby, naturalmente.”

Molly spalancò la bocca sorpresa e gli diede un pugno non troppo forte sulla spalla.

“Ancora prima di chiedermelo?”

“Sapevo che saresti stata d’accordo, Mrs Holmes.”

Sospirò. Avrebbe dovuto abituarsi ai colpi di testa di suo marito.

 

*

 

Quando arrivarono a Baker Street, la casa era deserta. Mrs Hudson doveva essere uscita per fare la spesa o per prendere il tea con le amiche. 

Sherlock aprì il portone e mise le valigie nell’ingresso di fronte alle scale. Prima che Molly potesse salire verso il piano di sopra, lui la trattenne, afferrandola per il polso.

Lei si voltò verso di lui con sguardo confuso e, prima che potesse formulare qualche domanda, lui le passò un braccio sotto le gambe prendendola fra le braccia e salì le scale.

“Non era necessario, Sherlock…” commentò lei cingendogli il collo con le braccia e arrossendo.

“È la tradizione, Mrs Holmes.” Replicò lui con un sorriso mentre arrivava al primo piano del 221b. “Benvenuta a casa.” Aggiunse prima di baciarla con trasporto.

Lentamente la calò a terra e poi le cinse la vita, stringendola a sé e approfondendo quel bacio sino sentire nuovamente il desiderio scalpitare.  Lei si sollevò sulle punte, aggrappandosi alle sue spalle e ricambiando con lo stesso ardore.

Perse la cognizione del tempo e dello spazio mentre assaporava la piccola bocca di Molly, chiedendosi se avessero abbastanza tempo per andare in camera da letto…

Il rumore di qualcuno che si schiariva la gola rispose alla sua domanda. Interruppe il bacio e si voltò verso la porta dove c’era uno scioccato John e una divertita Mary intenti a guardarli.

“Beh, direi che questa sia una spiegazione sufficiente, non credi caro?” chiese ironicamente Mrs Watson al marito dandogli una piccola gomitata al fianco. “Non faceva che chiedersi cosa stesse succedendo…” spiegò attraversando la stanza e raggiungendo la nuova coppia e abbracciandoli con affetto.

“Quindi tu lo sapevi?” chiese John rivolto alla moglie.

“È bastato fare due più due.” Spiegò Mary facendo spallucce. “Non siete un granché con le scuse, ragazzi.” Aggiunse rivolta a Sherlock e Molly.

“Ci dispiace avervelo tenuto nascosto…” iniziò Molly con aria contrita. “Ma era solo una precauzione…”

“Ma se può consolarvi siete i primi a saperlo. Dopo Mycroft. E la sua assistente. E i miei genitori, ovviamente.”

John fece qualche passo verso di lui, con uno sguardo infuriato ed emanando rabbia repressa.

“Ero preoccupato per voi, maledetto idiota!”

“E questo è… commovente.”  Replicò Sherlock cercando di non ridere. “Lo apprezziamo molto.”

“Da quanto tempo?”

“Circa un anno.” Rispose Molly.

“Tredici mesi e due giorni.” La corresse il marito.

“E a Parigi suppongo che non ci fosse nessun caso…”

“No, John, non essere stupido.” Confermò il detective con tono ovvio. “Era la nostra luna di miele.”

“Luna di…” ripeté John con aria scioccata. “Vi siete sposati?”

Sherlock e Molly si scambiarono uno sguardo di intesa prima di alzare le loro mani sinistre e mostrare le fedi che le adornavano. Il piccolo anello d’argento di Molly era sempre lì, ma ora era affiancato da una fede in oro bianco con diamante.

“ _Oh_.” Esclamò il dottore con aria delusa.

“John, so che avresti voluto assistere ed essere il mio testimone…” iniziò Sherlock con tono grave. “Ecco perché abbiamo deciso di fare una seconda cerimonia a cui invitare i nostri amici più stretti.”  Annunciò circondando la vita della moglie.

Mentre Mary esultava felice e John stringeva la mascella cercando di trattenere l’emozione, ci fu un delicato bussare alla porta.

“Uh uh!” si annunciò Mrs Hudson con tono allegro. “Finalmente siete tornati!” disse entusiasta raggiungendoli e abbracciandoli con calore.  
“Mrs Hudson, Molly si trasferirà qui.” La informò Sherlock con tono serio. “Come mia moglie.”

“Oh, era ora che facessi di questa ragazza una donna onesta!” replicò l’anziana signora felice.

“Mrs Hudson…  Lei lo sapeva?” chiese John confuso.

“Caro, sarò anche anziana, ma non sono né sorda né stupida!” spiegò lei ammiccando e lasciando John a bocca aperta.

“Quindi, a quanto pare, ero l’unico a non aver capito…” ammise il dottore con tristezza.

“Non preoccuparti, John.” Lo confortò Sherlock dandogli una pacca sulla spalla. “Era esattamente come avevo previsto avrebbe reagito la tua mente ordinaria. Tu non mi deludi mai.” Concluse con ironia guadagnandosi una gomitata da parte di Molly.

Si voltò a guardarla divertito e lei gli lanciò un’occhiata severa che però non fece altro che risvegliare il suo desiderio. Senza neanche pensarci, si chinò su di lei e la baciò con passione, dimenticando completamente di non essere soli.

Solo la voce imbarazzata di Mrs Hudson glielo ricordò, ma nessuno dei due se ne preoccupò minimamente.

“John, Mary, perché non venite di sotto per un tea? Credo che dovremmo lasciare soli gli sposini…” 


	40. The Darkest Kiss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!
> 
> Eccomi con una nuova AU. Dopo i licantropi e l’omegaverse, non poteva mancare una shot vampiresca, anche perché i vampiri sono gli esseri sovrannaturali che preferisco.
> 
> In questo caso, come mia abitudine, mi sono ispirata a una saga letteraria che amo, per l’esattezza _La Stirpe di Mezzanotte (Midnight Breed)_ di Lara Adrian.
> 
> Ogni romanzo di questa saga ha un protagonista diverso, un guerriero vampiro bellissimo e tormentato da demoni interiori, e narra il suo incontro con una donna speciale che diventerà l’amore della sua vita e che lo aiuterà nella sua missione.
> 
> Per quanto la trama dei singoli romanzi sia molto simile al classico romanzetto d’amore, i pregi di questa saga sono tanti. La genesi della razza vampirica, per esempio, la presenza di figure femminili forti e indipendenti, la trama che collega tutti i romanzi, ricca di intrighi, crimini, sangue e morte. Man mano che si procede con la conoscenza di nuovi personaggi la trama diventa più complessa e affascinante. Ogni romanzo è un tassello di un grande mosaico che diventa chiaro solo alla conclusione del primo ciclo di dieci romanzi, ma che apre nuovi quesiti per il secondo ciclo.
> 
> Per non parlare dei protagonisti maschili che sono tutti scritti per incitare gli ormoni femminili…
> 
> La saga è ambientata principalmente a Boston ma io ho ambientato questa shot a Londra (ovviamente!) e ho cercato di inserirla nel contesto più ampio della saga.
> 
> Naturalmente il mio è solo un omaggio a dei libri che ho amato, quindi non mi prendo alcun merito.
> 
> Ulteriori info alla fine del capitolo.
> 
> Spero che vi piaccia.
> 
> Buona lettura.
> 
>  

**The Darkest Kiss**

 

Era appena calato il tramonto quando si infilò sotto la doccia. Sotto l'acqua i glifi sulla sua pelle, disegni geometrici tipici della sua razza, acquisivano nuovi riflessi e sembravano quasi essere vivi.

I _dermaglifi,_ comunemente chiamati solo glifi, erano una caratteristica genetica dei membri della Stirpe, così come il bisogno di sangue e l’allergia ai raggi solari. Ogni maschio aveva simboli differenti che indicavano la sua discendenza e che si animavano di diversi colori in base alle sue emozioni o sensazioni. Era un cambiamento fisiologico, così come l’allungarsi delle zanne e l’assottigliarsi delle pupille mentre i suoi occhi acquisivano un caratteristico colore ambrato.

Tuttavia, quella sera i suoi glifi erano piuttosto scuri. Erano due giorni che non si nutriva _. No, almeno quattro._ Cercava di non farlo troppo spesso, non voleva rischiare di cadere nella dipendenza. In passato era stato a un passo dal perdersi completamente nella Brama di Sangue e solo la testardaggine della sua famiglia, nella persona di suo fratello maggiore Mycroft, lo aveva salvato dal finire per ammalarsi e trasformarsi in un mostro senza coscienza.

Si vestì come sempre, pantaloni e maglia scura e il suo lungo cappotto, l'ideale per nascondere le sue armi preferite.

Puntuale come sempre, raggiunse la sala comune dove poco dopo lo raggiunsero gli altri membri dell’Ordine con sede a Londra.

John Watson, il suo migliore amico e secondo in comando, era sempre quello più allegro di tutti. Nonostante fosse un abile guerriero che aveva combattuto duramente per secoli, spesso rischiando la vita, riusciva sempre comunque a sorridere ogni giorno e, a volte, a trascinarlo con sé. Per lui questo era un vero mistero.

Gregory “Gavin” Lestrade non era da meno, ma era l'anima più riflessiva del gruppo. Spesso, scherzando, John lo chiamava “papà”, in omaggio al suo atteggiamento sempre così responsabile.

La loro era una piccola unità locale, collegata con quella più grande di Boston, ma avevano una discreta autonomia d'azione. Suo fratello Mycroft, che si muoveva nelle alte sfere dell’Agenzia Operativa, un ente che governava e controllava la sua razza, si occupava di passargli informazioni riservate di prima mano.

Inoltre, una volta al mese avevano una videoconferenza con i membri dell'Ordine di Boston, per gli aggiornamenti periodici.

La loro lotta sembrava non finire mai e forse sarebbe durata in eterno, come punizione per i reati della Stirpe.

_I peccati dei padri ricadono sempre sui figli._

 

La Stirpe era una razza antichissima, instauratasi sulla terra da un gruppo di esploratori alieni, i loro padri. Essi erano più bestie che uomini e avevano ucciso, depredato e violentato per secoli.

Per caso avevano scoperto che una ristretta cerchia di donne umane erano compatibili con il loro DNA , le Compagne della Stirpe, e le usarono per procreare, creando una nuova razza. Forse gli Antichi credevano che così avrebbero potuto conquistare la terra e probabilmente anche altri mondi, ma non fu così.

I loro figli, grazie a questa mescolanza di DNA, erano più umani di loro e li fermarono. A quell’epoca risaliva la creazione dell’Ordine, un gruppo di guerrieri votati a mantenere la pace tra la Stirpe e gli esseri umani, a ogni costo. Ci fu una guerra tra padri e figli e, grazie al numero di eredi elevato che avevano procreato, si concluse a discapito degli Antichi.

Erano passati molti secoli, nessuno dei loro padri era sopravvissuto, ma la guerra non finiva mai.

Ora ciò che combattevano erano i loro simili che non riuscivano a controllare i propri impulsi, finendo per ammalarsi e diventare irrecuperabili.

I Ribelli erano membri della Stirpe che non erano riusciti a controllarsi dal nutrirsi troppo spesso diventando così dipendenti dal sangue umano, avevano perso il contatto con la realtà e si erano trasformati in delle bestie senza coscienza, esattamente come i loro antenati. Quando arrivavano a quel punto, niente di umano era rimasto in loro ed era molto più magnanimo nei loro confronti, e sicuro per il resto del mondo, sopprimerli. In quello stato il loro sistema circolatorio contaminato era fortemente allergico al titanio e bastava un singolo colpo d’arma perché il loro corpo reagisse immediatamente andando in fiamme e trasformandosi in cenere. E questa particolarità almeno evitava che rimanessero delle tracce esaminabili da parte degli umani.

Avevano già il loro bel da fare con i loro simili, non volevano dover combattere anche contro l'ottusità umana.

 

“Sembra che ci sia una banda di Ribelli che gira dalle parti di Camden. Stasera ci recheremo lì a caccia.” annunciò Sherlock mentre assicurava due spade affilate alla sua cintura.

“Camden? Locali, musica, belle turiste... Io ci sto!” commentò John con una risata.

Lui non commentò ma semplicemente si avviò nel lungo corridoio sotterraneo che portava al garage.

Salirono su tre auto diverse, tre SUV equipaggiati con vetri oscurati, e partirono immediatamente.

 

*

 

Molly era andata in quel locale direttamente dal lavoro. Non ne aveva molta voglia, non dopo aver passato le ultime diciotto ore a fare analisi e autopsie, ma era il compleanno di Meena e non poteva mancare. Tuttavia, era esausta. Dopo un lasso di tempo sufficiente a non essere scortese, salutò tutti e si congedò. Meena l'aveva ringraziata per essere andata nonostante i suoi impegni in ospedale e la sua stanchezza, e non se l'era presa.

Era uscita dal locale, stringendosi nel cappotto, dirigendosi verso la metropolitana più vicina. Aveva appena svoltato un angolo quando si era sentita afferrare da delle braccia muscolose. Era come essere in una morsa d'acciaio.

“Prendi la borsa...” lo implorò lei senza fare troppa resistenza. “Prendi tutto quello che vuoi.”

“Oh, sei molto gentile.” replicò la voce cavernosa alle sue spalle. “È proprio quello che intendevo fare!” aggiunse mentre il suo fiato caldo e puzzolente le lambiva il collo.

Dopo ciò, Molly sentì una fitta acuta colpirla e poi più nulla. Era vagamente consapevole che quell'uomo, o mostro che fosse, la stesse dissanguando, ma non aveva la forza né la volontà sufficiente per ribellarsi. Sentiva la vista offuscarsi e i suoni ovattarsi. Stava per perdere i sensi quando vide una figura scura avvicinarsi a loro e liberarla dalla morsa di quell'essere.

Era confusa e stava ancora perdendo grosse quantità di sangue quindi non riuscì a distinguere bene ciò che accadeva. Le sembrò che i due uomini lottassero e che uno dei due sparisse in una fiammata.

Avrebbe voluto chiedere qualcosa, ma divenne tutto nero.

 

Quando riaprì gli occhi era in una stanza che non conosceva. Non c'erano finestre ed era arredata elegantemente. Dov'era? Cosa era successo? Era forse stata rapita?

Improvvisamente ricordò l'aggressione e si portò una mano al collo. Era stata medicata e aveva una benda a proteggere la ferita. Si alzò e si recò nel bagno accanto, osservandosi allo specchio. Alzò leggermente la benda e vide una grossa ferita irregolare che era stata correttamente ricucita. Chi l'aveva curata?

Un bussare alla porta la distrasse dalle sue riflessioni.

“Avanti...?” disse con esitazione.

Non aveva idea di dove fosse né di chi fosse quella casa, quindi non sapeva se aveva il diritto di far entrare qualcuno in quella stanza. _Né se fosse saggio._

L'uomo che si presentò era altissimo, o almeno per lei. Era vestito di scuro e con una pelle bianca come la porcellana. I suoi occhi felini erano di un colore indefinito tra il blu e il verde e la sua bocca sembrava essere disegnata. A completare il tutto c'era una foresta di riccioli scuri, un corpo magro e muscoloso che sembrava essere fatto per essere toccato e le punte di alcuni tatuaggi tribali che sbucavano dal colletto della sua maglia e gli arrivavano al collo.

Molly deglutì. Chi era quell'adone?

“Vedo che stai meglio, mi fa piacere.” commentò lui con una profonda voce baritonale e un tono estremamente serio. “Mi chiamo Sherlock Holmes, ti ho salvato da un aggressione questa notte.”

“Oh, eri tu...” replicò lei ricordando vagamente la figura scura che l'aveva liberata. “Io sono Molly. Molly Hooper.” aggiunse lei con un sorriso timido. “Grazie per avermi salvato e medicato. Questa è casa tua?”

“Più o meno.” rispose lui con un sospiro. “Normalmente non mi occupo io di spiegare questo genere di cose, ma John e Gavin sono ancora fuori e Martha è via per qualche giorno.”

“Quale genere di cose?” chiese Molly incuriosita.

“Credo che dovresti sederti, Molly.”

Lei avrebbe voluto obbiettare ma il tono autoritario di lui era difficile da ignorare, quindi obbedì.

“Molly, tu sei una Compagna della Stirpe.”

Se lo sguardo di lui non fosse stato così freddo e serio, avrebbe pensato a uno stupido scherzo ma, qualunque cosa significassero quelle assurde parole, lui ne era convinto. Eppure non sembrava l’adepto di qualche folle setta…

“ _Compagna della Stirpe?_ E che cosa vorrebbe dire?” chiese lei incapace di trattenere la propria curiosità.

“Significa che hai un corredo genetico particolare che ti consente di procreare con i membri della Stirpe.”

“ _La Stirpe_? E cosa sarebbe?”

Lui si morse il labbro nervosamente. Chiaramente non sapeva come spiegare una cosa simile.

“Ecco… È una razza in parte aliena che vive in segreto sulla terra… Una razza antica e che si nutre di sangue umano.”

“Mi stai dicendo che sulla terra vivono degli alieni vampiri? _Seriamente?_ ”

“Ehm… sì.” ammise lui con imbarazzo. “Ma siamo pacifici… la maggior parte. Quello che ti ha aggredito ieri sera era un Ribelle.”

“ _Siamo?_ Tu sei uno di loro? Un vampiro?”

“Non è il nome che preferiamo, ma… Sì, se ti aiuta a comprenderlo meglio.”

Molly scoppiò a ridere, tutta quella storia si faceva ogni minuto più assurda. Doveva essere uno scherzo, era ovvio. Molto ben organizzato, naturalmente. O almeno sperava che lo fosse, perché finire nelle grinfie di una setta di pazzi non rientrava nei suoi interessi.

“Quindi, vediamo se ho capito. Tu sei un vampiro-alieno pacifico che mi ha salvato da un vampiro-alieno Ribelle. E mi hai portato qui perché io ho un DNA speciale che mi permette di procreare con voi. E suppongo che tu e i tuoi amici vogliate approfittare di questo…” ricapitolò lei con sarcasmo. “Ma ci sono davvero ragazze che ci cascano? Perché forse io non sarò molto furba, ma non sono nemmeno così stupida.”

“Nessuno approfitterà di te.” rispose lui alzando le mani in segno di resa. “Le Compagne della Stirpe sono rare e preziose, devono essere protette.”

“Certo, come no.” commentò lei alzando gli occhi al cielo. “E da cosa avresti capito che io ho questo speciale DNA?”

“Hai un marchio sulla pelle. In mezzo alle clavicole.” Spiegò lui indicandosi sotto il pomo d’Adamo.

Molly si guardò e riconobbe una piccola voglia che aveva sempre avuto.

“Non è un marchio. È poco più di un neo…”

“A forma di falce di luna, con una piccola lacrima all’interno. Il marchio delle Compagne della Stirpe.” Spiegò ancora lui. “Avrei dovuto lasciarti di fronte a un pronto soccorso e andarmene, ma quando ti ho salvato ho visto il marchio. Non potevo lasciarti… È nostro obbligo proteggere le donne come te.”

“E che cosa sarà di me? Entrerò a far parte di qualche harem vampiresco?”

“No, domani verrai scortata in un Rifugio, una casa sicura in cui vivono altre donne come te. E, se lo vorrai, potrai scegliere un membro della Stirpe a cui legarti. _Solo se lo vorrai.”_

Molly sbuffò con sarcasmo. Cosa le stavano proponendo? Di vivere in una prigione dorata sino a che non le avrebbero fatto il lavaggio del cervello per concedersi a uno di loro? Questa gente era folle.

“Ma perché non vi legate alle donne della vostra razza?”

“Perché non esistono.” Spiegò lui con tono pacato. “Siamo degli ibridi e come tali abbiamo delle carenze genetiche che ci portano a concepire solo maschi. È per questo che le Compagne della Stirpe sono così preziose.”

Molly sospirò. Quella storia diventava più assurda ogni momento di più. E anche se lui era bellissimo e sembrava credere veramente in quello che diceva, lei non aveva intenzione di continuare con quella sceneggiata.

“Senti, non so davvero chi o cosa tu creda di essere, ma io ho una casa e un lavoro e ho intenzione di tornarci. Immediatamente.” Dichiarò con decisione. “Hai intenzione di impedirmelo?”

“Non posso lasciarti andare non protetta…”

“Non ho bisogno della tua protezione.”

“L’evidenza dei fatti indica il contrario.”

“Per quanto ne so, quel pazzo che mi ha aggredito poteva essere un tuo complice.”

“Sarebbe stato alquanto illogico eliminare un mio complice.”

“Tu… Cosa?” domandò lei perplessa. “Tu l’hai ucciso?”

“Sono un Guerriero. Proteggo gli umani da i membri della Stirpe Ribelli. E non c’è altro modo di farlo.”

“Tu sei folle. Hai bisogno di farti curare.” Esclamò lei con disgusto.

“Molly, ascoltami. Tu sai che ho ragione. Per qualche ragione ti sei sempre sentita fuori posto nel mondo. Probabilmente hai qualche dono extrasensoriale che magari ti ha spaventato e che tieni nascosto. E per tutto ciò, c’è un motivo. Tu appartieni a un altro mondo. Appartieni alla Stirpe.”

Molly rimase paralizzata. Come poteva quell’uomo sapere così tanto di lei? Le sue paure, il non sentirsi accettata, come se non fosse parte di nulla. E il suo dono. La sua capacità di percepire gli ultimi istanti di vita delle persone con un tocco, che tanto spesso le era tornato utile nel suo lavoro in obitorio. Come poteva saperlo?

“Chiaramente hai bisogno di riflettere. Ti lascio riposare.” Concluse lui uscendo dalla stanza e chiudendo la porta alle sue spalle.

“No, aspetta!” obbiettò lei risvegliandosi dal suo torpore, correndo contro la porta e iniziando a prenderla a pugni. “Lasciami uscire!” urlò sino ad accasciarsi senza forze contro di essa.

 

*

 

“E l’hai portata qui?” chiese John incredulo.

“Cosa avrei dovuto fare? Aveva bisogno di essere medicata e non potevo rischiare di perderla nel tragitto sino al Rifugio più vicino…”

“Ma… Cosa le hai detto? E come?” insistette l’amico preoccupato.

“Ho cercato di essere diplomatico… Non l’ha presa molto bene, però.”

“Vorrei ben vedere… Per fortuna domani torna Martha, potrà spiegarle lei.”

“Ehi, non penso di essere stato così pessimo!” obbiettò Sherlock infastidito da quella mancanza di fiducia. “Non è colpa mia se è una cosa difficile da accettare.”

“Va bene, va bene, amico.” Si arrese John con un sospiro. “Parlami della sua ferita. Era profonda?”

Sherlock gli spiegò come aveva medicato lo squarcio nel collo della ragazza, facendo del suo meglio. Non era esperto in medicina come John, ma nell’arco dei secoli aveva imparato come curare le ferite più gravi.

“Vado a darle un’occhiata, giusto per sicurezza. E magari vedrò se ha bisogno di un calmante…” concluse l’amico andando nel reparto medico a prendere il necessario.

Sherlock sospirò e poi si recò di fronte alla mappa di Londra che avevano appeso nella sala riunioni e mise una puntina colorata nella zona di Brixton. Gli attacchi di Ribelli si facevano sempre più frequenti e diffusi, e ormai non c’era zona della città in cui non avessero dovuto agire. Dopodiché prese il suo portatile e scrisse un breve resoconto della caccia di quella notte. Non era la sua parte preferita, ma era utile tenere un archivio delle loro missioni, in modo da poter essere consultato anche negli anni ( e nei secoli) a venire.

Una volta conclusa anche la parte burocratica del suo lavoro, si diresse nei suoi alloggi. Nel farlo passò di fronte al poligono, dove Gavin si stava allenando. Lo faceva sempre prima di andare a dormire, diceva che lo rilassava. Poi nel corridoio incontrò John, di ritorno dall’alloggio della loro ospite.

“Crede che siamo una setta di maniaci, ma sta bene. È un dottore, sai? Anatomopatologa. Non che avessimo bisogno di svolgere autopsie qui, ma chissà… Potrebbe anche tornarci utile.”

“John Hamish Watson, stai proponendo di farla restare qui?” domandò Sherlock con aria di rimprovero.

“No! Insomma, no!” negò immediatamente l’amico con una risatina nervosa. “Però, sai, mentre sta qui potrebbe rendersi utile e magari la aiuterebbe ad accettare meglio il suo ruolo…”

“E che altro?”

“Beh, è carina, non credi?” aggiunse John con tono cospiratore.

Sherlock sbuffò e si allontanò irritato verso il suo alloggio.

Chiuse la porta dietro di sé e iniziò a togliersi i vestiti. Si era procurato qualche graffio nel combattimento con quel ribelle, ma niente di serio. Si mise sotto la doccia calda, lasciando che la temperatura arrivasse sino al suo massimo, purificandolo dall’odore di morte che gli si era attaccato addosso dopo aver eliminato quel ribelle. Una volta uscito si asciugò, i graffi che aveva riportato sulle braccia e sullo stomaco stavano già guarendo, e poi indossò una delle sue vestaglie, stendendosi a letto.

Ormai era l’alba e avrebbe dovuto dormire, ma non ci riusciva. Fece un profondo respiro. Non era comune che i membri della Stirpe soffrissero di insonnia e non c’era molto che si potesse fare al riguardo. Non esistevano medicinali adatti e, in passato, aveva provato a prendere dei tranquillanti simili a quelli che venivano usati per gli animali di grossa taglia, ma senza risultati utili. Lo facevano solo stare peggio.

Rassegnato, si alzò dal letto e raggiunse un armadietto da cui ne estrasse l’antica custodia di un violino. Lo prese delicatamente fra le mani e iniziò a suonare una delle sue arie preferite.

Inevitabilmente, ripercorse gli eventi di quella notte, non in maniera analitica come nel suo rapporto, ma ripensando a ciò che aveva percepito con i suoi sensi.

 

Era sopra un palazzo, osservando la strada dall’altro e poi aveva sentito un odore che aveva attirato la sua attenzione. L’odore di morte e decadimento di un Ribelle, ma non solo. C’era dell’altro. Un profumo dolce e invitante che vi si mischiava, sangue fresco, ma con un odore particolare. Era come miele e cannella.

Non aveva avuto molto tempo per pensare, aveva iniziato a correre e, in un baleno, aveva raggiunto il luogo dell’aggressione.

Era una ragazza, minuta e dai capelli ramati, e il Ribelle la stava dissanguando. Nonostante lo stordimento dovuto all’odore del sangue, si era lanciato contro di loro, liberandola, e poi aveva attaccato il suo aggressore, sino a farlo a fette con le sue lame e vederlo bruciare in una fiammata, diventando immediatamente cenere.

Nel farlo, una scarica di adrenalina gli attraversò il corpo e, pur senza vederli, poteva sentire i suoi glifi prendere vita, brillando di colori cupi e intensi. Aveva preso un profondo respiro e stretto i pugni, godendo di quella sensazione che amava, pari solo a quella che provava quando si nutriva o quando faceva sesso.

Poi, l’odore di quel sangue gli tornò alle narici. Raggiunse la ragazza incosciente e la prese in braccio. Anche se l’odore del suo sangue era dannatamente invitante, si trattenne dall’approfittarne. Forse una volta guarita avrebbe potuto darle un assaggio, ma non mentre rischiava di morire.

C’era un ospedale non troppo lontano, l’avrebbe lasciata al pronto soccorso dopo averle cancellato la memoria di quell’aggressione. Sperava che avrebbe resistito sino ad arrivarci. Abbassò lo sguardo per controllare le sue condizioni e lo vide.

_Il marchio._

_La falce di luna e la lacrima._

Imprecò. Non era una donna qualunque, era una Compagna della Stirpe.

Invece che correre verso l’ospedale, la portò all’auto. Aveva un kit d’emergenza e le tamponò la ferita prima di partire di gran carriera verso il complesso dell’Ordine.

John e Gavin non erano ancora rientrati ed era quindi costretto a occuparsene personalmente. L’aveva distesa nel lettino dell’infermeria e aveva provveduto a ricucire la sua ferita con attenzione, anestetizzandola con i propri poteri psichici. Aveva comunque perso molto sangue, quindi probabilmente non avrebbe sentito alcun dolore, e avrebbe dormito almeno per qualche ora.

Una volta ricucita la portò in una delle stanze vuote e la adagiò sul letto per riposare. Solo a quel punto, per appena una decina di secondi, si era preso la libertà di guardarla con attenzione.

Era minuta, ma proporzionata. Aveva un viso delicato e il naso all’insù, labbra piccole e occhi grandi. _Oh, cielo, era splendida._ E il suo profumo, quello della sua pelle ma anche quello del suo sangue, era delizioso. Aveva scosso la testa, cancellando quei pensieri. Era solo troppo tempo che non si nutriva, e ancora di più che non faceva sesso…

Con un sospiro l’aveva lasciata sola ed era tornato da lei quando aveva percepito, con i suoi poteri psichici e i sensi acuiti da mille battaglie, che si era svegliata.

 

Sherlock interruppe il suono del violino. Quella donna, la sua voce, i suoi occhi grandi ed espressivi, il suo profumo, continuava a percorrere i suoi pensieri.

Apparentemente non era esattamente il suo tipo di donna. Era così minuta e insignificante… Eppure, nell’insieme aveva una grazia particolare, e una bellezza non convenzionale che era difficile ignorare. Infatti, non riusciva a smettere di pensare a lei. Perché? Cosa aveva di speciale? Era solo perché era una Compagna della Stirpe? O perché aveva annusato l’odore del suo sangue? Doveva essere per questo. La notte successiva avrebbe dovuto nutrirsi per evitare di ritrovarsi a desiderare il sangue di una Compagna.

Nutrirsi da lei avrebbe significato legarla e sé per sempre, ed era l’ultima cosa che desiderava. Certo, sarebbe stato un legame ancora incompleto, ma lui non avrebbe potuto fare a meno di desiderare _solo il suo sangue e solo lei_.

Non poteva permetterlo.

La sua unica Compagna era la sua missione nell’Ordine.

 

*

 

Molly aveva mangiato una barretta energetica che gli aveva portato quel John, il presunto medico del gruppo. Le aveva detto che si scusava per la carenza di altri generi di conforto ma che l’indomani una certa Martha, una Compagna che si occupava di gestire queste cose, sarebbe ritornata con delle provviste.

L’uomo le aveva anche controllato la medicazione e le aveva detto di non preoccuparsi che non le sarebbe successo nulla di male. Non sapeva perché, ma il sorriso bonario dell’uomo la tranquillizzò. Certo, sapeva che l’aspetto non era indicativo. Alcuni dei peggiori criminali si nascondevano sotto l’aspetto di uomini rispettabili e piacenti. Però c’era qualcosa di diverso in lui, come se la calmasse. Probabilmente era solo una sensazione.

Aveva appena ingoiato l’ultimo boccone quando aveva sentito una musica dolcissima raggiungerla. Si chiese da dove arrivava, dal momento che non c’erano finestre e che quella stanza sembrava essere completamente isolata dal mondo. Poi notò i bocchettoni dell’aria. Salì su una sedia e si avvicinò a uno di essi, ascoltando.

Il suono che arrivava era splendido, di una dolcezza e di un’intensità che le tolsero il respiro. Senza quasi rendersene conto, si ritrovò con le lacrime agli occhi. Chi era a suonare? Non poteva essere un disco, ne era certa. Qualcuno stava suonando, dando sfogo al proprio animo tormentato, riversando tutta la propria sensibilità in quella musica meravigliosa.

Quando si interruppe, fu tentata di urlare un _NO!_ Desiderava ascoltare ancora quella meraviglia ma, dopo diversi minuti d’attesa, si arrese. Con rassegnazione tornò verso il letto e si sdraiò con un sospiro.

 

Probabilmente a causa della perdita di sangue della notte precedente, passò gran parte della giornata dormendo. Fu svegliata da un bussare alla porta e, guardando il suo orologio da polso, notò che era ormai sera.

“Avanti.”

La porta si aprì e fu di nuovo l’uomo alto e riccioluto ad entrare. Fece appena un passo all’interno della stanza, come se si sentisse a disagio lì, con lei.

“Stasera ti accompagno in un Rifugio. Partiremo tra un’ora. Se hai bisogno di fare una doccia e cambiarti posso procurarti qualche vestito di Martha.”

“Vorrei mangiare.”

“Credo che le nostre scorte alimentari al momento siano un po’… scarse. Se lo desideri posso accompagnarti a comprare del cibo strada facendo. Ma ti assicuro che al Rifugio avrai tutto ciò che desideri.”

“Tranne la libertà.”

“Non sarai prigioniera, Molly. Solo protetta.”

Lei scosse la testa, insofferente alle sue parole, e sbuffò.

“Va bene, portami dei vestiti puliti. Ho sicuramente bisogno di una doccia.”

Lui annuì e se ne andò. Tornò qualche minuto dopo con una pila di abiti.

“Dovrebbero andarti bene. Tu e Martha avete un’altezza simile.”

“Chi è Martha? Un’altra reclusa?” chiese lei prendendo gli abiti dalle sue mani.

“Martha Hudson è una Compagna della Stirpe. È con noi da molti anni. Il suo compagno, Frank, è diventato un Ribelle e abbiamo dovuto eliminarlo.”

“E lei è rimasta con voi dopo questo?”

“Ovviamente. Le abbiamo salvato la vita. Lui stava per ucciderla.” Spiegò lui con tono neutro. “Sono passati parecchi anni… Lei ha scelto di non avere nessun altro compagno ed è invecchiata accanto a noi.”

“ _Lei è invecchiata?_ Non capisco.”

“Le Compagne della Stirpe acconsentono a uno scambio di sangue con i loro compagni. Questo perché nessun membro della Stirpe con una compagna andrebbe mai alla ricerca di nutrimento altrove. In cambio di ciò, le Compagne ottengono longevità e giovinezza. A volte anche per secoli. O almeno sino a che continueranno ad avere un compagno con cui effettuare lo scambio di sangue. È un tipo di simbiosi. Nel caso di Martha, morto il suo compagno lei non ne ha voluto nessun altro. Ciò ha comportato che abbia ricominciato a invecchiare come una qualsiasi umana.”

“È agghiacciante…” commentò Molly sconvolta.

“Non penso che Martha la veda così. E sono certo che lei saprebbe spiegarti meglio di me cosa comporta essere una Compagna della Stirpe.”

“Quindi lei ora è un’anziana signora che si occupa di voi ragazzoni… Un po’ come una governante.”

“Non usare quella parola con lei. La detesta.” Replicò lui trattenendo a mala pena un sorriso.

Molly non riuscì a evitare di sorridere di rimando. Allora _l’algido-moro-alto e sexy_ aveva senso dell’umorismo…

“Quindi… Quanti anni hai tu?”

“Seicento trentacinque.”

“Oh… Ne hai solo seicento più di me.” Replicò lei con ironia.

Questa volta lui non si trattenne e sorrise. Il suo viso si trasformò completamente, perdendo quell’aria così rigida e compassata, e i suoi occhi di giada brillarono per un secondo. Poi, come se temesse di avere esagerato, ritornò serio.

“Tornerò a prenderti tra un’ora.” Concluse prima di andarsene.

Molly sospirò. Incontrare un uomo alto, moro e bellissimo e scoprire che è convinto di essere un vampiro alieno di oltre seicento anni. _La sua solita fortuna_.

 

Esattamente un'ora dopo, puntuale come un orologio svizzero, sentì bussare alla porta.

Si sistemò i capelli meglio che poteva e fece scorrere le mani lungo il vestito a fiori che le era stato prestato, cercando di eliminare invisibili pieghe. Era nervosa, ma perché? Insomma, era stata aggredita ed era tenuta prigioniera da dei fanatici convinti di essere degli alieni vampiri, era naturale che fosse spaventata e impaurita. Quello che sentiva, però, non era niente di tutto ciò. Era nervosa come se stesse andando a un appuntamento. Molly scosse la testa. Che cosa le prendeva? Sì, quell'uomo era bellissimo ma non poteva certo illudersi che fosse normale... Appena le sarebbe stato possibile sarebbe fuggita e lo avrebbe denunciato alle autorità, perché questa era la cosa giusta da fare, giusto?

Beh, non ne era così sicura. Insomma, forse era pazzo, ma non le aveva fatto del male, e sembrava davvero convinto di quello che diceva. Sosteneva di volerla solo proteggere, dopotutto... Però aveva ucciso il suo aggressore. Era suo dovere denunciare un omicidio, o almeno era quello che aveva sempre pensato.

Eppure aveva la sensazione di potersi fidare di lui e che doveva solo aspettare e tutto avrebbe acquisito senso.

Con un sospiro, mise a tacere quei pensieri e lo invitò ad entrare.

Quando la porta si aprì e lui entrò nella stanza, Molly trattenne il fiato. Si era cambiato e indossava un completo blu che sembrava fatto appositamente per far risaltare le sue spalle larghe e le sue gambe lunghe. La camicia bianca che indossava lasciava intravedere un altro pezzo di quel tatuaggio così intricato e particolare. Deglutì nervosamente. _Dio, era splendido._ Un insieme di forza ed eleganza. A vederlo così era credibile sia come un guerriero che come raffinato uomo d'affari. E anche come amante rude e passionale, se proprio doveva essere sincera.

Gli occhi di lui la studiarono dall'alto in basso, con la fronte aggrottata, come se volesse dedurre qualcosa su di lei.

“Sei pronta?” chiese infine con aria decisa.

Lei semplicemente annuì, temendo che se avesse aperto bocca lo avrebbe fatto per dire qualcosa di inappropriato.

“Andiamo.” disse facendole strada.

Attraversarono un lungo corridoio su cui c'erano diverse porte, tutte chiuse. Erano quasi giunti alla fine quando incrociarono due uomini. Uno dei due era John, l'uomo che le aveva detto di essere il medico del gruppo, l'altro invece non lo aveva mai visto.

“Oh, ciao Molly!” esclamò John con un sorriso. “Quindi ci lasci? Peccato, sarebbe stato bello avere un altro medico qui...”

“Ecco, io...”

“Io sono Greg.” disse l'altro presentandosi con aria bonaria.

“La sto accompagnando al Rifugio.” tagliò corto Sherlock con voce tagliente posandole delicatamente una mano sulla schiena.

Sembrava infastidito dal loro tentativo di socializzazione e, per un breve secondo, Molly pensò che fosse geloso. Quel gesto possessivo avrebbe dovuto infastidirla e, invece, dei brividi che nulla avevano con la rabbia o la paura le percorsero la schiena.

“Procedete con la ronda come al solito. Vi raggiungerò appena terminata la consegna.” ordinò l’uomo accanto a lei con fredda autorità mentre la spingeva delicatamente verso l'uscita.

_Consegna? Parlava di lei? Non era mica un pacco!_

Molly avrebbe voluto dirgliene quattro, ma quella grande mano calda sulla sua schiena era davvero una distrazione...

Prima che se ne rendesse conto, avevano raggiunto un garage sotterraneo e si stavano avviando a una delle grandi macchine scure presenti.

Lui le aprì la portiera e le fece cenno di entrare. Lei obbedì e, qualche secondo dopo, lui girò attorno all'auto e si sedette alla guida, inforcando degli occhiali da sole.

Sherlock chiuse tutte le portiere e mise in moto.

“Dove stiamo andando?” chiese lei quando furono in strada.

Riconobbe il quartiere di Notting Hill e ne prese nota mentalmente per quando avrebbe dovuto denunciare ciò che era successo.

“C'è un Rifugio poco fuori città.”

“E mi consegnerai come un pacco.” replicò lei con sarcasmo. “Sono una persona, sai? Non puoi trattarmi così.”

“Che tu ci creda o no, Molly Hooper, sono assolutamente consapevole del fatto che tu sia una persona.”

Qualcosa nella sua voce e nel modo in cui aveva detto quelle parole sembrava indicare sofferenza da parte sua. Poi si ricordò quello che lui le aveva detto. Loro si nutrivano di sangue umano.

“Stai pensando di nutrirti da me?”

“No.” rispose lui immediatamente. “Non lo farei mai.”

“E perché? Il mio sangue non è abbastanza buono?” lo prese in giro. “Posso togliermi la benda e puoi riaprire la ferita...”

“Ho detto NO!” esclamò lui infuriato.

Molly trasalì. Nei pochi momenti in cui avevano parlato lui era sempre stato calmo e pacato. Il fatto che alzasse la voce, chissà perché, le sembrava una cosa strana. Come se non fosse un comportamento normale per lui e indicasse che era estremamente turbato.

“Scusami.” aggiunse lui poco dopo. “Non volevo alzare la voce.” spiegò come a confermare le sue supposizioni. “Ma tu sei una Compagna della Stirpe. Non posso nutrirmi da te.”

“Perché?”

“Perché significherebbe legarti a me, e nessuno dei due lo vorrebbe.”

Molly non sapeva cosa rispondere. Una parte di sé ne fu sollevata perché l'ultima cosa che voleva era legarsi a uno di quei pazzi, ma allo stesso tempo sentì una sensazione di tristezza. Si sentì rifiutata.

“Suppongo che tu possa avere di meglio.” disse semplicemente, senza riflettere.

“Non sono interessato a legarmi con nessuno. Ho una missione da compiere.”

“Certo, anche i vampiri sono sposati con il loro lavoro...” commentò lei con sarcasmo. “La storia della mia vita.”

Lui voltò leggermente il capo osservandola, ma non rispose.

Il viaggio proseguì in silenzio, mentre si allontanavano della città e si addentravano nella campagna inglese. Dopo circa un'ora raggiunsero un'immensa villa, circondata da mura e sistemi di sicurezza. Sherlock fermò l'auto di fronte al cancello e abbassò il finestrino, guardando direttamente verso la videocamera di sicurezza.

Attesero, ma non accadde nulla.

“Qualcosa non va.” mormorò lui con un grugnito spostando la macchina e parcheggiandola a un lato della strada.

“Cosa vuoi dire?” chiese lei mentre lo vide scendere dall'auto e prendere un borsone dal sedile posteriore.

“Non mi hanno aperto quindi ci sono due opzioni.” iniziò mentre si toglieva la giacca e indossava una strana cintura con appese ai lati delle armi da taglio. “Non sapevano che sarei arrivato e non sono bene accetto...”

“Ma loro sapevano che saresti arrivato, giusto?”

“..O qualcuno o qualcosa gli impedisce di aprire.” concluse lui indossando un cappotto. “Dal momento che ho parlato con il responsabile del Rifugio poche ore fa, propendo per la seconda ipotesi.”

“E cosa succederà? Cosa dobbiamo fare?”

“TU non farai niente.” le intimò lui con tono glaciale. “Resterai chiusa qui. Questa macchina è antiproiettile e una volta chiusa è sicura come un bunker antiatomico.”

“Ma...”

“Io andrò a vedere cosa succede.” aggiunse premendo dei tasti sul cruscotto. “Se entro un'ora non rientro si attiverà automaticamente un sistema di allarme che ti metterà in contatto con John e Gavin. Verranno a salvarti.”

“Io non voglio restare qui da sola!” esclamò lei all'idea di perdere l'unica persona che sembrava essere interessata a proteggerla in quell'incubo assurdo.

“Molly, ascoltami.” le ordinò lui incollando i suoi occhi di ghiaccio a quelli di lei. “Tu devi vivere. Per ogni Compagna della Stirpe ci sono mille come me. Tu sei rara e speciale, non io. Tu devi stare al sicuro.”

“Ma...” cercò di obbiettare lei mentre sentiva uno strano nodo in gola dovuto alla paura, ma non solo. “Stai attento.” disse infine rendendosi conto che non voleva che lui morisse.

Sherlock fece uno strano sorriso sghembo, come se fosse sorpreso e commosso dalla sua preoccupazione.

“Ti prometto che farò tutto il possibile per tornare da te, a costo di strisciare.”

Poi, come se si fosse reso conto di aver esagerato, si schiarì la gola e si raddrizzò, chiudendo la portiera della macchina e andandosene. Due secondi dopo la chiusura centralizzata dell'auto scattò, e Molly si ritrovò imprigionata e completamente da sola.

 

_Cinquanta minuti._ Quasi un'ora era passata da quando Sherlock se n'era andato e Molly aveva passato quel tempo pregando che tornasse presto. Doveva essere successo qualcosa, era ovvio, altrimenti non ci avrebbe impiegato tanto.

Avrebbe dovuto cercare di uscire dall'auto e scappare, pensare a salvare se stessa, ma la verità era che non poteva farlo, neanche se fosse stato possibile, non sino a che non avesse avuto la certezza che lui fosse vivo. Era assurdo preoccuparsi tanto di un uomo folle che l'aveva rapita, ma non riusciva a evitarlo. Sentiva di dovergli qualcosa, e non solo perché l'aveva salvata dall'aggressione. Sentiva che c'era un qualche legame fra loro, per quanto assurdo.

Aveva già controllato nei cassetti e negli scomparti dell'auto, non c'erano altre chiavi né nulla che potesse permetterle di chiedere aiuto o, in casi estremi, difendersi. Stava guardando l'orologio scandire il cinquantacinquesimo minuto quando la chiusura centralizzata scattò. Si guardò intorno, cercando segni di Sherlock, ma non vide nulla. E poi la sua portiera si aprì e il corpo di lui si accasciò su di lei. Era ferito e sanguinante e sembrava essere a mala pena cosciente.

“Sherlock! Oddio, rispondimi!” lo chiamò lei non sapendo cosa fare.

Lui alzò una mano con grande fatica e la posò sulla sua, passandole le chiavi.

“Vuoi che guidi io?”

Lui annuì. Molly si districò dal suo pesante corpo, scorrendo nel sedile accanto. Lui riuscì a sedersi e a chiudere la portiera con dei versi di dolore.

“Parti.” disse semplicemente.

Molly obbedì. Non guidava da molto tempo quindi non osava andare troppo veloce, ma Sherlock aveva chiaramente bisogno di cure. Riusciva a distinguere una ferita da taglio sull’addome piuttosto profonda e altre su gambe e braccia che non erano meno preoccupanti.

“Ti porto in ospedale?”

“No, portami da John. Lui saprà cosa fare.”

“Ma...”

“Obbedisci, Molly. Ti prego.”

Accelerò il più possibile e presto entrarono nella città. Non c'era traffico a quell'ora quindi sarebbero riusciti ad arrivare presto, ma Molly continuava a controllare con la coda dell'occhio le condizioni di Sherlock e non erano buone.

“Non chiudere gli occhi! Rimani sveglio!” continuava a ripetere. “Hai perso sangue, Dio solo sa quanto, e se chiudi gli occhi potresti non svegliarti più!”

“Non sono umano, Molly. Non morirò così facilmente...” bofonchiò lui con una smorfia di dolore.

“Certo, certo... Che ne dici di lasciar perdere queste idiozie almeno per ora?”

Lui fece una smorfia che sembrava una risata, ma smise immediatamente.

“Eccoci. Svolta lì, in quel viale alberato.”

“È proprietà privata.”

“Infatti.”

Molly obbedì e presto raggiunse l'ingresso di un parcheggio sotterraneo, diverso da quello da cui erano usciti. L'interno del garage, però, era lo stesso. Doveva essere immenso se aveva due ingressi così distanti fra loro.

Una volta parcheggiato, scese dall'auto e vi girò intorno, raggiungendo Sherlock per aiutarlo a scendere. Lui si appoggiò su di lei camminando a fatica.

“Molly, se non dovessi riuscire a farlo io...”

“Cosa?”

“Dì a John _Redbeard_. Lui capirà.”

“Ma, cosa significa?”

Prima che potesse risponderle, Sherlock si accasciò contro di lei. Era troppo pesante e non riuscì a sorreggerlo, finendo per cadere a terra con lui.

“Aiuto!” urlò sperando che uno dei suoi amici avesse modo di sentirli o vederli attraverso qualche sistema di sicurezza. “Non morire, ti prego, non morire.”

“Ho bisogno...” mugugnò lui con le ultime forze rimaste. “Ho bisogno di sangue...”

Molly sussultò. Non aveva mai creduto alla storia dei vampiri alieni, non davvero, ma e se lo fosse stato? Poteva almeno tentare.

Con decisione, si strappò la benda dal collo, mostrando la ferita ancora fresca.

“Prendilo allora.”

Gli occhi di Sherlock si spalancarono per la sorpresa e, un attimo dopo, le sue pupille cambiarono, diventando strette fessure. Quel cambiamento avrebbe dovuto spaventarla. Non aveva mai visto niente di simile in tutti i suoi studi medici. Significava che tutta la storia dei vampiri alieni era vera?

Deglutì nervosamente, ma non cedette, continuando a mostrargli la gola.

“No, Molly...”

“Se è questo che ti serve per sopravvivere, prendilo.” insistette lei cercando non perdere sicurezza.

Lui scuoteva la testa ma si avvicinava sempre di più a lei, senza riuscire a smettere di guardare quella ferita che lo attirava come una calamita.

“Sherlock, non mi importa delle conseguenze. Fai quello che devi fare.”

Quelle parole sembrarono convincerlo e, con un movimento così rapido da sembrare irreale, le cinse la nuca con la mano e avvicinò la bocca al suo collo. Con sorpresa di Molly, quando aprì la bocca notò dei canini più lunghi e affilati del normale. Non ebbe molto tempo per stupirsi perché poi li sentì penetrare nella sua pelle. Il dolore durò un secondo ma poi, incredibilmente, sentì un piacevole formicolio farsi strada nelle sue vene. Riusciva a sentire come lui succhiava il sangue da lei ma, invece che essere terrorizzata, quel suono la eccitava. Tutto il suo corpo si ritrovò in preda a spasmi di piacere mentre la sua stretta si faceva più salda. Lui si distese sopra di lei mentre si nutriva e poteva percepire la sua forza aumentare. E poi sentì qualcos’altro. La sua erezione le premeva contro le cosce e lei non poté fare a meno che aprirsi a lui, per sentirlo contro il suo centro ormai caldo e umido. Lui iniziò a sfregarsi contro di lei, con una piacevole frizione che la stava portando al limite.

Prima che potesse rendersene conto il suo corpo reagì regalandole un orgasmo imprevisto che la fece urlare. Solo a quel punto lui si fermò e, dopo aver leccato la sua ferita, sigillandola, si accasciò accanto a lei.

Quando ritrovò il fiato lo guardò. I suoi occhi erano tornati normali e lui sembrava essere molto più forte di pochi minuti prima.

“Mi dispiace, Molly. Non avrei dovuto...”

Il rumore di un'altra auto che entrava nel garage interruppe quello che stava per dire.

 

*

 

John gli stava medicando le ferite con la sua solita precisione e aveva un'aria preoccupata.

“John, se hai qualcosa da dire, fallo.”

“Le ferite si rimargineranno in fretta dato che ti sei nutrito.” replicò l'altro con tono tagliente.

“E…?”

“Ti sei nutrito da Molly, una Compagna della Stirpe. Sai cosa comporta, non è vero?”

“Ovviamente.”

“E cosa hai intenzione di fare ora?”

Sherlock rimase in silenzio per qualche secondo. Naturalmente sapeva cosa aveva fatto. Si era legato a lei. Niente avrebbe mai potuto cambiare questo fatto, tranne la loro morte.

“Non posso pensarci ora. Prima dobbiamo capire cosa è successo al Rifugio.”

“Non c'era più nessuno, sei sicuro?”

“Nessuno, a parte i quattro Ribelli rimasti di guardia. Sembrava una trappola.”

“Sono stati tutti uccisi?”

“I maschi della Stirpe sì, ma in merito alle donne non c'erano indizi in merito. Erano scomparse. Temo che le Compagne che vivevano lì siano state rapite e, qualunque sia stato il motivo, non può essere buono.”*

“Scopriremo cosa è successo e, se sono ancora vive, le salveremo.”

“Domani notte andrò nuovamente lì alla ricerca di altri indizi.”

“No, Sherlock. La prossima notte rimarrai nel tuo alloggio e riposerai. Ce ne occuperemo io e Greg.” gli ordinò John con decisione. “Ordini del Dottore.”

Sherlock avrebbe voluto opporsi ma non lo fece. Se lui era a capo di quel piccolo gruppo di Guerrieri, in ambito medico era sempre John ad avere l'ultima parola. Lo avevano deciso secoli prima ed era una regola che era sempre stata rispettata.

La porta si aprì in quel momento e una donna anziana fece capolino.

“Disturbo, ragazzi?” esordì Martha con un sorriso.

Era appena rientrata nel complesso e vederla fece sentire un po' meglio Sherlock. Non l'avrebbe mai ammesso neanche sotto tortura, ma voleva bene a quella donna. Ormai era come una madre per tutti loro.

“Ho appena parlato con Greg e mi ha informato di tutto.” spiegò prima di dirigere lo sguardo verso Sherlock con un sospiro. “Sherlock, che cosa hai combinato?”

“Ecco, io...”

“Porti qui una Compagna della Stirpe? E poi ti nutri da lei? Sai che cosa hai fatto?”

“Non era in programma.”

“Vorrei ben vedere! Quella poveretta ora è legata a te! Per sempre!”

“Lo so.”

“E solo Dio sa quanto soffrirà per essere legata a un uomo che la disprezza!”

“Io non disprezzo Molly.”

“Ma non la vuoi neanche come Compagna. Ed è altrettanto crudele.”

Sherlock sospirò, in parte infastidito dal fatto che nemmeno chi lo conosceva meglio si fidasse di lui.

“Non sarò crudele con lei. O almeno tenterò...”

“Beh, è già qualcosa, tesoro.” replicò la donna con un sospiro. “Vuoi che le parli io?”

Sherlock guardò negli occhi la donna e vide con quale compassione si rivolgeva a lui. L'avrebbe aiutato, ne era certo.

“Grazie, Martha.”

La donna annuì e uscì dal piccolo ambulatorio. Sherlock si alzò dal lettino, sorpreso di riuscire a reggersi sulle sue gambe.

“Vado nel mio alloggio.” concluse lasciando John solo.

 

Le ferite iniziavano già a rimarginarsi, il sangue di Molly aveva attivato la rigenerazione cellulare, quindi tolse le bende e fece una lunga doccia calda per togliersi di dosso il sangue coagulato che gli era rimasto addosso. Dopodiché si stese nel suo letto nudo e rimase a fissare il soffitto.

Sì, aveva davvero combinato un disastro. L'ultima cosa che voleva era legarsi a una Compagna e invece l'aveva fatto. Certo, non aveva avuto scelta. Aveva perso molto sangue ed era debole, e lei si era offerta a lui. Senza esitare, senza pensare a se stessa. Le era sembrata un angelo liberatore. Ricordò che, appena prima di morderla, aveva pensato di non aver mai visto niente di più bello in tutta la sua vita...

Non era sua intenzione nutrirsi da lei. Era riuscito a trattenersi quando l'aveva salvata, con una ferita aperta e sanguinante sul collo, con il suo profumo invitante che gli arrivava alle narici. Era riuscito a farlo anche quando l'aveva vista quella sera con quel vestitino e aveva desiderato strapparglielo di dosso a morsi e poi possederla selvaggiamente mentre assaporava il suo sangue dolce e profumato. Per non parlare di quando in auto lei era sembrata delusa dal fatto che non volesse nutrirsi da lei. _Come avrebbe voluto fermare la macchina e dimostrarle quanto in realtà desiderasse farlo…_

Ma non aveva previsto niente di tutto quello che era successo in seguito.

Socchiuse gli occhi, ripensando a lei. Ormai il nome di Molly echeggiava nella sua testa, così come il suo sangue rivitalizzante le scorreva vivo e bruciante nelle vene. Rivedeva il suo piccolo corpo stretto al suo, mentre gemeva per il piacere. E, mentre il suo corpo riacquistava forza, il desiderio si faceva sempre più strada in lui. Voleva sprofondare in lei, nel suo calore, nel suo profumo. Voleva farle provare ancora piacere e sentirle urlare il suo nome. E, che fosse dannato, voleva completare il loro legame. Voleva che lei bevesse da lui mentre spingeva selvaggiamente dentro di lei. Imprecò con rabbia.

Non avrebbe mai creduto che gli sarebbe successo. Certo, come ogni maschio della Stirpe aveva dei bisogni intensi, degli istinti quasi animaleschi, ma era sempre riuscito a controllarsi sfogandoli solo quando era strettamente necessario.

E possedere Molly non era necessario. Sarebbe stato delizioso, ma non necessario.

Sì, non faceva sesso da un po', ma non da così tanto da non poterne fare a meno. Tuttavia, anche se non rientrava nelle sue abitudini e lei non era il tipo di donna che di solito gli interessava, lui la voleva. E non solo perché aveva il suo sangue nelle vene.

Si era reso conto che la voleva sin da quando le aveva parlato per la prima volta, cercando di spiegarle cosa era successo e chi era. Vederla così furiosa, con quella luce negli occhi che brillava, aveva scatenato in lui un desiderio che era cresciuto di minuto in minuto. E sapeva che anche lei lo voleva. Se anche non avesse avuto poteri psichici come gli altri della sua razza, lo avrebbe comunque dedotto dai segnali del suo corpo. Ed era stato davvero difficile ignorarli.

Se avesse avuto Molly lì con sé in quel momento non sapeva cosa avrebbe fatto. Probabilmente, a giudicare da quanto dolorosa era la sua erezione, per non parlare di come si erano allungati i suoi canini, non avrebbe potuto trattenersi dal prenderla in maniera selvaggia.

Proprio mentre giungeva a quella conclusione percepì qualcosa. Il profumo di Molly, quel delizioso aroma di miele e cannella, che si faceva sempre più vicino. Grazie al loro legame, ora lui poteva percepirla sempre. Al solo pensiero i suoi canini si allungarono maggiormente e le sue pupille si restrinsero, una risposta istintiva al riconoscere la sua Compagna che si avvicinava.

Ci fu un delicato bussare alla porta. Era lei, naturalmente. Riusciva a riconoscere il suo respiro, il battito del suo cuore e il suo odore era così intenso da togliergli il fiato. Indossò dei pantaloni, i primi che trovò, non perché avesse difficoltà a mostrare il proprio corpo nudo, ma solo per nascondere almeno in parte la sua erezione. Il fatto che non riuscisse a controllarsi era davvero imbarazzante.

Si avvicinò alla porta e, dopo alcuni profondi respiri per calmarsi, la aprì. Molly era lì con aria timida e si mordeva il labbro inferiore esattamente come avrebbe voluto fare lui in quel momento. Indossava un altro abito di Martha, quello a fiori doveva essersi rovinato con il suo sangue. Questo, di color melanzana scuro, non le donava quanto l'altro, ma le stava comunque molto bene.

“Ciao.” esordì lei mentre il suo sguardo vagava sul suo viso trasformato, sul petto nudo e sui glifi che lo adornavano diventando di colori sempre più brillanti. “Come stai?”

“Molto meglio, ma John vuole che mi riposi per i prossimi due giorni.”

“Beh, condivido la sua opinione medica. Eri ridotto davvero male.”

Calò un imbarazzante silenzio tra loro. Sherlock la guardava in attesa di capire il motivo della sua visita, anche se cominciava a dedurlo. Non percepiva più dubbio o sospetto in lei. Era serena e, inspiegabilmente, sembrava essere persino emozionata.

“Hai parlato con Martha, non è così?”

“Sì, sino a qualche minuto fa.”

Era ovvio che la loro amica le avesse spiegato cosa comportasse essere una Compagna della Stirpe ed essere legata a uno di loro. E ora Molly aveva delle domande a cui solo lui poteva dare risposta.

“Posso entrare?” propose lei dato che lui non aveva trovato il coraggio di invitarla.

Lui annuì e si scansò, lasciandola entrare, e chiuse la porta alle loro spalle. Molly si era fermata al centro della stanza, guardandosi intorno con curiosità.

“Chissà perché, ma pensavo che dormissi abbracciato alle tue armi.”

“Le armi le abbraccio solo in battaglia. Quando dormo preferisco abbracciare qualcos'altro...” confessò con nervosismo.

Lei sorrise, ma sembrava triste. Fece qualche passo intorno al piccolo salottino e si fermò di fronte alla custodia del suo violino.

“Allora eri tu...” sussurrò lei sorpresa. “Ti ho sentito suonare ieri notte.”

“Lo faccio quando non riesco a dormire.” ammise con un'alzata di spalle.

“Sei molto bravo.”

“Ho solo avuto secoli per fare pratica.”

Lei rise e, girando ancora per la stanza, ritornò di fronte a lui, facendo un sospiro per darsi coraggio.

“Martha mi ha confermato tutto quello che hai detto tu. Mi dispiace non averti creduto.”

“Non importa. Mi rendo conto che devo esserti sembrato folle.”

“Sì, beh, un po'.” confermò lei con una smorfia divertita. “E mi ha detto che ora dovremmo parlare della nostra situazione. Tu ti sei nutrito da me e questo cambia tutto, giusto?”

“Esatto.” rispose lui con un sospiro. “Non è mai stato programmato, Molly. Non era quello che volevo. Non doveva andare così.”

“E cosa comporterà questo legame? Mi sembra di capire che sia come un matrimonio, solo che è previsto lo scambio di sangue...”

“Ed è indissolubile. Sino alla morte di uno dei due.”

Lei annuì, ma non sembrava preoccupata più di tanto.

“Quindi cosa ti aspetti che faccia? Quanto spesso hai bisogno di nutrirti? E ci sono altri obblighi a cui devo sottostare?”

“Niente che tu non desideri fare. Non ti forzerò a fare nulla, Molly.”

“Supponendo che io sia disposta a fare tutto ciò che tu chiedi, cosa ti aspetteresti dalla tua Compagna?”

Sherlock deglutì. Molly aveva deciso di girare attorno alla faccenda, ma chiaramente era decisa ad arrivare al punto, prima o poi.

“Non mi aspetto nulla, Molly.” mentì mentre stringeva i pugni e la mascella. “Non hai nessun obbligo nei miei confronti.”

“Tranne doverti donare il mio sangue.” replicò lei annuendo ed emanando una crescente sensazione di irritazione. “Non sono all'altezza di nient'altro, giusto?” aggiunse prima di allontanarsi verso la porta.

Lui la guardò e percepì la sua delusione, il suo dolore nell'essere rifiutata come Compagna a pieno titolo. Prima che mettesse una mano sulla maniglia della porta, lui si mosse veloce come il vento, e la fermò, stringendole il polso.

“Molly, non andare.” costringendola dolcemente a voltarsi verso di lui.

Lei rimase con lo sguardo basso, ma non si oppose. Mentre con la mano destra continuava a trattenerle il polso, con la sinistra le accarezzò il viso e i capelli, fermandosi sulla sua nuca. Con delicatezza la costrinse ad alzare il viso e a guardarlo negli occhi.

“Qualunque maschio della Stirpe sarebbe fortunato ed orgoglioso ad averti come sua Compagna. Sei intelligente, bellissima e, come ho scoperto stasera, molto coraggiosa.” spiegò mentre istintivamente avvicinava il viso a quello di lei. “Forse il nostro legame è stato uno sbaglio, ma sono felice che sia tu e non una qualunque altra Compagna della Stirpe.”

“Perché?”

“Perché ti ho voluto dal primo momento…”

Lei rimase a osservarlo, aggrottando le sopracciglia mentre cercava di comprendere quanto ci fosse di vero nelle sue parole. E poi, sorprendendolo, Molly si alzò sulle punte e posò le labbra sulle sue in un bacio timido ma appassionato. Lui la strinse a sé, approfondendo quel contatto, esplorandola con la sua lingua. Le piccole mani di lei salirono sino al suo viso, al suo collo, e si fermarono sulla sua nuca, affondando nei suoi capelli e accarezzando i glifi che arrivavano sin lì. Sherlock emise un gemito di approvazione mentre continuava a baciarla e a stringerle i fianchi con forza.

Quando si separarono per prendere fiato, Molly lo guardò intensamente per un secondo e poi, con sua grande sorpresa, si allontanò da lui qualche centimetro. Istintivamente emise un grugnito di protesta, ma poi vide le mani di lei andare sul suo fianco, alla cerniera del vestito, e aprirla lentamente. Mentre la sua gola si faceva secca e i suoi canini si tendevano sempre più per il desiderio, la vide far scivolare a terra l'abito e rimanere con in dosso solo un paio di minuscole mutandine.

La raggiunse nuovamente, baciandola ancora, e la trascinò verso il suo letto. Non poteva più aspettare. Aveva bisogno di lei, di sentire il suo sapore, subito. Con una scia di baci scese lungo il suo corpo, raggiungendo i suoi piccoli seni e succhiandoli con intensità tale che lei Molly emise un gemito di piacere incontrollato. Proseguì il suo percorso verso il basso, raggiungendo le sue mutandine e sfilandogliele, per poi iniziare a baciare il suo sesso con foga. Molly urlò quando lui iniziò a succhiare con forza, così come quando si era nutrito da lei, e presto la sentì ripetere il suo nome sino a giungere a un orgasmo. Lui però non si fermò, portandola a un altro e un altro ancora, sino a che lei non fu completamente stremata e appagata. Lui, però, non aveva ancora finito.

“Oh, Molly, ti voglio così tanto...” le sussurrò mentre si sbottonava i pantaloni e liberava il suo membro duro.

“Anche io ti voglio, Sherlock.”

“Non so se riuscirò a controllarmi...”

“Non farlo. Non trattenerti. Fai di me ciò che vuoi.”

Si stese su di lei e si fece strada tra le sue cosce calde e umide, solleticando la sua apertura con la propria punta dolorante. Molly fece dei versi di approvazione al sentire la loro carne entrare in contatto. Solo allora lui spinse dentro di lei, riempendola completamente. Lei era come una guaina perfetta per lui, calda, umida e morbida. Non poté controllarsi dall'iniziare a pompare in lei con furia crescente, sino a portarla ad altri furiosi orgasmi. Non gli sarebbe bastato averla una volta sola. La voleva ancora e ancora, per tutta la notte e forse anche oltre.

E poi, quando ormai l'alba era vicina e i loro corpi erano stati scossi più volte dal piacere, lui la morse di nuovo mentre continuava a muoversi in lei. Le urla di piacere di Molly furono come benzina sul fuoco, spingendolo a una velocità forsennata, sino a che anche lui non raggiunse nuovamente il piacere estremo fra le sue braccia.

Rimasero immobili, l'una nelle braccia dell'altro, ascoltando i propri respiri e i battiti dei loro cuori, per un tempo incalcolabile. Poi Molly rotolò fra le sue braccia in modo da poterlo guardare in viso. Sorrideva e sembrava felice.

“È stato meraviglioso. _Tu sei meraviglioso_.” disse prima di baciarlo con dolcezza.

Sherlock sorrise e rendendosi conto che anche lui si sentiva felice. Non c'era altro posto al mondo dove avrebbe voluto essere in quel momento.

“Non mi sono mai sentito così con una donna...” confessò lui con un sospiro. “Ed è tutto merito tuo, Molly Hooper.”

“E ora?”

“Ora? Beh, il mio medico mi ha imposto due giorni di riposo, ma sono certo che approverà se li passerò fra le tue braccia.”

Molly rise e annuì, e poi si chinò a baciare i glifi sul suo collo, in maniera così sensuale che Sherlock sentì nuovamente il desiderio impossessarsi di lui.

“Farò tutto quello che vorrai, Sherlock Holmes.” dichiarò lei mentre continuava a seguire gli intricati disegni sulla sua pelle verso il basso, attraverso il suo petto e poi giungere sui suoi addominali. “Qualunque cosa chiederai... E magari anche quello che non chiederai.” aggiunse prima di raggiungere il suo membro nuovamente eretto e iniziare a baciarlo con trasporto. Quando lo circondò con la sua bocca, Sherlock imprecò per l'immenso piacere di sentirsi avvolto da lei in quel modo.

_Oh, sì, c'erano molte altre cose che voleva fare con Molly Hooper._

 

*

L'ultimo mese aveva cambiato tutto.

Aveva passato molto tempo a cercare l'uomo giusto e, alla fine, aveva scoperto che quello giusto per lei non era nemmeno umano.

Era una Compagna della Stirpe e si era legata a Sherlock per la vita. Qualunque cosa sarebbe successa, gli sarebbe stata accanto, combattendo con lui.

Qualche giorno dopo quella prima notte con Sherlock, si era trasferita definitivamente a vivere nel complesso dell'Ordine. Aveva mandato le sue dimissioni al Barts e scritto alle sue amiche che era partita per un viaggio all'estero e che sarebbe tornata a trovarle appena possibile. Non poteva certo raccontare loro la verità e cioè che ora svolgeva un lavoro molto più importante, occupandosi personalmente della salute dei Guerrieri.

In questo modo, John avrebbe potuto dedicarsi in maniera più completa nella caccia e lei si sarebbe resa utile. Inoltre, l'idea di stare lontano da Sherlock anche solo per un giorno era inaccettabile.

Lo amava disperatamente. E non era solo dovuto al legame di sangue o a una questione di compatibilità genetica. C'erano tante cose in lui che lo rendevano perfetto. Il suo modo di suonare il violino, il modo delicato in cui la toccava, il suo sguardo che sembrava volerle dire mille cose, il suo sorriso quando lei lo abbracciava, la sua voce che le sussurrava dolci parole all'orecchio. Amava persino il modo in cui era scontroso e intrattabile dopo una caccia infruttuosa, o le loro litigate periodiche per cose senza importanza.

Al di fuori di quella stanza, Sherlock era un guerriero glaciale e temibile, ma quando erano soli nella loro intimità, era l'amante più dolce del mondo.

Passò una settimana prima che completassero il loro legame e Molly assaggiasse il suo sangue. Pensava sarebbe stato strano, ma quello che scoprì era che le piaceva. Era come possederlo a un livello più profondo e sentirlo parte di sé.

_E poi, beh, c'era anche quell'altro aspetto._ Quello che né Sherlock né Martha le avevano detto, anche se per motivi diversi. Scambiarsi il sangue, e in particolare quando era lei a nutrirsi da lui, era afrodisiaco. I loro amplessi si trasformavano in qualcosa di torrido ed estremo, sino a che entrambi i loro corpi non erano completamente sazi l'uno dell'altro.

Molly non avrebbe mai immaginato niente del genere, neanche nei propri sogni più arditi, e quasi si vergognava della sua intraprendenza il giorno dopo. Lui, però, non ne era minimamente dispiaciuto, anzi, non faceva che invitarla a prendere nuovamente il comando ogni volta che lo desiderava.

Erano innamorati e, in una notte di luna crescente, Sherlock le confidò di voler avere un figlio. Molly avrebbe potuto obbiettare che era troppo presto, ma non lo fece.

Non c'era niente al mondo che avrebbe potuto renderla più felice.

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note
> 
>  
> 
> *Il rapimento delle Compagne della Stirpe è una delle trame della saga. Non vi svelo il motivo in questa shot solo per evitarvi spoiler nel caso decidiate di leggere i romanzi.
> 
> *Il sito ufficiale di Lara Adrian:
> 
> <http://www.laraadrian.com/>
> 
> * I romanzi della saga _La Stirpe di Mezzanotte_ in lingua originale:
> 
> <http://www.laraadrian.com/midnight_breed_series.php>
> 
> *I romanzi della saga _La Stirpe di Mezzanotte_ in italiano:
> 
> <http://www.ilvicolodellenews.it/tempo-libero/libri-ed-ebook/la-stirpe-dei-mezzanotte-tutta-la-saga-di-lara-adrian_17177/>
> 
>  


	41. Cupid

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!  
> Sono tornata e sono viva! Mi scuso per non aver pubblicato prima ma il ritorno da Londra è stato frenetico e mi sono ritrovata con mille cose arretrate da recuperare… E il tempo per scrivere è stato il primo a rimetterci.  
> Avevo progettato di pubblicare una shot diversa ma si sta rivelando un po’ lunga e non sono riuscita a completarla per tempo. Cercherò di finirla per venerdì…  
> Questa shot è piccola, ma spero sia fluffosa a sufficienza da farmi perdonare. E spero che apprezziate il “particolare” punto di vista.  
> Buona lettura.  
>    
>  

**Cupid**

  
   
Aiutare le persone a incontrare l’amore della loro vita, è il mio lavoro.  
A volte è semplice, si tratta solo di persone che hanno bisogno che gli vengano aperti gli occhi su ciò che hanno davanti, altre volte è più complesso e richiede una certa strategia.  
E poi, non sempre si tratta di amore romantico. Per alcuni la propria anima gemella è un amico, un figlio, un animale domestico, ma questo non cambia nulla. Il mio compito è comunque indirizzarli e fargli capire qual è il loro posto.  
Il problema maggiore è che, ovviamente, gli esseri umani sono oltre sette miliardi e continuano a crescere, mentre io sono solo uno. Per non parlare di come l’amore è diventato poco importante nella società odierna… In passato ho fatto scoppiare guerre per amore, mentre oggi la gente si rassegna alla solitudine con un’alzata di spalle. Le priorità sembrano essere diverse. Questi sono per me i casi più complicati, l’ottusità e il cinismo di alcune persone mi rende davvero difficile il compito.  
D’altra parte, invece, ci sono persone che non sembrano avere bisogno di me.  Sono persone piene di speranza e che vivono con il cuore aperto all’amore. Certo, non sempre hanno vita facile, ma non si arrendono e questo prima o poi porta i suoi frutti. Certo, ogni tanto controllo che vada tutto bene anche per loro, non posso rischiare che una brutta delusione rovini il loro ottimismo.  
Molly Hooper era una di queste persone.  
Ho cercato di indirizzarla meglio che potevo verso la persona giusta per lei ma, inevitabilmente, lei tornava sempre allo stesso punto. All’unico uomo che non poteva avere.  
Non che non avessi tentato con lui, ma la sua arroganza e il suo orgoglio gli impedivano di aprire gli occhi e vedere cosa aveva di fronte al muso. E a soffrirne era sempre la povera piccola dolce Molly.  
Come di consueto, periodicamente passavo a vedere come stava e come procedeva la sua vita. L’ultima volta che sono ero stato qui, aveva incontrato un bravo ragazzo e si stava per sposare. Ero certo di trovarla ormai con la fede al dito e magari con un bimbo in arrivo…  
Quello che non mi aspettavo era di ritrovarla ancora nell’obitorio del Barts, ancora single e ancora impegnata ad aiutare quel Sherlock Holmes, di cui era ancora innamorata.  
“Collasso cardiaco.” Stava dicendo quando sono arrivato all’obitorio nella mia forma invisibile. “C’era dell’aria nel suo ventricolo sinistro.”  
“Interessante.” Aveva annuito lui pensieroso. “Questo conferma la mia teoria che sia stato ucciso dalla sua infermiera.”  
“Beh, per lei sarebbe stato facile fare un’iniezione mortale…” aveva commentato lei con un’alzata di spalle mentre si toglieva i guanti chirurgici. “Ma quali motivi avrebbe avuto?”  
“Soldi, come sempre. Il vecchio le aveva lasciato una piccola eredità.”  
“Ovviamente.”  
Molly ha iniziato a sistemare la sua strumentazione mentre  il detective scriveva qualcosa nel suo telefono e poi lo mise nella sua tasca con un sospiro.  
“Caso chiuso. Che ne dici di mangiare insieme?” domandò mentre si guardava l’orologio da polso. “Il tuo turno è finito mezzora fa.”  
“Devo prima sistemare le scartoffie…”  
“Allora che ne dici se vado a prendere del take away e lo mangiamo insieme nel tuo ufficio?”  
“Sarebbe carino.” Acconsentì Molly con un sorriso mentre prendeva in mano il fascicolo dell’ultima autopsia.  
E poi, con mia grande sorpresa, Sherlock Holmes, consulente investigativo e uomo di ghiaccio, ha ricambiato il sorriso ed è uscito dall’obitorio.  
Ok, mi ero perso qualcosa. Questo non era da me, naturalmente.  Forse avevo bisogno di una vacanza, ma non potevo credere di essermi lasciato sfuggire una cosa simile…  
 _Sherlock Holmes e Molly Hooper._ Sono sempre stati una causa persa, principalmente per colpa di lui, ecco perché avevo cercato di indirizzare Molly altrove. Meritava di meglio.  
E invece c’era qualcosa tra quei due, anche se sembrava essere ancora allo stato embrionale.  
Mi sono avvicinato a Molly e ho posato la mia mano invisibile sulle sua tempia. In questo modo ho potuto scoprire quello che succedeva.  
 _Oh, Molly, povera Molly._ Nonostante tutti quegli anni e l’indifferenza di lui, lei amava ancora Sherlock. Aveva anche mandato a monte un matrimonio per lui. A sua discolpa, però, sembrava che l’atteggiamento di lui nei suoi confronti fosse cambiato. Questo aveva riacceso la sua speranza. D’altronde, l’avevo visto anche io con i miei occhi. Qualcosa era cambiato, ma non in Molly. Lei era sempre la stessa dolce ragazza colma di speranza romantiche. _Quello che era cambiato era Sherlock Holmes._  
Quando rientrò con del cibo cinese, senza dimenticare nessuno dei piatti preferiti di Molly, lo osservai.  Nonostante parlasse quasi esclusivamente di lavoro e cercasse di ostentare un certo distacco, il modo in cui guardava Molly, soprattutto se lei era distratta, era inequivocabile.  
Incredibile a dirsi anche per me, sembrava essere innamorato.  
Mi sono avvicinato e ho sfiorato la sua tempia per esserne certo. Ho visto quello che ha passato negli ultimi anni e come questo ha cambiato il suo modo di vedere la vita. Ho visto la sua solitudine, il suo dolore e la sua paura di essere rifiutato. Ho visto la sua speranza che Molly lo accogliesse e l’amore che lo spingeva a fare qualunque cosa pur di starle vicino.  
 _Beh, questi due erano diventati improvvisamente una priorità._  
Con la timidezza di lei e l’eccessiva ponderazione di lui, avrebbero finito per metterci anni. E io non ero disposto a lasciargli perdere del tempo prezioso. Ne avevano sprecato già troppo. E sapevo con certezza che Molly voleva dei bambini.  
Ma come fare? Insomma, erano già molto vicini, sarebbe bastata una spintarella, ma se esageravo rischiavo di far peggio. Sarebbe servita tutta la mia esperienza…  
   
“Grazie per la cena, Sherlock.” Disse lei buttando via gli incarti e riordinando la sua scrivania. “Ora però credo che dovrei andare a casa… È stata una lunga giornata.”  
“Certo, naturalmente.” Annuì lui con aria nervosa. “Vuoi che ti accompagni?”  
“Non è necessario, ma… Se vuoi… Se ti fa piacere…” balbettò lei arrossendo.  
Lui non replicò, ma le aprì la porta con un gesto galante. Molly sorrise e afferrò la propria giacca uscendo dalla stanza. Passandogli accanto però, gli caddero a terra le chiavi. Si chinò immediatamente a raccoglierle e così fece lui, ma nel farlo, inaspettatamente, le loro teste si scontrarono, producendo un rumore sordo.  
“Oh, mi dispiace… Ti ho fatto male?”  
“È stata colpa mia… Tu stai bene?”  
“Sì, certo, e tu?”  
“Ci vuole ben altro per farmi male, Molly Hooper…” la rassicurò lui con un sorriso.  
Nessuno dei due sembrò rendersi conto che entrambi erano ancora inchinati a terra, ancora con il volto a pochi centimetri l’uno dall’altro.  
E poi, come spinto da un istinto incontrollabile, Sherlock alzò una mano e le accarezzò il punto della testa che si era scontrato con la sua, per poi scendere sino al suo viso con dolcezza.  
Molly trattenne il fiato, in attesa, con il cuore che le martellava nel petto, sperando che non fosse solo frutto della sua immaginazione.  
Lo sguardo di lui era incollato al suo, ma tremò per qualche istante, guizzando per un momento sulle sue labbra prima di tornare sui suoi occhi. Molly non poté evitare di avvicinarsi a lui ancora di qualche centimetro, come spinta da una forza invisibile, e poi fu Sherlock a coprire la distanza rimasta fra loro e posare le proprie labbra su quelle di lei.  
Fu un bacio intenso e travolgente, ma presto Sherlock si distaccò da lei, esitante.  
“Scusami, Molly… Io non…”  
“Non dire una parola, Sherlock Holmes.” Lo rimproverò lei dolcemente, non volendo ascoltare nessuna assurda scusa da parte sua. “Accompagnami a casa e andrà tutto bene.”  
Sherlock sorrise e la baciò nuovamente  prima di alzarsi in piedi e tenderle una mano per aiutarla a fare altrettanto.  
   
Vedere Molly Hooper e Sherlock Holmes insieme ha stupito anche me, e ho alle spalle millenni di esperienza. Certo, ho usato una strategia un po’ goffa in questo caso, ma sapevo che era perfetta per loro visto quanto sono stati goffi loro per primi.  
Come dicevo, bastava solo una minuscola spintarella. Ed è questo che faccio io, dopotutto. Spintarelle, aiuti, suggerimenti. Non mi prendo altri meriti, non sarebbe giusto. Sono loro a fare tutto, aprendosi all’amore e lasciandosi andare, rischiando anche di soffrire.  
Nel caso specifico di Molly e Sherlock, se lui non avesse deciso di abbandonare il suo orgoglio e se lei non lo avesse continuato a perdonare e amare, il mio intervento sarebbe stato inutile.  
E ora vi rivelerò una succosa anticipazione: Sherlock e Molly non si lasceranno più e presto costruiranno una famiglia tutta loro… 


	42. Stranger Than Fiction

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  Hello!
> 
> Rieccomi, di nuovo in ritardo. Questa shot è stata più complessa del previsto, ma volevo postarla a tutti i costi, quindi ho preferito aspettare un po' per finirla.
> 
> Il titolo e la trama di questa shot sono ripresi dal film _Vero come la finzione (Stranger than fiction)_ con Will Ferrell, Maggie Gyllenhaal, Emma Thompson, Dustin Hoffman e Queen Latifah. Un film poco conosciuto ma, ve lo assicuro, adorabile. Vedere per credere.
> 
> Vi avviso che a un certo punto della storia vi sembrerà che sia stata crudele, vi chiedo solo di aspettare e arrivare sino alla fine.
> 
> Naturalmente, niente di tutto questo mi appartiene.
> 
> Buona lettura.
> 
>  

 

**Stanger like fiction**

 

_Sherlock Holmes era in piedi, al centro del salotto del 221b di Baker Street, con le mani unite davanti al viso mentre lasciava vagare la sua mente._

_In quell'esatto momento stava contando il numero di casi che aveva risolto, calcolando la percentuale di riuscita sul totale a cui aveva lavorato._

_Era molto soddisfacente rendersi conto che era sempre molto alta, nonostante tutto ciò che aveva affrontato..._

 

Sherlock trasalì. Chi aveva parlato? Da dove veniva quella voce? E come diavolo poteva sapere a cosa stava pensando?

Si guardò intorno e ispezionò la stanza, alla ricerca di qualcosa che potesse emettere una voce registrata, ma invano.

Stava forse impazzendo?

 

*

 

Quando John entrò nel salotto di Baker Street, Sherlock era immobile che fissava il proprio violino con aria stranamente confusa.

“Tutto bene, amico?” chiese l'ex medico militare avvicinandosi. “Componi?”

“No. Suonavo, ma ho dovuto smettere.”

“Perché?”

“Ascolta.”

Sherlock prese il violino e iniziò a suonare una musica che John non aveva mai sentito.

 

_Sherlock Holmes aveva composto molte melodie nella sua vita, ma quella che amava di più era quella che non aveva mai osato suonare al di fuori del suo Mind Palace._

_Era una musica delicata, allegra e che gli trasmetteva un senso di pace come nessun altra. Ogni volta che nella sua mente suonava quella musica, non poteva fare altro che immaginare morbide ciocche di capelli ramati sollevate dal vento..._

 

“Hai sentito?” chiese interrompendosi.

“Cosa? La musica? È molto bella.”  
“No, non la musica! La voce!”

“Quale voce?”

“E sai cos'è più terrificante? Che è vero, è tutto vero...”

“Sherlock, non capisco...”

Il Consulente Investigativo si tolse la vestaglia con rabbia, afferrando la giacca, il cappotto e la sciarpa, prima di imboccare le scale e scendere al piano di sotto per lasciare l'appartamento sbattendo la porta.

John rimase solo in mezzo alla stanza, allargando le braccia con un sospiro rassegnato.

 

*

 

“Quindi lei è il famoso Mr Holmes. John mi ha parlato spesso di lei.” iniziò la terapista con un sorriso comprensivo. “In cosa posso aiutarla?”

“Io sento delle voci.”

“E da quando?”

“Da stamattina.”

“E queste voci le dicono cosa fare?”

“In realtà è una sola voce e non parla con me, ma _parla di me_. Racconta quello che faccio e cosa penso.”

“Mi spiace dirglielo, Mr Holmes, ma credo che questa sia schizofrenia.”

“Non sono schizofrenico. Sono un sociopatico iperattivo.” la corresse lui. “E credo che questa faccenda sia molto più complessa di una semplice malattia mentale.”

“Mr Holmes, di cosa crede che si tratti?”

“È come se io fossi il protagonista di una storia... Come se fossi il personaggio di un libro.”

“Mi spiace ripetermi, Mr Holmes, ma questa è schizofrenia.”

“E se non lo fosse? Se fossi davvero il personaggio di un libro? Cosa mi consiglierebbe?”

“Se così fosse, ma non credo, le consiglierei di parlare con qualcuno che si occupa di letteratura.”

Gli occhi di Sherlock si illuminarono, colpiti da una soluzione tanto semplice ma geniale.

“Giusto! Brillante!” esclamò alzandosi in piedi e scappando via dallo studio.

 

*

 

Sherlock entrò nell'obitorio con in mano il suo telefono. Stava scrivendo una mail a un professore di Oxford in pensione che aveva conosciuto durante uno dei suoi casi. Era esperto in letteratura e forse avrebbe potuto aiutarlo. Gli chiese se potevano vedersi quel pomeriggio per una questione della massima importanza.

Solo dopo aver premuto invio alzò lo sguardo verso gli altri che lo attendevano.

“Oh, grazie per aver trovato il tempo per raggiungerci.” disse Lestrade con sarcasmo.

“Cosa abbiamo?” chiese lui ignorando il rimprovero.

“Maschio, 35 anni.” iniziò Molly con tono professionale. “Apparentemente morto per arresto cardiaco, ma potrò confermartelo solo dopo averlo aperto.”

“Qualcosa di strano?”

“Beh, ci sarebbero queste punture dietro l'orecchio...” indicò lei con la mano guantata.

Sherlock si avvicinò a guardare, accanto a lei. Si abbassò e con l'ausilio della sua lente portatile osservò i fori.

 

_Sherlock avrebbe voluto concentrarsi sul suo lavoro, ma non riusciva a farlo, distratto dal profumo di vaniglia che gli solleticava i sensi..._

  
“Oh, no, non ora...” esclamò lui riconoscendo la voce che lo tormentava.   


“Cosa?” esclamò Molly confusa.

“Nulla.” negò lui immediatamente tornando a osservare il cadavere.

 

_Quel profumo lo aveva sempre affascinato. Era dolce ma non troppo, e per certi versi eccitante. Non poteva fare a meno di domandarsi se la pelle di Molly sotto quei vestiti avesse lo stesso stuzzicante aroma..._

 

“Sono punture... Ehm... Insulina, credo. Sono certo che le analisi del sangue lo confermeranno...” borbottò lui raddrizzandosi infastidito dal sentire esprimere dalla voce quello che lui non aveva mai voluto ammettere neanche con se stesso.

“Indagherò se qualche parente della vittima è diabetico.” commentò Lestrade uscendo e lasciandoli soli.

“Sherlock, va tutto bene?” chiese Molly con il suo solito tono dolce e premuroso.

 

_Guardandola negli occhi, Sherlock si domandò come doveva essere stringerla fra le braccia e baciarla. Assaporare le sue labbra, leccare la sua pelle, morderla..._

_Non poteva evitare di immaginarla nuda distesa sul suo letto da scapolo, mentre lo invitava a raggiungerla piegando il dito indice verso di sé. Oppure la vedeva sotto l'acqua scrosciante della doccia, ricoperta di morbida schiuma che le scivolava addosso in scie lussuriose..._

 

“Ehm, sì... tutto bene... credo.”

“Hai bisogno di qualcosa? Posso fare qualcosa per te?”

 

_Desiderava vedere quelle piccole mani accarezzarlo senza tregua, nel più peccaminoso dei modi..._

 

“Sherlock? Perché mi fissi così?”

La domanda di lei lo riportò alla realtà, mettendo da parte le fantasie scatenate da quella voce, e si schiarì la gola cercando di ritrovare una certa compostezza.

“Sì, ehm, ecco... Credo che tu sia ingrassata di qualche chilo.” replicò con la prima cosa che gli venne in mente.

Molly spalancò gli occhi con aria infuriata e strinse la mascella nervosamente.

“Ho un'autopsia da fare. Forse è meglio che vai.” lo congedò con tono secco.

“Pensavo solo che...”

“Sherlock, vattene al diavolo!” urlò lei sempre più infastidita e lanciandogli uno sguardo di fuoco.

Lui annuì e si allontanò da lei, lasciando l'obitorio senza aggiungere altro.

 

*

 

Era seduto all'interno del taxi, leggendo la risposta positiva alla sua mail. Il professore era felice di incontrarlo e gli aveva dato disponibilità immediata.

 

_Sherlock era ancora turbato da come le sue fantasie avevano preso il controllo del suo Mind Palace durante l'incontro con Molly..._

 

“Oh, di nuovo...” esclamò lui frustrato.

“Qualcosa non va?” chiese il tassista perplesso.

“Nulla. Continui a guidare.”

 

_Non avrebbe voluto offenderla, ma sapeva che questo era sempre un buon modo per mantenere un freddo distacco da Molly e allontanare le sue indesiderate fantasie._

_Tuttavia, ogni volta sentiva una sensazione disagio all'idea di averla ferita. Una morsa fastidiosa allo stomaco che sembrava volerlo punire per non aver dato il giusto spazio ai suoi sentimenti per lei, rimpiazzandoli con parole fredde e scortesi._

_Se solo avesse saputo quanto il suo tempo su questo mondo fosse limitato e come avrebbe portato immensi dolori e sofferenze a Molly..._

 

“Cosa?” esclamò lui dopo aver sentito quell'ultima frase. “Che cosa hai detto? Che cosa succederà? E perché Molly dovrebbe soffrire?”

“Ehi, amico, tutto ok?” chiese il tassista confuso.

“Non so chi diavolo tu sia, ma se ti azzardi a torcere un capello a Molly...” continuò Sherlock ignorandolo.

“Forse dovresti scendere e smaltire la sbornia.” lo interruppe l'autista fermando l'auto. “Scendi. Ora!”

Sherlock sbuffò e pagò la corsa, scendendo dall'auto e continuando a guardarsi intorno. Chiunque fosse quella voce aveva preso nel mirino anche Molly e doveva fermarlo. Quella frase sembrava implicare che una sua eventuale precoce morte avrebbe coinvolto anche Molly causandole delle sofferenze che sicuramente non meritava. Poteva accettare di morire, d’altra parte non aveva mai creduto che sarebbe arrivato incolume alla vecchiaia, ma non poteva e non voleva che Molly ne fosse coinvolta. Lei doveva essere protetta.

 

*

 

Il Professor Stewart era un uomo gioviale e allegro, nonostante solo qualche anno prima avesse rischiato la vita per mano della sua stessa moglie. Era stato Sherlock a sventare l'attentato e a far arrestare la donna giusto in tempo. Per questo il professore aveva giurato che, se mai avesse potuto aiutarlo in qualche maniera, non si sarebbe tirato indietro.

Lo accolse con un sorriso nel suo studio all'interno della sua grande casa e offrendogli un drink ascoltando la sua storia.

“Mr Holmes, lei sa che sono pronto ad aiutarla, ma in questo caso non capisco come potrei. Non sono uno psichiatra...”

“Non ho bisogno di un medico, ma di un esperto in letteratura.”

“Mi dispiace, Mr Holmes.”

“Mi ascolti bene, Professore.” insistette il detective. “Non si tratta di me solamente. Non mi importa di quello che mi accadrà, ma pare che questa voce progetti di far soffrire Molly... Devo fermarla in qualche maniera.”

“Molly?”

“La mia patologa. La voce ha detto _‘Se solo avesse saputo quanto il suo tempo su questo mondo fosse limitato e quanto avrebbe portato immensi dolori e sofferenze a Molly’_.. _._ Devo trovare una soluzione _._ ”

“Ha detto _'Se solo avesse saputo'_?” esclamò il Professore sgranando gli occhi improvvisamente interessato. “Va bene, l'aiuterò.”

“Perché?” domandò Sherlock stupito da quel cambio di idea così repentino.

“ _Se solo avesse saputo_ significa un narratore onnisciente. Lui sa qualcosa che tu non sai. Ho scritto libri sui _Se solo avesse saputo_. Una volta ho persino tenuto un intero seminario sui _Se solo avesse saputo_.” spiegò l'uomo alzandosi in piedi e iniziando a camminare per lo studio. “Se tutto ciò è vero, per quanto assurdo, la prima cosa da capire è se lei si trova in una commedia o una tragedia. Tragedia, morte. Commedia, si accasa.”

“Conoscendo il mio stile di vita, direi che è più probabile la prima.” ammise Sherlock con un sospiro. “E Molly mi ha mandato al diavolo proprio stamattina.”

“Beh, facciamo così. Rivediamoci domani, io preparerò una lista di probabili situazioni letterarie e le esamineremo insieme. Nel frattempo lei cerchi di appurare il tipo di storia in cui ci troviamo.”

Sherlock annuì, gli sembrava una buona idea. Con un rapido saluto lasciò lo studio del Professor Stewart.

 

*

 

Aveva lavorato per tutta la sera al laboratorio del Barts, accanto a Molly, e lei lo aveva freddamente ignorato per tutto il tempo. Lo aveva assistito nelle sue analisi in maniera professionale, ma non aveva detto più di un paio di parole per tutto il tempo. Era ancora chiaramente irritata con lui per il suo crudo commento sul suo aspetto.

Ogni volta che lui le rivolgeva un commento, o una domanda, e lei lo ignorava, lui prendeva nota sul suo taccuino con una crocetta sotto la scritta _Tragedia_. E ormai la pagina era piena di crocette...

Non c'erano possibilità che quella fosse una commedia.

Tuttavia, non l'avrebbe lasciata sola, non sapendo che poteva succederle qualcosa di terribile.

Quando la vide indossare il cappotto e prendere la borsa per lasciare il laboratorio, si alzò per unirsi a lei. Lei gli lanciò uno sguardo di sfida.

“Ti accompagno.”

“Perché dovresti?” replicò lei infastidita.

“Perché voglio farlo.”

Il viaggio in taxi fu silenzioso ma, man mano che si avvicinavano all'appartamento di Molly, Sherlock notò in lei segni di resa. Non era mai stata in grado di restare arrabbiata con lui troppo a lungo e questo era uno degli aspetti di lei che lui preferiva.

“Vuoi... Vuoi salire?” balbettò lei prima di lasciare l'auto. “Ti offro una tazza di tea.”

“Non bevo tea a quest'ora.”

Lei fece uno sbuffo esasperato e scese dall'auto. Sherlock si accigliò e la seguì, pentendosi della sua risposta scortese, fermandola afferrandole un polso.

“Molly, io...”

“Non sprecare fiato, Sherlock.” lo bloccò lei. “So bene cosa pensi di me, non hai bisogno di ripetermelo.”

Lui la guardò raggiungere il portone e prese il suo taccuino dalla tasca, aggiungendo un'altra crocetta.

“Per te saranno parole senza senso, Molly Hooper, ma per me questa è una tragedia.”

Lei scosse la testa confusa ed entrò nel palazzo.

Sherlock risalì sul taxi rassegnato.

 

*

 

Il Professor Stewart aveva preparato una serie di domande assurde per Sherlock. Da _'Lei possiede poteri magici_ ' a _'Una parte del suo corpo è stato parte di qualcos'altro'_.

A tutte lui rispondeva con un secco e annoiato _NO_.

“Cerchi di capirmi, Mr Holmes. Capire in quale storia si trova è determinare in quale storia NON si trova. Cominciamo dal ridicolo e procediamo all'indietro. Non sembra ma ho appena eliminato gran parte della letteratura ellenistica, storie di fate e favole cinesi, e ho appurato che lei non è il Principe Hamlet, il Grande Gatsby, il Mostro di Frankenstein e un Golem. Non è felice di non essere un Golem?”

Sherlock sorrise divertito.

“Sì, sono molto sollevato all'idea di non essere un Golem.”

 

*

 

“Certe trame vanno avanti tramite eventi esterni e altre da ciò che fanno i personaggi. Quindi provi a non fare nulla.” aveva iniziato a spiegargli il Professor Stewart.

“Nulla?” domandò Sherlock confuso guardando l'uomo negli occhi.

“Non esca di casa, non risponda al telefono e non accolga clienti.”

“Ma...” cercò di obbiettare. “E Molly?”

“Non pensi a lei.”

“Ma lei è l'unica cosa a cui riesco a pensare oltre al lavoro!” esclamò rendendosi conto di aver appena ammesso a voce alta quanto lei fosse importante per lui.

“Mi ascolti. Dobbiamo capire quanto la trama influisca realmente nella sua vita. Le ripeto, non faccia nulla.”

 

*

 

Sherlock aveva ascoltato i consigli del Professor Stewart. La sera prima aveva chiesto a Mrs Hudson di non disturbarlo per nessuna ragione né di far entrare in casa clienti o visitatori per lui, di nessun genere. Aveva avvisato John, Lestrade o Mycroft che quel giorno non sarebbe stato a Londra, in modo che non lo disturbassero affatto.

Ed era rimasto a casa, disteso sul suo letto a fissare il soffitto. Il suo telefono aveva suonato alcune volte ma non aveva risposto, lasciandolo inerme sopra il comodino accanto. La noia aveva preso il sopravvento ma non aveva avuto altra scelta se non ignorarla.

Era pomeriggio inoltrato quando si rese conto che qualcosa oltre la sua comprensione aveva il controllo della sua vita.

Ci fu un grosso boato e i mobili e le pareti di Baker Street tremarono. Il letto stesso si spostò di mezzo metro e l'armadio si aprì lasciando cadere le scatole al suo interno e facendole finire proprio addosso a lui.

Si alzò di scatto e uscì dalla stanza e, quando raggiunse il salotto del 221b, capì cosa era successo.

L'intera facciata del palazzo era sparita. Al suo posto erano presenti solo detriti e polvere. Raggiunse il punto in cui sino a poco prima era presente il suo violino, ormai distrutto, e guardò verso la strada. Un camion che probabilmente trasportava materiale infiammabile era esploso, proprio mentre transitava di fronte al suo palazzo. L'intera strada era in subbuglio e iniziarono ad arrivare le auto della polizia. Apparentemente non c'erano feriti ma chiaramente qualcosa di incomprensibile stava pilotando la sua vita.

 

*

 

“Sherlock, lei non è padrone del suo fato.” commentò il Professor Stewart quando era andato da lui a raccontargli ciò che era avvenuto.

“Lo so.” ammise con un sospiro. “Cosa dovrei fare dunque?”

“Lei non ha più niente da perdere. Niente di quello che farà influenzerà il suo fato, questo narratore potrebbe ucciderla da un momento all'altro, quindi viva come ha sempre voluto.”

“Io vivo già come ho sempre voluto.”

“Non credo che sia così. Penso che lei non l'abbia mai vissuta appieno e che abbia molti rimpianti, primo fra tutti quello che prova per quella ragazza, la patologa.”

“Molly...”

“Esatto. Vada a vivere, Mr Holmes. Abbia un'avventura. Inventi qualcosa. Finisca di leggere _Delitto e Castigo_. Santo Cielo, se volesse potrebbe anche mangiare solo patatine se lo vuole...”

“Perché dovrei farlo? Io non voglio mangiare patatine, io voglio riavere la mia vita! Perché mai dovrei barattarli?”

“Mr Holmes, se ci riflette credo che si renderà conto che molto dipenda dal tipo di vita che sta vivendo... e dalla qualità delle patatine in questione, ovviamente.”

Sherlock alzò gli occhi al cielo. Gli sembrava di essere finito in un incubo.

“Ma questa non è teoria letteraria, è la mia vita!”

“E allora vada a vivere, Mr Holmes. Faccia solo quello che ama fare. Stia solo con chi ama davvero. Viva come ha sempre voluto e avrebbe dovuto vivere.”

 

*

 

“Puoi sistemarti qui.” annunciò Lestrade aprendo la porta della piccola stanza. “È la camera che usa mia figlia quando viene a trovarmi... Ma non accade molto spesso ultimamente.”

Sherlock si guardò intorno. Era una piccola stanza con un letto singolo e un armadio. C'era della polvere negli scaffali e i mobili erano nuovi come appena comprati. Chiunque avrebbe potuto dedurre che in realtà non era mai stata usata, nonostante quello che diceva l'Ispettore di Scotland Yard. Avrebbe voluto esternare la sua ovvia deduzione, ma qualcosa gli disse che sarebbe stato scortese e che non sarebbe stato saggio far arrabbiare l'amico che così gentilmente si era offerto di ospitarlo in attesa che l'appartamento di Baker Street venisse reso nuovamente agibile.

“Grazie, Gavin.”

“ _Greg.”_ lo corresse l'altro con una smorfia divertita. “Quanto ti tratterrai?”

“Mycroft dice che basteranno due settimane per completare i lavori.”

“Sai, la tua chiamata mi ha sorpreso, pensavo che saresti andato da John...”

“Non morivo dalla voglia di condividere la stanza con una neonata.”

“Certo...” replicò Greg con un'alzata di spalle. “Comunque, fammi sapere se hai bisogno di qualunque cosa.”

“Una cosa ci sarebbe.” rispose il consulente investigativo. “Ho bisogno di una pausa. Una vacanza. Non posso collaborare ai tuoi casi per un po'.”

“Beh, se è questo che vuoi... D'accordo. Ci mancherai, ma va bene.”

Sherlock fece uno sbuffo divertito. Dubitava seriamente che qualcuno a Scotland Yard oltre a Lestrade lo avrebbe rimpianto. Senza aggiungere altro, iniziò a svuotare la sua valigia.

 

*

 

Non era abituato all'inattività. Quando subentrava la noia riusciva sempre a trovare qualcosa che lo impegnasse. Un caso, un esperimento, la musica... Beh, ora non aveva più niente di tutto ciò, nemmeno il suo violino.

Ora, però, aveva deciso di prendersi una vacanza, anche se non era sicuro di quanto avesse senso. Aveva dato ascolto al Professor Stewart, ma cominciava a chiedersi se in realtà non avrebbe dovuto ignorare tutto. La voce, l'inquietante minaccia nei confronti suoi e di Molly, e naturalmente i consigli del Professore.

Tuttavia, l'idea di essere quello che aveva sempre voluto essere, lo stuzzicava. Avrebbe davvero potuto essere un uomo diverso?

 

Sherlock mise da parte il suo abito blu scuro che era diventato ormai come una divisa per lui, un segno di riconoscimento. Se doveva vivere diversamente, essere un uomo differente, poteva cominciare da lì.

Svuotò la valigia con foga e ne estrasse dei vecchi jeans che usava quando svolgeva degli incarichi sotto copertura. Li indossò insieme a una t-shirt lisa e a delle datate All Stars. Guardandosi allo specchio a mala pena si riconobbe. Si chiese se quello poteva essere il nuovo Sherlock. Quello che nessuno conosceva, nemmeno lui. Forse era arrivato il momento di mostrare al mondo l’uomo che aveva nascosto per tutto quel tempo nel suo Mind Palace.

Uscì dalla casa di Lestrade senza fare colazione e iniziò a camminare senza meta. Guardandosi intorno si rese conto che poteva essere scambiato con uno qualunque delle migliaia di turisti che invadevano la città. Ne fu divertito. Da quando era diventato il beniamino dei media era difficile passare inosservato, ma quell’abbigliamento più rilassato sembrava dargli proprio l’anonimato che desiderava.

Si fermò in una caffetteria a fare colazione e poi riprese la sua riscoperta della città, proprio come se la vedesse per la prima volta. C’erano così tanti dettagli che gli erano sfuggiti negli anni, cose che aveva considerato non utili al suo lavoro, e che ora improvvisamente notava.

Era immerso nella contemplazione della città che credeva di conoscere, quando per caso passò di fronte a un negozio di strumenti musicali e si fermò a guardare la vetrina.

Non aveva più il suo violino e aveva già chiesto a Mycroft di procurargliene un altro, ma quel negozio non vendeva violini. Esposte in vetrina c’erano chitarre classiche ed elettriche di vario tipo, nuove o usate. La sua passione per la musica e il suo talento per gli strumenti a corda si erano sempre manifestati tramite il suo violino, ma non significava che non amasse anche le chitarre. In realtà ricordava un periodo della sua adolescenza in cui aveva iniziato a suonarla, imparando da autodidatta, ma poi altri interessi meno sani avevano preso il sopravvento…

Non poteva fare a meno di domandarsi che tipo d’uomo sarebbe diventato se avesse scelto la chitarra invece delle droghe.

Senza pensarci troppo entrò nel negozio.

 

_L'odore di quel negozio era intenso ma piacevole. Era un misto di cera, cuoio e corde. Sherlock fece un profondo respiro, assaporandolo. Studiò ognuna delle singole chitarre esposte cercando istintivamente qualcuna che gli dicesse qualcosa che solo lui avrebbe potuto capire._

_C'erano chitarre di ogni tipo, alcune delle quali nate esclusivamente per fare bella figura appese a un muro, e altre che sembravano uscite da un fumoso video musicale degli anni 80'._

_E poi, in un angolo poco in vista, c'erano quelle vere. Quelle che erano state usate per suonare davvero. Le chitarre che sembravano urlare “Rock”._

_Sherlock sfiorò una Fender Stratocaster nera, un po' graffiata e ammaccata come se avesse affrontato mille battaglie, ma ancora pronta combattere._

_Qualcosa gli disse che quello strumento era fatto per lui. Entrambi erano imperfetti ma non si sarebbero mai arresi._

_Senza esitare, la acquistò e la portò via con sé._

 

*

 

Dopo una settimana di pratica era in grado di suonare discretamente la chitarra. Dopotutto sapeva come funzionavano le corde, doveva solo adattarsi.

Mentre rimaneva chiuso nella cameretta che gli aveva offerto Lestrade e suonava ininterrottamente uno spartito dopo l'altro, non riusciva a evitare di pensare a Molly.

L'ultima volta che l'aveva vista non si erano lasciati bene. Il suo modo di reprimere ciò che provava per lei era pessimo, lo sapeva, ma non aveva scelta. Tenerla a distanza e far credere a tutti, compresa Molly stessa, che non provasse nulla per lei perché era solo una patologa qualunque, era l'unica cosa che l'aveva salvata sino a quel momento.

Tuttavia, non sopportava di averla fatta soffrire, né di non poterla vedere. Desiderava sprofondare in quegli occhi castani, aspirare il profumo dei suoi morbidi capelli, vederla sorridere mentre le sue guance si tingevano di rosa.

E la voleva. Disperatamente. E tutte le motivazioni per cui l'aveva tenuta a distanza per tutto quel tempo ora sembravano così stupide. Certo, eccetto la sua incolumità, ma forse avrebbe potuto proteggerla comunque.

Tutto quello che voleva era averla tra le braccia e sentire il battito del suo cuore riverberare contro il proprio petto.

 

*

 

Aveva atteso sotto la pioggia, fuori dal Barts.

Avrebbe anche potuto entrare, ma temeva che lei lo avrebbe cacciato. Era rimasto sotto un portico per evitare di bagnarsi, aspettando di vederla spuntare.

Quando lei apparve lasciò quell'angolo sicuro e la rincorse.

“Molly! Molly Hooper!” la chiamò prima di raggiungerla.

Lei si voltò sorpresa a guardarlo, le guance rosse per il freddo della sera.

“Sherlock? Cosa ci fai qui?”

“Volevo portarti questi.” disse lui mostrandole un sacchetto di plastica che teneva in mano.

“E cosa sarebbero? Prove da analizzare? Ho avuto una dura settimana, quindi...”

“No, non sono prove. Sono per te.”

“ _Oh_.” esclamò lei con aria imbarazzata. “E cosa sarebbero?”

“Fiori.”

“ _Fiori?”_ ripeté lei divertita osservando il piccolo sacchetto di plastica.

“Semi di fiori.” specificò lui con una smorfia. “Per i vasi che hai comprato e che volevi mettere sul balcone. Ho pensato che potessero piacerti.”

“Ho comprato quei vasi mesi fa e sono rimasti nello sgabuzzino inutilizzati per tutto questo tempo... Tu te ne ricordi?”

“Naturalmente.” ammise lui con un'alzata di spalle. “Senti, Molly, voglio scusarmi con te. Sono stato insopportabile e odioso e ti ho umiliato e allontanato da me… praticamente dal primo giorno che ci siamo incontrati.”

“Sì, beh... E allora?”

“In questo momento della mia vita ci sono molte forze che mi spingono dicendomi, a volte letteralmente, di venire da te. E io... Io sono stanco di ignorarle. Io ti voglio, Molly Hooper.”

“ _Cosa?”_ esclamò lei mentre il suo viso si imporporava.

“Io ti voglio.”

“Ma... Ma... Cosa ne è del fatto di essere... sposato con il tuo lavoro?”

“Sì, lo so, avevo decine e decine di regole, ma... Non ne tengo più conto.”

“E perché no?”

“Perché io ti voglio.”

Molly rimase in silenzio osservandolo, con gli occhi spalancati e curiosi, sorpresa per la sua dichiarazione ma, chiaramente, anche felice.

La pioggia ormai aveva inzuppato i loro capelli e grosse gocce d'acqua scivolavano lungo i loro visi. Sherlock cominciò a sentire freddo, sentendosi nudo senza il suo Belstaff, ma allo stesso tempo felice di essere riuscito a confessare ciò che provava.

“Ti va di accompagnarmi a casa?” chiese infine lei con un sorriso.

“Sarebbe un onore.” acconsentì lui con un sospiro esultante.

 

*

 

Era già stato altre volte nell’appartamento di Molly Hooper, eppure quella sera tutto sembrava diverso. Forse perché era lui a esserlo. Mentre la seguiva silenziosamente sino alla cucina, gocciolando sul pavimento, non poté evitare di domandarsi se non avesse iniziato quella sera stessa a cambiare il proprio destino. Non sentiva da un po’ la voce narrante e si domandò se magari non avesse rinunciato per qualche motivo o se fosse stato il suo cambiamento di rotta a farlo desistere. Sinceramente non gli importava, non quando Molly lo guardava in quel modo adorante che gli aveva sempre riservato, rimescolando qualcosa in lui.

“Hai i vestiti fradici… Vuoi toglierli? Cioè… volevo dire…” balbettò lei arrossendo rendendosi conto di come potevano essere interpretate le sue parole. “Se vuoi… Posso darti dei vestiti asciutti…”

Sherlock rise, passandosi una mano fra i capelli completamente bagnati, e dando un’occhiata alla felpa e ai jeans che indossava. Non c’era un solo centimetro di tessuto che non fosse impregnato d’acqua. Per non parlare delle sue vecchie All Star, ormai del tutto fradice.

“Forse sarebbe meglio…” acconsentì infine.

Lei sorrise e poi si diresse verso il piccolo sgabuzzino accanto al bagno. Era un ambiente di circa due metri quadrati, con le pareti ricoperte di scaffali ripieni di scatole e vecchi oggetti.

Tutta la vita e la storia di Molly Hooper era in quei due metri quadrati.

Alzando lo sguardo verso l’alto Sherlock notò una vecchia chitarra sopra l’ultimo scaffale. Si accigliò, confuso e divertito, e allungò un braccio per afferrarla.

“Non sapevo suonassi la chitarra.” Disse mentre la osservava con attenzione.

“Oh, era di mio padre.” Spiegò lei facendo spallucce mentre prendeva una scatola tra le braccia. “Io non sono mai stata brava con gli strumenti musicali, ma la tengo come ricordo. Deve essere del tutto scordata…”

Sherlock passò le dita sulle corde per appurarlo e ne uscì un suono disarmonico e strozzato. Sì, decisamente aveva bisogno di un’accordatura e forse lui poteva dargliela.

“Non sapevo che suonassi anche la chitarra.” Commentò lei con entusiasta.

“Un po’.” ammise lui con indirizzandole un sorriso complice.

Molly uscì dallo sgabuzzino e aprì la scatola che conteneva dei vecchi vestiti da uomo. Ne estrasse una t-shirt e dei pantaloncini sbiaditi e glieli consegnò. Lui li prese con aria stupita.

“Erano di mio padre… Fai pure con comodo.” Disse lei facendo spallucce prima di allontanarsi per lasciargli un po’ di privacy.

Sherlock, però, non desiderava che lei lo lasciasse. Con uno scatto repentino, le afferrò un polso, trattenendola. Lei lo guardò con aspettativa, i suoi grandi occhi spalancati e il respiro accelerato, mentre lasciava che lui la attirasse a sé. Con i capelli umidi di pioggia, il trucco sbavato e i vestiti in disordine, era comunque bellissima.

Incapace di trattenersi, chinò il viso verso di lei e la baciò. Le gli allacciò immediatamente le braccia dietro il collo, schiudendo le labbra e aprendosi a lui come un fiore…

Imprecò mentalmente quando la scarica di adrenalina gli attraversò il corpo mentre il suo Mind Palace sembrava essere stato invaso da uno spettacolo di fuochi d’artificio.

“Oh, cielo, Molly…” disse in un sospiro circondandole il viso con le mani. “Io… Io ti…”

“Shhh…” lo zittì lei con le labbra a un centimetro dalle sue. “Lo so. Anche io ti voglio.”

Il bacio riprese più infuocato di prima mentre si avviavano verso la camera da letto.

 

*

 

_Nella vita di ognuno di noi ci sono momenti banali e momenti indimenticabili. Mentre Sherlock stringeva il corpo addormentato di Molly contro il suo, capì che quello era un momento che avrebbe custodito gelosamente nel suo Mind Palace sino alla fine dei suoi giorni. Amava quella donna da sempre, dal primo momento in cui l’aveva vista immersa nel sangue umano durante un’autopsia. In seguito, conoscendola meglio, aveva ammirato la sua intelligenza, il suo intuito e, non meno, il suo buon cuore. Senza di esso Molly non gli avrebbe mai perdonato quegli anni di stupido orgoglio e freddezza. Per non parlare della sua arroganza e delle sue ricadute nella dipendenza. Solo il grande cuore di Molly poteva sopportare tutto questo e continuare ad amarlo, contrariamente a quello che aveva temuto per un certo periodo. Lei lo amava ancora, non aveva mai smesso, e questo era tutto ciò di cui aveva bisogno per sentirsi sereno._

_Perché Molly era perfetta per lui, le loro menti lavoravano in sincrono senza intralciarsi, lei era come l’ultimo pezzo di un puzzle che combaciava perfettamente con il suo Mind Palace. Lei era lo ying del suo yang._

_Istintivamente, si chinò su di lei, baciandole la fronte e fu deliziato di vedere come Molly, ancora addormentata, si accoccolava contro di lui baciandogli la spalla nel sonno. Quel piccolo gesto fu per lui la conferma che Molly Hooper ricambiava in pieno i suoi sentimenti._

 

*

 

“È una commedia!” esordì entrando nello studio del Professor Stewart e facendolo sobbalzare.

“Oh, bene…” esclamò l’uomo più anziano. “Come lo ha capito?”

“Molly… Ieri notte sono andato da lei… Beh, la voce ha confermato che mi ama ancora. È una commedia!”

“Questo rende inutile la mia lista di probabili autori, ma sono felice per lei.” commentò il Professore con un sorriso. “Comunque, gliela copio, giusto per sicurezza.”

“La ringrazio per il suo aiuto… Insomma…”

“Non si preoccupi, è stato un piacere, Mr Holmes.” Replicò l’uomo con tono gentile. “Ma mi faccia sapere come va a finire… Giusto per mia personale erudizione.”

Sherlock annuì e sospiro, felice che quella storia si risolvesse, e iniziò a guardarsi intorno notando che c’era una tv accesa su un programma letterario. Una donna stava intervistando uno scrittore e faceva battute sciocche. Quando l’uomo iniziò a parlare, però, gli si gelò il sangue nelle vene. Conosceva quella voce, molto bene. _Era La Voce_. Era proprio lui il narratore che lo aveva accompagnato in ogni suo gesto nelle ultime settimane.

“È lui.” Disse semplicemente per attirare l’attenzione del professore.

“Cosa?”

“È il narratore. È lui.”

“Non è possibile…”

“Le dico che è lui. Riconoscerei quella voce fra mille…”

“Non è nella mia lista… Ma dopotutto non mi aveva mai descritto la sua voce.” Spiegò l’uomo con un sospiro che sembrava essere dispiaciuto. “Allora, mi dispiace Mr Holmes.”

“Le dispiace? Perché?”

“Perché quello è Arthur Doyle. Scrive romanzi molto belli, ma uccide la gente.”

“ _Uccide_?”

“Nei suoi libri, uccide i protagonisti. Generalmente in maniera eroica.”

“Devo parlargli.”

“Non lo troverà. È un eremita, quell’intervista è vecchia di cinque anni. Non pubblica più niente da allora. Un crollo nervoso, pare.”

“Ma io devo trovarlo, devo capire come fermarlo!”

“Mr Holmes, temo che non sia possibile…”

Sherlock, però, non lo ascoltava più. Uscì dallo studio e iniziò a correre, intenzionato a impedire a uno scrittore di ucciderlo.

 

*

 

Arthur Doyle prese fra le mani i fogli su cui, in tutta fretta sull’autobus, aveva scarabocchiato la tanto attesa fine del suo libro. Ci aveva messo più di cinque anni ma finalmente aveva trovato il modo di uccidere Sherlock Holmes. Era perfetto, poetico e probabilmente commovente.

Aveva passato un brutto periodo, aveva avuto un esaurimento nervoso, e il blocco dello scrittore era stato solo uno dei tanti sintomi del suo malessere, ma aveva giurato che avrebbe finito il suo libro, in un modo o nell’altro.

E ora, finalmente, vedeva una luce in fondo al tunnel.

Non gli rimaneva altro che copiare sul computer le pagine scritte e poi inviarle al proprio editore che attendeva con ansia la sua nuova opera.

Con un sospiro si sedette di fronte al computer e iniziò a scrivere.

 

_Sherlock Holmes si avvicinò al portone della vecchia casa vittoriana con aria preoccupata. Alzò una mano lentamente e la posò sul campanello, premendo con forza._

 

Arthur Doyle si interruppe sentendo il campanello di casa propria suonare. Si accigliò. Era strano che suonasse proprio mentre lui scriveva del suo protagonista che faceva lo stesso… Sicuramente era solo una coincidenza e chiunque fosse alla porta non era atteso, quindi poteva anche andarsene.

 

_Non c’era nessun segno di vita dall’altra parte ma era sicuro che ci fosse qualcuno in casa, quindi suonò nuovamente il campanello._

 

Chi era alla porta di Arthur Doyle insistette ancora. Lo scrittore si fermò con un brivido lungo la schiena. Stava succedendo qualcosa di strano. Non appena aveva concluso di digitare sui tasti la frase, il campanello aveva suonato, come se fosse stato lui a farlo succedere. Come se le parole che aveva scritto influenzassero la realtà. Ma tutto ciò non era possibile, giusto?

Scrisse una nuova frase, ma esitò prima di mettere il punto.

 

_Il campanello suonò una terza volta._

 

Quando il suono si diffuse nella casa non appena lui premette il tasto del punto, si alzò di scatto e corse alla porta di ingresso.

Quando mise la mano sulla maniglia esitò per un secondo, temendo quello che si sarebbe trovato di fronte, ma si fece coraggio e, deglutendo nervosamente, aprì la porta, spalancandola.

L’uomo che si trovava sull’uscio lo guardava severamente e Arthur fece un passo indietro, incespicando sui propri piedi, quando riconobbe in lui colui che pensava vivesse solo nella sua testa.

“Arthur Doyle? Sono Sherlock Holmes e credo che lei stia scrivendo un libro su di me.”

 

*

 

Lo scrittore era seduto nella sua poltrona, tenendo una tazza di caffè fra le mani tremanti.

“Non può essere vero… Non puoi essere reale.” Continuava a ripetere sotto shock verso l’altro uomo.

“Sono fatto di carne e sangue come lei, Doyle.” Replicò l’altro con tono annoiato. “Posso produrre degli esami medici, se necessario.”

“Ma… Come mi ha trovato?”

“Sono un detective. E mio fratello è praticamente il Governo Britannico... Non è stato difficile.”

“Ma quindi… Sentiva la mia voce?”

“Sì, ed era piuttosto irritante.”

“E non ha creduto di essere pazzo?”

“Sono un sociopatico iperattivo, ho sempre saputo di non essere del tutto normale.” spiegò con un’alzata di spalle. “Tuttavia, ho avuto la conferma che non fosse frutto della mia mente quando ha detto _Se solo avesse saputo_. Terza persona onnisciente. Lei sapeva qualcosa che io non potevo sapere.”

Arthur Doyle scosse la testa, passandosi la mano libera sui capelli, e sospirò.

“Sta per uccidermi, non è vero?” chiese Sherlock con sguardo severo. “Lo ha già scritto?”

“Solo una bozza…”

“ _Una bozza_?”

“Devo copiarlo sul computer…”

Sherlock si voltò a guardare la scrivania e l’apparecchio che vi era sopra con aria preoccupata.

“Senta… Forse dovrebbe leggerlo.” Propose Doyle con un sospiro. “Altrimenti io… Io non so cosa fare.”

Sherlock posò nuovamente lo sguardo su di lui, con le sopracciglia aggrottate, pensieroso.

“Non so se posso farlo. Significherebbe leggere il mio futuro…”

“Allora lo faccia leggere a qualcuno di cui si fida… Ma io non posso decidere della sua vita.”

Sherlock annuì con aria preoccupata.

 

Doyle raccolse i fogli dalla stampante e li unì con quelli scritti a mano, consegnandoli a Sherlock.

“Pensa che sia già successo? Con i miei libri precedenti? Pensa che i miei personaggi fossero reali?” chiese con aria preoccupata mentre guardava l’altro uomo.

“È possibile.” Replico Sherlock toccando la carta con circospezione, come se potesse bruciarlo.

“Allora, li ho uccisi tutti…” ammise l’uomo con aria affranta. “Come ho potuto farlo? Come è potuto accadere?”

Sherlock sospirò. Tutta quella storia era oltre la logica, oltre la scienza, oltre ogni possibile spiegazione.

L’unica cosa che poté fare fu stringergli la mano prima di andarsene.

 

*

 

Il Professor Stewart alzò lo sguardo dal libro che stava leggendo con aria incuriosita.

“Lo ha trovato, dunque.”

“Naturalmente.”

“E quello è il libro?”

“Sì.” ammise Sherlock porgendogli la cartella che conteneva le pagine. “Deve leggerlo lei e dirmi se c’è un modo… Se ho una possibilità.”

“Sherlock, io…”

“La prego.”

L’uomo più anziano mise da parte il libro che aveva fra le mani e prese la cartelletta che l’altro gli porgeva.

“D’accordo.” Acconsentì infine.

Sherlock annuì e lasciò il suo studio.

Passò quella notte a Baker Street, tra la polvere dei lavori in corso, in piedi lungo il punto in cui di solito si posizionava per suonare il suo violino, osservando il cielo e riflettendo sul suo destino.

 

Quando il giorno dopo si ripresentò a casa del Professor Stewart, lui lo stava aspettando.

“Non hai una bella cera.”

“Sto bene.” rispose Sherlock con un’alzata di spalle. “Lo ha finito?”

“Sì…” ammise il professore con esitazione. “Mi dispiace, Sherlock.”

Il silenzio calò fra loro mentre il detective assorbiva il significato delle sue parole. Non aveva scampo. Sarebbe morto.

“Non c’è modo di evitarlo? Insomma, posso partire, andare lontano… Io e Molly potremmo fuggire via…”  
“Non credo, Sherlock.”

“Ma… Ho vissuto solo tutta la vita e proprio ora che ho Molly…” iniziò con la voce che iniziava a tremare. “Forse potremmo fargli cambiare il finale.”

“No, Sherlock.”

“ _No_? Come sarebbe _NO_? Si tratta della mia vita! Io non voglio morire!” obbiettò alzando la voce rotta e gli occhi che cominciavano a inumidirsi.

“Sherlock, ascoltami.” Iniziò l’anziano professore con tono autoritario ma comprensivo. “Tu un giorno morirai, come tutti noi. Forse per un infarto o dopo una lunga e debilitante malattia. Tu morirai, è certo. E posso assicurarti che nessuna morte potrà mai essere nobile e rilevante come questa.”

Sherlock avrebbe voluto dire qualcos’altro, ma non ne fu in grado. Semplicemente raccolse la cartella con il manoscritto e lasciò la casa del Professor Stewart.

 

*

 

Era salito sulla metropolitana, semi deserta a quell’ora, e si era seduto in un angolo. Le sue mani continuavano a vagare sulla cartelletta e alla fine la aprì. Senza pensarci due volte, iniziò a leggere quella che era la sua storia.

Rivisse il suo passato burrascoso, le sue avventure, la sua solitudine, mentre il treno arrivava al capolinea e ripartiva, diverse volte. Quando arrivò ai tempi più recenti, lesse della crescita dei suoi sentimenti per Molly, della sua riscoperta della vita e della musica. E poi, con mani tremanti, giunse alle pagine scritte a mano. Con il cuore in gola lesse ogni riga due volte, sperando di scovare una scappatoia che era sfuggita al professore.

E poi lo finì. Ed ebbe la certezza di non avere scelta. Doveva morire.

Non appena ebbe la consapevolezza di cosa lo aspettava, scese dal treno e salì in superficie, chiamando un taxi per casa di Doyle.

Lo trovò in giardino che fumava nervosamente e sussultò quando lui lo raggiunse porgendogli la cartella.

“Deve finirlo.” Disse semplicemente.

“Cosa?” domandò l’altro confuso.

“Il suo libro deve essere finito.” Ripeté Sherlock deciso. “L’ho letto tutto d’un fiato in metropolitana e c’è una sola possibile fine.”

“Ma… Ma…”

“Ho amato il capitolo sulle chitarre.” Aggiunse il detective con un sorriso triste. “Adoro il suo libro e credo che dovrebbe finirlo.”

Senza aggiungere altro se ne andò, lasciando Arthur Doyle nella più completa disperazione.

 

*

 

_Quella sera, Sherlock sbrigò le sue faccende in sospeso._

_Si recò dal suo avvocato per sistemare delle noiose pratiche burocratiche. Fece alcune telefonate a cui aveva pensato a lungo e scrisse alcune lettere che lasciò a Baker Street nella sua camera da letto in bella vista, prima di recarsi da Molly._

_Era una serata assolutamente banale. Mangiarono del cibo cinese e guardarono un vecchio film._

_L’unica cosa che rendeva speciale quella sera, di fatto, era il mattino che precedeva._

_Quella notte, dopo aver fatto l'amore con Molly, le confessò apertamente i suoi sentimenti che lei ricambiò con il viso rigato di lacrime di gioia. Più tardi, mentre si stringeva al corpo caldo e addormentato della donna che amava, Sherlock rimase a fissare il soffitto, consapevole di stare facendo la cosa giusta. Gli rimaneva solo da assaporare quei preziosi momenti sino a che gli sarebbe stato possibile._

 

Quella mattina, Sherlock aveva accompagnato Molly al Barts, ma non era entrato nell’edificio con lei. Le aveva detto che doveva andare a casa di John e che si sarebbero rivisti presto. Le aveva mentito, naturalmente. Sapeva che non l’avrebbe più rivista. Sapeva che quelli erano i suoi ultimi momenti con lei.

Forse per questo l’aveva trattenuta più a lungo fra le braccia, baciandola più teneramente, aspirando il suo profumo con più ardore.

L’aveva guardata andare via trattenendo un urlo di disperazione, ma non aveva potuto fermarla. Aveva un destino da compiere.

Aveva attraversato la strada e si era posizionato proprio di fronte all’edificio riuscendo a vedere perfettamente il cornicione, ma l’ingresso delle ambulanze nascondeva il portone alla sua vista. Un sorriso sarcastico gli salì alle labbra. Sapeva bene che quel punto era strategico, lo aveva sfruttato per i suoi scopi non molto tempo prima…

Ormai era il momento, e attese.

 

_Lo vide arrivare con la coda dell’occhio. Un ragazzino di circa dieci anni arrivava in bicicletta, con la divisa scolastica che si agitava per il vento quando gli passò accanto. Pedalava veloce, probabilmente in ritardo per l’inizio delle lezioni, e scese dal marciapiede proprio quando un autobus svoltava l’angolo._

_Tutto avvenne al rallentatore. Sherlock balzò in avanti, spingendo via il ragazzo e la bicicletta il più lontano possibile, ma non riuscendo a salvare se stesso._

_Il colpo fu così forte da sbalzarlo un metro in avanti. Mentre i passanti si raccoglievano accanto al suo corpo insanguinato, avrebbe voluto ridere per il deja vu e l’ironia del fato con Molly. Lei avrebbe capito._

_Il suo ultimo pensiero fu per lei, indirizzandole un’ultima muta dichiarazione d’amore._

*

 

Mycroft Holmes era nel bel mezzo di un meeting, discutendo importanti questioni di sicurezza nazionale e internazionale, quando la sua normalmente compassata segretaria entrò senza preavviso nel suo ufficio con l'aria stravolta.

Gli bastò uno sguardo per capire che era successo qualcosa di davvero grave. Nemmeno una guerra nucleare avrebbe destabilizzato Anthea, non le avrebbe nemmeno spettinato i capelli, quindi, se in quel momento era di fronte a lui con il petto ansante per la corsa fatta e il panico negli occhi, era successo qualcosa di inaspettato e terribile.

“Anthea?” la interrogò con voce esitante, temendo di sapere la risposta.

“Mi dispiace, Mr Holmes...” replicò lei con gli occhi lucidi. “Si tratta di vostro fratello.”

Mycroft non attese di sapere altro e corse fuori dal suo ufficio.

 

*

 

Gregory Lestrade aveva divorziato solo da un anno, ma era molto più tempo che era un estraneo per sua figlia. Le continue liti con la sua ex moglie e i suoi orari di lavoro impossibili lo avevano reso a mala pena un'ombra per lei. Un uomo che compensava la sua assenza con regali che per lei erano privi di significato, ma niente di più. Inoltre, ne era certo, sua madre aveva svolto un ottimo lavoro raccontandole ogni sorta di cattiverie e bugie per tenerla dalla sua parte...

Tuttavia, mentre era in quel caffè con Suzy, sentiva che c'era una speranza per recuperare il loro rapporto. La sua bambina era cresciuta e sembrava volerlo perdonare per i suoi innumerevoli errori.

“Non ero sicura di questo... Ma quando il tuo amico mi ha chiamato... Beh, mi ha fatto capire che forse mi sono sempre sbagliata su di te.”

“Il mio amico?” domandò Greg fermando la mano con la tazza di caffè a mezz'aria per la sorpresa.

“Quel Sherlock Holmes... mi ha chiamato ieri.”

Greg si accigliò, confuso. Sherlock aveva davvero fatto questo per lui?

Non ebbe il tempo di farsi altre domande perché il suo telefono squillò. La concitata voce di Sally dall'altro lato lo informava di un grava incidente.

“Papà, che succede?”

“Il mio amico... Sherlock. Ha avuto un brutto incidente.”

“Oh...” esclamò lei scioccata. “Ma se la caverà, vero?”

Greg non sapeva cosa risponderle, sentendo una terribile sensazione avvolgergli lo stomaco, la stessa che aveva già provato tempo prima e che ora si riaffacciava con la terribile consapevolezza che i miracoli difficilmente si ripetono...

 

*

 

Martha Hudson stava lavando i piatti quando il telefono squillò.

Era ospite a casa di sua sorella sino a che il suo appartamento non fosse tornato agibile. Naturalmente, sino a che era lì cercava di rendersi utile come poteva. Fare le faccende di casa le era sempre piaciuto, dopotutto.

Spesso aveva detto di non voler essere una governante, ma in realtà forse quello era il ruolo più adatto a lei, le veniva naturale.

Attese prima di rispondere al telefono, troppo occupata a sfregare con forza una padella, ma quando il suono si prolungò ancora la mise via con un sospiro. Si tolse i guanti e corse alla cornetta.

Un momento prima di prenderla in mano, però, ebbe come un presentimento. Sentiva che se avesse risposto tutto sarebbe cambiato, perché non ci sarebbero state buone notizie.

Cercò di scacciare quella sensazione ma, quando sentì la voce all'altro capo, capì che aveva avuto ragione.

 

*

 

John stava dando la pappa a sua figlia. Mary stava preparando la colazione e lo guardava con la coda dell'occhio fare l'aeroplano con il cucchiaino.

La piccola Amy non faceva mai storie per mangiare, era sempre stata di buon appetito, ma vedere il padre rendersi ridicolo la divertiva immensamente. La sua risata cristallina riempiva la casa.

Mary portò la colazione in tavola e iniziò a versare le uova nei piatti quando lo squillo del telefono la interruppe. Posò la padella e prese il telefono che John aveva lasciato sul tavolo, rispondendo al posto suo.

Non appena la voce di Greg la raggiunse capì che c'era qualcosa che non andava. Era troppo bassa ed esitante e sembrava che stesse per piangere. Prima ancora che finisse la frase sapeva che si trattava di Sherlock.

“John...” chiamò immediatamente suo marito. “Credo che dovresti venire al telefono.”

 

*

 

Molly aveva passato tutta la mattina in obitorio, completamente isolata dal mondo.

Quella mattina si era svegliata felice. La sera prima lei e Sherlock erano stati insieme e lui era stato incredibilmente dolce, arrivando a dichiararle il suo amore.

Quando lo aveva fatto il suo cuore aveva saltato un battito. Aveva atteso tanto a lungo di sentirgli dire quelle parole e, quando finalmente era capitato, non riusciva a crederci. Avevano fatto l'amore più volte, sino ad addormentarsi abbracciati. E quella mattina lui l'aveva accompagnata all'ingresso del Barts lasciandola solo dopo averle dato dei baci mozzafiato.

Come poteva non essere felice? Praticamente aveva camminato a un metro da terra per ore.

Era ancora in questa fase di beatitudine quando Mary l'aveva raggiunta.

Non appena si era voltata e aveva visto il viso pallido e rigato di lacrime dell'amica, però, tutto era crollato.

E il suo cuore sapeva che si trattava di Sherlock.

 

*

 

Il medico stava compilando la cartella clinica quando i suoi occhi si aprirono. La sua vista era appannata e sentiva il suo cervello lavorare lentamente e a fatica. Droghe. Morfina, probabilmente. Focalizzò meglio quello che aveva intorno e, finalmente, vide il resto del suo corpo. Era ricoperto di bende e ingessature, ma era vivo.

“Oh, è sveglio, Mr Holmes.”

“Come sta il ragazzino?” chiese con la voce che gli raschiava la gola.

“Qualche graffio e un grande spavento, ma sta bene.”

“E io come sto?”

“Lei, d'altra parte, ha delle costole incrinate, una commozione cerebrale, un braccio e una gamba rotta e diversi tagli e ferite sparse per il corpo. Inoltre, ha una ferita a un'arteria che avrebbe potuto causare la sua morte in pochi secondi per dissanguamento, ma una scheggia del suo orologio da polso lo ha impedito. Sopravvivrà, ma avrà un pezzo di metallo nel corpo per il resto della vita.”

“Non è certo il primo...” replicò lui cercando di ridere ma rendendosi conto che anche questo gli procurava dolore. “Sono stato fortunato, quindi.”

“Molto fortunato.” confermò il dottore con un sorriso. “E lo è ancora di più perché la fuori ci sono diverse persone che tengono a lei e che vogliono assicurarsi che stia bene.”

“Davvero?”

“Sì... Posso farle entrare una o due per volta, se se la sente.”

Sherlock annuì, sentendo un peso dissolversi dal suo petto. Questo non era nel libro, non in quello che lui aveva letto. Qualcosa era cambiato. Il finale era stato riscritto.

“Vorrei vedere Molly per prima... Da sola.”

“Immagino si riferisca alla Dottoressa Hooper... Le dirò subito di raggiungerla.” acconsentì il medico uscendo dalla stanza.

Un minuto dopo Molly lo raggiunse, con il viso e gli occhi arrossati, e lo sguardo colmo di sollievo.

“Sherlock!” urlò raggiungendo il letto e circondandogli delicatamente il viso con le mani tremanti. “Oddio, ma che ti è successo?”

“Sono saltato davanti a un autobus...”

“Ma perché?”

“Dovevo evitare che il bambino venisse travolto.”

“Ti sei buttato davanti a un autobus per salvare un bambino?”

“Non ho avuto scelta.”

Molly non replicò, semplicemente lo baciò ancora e sorrise. Poteva vedere nei suoi occhi che era fiera di lui, nonostante tutto. Lo amava ed era felice che fosse vivo, ma capiva anche perché aveva rischiato la vita.

Senza dire una parola, si stese nel letto accanto a lui, accoccolandosi in un angolo e posando la testa sulla sua spalla.

Sherlock respirò il profumo dei suoi capelli e ascoltò il battito del suo cuore contro il proprio corpo, felice di poterlo fare ancora.

“Molly?” iniziò spinto da un bisogno irrefrenabile.

“Sì, Sherlock?”

“Sposami.”

Lei alzò il capo dalla sua spalla e gli baciò ancora il viso, mentre lacrime di felicità sostituivano quelle di dolore e preoccupazione di poco prima.

“Certo che ti sposo, stupido. Non appena sarai di nuovo in piedi.”

“Allora mi dovrò impegnare per guarire in fretta.”

 

_Sherlock sospirò felice mentre lei si stringeva nuovamente a lui. Non sapeva cosa era successo e perché, ma sapeva che tutto accade per una ragione._

_Incontrare determinate persone, sentire le voci, essere nel momento giusto al momento giusto e, persino, indossare un orologio da polso, sono molto più di singoli avvenimenti casuali. Hanno tutti una ragione e uno scopo._

_A volte è solo quello di salvarti la vita._

 

*

 

Arthur Doyle spense il computer. Aveva finalmente finito il suo libro, anche se non come aveva deciso inizialmente e sicuramente avrebbe dovuto riscrivere alcune parti perché avesse senso.

D'altra parte, come avrebbe potuto?

Scoprire che Sherlock Holmes era reale e che quello che scriveva poteva influire sulla sua vita era stato uno shock. Non aveva dormito per giorni ripensando alle persone che doveva aver ucciso negli anni, nei suoi libri precedenti. Non poteva farlo di nuovo, non ora che sapeva.

E poi, c'era dell'altro. Il suo libro parlava di un uomo che non sapeva di stare per morire e che perdeva la vita in un atto eroico. Se quell'uomo, però, sa di dover morire e, pur potendolo evitare, muore volontariamente per il bene di qualcun altro, non è il genere di uomo che si vorrebbe lasciare in vita?

Ci sono così pochi eroi a questo mondo, non sarebbe stato lui a privare l'umanità di uno di loro.

Il mondo aveva bisogno di Sherlock Holmes.

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note:
> 
>  
> 
> Se il mio modesto omaggio a questo film non vi ha fatto venire voglia di vedere questo film, vi do alcuni link per farvi cambiare idea:
> 
>  
> 
> Il trailer del film:
> 
> <https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DjbaQVLFDaA>
> 
>  
> 
> Alcune scene (alcune in italiano, altre in inglese):
> 
> <https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cGYuKHa8vCQ>
> 
> <https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PWZ_dVgZQBw>
> 
> <https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=B-HArlgWlQ4>
> 
> <https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oxkwZaFSAow>
> 
> <https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SklYRNfM1Jc>
> 
> <https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=74S5aT3_AfM>
> 
> <https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=a3Zdz61iSLo>
> 
> <https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iMBKpNRUgDM>
> 
>  
> 
> Ok, ora la smetto qui o vi posto tutto il film XD
> 
>  


	43. Twins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!
> 
> Eccoci a un nuovo capitolo. 
> 
> Non so come mi è venuto in mente questo, ma l’idea di un “ _evil twin_ ”, che poi tanto _evil_ non è, mi stuzzicava parecchio. E alla fine ne è venuta fuori una specie di “ _Parent’s trap_ ” anche se in realtà la trama è molto diversa.
> 
> Anyway, spero che vi piaccia. E abbastanza fluffosa, dopotutto.
> 
> Buona lettura.

**Twins**

 

 

Molly si guardava nello specchio del bagno del Barts. Si era cambiata dopo il suo turno e ora era pronta, ma era nervosa. Non importava quante volte lo avesse fatto prima, né quanto ormai dovesse essere matura per affrontarlo, ma quell'appuntamento annuale le metteva sempre una terribile ansia.

Non temeva che le venisse fatto del male, fisico o emotivo, ma se c'era qualcosa che aveva imparato era che quegli incontri avevano sempre delle conseguenze di qualche tipo. Che fossero positive o negative non poteva saperlo. Era come giocare alla lotteria.

Con un sospiro uscì dal bagno, raccolse la giacca e la borsa, dirigendosi fuori dagli spogliatoi. Nel farlo si scontrò con Sherlock, anche lui diretto verso l'uscita.

“Vai via, Molly?” chiese studiandola da testa a piedi. “Hai un appuntamento?”

Molly si guardò nuovamente. Tailleur, camicetta e scarpe con il tacco non erano il suo abbigliamento abituale e Sherlock lo sapeva, ecco perché lo guardava con curiosità.

“Sì, scusami, ma sono di fretta...” tagliò corto lei allontanandosi con passo rapido.

“Sei vestita come una segretaria.” la raggiunse la voce di lui alle sue spalle, facendola fermare all'improvviso.

Molly si voltò con un sospiro di fastidio e lo guardò con aspettativa.

“Non ti vesti mai da segretaria quando hai un appuntamento.” aggiunse lui confuso. “Di solito indossi un vestito, nero o blu la sera, colorato o a fiori di giorno.”

 “Sono in ritardo, Sherlock, sono certa che possiamo continuare la conversazione un altro giorno.” concluse lei guardando l'orologio da polso e scappando via alla ricerca di un taxi.

 

Entrò nella caffetteria guardandosi intorno e la vide. Seduta in un tavolo d'angolo, con un sorriso entusiasta. I capelli neri lunghi con le punte tinte di verde e il trucco pesante. Per non parlare dei suoi piercing in viso e l'abbigliamento punk. Eppure, nonostante tutto ciò, nessuno avrebbe potuto negare la loro somiglianza. Nonostante le mille diversità, erano due gocce d'acqua. 

“Ciao Lizzie.” la salutò raggiungendola e chinandosi a baciarle le guance.

“Oh, Molly!” esclamò la sorella con entusiasmo. “Sei sempre uguale!”

La patologa si sedette di fronte a lei con un sorriso imbarazzato. Sapeva cosa voleva dire. Dal suo punto di vista il fatto di non cambiare nel tempo era un fossilizzarsi, un morire dentro. Ecco perché non passava più di un anno nello stesso posto da quando aveva vent'anni.

“Raccontami di te, cosa hai fatto dall'ultima volta che ci siamo viste?” chiese immediatamente Lizzie mentre le porgeva la tazza di caffè che aveva già ordinato per lei.

“Ho scritto degli articoli scientifici e tenuto delle conferenze su...”

“Oh, no... Dimmi che hai fatto qualcos'altro oltre che lavorare.” 

“Sì, beh... Ecco, io...”

“A meno che tu non abbia combinato qualcosa di molto cattivo con quel Sherlock Holmes dentro a quell'obitorio, non voglio sapere niente che riguardi il tuo lavoro.”

Molly strinse le labbra, imbarazzata e ferita. Sua sorella non si era mai interessata al suo lavoro, lo trovava macabro e rivoltante. Non aveva mai capito come avesse potuto sceglierlo. Spesso aveva detto che Molly aveva scelto la morte, mentre lei preferiva la vita.

Non avrebbe dovuto sentirsi offesa, conosceva sua sorella, sapeva che i suoi modi erano rudi, ma anche che non voleva davvero farle del male. Pensava così di scuoterla, ma l'effetto che aveva su di lei era ben diverso.

“Allora non c'è molto che possa raccontarti.” rispose con un sorriso rassegnato. “Racconta tu.”

Lizzie iniziò a parlarle del suo viaggio in Perù e di come avesse passato gli ultimi mesi in Amazzonia. Le parlò dei posti che aveva visto e degli uomini che aveva amato, senza mai fermarsi a pensare, senza mai esitare. Quanto Molly era timida e prudente, Lizzie era impetuosa e impulsiva. A volte aveva invidiato questa sua capacità di non pensare troppo alle conseguenze, soprattutto quando era un'adolescente impacciata, molto più spesso, però, l'aveva odiata. Perché poi Lizzie andava via, lasciando lei sola con i cocci rotti da rimettere insieme.

“Torniamo a te. Non ci vediamo da più di un anno e vuoi dirmi che non c'è più stato nessun altro?”

“No, in effetti. Non dopo Tom.”

“Ma perché?” obbiettò l'altra allargando le braccia incredula. “Insomma, che cosa hanno gli uomini qui? Sono ciechi o che?”

“No, sono io.” ammise la patologa con un sospiro. “Non sono pronta per una relazione ora e uscire con un uomo sarebbe scorretto...”

“Molti uomini non cercano una relazione, ma solo del buon sesso... Devi solo fare come loro.”

“Non mi interessa.”

“Dovrebbe... Ti si legge in faccia che ne hai bisogno.” commentò Lizzie con un sorriso mentre sorseggiava i suo caffè. “È ancora per quel Sherlock Holmes? Sei ancora innamorata di lui, vero?”

Molly quasi si affogò con un sorso della bevanda calda che aveva nel bicchiere. Sua sorella sapeva dei suoi sentimenti per Sherlock da sempre, e ogni volta che si rivedevano l'argomento saltava nuovamente fuori.

“Lo sapevo.” aggiunse Lizzie alzando lo sguardo al cielo con un sospiro. “Dimmi solo che lui ti tratta meglio...”

“Sherlock è molto più cortese ora, ma siamo solo amici.”

“Perché? Insomma, cos'è? Gay?”

“Ecco, io... Non lo so. Non credo.” balbettò Molly, in imbarazzo per una domanda così personale su Sherlock. “Penso semplicemente di non essere il suo tipo.”

“Forse dovremmo scoprirlo, non credi?” propose la sua gemella con uno sguardo malizioso.

“Lizzie... Cosa hai in mente?” domandò la patologa con una punta di preoccupazione.

“Ti ricordi quell'estate al mare? Quando ti eri presa quella cotta per il bagnino? E all'improvviso lui ti ha chiesto di uscire? Chi credi sia stato a stuzzicarlo?”

“TU?”

“Certo, e posso rifarlo, se vuoi, con questo Sherlock. Basta chiedere Molly...”

La dolce patologa spalancò gli occhi scioccata, ma allo stesso tempo una parte di lei si chiese se il piano di Lizzie avesse delle possibilità di riuscita...

 

* 

 

Molly e Lizzie erano nell'appartamento della patologa, frugando nel suo armadio.

“Oddio, Molly, dove hai trovato questi abiti? In qualche centro accoglienza per senzatetto?” chiese Lizzie con una risata sarcastica che fece sentire Molly più umiliata di quanto avrebbe voluto ammettere. “Non hai nulla di sexy?”

“Quando lavoro ho bisogno di abiti comodi e pratici, non sexy.”

“E questo è il motivo per cui hai passato anni a sbavare inutilmente su quell'uomo...”

“Io non sbavo!”

Lizzie fece un cenno annoiato con la mano prima di fermarsi su un abito in fondo all'armadio.

“E questo? Ora ci siamo!” esclamò prendendo fra le mani un abito da sera nero.

Molly impallidì. Non serviva un grande sforzo per riconoscere quell'abito e l'umiliazione che le ricordava. Quel terribile Natale era stampato a fuoco nel suo cervello e lo sarebbe stato sempre.

“L'ho indossato solo una volta e non ha riscosso molto successo.” mormorò cercando di non piangere al solo pensiero.

“Avrai avuto l'atteggiamento sbagliato... Promettimi solo che se il piano va a buon fine lo indosserai per uscire con lui. Sono certa che stavolta avrà un risultato diverso.”

“Ne dubito.” mormorò Molly con un sospiro, riferendosi sia all'effetto del vestito sia alla riuscita del piano di Lizzie.

Osservò sua sorella mentre continuava a frugare fra i suoi vestiti. Dopo la caffetteria erano andate da un parrucchiere e i suoi capelli erano tornati del loro colore naturale, identici a quelli di Molly. E ora che sua sorella era struccata e senza i suoi piercing, erano perfettamente identiche. Neanche la loro madre avrebbe potuto distinguerle.

“Sai, non è detto che riuscirai a ingannarlo... Sherlock è un genio. Nota dettagli che altri non notano.”

“Per esempio?”

“Non so... Magari il tuo modo di camminare o il tuo profumo ti tradiranno. L'ho visto farlo milioni di volte. Lui capirà.”

“Allora consideralo un test per capire quanto lui ti conosce bene. Se falliremo ci faremo una risata su.”

Molly si morse il labbro nervosamente. Perché aveva accettato di farlo? Non sarebbe mai andata bene. Anzi, avrebbe solo rischiato di peggiorare il suo rapporto con Sherlock.

Però c'era sempre quella piccola parte di lei che sperava ancora e che non voleva arrendersi senza fare ogni tentativo possibile.

 

*

 

Sherlock entrò nel laboratorio di Molly e la trovò seduta a un tavolo che mangiava un cheeseburger.

“Oh... ehm... scusami.” balbettò lei ingoiando il boccone e mettendo via ciò che rimaneva del suo panino. “Posso aiutarti?”

“Devo solo usare il microscopio. Ho delle schegge da analizzare.”

“Certo... Sai che puoi fare tutto ciò che desideri nel mio laboratorio... Devi solo chiedere.” rispose lei con un sorriso che lo fece sentire a disagio.

Rimase a fissarla confuso per qualche secondo, ma lei continuava a ricambiare lo sguardo senza timidezza e con un’espressione che avrebbe potuto definire ammiccante. 

D'altra parte, poteva sbagliarsi. Non era abituato a interpretare gli atteggiamenti femminili, neanche quelli di Molly. Anche se la conosceva da anni, difficilmente l'aveva vista sorridere. E sapeva che ne era il principale colpevole.

Non sapendo bene cosa dire, semplicemente si sedette di fronte al microscopio e si mise al lavoro.

Dopo circa un quarto d'ora che si era immerso nel lavoro si rese conto che Molly non stava facendo nulla. Era semplicemente seduta dall'altra parte della stanza a osservarlo.

“Qualcosa non va?” domandò accigliandosi.

“Mi chiedevo perché non mi hai mai chiesto di uscire con te.” replicò lei alzandosi in piedi e attraversando lentamente la stanza verso di lui. “Insomma, davvero non ti piaccio?”

Il detective rimase momentaneamente bloccato mentre il suo cervello cercava di elaborare la domanda di Molly.

“Non mi sembra una domanda appropriata in questo momento. Sto lavorando.”

“Tu stai sempre lavorando... Non puoi dedicare neanche trenta secondi a rispondere a questa domanda?” replicò lei senza desistere. “Perché non vuoi uscire con me, Sherlock?”

“Perché... Sai il perché... Io... Io ho il mio lavoro.” balbettò lui trovandosi stranamente a corto di parole.

“Anche io ho il mio lavoro. E allora?” obbiettò lei avvicinandosi ancora a lui. “Il punto fondamentale è: io ti piaccio o no?”

Sherlock strinse le labbra nervosamente. Non voleva affrontare un discorso simile. Il risultato era fin troppo scontato, e preferiva evitarlo.

“Molly... Io non voglio ferirti.” rispose cercando di non guardarla in viso.

“Questa non è una risposta. Mi hai già ferito in passato, non vedo cosa cambierebbe. Dimmi solo la verità.”

Sherlock si alzò in piedi di colpo. Frastornato da quelle domande perentorie a cui non sapeva e non voleva rispondere.

“Devo andare.” disse raccogliendo le sue cose e uscendo in tutta fretta dal laboratorio.

 

*

 

Sherlock era fuggito via. Non era una cosa che faceva spesso. Aveva affrontato serial killer psicopatici, assassini senza scrupoli, crudeli ricattatori, associazioni mafiose, terroristi e criminali di ogni genere, senza esitare. Ora, però, era fuggito di fronte a una donna minuta che gli chiedeva la verità sui propri sentimenti.

_Sentimenti!_

Lo sapeva che erano una debolezza, lo aveva sempre saputo. Ecco perché li aveva rifiutati per tutto quel tempo, in vano, a quanto pareva.

Non voleva pensare a Molly e ammettere che per lui era sempre stata qualcosa di più di una collega o un'amica. Lei era importante per lui. Più di chiunque altro. Non era pronto ad affrontarla e darle la possibilità di sapere cosa gli si agitava dentro. Aveva richiuso quella parte di sé in una cella del suo Mind Palace, ma era bastata una domanda diretta e la determinazione di quella piccola donna a rompere le catene. Cosa sarebbe successo se l'avesse fatta avvicinare ancora di più? Non voleva scoprirlo. Non poteva. Non ne sarebbe venuto fuori nulla di buono.

“Sherlock?” 

La dolce voce della patologa gli arrivò alle spalle mentre cercava di uscire dal Barts e, istintivamente, si fermò.

“Ti senti bene?” aggiunse lei sempre più vicino.

“Molly, pensavo che ormai avessi capito che devi lasciarmi perdere... Ti farei solo soffrire.”

“ _Io non conto.”_ replicò lei con quelle parole che riuscivano sempre a scavare una profonda ferita dentro la sua anima. “Quello che conta è quello che veramente vuoi. Quello di cui tu hai bisogno.”

Sherlock si voltò e la guardò negli occhi. Quegli stessi occhi che gli avevano sempre dato coraggio, affetto, compassione e amore. Anche quando pensava di non volerlo o meritarlo.

Lei lo guardava in maniera diversa da come aveva fatto poco prima in laboratorio. Ora sembrava meno sicura di sé, ma più dolce e amorevole. _Più Molly_. Ed era questo che gliel'aveva sempre resa così cara.

“Ho bisogno di andarmene. Perdonami.” aveva concluso scappando ancora da lei.

 

*

 

“Lizzie, che cosa hai fatto?” esclamò Molly entrando nel laboratorio dove trovò sua sorella seduta alla sua scrivania che navigava su internet.

“Io? Nulla.” replicò la sua gemella allargando le braccia con aria innocente. “Ho solo parlato con lui... Gli ho solo fatto una domandina innocente e lui è fuggito come se lo avessi ustionato. Mi spiace dirtelo, Molly, ma quell'uomo ha dei grossi problemi.”

“Certo che li ha! Credi che non lo sappia?” esclamò la patologa alzando la voce. “Dopo tutto quello che ha passato è già un miracolo che non sia chiuso in un manicomio! E questo è il motivo per cui non puoi mandarlo in crisi così...”

“Gli ho solo chiesto se gli piacevo. O meglio, se _tu_ gli piacevi.”

Molly si ammutolì, deglutendo nervosamente. Sentì il sangue affluirle rapidamente al cervello per la rabbia.

“Tu... Cosa?”

“Ho fatto quello che avevamo progettato.”

“No, non era questo che dovevi... Tu dovevi stuzzicarlo, non sganciare una bomba su di lui e, inevitabilmente, su di me.” la accusò la patologa irritata. “Basta, fine dei giochi. Vattene. Puoi rimandarmi i miei vestiti con un corriere.”

“Ma, _Molls..._ ”

“No, basta! Niente Molls! Niente scuse! Vattene!” la bloccò immediatamente furiosa. “Lo sapevo che darti ascolto era un errore... Sparisci!” concluse uscendo dalla stanza per tornare nell'obitorio, l'unico posto in cui si sentisse al sicuro.

 

*

 

Sherlock era tornato a Baker Street e, dopo aver cacciato scortesemente Mrs Hudson, tanto che lei aveva preferito lasciare l'appartamento per andare da un'amica, aveva iniziato a suonare il violino con rabbia, cercando di ritrovare la calma perduta.

Ci era quasi riuscito quando squillò il campanello. Con un sospiro infastidito posò il violino e scese al piano di sotto, aprendo la porta di scatto con rabbia.

Non si aspettava di trovarsela di fronte. Sperava che avrebbe avuto qualche giorno per riprendersi dalla confusione che Molly gli aveva scatenato.

“Cosa... Perché sei venuta, Molly?”

“Perché non hai mai risposto alla mia domanda.”

“Pensavo di averlo fatto.”

“No, invece.” replicò lei decisa facendo un passo e superando l’uscio, senza attendere che lui la invitasse, e fermandosi di fronte a lui, incredibilmente vicino.

“Sherlock, ho bisogno di saperlo.” insistette lei con voce incredibilmente suadente.

Poteva sentire il suo fiato caldo contro il viso e il calore del suo corpo così vicino lo stordiva. Non riusciva a pensare, a muoversi, a parlare.

Tutto quello su cui riusciva a focalizzarsi era il suo viso, il suo bellissimo, dolce viso. E poi, inaspettatamente, vide qualcosa che lo riportò alla realtà. Come poteva non averlo notato prima?

“Chi sei?” chiese ritrovando tutto la sua lucidità. “Dov'è Molly? Cosa le hai fatto?”

“Sherlock, io _sono_ Molly.”

“No, non lo sei.” replicò lui afferrandole con forza il polso. “Hai i segni di alcuni piercing nel viso e il trucco non li copre del tutto. Molly non ha mai avuto dei piercing. Li trova volgari. Inoltre, Molly non sarebbe mai così diretta e impertinente, né mi imporrebbe la sua presenza come stai facendo tu in questo momento.”

La donna di fronte a lui, che così tanto somigliava a Molly, alzò le sopracciglia stupita e divertita. 

“Allora la conosci davvero bene. Meglio di quanto la mia timida e impacciata sorellina sospetti.”

“ _Sorella_ _?_ ” ripeté lui sorpreso.

“Gemella, per l'esattezza. Non ti ha mai parlato di me?” chiese la donna con un'alzata di spalle. “Io sono quella un po' pazza e divertente.”

Sherlock le lasciò il polso con un sospiro infastidito. Non aveva idea che Molly avesse una sorella, tanto meno gemella. Da quel poco che gli aveva raccontato della sua famiglia, aveva creduto che fosse figlia unica.

“Lizzie Hooper. Piacere di conoscerti, Sherlock Holmes.” disse la donna porgendogli la mano con un sorriso.

Lui la strinse, ma continuando a guardarla con timore, come se potesse rivelarsi una bomba a orologeria.

“Che cosa vuoi, Lizzie Hooper?” chiese infine, chiudendo il portone con forza.

“Quello che vogliono tutti. La pace nel mondo, la salvezza delle balene, la cura per il cancro...”

“Cosa vuoi _da me_.”

“Voglio che tu chieda a mia sorella un appuntamento. E che tu le riveli cosa realmente provi per lei perché, ne sono certa, è più di un'amica per te.”

“Non so di cosa parli.” negò lui salendo le scale del 221b e fuggendo al piano di sopra.

La donna non desistette e lo seguì un secondo dopo.

“Oh, andiamo. Ho visto il tuo sguardo quando ti chiesto cosa provavi. E hai iniziato a balbettare. Per non parlare del fatto che sei fuggito come se avessi il fuoco alle calcagna.” spiegò lei raggiungendolo nel salotto. “E naturalmente questo.” aggiunse indicandosi il viso. “Tu hai studiato così bene e così a lungo il viso della mia sorellina da saperla distinguere da me, compito in cui la nostra stessa madre fallirebbe. Per me questi sono tutti sintomi di qualcosa di più profondo di un’amicizia.”

“Sono solo un abile osservatore. Sono un detective e mi occupo di deduzione, cosa ti aspettavi?”

“D'accordo. Allora guardami negli occhi, gli stessi occhi identici ai suoi, e dimmi che non la ami.”

Sherlock la guardò in viso, pronto a vincere quella sfida ma, incredibilmente, non ci riuscì. Le parole gli si fermarono in gola quando sprofondò in quelle iridi color caramello.

“Come immaginavo.” replicò lei con tono trionfante. 

Sherlock non avrebbe voluto ammettere la sconfitta, ma non sapeva come negare la verità, non quella volta.

“Allora, Sherlock Holmes, ti vuoi decidere a chiedere un appuntamento a mia sorella?”

Lui scosse la testa, confuso.

“Perché ti interessa tanto?”

“Perché è mia sorella. E, anche se lei non lo crede, le voglio bene e mi preoccupo che sia felice.” spiegò Lizzie con aria stanca all'improvviso. “E invece ogni volta che la vengo a trovare lei è sempre sola. L'unica costante in tutti questi anni sei stato tu. Ti ama e credo che anche tu ami lei, quindi non vedo perché dobbiate stare separati.”

“Non è così semplice.”

“Perché? Perché sei il famoso detective Sherlock Holmes che ha finto di morire buttandosi da un tetto? Ti sembra un buon motivo per essere soli e infelici?”

Sherlock non trovava le parole per spiegare come la sua vita fosse complicata e come Molly sarebbe stata meglio senza di lui.

“Va bene, credo che il mio compito qui sia finito.” ammise la donna dirigendosi verso le scale. “Ma tu chiederai a Molly un appuntamento, vero? Lei non sogna altro da anni.”

“Non posso prometterti nulla, Lizzie.”

“Sherlock Holmes, se l'anno prossimo tornerò a Londra e troverò ancora mia sorella sola e ancora innamorata di un uomo che la ignora, giuro che te la farò pagare.”

Prima che potesse dire qualunque cosa, lei se n'era andata.

 

*

 

Molly era tornata a casa di pessimo umore. Era ancora scossa per quello che Lizzie aveva combinato. Probabilmente non avrebbe avuto il coraggio di guardare Sherlock in faccia per mesi.

Si era appena tolta il cappotto quando qualcuno aveva bussato.

Raggiunse la porta con irritazione. Se Lizzie pensava che l'avrebbe fatta entrare in casa, dandole nuovamente fiducia, allora si sbagliava di grosso.

Quando la spalancò, però, non fu la sua gemella a restituirle lo sguardo, ma Sherlock.

La sorpresa la fece sussultare e retrocesse di alcuni passi. Non pensava che lo avrebbe rivisto, non così presto. Non prima di aver avuto il tempo di decidere come comportarsi.

“Posso entrare?” chiese lui con un sorriso nervoso.

“C-certo...” balbettò lei cedendogli il passo e chiudendo la porta alle sue spalle. “Come posso aiutarti?”

“Non sono qui perché ho bisogno di aiuto, Molly.” rispose lui fissandola con uno sguardo intenso. “Sono qui perché volevo chiederti se... Se vuoi uscire con me. Un appuntamento. Cena, cinema, o qualunque altra cosa tu gradisca.”

Molly strinse le palpebre più volte, cercando di capire se stava accadendo davvero, se aveva capito bene quelle parole...

“Tu... Tu vuoi uscire con me?”

“Sì, altrimenti non lo avrei chiesto.”

“Perché?”

“Perché voglio passare del tempo con te... non lavorando.”

“Hai parlato con Lizzie, vero?”

“Lizzie? Non conosco nessuna Lizzie.” replicò lui con aria impassibile.

Molly aveva la sensazione che lui le stesse mentendo, ma anche che lo stesse facendo per lei, per non ferirla, e allora finse di crederci.

“Va bene... Quando?”

“Stasera è troppo presto?”

“Sono appena tornata dall'ospedale...”

“Allora possiamo vederci più tardi. Posso passare a prenderti fra due ore. È un tempo sufficiente per te?”

Molly annuì, ancora confusa. Lui le si avvicinò e, inaspettatamente, alzò una mano e le accarezzò il viso delicatamente. Per un attimo si chiese se l'avrebbe baciata, ma non accadde. Lui semplicemente le sorrise e si allontanò verso la porta.

“A più tardi, Molly Hooper.”

 

*

 

Il telefono che aveva nella tasca squillò, sorrise quando riconobbe il numero di sua sorella e rispose dopo il primo squillo.

“Tutto bene, Molly?” chiese con un sorriso carico di aspettativa prima che sua sorella dicesse qualunque cosa.

“Sei stata tu, vero?”

“A fare cosa?” replicò Lizzie con tono innocente.

“Hai parlato con Sherlock, vero?”

“Ti ha chiesto un appuntamento?”

Molly all'altro capo sospirò, ma era evidente che non fosse più arrabbiata.

“Ti devo delle scuse, Lizzie... Mi dispiace per quello che ti ho detto.” continuò Molly con voce bassa, quasi un sussurro. “E... _grazie_.”

Lizzie sorrise, soddisfatta. Il suo piano aveva funzionato, come previsto.

“Mi ringrazierai quando mi racconterai come è andato il vostro appuntamento. E non dimenticare il vestito...”

“Non so se lo indosserò.”

“Devi, hai promesso.” concluse chiudendo la conversazione.

 

* 

 

Molly si guardò allo specchio un’ultima volta. Alla fine aveva ascoltato il consiglio di Lizzie e aveva indossato quel vestito. Dopotutto, le doveva un po’ di fiducia dopo il modo in cui erano andate le cose.

Tuttavia, anche se l’abito era lo stesso di quella tragica festa di Natale, lei era diversa. Dentro e fuori. Esteticamente parlando, aveva deciso di optare per un look meno appariscente, raccogliendo i capelli in uno chignon basso ed eliminando i gioielli, fatta eccezione per dei piccoli orecchini. Emotivamente, invece, si rendeva conto di essere meno impacciata. La sua postura era quella di una persona sicura di sé, non di un fagotto impaurito.

Era cambiata così tanto in quegli anni, e senza nemmeno rendersene conto. 

Quando il campanello suonò, riportandola alla realtà, sussultò nervosamente. Era lui. Il suo cuore iniziò ad accelerare i battiti mentre si avvicinava alla porta del suo appartamento. Si guardò ancora una volta allo specchio accanto, felice di aver rinunciato al rossetto e di avere un aspetto più naturale. Se avesse esagerato si sarebbe solo resa ridicola e non voleva rovinare quella che poteva essere la sua unica possibilità con Sherlock.

Quando si fece coraggio e aprì la porta, lui era lì in attesa, impeccabile nel suo abito scuro, che le rivolse un caldo sorriso.

“Ciao Sherlock.” Lo salutò lei facendolo accomodare, stringendo nervosamente la maniglia della porta.

“Conosco quel vestito.” Replicò lui studiando il suo corpo con un interesse che la faceva sentire improvvisamente accaldata. “Non credo di averti mai detto che ti sta molto bene.” aggiunse lui accigliandosi e abbassando lo sguardo, come se si sentisse in colpa.

“Grazie...”

“Sono felice che tu lo abbia indossato stasera. Penso di dovere delle scuse a quel vestito...”

Molly sorrise, imbarazzata, mentre cercava un modo di tenere occupate le proprie mani nervose.

“Prendo il cappotto...” disse per distogliere lo sguardo dagli splendidi occhi di lui.

Si stava voltando verso l’appendiabiti, ma lui la trattenne dolcemente per un polso. Quando si voltò si ritrovò nelle sue braccia, avvolta dal suo calore e dal suo profumo.

“Molly... Non schiaffeggiarmi.” Mormorò lui a pochi centimetri dal suo viso.

Stava per chiedere perché avrebbe dovuto farlo, quando le sue labbra si posarono su quelle di lei in un delicato bacio esitante.

Rimase immobile mentre la sua bocca veniva assaltata in maniera appassionata, trasmettendole tante emozioni che non riusciva a definire. Il suo cuore batteva furiosamente, la sua pelle sembrava bruciare attraverso i vestiti dove lui la sfiorava. Quando le sue gambe iniziarono a tremare, si aggrappò alle sue spalle per non cadere.

Il bacio si interruppe poco dopo e Sherlock rimase comunque con il viso vicinissimo al suo, studiandola.

“Hai un buon sapore.” Commentò poco dopo con un sorriso.

“Anche tu.” Replicò lei, stupita di avere ancora fiato.

“Senti, Molly... Non voglio essere affrettato o inappropriato, ma mi chiedevo...”

“..se potessimo restare qui invece di uscire a cena?” disse Molly finendo la sua frase, prima ancora di rendersi conto di cosa implicava.

Lo sguardo divertito di lui la rese consapevole di quanto si era esposta, con il rischio di rovinare tutto, fortunatamente, però, lui sembrava essere felice di quella sua presa di posizione.

“Io lo preferirei, Molly, ma solo se anche tu lo desideri.”

Esitò qualche secondo prima di rispondere, sentendo invaderla un attimo di panico, ma poi incrociò il suo sguardo e si rese conto che non aveva motivo di essere spaventata. Era Sherlock, l’uomo che amava, e che stava lasciando a lei la decisione se spingersi o no oltre.

Lizzie non avrebbe esitato. Non solo avrebbe accolto il suggerimento, ma avrebbe preso il controllo della situazione. E pensare a come la sua gemella avrebbe gestito una simile situazione, la rese improvvisamente più coraggiosa.

Sciolse lentamente l’abbraccio e prese la mano di Sherlock nelle sue, trascinandolo dolcemente verso la propria camera da letto.

 

*

 

Quando i suoi sensi iniziarono a risvegliarsi percepì immediatamente la sua vicinanza, il suo calore e il suo odore. Aprì gli occhi e lui era lì, steso su un fianco di fronte a lei, non così vicino da opprimerla nel sonno, ma neanche così lontano da farle sentire il freddo della distanza. Il braccio di lui era posato mollemente sul fianco di Molly, circondandola in maniera delicata.

Sospirò e sorrise. Lui era ancora lì. Non era stato un sogno. E non era fuggito in preda al pentimento. 

Istintivamente alzò una mano, portandola al viso di lui e accarezzando dolcemente il suo profilo spigoloso, soffermandosi sulla morbidezza di quelle labbra che aveva baciato appassionatamente durante la notte.

Quasi subito anche lui iniziò a riprendere conoscenza, iniziando a sbattere le palpebre confuso. Quando i suoi perfetti occhi si spalancarono e la mise a fuoco, sorrise.

“Buongiorno.”

“Buongiorno, Molly.” Replicò lui stringendo la morsa del proprio braccio sulla sua vita e attirandola a sé. 

Inevitabilmente, lei si trovò con il seno contro il suo petto, il battito del proprio cuore accanto a quello di lui, il suo respiro sul proprio viso. E i suoi occhi continuavano a guardarla con un rapimento che non credeva possibile.

E poi lui si chinò leggermente, baciandola in maniera così dolce che le sembrò di sciogliersi completamente fra le sue braccia. In realtà, era stato così anche durante la notte, la passione non aveva minimamente scalfito la premura e la riverenza con cui l’aveva toccata ed esplorata.

Avrebbe potuto rimanere fra le sue braccia a tempo indefinito, lasciando che lui le facesse qualunque cosa desiderasse.

Lui, però, si separò presto da lei, circondandole il viso con le mani e rimanendo a distanza di pochi centimetri, come se avesse potuto ricominciare a baciarla da un secondo all’altro. Invece, non faceva altro che guardarla, in silenzio. Per i primi trenta secondi Molly rimase in attesa, pensando che stesse per dirle qualcosa di speciale, ma quando il tempo continuò a passare ulteriormente, iniziò a preoccuparsi. L’unica cosa che la tranquillizzava in parte, era il sorriso estasiato sulle sue belle labbra.

“Sherlock, va tutto bene? Perché mi guardi così?” si impose di chiedere quando l’attesa divenne insopportabile.

“Il tuo viso. È bellissimo. Non mi stancherei mai di guardarlo.” Rispose lui semplicemente, come se fosse la cosa più ovvia del mondo.

Molly arrossì, mordendosi il labbro inferiore e cercando di distogliere lo sguardo per l’imbarazzo, ma lui era sempre lì, impedendole di guardare altrove.

“Grazie...” rispose semplicemente.

“Nonostante sia identico, il viso di tua sorella non è altrettanto bello... Non so come posso averci messo tanto a rendermene conto.”

Molly trattenne il fiato. La sera prima, lui aveva finto di non sapere chi fosse Lizzie ma, come sospettava, aveva mentito. Ora, però, era arrivato il momento della verità.

“Allora ammetti di aver parlato con lei...”

“Perché non mi hai mai parlato della tua gemella, Molly?” chiese lui con tono indagatorio.

La patologa alzò le spalle e strinse le labbra, non era facile spiegarlo.

“Sono certa che tuo fratello ha fatto ricerche approfondite su di me appena ci siamo conosciuti. Non sarà stato difficile per lui scoprirlo...”

“Probabilmente, ma Mycroft non ha mai condiviso queste informazioni con me. Quello che voglio sapere, però, è perché TU non mi hai mai parlato di lei.”

“Non pensavo importasse...” si giustificò lei. “Dopotutto viene a trovarmi molto raramente, all’incirca una volta all’anno, si trattiene in città qualche giorno per sbrigare le sue faccende e riparte subito dopo, sparendo nuovamente.”

“Di cosa si occupa?”

“È una fotografa freelance. Lavora soprattutto negli Stati Uniti e in Sudamerica.”

“Ogni volta che mi hai parlato della tua famiglia o della tua infanzia, lo hai fatto come se fossi figlia unica.”

“Forse perché quando eravamo adolescenti avevo l’abitudine di pensare che io lei fossimo due metà di una sola persona... È sciocco, lo so.”

Sherlock le sollevò il mento per guardarla ancora negli occhi e le sorrise.  
“Niente di te è sciocco, Molly Hooper. D’altra parte, tu e lei siete due gemelle omozigote quindi, scientificamente parlando, siete davvero due metà identiche.”

“Non del tutto identiche. I nostri caratteri sono opposti.” Spiegò lei con un sorriso. “E sono curiosa di sapere come l’hai capito. Cosa l’ha tradita?”

Sherlock fece uno sbuffo divertito e si chinò a baciarle il viso, indugiando sul suo naso.

“Tu detesti i piercing. Li trovi volgari. E lei li ha indossati di recente.”

Molly alzò gli occhi al cielo divertita. _Naturalmente._ Era ovvio che Sherlock non avrebbe tralasciato i minuscoli fori sulla pelle di Lizzie. Chiunque altro non li avrebbe nemmeno notati.

“Non pensavo mi ascoltassi quando mi sono messa a farfugliare le mie opinioni in merito...”

“Io ti ascolto sempre, Molly Hooper.” La rassicurò lui chinandosi a baciarla nuovamente e rotolando su di lei, accarezzandola sino a farle perdere la ragione.

 

 

 

_Un anno dopo_

 

Lizzie Hooper era appena tornata a Londra e, come sua abitudine, stava attendendo sua sorella nella caffetteria dove si incontravano da ormai una decina d’anni. Come ogni volta, l’aveva contattato via mail prima della partenza, e ora la attendeva con davanti due tazze di caffè fumante.

Stava passando il tempo guardandosi intorno e studiando le facce degli altri clienti del locale, quando Molly aveva fatto il suo ingresso. Per un attimo, Lizzie rimase a bocca aperta.

La rigida e compassata Molly dell’anno prima sembrava svanita. Al posto del tailleur serio che le dava un’aria triste, ora indossava un vestito leggero color pastello, e i suoi lunghi capelli castani non erano più stretti in una coda di cavallo, ma erano stati accorciati sino a sopra le spalle ed erano sciolti e vaporosi. A completare il tutto, era anche leggermente truccata.

Lizzie sorrise, felice di vedere sua sorella finalmente uscire dal suo guscio, e si alzò per andarle incontro e abbracciarla.

“Molly, sei splendida!” esclamò sinceramente entusiasta.

“Oh, Lizzie, ho così tanto da dirti!”

Le due sorelle si sedettero una di fronte all’altra, i loro occhi esprimevano la stessa gioia.

“Raccontami tutto!”

“Oh, Lizzie... Io e Sherlock... Ci sposiamo!” esclamò la patologa, non riuscendo a smettere di sorridere. “Ed è tutto merito tuo...”

“Non credo di aver fatto così tanto...”

“Sì, invece! Mi hai dato il coraggio di osare... E Sherlock mi ha detto che lo hai anche minacciato!” dichiarò Molly divertita guardandola con aria indagatrice.

“Oh, beh, ho fatto del mio meglio per scuoterlo un po’.” si giustificò Lizzie facendo spallucce. “Quando vi sposate?”

“Tra due mesi. E mi piacerebbe che ci fossi, Lizzie.” La implorò la patologa mettendo una mano su quella della gemella.

“Davvero?” chiese sorpresa mentre sentiva la commozione farsi strada in lei. “E Sherlock cosa ne pensa?”

“Non accetteremo un NO come risposta.” Disse una profonda voce maschile accanto al tavolino.

Le due donne si voltarono entrambe, una sorpresa e l’altra felice, riconoscendo Sherlock in piedi con in mano una tazza di caffè. Si accomodò accanto a Molly e, con un gesto naturale e istintivo, le mise il braccio attorno alle spalle.

“Non puoi mancare, Lizzie Hooper.” Insistette il detective con un sorriso.

Lizzie sorrise. Era vero, non sarebbe mancata per niente al mondo. Ed era felice di essere stata utile alla felicità della sua dolce sorellina.

“Beh, dopotutto, non capita tutti i giorni che la mia gemella si sposi!” replicò ammiccando a entrambi.

 

 


	44. Letters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  
> 
> Hello!  
> 
> 
>  
> 
> Eccomi, ancora in ritardo, ma spero che questo capitolo sia valso l’attesa.  
> 
> 
>  
> 
> Si tratta di un AU Vittoriana, in cui non mi sono mai cimentata sin ora, ed è in forma epistolare. Le lettere riguardano un lunghissimo arco di tempo, anni. Addirittura decenni.  
> 
> 
>  
> 
> L’idea mi è venuta la scorsa settimana quando al Bookcity Milano ho avuto la fortuna insperata di ascoltare l’intervista a una delle mie scrittrici preferite, Isabel Allende, che parlava del suo ultimo romanzo “L’amante giapponese”. Sono stati letti alcuni stralci del romanzo in cui due amanti si scambiano lettere per tutta la loro vita, dalla giovinezza sino alla vecchiaia.  
> 
> 
>  
> 
> Avrebbe potuto essere un capitolo molto triste, per non dire angst, ma mi sono limitata e ho cercato cmq di procurarvi un lieto fine.   
> 
> 
>  
> 
> Spero vi piaccia.  
> 
> 
>  
> 
> Buona lettura.  
> 
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>   
>    
>    
> 
> 
>  
> 
>   
>  **Letters**  
>    
> 
> 
>  

 

 

 

_Gentile Mr Holmes,_

_è stato un piacere incontrarla ieri al ricevimento dei Watson._

_Io e mio marito saremmo lieti di averla con noi per il tea domani._

_Saluti,_

_Molly Jackson_

 

 

Cara Mrs Jackson,

è stato un piacere unirmi a voi per il tea.

Sono dispiaciuto che vostro marito non abbia potuto essere presente, ma la vostra adorabile compagnia è stata una più che valida consolazione.

Spero avremo altre occasioni per parlare ancora.

Saluti,

Sherlock Holmes

 

 

_Caro Mr Holmes,_

_Sono dispiaciuta che questa settimana non avrete modo di raggiungermi per il tea._

_Le nostre chiacchierate scientifiche sono diventate la parte migliore della mia settimana._

_Spero di rivedervi presto._

_Saluti,_

_Molly Jackson_

 

 

Carissima Mrs Jackson,

nonostante io ami il mio lavoro, mi trovo a dover maledire questo caso che mi impedisce di incontrarvi.

Spero che al mio ritorno mi darete la possibilità di implorare il vostro perdono.

Non sopporterei di arrecarvi un dispiacere.

Saluti,

Sherlock Holmes

 

 

_Gentile Mr Holmes,_

_non so come esprimervi la gratitudine che provo per il modo in cui mi coinvolgete nelle vostre riflessioni scientifiche. Inoltre, il modo che avete di illustrarmi le vostre scoperte è estremamente affascinante._

_Come forse avrete notato, mio marito non comprende questa mia passione per la scienza, la ritiene inadatta a una donna. Ciononostante, non mi impedisce di approfondire questi argomenti._

_Quindi, vi prego, perdonatemi se vi annoio con le mie domande e la mia sciocca curiosità. Non smettete di venirci a trovare a causa mia._

_La vostra amica,_

_Molly Jackson_

 

 

Gentile Mrs Jackson,

vi assicuro che trovo le vostre domande e curiosità incredibilmente stimolanti. Raramente ho avuto il piacere di intrattenermi in discussioni scientifiche così appassionanti, tanto meno con una interlocutrice piacevole come voi.

Il motivo della mia assenza non è minimamente da imputare a voi e sarei enormemente rammaricato se vi lasciassi credere di aver fatto qualcosa di sbagliato.

Il vostro devoto amico,

Sherlock Holmes

 

 

_Caro amico,_

_spero che qualunque cosa vi trattenga lontano dalla nostra casa, sia solo passeggero._

_Sentiamo la mancanza delle vostra compagnia e dei vostri brillanti discorsi._

_Non dimenticatevi di noi, Mr Holmes, mi spezzereste il cuore._

_La vostra amica,_

_Molly_

 

 

Cara Molly,

penso che ormai la formalità sia superflua fra noi, o almeno questo è quello che ho dedotto dalla vostra firma nell’ultima lettera. Naturalmente, se questo vi offende vi chiedo scusa. 

Dovete solo chiederlo e ritornerò a una rigida formalità.

Mi dispiace non potervi venire a trovare ma, voglio che lo sappiate, non potrei mai dimenticarmi di voi. Rinunciare alle visite nella vostra casa mi è più doloroso di quanto possiate immaginare. D’altra parte, una parte di me soffre ogni volta che i miei occhi si posano sul vostro viso…

Non posso esternare quello che sento, non sarebbe corretto nei vostri confronti e in quelli di vostro marito. Tutto ciò che posso fare è ammirarvi da lontano.

Il vostro devoto servitore,

Sherlock

 

 

_Mio caro Sherlock,_

_leggere la vostra ultima lettera mi ha riempito il cuore di sentimenti contrastanti. Felicità e dolore combattono strenuamente fra loro, ma credo che quello dominante sia il dolore._

_Dolore al pensiero di non potervi più vedere, dolore all’idea che la vostra presenza mi sia diventata più cara di quella di mio marito, dolore nella consapevolezza che se amarvi significa la dannazione eterna allora brucerò all’inferno._

_Ho fatto voto di amare e rispettare Tom, e ho intenzione di mantenerlo, ma non amare voi significa tradire il mio cuore, che ormai vi appartiene._

_Capisco la vostra decisione di non vederci più, credo che sia la più saggia, ma anche la più dolorosa._

_La vostra affezionata amica,_

_Molly_

 

 

Mia cara Molly,

non posso accettare il pensiero che soffriate a causa mia. Non avrei mai dovuto esternarvi i miei pensieri più profondi in modo da proteggervi da questo dolore. Eppure, una parte di me crede che ci sia ancora speranza. Una parte di me desidera correre da voi e prendervi fra le braccia. E, se vostro marito dovesse cercare di impedirmelo, quella stessa parte di me sarebbe disposta a ucciderlo pur di avervi accanto.

So che è una follia, perdonatemi per averlo anche solo pensato.

Il vostro disperato amico,

Sherlock

 

_Mio amato Sherlock,_

_questa notte ho sognato che venivate a rapirmi e mi portavate via, lontano… So che sono una sciocca. Io non sono la principessa di una fiaba prigioniera di un drago, e voi non siete il cavaliere che verrà a salvarmi._

_Provo grande affetto per mio marito, è un brav’uomo e mi ha sempre trattata con rispetto. Solo che Tom non è voi. Quello che sento per voi è qualcosa che non ho mai provato prima d’ora per nessuno._

_Se solo potessi tornare indietro, rifiuterei la proposta di matrimonio di Tom, ma dubito che questo risolverebbe il problema. Forse non ci saremmo nemmeno incontrati se non fosse stato per lui._

_Questo cosa ci rende? Destinati a soffrire? Destinati ad amarci a distanza?_

_Non ho mai creduto nel destino, non veramente, ma ora mi domando se non mi sia sempre sbagliata…_

_La prossima settimana ci sarà il ricevimento dei Watson e sono certa che anche voi siate stato invitato.  Una parte di me spera che non ci siate, perché non so se sarò in grado di controllarmi quando vi vedrò, e allo stesso tempo non smetto di aspettare il nostro incontro con ansia dal momento in cui ho ricevuto l’invito._

_Questi pensieri e quello che provo per voi saranno la mia dannazione._

_La vostra dannata amica,_

_Molly_

 

 

Mia amata Molly,

se c’è qualcuno che deve essere dannato per tutto questo, si tratta di me. Avrei dovuto mantenere le distanze da subito, ma non ho potuto farlo. 

Mi avete attirato a voi come una falena alla fiamma, e io non ho avuto la forza di oppormi.

Sarò presente al ricevimento dei Watson, non ho potuto rifiutare ma, se sarete voi a chiederlo, non mi presenterò, a costo di litigare con l’unico vero amico che possiedo. Anche se in realtà desidero ardentemente sprofondare nei vostri bellissimi occhi e ascoltare la vostra voce, sono disposto a rinunciare per il vostro bene.

Dovete solo domandare, mia signora, e farò qualunque cosa voi chiediate.

Il vostro umile servitore,

Sherlock

 

 

_Mio amato,_

_anche io desidero vedervi, più di quanto possa ammettere,  e, anche se sarebbe saggio chiedervi di non presentarvi, non ho la forza di domandarvelo._

_Ho bisogno di incrociare il vostro sguardo per sapere che è tutto reale._

_La vostra folle amica,_

_Molly_

 

 

_Mio amato Sherlock,_

_vedervi ieri sera al ricevimento mi ha reso consapevole di quanto il nostro amore sia impossibile._

_Per il bene del mio matrimonio e della vostra reputazione, dovremmo interrompere questa corrispondenza._

_Sappiate che questo non affievolirà il mio amore per voi, ma è la scelta più giusta._

_Non dimenticherò mai il vostro sguardo e le vostre labbra sulle mie, e questa sarà la mia punizione sino alla fine dei miei giorni._

_Addio._

_La vostra amica per sempre,_

_Molly Jackson_

 

 

Cara Mrs Jackson,

sono terribilmente spiacente di aver perso il controllo al ricevimento. Avrei dovuto tenervi a distanza e comportarmi da uomo onorevole, ma quando vi ho visto sola sulla terrazza non ho avuto più padronanza del mio corpo  e delle mie intenzioni.

Vorrei dirvi che mi pento di avervi stretto a me e baciato, ma non sarebbe la verità. 

Sfiorare le vostre labbra è stato come accarezzare la seta  e mi ha aperto gli occhi su me stesso, su ciò che desidero e il luogo a cui appartengo.

E la risposta a questi due quesiti siete voi, Molly. Siete sempre stata voi. Siete la mia anima e la mia casa. 

Tuttavia, ho giurato di farmi da parte se lo aveste richiesto. Quindi vi obbedisco, mia amata.

Addio.

Il vostro amico che vi aspetterà sino a che avrà fiato, 

Sherlock Holmes

 

 

*

 

 

Gentili Mr e Mrs Jackson,

è con gioia che apprendo della nascita del vostro primogenito.

Le mie più sentite felicitazioni.

Sherlock Holmes

 

 

_Gentile Mr Holmes,_

_la ringraziamo sentitamente per le sue parole._

_È passato del tempo dal nostro ultimo incontro e ci auguriamo che lei sia in buona salute._

_Saluti,_

_Tom e Molly Jackson_

 

 

*

 

_Caro Mr Holmes,_

_ho saputo che non godete di buona salute. Mi permetto di consigliarvi le cure del Dottor Stamford , che ha curato con successo i malanni di mio marito._

_Saluti,_

_Molly Jackson_

 

 

Carissima Mrs Jackson,

sono onorato dalla vostra premura, ma il mio amico, il Dottor Watson, si sta prendendo cura di me.

Sono certo che sarò di nuovo in piedi in men che non si dica.

Saluti,

Sherlock Holmes

 

 

*

 

_Carissimo Mr Holmes,_

_sono stata davvero felice di averla incontrata ieri al parco e che abbia potuto conoscere il mio William, a cui avete fatto una grande impressione. Per tutto il pomeriggio mi ha pregato di scrivervi per raggiungerci per il tea. Non oserei disturbarvi se non sull’insistenza del mio ometto._

_Spero che vorrete accontentare un vostro piccolo ammiratore._

_Saluti,_

_Molly Jackson_

 

 

Carissima Mrs Jackson,

il vostro bambino ha fatto un’ottima impressione anche a me. Dimostra grande intelligenza e spirito d’osservazione, ma non potevo aspettarmi niente di meno da vostro figlio.

Sarò felice di unirmi a voi per il tea e di conoscerlo meglio.

Saluti,

Sherlock Holmes

 

 

_Gentile Mr Holmes,_

_vi ringrazio per aver reso speciale la giornata di mio figlio. E anche per me è stata una grande gioia incontrarvi nuovamente._

_Saluti,_

_Molly Jackson_

 

 

Cara Mrs Jackson,

rivedere voi ha reso la mia giornata speciale. Non siete invecchiata di un giorno dall’ultima volta che ho avuto la fortuna di specchiarmi nei vostri occhi. E, anche se non dovrei dirlo, rivedervi ha riportato alla luce le braci del sentimento che provo ancora per voi e che pensavo di poter tenere a bada.

Vi amo ancora, mia amica, ma so che niente è cambiato e che spero ancora nell’impossibile.

Il vostro affezionato amico,

Sherlock Holmes

 

_Mio caro Sherlock,_

_anche per me nulla è cambiato._

_Il mio amore per voi esiste ancora, più forte di quanto credessi, ma è ancora un sentimento impossibile._

_È stato meraviglioso parlare ancora con voi, anche se il mio cuore ne ha sofferto enormemente._

_Vorrei poter dire che il tempo ha sanato la follia dell’amore che provavo, ma non sarebbe vero._

_Siamo ancora gli stessi disperati di allora._

_La vostra rassegnata amica,_

_Molly Jackson_

 

 

Mia adorata Molly,

passeremo così la nostra intera vita? 

Soffrendo per i nostri sentimenti, amandoci da lontano?

Che anime miserabili saranno le nostre quando le restituiremo al Signore.

_L’amore negato rattrista l’anima che dobbiamo a Dio._ *

Non saremo dannati, Molly. Questa vita è il nostro inferno.

Il vostro triste amico,

Sherlock Holmes

 

 

_Mio carissimo,_

_se c’è qualcosa che mi fa soffrire più del non poterti stare accanto è il saperti solo e triste._

_Qualche volta immagino di seguire il mio cuore, a dispetto delle convenzioni e delle leggi degli uomini, e di fuggire con te. Tuttavia, non ne ho il coraggio. Non ne avevo a sufficienza quando era solo la mia vita a rischiare di essere rovinata, ne ho ancora meno ora che ho un figlio di cui occuparmi._

_Le nostre leggi non sono gentili con le donne che fanno scelte simili, e probabilmente perderei il mio William._

_Se questo è il nostro inferno, confidiamo che nella morte raggiungeremo il nostro paradiso, insieme._

_Tua, ora e sempre,_

_Molly_

 

 

*

 

 

Mia amata,

il mio lavoro mi porterà nel Sussex, dandomi l’insperata gioia di incontrarti durante la tua vacanza estiva.

So che avevamo concordato che un periodo di distacco sarebbe stato conveniente, ma l’idea di tenere la mia mente e il mio cuore lontano da te mi uccide.

Permettimi di incontrarti, anche solo per pochi minuti.

Tuo devoto,

Sherlock

 

_Mio adorato,_

_le mie vacanze si trascinano pigramente e sarei felice se tu potessi farmi visita._

_Il mio William passa gran parte delle giornate a cavallo e gli affari trattengono ancora Tom in città almeno per un altro mese. Io mi aggiro tutta sola in questo cottage, scrivendo lettere e rileggendo libri che conosco ormai a memoria._

_La solitudine mi ha dato modo di riflettere su di noi e su quanti anni abbiamo già passato amandoci da lontano. Non è giusto. Non abbiamo meritato anche noi un po’ di felicità? Non meritiamo l’amore? Che cosa abbiamo fatto per meritare un simile dolore?_

_Forse è solo questa solitudine che mi rende triste e melodrammatica. Niente mi darebbe più gioia che rivedere il tuo viso._

_La tua solitaria,_

_Molly_

 

 

Mia amatissima Molly,

dopo la tua ultima lettera la mia immaginazione è volata lontano, sperando che ci fosse un modo per stare insieme, anche andando contro la morale comune. Non so se posso sperare tanto. Tu sei una donna rispettabile e io non mi perdonerei mai se macchiassi il tuo onore… 

Probabilmente ho solo frainteso, e perdonami per tale sfrontatezza.

Tuttavia, se per caso non mi fossi sbagliato, dammi un segno del tuo consenso, mia adorata, e niente mi terrà lontano da te.

Il tuo speranzoso amante,

Sherlock

 

 

_Mio adorato,_

_le tue speranze sono anche le mie._

_Corri da me, mio amante._

_Tua, anima e corpo,_

_Molly_

 

 

Mia dolce, profumata, Molly,

il nostro incontro di ieri rimarrà per sempre nel mio Mind Palace, preservato gelosamente come uno dei più grandi tesori che possiedo.

Tutto ciò che posso fare è riviverlo all’infinito nella mia mente, ma mi rendo conto che non sarà mai sufficiente.

Il mio bisogno di te, se possibile, si è addirittura ampliato.

Consentimi di incontrarti ancora.

Il tuo amante impaziente,

Sherlock

 

 

_Mio amore,_

_non posso rifiutarmi di vederti ancora, perché io stessa lo desidero ardentemente._

_Troppo a lungo ci siamo privati della gioia della reciproca compagnia, inutilmente. Il nostro amore ha superato la prova del tempo e dell’incostanza giovanile. Ora il nostro amore è maturo e saggio, ma arde ancora come una fornace._

_A quale scopo soffrire ancora?_

_Vieni da me, mio amato, ti aspetto._

_Tua impaziente,_

_Molly_

 

Mia dolce Molly,

non pensavo che potesse esserci qualcosa di più doloroso del starti lontano.

Invece, con mia sorpresa, mi sono reso conto che vederti in compagnia di tuo marito dopo averti stretto fra le mie braccia è una crudele tortura.

Non riesco ad accettare di non avere la libertà di starti vicino quando ne ho bisogno.

E non posso sopportare che lui ti tocchi e ti stringa a sé come dovrei fare io.

So di non poter pretendere nulla di più, ma la sofferenza che ho provato oggi nel vedervi insieme mi ha provato più di quanto potessi immaginare.

Ho bisogno di te, mia amata.

Sherlock

 

 

_Mio amato,_

_so cosa provi. Anche se provo ancora dell’affetto per Tom, non riesco più a concepire che sia lui a toccarmi e non tu. Cerco di tenerlo a distanza il più possibile, ma non troppo per non rischiare di insospettirlo._

_Non mi importa di quello che succederebbe a me, ma non potrei sopportare di perdere William o di vederti perdere la tua reputazione a causa mia._

_Dobbiamo pazientare, mio amato, ed essere felici di quei pochi momenti che abbiamo insieme._

_Anche se questa non è vita, ma una stagione rubata._

_Con amore,_

_Molly_

 

 

*

 

 

Mia amata,

ho saputo della malattia di tuo marito. Non sono così crudele da essere felice della sua condizione. Nonostante lui sia un ostacolo per il nostro amore, gli auguro di guarire presto.

Il tuo amico,

Sherlock

 

 

_Mio caro,_

_Tom sta molto male. Il Dottor Stamford non sa se vedrà il prossimo Natale._

_Capisco cosa vuoi dire. Ho desiderato a lungo avere la libertà di stare con te, ma non avrei mai voluto questo. Tom è sempre stato buono con me e gli ho voluto sinceramente bene. Inoltre, è il padre di mio figlio, e lo amerò sempre per questo. Vederlo in quel letto sofferente mi riempie il cuore d’angoscia._

_Tutto ciò che vorrei ora è avere il tuo conforto, ma non posso essere egoista.  Il mio William è ancora così giovane e perdere suo padre lo distruggerà. Devo essere forte per lui._

_Sperando di non crollare sotto il peso di tutto questo._

_Sarà il pensiero del tuo amore a sostenermi._

_Molly_

 

Mia cara Molly,

anche se non fisicamente, ti sono accanto, e lo sarò per tutto il tempo che ne avrai bisogno.

Se c’è qualunque cosa che io possa fare per te, di qualunque natura, ti prego, chiedi.

Sono sempre stato tuo amico, anche prima di essere il tuo amante, e questo non cambierà mai.

Tuo per sempre,

Sherlock

 

 

_Amore mio,_

_so che ti chiedo tanto, ma vorrei che tu venissi a fare visita a William._

_Sento di non riuscire ad essere la madre di cui ha bisogno ora._

_Non lascia mai il capezzale di suo padre, come se temesse di perderlo quando sbatte le ciglia._

_Ha bisogno di un vero amico, qualcuno che sia più forte di me._

_Te ne prego, aiutalo._

_Molly_

 

 

Mia cara,

sarò lieto di essere d’aiuto a te e a William.

Farei qualunque cosa per te.

Con devozione,

Sherlock

 

 

_Mio amato,_

_ti sono grato di aver fatto visita a William._

_Per un attimo ho visto in lui un barlume di vita che temevo si stesse spegnendo._

_Purtroppo, dopo la tua visita le condizioni di Tom sono peggiorate. Forse è solo il mio senso di colpa a parlare, ma credo che lui sappia in qualche modo._

_Vorrei solo che lasciasse questo mondo senza soffrire più del necessario e che William trovi la forza per sopportarlo._

_Quanto a me, vorrei solo stare fra le tue braccia e trovare la pace._

_A presto, amore mio._

_Molly_

 

 

Mia adorata,

con grande dispiacere ho saputo stamattina della dipartita di tuo marito.

Il mio cuore è con te in questo momento.

Le mie sentite condoglianze vanno a te e a tuo figlio.

Spero di poterti confortare al più presto.

Tuo,

Sherlock

 

 

*

 

 

_Mio caro Sherlock,_

_il periodo di lutto è quasi passato e oggi ho parlato con William._

_Per quanto fosse sorpreso, non si è opposto al nostro matrimonio. So che soffre ancora per la morte di suo padre ma ha anche paura che io rimanga da sola, soprattutto ora che lui è così preso dai suoi studi._

_Inoltre, ti ha sempre ammirato. Sono certa che non avrebbe mai accettato nessun uomo al di fuori di te. E in questo credo che sia più simile a me di quanto creda._

_Quindi, mio caro, finalmente saremo liberi di stare insieme. Nonostante non siamo più giovani come quando ci siamo innamorati tanti anni fa, abbiamo continuato a sperare e a pazientare, e questo ha portato i suoi frutti._

_Non desidero altro che vivere il resto dei miei giorni con te._

_Tua, ora più che mai,_

_Molly_

 

 

Mia adorata,

sento il petto esplodere per la gioia di poterti stare finalmente accanto come avrebbe sempre dovuto essere.

Anche se non sarebbe necessario, intendo parlare personalmente con tuo figlio per garantirgli le mie intenzioni. È un uomo ormai, ed è giusto che ci confrontiamo come due gentiluomini.

Sarò felice di portarti all’altare e giurare che mi prenderò cura di te sinché avrò fiato in corpo.

Tuo per sempre,

Sherlock

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  
> 
>  _*_ Cit. dal film _Shakespeare in Love_


	45. In the Crowd

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!
> 
> Rieccomi in ritardo e mi scuso con voi. Questa settimana ho avuto una mezza influenza che mi ha rallentato.
> 
> Anyway, eccoci qua. Nuovo capitolo. La prima parte è ispirato a una cosa che ho vissuto, ma sfortunatamente la seconda parte è solo frutto della mia fantasia.
> 
> Spero che vi piaccia.
> 
> Buona lettura.
> 
>  

 

 

**In the crowd**

 

“Molly, non lasciare la mia mano!” le ordinò la voce profonda di Sherlock mentre la trascinava nel mezzo della folla.

Lei obbedì, stringendo più forte le dita attorno alla mano di lui e lo seguì scansando le persone che si trovava sulla sua strada. Il locale era gremito di gente e loro si stavano dirigendo proprio dove era ammassata la gran parte della folla, ovvero, sotto il palco.

Sherlock riuscì a intrufolarsi e a trascinare lei con sé, sino a finire davanti al cantante del gruppo che si esibiva in quel momento.

Erano arrivati lì in seguito a un caso e il principale sospettato era proprio lì che gorgheggiava di fronte al microfono.

Non sapeva perché Sherlock le avesse chiesto di seguirlo. Sapeva di poter essere più utile nel suo obitorio e comunque non era esattamente il tipo da lanciarsi in inseguimenti. Se Sherlock aveva bisogno di qualcuno che lo aiutasse nell’azione, lei non era la persona giusta.

Tuttavia, aveva accettato. Non riusciva a dirgli di no. Ed era felice di essere lì con lui. Inoltre, la musica non era male. Le piaceva quel ritmo e persino la voce del cantante, un probabile assassino senza scrupoli, era decisamente bella.

Per un attimo dimenticò di essere lì per un caso e chiuse gli occhi, godendosi la musica che la circondava. Riuscì persino a ignorare le spinte delle altre persone che premevano da ogni lato per vedere meglio il palco. Il locale era caldo come un forno e le persone che la circondavano erano umidicce e appiccicose.

Si concentrò solo sul proprio respiro, cercando di non pensare al fatto che avrebbe voluto fuggire via. Si strinse a Sherlock, appena una decina di centimetri avanti a lei, e appoggiò il viso sulla sua spalla. Era incredibilmente fresco e asciutto, con un profumo piacevole e rassicurante. Avrebbe potuto rimanere accoccolata contro di lui per sempre.

Quando qualcuno la spinse ancora, si appoggiò completamente contro di lui, approfittando del suo sostegno. Per dei lunghissimi secondi, si illuse di poter stare appoggiata di lì, di averne il diritto e il privilegio.

Inspirò ancora il suo profumo, così buono anche in quel delirio di corpi accaldati e sudati. Stava quasi per lasciarsi trasportare da quel conforto, quando i muscoli della schiena di Sherlock si tesero, e lentamente lui si voltò all'indietro. Molly alzò il viso e incontrò i suoi occhi che la studiavano, confusi e severi. Si sentì trafitta da quello sguardo e si ritrasse immediatamente, facendo un passo indietro per quanto la folla glielo permettesse.

“Scusa...” disse mortificata mentre si mordeva il labbro inferiore e arrossiva.

Lui rimase a fissarla, con le sopracciglia aggrottate, come se la stesse studiando attentamente. Poi la sua fronte si spianò, come se fosse arrivato a una conclusione illuminante, ma non ne sembrava soddisfatto quanto infastidito o imbarazzato. Lo vide stringere nervosamente le labbra e distogliere lo sguardo da lei, per poi voltarsi nuovamente verso il palco.

Molly rilasciò il respiro che non si era resa conto di trattenere, guardandosi intorno per verificare se qualcun altro aveva notato quello che era successo negli ultimi istanti, ma nessuno faceva caso a lei. Questo avrebbe dovuto rassicurarla e invece la fece sentire sola e abbandonata.

 

Risolvere quel caso non fu difficile. Certo, non era andato proprio come aveva previsto. Il suo principale sospettato si era rivelato innocente e, anzi, una probabile futura vittima del vero assassino. Scoprire l'identità del vero colpevole comportò l'uso di tutte le sue facoltà deduttive e non solo. In realtà, non ci sarebbe mai arrivato se non fosse stato per Molly. La piccola, dolce, profumata Molly.

Era stata lei a fargli notare che la manager aveva un orecchino solo e che il lobo che ne era privo era ferito, come se gli fosse stato strappato durante una colluttazione.

Come aveva fatto a non accorgersene prima? Come aveva potuto distrarsi sino a quel punto? Oh, lo sapeva. Lo sapeva eccome.

Il fatto che il suo Mind Palace continuasse a evitare quel pensiero, rinchiudendolo dietro a una porta, e poi un'altra, e un'altra ancora, era l'indizio più evidente. Perché rifiutare un tale pensiero con tanto accanimento? Perché fuggire? La risposta era semplice. Perché era terrorizzato.

Quando Molly si era appoggiata a lui e aveva sentito il suo morbido petto sulla schiena, il suo respiro caldo sul proprio collo, la paura si era impossessata di lui, impedendogli di ragionare lucidamente. Perché avere Molly così vicina era così bello da spaventarlo a morte. Probabilmente se avesse potuto sarebbe fuggito via a gambe levate, ma non poteva, non quella volta. Non in mezzo a quella folla, non durante un caso. Non quando voltandosi a guardarla aveva capito che non ne aveva bisogno, perché se lo avesse fatto lei lo avrebbe seguito. E perché lei non avrebbe mai osato imporsi a lui. Avrebbe atteso un suo cenno, forse anche per tutta la vita.

Non poteva decidere cosa fare, non in quel momento. Non con un assassino da catturare e in mezzo a migliaia di persone che lo soffocavano.

E così l'indagine era ripresa, dietro il palco e poi nei camerini, c'erano state deduzioni improvvise e corse a perdifiato, e Molly era stata straordinaria. Non aveva lasciato il suo fianco neanche per un secondo ed era riuscita persino a bloccare l'assassina fuggiasca facendola inciampare. Era stato tutto merito suo.

La piccola patologa aveva salvato il consulente investigativo.

Quando tutto era finito e Scotland Yard era arrivata al locale, la folla era sembrata aumentare ancora. I curiosi spingevano per capire cosa stesse succedendo e il concerto era ripreso con più entusiasmo di prima.

Era arrivato il momento di andare via, lasciando che i dettagli fossero sbrigati da qualcun altro.

Sherlock avrebbe dovuto mandare Molly a casa e lui avrebbe dovuto salire su un taxi e tornare a Baker Street. Se solo fosse riuscito a lasciare la sua mano. Non si era reso conto di averla stretta per quasi tutto il tempo e quando se ne rese conto non erano solo le loro mani a essere strette. I loro corpi erano finiti uno contro l'altro, sospinti sino a un angolo poco in vista del locale, contro i muro, ignorati da tutti. E il calore di Molly era come un fuoco che lo riscaldava. I suoi profondi occhi castani lo guardavano, in attesa, sperando e temendo la sua prossima mossa.

Non aveva altra scelta. Non c'era modo di evitarlo. La sua unica via d'uscita era Molly, lo era sempre stata. Ed era arrivato il momento di cogliere l'opportunità che lei gli aveva sempre dolcemente offerto.

Circondò il suo viso fra le mani, accarezzando i suoi zigomi e il contorno delle sue labbra. Lei le dischiuse istintivamente, mentre lui si avvicinava sempre di più a lei. Deglutì nervosamente prima di chiudere gli occhi e posare, finalmente, le sue labbra su quelle di Molly.

Il calore della sua bocca lo incendiò, il suo sapore era come una scarica di adrenalina. Lei si aprì a lui senza remore, accogliendolo, e ricambiò esplorandolo con esitazione.

Le mani di Sherlock scesero sino ai suoi fianchi, attirandola a sé per averla più vicina e per farle percepire quanto la desiderasse, mentre le loro bocche continuavano quella danza silenziosa. Avrebbe potuto continuare a baciarla in eterno. Il modo in cui lei lo faceva sentire era qualcosa di unico, una sensazione che non aveva mai provato in tutta la sua vita.

O, forse, non si era mai sentito davvero vivo sino ad allora.

 

Molly ringraziava di avere le spalle saldamente appoggiate al muro perché forse le sue gambe non avrebbero retto a quel appassionato assalto contro la sua bocca. Le labbra di Sherlock erano calde e morbide e la sua lingua riusciva a risvegliare in lei ogni istinto primitivo. Si aggrappò a lui con forza, affondando le mani fra i suoi folti capelli mentre ricambiava quelle effusioni con entusiasmo. Il suo corpo sembrava prendere fuoco e si tendeva come una corda contro quello più forte e solido di lui, sfregandosi contro la sua ingombrante erezione.

Quando si fermarono per prendere fiato alzò lo sguardo verso di lui e incrociò i suoi occhi. Le iridi di Sherlock erano scurite dalla passione. Non sembrava minimamente preoccupato dalla folla che li circondava, era totalmente concentrato su di lei.

“Non dovremmo... Andare altrove?” chiese lei con la voce arrochita da quel bacio che l'aveva prosciugata di tutte le sue forze.

“Ti imbarazza che ci vedano?”

“Ehm... no... Pensavo solo che...” balbettò lei arrossendo.

“Non preoccuparti, Molly Hooper.” la rassicurò lui con un sorriso sornione. “C'è già un taxi che ci aspetta qui fuori.”

“E, allora, perché?”

“Perché no? Nessuno in questa folla bada a noi...” spiegò lui mentre le sue labbra scivolavano lungo la sua gola. “Potrei persino strapparti i vestiti di dosso, Molly Hooper, e nessuno mi fermerebbe.”

Molly gemette mentre il suono di quelle parole la faceva rabbrividire nel profondo, facendola sentire calda e umida.

“E tu mi fermeresti, Molly Hooper?”

“Mai... Mai.” mormorò lei allungando il collo sotto al suo tocco.

La grande mano di lui si intrufolò fra i loro corpi e, prima che potesse rendersene conto, si stava facendo strada dentro i suoi pantaloni e le sue mutandine. Sussultò quando la sentì sfiorarla senza pietà.

Molly aveva detto che non lo avrebbe fermato per nessuna ragione, neanche con una folla intorno a loro, ma ora si guardava intorno con preoccupazione sperando che nessuno notasse come si stava trattenendo dal gemere scandalosamente.

“Lasciati andare, Molly... Guarda solo me.” le ordinò lui con voce profonda contro il suo orecchio e mandandole una scarica elettrica lungo tutta la spina dorsale.

Molly obbedì e guardò i suoi occhi, in cui sembrava agitarsi un mare un tempesta, e lo baciò per trattenere il grido di piacere che la stava travolgendo.

Il suo corpo fu scosso da dei tremiti, rischiando di crollare pericolosamente a terra, ma Sherlock la sostenne fermamente sino a che non ritrovò il fiato e la lucidità.

“Ora andiamo a casa, Molly Hooper.” la invitò lui con un sorriso malizioso. “Questo era solo un assaggio di quello che voglio farti stanotte.”

Molly deglutì nervosamente, preoccupata e ansiosa allo stesso tempo, ma annuì e lo seguì senza guardarsi indietro.


	46. Caring

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!
> 
> Rieccomi in ritardo. Ultimamente le mie settimane sono un po' piene quindi pubblicare di venerdì mi viene un po' male. Continuerò a pubblicare il sabato, così dovrei avere meno difficoltà.
> 
> Anyway, eccoci con un capitolo fluffoso che spero vi piaccia.
> 
> Buona lettura.

 

**Caring**

 

Non dormiva da tre giorni. Quasi quattro. I suoi occhi bruciavano per la stanchezza e il suo cervello sembrava essersi inceppato, tanto che anche le cose più basilari gli sembravano troppo difficili.

A mala pena era riuscito a chiamare un taxi quando era uscito da Scotland Yard alla fine di quel caso e tutto ciò a cui riuscì a pensare fu un luogo confortevole dove dormire. E forse mangiare qualcosa, gli ricordò il suo stomaco brontolante. Se non dormiva da quattro giorni allora non mangiava da ancora più tempo.

Avrebbe potuto andare a Baker Street ma anche quei pochi chilometri in più gli sembrarono una tortura. Con voce strascicata chiese all’autista di cambiare destinazione e pochi minuti dopo si fermò di fronte al palazzo dove abitava Molly. Lei si sarebbe presa cura di lui, ne era più che certo.

Senza esitare, salì le scale e raggiunse la sua porta, premendo sul campanello con insistenza. Lei ci mise qualche minuto ad aprire la porta. Era scarmigliata, indossava una vestaglia e aveva l’aria irritata.

“Sherlock, sono le due del mattino! Non puoi attaccarti al campanello così!”

“Ssc…scusa Molly. Ho bisogno di dormire…” riuscì a dire lui con tono strascicato, come se fosse ubriaco.

“Oh, Signore, che cosa hai combinato?” esclamò lei con aria preoccupata. “Vieni.” Lo fece entrare infine.

Sherlock la superò e, senza attendere di essere invitato a farlo, raggiunse il divano e ci si buttò sopra immediatamente.

“Da quanto non dormi?”

“Mmm… Giorni.”

“E non hai nemmeno mangiato, suppongo.”

Sherlock replicò con un grugnito incomprensibile e si rotolò nel divano affondando meglio la testa sul morbido cuscino.

“Ti preparo qualcosa… Perché intanto non ti togli il cappotto e la giacca? Così sarai più comodo.”

Sherlock annuì già con gli occhi chiusi mentre iniziò a dimenarsi per togliersi il cappotto, ma gli era impossibile in quella posizione. Con uno sbuffo si alzò in piedi e finì di togliersi il suo Belstaff e la giacca. Stava lanciando via le scarpe quando, attraverso la porta aperta del corridoio, vide uno spiraglio della camera di Molly e, naturalmente, il suo letto. Il suo morbido, comodo e caldo letto. Si guardò intorno per qualche istante, assicurandosi che lei fosse ancora in cucina, e lo raggiunse silenziosamente.

Si stese e si coprì con il morbido piumone che profumava di fiori. In pochi secondi cadde in un sonno profondo.

 

Quando aprì gli occhi fece fatica a riconoscere il luogo in cui si trovava. Era intontito e confuso e la completa oscurità della stanza lo confondeva. Fece un profondo respiro, riconoscendo il profumo di Molly, e ricordò immediatamente come era arrivato a casa dell’amica.

Si voltò di lato, guardando la sveglia sul comodino. Segnava le undici, ma con le imposte chiuse non era semplice capire se fosse mattina o pomeriggio. Cercò di tirarsi su a sedere e la vide.

Molly era accanto a lui, nel letto, accoccolata poco distante. Dormiva serenamente.

Sherlock rimase a osservare il suo viso. Sapeva che lei si sarebbe presa cura di lui, come sempre. Eppure, c’era sempre una nuova sensazione ad accoglierlo ogni volta che lei si dedicava a lui così completamente. Non era solo gratitudine ed era più dell’affetto. Era come un calore che gli si allargava nel petto e si diffondeva lungo il suo corpo. Era un prurito alle mani per il desiderio di stringerla più vicino a sé. Era la sua gola che fremeva dalla voglia di gridare.

Se fosse stato più onesto con se stesso avrebbe ammesso già da tempo di cosa si trattava, ma la verità era che era troppo codardo per porsi delle domande in merito.

Quando Molly iniziò ad agitarsi nel sonno, risvegliandosi, lui affondò il viso nel cuscino, fingendo di dormire.

Solo quando lei si alzò finse di svegliarsi in quel momento.

“Quanto ho dormito?” chiese con voce ancora arrochita dal sonno.

“Non tanto quanto avrei creduto, visto lo stato in cui eri. Solo nove ore.” Spiegò lei rimettendosi la vestaglia e le ciabatte. “Sono certa che hai bisogno di mangiare. Preparo la colazione.” Concluse dirigendosi verso la cucina.

“Molly?” la fermò lui poco prima che raggiungesse l’uscio, facendola voltare. “Grazie… Grazie per prenderti cura di me.”

Lei sorrise, alzando le spalle e arrossì leggermente.

“Quando vuoi, Sherlock. Sai che puoi sempre contare su di me.” Disse infine lasciando la stanza.

Sherlock sorrise e sospirò, sentendo quella sensazione strana farsi sempre più strada in lui.

 

*

 

Molly correva per i corridoi del Barts, ansiosa di raggiungere il suo laboratorio dove la aspettava Sherlock. Le aveva già mandato diversi messaggi per sollecitare la sua presenza, e lei aveva dovuto lasciare il suo pranzo in mensa a metà per correre da lui. A quanto pareva era una questione di vita o di morte. Il caso che stava seguendo andava risolto al più presto per evitare altre vittime innocenti.

Era arrivata al piano e corse verso la porta del suo laboratorio ma, a causa del pavimento consumato o della sua sbadataggine o magari entrambi, mise male il piede e cadde a terra. Solo un’insperata prontezza di riflessi le fece mettere le mani in avanti per proteggersi il viso, altrimenti avrebbe potuto rompersi qualche dente e ferirsi gravemente.

Stordita, si sollevò da terra facendo leva sui palmi escoriati, ma il ginocchio le doleva e, quando provò a mettersi in posizione eretta, si rese conto che la caviglia le faceva molto male e non riusciva a poggiare a terra il piede. Doveva essere una distorsione… _Maledizione._

“Molly?” attirò la sua attenzione la profonda voce maschile alle sue spalle. “Ti sei fatta male?” chiese lui facendo qualche passo nella sua direzione.

“No… Io…” balbettò lei arrossendo imbarazzata per quella situazione che metteva in evidenza tutta la sua goffaggine. “È la mia caviglia.” Ammise infine rendendosi conto che era inutile mentire mentre cercava di mantenere l’equilibrio.

Sherlock la guardava accigliandosi e, quando la vide barcollare pericolosamente, le circondò la vita con il bracco sostenendola.

“Hai bisogno di assistenza.” Commentò prima di chinarsi e passarle il braccio sotto le ginocchia, tirandola su come una sposa.

“No, Sherlock… Non serve che tu…”

“Silenzio, Molly Hooper.” La zittì immediatamente portandola all’interno del laboratorio e facendola sedere sopra la scrivania. “Lascia che sia qualcun altro a occuparsi di te per una volta.”

Molly avrebbe voluto dire qualcosa, ma l’obiezione le morì sulle labbra vedendo lo sguardo dolce che lui le riservò prima di andare a prendere la cassetta per le emergenze posta accanto alla porta.

Senza dire una parola, si sedette di fronte a lei e le prese delicatamente il piede, privandolo della scarpa e del calzino, e posandoselo sul ginocchio. Con aria concentrata e movimenti sicuri come se fosse un esperto, prese della fascia elastica e la passò intorno alla sua caviglia e alla pianta del piede, effettuando in pochi minuti una fasciatura perfetta.

“Dovresti prendere un antinfiammatorio e lasciare la gamba a riposo per qualche giorno.” La ammonì lui con tono professionale.

“Lo so, Sherlock…” annuì lei sorridendo.

Era divertente sentirsi dare dei consigli medici da lui, una volta tanto.

“Ora fammi vedere le mani.” Aggiunse lui senza perdere neanche per un secondo quel cipiglio serio e corrucciato.

Le prese i palmi e osservò le escoriazioni presenti prima di disinfettarle e applicare dei cerotti.

“Hai sbattuto qualcos’altro? Le ginocchia?”

“Solo quello destro.”

Lui le sollevò i pantaloni, arrotolandoli su se stessi, e osservò come la parte lesa iniziava a gonfiarsi. Dalla cassetta del pronto soccorso prese del ghiaccio sintetico e ve lo appoggiò sopra, fissandolo con una fascia elastica.

“Dovresti andare a casa e riposare ora.”

“Ma devo aiutarti per quel caso…”

“No, Molly. Devi pensare a te stessa.”

“Ma…”

“Non farmelo ripetere, Molly Hooper.” Insistette lui con sguardo severo ma, in fondo in quegli occhi meravigliosi, si riusciva a leggere anche qualcosa di simile alla preoccupazione.

“Va bene.” acconsentì infine. “Ma avrò bisogno di aiuto per andare a casa… Magari posso chiamare…”

“Ti accompagno io, Molly.”

“E il tuo caso?”

“Aspetterà.”

Senza attendere repliche, le rimise in ordine il pantalone e la prese nuovamente in braccio afferrando le sue cose con la mano libera e consegnandogliele.

“Sherlock, non penso che sia necessario…”  
“Non puoi affaticare la caviglia.” Spiegò lui mentre usciva dal laboratorio e si avviava all’uscita del Barts trasportandola come se fosse un fuscello.

“Ci guardano tutti. È imbarazzante…”

“Questo è un ospedale. Sono certo che hanno già visto qualcuno con una caviglia slogata.”

“Ma… Tu… mi stai… trasportando!”

“È il modo più rapido e logico per evitare che ti danneggi irreparabilmente la caviglia.”

Molly si arrese e cercò di ignorare gli sguardi incuriositi dei dipendenti del Barts che li guardavano con aria divertita.

Arrivati in strada, Sherlock fermò un taxi e la aiutò a salirci con cautela, per poi unirsi a lei.

“Che ne sarà delle vite innocenti in pericolo? Non puoi abbandonare il tuo caso…

“Me ne occuperò non appena tu sarai al sicuro.”

Molly sospirò e poi chinò il capo contro la sua spalla, sentendosi già al sicuro.

“Grazie, Sherlock.”

 

*

 

Sherlock stava rientrando a Baker Street dopo aver risolto un sequestro di persona. Il caso era stato risolto senza vittime grazie alle sue capacità deduttive, ma anche grazie all'aiuto che aveva ricevuto da parte di John, Mary e, naturalmente, Molly.

Discutendone con loro era riuscito indirizzare le sue deduzioni nella giusta direzione.

Molly, in particolare, era stata fondamentale. Le sue domande brillanti erano state determinanti per la soluzione del caso. Amava lavorare con lei. Aveva una mente agile che riusciva a stare al passo con la sua. Quando aveva fatto un'osservazione apparentemente semplice ma che si era rivelata geniale, avrebbe voluto prenderla fra le braccia e sollevarla per stamparle un bacio sulla guancia per l'euforia. Tuttavia si era trattenuto ed era corso a risolvere il caso trascinando John con sé.

Avrebbe voluto che anche Molly potesse seguirlo, ma era rimasta a fare compagnia a Mary. Sicuramente, però, meritava un ringraziamento per l'aiuto che gli aveva dato. Mentre entrava nel 221b si disse che l'indomani mattina, come prima cosa, sarebbe passato a trovarla per dirle quanto il suo supporto fosse stato essenziale.

Era appena salito al primo piano quando la vide. Non era andata via con Mary, era rimasta lì, e si era addormentata sul divano. Si guardò intorno, il salotto era stranamente in ordine e in cucina c'erano un piatto con dei sandwich e una torta che riposava accanto alla finestra. Li aveva fatti per lui? Era rimasta a Baker Street e si era preoccupata di pulire il suo appartamento e preparargli del cibo? Perché?

Mentre si avvicinava al divano sentiva di nuovo quella sensazione di calore nel petto e le sue mani prudevano terribilmente per il bisogno quasi doloroso di toccarla. E questa volta cedette, accarezzandole una guancia.

Lei si svegliò immediatamente, sbattendo le ciglia con aria confusa.

“Oh, sei tornato.” mormorò tornando a sedersi. “Scusa, sarei dovuta andare a casa, ma... Ora comunque vado.”

“Non è una buona idea tornare a casa da sola a quest'ora di notte, Molly.”

Lei fece spallucce, chiaramente non preoccupata al riguardo.

“Non ho intenzione di lasciarti andare via.” obbiettò lui avvicinandosi a lei e prendendola fra le braccia e sollevandola, così come aveva fatto quando si era slogata la caviglia.

“Sherlock, cosa...”

Lui non disse nulla sino a che non la portò nella propria camera e la adagiò gentilmente sul suo letto.

“Puoi restare qui stanotte.”

Molly spalancò gli occhi, ammutolita dalla sorpresa, mentre lui raggiungeva l'armadio e prendeva un pigiama. Le diede la parte superiore mentre lui trattenne i pantaloni.

“Se vuoi puoi cambiarti mentre vado a fare una doccia.” annunciò lasciando la stanza per richiudersi in bagno.

Non appena la porta fu chiusa, appoggiò la fronte contro la superficie di legno, imprecando contro se stesso.

Stava facendo la cosa giusta lasciando avvicinare Molly in quel modo? Avevano già dormito insieme, nello stesso letto, ma quella volta non era stato un gesto volontario e lui era praticamente in coma per la stanchezza. Questa volta sarebbe stato differente.

Era una scelta. _Una sua scelta._ Stava volontariamente permettendo a Molly di avvicinarsi a lui in un modo da cui forse non sarebbe più potuto tornare indietro.

Soffocando un'altra imprecazione, aprì l'acqua calda e si fece una lunga doccia.

Quando entrò in camera, lei era nel letto, sotto le coperte, rannicchiata su se stessa, ancora nello stesso angolo dove l'aveva adagiata.

Senza dire una parola, anche lui si infilò nel letto e rimase in attesa. Anche se non vedeva il suo viso, sapeva che era sveglia. Riusciva a sentire la tensione che emanava e quella strana sensazione di essere letteralmente attratto da lei, come una calamita.

“Molly?” la chiamò con voce incerta.

“Sì, Sherlock?” rispose lei senza voltarsi.

C'erano molte cose che voleva dirle.  
Voleva esprimere la sua gratitudine per averla accanto, quella sera come per tutti gli anni precedenti, e per la sua leale amicizia. Voleva che sapesse quanto la riteneva importante nel lavoro e nella sua vita, per il sostegno e la cura che gli aveva sempre dedicato. Voleva dirle anche quanto amasse averla vicino, respirare il suo profumo e guardare i suoi occhi, e quanto avrebbe voluto stringerla ancora più vicino.

Voleva dire tante cose, ma non disse nulla di tutto ciò.

“Grazie.” rispose infine, non riuscendo a trovare nient'altro di più appropriato.

A quella semplice parola, lei si voltò, rotolando su se stessa in un fruscio di lenzuola, e si fermò su un fianco, di fronte a lui.

“Per cosa?”

“Per tutto. Per avermi aiutato con il mio caso e per aver pulito e cucinato per me.”

Lei rise, mentre i suoi occhi sembravano farsi lucidi.

“E non solo.” aggiunse lui deglutendo nervosamente. “Grazie per esserci sempre stata ed esserti sempre presa cura di me.”

“L'ho fatto con piacere. Rifarei tutto da capo.” replicò lei con un'alzata di spalle. “E poi so che, se mai ne avessi bisogno, tu faresti lo stesso per me. Non è così?”

A quelle parole, anche Sherlock rotolò su se stesso su un fianco, in modo da poter essere perfettamente di fronte a lei.

“Mi prenderò sempre cura di te, Molly Hooper.” promise sinceramente. “Sono giunto alla conclusione che la mia vita non sarebbe la stessa senza di te.”

“Né la mia senza di te.”

Sherlock rimase a guardarla negli occhi, sentendo ancora quella sensazione di prurito alle mani per il desiderio spasmodico di toccarla. Anche questa volta cedette e allungò un braccio, posando la mano sulla sua vita, stringendola a sé. Senza dire una parola, affondò il viso fra i suoi morbidi capelli, aspirandone il profumo, e le baciò la fronte con dolcezza.

“È bello averti vicino.” le sussurrò a un orecchio mentre la sentiva rabbrividire fra le sue braccia. “Sono felice che tu sia rimasta qui stasera.”

“Non sapevo se era una buona idea, ma volevo assicurarmi che tu stessi bene...”

“Sto bene, Molly Hooper. Molto bene, soprattutto ora. Ed è esclusivamente merito tuo.” così dicendo baciò delicatamente le sue piccole labbra.

Fu un contatto casto, ma gli trasmise una carica di adrenalina inaspettata.

“Ora dovresti riposare.” le disse più per ricordarlo a se stesso che altro. “Continueremo il discorso domani.”

Lei annuì, mentre i suoi occhi brillavano, e posò il capo sulla sua spalla, rimanendo fra le sue braccia. Lui la tenne stretta e presto si addormentò, cullato dal suo profumo.

 


	47. Sleeping in my car

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  
> 
> Hello!  
> 
> 
>  
> 
> Rieccomi con un nuovo capitolo e per questo mi sono in parte ispirata alla canzone “ _Sleeping in my car_ ” dei Roxette, o per lo meno al ritornello. Non faticherete quindi a immagine cosa succederà.  
> 
> 
>  
> 
> Questa particolare shot è il seguito di _Smoke_ e riprende il filone UniLock in cui Sherlock è il membro di una band e lui e Molly si incontrano all'università innamorandosi all'istante.  
> 
> 
>  
> 
>   
>  Tra poco più di un mese sarà un anno da quando ho pubblicato il primo capitolo, e sinceramente non credevo che sarei arrivata a tanto, ma devo questa mia perseveranza al vostro supporto.
> 
> Ora la smetto con questi sproloqui e vi lascio al capitolo
> 
> Buona lettura.  
> 

 

 

**Sleeping in my car**

 

_Sleeping in my car_

_I will undress you_

_Sleeping in my car_

_I will caress you_

_Staying in the back seat of my car_

_making love, oh yeah!_

_Sleeping in my car_

_I will possess you_

_Sleeping in my car_

_certainly bless you_

_Laying in the back seat of my car_

_making up. oh, oh..._

 

 

Ci aveva pensato per due settimane e poi si era decisa. Avrebbe chiesto a Sherlock di andare con lei a casa per le vacanze di primavera. Ormai erano una coppia da quasi tre mesi e pensava che fosse il caso di ufficializzarlo con la sua famiglia. Lui non tornava mai a casa per le vacanze, preferiva rimanere solo piuttosto che dover affrontare i propri parenti, ma Molly sperava che avrebbe voluto conoscere i suoi. Era innamorata e lui le aveva detto di ricambiare i suoi sentimenti, quindi sperava che avrebbe acconsentito. Sarebbe stata una prova ulteriore che il loro rapporto era pronto per evolvere al passo successivo. Lo sperava davvero.

Lo raggiunse alla sala prove, dove lui, John e Greg stavano suonando e si sedette ad aspettare. Gli piaceva osservarlo quando era così concentrato e perso nella musica. Non sembrava nemmeno un uomo in quei momenti, ma più qualcosa di ultraterreno. Di etereo.

Non riusciva ancora a credere che un uomo così meraviglioso avesse scelto lei. Avrebbe potuto avere qualunque donna, ma voleva lei. Si sentiva così felice che il destino l'avesse messo sulla sua strada che quasi le veniva da piangere.

Quando avevano finito di suonare, mentre gli altri membri della band rimettevano in ordine gli strumenti, lui si avvicinò a lei con un gran sorriso e, senza preavviso, la strinse fra le braccia e la baciò con incredibile passione.

“Mi sei mancata, Molly Hooper.”

“Ci siamo visti ieri sera.”

“E allora?” chiese lui facendo spallucce. “Tu mi manchi sempre.”

Molly arrossì, lusingata dalle sue parole, mentre il suo cuore batteva così forte da sembrare che potesse esplodere da un momento all'altro. Forse era il momento giusto.

“Sherlock... Venerdì devo partire, vado a casa per le vacanze.”

Lui sospirò con aria triste, e posò la fronte sulla sua in un gesto estremamente drammatico, ma anche molto dolce.

“Non so come farò senza di te.”

“Beh... Forse... Se ti va... Potresti...Venire con me.” propose balbettando mentre tratteneva il fiato in attesa, speranzosa.

“Con te? A casa tua? Dalla tua famiglia?”

“Sì... Insomma, se vuoi... A me farebbe piacere...” disse lei temendo che stesse per ricevere un secco rifiuto. “Ma se non ti va... Io... Io posso capire... Insomma...”

“Mi piacerebbe molto, Molly.” la interruppe lui con un sorriso, sorprendendola.

“Davvero?”

“Sì, beh, non sono molto bravo nelle... _cose di famiglia_ , ma voglio stare con te. Non posso lasciarti andare lontano da me neanche per un giorno.”

Molly sorrise, mordendosi nervosamente il labbro inferiore.

“Neanche io voglio starti lontano, Sherlock.”

Lui ricambiò il sorriso e poi la baciò con ancora più passione di prima.

 

La sua vecchia auto era ferma di fronte all'appartamento che Sherlock, John e Greg condividevano. Stavano caricando le loro valigie ed erano pronti a partire.

“Sicuro di aver preso tutto?” chiese Molly guardando l'unico borsone che aveva caricato.

“Ho te, non ho bisogno di molto altro.”

Molly sorrise e gli diede un bacio sulle labbra prima di girare intorno all'auto e mettersi alla guida.

“Ok, allora, si parte.”

Erano in viaggio da quasi due ore quando, nel bel mezzo della campagna inglese, la macchina iniziò a fare degli strani rumori.

“E ora che ti prende?” esclamò Molly mentre la macchina rallentava implacabilmente. “No! No!” urlò mentre si spegneva definitivamente.

“Cosa succede?” chiese Sherlock confuso.

“Non capisco...” rispose lei mentre cercava di rimetterla in moto. “Sembra che sia morta.” aggiunse mentre continuava a girare la chiave nell'accensione.

“C'è abbastanza carburante?”

“Sì, certo...”

Mentre lo diceva l'indicatore del serbatoio crollò immediatamente, come se poco prima fosse stato bloccato.

“Oh, no.” esclamò portandosi le mani al viso. “Sherlock, mi dispiace. L'indicatore era rotto... Non avevo idea.”

“Non è colpa tua.” commentò lui prendendo il telefono dalla tasca del suo cappotto. “Io non ho campo qui. E tu?”

Molly lo imitò e iniziò a scuotere la testa. Incredibile. Erano bloccati in una strada in mezzo al niente e non avevano modo di chiamare nessuno.

“Non posso crederci...”

“Smetti di incolparti. Passerà qualcuno e chiederemo aiuto.”

“E se non passasse nessuno? E se rimanessimo qui tutta la notte?”

Sherlock alzò le spalle, neanche minimamente preoccupato.

“Se vuoi posso andare a cercare aiuto a piedi, ma preferirei non lasciarti sola.” propose lui circondandole le spalle con il braccio.

“In effetti preferirei non rimanere sola...”

“Ok, allora resteremo qui. Qualcuno passerà. O tua madre non ci vedrà arrivare e manderà qualcuno a cercarci.”

“Mia madre ci aspettava domani mattina... Volevo farle una sorpresa e arrivare prima...”

“Oh.” replicò lui con una smorfia. “Non preoccuparti, almeno siamo al caldo.”

Molly sospirò, sentendosi incredibilmente mortificata, tanto più che Sherlock sembrava essere così comprensivo.

“Mi dispiace, non era così che pensavo sarebbe andata la serata.” confessò con un sospiro posando la testa sulla spalla di lui.

“Avevi dei progetti?”

“Niente di speciale. Mamma ci avrebbe cucinato qualcosa di sicuramente delizioso, e dopo cena avremmo potuto giocare a scarabeo.”

La bassa risata di lui e il bacio che le diede nella tempia la fece rabbrividire.

“E poi... Saremo andati a dormire.” continuò lei mordendosi il labbro nervosamente. “Magari insieme...” aggiunse rivelando infine i suoi pensieri.

Percepì immediatamente Sherlock irrigidirsi e per qualche secondo ebbe paura di voltarsi e guardarlo in viso. Quando trovò il coraggio di farlo, incontrò i suoi occhi che la fissavano intensamente.

“Molly, sei sicura di volerlo?”

“Sì. Ci ho pensato molto... Penso che sia il momento.”

Sherlock chinò il capo verso di lei, incontrando le sue labbra, e baciandola con dolcezza. Molly alzò la mano, circondandogli il collo e attirandolo maggiormente a sé. Il bacio si fece più intenso mentre le mani di lui le circondavano la vita. Lei si avvicinò ancora di più a lui, facendo in modo che i loro corpi si fondessero, percependo il suo calore sin sotto la pelle. Voleva essere sua, lo desiderava così tanto da volerlo urlare.

“Molly...” mormorò lui contro le sue labbra. “Forse saremmo più comodi nel sedile posteriore, non credi?”

Lei semplicemente annuì, sapendo esattamente a cosa andava incontro, sentendosi impaziente e nervosa.

Una volta messi comodi, Sherlock la baciò nuovamente, con ancora più passione, attirandola a sé con forza. Le mani di lui si fecero strada sotto il suo maglione, sfiorando la sua pelle e procurandole dei brividi lungo tutto il corpo. Istintivamente, Molly si stese lasciando che lui la sovrastasse, posizionandosi fra le sue gambe.

“Molly, sei così calda e morbida...” sussurrava mentre le baciava il collo. “Non desidero altro dalla prima sera, ma voglio che tu ne sia sicura.”

“Sherlock, anche io non desidero altro...” confermò lei con voce roca. “Ma tu... Tu sei sicuro? Insomma, io non ho mai... mentre tu...”

“Molly, non sono mai stato più sicuro di nulla in tutta la mia vita.” la rassicurò lui baciandola ancora mentre le circondava il viso con le sue grandi mani.

“Ma non vorresti qualcuno con più esperienza?”

“Molly, io voglio te e solo te. Esattamente così. Sei perfetta.” insistette Sherlock mentre scendeva a baciarle nuovamente il collo e la scollatura. “Inoltre, non devi sentirti in soggezione per la mia cosiddetta esperienza... Non è così vasta, in fondo.” aggiunse mentre la sua mano si infilava dentro ai suoi pantaloni e alle sue mutandine iniziando a sfiorarla delicatamente.

Molly si inarcò sotto di lui mentre affondava la mano fra i suoi capelli e il suo ultimo pensiero razionale fu che non aveva importanza quanto Sherlock fosse o no esperto. Quello che importava era che era dannatamente bravo con quelle mani...

“Non ho mai incontrato una ragazza come te, Molly. Sei unica.” mormorò mentre le sollevava il maglione per baciarle la pancia e risalire sino ai suoi seni. “Non potrei desiderare nessuna più di te.” aggiunse mentre le spostava il reggiseno e poi iniziava a baciarle e succhiarle un capezzolo.

Molly gemette mentre sentiva un dolore sordo fra le gambe e un calore infuocato scorrerle nelle vene. Istintivamente divaricò le gambe per accoglierlo meglio sopra di sé, mentre infilava le mani sotto la camicia di Sherlock, bisognosa di toccare la sua pelle. Apparentemente considerandolo un suggerimento, Sherlock le sfilò il maglione, trascinandolo oltre le sue braccia, e poi si sbottonò la camicia, togliendola prima di riprendere a baciarla con passione. Presto anche il suo reggiseno sparì, mentre le morbide labbra di Sherlock si preoccupavano di coprire di attenzioni i suoi capezzoli già turgidi. Molly sospirò quando la scia di baci scivolò lungo la sua pancia, arrivando sino alla cinta dei suoi pantaloni. Lui alzò lo sguardo verso di lei in una muta richiesta di approvazione a cui lei rispose con un cenno del capo. Senza aspettare oltre, lui le sfilò i pantaloni, lasciandola con indosso solo le mutandine. Prima che lei potesse abituarsi al freddo dell’abitacolo, lui si tolse anche i propri e si steste nuovamente sopra di lei, posizionandosi proprio fra le sue cosce in modo da farle percepire la sua erezione pulsante, facendola sentire immediatamente calda e umida.

Molly aveva la gola secca per il desiderio e l’emozione, e si aggrappò alle sue spalle, cercando il suo viso con il proprio e baciandolo con impeto. Lui ricambiò con altrettanto ardore, stringendosi a lei maggiormente e strusciandosi contro di lei sino a farla gemere. Lo desiderava immensamente, tanto da star male, e non sapeva quanto sarebbe riuscita ad aspettare ancora.

“Sherlock, ti prego...” mormorò senza sapere con esattezza come terminare la frase.

“Sei sicura? Insomma, sei sicura di volere che sia così, in una macchina ferma in mezzo al niente?”

“Non mi importa dove siamo. L'importante è che siamo io e te.” rispose lei circondandogli il viso con le mani e attirandolo a sé in un altro bacio incandescente.

Lui ridiscese nuovamente il suo corpo in una scia di baci, e le sfilò le mutandine, baciando ogni centimetro man mano che veniva scoperto.

Quando il suo viso affondò fra le sue cosce, Molly credette di morire. La bocca e la lingua di Sherlock si muovevano contro di lei stuzzicandola con maestria sino a che lei faticò a ricordare persino il proprio nome. Quando sentì anche le sue dita unirsi alla danza, muovendosi lentamente dentro di lei, il piacere raggiunge il suo picco, portandola ad emettere un urlo gutturale di piacere.

Quando riprese fiato, Sherlock era nuovamente steso su di lei, ormai erano entrambi nudi. Sentire la sua pelle a contatto con la propria era una sensazione strana ed elettrizzante e non riuscì a resistere a far vagare le mani lungo quella pelle diafana, mentre ne baciava ogni porzione raggiungibile dalle proprie labbra. Lui sembrò apprezzare le sue timide carezze, ricambiandole con versi di apprezzamento. Quando la mano di Sherlock fermò la sua, nei suoi occhi lesse determinazione e un desiderio giunto ormai al limite. La baciò ancora, posizionandosi nuovamente fra le sue gambe per farle percepire la durezza della sua asta.

“Molly... Mi spiace, non ho nulla con me...”

“Oh, ce l'ho io...” replicò lei allungandosi per afferrare il proprio zaino, aprire la tasca esterna ed estrarne un preservativo.

Lui la guardò con aria interrogativa e sorrise.

“Avevi davvero progettato tutto?”

“Sì, naturalmente. Tranne il fatto di restare senza carburante.”

Il viso di lui si trasfigurò in una risata spontanea e la baciò ancora.

“Ti amo, Molly Hooper.”

“Anche io ti amo, Sherlock.”

Lui le accarezzò il viso ancora una volta, e poi prese delicatamente il preservativo dalle mani di lei. Dopo averlo indossato, si posizionò nuovamente sopra di lei e la guardò con intensità.

“Sicura di essere pronta?”

Lei semplicemente annuì e lui si posizionò meglio, iniziando a farsi strada dentro di lei. Poteva sentire la sua punta calda iniziare a penetrarla lentamente e poi si fermò.

“Tutto ok?” le chiese dolcemente guardandola in viso.

“Sì, non ti fermare.”

Lui scivolò ancora dentro di lei e, a quel punto, sentì una fitta al basso ventre. Durò appena qualche secondo e passò immediatamente.

“Stai bene, Molly?”

Lei annuì e poi lo attirò a sé in un altro bacio. Lui spinse ancora un po', riempendola del tutto. Quando iniziò a muoversi lentamente fu come se le si aprisse un mondo. Niente era comparabile alla sensazione di avere Sherlock dentro di sé.

Lui continuò a baciarle il viso, il collo e il seno, mentre dava stoccate a volte lente e a volte rapide.

“Oh, Molly, sei così calda... Così bagnata. Così stretta...” continuava a mormorare in preda alla passione.

Il ritmo aumentava in crescendo portandola al limite, sino a che non si ritrovò nuovamente a urlare di piacere, con il cervello che sembrava voler esplodere in miliardi di colori. Come se non avesse atteso altro, con due ultime spinte anche Sherlock si lasciò andare poco dopo, gemendo il suo nome.

L'abitacolo era pieno dei loro sospiri e i loro corpi erano ancora sudati e appiccicati l'uno all'altro. Mentre lui la baciava con estrema tenerezza, Molly non poteva fare a meno di pensare a quanto fosse felice. Avrebbe voluto urlare a tutto il mondo che lei amava ed era riamata dell'uomo migliore del mondo, Sherlock Holmes.

Quando lui uscì da lei sentì ancora una piccola fitta, ma quel piccolo fastidio non era niente in confronto alla meravigliosa sensazione di avere il corpo completamente rilassato e ricettivo. Non si era mai sentita meglio in vita sua.

Una volta parzialmente rivestiti, Sherlock la prese fra le braccia e si stese nuovamente, coprendo entrambi con il suo cappotto.

“Ti senti bene?” le chiese baciandole la tempia. “Insomma, spero di non essere stato troppo...”

“È stato meraviglioso, Sherlock. Quello che ho sempre sognato.”

Lui le sorrise compiaciuto e poi si chinò a incontrare le sue labbra dolcemente. Molly si accoccolò contro di lui e si rilassò sino ad addormentarsi.

 

Quando la mattina dopo si svegliarono, un po' infreddoliti, c'era qualcuno che bussava al vetro della macchina. Sherlock si mise addosso qualcosa e uscì per parlare con l'uomo che li aveva svegliati.

Riaprì la portiera poco dopo con un sorriso.

“Questo signore abita in una fattoria a cinque minuti da qui. Ci venderà un po' di carburante.” annunciò con aria sollevata.

“Oh, bene!” esclamò Molly felice mentre continuava a vestirsi.

Mezz'ora dopo la macchina era di nuovo in condizioni di muoversi e meno di due ore dopo erano a casa Hooper.

Molly spesso ripensò a quella notte. Forse avrebbe potuto andare meglio, forse avrebbe essere più tradizionale, ma per lei era stata assolutamente perfetta. Era stato romantico e spontaneo, e non avrebbe potuto essere più bello di così, neanche se fossero stati in una confortevole camera da letto.

Il giorno seguente Sherlock le dimostrò più di una volta che ogni loro amplesso poteva essere sconvolgente, indipendentemente dal posto in cui si trovavano.

E continuò a dimostrarglielo anche negli anni a venire.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  
> 
>  
> 
> *Sono certa che conosciate benissimo la canzone citata, ma ve la posto cmq:  
> 
> 
>  
> 
>   
>  <https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GoarnA7qsVc>  
>    
> 


	48. Online

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!
> 
> Rieccomi, nuovamente in ritardo... Sta diventando una pessima abitudine.
> 
> Anyway, eccoci con un nuovo capitolo che parla di conoscenze online. Insomma, oggigiorno vanno piuttosto di moda, quindi ho pensato di usarle come spunto. Forse l'idea iniziale era un po' diversa ma, come mi capita spesso, i personaggi hanno un po' preso il sopravvento.
> 
> Cmq, spero vi piaccia.
> 
> Buona lettura.
> 
>  

 

**Online**

 

“Molly, puoi prestarmi il tuo telefono?”

“Certo… Il tuo è scarico?”

“No, voglio solo mostrarti una cosa…” spiegò Meena mentre digitava sullo smartphone.

Molly non ci fece caso. Capitava spesso che l’amica le indicasse qualche video divertente o le mostrasse la foto di qualche VIP. Spesso lei non era particolarmente interessata, ma faceva finta di sì per non offenderla.

“Ecco, guarda qui!” esclamò passandole nuovamente il telefono in cui troneggiava la foto di un uomo.

Molly era pronta a guardarla con sufficienza e poi cambiare discorso, ma poi le sembrò di riconoscere la persona raffigurata. Accigliandosi, guardò la foto più da vicino, ingrandendola.

“Ma… Non è possibile!” esclamò sconvolta.

“È lui, vero? Il tuo Sherlock Holmes?”

“Sì, ma… Non sembra lui.” Commentò la patologa osservando ancora la foto. “I vestiti, i capelli… Dove l’hai trovata?”

Meena riprese il telefono fra le mani e, dopo aver digitato qualcosa, glielo ripassò. Molly non pensava che avrebbe potuto essere più sorpresa sino a che non riconobbe la stessa foto di Sherlock nel profilo di una applicazione internet per incontri romantici.

“È uno scherzo?”

“Ne so quanto te.” rispose Meena alzando le spalle. “L’ho visto questa mattina e sapevo che dovevo mostrartelo.”

“Non ci sono altre foto. E la descrizione è vuota.”

“Sì, beh, lo fanno in molti.” Spiegò l’amica con tono vago.

“Meena, tu lo hai trovato… perché usi questa chat?”

“Sì, ogni tanto. È un modo come un altro per conoscere nuove persone…” spiegò Meena bevendo un sorso della propria birra. “Dovresti provarla.”

“Non credo che sia il mio genere…”

“Allora prova solo per vedere come reagisce lui!” insistette l’amica indicando la foto sul telefono. “Chissà, potrebbe essere un modo per attirare la sua attenzione…”

Molly scosse la testa con decisione. Non le sembrava affatto una buona idea.

“Fai un grande errore, Molls.”

Lei non replicò ma riprese a bere la propria birra.

 

Sherlock aveva collegato il suo telefono al computer e aveva scaricato le foto delle donne che lo avevano contattato. Ovviamente era tutto parte di un’indagine. Stava indagando su un giro di frodi, con furto d’identità e carte di credito, e l’unica cosa che avevano in comune le vittime era il fatto che fossero uomini intorno ai trent’anni e che erano usciti recentemente con delle donne conosciute online. Dopo aver analizzato i loro profili, ne aveva creato uno per sé che fosse coerente con il loro, in modo da attirare lo stesso tipo di donne. Era impegnato a osservare quelle donne alla ricerca di indizi, quando ricevette una notifica di contatto dall’applicazione che stava usando.

Aprì il profilo con aria annoiata, aspettandosi la solita foto di una donna in pose eccessive e volgari, ma ciò che vide lo sorprese. La foto del profilo rappresentava una donna in spiaggia, seduta sulla sabbia in bikini, abbronzata e con i capelli ramati scossi dal vento. Sorrideva felice. E lui conosceva quel sorriso.

Nervosamente si alzò in piedi, non sapendo bene dove andare e cosa fare, e fece avanti e indietro per la sala confuso. Dopo qualche secondo ritornò al telefono, guardando nuovamente quella foto e il profilo collegato.

_Molly Hooper._

Non avrebbe mai pensato di trovarla in una di quelle squallide applicazioni. Conosceva Molly, sapeva che aveva una personalità timida e romantica, e decisamente non era interessata al tipo di relazioni mordi e fuggi che offrivano quel tipo di chat. O forse si era sbagliato per tutto quel tempo? No, non poteva essere…

Guardò nuovamente la sua immagine sorridente. Sembrava essere così serena… Si chiese a quando risaliva quella foto. A giudicare dalla lunghezza dei suoi capelli e da come il bikini aderiva alle sue forme, doveva essere di qualche mese prima.

Non sapeva perché, ma quell’immagine lo turbava. Non aveva nulla di speciale, era solo una foto fatta in vacanza, e lei non guardava nemmeno verso l’obbiettivo. Eppure, c’era qualcosa in quella foto che gli impediva di distogliere lo sguardo.

Era così preso da quell’immagine che solo molti minuti dopo ricordò che lei gli aveva inviato una richiesta di contatto. Aprì il messaggio con un certo nervosismo.

 

_Ciao. M_

 

Sherlock rimase a osservare quel semplice saluto ancora più confuso. Perché Molly avrebbe dovuto scrivergli attraverso quella stupida applicazione quando aveva la possibilità di scrivergli direttamente al suo numero di telefono?

Decise di replicare, ma solo per capire le sue intenzioni…

 

_Ciao. S_

 

_Come stai? M_

 

_Bene. Tu? S_

 

_Bene. Sono un po’ sorpresa di trovarti qui. M_

 

_È per un caso. S_

 

_Oh, certo. Avrei dovuto immaginarlo. M_

 

_E tu, invece? Quale motivo hai per essere qui? S_

 

_Curiosità. Una mia amica me ne ha parlato tanto e volevo provare… M_

 

_Molly, sai qual è il vero scopo di queste applicazioni, vero? S_

 

_Certo. E tu? M_

 

_Certo che lo so! Ma io non sono davvero interessato a fare nuove conoscenze. S_

 

_Nemmeno io lo sono. M_

 

_E allora perché sei qui? S_

 

_Per te. M_

 

_Per me? A quale scopo? S_

 

_Quando ho visto la tua foto ho deciso registrarmi in questa stupida applicazione. Ho pensato che sarebbe stato divertente. M_

 

_Molly, sto lavorando. Non c’è niente di divertente. S_

 

_E allora perché continui a rispondermi? Avresti potuto ignorarmi o congedarmi molti messaggi fa. M_

 

A quella domanda così logica, Sherlock non sapeva cosa rispondere. Era vero, avrebbe potuto chiudere quell’assurda corrispondenza virtuale subito, ma aveva indugiato con curiosità. Forse era perché la presenza di Molly in quel contesto lo aveva sorpreso, o forse era per quella foto che lo aveva profondamente turbato…

 

_Va bene, Sherlock, ho capito. In bocca al lupo con il tuo caso. M_

 

Quel messaggio lo riportò alla realtà e, prima che potesse replicare, il profilo di Molly era ormai offline.

 

Molly chiuse tutte le applicazioni del telefono, azzerò la suoneria e si mise a letto.

Aveva immaginato che Sherlock stesse lavorando a un caso, ma ora ne aveva la certezza. Era ovvio. Quale altro motivo poteva esserci per iscriversi a una chat per incontri romantici?

In realtà, ora che ne aveva la certezza, avrebbe potuto anche cancellare la propria registrazione. Era vero, non le interessava il tipo di relazione che veniva tacitamente offerta in quel tipo di applicazioni. Solo che avrebbe significato cancellare la conversazione virtuale che aveva avuto con Sherlock, e preferiva non farlo. Non ancora.

Aveva deciso di registrarsi in un momento di impulsività, esortata dalle parole di Meena e da un po’ troppo alcol in corpo. Non avrebbe mai creduto che Sherlock le potesse rispondere. Pensava che l’avrebbe ignorata… Beh, era così che era andata, alla fine. Forse all’inizio le aveva risposto, ma presto si era annoiato e aveva smesso di farlo. Non avrebbe dovuto esserne sorpresa, naturalmente.

Si diresse in cucina e accese il bollitore. In un momento di noia, riaprì l’applicazione incriminata, e riguardò la foto di Sherlock e la loro breve conversazione. Ora lui era offline.

Stava per mettere via il telefono quando una notifica la bloccò. Le era arrivato un messaggio da un altro utente. Un uomo di nome David. Stava per cancellare il messaggio e chiudere l’applicazione, ma poi si fermò. In fondo non c’era niente di male a rispondere al saluto. Magari poteva provare e vedere come andava…

Mordendosi il labbro nervosamente, cliccò sul tasto _rispondi._

 

Sherlock aveva risolto il caso in pochi giorni, fortunatamente. Grazie alle sue deduzioni, aveva sventato un’associazione criminale che sceglieva le proprie vittime grazie a delle chat di incontri. Vennero arrestati tre donne e due uomini che, con la scusa di appuntamenti intimi, si recavano a casa delle vittime e con qualche scusa accedevano al computer del malcapitato e ne installavano un virus che estrapolava tutti i loro dati sensibili. Una volta fatto questo era semplice clonare carte di credito e documenti…

Per arrivare alla soluzione aveva dovuto fingersi interessato a conoscere delle donne e ne aveva anche incontrata qualcuna, ottenendo la conferma dello scopo di quel tipo di applicazioni, se mai ne avesse avuto bisogno.

Era felice di aver concluso quella scomoda indagine e aveva già provveduto a cancellare il proprio profilo online e a disinstallare quella dannata applicazione dal suo telefono.

Non aveva più rivisto Molly dopo quella strana conversazione in quella chat e si era imposto di non pensarci. Aveva chiuso quel ricordo in una stanza del suo Mind Palace in cui metteva tutte le cose che non voleva ricordare perché troppo imbarazzanti o dolorose. Certo, era piuttosto curioso come molti di quei ricordi riguardassero Molly…

Dopo una settimana di noia in cui si era stoicamente tenuto a distanza dal Barts, alla fine aveva ceduto ed era andato in obitorio.

Lei non era lì, la trovò in mensa, che mangiava una triste imitazione di spaghetti. Nonostante quel pasto insulso avrebbe dovuto almeno rattristarla, Molly sorrideva mentre con la mano libera guardava il suo telefono.

“Molly.” Esordì lui per attirare la sua attenzione ma, sorprendentemente, invano. “ _Molly?_ ” insistette alzando la voce e finalmente ottenendo che lo sguardo della patologa si posasse su di lui.

“Oh, ciao Sherlock.” Replicò lei con una smorfia di fastidio come se l’avesse interrotta in qualcosa di importante. “Come posso aiutarti?” domandò con tono più freddo del solito.

Sherlock deglutì nervosamente. Chiaramente l’incidente della chat non era stato dimenticato dalla sua giovane amica.

“Avrei bisogno di qualche parte anatomica per degli esperimenti… Per favore.” Chiese sperando che un tono più gentile lo avrebbe fatto perdonare.

Molly, però, aveva già distolto lo sguardo, tornando a fissare il suo telefono.

“Certo, quello che vuoi.” Acconsentì rapidamente ricominciando a ignorarlo.

“Molly?” la chiamò confuso e cominciando a sentirsi irritato. “Molly!” alzò la voce quanto gli fu possibile senza attirare troppo l’attenzione.

Lei sbuffò e finalmente rialzò lo sguardo annoiato.

“Che c’è?” chiese sforzandosi di mantenere un tono neutro.

“Sarebbe educato guardarmi mentre ti parlo.”

“E sarebbe carino non disturbarmi durante la mia pausa pranzo.”

“Stai mangiando a mala pena quella colla che qui chiamano spaghetti.”

“Rimane comunque la mia pausa.”

Colto da un sospetto, Sherlock fece un rapido scatto e le prese il telefono dalla mano, portandoglielo via.

“No!” esclamò lei alzandosi in piedi con il panico negli occhi. “Ridammelo! È mio!” esclamò allungandosi per prenderlo, ma Sherlock alzò il braccio impedendoglielo.

“Lo riavrai non appena mi avrai dato ciò che ti ho chiesto.”

“Non hai il diritto…”

“Cos’hai da nascondere, Molly Hooper?”

Lei si bloccò immediatamente, mentre il suo viso si imporporava e iniziava a mordersi nervosamente il labbro inferiore.

“Sherlock…” sussurrò implorante.

Lui però non si arrese. Con uno scatto, si voltò dandole le spalle e osservò rapidamente il telefono di Molly. Quando vide di cosa si trattava, un moto di delusione esplose nel suo petto.

“ _Oh._ ” Esclamò sorpreso e sentendosi stranamente triste. “Tu… Usi ancora quella chat.” Commentò leggendo la conversazione tra Molly e un uomo di nome David.

Molly approfittò del suo stupore per raggiungere la sua mano e strappargli il telefono di dosso.

“Non credo che siano affari tuoi.” Replicò lei infastidita lasciando la mensa con rabbia.

Sherlock si guardò intorno e notò qualche sguardo curioso osservarlo. Senza dire una parola, uscì dal locale e si diede all’inseguimento di Molly.

 

Molly entrò nel laboratorio e sbatté la porta. Come osava Sherlock comportarsi così? Con quale diritto invadeva la sua privacy in quella maniera?

La porta si aprì poco dopo e fu proprio Sherlock a entrare.

“Vattene.” esclamò lei infastidita.

“Molly, non posso lasciartelo fare. Non te lo permetto.”

“Tu... Cosa?”

“Non puoi continuare a usare quella chat. E decisamente non puoi incontrare quell'uomo.”

“Non posso? Mi stai davvero dicendo cosa posso o non posso fare?”

“Molly, come puoi essere così ingenua? Quell'uomo potrebbe essere un criminale, un ladro, uno stupratore, un assassino...”

“Sherlock, incorro nelle stesse probabilità se esco con un uomo conosciuto al supermercato.”

“Questo solo perché hai un pessimo gusto negli uomini e un terribile istinto. Dopotutto sei uscita anche con Jim Moriarty...”

“Non posso credere a quello che stai dicendo! Io so badare a me stessa molto più di te! Non sono io quella che si è beccata un proiettile nel petto!”

“Questo è assolutamente irrilevante! Non è certo successo durante un appuntamento galante!”

“No, stavi solo andando a fare una finta proposta di matrimonio...” puntualizzò lei con sarcasmo. “E comunque non dovrebbe essere una tua preoccupazione con chi esco!”

“Certo che è una mia preoccupazione! Credi che lascerei che ti succedesse qualcosa di male?”

“Non lo so... Forse. Dopotutto non sono così importante nella tua vita...” rispose lei mentre il suo tono perdeva vigore, passando rapidamente dalla rabbia alla tristezza. “Sono solo una comparsa. La mia presenza per te è importante solo se posso esserti utile come patologa. E forse un giorno ci sarà qualcuno più bravo di me a rimpiazzarmi, e allora non ti servirò più neanche per quello. Quindi che cosa potrà mai importarti se esco con un uomo o con un altro?”

Lo sguardo di Sherlock si fece improvvisamente serio, mentre la fissava accigliandosi. Molly non ne era certa, ma avrebbe quasi giurato che ci fosse della delusione nei suoi occhi.

“Sai, Molly, credevo che tu, fra tutti gli altri... Lascia stare.” disse infine prima di lasciarla sola in laboratorio.

Molly rimase in mobile al centro della stanza, senza muovere un muscolo per fermarlo. Avrebbe voluto, ma sapeva che sarebbe stato inutile. Per quanto lo desiderasse, non c'era possibilità di ottenere di più da Sherlock.

 

Per quanto fosse arrabbiato e deluso dalle parole di Molly e da quanto poco sembrasse conoscerlo, non aveva intenzione di lasciarla nelle mani di un possibile assassino.

Ecco perché quella sera si era appostato fuori da casa sua in attesa di vederla uscire di casa per recarsi al suo appuntamento. L'aveva seguita silenziosamente e poi, quando era entrata in una caffetteria, era rimasto fuori a osservarla. Si era seduta vicino alla vetrata, probabilmente per avvistare immediatamente l'uomo che attendeva, ma anche se il suo sguardo si illuminava appena intravedeva un uomo in lontananza, la sua espressione diventava più triste ogni minuto che passava. A quanto pareva, quel David era in ritardo. Folle ingrato. Aveva una pallida idea di quanto fosse fortunato ad avere trovato Molly? Sherlock aveva visto che tipo di donne frequentavano quelle chat e nessuna era neanche lontanamente paragonabile a Molly. Erano stupide, volgari, superficiali, noiose... Molly era decisamente un'altra categoria. E se quel tipo avesse avuto un minimo di cervello lo avrebbe capito subito.

Nel frattempo, Molly continuava a guardare l'orologio e l telefono alternativamente. Sherlock identificò immediatamente il momento in cui lei capì che lui non si sarebbe presentato. I suoi occhi si abbassarono cupi, e la sua postura cambiò in un istante. La delusione era scritta in ogni suo gesto. Inoltre, era chiaro che stesse per mettersi a piangere. Probabilmente per evitare di dare spettacolo, Molly si alzò e iniziò a mettere il cappotto, pronta ad andarsene.

Non si rese nemmeno conto che i propri piedi avevano iniziato a muoversi. Si accorsse di aver attraversato la strada ed essere entrato nel locale solo quando si trovò faccia a faccia con lei.

“Sherlock? Cosa fai qui?”

“Quel David, è un idiota.”

Lei sbuffò, in parte triste e in parte esasperata.

“No, seriamente. “ insistette lui. “Ho conosciuto degli idioti che a mala pena erano in grado di sillabare il proprio nome, e lui è comunque peggiore di loro.”

“Non devi dire queste cose...”

“Perché? Non avrai intenzione di dargli un'altra possibilità, vero? Non a un uomo che ti tratta come se non valessi nulla.”

“Non lo so.” esclamò lei con un sospiro. “Insomma... Avrà un buon motivo per non essere qui. Forse dovrei dargli il beneficio del dubbio.”

“No che non dovresti.” insistette lui. “L'unico motivo per darti buca sarebbe essere in carcere, in ospedale o morto. E, per il suo bene, gli auguro di essere morto.”

“Per il suo bene? Perché? Cosa vorresti fargli?”

“Io niente, ma sono certo che Mycroft ha qualcuno dei suoi uomini che si annoia...”

“No, Sherlock, no.” lo implorò lei posando la mano sulla sua spalla. “Non voglio che tuo fratello sappia questa cosa. È già abbastanza umiliante così.”

“Lui non aveva il diritto di farti questo.”

“Beh, me lo sono sicuramente cercato, giusto? È risaputo che ho un pessimo istinto...”

“No, Molly, non volevo dire...”

“Sì, invece. E hai ragione. Corro sempre dietro agli uomini sbagliati...” ammise lei scuotendo la testa tristemente. “È meglio che vada a casa.” concluse uscendo dal locale.

Sherlock la seguì fuori e, prima che potesse allontanarsi, la afferrò per un braccio.

“Non è colpa tua, Molly. Niente di tutto questo è anche solo lontanamente colpa tua.”

A quelle parole che avrebbero dovuto confortarla, Molly invece scoppiò a piangere, appoggiandosi sulla sua spalla. Sherlock la strinse a sé, cullandola.

Involontariamente, il suo cervello registrò il suo profumo, il suo calore, la morbidezza della sua pelle e dei suoi capelli. E, quando lei finalmente alzò lo sguardo verso di lui, memorizzò anche la profondità dei suoi occhi, le sue labbra rosee e il suo respiro caldo contro il proprio.

Per la seconda volta quella sera, Sherlock non fu padrone dei movimenti del suo corpo. Non riuscì a impedire alle proprie mani di raggiungere il suo viso, asciugarle gli occhi e sollevarle il mento. Né fu capace di fermarsi quando si chinò verso e le sue labbra incontrarono quelle di lei. Tanto meno poté evitare di esplorare la sua bocca con passione.

Solo quando il bacio si interruppe, Sherlock razionalizzò quello che era appena successo. Aveva appena baciato Molly Hooper. E, cosa più importante, voleva farlo ancora.

Non era stato come i finti baci che dava a Janine. Questa volta aveva sentito il suo battito accelerare, la pelle accaldarsi e dei brividi percorrerla. Non lo aveva mai capito sino a quel momento, ma il suo corpo desiderava Molly. In maniera devastante e assoluta. Non erano solo le loro menti ad essere affini, dunque. Perché non lo aveva mai capito sino a quel momento?

“Sherlock...” iniziò lei ma lui la interruppe, baciandola ancora sino a lasciarla ancora senza fiato.

“Andiamo. Ne parleremo a casa.” disse infine lui prendendola per mano e guidandola verso un taxi.

 

Svegliarsi tra le braccia di Sherlock era allo stesso tempo strano ed esaltante. Ancora non sapeva cosa dire in merito a quello che era appena successo.

Non avrebbe mai creduto che lui potesse davvero baciarla. Né che avrebbe mai potuto portarla a Baker Street e continuare per tutta la notte. Istintivamente si portò la mano alle labbra, erano ancora rosse e gonfie dai suoi baci, eppure ne avrebbe voluto ancora e ancora.

Sherlock non aveva usato molte parole, la sera prima. Le aveva detto semplicemente che le cose ora sarebbero cambiate.

“Non posso lasciarti, Molly. Non ora che ho capito che sei mia. Non ora che io voglio essere tuo.” aveva aggiunto tra un bacio e l'altro.

Molly non aveva saputo cosa replicare. Aveva desiderato questo per tanto tempo e ora che le capitava era senza parole.

Rotolò su un fianco, posizionandosi di fronte al viso di lui addormentato. Istintivamente, alzò una mano per accarezzare il suo viso, ma si fermò a un centimetro dalla sua guancia. Nonostante la notte passata insieme, ancora non sentiva di avere il diritto di prendersi certe libertà. Come se il tempo passato insieme non fosse davvero reale e lui potesse scacciarla da un momento all'altro. Era ancora immersa in quelle irrazionali paure quando lui aprì gli occhi e le sorrise.

“Buongiorno.” esordì stringendola a sé e baciandole le labbra dolcemente. “Oggi non lavori, vero?”

“No, in effetti.” ammise lei con un sorriso imbarazzato mentre pensava alla prospettiva di rimanere per tutto il giorno in quel letto con Sherlock.

“Bene, allora non c'è tempo da perdere.” disse invece lui allontanandosi all'improvviso da lei e alzandosi in piedi alla ricerca dei propri vestiti.

“Come? Tempo da perdere per cosa?”

“Per sposarci.” replicò lui con semplicità. “Sono certo che Mycroft può procurarci tutti i documenti in qualche ora e saremo sposati prima dell'ora del tea.”

Molly si alzò a sedere di scatto, tanto sorpresa da non riuscire a respirare.

“Sp-Sposarci?” balbettò quando riuscì nuovamente a dire qualcosa.

“Certo, sposarci.”

“Ma... Così? Subito? Insomma... Non è un po' affrettato?”

Lui si avvicinò a lei, sedendosi nel letto, e le prese il viso fra le mani attirandola a sé in un bacio caldo e appassionato.

“Molly Hooper, non ho intenzione di lasciar passare un altro giorno senza che tu sia mia.”

“Io sono già tua... Solo, non capisco questa fretta...”

“Fretta? Ci conosciamo da quanto? Dieci anni?”

“Sì, ma... Insomma, siamo stati a mala pena colleghi per tanto tempo, solo da un paio d'anni siamo amici... E solo da stanotte siamo qualcosa di più.”

“Molly, noi siamo sempre stati qualcosa di più, anche se non sempre ho avuto il coraggio di ammetterlo.”

“Quindi vuoi farlo davvero? Vuoi davvero sposarmi?”

“Certo. Non ho intenzione di perderti.” replicò lui accarezzandole il viso.

“Allora tu... Tu... Tu mi ami?”

Lui sorrise con uno sbuffo divertito prima di baciarla ancora.

“Ti ho sempre amato, Molly. Ho solo fatto la strada più lunga per arrivare da te.”

Molly si morse il labbro nervosamente mentre cercava di trattenere le lacrime che le pizzicavano gli occhi.

Lui l'amava, l'amava davvero. E voleva sposarla. Sarebbe diventata davvero sua moglie?

“Allora, ora sei convinta che dovremmo sposarci subito?”

“Ma come faremo con i vestiti, gli anelli, i testimoni, invitati... Le nostre famiglie! Dobbiamo avvisarle!”

“John e Mary saranno lieti di farci da testimoni. E sono certo che Mycroft e la sua assistente saranno lieti di occuparsi tutto il resto.” spiegò lui con aria sicura. “L'importante è che tu dica sì.”

Molly sorrise e lo abbracciò con forza, affondando il viso nella sua spalla per nascondere le lacrime che non riusciva a trattenere.

“Sì, sì, sì...” ripeté felice come non si era mai sentita.

Non avrebbe mai creduto che un giorno avrebbe davvero potuto essere la moglie di Sherlock Holmes, ma era davvero contenta di essersi sbagliata.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	49. Only For You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!
> 
> Eccomi, prostrata ai vostri piedi chiedendo perdono per il ritardo osceno con cui pubblico.
> 
> Il lungo week end dell’Immacolata è stato più impegnativo del previsto e mi sono anche influenzata (di nuovo). Ma non mi ero dimenticata del mio impegno settimanale… E infatti eccolo qui. 
> 
> L’intento era un capitolo divertente all’inizio, molto hot in seguito e fluff per il finale. Mi direte voi se ho raggiunto l’obbiettivo. Spero vi piaccia.
> 
> Buona lettura.
> 
>  

 

**Only for you**

 

Molly non era al Barts. Al suo posto c’era un dottore di mezza età con un impedimento linguistico che gli spiegava che la Dottoressa Hooper aveva comunicato che sarebbe stata assente per qualche giorno per problemi familiari.

Sherlock si era accigliato a quella notizia. Quali problemi familiari poteva avere Molly? Per quanto ne sapeva, la sua unica parente in vita era sua madre. Forse non stava bene? O forse c’era qualche altro motivo, magari ancora più preoccupante?

Senza esitare, spinto dalla preoccupazione, era uscito dall’obitorio del Barts e aveva preso il telefono chiamando immediatamente l’amica. Dopo un numero elevato di squilli, finalmente lei aveva risposto.

“ _Sherr-lock_.” Aveva esordito con una strana voce strascicata. “Che cosa posso fare per te?” aveva chiesto con il tono tipico di chi aveva assunto una dose elevata di alcol.

“Molly, sei ubriaca?” aveva domandato accigliandosi.

“No, no, noooo…” negò lei. “Sto solo festeggiando la fine di un’altra relazione…” aveva spiegato con sarcasmo.

Sherlock si concentrò per un secondo sul rumore di sottofondo, voci e risate di molte persone.

“Dove sei? Ti riporto a casa.”

“Oh, no. Ho intenzione di rimanere qui con il mio amico _Jack Daniel’s_ sino a perdere i sensi…” aveva replicato lei confermando le sue deduzioni.

“E io non te lo impedirò, ma quando succederà qualcuno dovrà pur riportarti a casa.” Le assicurò con tono conciliante.

Lei rimase qualche secondo in silenzio, valutando la sua proposta, e infine cedette, comunicandogli il nome del pub in cui si trovava.

Sherlock non esitò e salì sul primo taxi disponibile.

 

Molly era seduta in un tavolo d’angolo, con davanti una bottiglia di whisky vuota per metà e con un bicchiere in mano da cui sorseggiava il liquore ambrato. Aveva l’aria triste e i suoi occhi erano lucidi sia per l’alcol ingerito sia perché sembrava voler piangere da un momento all’altro.

Sherlock la raggiunse e si sedette di fronte a lei, guardandola con aspettativa.

“Oh, Sherlock Holmes. L’uomo che non deve chiedere mai. L’uomo che può avere ogni donna desideri, ma che non ne vuole nessuna. L’uomo che è sposato con il suo lavoro.” Lo cantilenò lei con una risata.

“Molly, cosa è successo?”

“Niente di nuovo sul fronte. Io, Molly Hooper, sono destinata a rimanere sola. Per sempre.”

“Questo non è vero.”

“Oh, sì, invece.” Obbiettò lei svuotando il bicchiere e iniziando a versarsi dell’altro liquore. “Jamie mi ha lasciato. Ed è solo l’ultimo di una lunga lista di uomini per i quali ho fatto di tutto per essere perfetta e che invece mi hanno buttato via come uno straccio vecchio… Chiaramente devo smettere di provarci.”

“Sono degli idioti.”

“No, io sono l’idiota. Non avrei dovuto cercare di compiacerli. Insomma, a che scopo farlo? Tanto finisce sempre allo stesso modo… Eppure non riesco a farne a meno. Ho questo terribile istinto di fare qualunque cosa gli altri desiderino, per farli felici. Ho decisamente qualcosa che non va…”

“No, Molly, tu sei una persona generosa e altruista e se loro non lo capiscono non è colpa tua.”

“Non hai idea di cosa ho sopportato… Di cosa ho fatto per renderli felici…”

“Sì, suppongo che…”

“Ti ricordi Tom?” chiese lei interrompendolo. “Dovevamo sposarci e io mi sentivo un po’ in colpa perché avevo dei dubbi… E allora cercavo di accontentarlo il più possibile. A letto, intendo.”

“ _Oh_.” Esclamò Sherlock temendo la strada che quella conversazione stava prendendo. “Non…”

“E, dopo tutti i miei sforzi, credi che lui abbia mai cercato di ricambiare?” chiese lei alzando il bicchiere in aria e facendo volare sul tavolo alcune gocce di liquore. “No, no, no. quello che contava era solo e sempre il suo piacere. E io volevo vederlo felice…  E speravo che accontentandolo forse anche lui avrebbe cercato di rendermi felice.”

Sherlock rimase a osservarla senza commentare, temendo di dire la cosa sbagliata, visto l’argomento delicato in questione.

“Sherlock, sto parlando di sesso orale.” Specificò lei fugando ogni suoi dubbio.

“Avevo intuito…”

“Non sarebbe almeno cortese ricambiare?”

“Ecco…”

“E Jamie non era da meno. Il mio piacere non era nemmeno in discussione. Se arrivava era solo un…   _fortunato incidente di percorso_.”

“Forse Mary sarebbe più adatta di me ad ascoltare le tue confidenze in merito.”

“E non era neanche così dotato, se devo essere sincera.” Aggiunse lei ignorando il suo commento imbarazzato. “La prima volta che l’ho visto gli ho quasi riso in faccia…” aggiunse ridendo.

“Molly…”

“Insomma, cosa c’è di sbagliato in me? Perché non posso incontrare un vero uomo? Uno che mi desideri e che sappia dove mettere le mani… _E magari anche la bocca_. Uno che sappia farmi dimenticare anche come mi chiamo…” 

“Credo che tu abbia bevuto a sufficienza, Molly…”

“Sono seria, Sherlock. Sono io che attiro solo casi umani? O è perché non esistono più veri uomini là fuori? Nessuno che sappia come far davvero godere una donna?”

Sherlock non sapeva più come fermare quel fiume di parole, né come rispondere a quella domanda così scomoda e al suo sguardo inquisitore. Nel frattempo, alcuni curiosi avevano sentito ciò che diceva Molly e li guardavano ridendo.

“Credo sia meglio andare, Molly.” Decise infine alzandosi in piedi , raccogliendo le cose di Molly e afferrandola per un braccio per trascinarla con sé. 

“No, Sherlock…”

“Continueremo questa conversazione dove non daremo spettacolo.”  Replicò lui portandola in strada e chiamando un taxi.

Erano seduti in macchina quando Molly ricominciò il suo delirio di lamentele.

“Non chiedo tanto, in fondo. Voglio solo qualcuno che ricambi quello che io sono disposta a dare… Perché io sono davvero disposta a dare molto. Emotivamente e sessualmente, ma sembra che a nessuno importi…”

“Forse devi solo sviluppare un metodo di selezione degli uomini più sofisticato.”

“Tu credi?” domandò lei con aria scettica.

“Certo. Devi ignorare il genere di uomo che hai frequentato sino ad ora. Tu hai bisogno di un uomo che ti veneri, che baci la terra nella quale cammini. Uno che deve avere come priorità renderti felice. E dovrebbe essere lui a implorare per averti. Dovrebbe pregare per guadagnarsi i tuoi favori e trattarti come una Dea.”

“Certo.” replicò lei ridendo e appoggiando la testa sulla sua spalla. “E questo genere di uomo esiste anche nella realtà o solo nei romanzi rosa? O magari si sono estinti, se mai sono esistiti.”

“Io sono certo che ne troverai uno.”

Molly rise e si strinse al suo braccio, come se fosse un peluche.

“E tu come sei? Sei come uno di questi uomini? Una creatura mitologica di cui nessuno ha le prove della sua esistenza?” chiese lei ridendo.

“Potrei.”

Molly alzò la testa all'improvviso guardandolo con curiosità.

“E da cosa dipenderebbe questa possibilità?”

“Da te.”

Lei si raddrizzò del tutto sul sedile e lo guardò accigliata con aria confusa.

“Da me? Perché?”

“Se me lo chiedessi, non potrei mai negartelo.”

“E lo faresti per quale ragione? Pietà? Una qualche forma di gratitudine?”

“NO!” esclamò lui offeso.

“E allora...”

“Per renderti felice. Perché tu meriti un uomo che ti faccia sentire speciale, perché lo sei. E io lo farei, se tu lo volessi...”

Sherlock si rese conto di che cosa aveva ammesso solo in quel momento. Avrebbe voluto rimangiarsi la frase, ma ormai era tardi. Era decisamente troppo abituato a parlare da solo e il risultato era che non riusciva a trattenersi dall'esternare i propri pensieri, anche nei momenti meno opportuni. 

E, mentre era solo in compagnia di Molly, per la quale da qualche tempo aveva sviluppato dei sentimenti complessi e profondi, rivelare i suoi pensieri poteva essere disastroso.

Forse lei non l'aveva notato. O forse era troppo ubriaca per aver capito...

“Quindi tu... Se io volessi...”

Naturalmente aveva capito, ma forse il giorno dopo lo avrebbe dimenticato, dato che era ubriaca. O almeno lo sperava...

“Molly, non...” provò a cambiare argomento, ma lei gli si buttò fra le braccia e lo baciò con trasporto, attirandolo verso di sé.

Sherlock pensò per un secondo di opporsi, ma le labbra di Molly erano così morbide e il suo corpo così caldo e, prima che se ne rendesse conto, stava ricambiando il bacio con altrettanta passione.

“Amico, siamo arrivati.” 

La voce del tassista lo riportò alla realtà. Staccandosi leggermente da Molly, prese dei soldi dalla tasca del cappotto e glieli passò, mentre l'uomo ridacchiava.

Trascinò Molly fuori dall'auto e lei ricominciò a baciarlo non appena le fu possibile. Sherlock le cinse la vita, attirandola a sé, assaporandola con entusiasmo, sino a che non si rese conto che lei tremava di freddo.

“Vieni, entriamo in casa.” la invitò circondandola con le braccia mentre entravano nel palazzo.

Appena giunti nell'appartamento, Molly si tolse il cappotto e si ributtò fra le sue braccia, circondandogli il viso con le mani e ricominciando a baciarlo.

“Molly, aspetta... Insomma... Hai bevuto parecchio.”

“Sherlock, se vuoi davvero rendermi felice, questo è il momento giusto.” insistette lei con un sorriso malizioso.

Sherlock sospirò. Avrebbe dovuto davvero andarsene. Non avrebbe dovuto approfittare di quel momento di debolezza di Molly, ma la verità era che il suo corpo non avrebbe avuto la forza di allontanarsi da lei.

Lei non attese una risposta. Prese le sue mani e lo trascinò letteralmente con sé, sino a che non finirono entrambi sopra il suo letto.

Ormai anche le ultime briciole di buonsenso lo avevano abbandonato e non si trattenne più. Aiutò Molly a togliersi i vestiti sino a che non fu splendidamente nuda sotto di sé.

“Oh, Cielo, sei bellissima...” esclamò baciandole il viso e scendendo sul suo collo e la sua nuca, mordendole delicatamente l'orecchio.

Molly gemette, mentre le sue mani raggiungevano la sua camicia, iniziando a sbottonarla, ma lui la fermò.

“No, Molly. Stanotte è per te, ricordi? Lasciati che ti veneri...” replicò lui accarezzandole il collo con le labbra.

Scivolò sino alla sua carotide dove poteva sentire le sue pulsazioni, mordendo leggermente la sua pelle, mentre con le mani iniziava a massaggiare i suoi seni, così tondi e perfetti. I suoi capezzoli erano turgidi come perle mentre li solleticava con il pollice. Molly si inarcò contro di lui gemendo quando ne prese uno fra le labbra, iniziando a succhiarlo. Le mani di lei afferrarono i suoi capelli con forza, trattenendolo contro di sé. Quando passò all'altro, lasciò scivolare la mano fra le sue cosce, trovando la sua fessura calda e bagnata. Mentre la mordeva delicatamente inserì un dito dentro di lei e poi un altro, muovendoli sino a che lei non iniziò a ripetere il suo nome come in una preghiera.

Il corpo di lei tremava, irrigidendosi, emanando un calore travolgente.  Sherlock stava dando fondo a tutto il suo autocontrollo per non affrettare le cose. Le aveva promesso che quella notte sarebbe stata per lei e sicuramente evitare di togliersi i vestiti lo aiutava a mantenere la lucidità.

Quando Molly iniziò a conficcargli le unghie nelle spalle, scese verso il basso, baciandole il ventre, sino a raggiungere il suo sesso caldo e umido. Lo baciò e lo succhiò avidamente, assaporando il suo sapore dolce, mentre Molly iniziò a urlare versi di incitamento. Riusciva a percepire gli spasmi dei suoi muscoli e, quando fu certo che fosse al limite, concentrò le sue attenzioni sul suo clitoride, mentre con le dita continuava a solleticare la sua fessura. Non ci volle molto perché il corpo di Molly reagisse, i suoi fianchi iniziarono a muoversi ritmicamente e il suo corpo si irrigidì completamente quando lanciò un urlo gutturale liberatorio. Dopo di ciò lei si acquietò, ancora stordita dal piacere appena provato, ma Sherlock non smise di baciare il suo sesso. Senza darle tregua, la riportò rapidamente a un altro orgasmo e poi a un altro ancora.

Avrebbe potuto continuare così tutta la notte, se lei non lo avesse fermato. Le mani di lei avevano circondato la sua testa, costringendolo a guardarla.

“Ora, basta, Sherlock.” Disse lei con voce ancora roca per il piacere provato. “Ora voglio te.”

Sherlock deglutì nervosamente. Anche lui la voleva, da star male, ma non sapeva se era davvero pronto a lasciarsi andare sino al punto di non ritorno.

Lei lo attirò verso di sé, costringendolo a stendersi sopra il suo corpo nudo, e si strusciò contro l’ingombrante erezione che aveva tra le gambe.

“Spogliati, Sherlock…” gli ordinò lei baciandogli il collo e iniziando a sbottonargli la camicia. “Voglio toccarti.”

“Sei sicura? Non riderai di me?”

“No… Mai.”

Lui annuì e si alzò in piedi, spogliandosi il più rapidamente possibile, ma cercando di non sembrare troppo impaziente. Lei rimase stesa nel letto, sorreggendosi con il gomito, guardandolo con aspettativa. Un sorriso malizioso salì sulle sue belle labbra quando iniziò a togliersi i pantaloni. Era nervoso all’idea che lei potesse non gradire la vista del suo corpo nudo… A quel punto non sapeva se avrebbe potuto sopportarlo.

Quando si tolse anche i boxer, però, lo sguardo di lei non mostrava disappunto, tutt’altro. Con un sorriso invitante, piegò il dito indice verso di sé, invitandolo a raggiungerla sul letto.

Lui non esitò ulteriormente.

Molly lo accolse fra le braccia, circondandogli la vita con le sue cosce tornite, e iniziò a baciarlo mentre muoveva il bacino per sfregarlo contro il suo sesso.

Sherlock non riusciva più a pensare per l’eccesso di stimoli che il suo corpo riceveva. Desiderava entrare dentro di lei, ma allo stesso tempo c’era ancora un briciolo di ragione che gli ricordava che non doveva pensare a se stesso, ma a lei. Percependo la sua esitazione, Molly infilò una mano fra i loro corpi e afferrò il suo membro duro guidandolo verso la propria umida fessura.  Quando sentì il suo calore incandescente avvolgere la sua punta dolorante, ogni pensiero svanì. Ciò che rimase fu solo istinto.

Entrò in lei con una spinta e poi si fermò, godendo della sensazione di calore che lo avvolgeva.  Il corpo di Molly era una guaina perfetta e avrebbe potuto restare dentro di lei in eterno. Una piccola parte di lui gli ricordò che non doveva lasciarsi andare o avrebbe superato il limite della dipendenza. Molly Hooper poteva essere una pericolosa e deliziosa droga per lui, e se non fosse stato attento sarebbe stato difficile lasciare il suo corpo così invitante anche solo per un secondo…

_Ma chi voleva prendere in giro?_ Il limite era stato già superato. Non avrebbe potuto tirarsi indietro dal primo momento in cui le loro labbra si erano sfiorate. E ora… Ora niente aveva più importanza.

Tutto quello che contava era la sensazione meravigliosa che provava mentre si muoveva lentamente dentro di lei, le sue pareti strette che lo avvolgevano e l’eccitante frizione dei loro corpi uniti in quella danza ritmica.

Sorreggendosi sulle braccia, aumentò progressivamente il ritmo seguendo le indicazioni di Molly. Dovette usare ogni briciola di autocontrollo per fermarsi quando lei gli chiese di farlo, anche se sul momento non sapeva il perché. Fortunatamente, però, lei voleva solo cambiare posizione.  Rotolando sopra di lui, prese il controllo della situazione e iniziò a cavalcarlo con foga. 

Se aveva pensato poco prima di non avere più speranze di evitare di perdere completamente la testa per lei, ora ne aveva la conferma mentre il sinuoso corpo di Molly si muoveva ritmicamente sopra il suo. Il suo piccolo seno perfetto saltellava a ogni spinta e non riuscì a resistere al desiderio di toccarlo. Sollevandosi leggermente, raggiunse uno dei suoi seni con la bocca, baciandolo, succhiandolo e mordicchiandolo, mentre massaggiava l’altro con la mano. Molly gemette in approvazione e gli circondò le spalle con le braccia mentre continuava a muoversi sempre più rapidamente.

Le unghie di lei si conficcarono nella sua pelle quando la sentì urlare di piacere dando le ultime due spinte. Sherlock rotolò nuovamente sopra di lei, ormai priva di forze per gli echi del piacere, e riprese a muoversi ancora. Lei sorrise e gli circondò il viso con le mani, baciandolo appassionatamente, mentre anche lui raggiungeva l’agognato orgasmo.

Rimasero immobili e ansanti per dei minuti interi, mentre i loro corpi caldi erano inondati dalla sensazione di rilassatezza tipica dopo il sesso.

Molly fu la prima a muoversi, raggomitolandosi contro di lui e posandogli il mento sulla spalla.

“Grazie.” Disse semplicemente prima di baciargli le labbra delicatamente. “Non ho mai provato niente di simile.”

“Neanche io, Molly.” Replicò lui con un sorriso. “Niente a questo mondo poteva prepararmi a quello che abbiamo condiviso… _E a te_.”

“Resterai con me, Sherlock?” chiese lei con aria speranzosa. “Stanotte.”

Lui le cinse la vita e la attirò a sé, coccolandola, affondando il viso nel suo collo e baciandolo con dolcezza.

“Resterò con te per tutto il tempo che lo vorrai, Molly Hooper.” Promise con sincerità, mentre Molly cominciava ad addormentarsi con un’espressione felice in volto.


	50. Bath

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!
> 
> Rieccomi, e questa volta con un ritardo meno grave! XD (In realtà speravo di pubblicare questo capitolo ieri, ma la connessione non collaborava.)
> 
> Piccola shot più fluffosa che hot, ma spero vi piaccia. Anche questa è ispirata a un episodio di _Friends_ ma ovviamente ho cambiato qualcosa...
> 
> Spero vi piaccia.
> 
> Buona lettura.

 

 

 

**Bath**

 

 

Sherlock era disteso sul divano, con gli occhi chiusi e le mani unite davanti al mento, nella sua tipica posa di riflessione. Non aveva nessun caso in quel momento, ne aveva appena risolto uno su dei trafficanti d’organi russi, e si stava godendo un meritato pomeriggio di riposo, approfittandone per riordinare il suo Mind Palace.

A distrarlo fu un profumo di fiori, fresco e intenso, che si avvicinava diventando impossibile da ignorare. I piccoli passi sul pavimento che udì qualche secondo dopo lo costrinsero ad aprire gli occhi.

Molly lo aveva raggiunto, sedendosi nel lato opposto del divano, con indosso la sua vestaglia preferita e con l’aria di essere incredibilmente rilassata. Un ampio sorriso adornava il suo volto e i suoi occhi sembravano faticare a stare aperti. I suoi movimenti erano lenti e sonnacchiosi.

“Hai assunto qualche droga?” le chiese pur sapendo che non era possibile.

“Ho solo fatto un lungo bagno rilassante.” Rispose lei ridendo. “Dovresti provare anche tu. Scaccerebbe via ogni tensione.”

“Sono le quattro del pomeriggio e sono in pigiama e vestaglia disteso sul divano. Quanto credi che possa essere teso?”

“Dovresti provare.”

“Non sono uno da bagno. Non mi rilassa affatto. In fondo, stai solo a mollo nella tua sporcizia…”

“Quanto credi che io sia sporca, esattamente?” obbiettò lei con tono offeso. “Io mi lavo ogni giorno.”

“Capisci cosa voglio dire…”

“Però hai fatto il bagno con me, qualche volta.”

“Solo perché mi piace vedere la mia ragazza nuda.”

Molly rise e poi si mise a carponi, risalendo il corpo di Sherlock, sino a distendersi completamente sopra di lui, con le braccia piegate sul suo petto e il mento appoggiato sopra.

In quella posizione poteva guardarla comodamente negli occhi e, allo stesso tempo, sbirciare attraverso la sua vestaglia e adocchiare i suoi seni nudi.

“Magari la prossima volta potresti farmi compagnia e ti farei scoprire tutti i pregi di un buon bagno.”

“Non rifiuto mai di stare nudo insieme a te, ma preferirei farlo altrove. Magari sul terrazzo…”

“Devi smetterla con questa ossessione!” lo rimproverò lei ridendo. “Non succederà, rassegnati.”

“Potremmo almeno discuterne?”

“E va bene, se accetti di provare a fare il bagno, ne discuteremo.”

“In questo caso sono pronto a provare anche ora.” Acconsentì lui baciandola sulle labbra e sollevandola fra le braccia in modo da potersi alzare e raggiungere la stanza da bagno.

 

Molly chiuse l’acqua e provò a infilare una mano nella vasca per testarne la temperatura. Era perfetta, calda ma non troppo. Versò i sali da bagno nell’acqua e iniziarono immediatamente a sciogliersi creando delle bollicine effervescenti.

“Sherlock, è pronto.” Chiamò posizionando un asciugamano asciutto da un lato della vasca in modo che potesse poggiare la testa.

“Non sono molto convinto… Tutte quelle bolle…”

“Fai il bravo e avrai questa.” Propose lei prendendo l’oggetto che aveva nascosto tra gli asciugamani sino a quel momento.

Lui sorrise e si avvicinò a lei, circondandole la vita con affetto.

“Mi hai comprato una nave pirata?” domandò guardando il giocattolo che lei gli tendeva. “Non sono più un bambino.”

“Lo so, ma ho creduto che sarebbe stato divertente… Se però non la vuoi, posso…”

“Non ho detto che non la voglio.” Negò lui portandogliela via immediatamente.

“Allora, forza, entra nella vasca. Non te ne pentirai.”

Sherlock obbedì e dopo qualche secondo era perfettamente disteso, con la schiuma che gli arrivava sino al mento , la testa reclinata all’indietro e gli occhi chiusi.

Molly non disse una parola e accese delle candele profumate nella stanza, spegnendo poi la luce. Come tocco finale, premette il tasto play del suo iPod e nella stanza si diffuse della musica classica.

“Questo è un colpo basso, Molly Hooper.” La rimproverò lui con un sorriso, pur non aprendo gli occhi.

“Ammetterai che è piacevole, vero?”

“Non è spiacevole.” Rispose lui pur non volendo ammettere di avere torto. “Ma sarebbe più piacevole se ci fossi anche tu in questa vasca.”

“Oh, no. Io l’ho già fatto. Inoltre, credo che sia meglio che tu assapori questa esperienza per conto tuo per questa volta…”

“Ricordati che mi hai promesso che discuteremo sul fare sesso in terrazza.”

“Certo, ne discuteremo…” concordò lei mentre si dirigeva alla porta del bagno e usciva dalla stanza. “Ma so già come si concluderà quella discussione.” Aggiunse ridacchiando fra sé mentre andava in cucina a preparare il tea.

Quando rientrò in bagno dieci minuti dopo, Sherlock era ancora steso nella vasca, con gli occhi chiusi e un’aria rilassata come non mai.

“Come ti senti?”

“ _Oh. Mio. Dio_.” Replicò lui con voce impastata come se fosse sul punto di addormentarsi.

“Te l’avevo detto che ti sarebbe piaciuto.”

“Non penso che sarò mai più in grado di uscire da questa vasca.”

“Sì che lo sarai. In cucina ti aspetta il tea con i tuoi biscotti preferiti…”

“Quelli al limone?”

“Sì, proprio quelli.”

“Mi stai viziando.”

Molly rise mentre usciva nuovamente dal bagno.

“Tutto pur di tenerti lontano dalla terrazza…” mormorò fra sé mentre lo lasciava solo.

 

*

 

Molly era rientrata a casa e si stava togliendo il cappotto quando sentì la voce di Sherlock che la chiamava dal bagno. Accigliandosi incuriosita, raggiunse la stanza e aprì la porta. Con sua sorpresa. Sherlock era immerso nella vasca ma non sembrava soddisfatto.

“Qualcosa non va?” gli chiese cercando di non ridere.

“Ho preparato il bagno come hai fatto tu ma… Non è la stessa cosa.”

“L’acqua era ben calda?”

“Sì, credo… I sali non si sono sciolti e ora sono finiti in… punti impensabili.”

Non riuscì a trattenersi dal ridere e lo raggiunse, sedendosi nel bordo della vasca accanto a lui. Inserì una mano nell’acqua e, come immaginava, non era abbastanza calda. Senza attendere oltre, tolse il tappo e aprì il rubinetto dell’acqua calda. Quando fu vuota per metà, rimise il tappo e lasciò che si riempisse di nuovo con l’acqua calda.

“Ora andrà meglio, vedrai.” Lo rassicurò prima di dargli un affettuoso bacio sulla guancia.

Quello che non aveva previsto, però, era che lui la afferrasse con forza e la trascinasse con sé all’interno della vasca, con ancora tutti i vestiti addosso.

“Cosa diavolo ti è venuto in mente?” chiese lei senza fiato per lo shock.

“Oggi preferisco fare il bagno con te.” rispose lui baciandola con passione mentre iniziava a sfilarle i vestiti.

 

Sherlock era appena entrato in casa quando Molly lo raggiunse e gli circondò il collo con le braccia, baciandolo con dolcezza.

“Stai andando a fare il bagno?” chiese lui notando che non indossava nulla sotto la vestaglia.

“Sì, sto solo andando a prendere qualcosa da leggere.” Confermò lei dirigendosi in camera da letto.

Senza pensarci due volte, Sherlock raggiunse la stanza da bagno e si tolse i vestiti rapidamente, infilandosi nella vasca. L’acqua era della temperatura perfetta e l’effervescenza dei sali era meravigliosa…

“Sherlock!” lo chiamò irritata Molly non appena lo vide. “Questo è il mio bagno!”

“Chi tardi arriva…”

“Ah sì? D’accordo, ma sappi che questo è un bagno da ragazza, non da pirata!” replicò lei portandogli via la nave che galleggiava fra le bolle.

“La cosa non ti tange quando ti rilassi fra le bolle…” replicò lui con gli occhi chiusi e un sospiro soddisfatto.

Molly replicò con un’imprecazione, ma non si arrese e si infilò dentro la vasca, con la testa poggiata dall’altro lato.

Sherlock aprì gli occhi e la guardò con curiosità. Il fatto che lei fosse dentro l’acqua con lui lo rendeva improvvisamente molto meno rilassato.

“Perché non vieni da questo lato?” domandò desiderando improvvisamente averla vicino.

“Perché voglio rilassarmi e leggere. È per questo che ho preparato il bagno, prima che me lo rovinassi.”

“Rovinassi?”

“Questo era il mio bagno. Se ne vuoi uno tuo te lo preparo, ma non devi rubare il mio!”

“Sei arrabbiata?”

“Certo che lo sono. E ora lasciami finire il mio libro.”

Sherlock si morse le labbra nervosamente. Non era sua intenzione far arrabbiare Molly, ma forse poteva rimediare e rendere la cosa piacevole…

Senza pensarci troppo, si tirò su e raggiunse Molly da suo lato, stendendosi sopra di lei  e infilandosi fra le sue calde cosce.

“Mi dispiace, non succederà più.” Le sussurrò all’orecchio baciandoglielo.

Lei però continuava a ignorarlo, voltando il capo dalla parte opposta per continuare a leggere il suo libro.

“Mi farò perdonare.” Aggiunse mentre con la mano iniziava a massaggiarle il seno  dolcemente. “Farò tutto quello che mi chiederai…”

“Potresti lasciare la vasca tutta per me.” Replicò lei con tono freddo continuando a non guardarlo in viso.

“O potrei sfruttare l’occasione per compiacerti…” obbiettò lui mentre la mano scendeva dentro l’acqua e si infilava tra le cosce di lei, raggiungendo il suo sesso.

Fu certo di aver vinto la battaglia quando dalle labbra di Molly emerse un gemito soffocato.

Senza attendere altro, le portò via il libro dalle mani, posandolo a terra e poi la attirò a sé in un bacio appassionato e incandescente a cui Molly reagì immediatamente senza esitare. Gli circondò il collo con le braccia ricambiando, mentre gli avvolgeva i fianchi con le gambe.

Sherlock si avvicinò e, senza smettere di baciarla e accarezzarla, scivolò dentro di lei. Molly sussurrò il suo nome, affondandogli le mani fra i capelli, e iniziò a muoversi in sincrono con lui. L'acqua iniziò a creare delle piccole onde intorno a loro a causa dei loro movimenti sempre più rapidi e intensi, sino a che entrambi non raggiunsero l'apice gemendo di piacere.

“Questo è sleale, Sherlock Holmes.” esclamò Molly con un sorriso quando ritrovò il fiato.

“Però ora mi hai perdonato, vero?”

“Certo, ma mi devi comunque un bagno.”

“Promesso.” replicò lui baciandola ancora.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *L'episodio di Friends a cui mi riferisco, e in particolare il pezzo sul bagno, è questo:
> 
> <https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eilnKyutd74>
> 
>  


	51. A Merry Sherlock Christmas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  
> 
> Hello!  
> 
> 
>  
> 
> Eccoci qua, con un nuovo capitolo in tema con il periodo. Un modo di augurarvi Buone Feste, naturalmente.  
> 
> 
>  
> 
> Questa shot è un tantino “Sherlock-centrica” perché, oltre ad essere vista dal POV di Sherlock, è anche piuttosto introspettiva. Spero vi piaccia.  
> 
> 
>  
> 
> Buona lettura.  
> 
> 
>  

 

**Merry Sherlock Christmas**

 

 

Le feste non sono mai facili. Soprattutto per chi non ne comprende lo scopo.

Decorazioni, auguri, regali, luci, troppo cibo, troppo alcol, canti e maglioni ridicoli. Sherlock non ne aveva mai compreso il senso. Sin da quando era bambino aveva sempre osservato con diffidenza chi ostentava un eccessivo entusiasmo per il Natale. Lo trovava ridicolo.

Da adulto si era ben guardato dall'avvicinarsi a ogni festeggiamento, almeno per quanto fosse possibile. Quando aveva conosciuto John, però, molte cose erano cambiate. Il suo coinquilino e migliore amico amava le tradizioni natalizie e lo aveva sempre coinvolto nelle sue iniziative, spalleggiato dalla loro padrona di casa. Su loro insistenza aveva acconsentito alle decorazioni nell'appartamento e ad organizzare un party natalizio.

John ci teneva che lui facesse amicizie e fosse socievole con i loro amici e con la sua ragazza dell’epoca. Naturalmente Sherlock aveva deluso le sue aspettative su tutta la linea. E, soprattutto, si era reso ridicolo.

Uno dei suoi più vividi ricordi natalizi sarebbe sempre stato il viso di Molly Hooper che lo guardava come un cerbiatto impaurito mentre lui le vomitava addosso le sue cattiverie. Anche se si era scusato quando si era reso conto del suo errore, sapeva che non avrebbe mai riparato alla sua crudeltà di quel Natale.

I Natali successivi non erano andati meglio. A parte quelli che aveva passato all’estero smantellando la rete di Moriarty, quando era tornato a Londra niente era cambiato.

Il primo Natale dal suo rientro l’aveva passato da solo, tranne che per la saltuaria presenza di Mrs Hudson. John e Mary avevano passato le feste con Harry Watson, così come avevano progettato tempo prima. Lestrade tentava ancora inutilmente di riavvicinarsi a sua moglie e Molly aveva quel fantoccio di fidanzato…

Tutti erano andati avanti con le loro vite, senza di lui.

Il Natale successivo fu anche peggiore. Aveva a mala pena superato la convalescenza per il suo incidente con Mary, e i Watson avevano passato gli ultimi mesi ai ferri corti. Inoltre, un crudele ricattatore incombeva su di loro. Non aveva avuto altra scelta che trascinare tutti in campagna dai suoi genitori per poi drogarli. E poi il suo piano aveva preso una piega sempre più tragica…

_Dio, quanto odiava il Natale._

 

Nonostante i suoi impegni per evitarlo, era ancora Natale e la sua presenza era stata richiesta, _anzi pretesa_ , a casa Watson. Era il primo Natale da quando era nata la loro bambina, Amanda Shirley Watson, e tutti erano in fibrillazione da mesi all’idea di come avrebbe reagito all’apertura dei suoi primi regali.

In quanto suo padrino, non era ammissibile che mancasse. Né che dimenticasse di farle un regalo.

Aveva persino dovuto fare shopping. _Assurdo._ Per fortuna, aveva avuto una valida assistente, o gli ci sarebbero voluti mesi per cavarne piede.

Molly era stata così disponibile ad accompagnarlo al negozio di giocattoli e anche in tutti gli altri negozi e, per la prima volta in tutta la sua vita, aveva comprato regali di Natale per tutti. Compresi i suoi genitori e suo fratello.

_Se questo non era un miracolo di Natale…_

E, naturalmente, aveva comprato un regalo per Molly, ma in quel caso non aveva potuto usufruire della sua assistenza.

_Come si fa un regalo a una donna?_ Non voleva niente di smielato o con un significato nascosto. Un semplice regalo. Un simbolo di affetto e stima. Nient’altro. Eppure sentiva che era più difficile di quanto sembrasse…

Sapeva cosa aveva passato Molly negli ultimi anni. Principalmente per colpa sua. E, nell’ultimo anno circa, era stata ancora più dura. Non aveva detto nulla per non rischiare di peggiorare la situazione, ma aveva visto la sua amica soffrire e rimpicciolirsi sotto il peso degli eventi intorno a lei.

Prima aveva rotto il suo fidanzamento con quel tizio… _Tom o come diavolo si chiamava._

Poi lui aveva avuto la brillante idea di ricadere nella dipendenza, farsi sparare ed essere condannato all’esilio per omicidio. Le aveva letto negli occhi quanto il suo comportamento l’avesse ferita, ma lei lo aveva perdonato comunque.

E poi la nuova minaccia Moriarty si era abbattuta su tutti loro e in particolare su Molly Hooper.

Non voleva che lei patisse tutto ciò, ma non era riuscito a evitarlo. Alla fine aveva risolto la situazione, ma il rischio che lei aveva corso l’aveva terrorizzata e, cosa più importante, aveva terrorizzato lui. L’idea che potessero farle del male lo aveva atterrito. Si era ritrovato letteralmente nel panico. C'era voluto tutto il suo autocontrollo e il buon senso che John e Mary gli avevano infuso per non impazzire completamente.

Quando le cose si erano risolte, però, non aveva avuto il coraggio di dare un senso a quello che provava. Si era semplicemente rintanato in se stesso, con la scusa del troppo lavoro, e aveva finto che quelle paure non fossero mai esistite.

Stare accanto a Molly per lo shopping natalizio, però, gli aveva ricordato tutto. Avrebbe potuto perderla per sempre senza che lui potesse fare qualcosa per evitarlo. E sarebbe stata tutta esclusivamente colpa sua.

Fortunatamente lei era salva. Era accanto a lui, dolce e premurosa come sempre. E lui era grato a qualunque divinità lo avesse permesso.

Tuttavia, non voleva comprarle un regalo che esprimesse i suoi sentimenti. Preferiva che rimanessero seppelliti dentro di lui, al sicuro da chiunque cercasse un suo punto debole, per proteggerla.

Ecco perché aveva passato ore e ore alla ricerca di un regalo che le dicesse quanto tenesse a lei, senza in realtà dirlo davvero. Non fu un compito facile.

 

La mattina della vigilia di Natale, aveva ricevuto una telefonata proprio da Molly.

“Mi chiedevo se potevamo andare insieme a casa di John e Mary…” aveva proposto timidamente con il suo solito tono incerto.

“Hai bisogno di aiuto a trasportare i regali, suppongo.” Aveva replicato lui pensando a quali potessero essere i motivi di una tale richiesta.

“Ehm… sì, certo.” Aveva confermato lei, anche se il suo tono non lo aveva convinto del tutto. “Ma anche perché così nessuno dei due sarà costretto ad andarci da solo.”

Sherlock aveva deglutito nervosamente. L’idea di prendere un taxi con Molly, carichi di regali di Natale, e di presentarsi alla soglia dei Watson insieme… Sembrava un appuntamento. O quanto meno, lo poteva sembrare a chiunque li osservasse dall’esterno. Già immaginava i commenti di Mary al riguardo…

“Beh, Mrs Hudson…” provò a obbiettare pensando alla prima scusa plausibile.

“Lei sarà già lì dalla mattina, per aiutare Mary con i preparativi. E Greg invece arriverà più tardi, dopo aver cenato con sua moglie.” Lo interruppe lei dimostrandogli di avere già ampiamente valutato ogni opzione. “Mancheremo solo noi.”

Sherlock si morse il labbro inferiore nervosamente.

“Molly...”

“Allora, alle sette?” insistette lei prima che lui potesse formulare una nuova scusa.

“Va bene.” acconsentì, infine, mentre si malediceva mentalmente.

 

Quando si recò a casa di Molly si sentiva un idiota. Aveva passato le ultime due ore a decidere cosa indossare, come se avesse chissà quali infinite opzioni.

_Tutti i suoi vestiti erano fondamentalmente uguali!_

E poi, in fondo al suo armadio, aveva ritrovato una vecchia camicia che non indossava da molto tempo. L'aveva messa via perché aveva iniziato a stargli stretta, ma nell'ultimo periodo, soprattutto per via della nuova minaccia Moriarty, era dimagrito. L'aveva indossata e, come sperava, gli stava nuovamente. Certo, il viola non era un colore facile da portare, ma per un party di Natale poteva andare.

Quando aveva suonato il campanello di Molly, però, si era visto riflesso in una delle decorazioni natalizie che erano appese alla porta, e si era reso conto di quanto fosse ridicolo. Stava per fare dietro front e tornare a casa propria a cambiarsi, quando la porta si era aperta. Molly era lì, che gli sorrideva e lo osservava incuriosita.

“Vai via?”

“No, io...” cercò di inventare qualche scusa plausibile, ma poi la osservò meglio e finalmente il suo cervello registrò qualcos'altro oltre al suo viso. “Indossi un vestito viola.” aggiunse stupito.

“Oh, sì. Lo avrei preferito rosso, sai, è più natalizio, ma non ne ho trovato nessuno che mi piacesse. Questo invece era perfetto...” lei si fermò all'improvviso, scoppiando a ridere. “Scusa, sto straparlando.”

“No, va bene... Ti sta bene.”

“Oh, grazie.” replicò lei arrossendo.

“Solo che sembrerà che ci siamo messi d'accordo.” spiegò lui indicando la propria camicia.

Lei spalancò gli occhi per la sorpresa, ma non sembrava infastidita.

“Beh, sarebbe davvero così terribile?”

Sherlock alzò le spalle, sinceramente incapace di trovare una risposta.

“Non lo so.”

“Allora non preoccupiamocene.” lo rassicurò lei mentre indossava il cappotto e afferrava un sacchetto pieno di pacchetti. “Andiamo?”

Con un sospiro, Sherlock annuì, e poi la seguì fuori dal palazzo.

 

Il party di Natale dei Watson era un successo. Tutti si divertivano, ridendo e scherzando, o giocando con la piccola Amanda.

Sherlock si era tenuto a discreta distanza da Molly per tutta la serata, nel timore di dire qualcosa di terribilmente crudele per riuscire a gestire il proprio turbamento.

Il viaggio in taxi sino a casa dei Watson gli era sembrato infinitamente lungo mentre Molly continuava a parlare nervosamente della sua mattinata di lavoro al Barts o dei regali che aveva comprato per i loro amici. Sherlock annuiva meccanicamente, cercando di non lasciarsi distrarre dal profumo di lei che riempiva l'abitacolo. La sua vicinanza rischiava di sopraffarlo... Non appena arrivati a destinazione si era allontanato da lei il più possibile per riuscire a respirare normalmente e, soprattutto, a pensare.

Dopo i consueti saluti, si era rifugiato in balcone, cercando di ritrovare un briciolo di controllo.

“Ehi, ecco dove sei!” esclamò la voce Molly alle sue spalle. “Non restare qui, gelerai.” aggiunse avvicinandosi a lui.

“Avevo bisogno di un po' di tranquillità per pensare.”

“Qualcosa di grave, se ti ha costretto a venire qui fuori... Un caso?”

“No.”

“Allora...”

“Molly, non voglio essere maleducato... Se possibile.”

“Maleducato?”

“Sono uscito fuori perché volevo rimanere solo per un po'. Ti dispiace?”

“ _Oh._ ”

Molly annuì facendo una smorfia che cercava di essere un sorriso, mentre i suoi occhi dimostravano una certa delusione.

“Non volevo disturbarti. Perdonami.” aggiunse tornando verso l'interno della casa.

Sherlock imprecò sottovoce. Non voleva ferirla e, in qualche modo, lo aveva fatto.

“Molly, non volevo...”

“Lascia stare, Sherlock. Ho capito.” concluse lei mentre si richiudeva la porta a vetri alla sue spalle.

Non ebbe molto tempo per riflettere al riguardo perché, appena un minuto dopo, fu raggiunto da Mary.

“Ehi, che succede?”

“Niente, Mary. Ho solo bisogno di restare solo per un po'...”

“Mi riferivo a Molly.”

“Non so di cosa parli.”

“Oh, andiamo, non fare il misterioso con me, sai che non attacca.” lo rimproverò lei con un sorriso malizioso. “Arrivate insieme, vestiti abbinati come se stesse andando a una cerimonia e so che siete andati a fare shopping insieme, me lo ha detto lei.”

“Il primo è stato un caso e il secondo una necessità dovuta dal fatto che lo shopping non è esattamente il mio forte...”

“Va bene, allora spiegami quegli sguardi. Quelli che vi siete scambiati da quando siete arrivati.”

“Non ci siamo scambiati nessuno sguardo, Mary. O almeno nessuno diverso dal solito.”

“So cosa ho visto, Sherlock. La guardi come se lei fosse un cupcake e tu volessi mangiarla. E lei... Lei ti guarda come se volesse essere mangiata.”

Sherlock deglutì nervosamente mentre le parole di Mary gli si marchiavano a fuoco nel cervello, attivando una serie di vivide immagini nella sua mente.

“È Natale, Sherlock. Forse dovresti fare a entrambi un regalo davvero gradito, come ad esempio deciderti a baciarla e strapparle quell'adorabile vestito viola di dosso...”

L'amica non aggiunse altro, ma rientrò in casa con un sorriso sornione.

 

Aveva avuto bisogno di una buona mezzora prima di poter rientrare in casa con la sua solita freddezza. Molly parlava e rideva con Mrs Hudson, ma c'era una postura diversa in lei. Era come se si sforzasse di apparire serena ed evitava accuratamente di guardare nella sua direzione.

Con un sospiro, prese due bicchieri di vino e si avvicinò a lei.

“Mrs Hudson, credo che Mary la stesse cercando.” annunciò alla sua padrona di casa per farla allontanare. “Vino?” propose a Molly una volta rimasta sola.

“Grazie.” rispose lei accettando il calice. “Hai finito di pensare?”

“Sì, per stasera credo che basti.” rispose lui stringendo le labbra. “Mi dispiace per prima, non volevo...”

“Non importa, Sherlock. Chiaramente ho frainteso il tuo umore.”

“No, non è colpa tua... Questo genere di eventi è difficile per me, avevo bisogno di concentrarmi per evitare di comportarmi da... Beh, hai capito.”

“Allora non stavi solo cercando di evitarmi?”

“Ti ho dato motivo di credere una cosa simile?”

“Non volevi venire con me e durante il viaggio in taxi sembravi... Infastidito.”

“Non è come credi, Molly.” ammise lui cercando di non sembrare troppo preoccupato.

“Allora, forse, prima o poi, mi dirai di cosa si tratta?”

Lui semplicemente annuì, chiedendosi se sarebbe davvero mai arrivato il momento in cui dire tutta la verità a Molly Hooper.

Mentre lei si allontanava con un sorriso, lui la seguì con lo sguardo, sino a incontrare gli occhi di Mary che lo fissavano dall'altra parte della stanza. L'amica sorrise e alzò il calice nella sua direzione, in segno di buon augurio.

Chissà perché, ma era certo che non si trattasse di un semplice Buon Natale.

 

Al momento dell'apertura dei regali, Sherlock era nervoso. Non per quelli che aveva comprato per John, Mary o la piccola Amanda, ma per quello che aveva preso per Molly. Non sapeva se le sarebbe piaciuto e temeva, soprattutto, che i suoi sforzi per trovare qualcosa che non esprimesse i suoi sentimenti fossero stati vani.

Mentre apriva il regalo che John e Mary gli avevano dato, una nuova sciarpa per sostituire la sua ormai consumata, la sua concentrazione era su Molly, studiando ogni suo gesto. Sembrava impaziente di aprire il suo regalo, ma lo aveva tenuto per ultimo. _Come aveva fatto lui con il suo, d'altra parte._

Quando finalmente la vide prendere il pacchetto, si fermò, con la mano ferma a mezz'aria, ancora intenta a richiudere la scatola da regalo.

Molly scartò il pacchetto lentamente, come se avesse paura di rompere l'incarto, ma era palese la sua fretta di scoprirne il contenuto. Quando le sue piccole mani aprirono la scatola e afferrarono delicatamente l'oggetto all'interno, Sherlock trattenne il fiato.

Lei avvicinò il fermacapelli d'argento al proprio viso e lo osservò con sguardo attento e un sorriso felice.

“Oh, Sherlock, è bellissimo...” commentò senza alzare gli occhi verso di lui, apparentemente intimidita. “Grazie.” aggiunse infine, guardandolo da sotto le sue lunghe ciglia.

“Non è nulla di speciale.” cercò di minimizzare distogliendo lo sguardo per concentrarlo altrove.

“Oh, no, è splendido. Grazie, davvero.” insistette lei. “Non so se il mio regalo sarà all'altezza del tuo...”

Sherlock annuì e prese il pacchetto che Molly gli aveva consegnato. Mentre lo apriva sentiva la paura avvolgerlo. Era certo che Molly avesse scelto per lui un regalo perfetto, aveva un talento per questo genere di cose, e non sapeva come avrebbe reagito a quel punto.

Quando aprì la scatola, rimase per un attimo interdetto, non era quello che si aspettava. _All'interno c'era un barattolo di miele_. Accigliandosi, lo prese in mano, studiandolo, e poi notò il cartoncino ripiegato accanto.

Era il certificato di proprietà di un'arnia a nome di Sherlock Holmes.

_Molly gli aveva appena regalato un'arnia e quello era il miele che proveniva da essa._

Per dei lunghi secondi non seppe cosa dire. Aveva sempre desiderato studiare le api, e spesso aveva pensato che un domani avrebbe potuto ritirarsi e comprare un cottage e delle arnie. Non ricordava di averne mai parlato a Molly, ma forse lo aveva fatto.

“Ovviamente puoi andare a visitarla quando desideri.” commentò lei con un sorriso.

Sherlock si riprese dal suo torpore e posò il miele nella scatola, mettendoli da parte e alzandosi in piedi, raggiungendo Molly in pochi passi. Senza dire una parola, le prese le mani nelle sue e la costrinse gentilmente ad alzarsi in piedi, di fronte a lui.

Lei lo guardava incuriosita e, apparentemente, un po' spaventata. Prima che potesse domandargli cosa avesse in mente, Sherlock la attirò a sé, prendendola fra le braccia, e poi chinò il viso verso quello di lei, baciandola appassionatamente.

Ignorò i commenti dei presenti, concentrandosi solo sulla morbidezza delle sue labbra, il calore del suo corpo, il suo profumo avvolgente e la sua pelle così liscia.

“Grazie, Molly Hooper.” sussurrò infine, quando si staccò leggermente da lei per permettere ad entrambi di respirare.

“Quindi ti è piaciuto il tuo regalo?”

“Oh, sì. E penso che ora dovremmo andare a casa tua, lontano da sguardi indiscreti, così potrò dimostrarti _davvero_ quanto lo abbia apprezzato...”

Molly deglutì e annuì, arrossendo.

Non ci volle molto perché, raccolte le loro cose, non fuggissero su un taxi. Sherlock ignorò i commenti dei loro amici, in particolare Mary che sghignazzava soddisfatta, e guidò Molly fuori da casa dei Watson, intenzionato a regalarle il miglior Natale della sua vita.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  
> 
> N.B.  
> 
> 
>  
> 
> Tra una settimana, la raccolta compirà un anno. Vola il tempo, vero?  
> 
> 
>  
> 
> Raggiunto questo traguardo, cambierà la frequenza delle pubblicazioni. Adoro pubblicare ogni settimana, leggere i vostri commenti e rispondervi personalmente, tanto che a volte mi sembra di conoscervi davvero, ma non riesco a mantenere il ritmo, purtroppo.  
> 
> 
>  
> 
> Sto faticando a produrre una shot alla settimana e temo che alla lunga finirò per pubblicare banalità o magari dei capitoli zeppi di errori. Non penso sarebbe una cosa giusta, né per me né per voi.  
> 
> 
>  
> 
> Di conseguenza, con l'anno nuovo le pubblicazioni non saranno regolari. La raccolta continuerà ad esistere, ma posterò quando potrò. Mi dispiace, ma credo che sia meglio così. Non odiatemi per questo, ok?  
> 
> 
>  
> 
> Questo è l'ultimo capitolo per questo 2015 e spero di avervi fatto compagnia come voi ne avete fatto a me.  
> 
> 
>  
> 
> Ancora auguri di Buon Natale e Felice Anno Nuovo.  
> Un abbraccio.  
> 
> 
>  
> 
>  


	52. Arranged Marriage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!
> 
> _*riemerge dalle tenebre in cui era scomparsa un mese prima*_
> 
> Mi dispiace essere sparita. Le feste di Natale sono state impegnative e poi tornare a lavoro e allo studio è stato un bello shock.
> 
> Anyway, sono tre settimane che mi arrovello su _The Abominable Bride_ , immaginando che avrei avuto mille nuove idee, ma ancora nulla. Forse devo arrivare a vederlo un centinaio di volte prima di riuscire a partorire qualcosa...
> 
> Nel frattempo, però, ho partorito questo. Una sciocchezzuola medievale, un AU per rompere il silenzio stampa e per augurarvi (finalmente) buon anno. 
> 
> Niente di speciale, ma spero vi piaccia.
> 
> Buona lettura.

 

**Arranged Marriage**

 

 

“ _E vi dichiaro marito e moglie.”_

Molly si morse il labbro nervosamente, non osando alzare lo sguardo. Diede solo una rapida occhiata attraverso il velo all’uomo che le stava accanto in una posa impettita. 

Ancora non capiva come potesse essere successo. Perché mai Lord Holmes avrebbe dovuto sposare lei, la figlia di uno speziale e una levatrice?

Tutti sapevano che era stato costretto a sposarsi, per ereditare il titolo e i beni della propria famiglia, ma nessuno sapeva perché avesse voluto scegliere personalmente tra le plebee in età da marito. E, quello che era più incredibile, era che avesse scelto lei, così insignificante in confronto a molte altre bellezze della contea.

Non poteva essere per i suoi averi, non aveva nient’altro se non la minuscola casa in cui era nata e cresciuta e i vestiti che si cuciva da sola. Il suo unico bene era ciò che aveva imparato dai suoi genitori e che le aveva permesso di sfamarsi anche dopo la loro morte, ma certo non l’aveva arricchita.

Non si conoscevano nemmeno, non davvero.

Naturalmente lei sapeva benissimo chi fosse lui. Lo aveva visto molte volte, sin da quando era una bambina, passare dal villaggio a cavallo. 

Molly aveva sempre nutrito una romantica ammirazione verso di lui. Si diceva che avesse una vita molto avventurosa e che si occupasse personalmente di fermare e arrestare i malfattori della zona, anche se non era obbligato a farlo. Il suo aspetto nobile ed elegante, unito a quella vocazione eroica l’aveva sempre affascinata. Istintivamente, aveva sempre paragonato ogni uomo che avesse mai incontrato a lui.

Qualche anno prima, lui era capitato nella bottega di suo padre, con una brutta ferita a un braccio. Se non fosse stato per le conoscenze erboristiche di Mr Hooper, avrebbe potuto perdere il braccio, e forse la vita, per un’infezione. Lei aveva aiutato discretamente facendogli da assistente come poteva ma, anche se era stata al suo capezzale per una notte e un giorno mentre delirava per la febbre, lui non poteva averla notata in quelle condizioni. 

Quindi difficilmente quel matrimonio poteva essere spinto dalla gratitudine per avergli salvato la vita.

La prima e unica volta che l’aveva realmente guardata in viso era stato quando l’aveva scelta, _incredibilmente_ , come sua sposa, e il suo sguardo si era posato su di lei per appena qualche secondo, nulla di più. In seguito, lui non le aveva mai rivolto la parola né durante gli affrettati preparativi, né durante la cerimonia. Anche quando era stato costretto a farlo, era stato come se il suo sguardo la trapassasse, come se lei fosse invisibile.

Mentre i due neo sposi si allontanavano dall’altare, Molly non poté fare a meno di chiedersi che tipo di marito sarebbe stato per lei. L’avrebbe ignorata, trattandola come un oggetto, come parte del mobilio? Sarebbe stato scortese o gentile? O magari sarebbe stato manesco? Al solo pensiero rabbrividì. Aveva conosciuto molte donne che venivano trattate dai loro mariti come delle bestie e non sapeva cosa avrebbe fatto se fosse successo a lei…

Durante tutto il tragitto verso il castello degli Holmes, lui aveva continuato ad essere imperscrutabile, come se fosse assente. Tuttavia, mentre la aiutava a salire nella carrozza con un gesto galante ma automatico, Molly si rese conto che, in realtà, lui non aveva mai lasciato la sua mano dal momento della cerimonia. E non lo fece neanche in seguito.

Che cosa poteva significare? Se una parte di lei poteva trovare confortevole il suo sostegno e piacevole il contatto con la sua pelle, la parte più razionale, invece, ne era preoccupata. Si sentiva come in trappola, il che era assurdo. Erano sposati ormai, il fatto che lui le stringesse la mano o no, non cambiava minimamente quel fatto.

Arrivati a destinazione, c’era un ricevimento ad attenderli ma, con sua grande sorpresa, lui non si fermò, anzi, sempre stringendo la sua mano la guidò con decisione oltre, sino alle scale che avrebbero portato alle stanze private.

Molly era terrorizzata da questa eccessiva frettolosità ma, guardandosi intorno, notò che nessuno dei presenti sembrava trovarlo strano, mentre continuavano a mangiare e bere brindando agli sposi. E, in men che non si dica, furono soli, dentro alla camera da letto padronale.

Molly rimase immobile al centro della stanza, con lo sguardo basso per l’imbarazzo e trattenendo il fiato. Lui le stringeva ancora la mano e si avvicinò a lei, fermandosi di fronte, distante solo pochi centimetri. Quando le sfiorò la guancia con la mano, sussultò, ma accolse il suggerimento e alzò il viso per incontrare i suoi occhi. Deglutì notando quanto fossero belli. E il modo in cui lui la guardava le fece accelerare i battiti. _La stava guardando davvero_.

“Stai bene?” le chiese la sua voce calda e profonda.

Molly annuì automaticamente, anche se in realtà non stava per niente bene. 

“Credo che tu abbia bisogno di bere qualcosa.” Commentò lui allontanandosi da lei per raggiungere un tavolo e versare due bicchieri di un liquore bruno.

Gliene porse uno che lei accettò con mani tremanti e ne bevve immediatamente un sorso. Era più forte di quanto credesse e si ritrovò subito a tossire.

“Piano, Molly.” La invitò lui guidandola verso il letto in modo che potesse sedersi.

Lei obbedì, ma rimase ferma e rigida, temendo cosa sarebbe successo dopo. Con cautela continuò a bere senza rivolgere lo sguardo verso suo marito.

“Hai paura di me, Molly?” le domandò lui posizionandosi accanto.

Lei alzò il viso e lo guardò timidamente. No, non aveva davvero paura di lui. Per quanto fosse un estraneo di cui non sapeva nulla se non il suo nome, c’era qualcosa nei suoi occhi che la rassicurava. Non sembrava esserci crudeltà. Il problema era che poteva sbagliarsi, non sarebbe stata la prima volta che mal giudicava qualcuno.

“Sono nervosa.” Replicò rapidamente nella paura di ammettere i suoi pensieri.

“Sussulti appena ti tocco, hai una postura rigida, di difesa, non guardi mai me ma guardi con ansia la porta, come se volessi raggiungerla il prima possibile. Non hai fatto altro che pensare il peggio facendoti mille domande dal momento in cui si è conclusa la cerimonia. Tu non sei nervosa, sei terrorizzata.”

“Mi dispiace se vi ho offeso, _my Lord_.”

“ _Sherlock_.” La corresse lui immediatamente. “Sono tuo marito ora. In privato puoi chiamarmi per nome. E non mi hai offeso.” Aggiunse poco dopo.

Lui allungò una mano verso di lei, ma fu solo per prenderle il bicchiere ormai vuoto dalle mani e posarlo sul tavolino accanto. Quando le si sedette nuovamente vicino, alzò ancora la mano, ma questa volta fu per accarezzarle il viso e toglierle il velo dal capo. Fu un gesto delicato, come se avesse paura di farle del male, ma Molly non poté fare a meno di domandarsi se, in realtà, non fosse il velo finemente ricamato quello di cui si preoccupava. Quando però lo gettò a terra, la sua ipotesi fu smentita.

“Guardami, Molly.” La invitò con tono dolce mentre afferrava delicatamente una delle sue mani.

Quando alzò il viso e incontrò nuovamente i suoi splendidi occhi, deglutì nervosamente. Sembrava sinceramente preoccupato per lei e le indirizzò un sorriso rassicurante che, incredibilmente, la fece sentire meglio.

“Non ti farò del male, Molly.” Aggiunse lui avvicinandosi leggermente e iniziando ad accarezzarle il dorso della mano. “Ci si aspetta che il matrimonio venga consumato questa sera…”

A quelle parole Molly si irrigidì leggermente, ma poi annuì, portando la mano al suo vestito, iniziando a slacciarlo, lui però la fermò con decisione.

“Ma non siamo obbligati.” Spiegò con un sorriso. “Possiamo aspettare, se lo preferisci.”

Molly si morse il labbro nervosamente. Non aveva senso rimandare. Avrebbe solo accresciuto la sua ansia.

“Non desidero aspettare, non ce n’è motivo.” Replicò con un sospiro e cercando di sorridere.

Sperando di sorreggersi sulle proprie gambe, si alzò in piedi e finì di slacciare il vestito per poi sfilarselo con lo sguardo basso, sapendo di avere gli occhi di lui attentamente fissi su di sé.

Una volta rimasta con indosso solo la sua sottoveste, fece qualche passo in avanti, fermandosi di fronte a lui, rassegnata come un agnello sacrificale.

Lui la attirò dolcemente verso di sé e circondò il suo viso con le mani, costringendola a incontrare i propri occhi.

“Fidati di me, Molly.” Mormorò allungandosi verso di lei per baciarla dolcemente. 

Dopo qualche secondo di incertezza, lei iniziò a ricambiare timidamente mentre istintivamente circondava le sue spalle con le braccia. Le mani di suo marito scivolarono sotto la sua sottoveste, accarezzandole la pelle, e raggiunsero i suoi fianchi, stringendola ancora più fermamente.

La pelle di Molly era sempre più calda, mentre intensi brividi la percorrevano senza tregua, e le carezze di Sherlock si facevano sempre più intime e piacevoli.

Quasi senza rendersene conto, si ritrovò distesa sopra di lui, a cavalcioni sul suo bacino, mentre le sue grandi mani continuavano ad esplorarla sotto la sottoveste.

Molly riusciva a percepire la rigidità fra le sue cosce, sapendo bene cosa significasse, ma non ne era spaventata come credeva. Al contrario, il suo corpo iniziava a bramare quella vicinanza, iniziando a sfregare i propri fianchi contro quelli di lui.

Come se fosse stata una parola d’ordine, con un colpo di reni lui si tirò su, rotolando a sua volta sopra di lei. A quel punto fu lui a iniziare a muovere il bacino contro di lei e, _oh_ , lo faceva decisamente meglio. _E non era l’unica cosa in cui era bravo…_

Le mani di Sherlock scivolarono sotto la sua sottoveste, stringendo la sua pelle e accarezzandola dove nessuno l’aveva mai toccata, mentre i suoi baci ricamavano il suo collo e il suo seno. Molly si inarcò, godendo di quel delizioso contatto così nuovo e sorprendente. Non immaginava che un uomo potesse essere così impetuoso e allo stesso tempo così delicato.

Quando lui le sollevò la sottoveste sino ai fianchi, un brivido di freddo la percorse. Era arrivato il momento e, anche se ne era ancora spaventata, una parte di lei lo bramava. Si sentiva calda, umida e vuota, e sapeva che c’era un unico modo per sentirsi nuovamente completa.

Quando lui si sollevò, inginocchiato tra le sue cosce, le rivolse uno sguardo profondo che era insieme una domanda e una promessa. Molly sentiva il proprio cuore battere violentemente per l’aspettativa e, mordendosi nervosamente il labbro inferiore, annuì.

Sherlock si sfilò la camicia e poi si slacciò i pantaloni, facendoli scivolare a sufficienza da liberare il suo membro eretto. La curiosità vinse sull’imbarazzo e Molly rimase a guardare il suo corpo nudo, affascinata. Se non fosse stato per alcune cicatrici che lo adornavano, sarebbe stato perfetto. Tuttavia, se non ci fossero stati quei segni del suo passato sulla sua pelle, forse non sarebbe stato così affascinante.

Lui si stese nuovamente su di lei, posizionandosi in modo da farle percepire il peso del suo sesso, e poi la baciò intensamente. Molly ricambiò quel gesto carico di passione e tenerezza e si strinse a lui, trattenendo il fiato in attesa. Sussultò leggermente quando lo sentì farsi strada dentro di sé, ma rimase immobile. Quando entrò in lei più in profondità sentì una fitta al basso ventre, ma durò solo qualche secondo. Non si era nemmeno resa conto di tenere gli occhi chiusi e, quando li riaprì, si specchiò in quelli splendidi di suo marito. Il loro solito colore acquamarina era più cupo, come il mare in tempesta. Lui la baciò ancora, alternando passione e tenerezza, e poi iniziò a muoversi lentamente dentro di lei.

Molly si aggrappò a lui, assaporando quel momento che aveva tanto temuto, ma che si stava rivelando incredibilmente piacevole. Le mani di lui continuarono ad accarezzare i suoi punti più sensibili e, improvvisamente, sentì un calore sprigionarsi dal suo corpo sino a diventare un esplosione di piacere che la investiva ritmicamente. Quasi senza rendersene conto aveva emesso un urlo sommesso, affondando il viso nella spalla di Sherlock, mentre lui continuava a pompare vigorosamente dentro di lei. Quando anche lui emise un gemito liberatorio, si accasciò di colpo contro di lei, con il fiato corto.

“Stai bene, Molly?” le chiese rialzando il capo poco dopo per guardarla in viso.

Lei semplicemente annuì, ancora senza respiro per le incredibili sensazioni provate.

“Non ti ho fatto male, vero?”

“Solo un poco, ma sto bene.” rispose lei infine, deglutendo.

“Ne sono felice. Non avrei mai voluto farti del male…” replicò lui con un sorriso, avvicinando nuovamente il viso al suo e baciandola ancora dolcemente. “E ora sei davvero mia moglie. _Finalmente_.”

Molly si accigliò confusa e, come reazione lui sorrise. Rotolando di lato, si posizionò su un fianco e poi le circondò la vita con un braccio, stringendola a sé in modo da poterla guardare in viso.

“Oh, Molly, se solo sapessi quanto ho aspettato questo momento…” iniziò lui accarezzandole i capelli. “Il nostro matrimonio non è stato un caso, ma un mio preciso desiderio.”

“Perché?”

“Non penserai che abbia dimenticato il tuo volto? Mi ha tormentato ogni notte, invadendo i miei sogni.”

Molly era confusa, ma c’era un’unica spiegazione logica. Si riferiva sicuramente a quando lei e suo padre lo avevano curato. E a quando lei gli era stata accanto prendendosi cura di lui durante la febbre che l’aveva colpito a causa dell’infezione.

“Non credevo che mi avessi realmente visto, quindi non potevo pensare che mi ricordassi…”

“Ho pensato a te ogni giorno.”

“Sono passati cinque anni… Perché ora? Perché non mi hai mai detto nulla? Ho creduto che mi avessi scelta a caso…”

“Se avessi deciso di sposarmi di mia iniziativa mi avrebbero imposto una sposa. Ho dovuto aspettare che l’iniziativa fosse della mia famiglia per poter dettare delle condizioni. So che non è facile da comprendere…”

“Capisco che la tua famiglia pretenda molto da te.” ammise lei. “E non deve essere facile gestire una tale pressione, ma perché non l’hai detto a me?”

“Perché non avresti creduto alla serietà dei miei sentimenti. Avresti creduto che fossi solo uno stupido nobile che cercava di approfittare delle ragazze del villaggio con promesse irrealizzabili. No, dovevo prima avere la certezza di poterti rendere mia.”

Molly sospirò. Stava parlando di sentimenti, non di gratitudine. Sebbene avrebbe accettato di buon grado che lui la sposasse per ripagare un debito, il fatto che lo facesse perché la amava davvero era ancora più incredibile e meraviglioso.

“Dimmi che sei felice di essere mia moglie, Molly. Dimmi che non ti ho imposto un vincolo che ti fa soffrire…”

Lei si allungò verso di lui, posando le labbra su quelle di lui, e baciandolo con affetto.

“Sono felice, Sherlock.”

A quelle parole, lui sorrise di nuovo, e i suoi occhi si illuminarono mentre si chinò nuovamente a baciarla con passione.

“Ora sono felice anche io, Molly.” Dichiarò lui con un sospiro soddisfatto.

 

 

 

 


	53. Broken - 1a parte

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  
> 
> Hello!  
> 
> 
>  
> 
> Rieccomi. So che oramai mi davate per dispersa… Mi spiace essere sparita, ma è stato un periodo estremamente impegnativo tra lavoro e studio. E, tra l'altro, non volevo iniziare una nuova shot sino a che non avessi finito questa.   
> 
> 
>  
> 
> L'ho iniziata mesi fa dopo aver fatto uno strano sogno, ma dopo l'incipit iniziale mi ero bloccata. Non avevo intenzione di mollare, però, e non l'ho fatto. Alla fine è venuta fuori una ff molto lunga, quindi la dividerò in due parti. La prossima la pubblicherò la prossima settimana.  
> 
> 
>  
> 
> Si tratta di un AU molto particolare. Sherlock in questa versione è un uomo diverso da quello che conosciamo. È sempre l'unico Consulente Investigativo al mondo, ma un incidente gli ha fatto affrontare la vita in maniera diversa. Forse lo ha reso più ostinato che mai nel volersi isolare dal mondo, ma lo ha anche reso più sensibile, in qualche maniera.  
> 
> 
>  
> 
> Mi sono avventurata in qualcosa su cui non ho mai scritto. Non ho competenze mediche né psicologiche, quindi non pretendo di aver scritto qualcosa di accurato da quel punto di vista. Mi rendo conto che ho toccato un argomento delicato e spero di averlo affrontato nella maniera più rispettosa possibile.  
> 
> 
>  
> 
> Spero perdonerete eventuali miei errori.  
> 
> 
>  
> 
> Buona lettura.  
> 

 

 

 

**Broken**

 

 

La donna chiuse la conversazione telefonica e mise il telefono nella tasca del camice, dirigendosi verso l'ascensore. Entrò giusto in tempo, c'era lo spazio solo per una persona, e poi premette il tasto del suo piano. Le porte si stavano chiudendo lentamente quando si bloccarono riaprendosi. Qualcuno aveva chiamato l'ascensore.

Quando si furono aperte del tutto fu visibile la persona che lo aveva richiesto. Si trattava di un giovane uomo su una sedia a rotelle, con splendidi occhi affilati e uno sguardo estremamente serio.

“Allora? Cosa aspettate?” esordì con tono arrogante. “Usate i vostri perfetti e funzionanti arti inferiori e prendete le scale. Lasciate l'ascensore a chi ne ha realmente bisogno.”

Mentre alcune persone lo guardavano con aria offesa, altre, sentendosi in colpa, obbedirono e uscirono dall'ascensore, lasciando lo spazio sufficiente perché l'uomo e la sua sedia a rotelle potessero accedere comodamente.

Le porte si richiusero lentamente e l'ascensore riprese a salire. L'uomo le si era messo accanto e aveva l'aria annoiata.

“Sa, l'ascensore non è a uso esclusivo dei portatori di handicap.” commentò non riuscendo a trattenersi.

Lui si voltò a guardarla infastidito.

“Invece le scale sono a uso esclusivo dei _non_ portatori di handicap. Voi avete scelta, io no. Ergo, io ho la precedenza sull'uso degli ascensori.”

“Non è comunque una buona ragione per essere scortese. E in questo ospedale ci sono molti altri ascensori.”

“Forse dovrebbe immischiarsi meno e invece preoccuparsi del fatto che suo marito la tradisce con ogni donna che le capita davanti.”

Lei rimase a bocca aperta e arrossì di imbarazzo e rabbia cercando con fatica qualcosa da ribattere, ma non fu abbastanza veloce. Le porte dell'ascensore si riaprirono e l'uomo in sedia a rotelle se ne andò senza degnarla di uno sguardo. Solo quando si richiusero si rese conto che avrebbe dovuto scendere anche lei a quel piano.

 

L’uomo guidò la sedia a rotelle sino all'accettazione.

“Ho un appuntamento con il Dottor Sorensen. Holmes.”

“Il Dottor Sorensen è malato. Verrà visitato dalla Dottoressa Farber.”

Alzò gli occhi al cielo, irritato. Non solo era costretto a farsi visitare inutilmente da un presunto specialista, ma quello decideva anche di _ammalarsi_ proprio quel giorno.

“Il Dottor Sorensen dovrebbe andare dagli alcolisti anonimi per il suo problema.” commentò acidamente facendo ridacchiare la donna all’accettazione.

Un infermiere lo accompagnò nello studio e si offrì di aiutarlo a indossare il camice, ma lui declinò l'offerta. Era abituato a svestirsi e rivestirsi da solo, non aveva alcun bisogno di aiuto.

Erano ormai dieci anni che era su quella sedia a rotelle e aveva già visto decine e decine di specialisti. Suo fratello non aveva badato a spese per trovargli una cura, ma era stato tutto vano.

Dopo quell'incidente stradale la sua colonna vertebrale aveva subito dei danni irreparabili.

Nonostante ciò, suo fratello non si era arreso e, periodicamente, gli fissava degli appuntamenti con altri cosiddetti _luminari della scienza_. Lui detestava sottoporsi a quegli umilianti controlli, ma recarsi all'ospedale era una buona scusa per curiosare in obitorio e magari scoprire qualche caso interessante su cui indagare. Oramai molti dipendenti dell'ospedale lo conoscevano e, con il giusto incentivo, erano pronti ad aiutarlo fornendogli tutte le informazioni di cui aveva bisogno.

Si era preparato e poi si era issato sul lettino, stendendosi pronto per la sua visita.

Circa un minuto dopo, la porta si aprì e una donna entrò accompagnata da un rumore di tacchi.

“Buongiorno Mr Holmes.” lo salutò leggendo la sua cartella. “Mi perdoni per il ritardo... _Oh_.” si interruppe quando si avvicinò al lettino.

Lui si voltò a guardarla e le sembrò familiare. Probabilmente l'aveva incrociata nei corridoi diverse volte, ma in quel momento non la riconosceva e non le importava nemmeno.

Come sua abitudine, mantenne gli occhi ostinatamente chiusi per tutto il tempo della visita, rispondendo negativamente ogni volta che lei gli domandava se avesse sensibilità nelle gambe.

Solo quando fu finita riaprì gli occhi e si tirò su a sedere nel lettino, guardando nuovamente la Dottoressa.

“Mi spiace, Mr Holmes...”

“Sherlock, solo Sherlock.” la interruppe lui con una punta di fastidio. “E comunque non si disturbi. So bene che il mio caso è incurabile. Sono qui solo per l'insistenza di mio fratello.”

“Capisco.” concordò lei con comprensione. “Questo spiega il suo atteggiamento verso il mondo, ma non giustifica la sua scortesia.”

“Come prego?”

“Lei non ha il diritto di insultare e infangare il nome degli altri.”

“Ah, ora ricordo.” ammise lui poco dopo. “Lei è la Dottoressa dell'ascensore. Quella con il marito fedifrago.”

“Mio marito non è...”

“Posso darle il nome di un buon avvocato divorzista.”

“Lei non conosce né me né mio marito e non ha alcun diritto di insinuare che mio marito mi sia infedele.”

“Sono certo che anche lei lo sa, in fondo.” replicò lui con un'alzata di spalle. “È evidente dal modo ossessivo con cui cura il suo aspetto. Lei sa che qualcosa non va nel suo matrimonio. Suo marito la trascura, vero?”

“Mio marito viaggia molto per lavoro, ma questo non significa...”

“E suppongo che, anche dopo lunghi periodi di lontananza, suo marito non le dedichi le _attenzioni_ che si presume dovrebbe darle un uomo innamorato. Ne è prova la sua carenza di autostima...”

“Io non...”

“Dottoressa Farber, lei sa che ho ragione, ma è libera di credere quello che preferisce. Ora, però, vorrei potermi rivestire.”

“Certo, naturalmente...” acconsentì lei raggiungendo la porta, ma si fermò prima di aprirla. “Dottoressa Molly Hooper. Farber è il cognome di mio marito.”

“Dovrebbe smettere di nascondersi dietro di lui. Non ne ha alcun motivo.”

Lei si voltò lentamente verso di lui e poté guardarla in viso. Era sul punto di piangere. Le luccicavano gli occhi.

“È stato un piacere, Mr Holmes.” disse lei lasciandolo solo nella stanza prima che una lacrima le rigasse la guancia.

 

Molly aveva fatto una rapida valigia e aveva preso il primo volo per Berlino dove suo marito era lì per una conferenza medica.

Era arrivata all'hotel di sera, poco prima dell'ora del tramonto, sicura di trovare Henry intento a prepararsi per la cena. _Presumibilmente._

Raggiunse a passo di carica la reception e sfoderò il suo miglior sorriso.

“La stanza del Dottor Henry Farber. Sono sua moglie.”

Il _concierge_ fece una strana smorfia e poi mise la mano sulla cornetta del telefono, chiaramente intenzionato ad avvisarlo.

“La prego, Kurt, non lo faccia.” lo interruppe lei leggendo il nome sulla sua giacca. “Mio marito ha passato gli ultimi cinque anni a trattarmi come uno zerbino e ora ho il forte sospetto che sia con un'altra donna. Se lei lo avvisa permetterà alla sua amante di scappare da una porta secondaria e io verrò nuovamente umiliata.”

L'uomo esitò per un secondo e poi annuì, allontanando la mano dalla cornetta.

“Stanza seicento cinque.”

“Grazie.”

Molly si diresse immediatamente all'ascensore, con il timore che Kurt potesse cambiare idea. Una volta di fronte alla porta della camera seicento cinque fece un profondo respiro. Se i suoi sospetti si fossero rivelati reali, la sua vita sarebbe cambiata drasticamente. In caso contrario si sarebbe solo resa nuovamente ridicola, ma avrebbe potuto accettarlo. D’altronde, se la sua infelicità matrimoniale era così evidente anche a un estraneo, doveva esserci una ragione.

Bussò con forza prima di perdere il coraggio e attese. Passarono solo pochi secondi prima che la porta si aprisse. Vedere il viso di Henry sbiancare alla sua vista fu una prova più che sufficiente, ma non si sarebbe fermata.

“Molly...”

“Ciao Henry.” replicò lei sorpassandolo prima che potesse fermarla. “Non sei felice di vedermi?” continuò attraversando il salottino e raggiungendo la camera da letto.

Anche se era quello che era venuta a cercare, vedere un'altra donna nuda nel letto di suo marito, fu più scioccante di quello che aveva previsto. Non poté trattenersi dal piangere. Le lacrime iniziarono a sgorgare senza sosta.

“Oh, cielo.” esclamò la donna nel letto con sarcasmo mentre si accendeva una sigaretta. “Ci mancavano anche le lacrime...”

Molly si raddrizzò, disgustata dal cinismo di quella donna. Si asciugò il viso e si voltò verso Henry.

“Molly, tesoro, non è come credi.”

A quelle parole, così prevedibili e stupide, non poté fare a meno di ridere incredula.

“Sei uno stronzo, Henry.” disse con un sospiro. “E non solo perché hai una donna nuda nel letto, ma anche per il modo infame in cui mi hai trattato in questi anni. Hai dato a me tutte le colpe dei nostri problemi, mi hai insultato e umiliato... Ma ora basta. Ti contatterà il mio avvocato.”

“Aspetta...”

Molly lo ignorò e uscì da quella stanza correndo e raggiunse l'ascensore. Solo quando le porte si furono chiuse si sentì meglio. Fu come se si fosse levata un grosso peso dal petto e finalmente, dopo anni, potesse respirare di nuovo.

Era orgogliosa di se stessa per essere riuscita a lasciare Henry, anche se avrebbe voluto trovare il coraggio di farlo anni prima. E non poteva negare che parte del merito fosse l'incontro avvenuto con quell'uomo il giorno prima. Era come se le sue parole scortesi le avessero dato la scintilla che le serviva.

Forse avrebbe dovuto ringraziarlo, un giorno.

 

*

 

Trovare una casa a Londra che corrispondesse alle sue esigenze non era stato facile. Le maggior parte delle case londinesi erano piene di scale. Come se fossero state progettate da qualcuno che odiava i disabili!

Mrs Hudson fu una salvezza. La sua intenzione era di affittare il piano superiore e il seminterrato ma, date le sue condizioni, gli aveva proposto l'affitto di una stanza nel proprio appartamento al piano terra. Anche se vivere con un'anziana signora non era la sua ambizione, aveva accettato in attesa di trovare un'altra soluzione.

Certo, se avesse trovato un coinquilino magari avrebbe potuto anche affittare il piano superiore facendo installare sulle scale un macchinario per trasportarlo. Prima, però, aveva bisogno di trovare qualcuno con cui vivere. Non poteva permettersi l'affitto da solo.

_Ma chi avrebbe mai voluto vivere con un disabile che faceva il consulente investigativo e che aveva la tendenza a dedurre cose sugli altri che in realtà non volevano sentirsi dire?_

Come quella Dottoressa. L'aveva offesa, anche se le aveva solo detto la verità. E, anche se all'apparenza non mostrava di provare sentimenti, era dispiaciuto di averla ferita. Sapeva che le sue parole l'avrebbero colpita e magari anche fatta arrabbiare, ma non voleva far piangere i suoi begli occhi. Perché, sì, doveva ammettere che gli erano davvero rimasti impressi. Non che questo cambiasse qualcosa. Lei aveva un marito, se pur fedifrago, e lui era un disabile sposato con il proprio lavoro. Decisamente non c'era un futuro.

Era più proficuo occuparsi della ricerca di un coinquilino. Magari avrebbe potuto far girare la voce in ospedale. Un dottore o un infermiere non sarebbero stati male, viste le sue condizioni, e avrebbe potuto farsi procurare qualsiasi medicinale o antidolorifico desiderasse...

 

“Molly, capisco che in questo momento tu sia turbata, ma...”

“No, Mark, ascoltami.” disse lei con tono deciso. “Io ho anche una specializzazione in anatomia patologica. Henry pensava che fosse una cosa morbosa, ma credo che sia quella la mia vocazione. Voglio lavorare in obitorio.”

“Ma tu sei troppo qualificata!”  
“Non mi importa. Ti prego, Mark.” lo implorò con un sospiro. “Senti, mi prenderò le mie settimane di ferie arretrate e al mio ritorno lavorerò in obitorio.”

“E se rifiutassi la tua richiesta?”

“Ci sono altri ospedali a Londra oltre al Barts. Ho ricevuto molte proposte di lavoro, lo sai.”

“Diavolo, Molly, questo è giocare sporco...”

“Mi dispiace, Mark, prendere o lasciare.”

Il Dottor Stamford fece un profondo sospiro esasperato, ma poi le sorrise. Sapeva di avere le carte vincenti e che lui non le avrebbe mai rifiutato nulla.

“E va bene, Molly. Prenditi il tuo mese di ferie e io organizzerò tutto per il tuo rientro.”

Lei sorrise e si alzò in piedi, girando intorno alla sua scrivania, e poi baciò la guancia dell'amico e collega.

“Grazie.” gli sussurrò e poi uscì dal suo ufficio sentendosi più serena.

 

Sherlock salì sulla rampa del Barts, diretto all'obitorio. Era sempre lì che trovava casi interessanti su cui lavorare. Ormai conosceva bene il patologo e con qualche favore riusciva sempre a ottenere ciò di cui aveva bisogno.

Si diresse con sicurezza in obitorio, ma si fermò prima di superare l'ingresso, sentendo delle voci.

“Come sarebbe a dire?”

“Mi dispiace, Winston, ma non sarai più tu il responsabile dell'obitorio e del laboratorio. Tra un mese la Dottoressa Hooper prenderà il tuo posto.”

“E io cosa dovrei fare?”

“Lavorerai con lei. Sono certo che apprezzerà la tua esperienza.”

“COSA?” esclamò l'uomo furioso. “Sono il responsabile di questo dipartimento da quindici anni e ora dovrei accettare di essere retrocesso per lasciare il posto a quella ragazzetta?”

“La Dottoressa Hooper è molto competente. Sono certo che ti troverai bene con lei.”

“No, Mark, te lo scordi. Piuttosto, mi dimetto.”

Il Dottor Stamford aveva sospirato con rassegnazione.

“Winston, se è questo quello che vuoi, non ti fermerò.”

“Vai al diavolo, Mark!” replicò l'altro uscendo dall'obitorio come una furia.

Non notò nemmeno Sherlock lì accanto che aveva assistito a tutta la scena.

“Oh, salve Holmes.” lo salutò invece il Dottor Stamford. “Avevi bisogno di qualcosa?”

“Volevo parlare con Winston, ma sembra che non sia disponibile...”

“Già, mi spiace.” commentò l'altro con cortesia. “Posso aiutarti in qualche altro modo?”

“Ehm, sì, in effetti.” ammise il consulente. “Sto cercando un coinquilino. Sai se c'è qualcuno a cui può interessare? Certo, lo so, chi vorrebbe mai voler vivere con me?” aggiunse con sarcasmo.

L'altro lo guardò con un sorriso comprensivo. Nonostante si conoscessero appena, Mark Stamford non era mai stato crudele nei suoi confronti come tanti altri.

“Chiederò in giro.”

“Bene.” disse incapace di ringraziarlo, nonostante tutto. “Intanto, userò il laboratorio.”

“Certo, fai pure.” acconsentì il Dottore mentre infilava il cappotto diretto all'uscita.

 

Molly aveva raccolto tutte le sue cose dal suo studio e le aveva impacchettate, in modo che fossero pronte per essere spostate nel suo nuovo ufficio al Dipartimento di Anatomia Patologica. Aveva mandato mail, buttato scartoffie e ora era pronta per le sue ferie. Non ne prendeva da anni e ora, con l'avvio delle pratiche di divorzio, ne aveva decisamente bisogno. Un mese al mare avrebbe sicuramente giovato alla sua salute e al suo umore, dandole la carica necessaria per iniziare il suo nuovo lavoro.

Si tolse il camice e indossò la giacca, guardandosi intorno per un attimo, e poi uscì dalla porta. Aveva appena fatto qualche passo e voltato l'angolo quando si ritrovò a sbattere contro un uomo in sedia a rotelle.

“Mi scusi...” esclamò lei prima di rendersi conto di chi era l'uomo che aveva di fronte. “Oh, Mr Holmes... Buongiorno.”

“Dottoressa Far...” iniziò lui, ma si bloccò immediatamente guardandole la mano. “Hooper.”

Molly sorrise. Nulla sfuggiva a quell'uomo, neanche che si fosse tolta la fede.

“Come mai qui all'ospedale, Mr Holmes? Spero niente di serio.”

“Non sono qui per la mia salute. Ho preso in prestito un laboratorio.”

“ _In prestito?”_

“Sì. Ho fatto qualche esperimento per passare il tempo.”

“Lei di cosa si occupa, esattamente?” chiese Molly sempre più incuriosita da quell'uomo.

“Sono un Consulente Investigativo.”

“Oh. Sembra... _interessante_. Ma che cosa comporta esattamente?”

Lui rise e poi tirò fuori dalla tasca un biglietto da visita che le consegnò. C'era il suo nome e l'indirizzo di un sito chiamato _Science of Deduction_.

“Quando la polizia è in difficoltà, cioè spesso, chiede il mio aiuto.”

“Un investigatore privato.”

“Preferisco definirmi uno scienziato.”

“Capisco.” annuì lei. “Senta... Le andrebbe un caffè?” propose con un sorriso.

Dopotutto sentiva di dovere qualcosa a quell'uomo. Era anche merito suo se aveva aperto gli occhi su Henry.

“La fa sentire a disagio a restare in piedi mentre parla con un uomo in carrozzella, non è così?”

“Non è questo. È che mi piacerebbe sapere di più sul suo lavoro e potremmo farlo con più comodo di fronte a un caffè.”

“Perché no?” accettò lui con un'alzata di spalle.

 

Sherlock non era certo del perché avesse accettato di prendere un caffè con lei. Sicuramente l'incontro con il suo potenziale futuro coinquilino lo aveva messo di buon umore, ma non era solo questo.

La verità era che quella donna aveva qualcosa che lo incuriosiva. A quanto pareva aveva lasciato suo marito e gli effetti positivi erano stati subito evidenti. Non era più truccata eccessivamente e non portava più tacchi su cui faticava a reggersi. Anche se indossava uno strano maglione colorato e la coda di cavallo, ora il suo aspetto era molto più naturale e gradevole. E chiaramente anche la sua autostima ne aveva beneficiato enormemente. Non sembrava la stessa donna che aveva conosciuto qualche giorno prima.

“Allora, mi dica di più del suo lavoro. Sembra affascinante.” esordì lei mentre zuccherava il suo caffè.

Sherlock sorseggiò il proprio compiaciuto. Non gli capitava spesso di poter parlare con una donna intelligente. A dire la verità, non parlava con molte donne, se non per motivi strettamente lavorativi, e questo comportava che i suoi modi non fossero esattamente amichevoli. E, generalmente, quando tutto era finito, non c'erano seconde chance per le relazioni sociali.

Non che normalmente fosse alla ricerca di qualcosa del genere, ma ogni tanto avrebbe apprezzato un po' di compagnia. Dopotutto, anche se era un disabile sposato con il proprio lavoro, non era una macchina senza sentimenti e provava anche lui la morsa della solitudine.

“La mia specialità è la deduzione. Noto dettagli che nessun altro nota e uso la logica per ricostruire i fatti. _Se elimini l'impossibile, quello che rimane deve essere la verità_.”

“E che tipo di esperimenti fa in laboratorio?”

“Sono un chimico. Generalmente testo vari composti e materiali, simulando situazioni che possono presentarsi sulla scena di un crimine. Se posso, faccio anche dei test su campioni organici.”

“ _Campioni organici?”_

“Sì, cellule epiteliali, ossa, sangue, occhi...”

“Umani?”

“Se ne ho la possibilità, sì.”

Improvvisamente si ricordò della conversazione che aveva sentito poche ore prima tra Mark Stamford e Winston.

“Ho sentito dire che presto dirigerà il Dipartimento di Anatomia Patologica.”

“Sì, tra un mese. Da oggi sono in ferie e al mio ritorno inizierò il nuovo lavoro in obitorio.”

“Allora dovrò rivolgermi a lei se avrò bisogno di analizzare dei campioni...”

“Mr Holmes...”

“ _Sherlock._ ”

“Sherlock... è contro il regolamento dell'ospedale.”

“Ma può aiutarmi a fermare dei criminali.”

“Ma non lo farò comunque.”

“Lo vedremo, Molly Hooper.” replicò lui con tono di sfida mentre riprendeva a sorseggiare il suo caffè. “Allora, non porti più la fede.” Commentò cambiando completamente discorso.

Lei reagì istintivamente coprendo la propria mano, ma poi sorrise imbarazzata.

“Spero non sia per qualcosa che ho detto...” aggiunse lui con ironia.

“In realtà, sì. E devo ringraziarti.”

“Ringraziarmi?”

“Le tue parole, per quanto scortesi, mi hanno costretto ad affrontare la realtà. Sospettavo da tempo che la condotta di mio marito fosse... scorretta. Pensavo, però, di essere solo paranoica. Il fatto che tu abbia intuito con un solo sguardo quanto il nostro matrimonio fosse infelice mi ha fatto riflettere.”

“E lo hai affrontato, giusto?”

“Sì.” Ammise lei con un sospiro mentre fissava la sua tazza. “Era tutto vero, non era solo la mia paranoia. Quindi ho avviato subito le pratiche per il divorzio e sto cambiando la mia vita.”

“Lavorare all’obitorio fa parte del cambiamento?”

“Sì. Ho sempre voluto farlo, ma Henry credeva che fosse una scelta morbosa e mi ha convinto a prendere un’altra specializzazione, a suo dire più consona. Ora che ho aperto gli occhi, però, voglio riprendere le redini della mia vita e fare quello che mi ha sempre appassionato.”

“Quindi, in poche parole, ti appassionano i cadaveri.”

Molly alzò le sopracciglia sorpresa e poi scoppiò a ridere, sinceramente divertita.

“Lo so, sono proprio macabra...”

“Allora siamo in due.” Replicò lui con un sorriso. “Io mi sono addirittura inventato un lavoro che mi permettesse di stare costantemente a contatto con criminali e cadaveri.”

“Che dire... Siamo proprio una coppia strana.”

“Già.” Annuì lui sentendo una strana fitta allo stomaco nel sentirla pronunciare la parola “coppia” riferita a loro due.

Lei sembrò non percepire il suo turbamento e continuò a ridere. Quando si calmò, finì il suo caffè tornando seria.

“Non vorrei essere indiscreta, ma...” iniziò con sguardo preoccupato.

“Mi hai messo le mani addosso mentre ero su un lettino seminudo, direi che le domande indiscrete sono l’ultimo dei miei problemi.” La interruppe lui facendole l’occhiolino.

“Ho letto nella tua cartella che hai avuto un incidente stradale...” continuò lei con tono professionale. “Come è successo?”

Sherlock strinse la mascella. Erano passati anni e aveva raccontato la sua storia migliaia di volte, ma raramente a qualcuno a cui importasse davvero ascoltarla.

“Sono stato investito.” Iniziò con cautela. “Stavo inseguendo un criminale. Ho attraversato senza guardare. Se fossi stato più veloce non sarebbe successo nulla. Il mio destino si è deciso nell’arco di due secondi. _Due miseri secondi_.”

“Mi dispiace.”

Alzò lo sguardo e incontrò i suoi occhi. Erano lucidi, era sincera. Era realmente dispiaciuta per lui. La consapevolezza che una quasi estranea provasse una simile empatia nei suoi confronti gli causò una strana sensazione di calore al petto. Non sapeva cosa dire e semplicemente annuì.

“Quindi... Un mese di ferie. Cosa farai?”

“Ho una casa in Cornovaglia, sul mare. Era dei miei genitori. Non ci vado da anni.”

“Quindi passerai il tempo a rischiare un eritema solare, suppongo.”

“No!” esclamò lei ridendo. “Non passo molte ore al sole, la mia pelle non me lo permette, ma amo molto nuotare.”

Sherlock strinse le labbra nervosamente, mentre immagini di Molly Hooper in costume da bagno che nuotava contro le onde invadevano il suo cervello. Avrebbe dato qualunque cosa per poterlo fare insieme a lei. Un’altra dolorosa fitta allo stomaco lo colpì, ricordandogli che poteva accadere solo nel suo Mind Palace.

“Tu nuoti? Nel tuo caso sarebbe una terapia molto valida.” Aggiunse lei con interesse.

“Sì, qualche volta.” Rispose sentendosi a disagio.

Era naturale che Molly vedesse in lui solo un paziente, ma poco prima, mentre parlavano socievolmente di altri argomenti, lo aveva quasi dimenticato. Lo aveva trattato come una persona e non come un oggetto rotto. E lui si era sentito davvero bene. Era bello parlare con lei. Era una persona dolce e intelligente, qualità che raramente riscontrava in una donna, e quando gli sorrideva riusciva a farlo sentire di nuovo un uomo.

Ora, invece, si sentiva di nuovo come un giocattolo rotto.

“Oggi ho trovato un coinquilino.” Le confidò per cambiare discorso.

“Oh, è una buona notizia... Giusto?”

“Sì, lo cercavo da tempo. È un Dottore, un amico di Mike Stamford.”

“Bene, mi sembra un’ottima cosa. E avete già un appartamento?”

“Sì, a Baker Street. Ora devo solo far installare il montascale e il necessario per le mie _esigenze_ , ma mi è stato garantito che i tempi saranno brevi.”

“Non hai trovato un appartamento al piano terra o con un ascensore?”

“No, purtroppo. O almeno non dentro Londra e al budget che potevo permettermi.”

“Capisco.” Commentò lei con una smorfia imbarazzata. “Ma Baker Street è un’ottima zona. Ti troverai benissimo.”

“Sì, infatti. Ho già affittato temporaneamente una stanza al piano terra dello stesso palazzo.” Spiegò lui e poi esitò, cercando le parole giuste per dare voce ai propri pensieri. “Quando mi sarò trasferito mi organizzerò un piccolo laboratorio in casa... E magari potrei avere bisogno di un aiuto... Ti andrebbe?”

“Di aiutarti?” chiese lei perplessa.

“Sì, se non ti è di troppo disturbo.”

“Certo.” Accettò lei con aria confusa. “Ma, magari, prima di trasformarmi nella tua assistente personale, potresti invitarmi per una tazza di tea.”

“Certo, naturalmente.” Lui sorrise, imbarazzato, sicuro di essere arrossito. “Ora è meglio che vada. Devo organizzare il trasloco.” si congedò, temendo di essersi reso fin troppo ridicolo.

“È stato un piacere, Sherlock.” Lo salutò lei con un sorriso. “Magari dovremmo rifarlo, qualche volta.”

Lui sorrise, sollevato del fatto di non averla spaventata. Addirittura era lei a volerlo rivedere.

“Quando tornerai dalla tua vacanza potresti venire a trovarmi.”

“Ottima idea.” Accettò lei prendendo un biglietto dalla borsa e scrivendoci sopra qualcosa. “È uno dei miei vecchi biglietti da visita, li cambierò, ma per ora ho solo questo. Ti scrivo a penna il mio numero di telefono personale. Chiamami, ok?”

“Molly... questo non infrange qualche legge sul rapporto medico paziente, vero?”

“No, Sherlock. Non c’è nulla di male se siamo amici.” Replicò lei divertita. “E poi io non sono il tuo medico. Ho solo sostituito un collega. E a breve sarò solo una patologa e mi auguro che tu non sia mio paziente almeno per i prossimi cinquant’anni.”

Sherlock cercò di ignorare la delusione che gli provocò la parola “amici”, e tese le labbra nell’imitazione di un sorriso.

“Farò del mio meglio. A presto, Molly Hooper. Passa una buona vacanza.” Concluse allontanandosi dal tavolo il più velocemente possibile.

 

*

 

Molly aveva finito di asciugarsi e aveva indossato un vecchio top e degli shorts, prima di raccogliere le sue cose e lasciare la spiaggia lentamente per tornare a casa.

Era passata una settimana dall’inizio della sua vacanza. Si stava godendo finalmente il suo tempo libero, facendo lunghe passeggiate, nuotando, leggendo, persino cucinando.

Amava quella casa ed era felice di potersela godere nuovamente, così come quando era ragazza. Non capiva perché Henry non l’avesse mai apprezzata. Forse avrebbe dovuto capire subito da questo segnale che lui non era l’uomo giusto per lei.

Certo, doveva ammettere che si sentiva un po’ sola. Avrebbe voluto avere la possibilità di parlare con qualcuno, non solo gli abitanti del piccolo paese con cui scambiava saltuariamente qualche frase di circostanza. D’altra parte forse era meglio così. Aveva bisogno di riprendere il controllo della sua vita e di se stessa, e avere del tempo per pensare senza interferenze esterne era la cosa migliore. Giusto?

Era concentrata in questo genere di riflessioni quando sentì una voce che la chiamava.

“Dottoressa Hooper!”

Si voltò lentamente, stupita che qualcuno la chiamasse così, visto che nessuno lì era a conoscenza del suo lavoro. Quando riconobbe la persona che le si stava avvicinando, però, rimase ancora più stupita.

“Mr Holm... Sherlock?” esclamò incredula.

“Vedo che mi ha mentito, Dottoressa. La sua pelle reagisce molto bene al sole.” Replicò lui con un sorriso.

“Cosa fa da queste parti?” rispose lei arrossendo.

“Ho un caso, un furto.”

“Beh, è davvero un’incredibile coincidenza.”

Lui annuì stringendo le labbra con aria stranamente imbarazzata.

“Si sta godendo la sua vacanza?”

“Sì, naturalmente. È bello dover pensare solo a se stessi per un po’.” rispose lei facendo spallucce. “E come va con il suo coinquilino?”

“Bene, andiamo stranamente d’accordo.”

Molly rise, divertita.

“Ha già trovato un alloggio in paese?”

“Sì, all’hotel centrale. Ho creato un po’ di trambusto per le mie _richieste particolari_ , ma alla fine sono riusciti a darmi quello di cui avevo necessità.”

“Siete sicuro? Perché se avete bisogno di una stanza io ho diverse camere libere, una delle quali al piano terra.”

Sherlock spalancò i suoi splendidi occhi sorpreso, come se non si aspettasse una simile proposta.

“Non vorrei recarvi disturbo. Quando lavoro posso essere alquanto fastidioso.”

“Allora magari quando avrete risolto il caso... Potrete raccontarmi come è andata e godervi qualche giorno di vacanza.”

Lui esitò per qualche secondo, apparentemente indeciso se accettare il suo invito o no.

“Ne sarei onorato.” Acconsentì infine.

Molly sospirò e sorrise, felice di avere la possibilità di avere un po’ di compagnia e, soprattutto, di poter parlare con un uomo così interessante.

“Allora mi occuperò di preparare la stanza.”

Sherlock annuì in segno di ringraziamento e, dopo un cenno di saluto, si allontanò verso il centro del paese.

Non avrebbe mai pensato di rincontrarlo così presto, soprattutto fuori Londra, ma ne era sinceramente contenta.

 

Sherlock rientrò all'hotel e si diresse spedito verso la camera al piano terra che gli avevano riservato. Una volta chiusa la porta con entrambe le mani, fece un sospiro e lasciò cadere il capo in avanti.

Non riusciva a credere a cosa aveva fatto. Aveva davvero chiesto a suo fratello di _creare_ un caso in Cornovaglia solo per poter avere una scusa per correre dietro alla Dottoressa Hooper? Al di là del fatto che gli avrebbe chiesto di ripagarlo con gli interessi per quel piccolo favore, non avrebbe esitato a sfotterlo per il resto della vita per essersi lasciato andare a una simile debolezza. D'altra parte, come avrebbe potuto capire una cosa simile il suo fratellone tutto d'un pezzo? Era stato lui a insegnargli che i sentimenti erano solo una debolezza. Qualcosa che ti confonde e ti rende cieco nel momento del bisogno.

E aveva avuto ragione. Dopotutto provare dei sentimenti per qualcuno lo aveva portato a quello che era in quel momento. Se solo quel giorno non fosse stato accecato dai propri sentimenti sarebbe stato meno approssimativo e irrazionale e, magari, avrebbe potuto evitare quell'incidente. Dopotutto era stata una questione di secondi, preziosi attimi in cui avrebbe dovuto pensare e non lanciarsi letteralmente nel vuoto come un dannato kamikaze.

E ora lo stava facendo di nuovo, in un certo senso. E tutto per una donna che conosceva appena. Eppure, c'era stato qualcosa fra di loro, una connessione, un legame, qualcosa che gli aveva provocato un nodo allo stomaco. Perché era come se si conoscessero, come se avesse visto quel viso mille e mille volte negli anni passati. E, dannazione, amava quel viso, anche se poteva sembrare assurdo.

Lo squillo del telefono lo distrasse dai suoi pensieri. Alzò gli occhi al cielo imprecando mentalmente quando lesse il nome sul display.

“Cosa vuoi?” esclamò con fastidio. “Non è necessario che mi aliti sul collo, Mycroft.”

“Non agitarti, fratellino.” replicò l'uomo all'altro capo. “Non intendo intromettermi. Volevo solo farti sapere che il Dottor Watson ti sta raggiungendo in questo momento.”

“John? Perché?”

“A quanto pare è preoccupato per te e le mie rassicurazioni sulla tua incolumità non sono state sufficienti.”

“Avresti dovuto fermarlo.”

“Avrei potuto, certo, ma non avresti approvato i miei metodi.” replicò Mycroft con sarcasmo. “In ogni caso, visto la tua peculiare situazione, credo che l'aiuto del Dottor Watson ti possa essere utile.”

“Sono in grado di convivere con il mio handicap, Mycroft.”

“Quello fisico, sicuramente, ma che dire di quello emotivo? Sappiamo entrambi che non sei in grado di confrontarti con il gentil sesso.”

Sherlock scosse la testa, infastidito dalla condiscendenza di suo fratello maggiore.

“E avresti lasciato che John mi raggiungesse in veste di consigliere?”

“Me ne sarai grato.”

“Certo, _grato._ Vuoi solo stringere ancora di più il cappio intorno al mio collo...”

“Non in questo caso, fratellino. Non ti chiederò niente in cambio.”

“E lo fai solo per bontà d'animo, suppongo.”

“Lo faccio perché, per una volta, approvo la tua scelta. E intendo aiutarti nel tuo proposito di conquistare la dolce Dottoressa.” ammise il maggiore degli Holmes con tono vagamente imbarazzato. “Dopotutto, Mamma mi ucciderebbe se non ti sostenessi in un simile compito.”

Sherlock sospirò ancora, sfregandosi la faccia con la mano libera. Avrebbe voluto ribattere con una frase pungente, ma suo fratello chiuse la conversazione prima che potesse farlo. Se c'era qualcuno in grado di avere sempre l'ultima parola più di lui, era proprio Mycroft Holmes.

 

 

CONTINUA


	54. Broken - 2a parte

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!
> 
> Rieccomi con la seconda parte di questa AU.
> 
> Mi fa piacere sapere che l'argomento così diverso vi sia piaciuto. Spero che anche questo capitolo sia di vostro gradimento, soprattutto perché l'evoluzione degli eventi sarà rapida.
> 
> Ci sarà romanticismo e fluff, ma anche dei momenti tristi. Naturalmente, se mi conoscete, sapete che amo il lieto fine, quindi abbiate fede.
> 
> Buona lettura.
> 
>  

 

  
** Broken - 2 a ** **parte**   


 

 

 

Molly aveva passato gli ultimi due giorni a preparare la stanza degli ospiti al piano terra. 

Non era sempre stata una camera da letto. C’era stato un tempo in cui era stato l’ufficio di suo padre, pieno di libri e con una comoda poltrona in pelle. Era lì che suo padre la prendeva tra le braccia e le leggeva dei racconti.

In seguito alla sua malattia, però, i libri erano stati spostati in una delle stanze adiacenti più piccole e la stanza più grande del piano, oltre che la più vicina al bagno, divenne una camera da letto.

Fu proprio in quella stanza che accudì prima suo padre e poi sua madre nei loro ultimi mesi di vita ma, dopo di allora, non ebbe più il tempo né la volontà di occuparsene.

E ora, invece, aveva deciso di rimetterla in sesto per renderla fresca e accogliente per l’ospite che attendeva come un caro, vecchio amico, nonostante si conoscessero solo da qualche settimana. 

Era strano come, la sola idea di passare del tempo insieme a un quasi sconosciuto e di ospitarlo in casa propria, non la spaventasse affatto. Sebbene all’inizio fosse furiosa con lui per i suoi modi ostili e i suoi commenti fin troppo diretti, in realtà poi aveva sentito una strana affinità con Sherlock. Come se si conoscessero da sempre. 

Scacciando quei pensieri così irrazionali, Molly uscì di casa, diretta al mercato del villaggio. Voleva fare la spesa e comprare dei fiori per adornare le stanze. La casa doveva essere al meglio.

Era appena stata dal fruttivendolo, dove aveva comprato la frutta con cui aveva intenzione di preparare dei dolci, quando una voce attirò la sua attenzione.

“Sherlock, come sarebbe a dire che tu resti qui?”

Molly si accigliò e si diresse verso la voce. Non c’erano possibilità che si trattasse di un altro Sherlock, vero?

“Non ho bisogno di un baby-sitter, John.” Replicò la voce dell’altro uomo, confermando la sua prima ipotesi. “Posso badare a me stesso tranquillamente.”

Molly si avvicinò e, nascosta dietro un albero, rimase a spiare i due uomini, anche se era consapevole del fatto che non fosse una cosa del tutto corretta.

“Dammi solo una valida motivazione!” insistette l’uomo che sembrava chiamarsi John e che alzava la voce gesticolando nervosamente. 

“Le mie motivazioni non sono affare tuo.”

“Sherlock, non ho intenzione di ficcare il naso, voglio solo essere certo che non ti stia andando a cacciare in qualche guaio o magari in qualche missione suicida...”

Si sporse leggermente, giusto in tempo per vedere Sherlock sospirare e ruotare la sedia a rotelle in modo da non dover guardare l’amico in volto.

“Ho bisogno di una vacanza.” Disse infine con voce così bassa che faticò a percepirla. “Qui mi piace, è tranquillo e l’aria di mare mi farà bene.”

“L’aria di mare?” ripeté l’altro incredulo. “Sei serio?”

“È risaputo il beneficio dello iodio sull’organismo, dovresti saperlo. Sei o non sei un dottore?”

“Sherlock, cosa non mi stai dicendo?”

Purtroppo il resto della conversazione non riuscì a sentirlo perché qualcuno la urtò, facendole cadere a terra il sacchetto con la frutta. Troppo occupata a raccogliere tutto, non si rese conto di essersi smascherata sino a che alzando lo sguardo non incontrò gli occhi acquamarina di Sherlock.

“Molly...” mormorò lui accigliandosi confuso, come se stesse cercando di leggerle il pensiero.

“Oh, ehm, Mr Holm... Sherlock.” Balbettò lei nervosamente.

“Mi permetta d’aiutarla.” Disse l’uomo accanto a lui, che a quanto aveva capito si chiamava John.

Molly annuì mentre insieme rimettevano la frutta nel sacchetto e lui lo raccoglieva per lei.

“Lui è il mio amico e coinquilino, il Dottor John Watson. Lei è la Dottoressa Molly Hooper.” Li presentò Sherlock con tono apparentemente infastidito.

I due si strinsero la mano e improvvisamente l’uomo sorrise, come colpito da un’illuminazione.

“La Dottoressa Hooper? Del Barts?”

“Sì, infatti.”

“Ho sentito molto parlare di lei...” iniziò lui lanciando uno strano sguardo d’intesa a Sherlock. “Da Mike Stamford.” Aggiunse poi, come a volersi giustificare.

“Come procede la vostra vacanza?” le chiese Sherlock come a voler distogliere l’attenzione da quel discorso.

“Molto bene, in effetti.”

“ _Vacanza?”_ ripeté John continuando ad alternare il suo sguardo da Sherlock a Molly, e vice versa.

“John, non dovresti andare a fare la valigia? Perderai il treno.” Lo interruppe Sherlock con tono imperioso.

“Certamente. È stato un piacere, Dottoressa.”

“Molly, la prego.”

“ _Molly_. Spero di rivederla presto.”

Dopo una rapida stretta di mano l’uomo si allontanò, ma non prima di essersi voltato indietro ancora un paio di volte con aria divertita.

“Come procede il vostro caso?” chiese Molly ricordando la loro ultima conversazione.

“Risolto. Si trattava solo di un banale furto. Un dipendente dalle mani lunghe.” Spiegò avvicinandosi lentamente a lei. “In realtà, normalmente non accetto casi così semplici.”

“E come mai questa volta l’ha fatto?”

“Perché avevo bisogno di cambiare aria.”

“Spero che non abbiate dimenticato il mio invito, allora.” Ne approfittò lei per introdurre l’argomento. “Ho preparato la stanza migliore della casa per voi.”

Sherlock sorrise e, per un momento, ebbe la sensazione di vederlo arrossire.

“Siete sicura? Non vorrei essere di disturbo.”

“Non lo sarete. Anzi, apprezzerò la vostra compagnia.”

“D’accordo, allora.”

“Vi aspetto per l’ora del tea. Ci saranno dei muffin appena sfornati ad aspettarvi.” Aggiunse lei con un sorriso entusiasta.

Lui annuì, con uno strano luccichio negli occhi, e dopo un rapido saluto si allontanò percorrendo la strada che conduceva all’hotel del paese.

 

Sherlock rientrò nella sua camera al primo piano dell’unico hotel del paese.

Aveva appena aperto la porta quando vide il suo coinquilino seduto nella poltrona all’altro angolo della stanza.

“John.” Esclamò sorpreso, ma cercando di non apparirlo troppo. “Ormai ti credevo in viaggio verso Londra.”

“Perché non me lo hai detto, Sherlock? Avrei capito.”

“Detto... _Cosa?_ ”

“La Dottoressa Hooper. _Molly_.” Spiegò il dottore con un sorriso malizioso. “È solo per lei che sei qui.”

“Non essere assurdo.” Replicò il consulente investigativo, infastidito per essere stato scoperto così facilmente.

“ _Tu_ sei assurdo.” Replicò l’amico. “Tuttavia, questo finalmente spiega tutto. Come il lavoro che hai accettato in questo posto dimenticato da Dio, mentre avresti potuto risolverlo senza neanche uscire di casa. Credo che per i tuoi canoni sia a mala pena un sei...”

“Mi annoiavo. Un sei è sempre meglio di niente.”

“E la vacanza, naturalmente.” Continuò l’amico come se non avesse sentito neanche una parola delle sue obiezioni. “Non lasceresti mai Londra e i suoi crimini per niente al mondo. Né vorresti mai passare una settimana in ozio... Lo detesti.”

“John, non è affatto come credi. E ora forse dovresti andare o perderai l’ultimo treno.”

L’amico si alzò in piedi, con uno sbuffo divertito, e allargò le braccia rassegnato.

“E va bene. Vuoi fingere che non sia vero, ma sappi che avrei potuto aiutarti.” Spiegò John indossando la propria giacca.

Sherlock non commentò, temendo che avrebbe potuto confermare le ipotesi dell’amico.

“ _Fiori._ ” Aggiunse il dottor Watson mentre oltrepassava l’uscio e faceva una pausa prima di chiudere la porta. “Portale dei fiori.”

“Io non...”

“Non te lo meriti affatto, Sherlock, ma io sono tuo amico e voglio aiutarti. Quindi, comincia con i fiori e, se hai bisogno d’altro, chiamami.” Concluse infine l’uomo chiudendo la porta alle sue spalle e lasciando il consulente investigativo solo con i propri pensieri.

 

Molly sfornò la teglia di muffin ai mirtilli e li posò sul ripiano a raffreddare. Il profumo era delizioso e prometteva molto bene.

Prese il piatto da portata che conteneva i biscotti al limone preparati qualche ora prima e lo mise sul tavolo. Si guardò intorno. La casa era in ordine e accogliente, profumava di dolci e c’erano fiori colorati a decorare gli angoli. 

Dopo un ultimo sguardo all’orologio, accese il bollitore per il tea e, in quell’esatto momento, suonò il campanello.

Con un sorriso, si diresse alla porta e la aprì con piacere.

“Benvenuto, Sherlock.” Esclamò non appena incrociò gli occhi dell’uomo sulla soglia.

“Ecco, io... Grazie ancora per l’ospitalità.” Replicò lui stringendo nervosamente il borsone che teneva posato sulle gambe inermi. “Questi sono per esprimere la mia gratitudine.” Aggiunse mentre da dietro la massa scura del suo bagaglio faceva capolino un mazzo di fiori.

“Oh.” Esclamò Molly sorpresa, arrossendo. “Tulipani bianchi! Sono splendidi.” Li accettò con un sorriso, annusandoli. “Ma come sono sciocca! Non stiamo qui sulla porta... Accomodati.”

Molly fece strada al nuovo arrivato, mostrandogli la cucina, il salotto e guidandolo sino in fondo al corridoio dove c’era la camera da letto preparata per lui.

“Oltre ad essere al piano terra, ha anche un bagno dedicato, attrezzato per le tue esigenze.” Spiegò lei con naturalezza.

“Hai avuto altri ospiti con handicap motori?”

“Non esattamente, ma i miei genitori sono stati molto male prima di lasciarmi... Queste attrezzature sono state utili per loro. In ogni caso, per qualunque altra esigenza, devi solo chiedere.”

Un silenzio imbarazzante riempì la stanza. Sherlock stringeva nervosamente le labbra e sembrava a disagio.

“Ti lascio il tempo di sistemarti. Ti aspetto per il tea quando sarai pronto.” Disse infine lei raggiungendo la porta.

“Grazie, Molly.” La fermò la voce di lui quando la sua mano era già sulla maniglia. “Di tutto quanto.” Aggiunse con uno strano sorriso.

“Non c’è di che.” Replicò lei sinceramente.

Una volta sola, mentre tornava in cucina, si rese conto che aveva istintivamente trattenuto il fiato per tutta la loro conversazione e che il suo cuore sembrava battere più rapidamente.

Era davvero felice di aver accolto quell’uomo nella sua casa e nella sua vita, anche se lo conosceva appena. Era solo perché si sentiva sola in quella grande casa? Non stava forse iniziando a provare dei sentimenti per lui?

Scosse la testa cercando di cacciare via quegli sciocchi pensieri e si dedicò alla preparazione del tea.

 

I giorni in compagnia di Molly Hooper scorrevano piacevolmente. Parlavano di scienza e spesso Sherlock le raccontava i suoi casi. 

Molly aveva una mente brillante che per troppo tempo si era nascosta dietro la presenza ingombrante di suo marito e ora era finalmente libera di dedicarsi a ciò che più la appassionava.

Capitava spesso che, mentre cucinava dei fragranti tortini, parlasse animatamente di malattie cardiache e di autopsie svolte alla facoltà di medicina, senza la minima esitazione. Non erano argomenti che la disturbavano e questo era un pregio che non molti avevano, secondo Sherlock.

Persino John Watson, medico militare, si metteva degli scrupoli a parlare di arti mozzati ed emorragie di fronte al cibo... 

Più passava il tempo, più Sherlock sentiva che lui e Molly avevano delle menti affini e questo spiegava l’attrazione crescente che provava per lei.

Le giornate passavano pigramente. 

La mattina Molly amava andare a nuotare in spiaggia. Non aveva chiesto a Sherlock di accompagnarla, le ruote della sua sedia non erano adatte alla sabbia e lei non voleva farlo sentire a disagio per non poter nuotare, ma lui insistette. Voleva guardarla e ricordare la sensazione dell’acqua di mare sulla pelle tramite lei. 

Inoltre, Molly in costume da bagno era decisamente attraente...

Sherlock rimaneva a distanza, sulla banchina di legno, a osservarla e ad attendere il suo ritorno tendendole un morbido telo per asciugarsi, cercando di non fissare il tessuto umido aderente al suo piccolo e suadente corpo.

Dopo la spiaggia, si recavano a fare colazione in un cafè e poi facevano tappa al mercato del paese, dove Molly acquistava gli ingredienti freschi per cucinare ogni giorno nuove prelibatezze.

Quando rientravano in casa, Molly si occupava della casa e Sherlock la aiutava come poteva, anche solo facendole compagnia con il racconto di un caso avvincente.

Il pomeriggio, invece, era dedicato al relax. In salotto, si dedicavano alla lettura – _Molly -_ o alla profonda immersione nei propri pensieri – _Sherlock -_ il tutto sempre allietato da tazze di tea e biscotti fatti in casa.

Infine, Molly serviva la cena in giardino, proponendo sempre cibi deliziosi e originali. E poi, dopo aver parlato mentre sorseggiavano del vino, si ritiravano per la notte, ognuno nella propria stanza.

Questo avvenne per tre giorni, ma il quarto qualcosa cambiò.

Per tutto il giorno, Sherlock aveva sentito l’incontrollabile desiderio di baciare Molly. Non sapeva come evitare di pensarci. Fissava le sue piccole labbra mentre lei parlava, desiderando assaggiarle, e si conficcava le unghie nei palmi per controllarsi. 

Forse avrebbe dovuto andarsene. Stare così vicino a quella donna lo destabilizzava...

Però, quando incrociava lo sguardo di Molly, sentiva che il suo desiderio era ricambiato. Gli occhi lucidi, le sue pupille dilatate, il suo respiro accelerato. Avrebbe solo dovuto fare il primo passo. Allungare le mani, circondarle il viso, e attirarla in un bacio appassionato.

Incredibilmente, era riuscito a mantenere il controllo sino a dopo cena. Era riuscito a distrarsi pensando al lavoro e raccontare a Molly i propri casi era utile in questo.

Quella sera, le aveva raccontato del primo caso seguito con John, solo qualche settimana prima. Sembrava passata un’eternità perché tra lui e John si era da subito sviluppata una grande affinità e in pochi giorni erano diventati amici. Probabilmente, concentrato nel suo racconto, doveva aver dato molto più peso di quanto credesse a questo punto.

“Beh, direi che ora capisco molte più cose di te...” aveva commentato Molly con un sorriso.

Sherlock si accigliò, confuso da quel commento che non si aspettava.

“Ammetto che non ero riuscita a inquadrarti del tutto, ma ora che so che sei gay, tutto ha più senso. E John sembra una persona davvero adorabile!” esclamò lei entusiasta. “Deve essere bello incontrare qualcuno e da subito capire che è l’amore della nostra vita...”

“Molly, non è come credi...” provò a obbiettare lui, incredulo.

“Non c’è niente di cui vergognarsi, naturalmente. Io sono sempre stata una grande sostenitrice dei diritti e delle libertà degli omosessuali. Durante il college la maggior parte dei miei amici era gay e li accompagnavo sempre al Gay Pride...”

“Molly...Io e John non...”

“Oh!” esclamò lei portandosi una mano alla bocca in segno di sorpresa. “Vuoi dire che non state insieme? Lui forse non ricambia?” ipotizzò lei con aria dispiaciuta. “Sono certa che capirà, magari ha solo bisogno di tempo. E il fatto di stare separati per un po’ lo aiuterà a capire quanto tiene a te...”

“Molly, io non sono gay!” esclamò infine Sherlock alzando la voce leggermente di più di quanto avrebbe voluto.

Molly sussultò, spalancando i suoi begl’occhi castani, e poi fece un sorriso comprensivo.

“Capisco. D’accordo, come vuoi. Sappi che, comunque, non ci sarebbe nulla di male.” Replicò infine con accondiscendenza.

“Non è come pensi.”

“Non importa, Sherlock. In fondo, non sono affari miei. E credo che sia ora di andare a dormire.” concluse alzandosi in piedi.

“Molly, aspetta.” la fermò impulsivamente. 

Non voleva che lei se ne andasse credendo una cosa del genere. Non gli importava cosa pensava tutto il resto del mondo, ma non poteva lasciare che Molly Hooper lo considerasse gay.

Lei si era voltata a guardarlo con aspettativa, ma le parole faticavano a uscirgli dalle labbra. Infine, esasperato dalla propria stupidità, la afferrò per i polsi e la attirò verso di sé, costringendo il suo viso a sfiorare il proprio.

La baciò dolcemente, ma cercando di trasmetterle la passione che tratteneva da giorni. Le sue labbra erano così piccole, morbide e dolci e avrebbe potuto continuare a farlo per tutta la notte.

_Se solo lei avesse ricambiato._

Molly era rimasta immobile, congelata dalla sorpresa, e lo guardava con occhi sgranati. Forse addirittura terrorizzati.

“Perdonami, Molly.” Mormorò lui prima di allontanarsi e rifugiarsi in camera da letto, maledicendosi mentalmente per la propria idiozia e incompetenza nell’interpretare le emozioni femminili.

Mentre si preparava per andare a letto, aveva continuato a rimproverarsi e, quando si era finalmente posizionato sopra il morbido materasso, era giunto alla decisione che la mattina dopo sarebbe partito all’alba lasciando una lettera di addio e di scuse a Molly.

Non aveva scelta. Aveva abusato della sua gentilezza e ospitalità. Il minimo che potesse fare era andarsene. 

Mentre si sistemava le coperte con un sospiro, un lieve bussare alla porta attirò la sua attenzione. Probabilmente Molly voleva dirgli quanto fosse offesa e furiosa con lui.

Doveva permetterle di entrare, ovviamente. Non poteva certo rifiutare le conseguenze delle sue azioni incoscienti.

“Avanti.” Disse dopo essersi schiarito la voce mentre si tirava su a sedere.

Lei entrò silenziosamente, indossando solo una semplice camicia da notte di cotone, tanto sottile da lasciare intravedere l’assenza di un reggiseno. Sherlock deglutì nervosamente, cercando di non lasciarsi distrarre.

“Molly, mi dispiace. Non appena sarà giorno...” iniziò cercando di prevenire le sue accuse, ma lei lo interruppe, sedendosi sul letto accanto a lui e posandogli due dita sulle labbra.

“Shhh...” mormorò soffiando contro la sua pelle.

La mano di lei scivolò lungo il suo viso spigoloso e lo attirò a sé in un bacio che lasciò Sherlock sorpreso e senza fiato. La piccola bocca di lei lo esplorò dolcemente, trasportandolo rapidamente verso un’eccitazione crescente. Prima che potesse rendersene conto, stava ricambiando quel bacio infuocato e la mano di lei aveva guidato quella di lui sino al proprio seno.

Sherlock la strinse maggiormente a sé, estasiato dal piacere di sentire il caldo corpo di lei contro il proprio. Molly non esitò e lo fece distendere completamente sul letto, posizionandosi sopra di lui a cavalcioni e iniziando a strusciarsi contro il suo inguine.

Sherlock la desiderava terribilmente, ma non tanto da dimenticare la propria situazione.

“Molly, io... Da quando ho avuto l’incidente non ho mai...”

Lei lo zittì con un bacio che non era solo passione, ma anche qualcosa di più profondo.

“Sono un dottore, Sherlock. Lascia che mi prenda cura di te.” gli sussurrò poi contro le labbra mentre portava le grandi mani di lui sotto la camicia da notte contro i propri fianchi nudi.

_Oh, cielo. Era fantastica._

E, quando lei iniziò una scia di baci umidi che dal suo petto scesero sino ai suoi boxer, perse completamente quel poco di ragione che gli era rimasta.

 

Quando Molly si svegliò quella mattina, si sentiva bene come non le capitava da anni.

Sherlock dormiva accanto a lei, con il respiro profondo e regolare. Con un sorriso, rimase su un fianco a guardarlo mentre la sua mano percorreva distrattamente il suo petto.

Il suo viso era assolutamente splendido, soprattutto in quel momento, con la luce del mattino soffusa che entrava dalla finestra e che lo faceva sembrare un personaggio uscito da un sogno o da una favola. Molly si morse il labbro per contenere il desiderio di baciarlo ancora...

Non avrebbe mai pensato di essere quel tipo di donna che trova il coraggio di sedurre un uomo, eppure lo aveva fatto. Certo, lui l’aveva baciata per primo, ma si era anche tirato indietro, temendo di aver osato troppo.

La verità era che quel bacio l’aveva colta di sorpresa, ma le aveva anche aperto un mondo nuovo e meraviglioso. Aveva sempre trovato Sherlock molto attraente, ma non pensava che ci sarebbe mai stato niente di più che amicizia fra loro. Dopotutto, lei aveva appena lasciato suo marito e lui non sembrava interessato a relazioni sentimentali perché troppo preso dal suo lavoro. Non era facile capire la sua opinione al riguardo e la sera prima era convinta di esserci arrivata, ma si era completamente sbagliata. Sherlock non era gay e non provava altro che un’amicizia fraterna per il suo coinquilino John. E quella notte le aveva dimostrato ampiamente quanto in realtà amasse il corpo femminile. Nonostante i suoi limiti fisici, era stato un amante fantasioso e appassionato ed era riuscito a farla sentire una donna bellissima e sicura di sé.

Era ancora intenta ad ammirarlo, quando lui si era svegliato, stropicciandosi gli occhi come un bambino.

“Buongiorno.” Aveva mormorato con un mezzo sorriso.

“Buongiorno...” replicò Molly avvicinandosi a lui e depositando un bacio sulla sua bocca che lui ricambiò immediatamente stringendola a sé. “Come ti senti?” aggiunse lei facendo una smorfia felice e imbarazzata al tempo stesso.

“Mai stato meglio.” Rispose Sherlock attirandola in un altro bacio. ”E tu?”

“Mai stata meglio...” gli fece eco lei. “Hai fame? Preparo la colazione?”

Lui annuì e Molly si alzò raggiungendo la propria camicia da notte e indossandola.

“Vuoi che ti aspetti?”

“No, non è necessario. Ti raggiungo tra poco.” Rifiutò lui con un sorriso leggermente triste.

Molly annuì, rendendosi conto che probabilmente lui non voleva che lei lo vedesse mentre si affannava per vestirsi e salire sulla sedia a rotelle. Anche se lei era un medico, probabilmente lui temeva di rovinare l’immagine che aveva di lui dopo quella notte.

“D’accordo, come vuoi. Chiama se hai bisogno di qualunque cosa.” Aggiunse prima di uscire dalla camera da letto e dirigersi in cucina.

 

I tre giorni seguenti furono per Sherlock qualcosa di meraviglioso e inaspettato. Molly Hooper era eccezionale e lo rendeva felice come non gli era mai capitato. Non riusciva a spiegare logicamente quello che sentiva, ma era un dato di fatto che avere lei accanto era infinitamente meglio di qualunque droga o sostanza avesse mai provato.

Persino dal punto di vista sessuale, nonostante le preoccupazioni iniziali a causa delle sue condizioni, c’era stata da subito una sintonia unica e rara. Era in perfettamente in grado di capirlo persino con la sua esperienza non particolarmente ampia...

La notte, quando Molly si addormentava accoccolata sulla sua spalla, spesso rifletteva sul loro futuro. Cosa sarebbe successo quando sarebbero tornati a Londra, al loro lavoro e alle loro vite?

Gli piaceva pensare che niente sarebbe cambiato. Lui avrebbe continuato il suo lavoro di consulente investigativo e, con Molly a gestire il dipartimento di anatomia patologica, avrebbe unito l’utile al dilettevole nelle sue visite al Barts. Non riusciva a immaginare di tornare a casa e di riprendere la sua vita solitaria. Molly ormai faceva parte di lui e non poteva dimenticarlo, neanche se lo avesse voluto. Aveva un bisogno quasi fisico di starle vicino.

Anche solo il fatto di allontanarsi da lei per un’ora lo terrorizzava. Allo stesso tempo, però, si offriva spesso di andare al mercato da solo, in modo da lasciare del tempo a Molly per se stessa, ma anche perché così coglieva l’opportunità di comprare qualcosa di carino per lei. Dei fiori o dei cioccolatini o magari un vecchio libro rilegato.

Quella mattina, per esempio, le aveva comprato un cappello di paglia con un nastro azzurro. Sapeva che lei lo avrebbe apprezzato perché si lamentava spesso di come il sole le picchiasse troppo violentemente in testa quando stavano all’aperto. Inoltre, era sicuro che le avrebbe donato immensamente...

Stava imboccando il vialetto, con un sacchetto di frutta fresca posato sulle gambe a trattenere il cappello dal volare via, quando intravide qualcuno nel patio insieme a Molly.

Si avvicinò lentamente sino a inquadrare bene la scena. Non avrebbe mai immaginato, però, quanto quella vista lo avrebbe ferito.

C’era un uomo con Molly e le stava circondando il viso fra le mani mentre la baciava con passione. Lei era immobile fra le sue braccia, ma non sembrava rifiutarlo.

Evidentemente aveva fatto qualche rumore, perché i due si separarono e si voltarono di scatto a guardarlo. Quell’uomo aveva l’aria tronfia, arrogante, vittoriosa. Molly, invece, sembrava nel panico.

“Sherlock...” sussurrò semplicemente, mentre gli occhi le si inumidivano e la voce la tradiva.

“Lei deve essere Sherlock Holmes.” Disse l’uomo avvicinandosi e tendendogli la mano con aria affabile. “Sono Henry Farber, il marito di Molly.”

Sherlock non strinse la mano a quell’uomo, era troppo concentrato a studiare Molly. Gli occhi di lei sembravano volergli dire _Mi dispiace_.

Dunque era finita. Sapeva che esisteva quella possibilità, prima o poi, ma aveva sempre sperato che avrebbero avuto più tempo per stare insieme. E che, se avesse dovuto perdere Molly, sarebbe stato per qualcuno che la meritava davvero, non per un bugiardo fedifrago che le aveva usato violenza psicologica per anni.

“Porto la spesa in casa.” Disse semplicemente sorpassando l’uomo. “E faccio le valigie.” Aggiunse una volta sull’uscio, senza voltarsi a guardare nuovamente Molly.

Un’ora dopo era sul primo treno per Londra.

 

Molly era seduta nel salotto, con una tazza di tea caldo fra le mani, fissando il vuoto.

Sapeva di aver ferito Sherlock, glielo aveva letto in viso quando i suoi splendidi occhi si erano posati su lei ed Henry. Non avrebbe mai voluto che succedesse, non era assolutamente sua intenzione.

Quello che aveva avuto con Sherlock era stato meraviglioso. Quella settimana insieme, e in particolare quegli ultimi giorni in cui erano diventati intimi, era stata probabilmente la più bella settimana della sua vita. La dolcezza con cui lui l'aveva trattata l'aveva fatta sentire importante, speciale e bellissima. Henry non l'aveva mai trattata così, nemmeno nei primi tempi.

Eppure, quando si era presentato lì quella mattina, piangendo sulla sua porta e pregandola di riaccoglierlo nella sua vita, aveva provato un moto di tenerezza nei suoi confronti. Erano stati insieme tanti anni, praticamente tutta la sua vita da adulta, e lo aveva amato davvero, nonostante tutto. La compassione che provò, però, fu interpretata come un perdono da parte di Henry.

Senza darle alcun preavviso, l'aveva baciata.

La sorpresa l'aveva paralizzata e, mentre una parte di lei associava quel bacio a dei ricordi piacevoli, un'altra parte, quella più combattiva e determinata, _la nuova Molly,_ le ripeteva che lui era sempre lo stesso bugiardo che l'aveva presa in giro e umiliata per anni, e che lei poteva avere di meglio, anzi, lo aveva già. 

_Sherlock._

Era ancora in bilico tra queste due emozioni quando un rumore distrasse Henry, lasciandola all'improvviso.

Non avrebbe mai dimenticato gli occhi affilati di Sherlock che la guardavano con un tale dolore da spezzarle il cuore. Avrebbe voluto dirgli immediatamente che non era come credeva, ma si rese conto che non le avrebbe mai creduto. Non erano forse le stesse parole che aveva usato Henry con lei? Era praticamente il mantra dei fedifraghi… E lei gli doveva di più di una stupida frase banale. Solo che in quel momento non sapeva proprio come esprimersi.

Ora, però, aveva tutto più chiaro.

“Hai sistemato la casa in maniera incantevole. Sai, sarebbe perfetta per farci un Bed&Breakfast.” esordì Henry risvegliandola dai suoi pensieri.

“Non ti è mai piaciuta questa casa.”

“Non amo allontanarmi dalle città, lo sai, ma per quello che è, non è male.”

“ _Per quello che è._ ” ripeté Molly con tono infastidito. “Vuoi dire una squallida casa di campagna?”

“No, Molls, non volevo...”

“Sono cresciuta in questa casa. Ho accudito i miei genitori in questa casa. Loro sono morti in questa casa. È casa mia, ma non è mai stata tua. E non lo sarà mai. Tu non la meriti, come non meriti me.”

“Io pensavo che mi avessi perdonato.”

“No, Henry. Volevo essere gentile e compassionevole, ma non ti ho perdonato. E, di certo, non ti amo più.” spiegò lei con tono glaciale. “A quanto pare devo essere schietta e crudele o non riesci ad afferrare il concetto.” aggiunse con un sospiro.

“Allora è davvero finita?”

“Lo era già da tempo e lo sai. Trovarti in quella camera d'albergo con quella donna mi ha solo fatto aprire gli occhi. Ora, per favore, vattene. E se hai qualcosa da comunicarmi, contatta il mio avvocato.”

L'uomo annuì, con aria umiliata, e senza aggiungere altro lasciò la casa.

Molly riprese a respirare. Aveva fatto la cosa giusta. Ora doveva solo implorare il perdono di Sherlock.

 

*

 

Nonostante vivesse a Baker Street solo da poche settimane, John Watson aveva imparato presto a conoscere il proprio coinquilino. Non conosceva molto del suo passato, ma si era fatto un'idea abbastanza precisa della sua personalità anche se la sua specializzazione medica non era la psicologia.

Sherlock Holmes era un uomo arrogante, orgoglioso e insicuro allo stesso tempo. Aveva sempre bisogno di conferme e anelava all'ammirazione altrui per il suo straordinario intelletto. Più di una volta, in quelle poche settimane, lo aveva messo in guardia sul vantarsi eccessivamente delle sue doti deduttive che, dopo lo stupore iniziale, lo rendevano insopportabile al prossimo.

Eppure lui non demordeva, usando il suo talento come un'arma contro il mondo, come un meccanismo di difesa. Non era difficile immaginare il perché, considerando il suo brillante cervello che doveva averlo fatto sentire un diverso sin dall'infanzia, per non parlare delle conseguenze psicologiche che doveva avergli causato l'incidente.

Sperava che un giorno il suo amico si sarebbe fidato abbastanza di lui da parlargliene o che avrebbe avuto il buonsenso di rivolgersi a un aiuto specialistico. 

Eppure aveva avuto la speranza che ci fosse stato uno spiraglio nella corazza di gelo del suo coinquilino quando lo aveva visto insieme a quella Dottoressa. Era palesemente interessato a lei, ma non sembrava sapere da che parte cominciare. Doveva essersi fatto una qualche idea in merito, però, visto che era rimasto con lei in Cornovaglia…

Era stato stupito di vederlo tornare a Baker Street una settimana dopo e con umore a dir poco tetro. Alle sue domande aveva risposto solo con sguardi gelidi e aveva passato il tempo a suonare il violino e a comporre, mangiando a mala pena. Lui e Mrs Hudson avevano dovuto insistere per fargli ingerire del tea con dei biscotti o qualche sandwich.

Avrebbe davvero voluto aiutarlo, era il suo istinto da medico a spingerlo a cercare una soluzione, ma non sapeva proprio come.

“Dottor Watson!” una voce femminile attirò la sua attenzione poco prima che aprisse il portone del 221b.

Voltandosi riconobbe Molly Hooper.

“Dottoressa Hooper!” esclamò a mo' di saluto, sorpreso dal trovarsela di fronte.

“Molly, la prego.” replicò lei con un sorriso imbarazzato. “Vorrei parlarle, posso offrirle un caffè?” propose lei indicando la tavola calda accanto.

Non serviva essere un indovino per capire che voleva parlargli di Sherlock. Nell'interesse dal proprio amico, accettò con un sorriso e un cenno del capo.

Poco dopo, davanti a una tazza di caffè, Molly gli raccontò quello che era successo nei giorni precedenti in Cornovaglia, confermando molti dei suoi sospetti e colmando alcune lacune.

“Che cosa intendi fare ora, Molly? Per quanto possa sembrare forte, Sherlock non lo è affatto. Non emotivamente. Non posso permetterti di ferirlo ancora.”

“Nemmeno io voglio ferirlo. Forse ti sembrerò sciocca visto che lo conosco da così poco tempo, ma io lo amo.”

John sorrise. Capiva benissimo, invece.

“Sherlock tende ad affascinare chi riesce a superare l'impatto superficiale. La prima impressione è quella che si tratti solo di uno stronzo arrogante ma, se gli si da una seconda occasione, si può scoprire che si tratta di _un geniale stronzo arrogante con un buon cuore_.”

“A me ha dato più l'impressione di un animale ferito, poco abituato a ricevere affetto.”

“Sì, è anche questo.” ammise John sorseggiando la bevanda calda. “Quindi tu vuoi davvero stare con lui?”

“Non desidero altro che stargli accanto.”

“Allora ti aiuterò, ma Sherlock è orgoglioso, non sarà disposto a incontrarti. E non perché è Sherlock, ma perché è un uomo ferito nell'orgoglio. Tuttavia, troveremo un modo, te lo prometto.”

Molly ricambiò quella decisione con un sorriso di gratitudine.

 

Sherlock era rivolto verso la finestra, con il violino fra le mani, strimpellando le corde con aria assente.

“Uh uh!” la disturbò la voce di Mrs Hudson alle sue spalle. “Sherlock, caro, hai una cliente.”

“Non mi interessa.” replicò lui infastidito.

“Non essere maleducato. Renditi presentabile mentre le offro il tea.”

“Non mi interessa.”

“Oh, beh, se vuoi essere scortese con quella ragazza, sarai tu a farlo, non io.” obbiettò l'anziana signora infastidita. “Sono la tua padrona di casa, non la tua segretaria.”

Sherlock sentì i suoi passi scendere le scale e sospirò sollevato per la pace ritrovata. Passò qualche minuto in cui riprese a giocare con le corde del violino e poi sentì nuovamente dei passi sulle scale, ma questa volta non erano quelli di Mrs Hudson. Si irrigidì, all'erta, mentre un profumo a lui noto raggiungeva le sue narici.

“Dottoressa Hooper.” esclamò voltandosi verso la porta cercando di apparire freddo come il ghiaccio.

“Mr Holmes.” replicò lei con tono implorante. “Ho bisogno del suo aiuto.” aggiunse facendo qualche passo esitante nella sua direzione.

“Non assumo casi oggi.”

“Vi prego, lasciate che vi esponga la mia situazione, e poi deciderete se aiutarmi o no.”

Sherlock si guardò il polso con un gesto melodrammatico e poi annuì controvoglia.

“Avete cinque minuti. Non un secondo di più.”

Molly si avvicinò alla poltrona e vi si sedette in modo da poterlo guardare in viso. Per quanto fosse doloroso incontrare i suoi occhi, Sherlock si auto impose di non cedere minimamente. Non avrebbe abbassato lo sguardo per primo. Fortunatamente, quando temeva di non farcela più, fu lei a farlo.

“Devo riavere l'uomo che amo. L'ho allontanato e temo che ora mi odi.” iniziò lei con voce flebile. “Lui crede che io ami un altro, ma non è così.”

Sherlock non commentò, mentre sentiva un dolore simile a uno squarcio nel petto.

“È colpa mia, non avrei dovuto lasciarglielo credere.” continuò lei con lo sguardo basso. “Ma ora devo trovarlo e convincerlo che non voglio nessun altro nella mia vita.”

“Dottoressa Hooper, non mi occupo di litigi amorosi.”

“Ma solo voi potete aiutarmi, Mr Holmes.”

Sherlock sentiva che l'autocontrollo gli stava scivolando via, presto non sarebbe più stato in grado di tacere i propri pensieri e sapeva che le avrebbe vomitato addosso tutta la sua rabbia.

“Non vedo il perché.” replicò infine, riuscendo a posticipare ancora un poco quell'esplosione.

Molly si alzò e si avvicinò a lui, inginocchiandosi a terra ai suoi piedi. Prima che potesse evitarlo, lei gli prese le mani fra le sue e le accarezzò gentilmente con il pollice.

“Perché siete voi l'uomo che amo, Mr Holmes.” 

Sherlock spalancò le palpebre per lo stupore, ma poi si accigliò, confuso, ripensando al momento in cui aveva sorpreso Molly con suo marito.

“Sherlock, se tu non provi niente per me, me ne andrò e non ti disturberò mai più. Ma, se anche tu mi ami e l'unico ostacolo fra noi è Henry, allora non devi temere, non lo vedrò mai più. Non lo amo da molto tempo e l'unico uomo con cui voglio stare sei tu.”

Sherlock non riusciva a distogliere lo sguardo dalle loro mani intrecciate. Il calore e la morbidezza della sua pelle erano così familiari, così rassicuranti, che non avrebbe mai più voluto lasciarla.

Non desiderava altro che crederle e lasciarsi andare a quelle emozioni che sembravano volergli esplodere in petto.

“Sherlock, ti prego. Guardami. Dimmi qualcosa.” lo implorò ancora lei con voce rotta dal pianto.

A quelle parole, alzò lo sguardo sul suo viso. Vide i suoi occhi bagnati di lacrime che sembravano ancora più grandi. Vide le sue guance rigate e percepì il suo respiro corto per il pianto. Poteva percepire le sue pulsazioni elevate. Molly era in preda a una violenta emozione e, la chimica non poteva mentire, era sincera.

“Potresti pentirti della tua scelta, un giorno.” disse semplicemente, immaginando un futuro con lei.

Lei, però, sorrise, e il suo volto si illuminò come se non riuscisse a contenere la gioia.

“Oh, no, Sherlock Holmes. Non mi pentirò mai di averti incontrato, né di amarti.” concluse infine alzandosi a sufficienza per circondargli il viso con le mani e baciarlo.

Sherlock ricambiò con l'impeto della disperazione. Amava quella donna e aveva bisogno di lei, più di qualunque altra cosa al mondo, persino più dell'ossigeno.

“Ti amo, Sherlock Holmes, e non vado da nessuna parte. Te lo prometto.”

Sherlock fece un sospiro di sollievo. Aveva immaginato tante volte di sentirsi rivolgere quelle parole, ma da molto tempo si era convinto che non sarebbe mai successo. Il fatto che una donna speciale come Molly lo amasse nonostante i suoi evidenti difetti, fisici e non solo, gli dava speranza.

“Ti amo, Molly Hooper.” sussurrò infine con il poco fiato che l'emozione gli aveva lasciato.

Finalmente, dopo anni, si sentiva di nuovo un uomo e smise definitivamente di sentirsi un oggetto rotto.

  
 

 


	55. Little Favour

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!
> 
> Rieccomi con una nuova shot. Il titolo, come forse sapete, riprende quello di un cortometraggio di cui era protagonista il nostro Benedict. In realtà, la trama non ha molto in comune con quel cortometraggio, ma anche qui lo spunto è un “piccolo” favore, che poi non è per niente piccolo.
> 
> Spero vi piaccia.
> 
> Buona lettura.
> 
>  

 

**Little Favour**

 

 

Sherlock stava analizzando dei campioni al microscopio quando sentì il campanello suonare.

Come di consueto, Mrs Hudson si occupò di aprire la porta e di accogliere l’ospite, scambiando qualche chiacchiera di circostanza con la nuova arrivata. Qualche minuto dopo, sentì chiaramente gli inconfondibili passi sulle scale.

Lui non alzò lo sguardo, ma percepì la presenza a pochi metri da lui. Solo quando si schiarì la voce per attirare la sua attenzione, cedette e la guardò con sufficienza per qualche secondo prima di tornare al suo lavoro.

“Molly Hooper.” Disse a mo’ di saluto.

“Ciao Sherlock.” Esordì la voce di Molly sulla porta della cucina. “Ti ho portato dei campioni da analizzare… Non me li avevi chiesti ma ho pensato che ti avrebbero fatto piacere.” Aggiunse mostrandogli il contenitore termico, anche se la sua attenzione era ancora concentrata sul microscopio. “Si tratta di un fegato e un rene… Te li metto in frigo, e magari do una ripulita e controllo anche se hai dimenticato qualche campione che potrebbe fare inorridire Mrs Hudson…”

Molly parlava velocemente e con voce stridula, chiaramente in uno stato di nervosismo. _Questo_ fece alzare lo sguardo a Sherlock. La vide muovere velocemente le mani mentre continuava a parlare di cose di scarsa importanza per riempire il silenzio. Non che fosse la prima volta che vedeva Molly così agitata, ma questa volta era senza un’apparente ragione. Unito al fatto che si fosse presentata lì con dei campioni non richiesti e che ora gli stesse risistemando il frigorifero, era una prova sufficiente a dimostrazione che c’era qualcosa che non andava. E, visto la sua esagerata gentilezza anche per i suoi standard, sembrava avesse a che fare con lui.

“Molly, di cosa si tratta?” la interruppe immediatamente quando arrivò a quella conclusione.

Lei si voltò lentamente a guardarlo, con gli occhi spalancati e l’aria terrorizzata di un cucciolo in gabbia.

“Vuoi chiedermi qualcosa, giusto?” aggiunse lui spiegandosi meglio.

Molly annuì e fece qualche passo attraverso la cucina, fermandosi una volta giunta al tavolo, esattamente di fronte a lui.

“Sì, in effetti. Ed è qualcosa di molto importante per me, che potrebbe cambiare la mia vita.”

“Allora forse è meglio se ne discutiamo con calma…” replicò Sherlock alzandosi in piedi e facendole un cenno verso il salotto.

Molly obbedì e raggiunse la poltrona di fronte alla sua, sedendosi senza smettere di torcersi le mani nervosamente.

Lui si accomodò di fronte, accavallando le lunghe gambe e unendo i palmi davanti al mento, come faceva quando doveva ascoltare le richieste di un cliente.

“Non so da dove cominciare…” esordì Molly con lo sguardo basso.

“Suggerirei dall’inizio, Molly. E, qualunque cosa sia, farò del mio meglio per aiutarti, quindi non essere nervosa.” Spiegò lui azzardando un sorriso per rassicurarla.

Ormai erano anni che loro due collaboravano e, ormai, poteva dire con certezza di considerare Molly Hooper un’amica fidata. Lo aveva sempre aiutato, anche a rischio della propria carriera, e il minimo che potesse fare per ringraziarla era essere a sua disposizione nel momento del bisogno.

“Non è un semplice favore, Sherlock.” Replicò lei con un sospiro. “Ma comincerò dall’inizio.” Disse facendo un profondo sospiro e spostandosi sulla poltrona all’inutile ricerca di una posizione comoda. “Quest’anno compirò trentacinque anni.”

“Ne sono a conoscenza.”

“Molti anni fa, quando ero ancora una studentessa, avevo fatto una lista dei traguardi che desideravo raggiungere nella mia vita e del tempo che avrei impiegato nell’ottenerli. Ovviamente, per prima cosa dovevo occuparmi della mia carriera, ma in secondo luogo avrei pensato alla mia vita privata e c’erano degli obbiettivi che mi ero aspettata di raggiungere entro i trentacinque anni.”

Ora fu il turno di Sherlock di cambiare posizione sulla poltrona. Sciolse le gambe e si piegò in avanti, poggiando i gomiti sulle ginocchia, per avere la scusa di guardare in terra.

Temeva dove sarebbe arrivato quell’argomento. Aveva creduto che l’infatuazione di Molly nei suoi confronti, o qualunque sentimento fosse in realtà, si fosse ormai attenuata sino a sparire.

Provava dell’affetto e del rispetto per Molly, ma non poteva darle quello che lei sembrava desiderare da lui, e sperava che ormai lo avesse compreso e accettato.

Tuttavia, quella premessa cominciava a fargli pensare il contrario e temeva che avrebbe dovuto finire per rifiutare le sue richieste ferendo i suoi sentimenti. Non desiderava essere sgarbato con lei, ma temeva che ne sarebbe stato costretto.

“Quali erano questi obbiettivi?”

“Io voglio un bambino, Sherlock.” Rispose lei tutto d’un fiato, come se avesse paura che fermandosi avrebbe perso il coraggio. “E non ho intenzione di aspettare altri anni prima di incontrare l’uomo giusto… _di nuovo_.”

Sherlock si era accigliato, fissando la figura della minuta patologa e facendo le sue deduzioni. Aveva capito cosa l’amica gli stava chiedendo, ma aveva bisogno che fosse lei a dirlo.

“Sherlock, so che tu non sei interessato ad avere delle relazioni sentimentali o una famiglia, ma sarei onorata se tu volessi essere il padre biologico di mio figlio.”

 

Molly aveva espresso il suo desiderio e il motivo della sua visita, e lo aveva fatto sapendo che c’era una buona possibilità che lui rifiutasse, ma ci aveva pensato per tanto tempo ed era sicura di quello che voleva.

Naturalmente lui ora era sotto shock, fissando il vuoto con aria terrorizzata, mentre le sue palpebre sbattevano freneticamente.

“Capisco che non sia una decisione facile e che tu abbia bisogno di pensarci…” aggiunse mentre una parte di lei era pentita di aver sganciato quella bomba su di lui. “Ti preparo una tazza di tea.” Concluse rendendosi conto che forse era meglio dargli qualche momento per riprendersi.

Quando ritornò in salotto con le tazze, lui era alla finestra con una sigaretta fra le labbra. Doveva aver attinto a qualche sua scorta segreta di cui Mrs Hudson o John Watson non erano a conoscenza.

Posò le tazze sul tavolino e si risedette sulla poltrona. Lui finì di fumare con calma e, vista l’eccezionalità della situazione, non si sentì di rimproverargli quella debolezza.

Quando la spense, tornò lentamente verso la poltrona e si sedette. Continuava a stare piegato in avanti, fissando il pavimento, mentre sfregava le mani fra loro in un gesto nervoso che non gli aveva mai visto fare.

“Quindi, suppongo che tu ti sia già informata sulle modalità…” iniziò, affrontando il discorso dal punto di vista tecnico che chiaramente lo spaventava di meno.

“Sì, ho consultato il mio ginecologo e una banca del seme. Ho pensato fosse meglio avere tutte le informazioni prima di rivolgermi a te.”

“Quindi tu vuoi il mio… _contributo biologico_.” Commentò lui esitante, chiaramente in imbarazzo. “Perché io?” chiese infine, ma Molly sapeva che era una domanda retorica perché conosceva benissimo la risposta.

“Sherlock, se non te la senti, lo capirò. Ti chiedo solo di pensarci molto bene prima di decidere, perché per me significa tutto.”

“Se accettassi, come funzionerebbe questo nostro… accordo?”

“Non ci sono regole fisse. Se lo desideri può essere un segreto tra noi. Non è necessario che nessun altro ne venga informato. E tu potresti continuare la tua vita senza alcuna variazione.”

“Intendi dire che una volta fornito il mio seme sarebbe meglio se dimenticassi e non interferissi nella vita del bambino, giusto?”

“Solo se è quello che vuoi, Sherlock.” Spiegò lei con un sorriso. “Non voglio vietarti nulla. Né di continuare la tua vita come sempre né di essere un padre, se lo desideri.”

Sherlock sospirò al suono di quella parola. Era quello che lo terrorizzava, chiaramente. _Diventare padre_.

“So che quando prendi un impegno lo mantieni a costo della vita.” Continuò Molly con tono comprensivo. “Non te lo chiederei se non riponessi completa fiducia in te, così come spero che tu faccia con me.”

“Molly, non essere sciocca. Dopo tutto questo tempo, sai bene che mi fido di te come di nessun altro.” Replicò lui con un sorriso. “Non c’è nessuna donna al mondo per cui anche solo valuterei una simile proposta, tranne te.”

Molly sorrise, commossa. D’altra parte, non c’era nessun altro uomo al mondo a cui lei lo avrebbe chiesto.

“È su di me che ho dei dubbi. Non so se sono pronto a essere padre.” Aggiunse lui con un sospiro. “Perché, sia chiaro Molly Hooper, se accetterò, sarà per essere _un vero padre_.”

“Sono felice di saperlo. E ne sarò onorata.” Ammise lei sollevata.

 

Sherlock passò i giorni seguenti a riflettere sulla proposta avanzata da Molly Hooper.

Non aveva mai pensato ad avere dei figli, aveva sempre considerato i legami familiari e le relazioni sentimentali come un ostacolo al suo lavoro, ma ora che aveva la reale possibilità di avere un figlio tutto sembrava cambiare. Non l’aveva mai ammesso nemmeno con se stesso, ma l’idea di avere una creatura da crescere e proteggere e a cui insegnare delle cose che solo lui poteva insegnargli, lo attirava incredibilmente.

Naturalmente era conscio che l'opzione proposta da Molly, cioè di mantenere segreto il suo coinvolgimento nel concepimento, era la più saggia. E non solo perché gli avrebbe permesso di continuare la sua vita senza interruzioni o cambiamenti, ma anche perché avrebbe protetto Molly e il bambino dai suoi nemici. Non si illudeva che con la sconfitta di Moriarty e della sua rete il pericolo fosse passato. Un uomo come lui tendeva a farsi dei nemici anche solo respirando. Non aveva dubbi che chiunque avrebbe potuto tentare di arrivare a lui facendo del male a chi teneva di più. Al solo pensiero una rabbia sorda lo invase. _Avrebbe difeso suo figlio_ _a costo della vita_ _!_

Realizzare questa conclusione lo rese consapevole del fatto che, anche se non aveva ancora formalmente accettato la proposta di Molly Hooper, dentro di sé lo aveva già fatto nel momento stesso in cui lei glielo aveva chiesto.

Sarebbe diventato padre. Lo avrebbe fatto davvero. Avrebbe cresciuto una piccola vita che dipendeva da lui. Sorrise alla semplice idea di insegnargli ciò che sapeva. Per esempio, avrebbe potuto comprargli un violino non appena avrebbe avuto l'età adatta. Avrebbero potuto fare degli incredibili duetti insieme…

La fantasia ormai aveva preso il sopravvento. Vedeva un bambino accompagnarlo sulle scene del crimine, curioso e attento, facendogli intelligenti domande sulle sue indagini. Immaginava di passare i pomeriggi con lui, aiutandolo negli compiti e improvvisando esperimenti scientifici solo per divertirlo. E poi la sera lo avrebbe messo a letto leggendogli un buon libro…

Le sue fantasie si bloccarono drasticamente. Sarebbe stato lui a metterlo a letto? Molly aveva detto che poteva essere un vero padre, se lo voleva, ma questo quanto gli avrebbe permesso di essere presente nella sua vita? E cosa sarebbe successo se un domani Molly avesse trovato un brav'uomo e si fosse sposata? Che cosa avrebbe fatto? Certamente la sua presenza non sarebbe stata gradita senza accordi precisi e lui sarebbe presto ritornato ad essere solo.

Per quanto Molly tenesse a lui era certo che, una volta madre, sarebbe stato sempre il bambino a venire per primo e questo avrebbe sicuramente portato a dei contrasti. Presto gli avrebbe rimproverato la sua mancanza di responsabilità e la sua incostanza. Arrivando ad allontanarlo pur di proteggere il bambino da un padre fonte di delusioni e imbarazzo. Perché, ne era certo, avrebbe combinato qualche guaio, deludendolo.

Quali erano dunque le sue alternative? Oramai il desiderio di essere padre era esploso in lui e non poteva più reprimerlo, quindi avrebbe accettato la proposta di Molly, ma in quale veste?

Avrebbe potuto essere il padre biologico che si fa da parte, amando il proprio figlio da lontano per non complicargli la vita? O sarebbe stato un vero padre, a costo di fare mille errori, ma sempre presente per lui? Il suo impegno sarebbe stato sufficiente per essere un buon padre?

Era ancora nel limbo dell'indecisione quando i suoi pensieri furono interrotti da John sulla sua soglia.

“Non fare caso a me, ho solo bisogno di dormire.” ammise il dottore con uno sbadiglio sdraiandosi sul divano a pancia sotto e con la faccia sprofondata nei cuscini.

“Deduco che la piccola Watson non ti permetta di dormire a sufficienza.”

“Sta mettendo i dentini.” rispose John, con la voce ovattata dall'imbottitura del divano.

Sherlock fece un sorriso triste. Conosceva bene John Watson e sapeva che non lo aveva mai visto così felice come quando teneva fra le braccia la piccola Amy. E, ora che aveva avuto modo di rifletterci, sapeva che ne era invidioso.

Anche se fosse diventato padre stringendo quell'accordo con Molly, in realtà non avrebbe mai avuto una vera famiglia, non come quella dei Watson. Non era solo la piccola Amy il motivo, ma tutto ciò che li circondava. Il vivere insieme, il fare qualunque cosa l'uno per l'altra, l'amarsi.

Mentre un profondo russare giungeva dal divano, Sherlock si chiese se avrebbe potuto vivere una vita come quella di John Watson, con una moglie e un figlio che vivessero con lui. Lo avrebbe sopportato? O sarebbe stato travolto dalla noia e dalla incombenze familiari? E, soprattutto, quale donna sarebbe mai stata così pazza da volerlo nella sua vita?

_Idiota, lo sai bene chi_. Rispose la sua coscienza.

_Naturalmente._ Molly Hooper non aveva fatto mistero di averlo amato e, probabilmente, di amarlo ancora. Il semplice fatto che avesse voluto che fosse lui il padre di suo figlio era un segno che desiderava ancora un legame con lui, se non sentimentale almeno biologico. E lui invece cosa voleva? Voleva legarsi a lei? In che modo?

Si spaventò dalla direzione che stavano prendendo i propri pensieri… Stava davvero pensando quello che credeva di stare pensando?

 

Molly aveva appena concluso un'autopsia. Una volta riposto il corpo nella sua cella frigorifera, aveva compilato le necessarie scartoffie e ora avrebbe provveduto alla normale archiviazione. Stava per lasciare l'obitorio quando le porte si spalancarono e fece il suo ingresso Sherlock.

Sussultò per la sorpresa. Anche se si aspettava di vederlo presto per conoscere la sua decisione, in realtà non si era ancora del tutto preparata ad accogliere la sua risposta.

“Non ti aspettavo...” disse cercando di apparire calma.

“Lo so.” replicò lui con aria accigliata e stringendo nervosamente le labbra. “Ma dovevo vederti e parlarti.”

“Capisco.” annuì lei, sapendo con certezza di quale argomento volesse discutere. “Andiamo nel mio ufficio, nessuno ci disturberà.” aggiunse facendogli strada.

Raggiunto il piccolo stanzino a lei riservato si sedette e fece cenno a Sherlock di imitarla, ma lui la ignorò. Rimase invece in piedi a fissarla.

“Ti prego, Sherlock, dì qualcosa, non lasciarmi sulle spine.”

“Ho pensato molto alla tua proposta.” iniziò lui, e Molly sapeva che quelle parole dette da lui erano assolutamente veritiere. “E penso di poter accettare...”

Molly si portò le mani al volto, trattenendo un singhiozzo di commozione. Senza riuscire a trattenersi, si alzò in piedi e lo raggiunse abbracciandolo.

“Grazie, Sherlock, grazie...” mormorò mentre le lacrime le rigavano il volto e bagnavano la sua camicia immacolata.

“Molly, aspetta...” la fermò lui, allontanandola da sé il tanto necessario per guardarla negli occhi. “Penso di poter accettare, ma ho una richiesta.”

“ _Oh._ ” esclamò lei, temendo il peggio.

Naturalmente, come poteva non averci pensato? Sherlock doveva avere delle condizioni per accettare la sua folle proposta. Si chiese se sarebbero state ragionevoli…

“Che cosa vuoi, Sherlock?”

“Quello che voglio...” iniziò lui con un sospiro posando le mani sulle sue spalle. “È una famiglia.”

Molly spalancò le palpebre per lo stupore. Aveva davvero sentito quelle parole?

“Tu… Cosa?” balbettò cercando di riorganizzare le idee.

“Non voglio solo essere padre del tuo bambino, Molly. Voglio tutto il pacchetto completo.”

“Ma tu… Tu… Hai sempre detto che...”

“Ho cambiato idea. Non sono un uomo da mezze misure, Molly Hooper, e se prendo un impegno lo rispetto, esattamente come hai detto tu.”

“Non capisco… Che cosa mi stai proponendo?”

“Lasciami provare una cosa.” replicò lui avvicinandosi a lei lentamente.

Sentire le sue labbra sulle proprie fu straordinario e sconcertante. Non erano come le aveva immaginate in tutti quegli anni. _Erano infinitamente meglio._

Si strinse a lui, ricambiando quel gesto di sorprendente affetto sino a restare completamente senza fiato.

“Sherlock...” mormorò appena ne ebbe la forza.

“Molly, sarò il padre del tuo bambino, ma voglio di più. Voglio formare con te una famiglia.”

La gola le si seccò, rendendola incapace di pensare e parlare. L'emozione la rendeva incredula.

“Una volta mi amavi, Molly Hooper. Credi di poterlo fare ancora?”

Per tutta risposta, lei gli cinse il collo e lo baciò di nuovo, stringendosi a lui sino ad attirarlo a sé, con la fronte sulla sua.

“Oh, Sherlock...Non fare domande sciocche.” mormorò contro le sue labbra. “Sai bene che non ho mai smesso di amarti.”

“Allora abbiamo un accordo?”

“Dipende. Credi di potermi amare un po' anche tu?”

Lui sorrise, baciandola ancora e chinandosi a sfiorarle la nuca e il collo con le labbra.

“Oh, Molly… Non fare domande sciocche.” replicò imitandola con tono divertito.

 

Sherlock si svegliò presto e, indossata la sua vestaglia, si recò in cucina a preparare la colazione. Dopo aver disposto il tutto su un vassoio, tornò in camera da letto e lo poggiò sul comodino. Quando si sedette sul letto e si voltò verso la figura addormentata sorrise, chinandosi a baciarle il collo. In risposta ebbe un mugolio di protesta che presto si trasformò in un risolino.

“Ti ho portato la colazione.” annunciò lui sdraiandosi nel letto accanto a lei circondandola con le braccia. “Non merito un ringraziamento?”

“Naturalmente.” ammise lei baciandolo con trasporto. “Grazie.”

“Beh, se non hai fame potremmo anche posticipare la colazione...” propose mentre il desiderio iniziava a prendere il sopravvento su di lui. “Le uova fredde non sono così male.”

Fecero l'amore lentamente, al contrario della sera prima quando si erano cercati febbrilmente inciampando nei propri vestiti. Se dovevano creare una famiglia, tanto valeva iniziare subito e non c'era motivo di ricorrere a metodologie artificiali quando potevano lasciare semplicemente che la natura facesse il suo corso.

_Tanto più se la natura aveva un modo così piacevole per esprimersi…_

Il corpo caldo di Molly rimase avvinghiato a lui anche dopo che la loro passione fu soddisfatta, con il capo posato sulla sua spalla e i suoi morbidi capelli sparpagliati sul suo petto. Sherlock fece un sospiro soddisfatto, rendendosi conto di quanto avesse desiderato un momento come quello per tutto quel tempo. E non era solo per il sesso, ma soprattutto per quella profonda intimità che si era creata fra loro. Quell'accettarsi incondizionatamente, quell'affetto indiscusso e quel senso di pace che lo pervadeva. Era tutto perfetto. Solo una cosa mancava ancora all'appello, ma era certo che, se continuavano con quel ritmo, molto presto ci sarebbe stata una nuova vita a riempire e completare le loro esistenze.

  
E lui non aspettava altro.  
  
 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note:
> 
> Il cortometraggio di Benedict a cui mi riferivo e a cui ho “rubato” il titolo è questo:
> 
> <https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MxXW870GmRU>
> 
>  


	56. Happy Birthday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  
> 
> Hello! I'm back!
> 
> Ok, lo so, pensavate fossi defunta… Beh, sono quasi morta sepolta sotto i libri universitari, ma poi sono riuscita a uscirne e anche con dei voti niente male. :)
> 
> Anyway, mi siete mancati. Mi è mancato scrivere di Sherlock e Molly e condividere con voi le mie follie. In questi mesi ogni tanto mi venivano delle idee che mi sembravano geniali, ma non avevo il tempo materiale per scriverle. Però ho preso appunti, magari riuscirò a tirarle fuori prima o poi… ;)
> 
> Naturalmente sono in fermento per il nuovo trailer, come credo sarete anche voi. Penso ci aspetti una valanga di feels, ma sono anche davvero felice che manchi così poco alla nuova stagione.
> 
> E non voglio commentare il trailer di Doctor Strange perché sono ancora provata…
> 
>  
> 
> Bando alle ciance e parliamo di questo capitolo. L'idea mi è venuta perché la scorsa settimana era il compleanno di Benedict (a cui faccio ancora auguri) e questa shot si colloca dopo “Cartoons” e prima di “My Miracle”.
> 
> Spero vi piaccia.
> 
> Buona lettura.
> 
>  

 

**Happy Birthday**

 

 

Sherlock passò un dito sulla superficie del mobile. Non c'era polvere. Qualcosa era stato sopra quell'armadio, ma ora era stato spostato. La domanda era: dove?

Osservò l'ambiente circostante. La polvere sopra l'armadio aveva creato un profilo rettangolare piuttosto esteso, quindi doveva trovare un luogo abbastanza ampio in cui nascondere una grossa scatola… Sotto il letto aveva già controllato, ovviamente. Percorse tutte le stanze della casa, ma senza trovare indizi illuminanti.

Era rimasto solo un posto. Con un sorriso sornione, salì le scale che portavano al secondo piano ed entrò lentamente nella camera. Anche lì controllò dentro, sopra e sotto ogni mobile.

Nulla.

Con aria delusa e infastidita si sedette sul letto con un sospiro. Solo allora lo notò. Come poteva essergli sfuggito per tutto quel tempo?

Dietro al letto, rasente a terra, c'era un piccolo armadio a muro. Oddio, definirlo armadio era decisamente ottimistico… Era più che altro uno stipetto, non poteva starci molto lì dentro. Tuttavia, doveva controllare. Spostò facilmente il letto e si avvicinò per aprilo ma notò che c'era un lucchetto.

Sorrise compiaciuto. C'era vicino. Dalla tasca recuperò i suoi attrezzi da scassinatore e aprì il lucchetto e poi le piccole ante. All'interno c'era una scatola, grande ma non tanto quanto credeva. La prese e l'aprì. Al suo interno c'erano delle scatole più piccole, tutte incartate.

“Papà, cosa fai?” lo sorprese la voce di sua figlia dalla porta.

Sussultò, colto sul fatto.

“Oh, Juliet, sei già rientrata?” replicò nervosamente richiudendo rapidamente lo stipetto.

“La mamma non vuole che tu veda cosa c'è in quella scatola.” lo sgridò la bimba con aria severa. “Ora ti punirà.”

“Ma non è necessario che lei lo sappia… Potrebbe essere il nostro segreto. Che ne pensi, piccola?”

“No. Ho giurato a mamma che non ti avrei aiutato. È una sorpresa e la mamma ci lavora da mesi!”

“Ed è proprio per questo che non voglio che sappia che ho scoperto il suo nascondiglio, ci resterebbe male.”

La bambina si accigliò, confusa. Stava valutando la sua proposta, era evidente.

“No, papà. Non posso. Ho giurato.”

Sherlock scoppiò a ridere. Sua figlia, di soli quattro anni, gli stava dando lezioni di correttezza e lealtà. Era proprio figlia di sua madre.

“E va bene.” acconsentì infine alzando le mani in segno di resa. “Lascia solo che richiuda il lucchetto, così la mamma non scoprirà che sono arrivato sino a qui… D'accordo?”

“Va bene...” acconsentì la bambina con aria sospettosa. “Ma niente scherzi!”

Sherlock rise ancora e annuì.

Una volta rimesso tutto al suo posto, lasciò sua figlia a giocare nella sua camera e ridiscese al piano inferiore. Avrebbe scoperto in altri modi cosa c'era in quella scatola, senza tradire la fiducia della piccola Juliet.

 

Quella mattina c'era il sole. Molly si rigirò nel letto, cercando di proteggersi dalla luce che penetrava dalla finestra. Per fortuna non doveva lavorare. Aveva chiesto un giorno di ferie per potersi dedicare completamente ai suoi piani…

Prima, però, c'era un'importante incombenza da assolvere. Rotolando sino all'altro lato del letto, si accoccolò contro la figura dormiente accanto a lei. Quando lo fece, lui si mosse leggermente, circondandola in un abbraccio istintivo. Lei allungò il collo raggiungendogli il viso e gli depositò un piccolo bacio sulla guancia.

“Buon compleanno, Sherlock.”

Una bassa e calda risata emerse dal petto di lui, che evidentemente non era avvolto dal sonno profondo come lei credeva.

“Grazie, Molly Holmes. Spero di avere anche più di un casto bacio come regalo...”

“Certo. Ho dei piani.”

“Non vedo l'ora di scoprirli.” replicò lui chinandosi a baciarla dolcemente sulle labbra.

 

Quella mattina Lestrade lo chiamò per aiutarlo con alcuni casi irrisolti e lui e John si recarono a Scotland Yard. Era quasi commovente il modo in cui i suoi amici cercavano di dissimulare i preparativi per il suo compleanno. Era certo che ci fosse Molly dietro tutto ciò, e solo questo lo trattenne dal smascherarli.

Era evidente che lei voleva tenerlo impegnato fuori casa per fargli una sorpresa. Per quanto lui non fosse un amante di questo genere di cose, non voleva deluderla. Il suo sguardo felice lo avrebbe ripagato della noia della giornata e forse poi avrebbe avuto anche qualche regalo extra da lei…

Cercò di non distrarsi con pensieri decisamente poco casti, rinchiudendoli temporaneamente in una stanza del suo Mind Palace, e si dedicò a quei casi irrisolti. Erano piuttosto banali. Omicidi con scarsa fantasia e furtarelli. Finse di interessarsi così come facevano i suoi amici e per tutta la giornata fecero avanti e indietro per Londra.

Era pomeriggio inoltrato quando rientrarono a Baker Street. Appena scesi dal taxi, Sherlock trattenne John prima di aprire il portone.

“So che cosa sta succedendo, John.” lo avvisò. “So cosa mi aspetta in casa.”

“Considerando che oggi è il tuo compleanno non è certo una grande deduzione...” lo prese in giro l'amico.

“So bene che tu e Mary mi avete comprato un altro di quegli stupidi manuali ' _for dummies_ ' per prendermi in giro. Mrs Hudson mi avrà regalato una nuova sciarpa e Lestrade mi darà una bottiglia di vino con un occhiolino allusivo verso me e Molly.”

“Non c'è gusto a farti delle sorprese...”

“Mio fratello avrà pagato un week end in qualche lussuoso albergo per me e Molly, scelto ovviamente dall'efficiente Anthea, e i miei genitori invece mi avranno mandato qualche libro scientifico...”

“Se sai già tutto perché siamo qui fermi a discuterne?”

“Perché non ho ancora dedotto cosa mi ha regalato Molly, e sono certo che tu lo sai.”

Il Dottor Watson scoppiò a ridere, scuotendo la testa.

“Mi spiace deluderti, amico. Non ne ho idea. Molly mi ha chiesto solo di tenerti occupato oggi, non so altro.”

“Ho visto le scatole incartate. Sono parecchie e di dimensioni non troppo grandi… Inoltre, non c'è traccia recente di acquisti particolari nelle sue carte di credito. Deve averli acquistati in contanti...”

“Sherlock, il non sapere cosa ti regaleranno è proprio l'intento di una sorpresa.” spiegò John con parole lente, come se parlasse a un bambino. “Va bene così, per una volta sarai sinceramente sorpreso come tutti i comuni mortali.”

“E se non mi piacesse? Potrei non essere in grado di fingere una faccia felice senza un'adeguata preparazione…”

“Molly ti conosce come nessun altro. Sono certo che il regalo ti piacerà.”

“Ne sei davvero sicuro al cento per cento, John?”

L'amico alzò le spalle, pensieroso.

“Diciamo al novantanove virgola novantanove per cento.”

Sherlock sospirò. Per quella volta doveva fidarsi dell'intuito del suo amico.

 

“Mamma! Mamma! Sta arrivando!” annunciò Juliet correndo verso di lei con aria ansiosa.

“Bene, allora prepariamoci, vieni!”

Molly e la bambina si sistemarono in sala prendendo un libro e fingendosi molto impegnate nella lettura.

Appena qualche secondo dopo, la porta si aprì di scatto e suo marito fece il suo ingresso nella stanza con aria sospettosa, seguito da John Watson.

“Oh, sei già tornato?” chiese Molly con un sorriso. “Ciao John.”

Sherlock si guardò intorno, con aria accigliata e confusa mentre l'amico rimaneva immobile sulla porta trattenendo una risata.

“Molly… Cosa…?” provò a domandare suo marito.

Lei non disse nulla, guardandolo con aspettativa. Sherlock però non concluse la frase e girò per la stanza, come se cercasse qualche indizio.

“Qualcosa non va?” chiese Molly cercando di mantenere un tono genuinamente sorpreso.

“No, ecco, io… Credevo…”

“Volete una tazza di tè?” propose per cercare di calmarlo.

Sherlock sospirò e si sedette sulla sua poltrona annuendo. Anche John accettò il gentile invito e si sedette sulla poltrona di fronte all'amico, così come aveva fatto tante altre volte.

“Papà, guarda cosa ho fatto per te!”

Molly poteva vedere chiaramente Juliet avvicinarsi al padre e dargli un foglio di carta.

“Questa sono io, questi siete tu e la mamma, Mrs Hudson, Zio John e Zia Mary con Amy, Zio Greg, Zio Mycroft e Zia Andrea e il nonno e la nonna.”

“Molto bello, Juliet. Ma se era per me perché c'è tutta questa gente nel disegno?”

“Ma, papà! Serve per ricordarti di tutti noi quando parti!”

Sherlock annuì, sorridendo, e prese la bambina in braccio, posandole un delicato bacio sulla tempia.

“Mi ricorderò sempre di voi, piccola. Soprattutto di te e della mamma. Ma grazie per questo disegno, è molto bello.”

Juliet sorrise e abbracciò il padre. Molly era rimasta a guardarli in silenzio e a quella vista sentì come una fitta allo stomaco e le lacrime farsi strada. Scosse la testa cercando di riprendersi, e riprese a preparare il tè.

Quando lo portò in sala si era calmata del tutto.

“Non è esattamente quello che mi aspettavo, Molly.” commentò Sherlock mentre sorseggiava il suo tè. “Ma capisco cosa sta succedendo. Stai fingendo di non aver organizzato nulla.”

“Non sono brava a fingere come te, Sherlock. Credo che questa volta tu abbia preso un granchio.”

“E allora quali erano i piani a cui ti riferivi stamattina?”

Molly arrossì, guardando con imbarazzo prima John e poi Juliet per poi tornare su Sherlock.

“Non mi sembra questo il luogo e il momento per discuterne, Sherlock.”

A quelle parole John quasi si strozzò con un sorso di tè e Sherlock assunse prima un'aria sbalordita e poi rise alzando maliziosamente un sopracciglio.

“Come preferisci Molly Holmes. Ai tuoi ordini.”

“Se ti aspettavi una festa a sorpresa resterai deluso. Direi che ormai sei troppo vecchio per queste cose...”

“Non pensavo di essere troppo vecchio questa mattina quando...” sibilò lui divertito.

“Fra adulti è sufficiente una cena.” lo interruppe lei poggiando rumorosamente la teiera sul tavolino.

“Ti prego, dimmi che saremo solo io e te.”

“No, Sherlock. Ci saranno anche i nostri amici, ovviamente.”

“Noioso.”

“Ehi, grazie!” commentò John con sarcasmo.

“Molly, sai che le cose formali non sono adatte a me.” continuò lui ignorando la protesta dell'amico.

“Sherlock, è ora di crescere.” concluse lei alzandosi e tornando in cucina.

Sherlock sbuffò, chiaramente frustrato, e si concentrò sul suo tè.

 

Si stava abbottonando la camicia davanti allo specchio quando Molly rientrò in camera da letto. Con aria assorta, prese un elegante abito verde dall'armadio e lo indossò.

“Puoi aiutarmi con la cerniera?” gli chiese un attimo dopo, dandogli la schiena e sollevandosi i capelli.

Sherlock si avvicinò a lei e le posò una mano sul fianco, mentre con l'altra sollevava lentamente la zip. Nel farlo avvicinò il viso al suo collo e lo sfiorò delicatamente con le labbra.

“Hai un buon profumo...” mormorò con un sospiro. “Sai, è ancora presto, magari...”

“No, Sherlock.” lo fermò lei immediatamente, voltandosi non appena la cerniera fu completamente chiusa. “Dobbiamo passare all'hotel a prendere i tuoi genitori.”

“Ci sono anche loro?” domandò sorpreso e infastidito. “Non c'era qualche gara di ballo da sala a Miami o a Sidney?”

“Sherlock! Sono i tuoi genitori, è ovvio che siano presenti.”

“Non è affatto ovvio. Sono stati assenti per molti dei miei compleanni.”

“Solo perché tu ti rendevi irreperibile.”

Sherlock sospirò.

“Quindi non possiamo stare insieme prima di cena e dovrò anche sopportare i miei genitori tutta la serata. Questo compleanno non mi sta piacendo per niente.”

“Solo perché non va come ti aspettavi non significa che sarà sgradevole.”

“Ho i miei dubbi.”

“Fidati di me, Sherlock.”

Lui sospirò drammaticamente e infine annuì, ma le circondò i fianchi con le braccia trascinandola in un bacio infuocato che lasciò entrambi provati.

“Non vedo l'ora di poter festeggiare da solo con te.” le sussurrò all'orecchio mentre la sentiva rabbrividire.

Molly annuì e poi, con evidente disappunto, si allontanò da lui per uscire dalla stanza.

 

Arrivarono al locale che li attendeva illuminato da delle candele. Sherlock si guardava intorno studiando l'ambiente e cercando di dedurre cosa lo aspettava.

Probabilmente aveva già compreso, ma non commentò.

Una volta entrati superato l'ingresso, le luci si accesero all'improvviso e tutti i presenti urlarono “Buon Compleanno!” applaudendo.

La sala era stata addobbata con palloncini colorati, striscioni e foto. Non quelle del festeggiato, però. Erano le foto dei casi a cui aveva lavorato, reperite dai file di Scotland Yard e dagli articoli di giornale. Le tavole erano “addobbate” con strumenti scientifici e provette e, in alcuni casi, con finte parti anatomiche.

L'aspetto era alquanto macabro nell'insieme, ma anche decisamente d'effetto.

Sherlock si guardava intorno con aria confusa. Sembrava non essere certo di quale reazione esternare. Non ebbe il tempo di deciderlo perché i presenti si avvicinarono a fargli gli auguri e, tra loro, erano anche presenti persone collegate ai suoi casi che lo ringraziavano per l'aiuto fornito.

Quando la girandola di strette di mano si fermò, finalmente Molly poté avvicinarsi a lui.

“Ti piace?”

“Alquanto insolito.” mormorò lui prima di voltarsi e guardarla in volto. “Ma è geniale.”

Molly sorrise, felice. Non era facile sorprendere un uomo come suo marito, né tanto meno ricevere un simile complimento da lui.

Si chinò verso di lei e la baciò, sinceramente felice.

“Ti amo, Molly Hooper. Sposarti è stata la decisione più saggia che abbia mai preso.” aggiunse con un sorriso.

 

Dopo una gigantesca torta di compleanno piena di candeline, i regali arrivarono come previsto. Li aveva dedotti correttamente dal primo all'ultimo. Tuttavia, rimaneva ancora quello di Molly.

Quando lei finalmente glielo consegnò, rimase stupito nel vedere che era solo una scatola e non le tante piccole che aveva trovato in camera di Juliet.Era piuttosto grande e pesante e Molly lo avvertì di aprirla con cautela, quindi doveva essere molto delicata.

Quando tolse la carta da regalo e, infine, aprì la scatola di cartone, rimase per un attimo interdetto.

Aveva di fronte un sofisticato apparecchio scientifico che sino ad allora aveva visto solo al Barts.

“Credo che ci starà bene nel tuo laboratorio...” spiegò Molly trattenendo un sorriso.

“È un termociclatore*.” commentò lui, stupito. “Come hai fatto? Lo hai rubato dal laboratorio del Barts?”

“Sherlock! Sai che non ruberei mai sul posto di lavoro!” esclamò lei fingendosi offesa. “No, ne ho _erroneamente_ ordinato uno nuovo in più… E poi non lo hanno rivoluto indietro. Sembra che il mio cognome acquisito abbia causato loro un po' di… _soggezione_.”

“Mycroft?” chiese lui accigliandosi.

“Mycroft.” confermò lei annuendo. “Spero che ti piaccia.”

Sherlock sorrise e la prese fra le braccia con impeto, facendola sobbalzare per la sorpresa.

“Oh, Molly Holmes, sei la donna ideale.” dichiarò prima di baciarla ancora con trasporto. “Non solo sei bellissima, brillante e sexy, mi hai anche regalato il miglior compleanno che abbia mai avuto.”

“E non è ancora finito...” aggiunse lei con un sorriso sornione.

“E cos'altro mi aspetta?”

“Tra cinque minuti inizieranno i fuochi d'artificio, gentilmente offerti dal Governo Britannico.”

“E poi?”

“E poi stasera Juliet andrà a stare da John e Mary e noi abbiamo una prenotazione per la suite al Savoy. Avremo i prossimi tre giorni tutti per noi.”

“Se potessi ti risposerei all'istante.” confessò sinceramente felice.

 

Erano stati giorni impegnativi. In particolare, aveva dovuto penare parecchio per depistare Sherlock. I pacchetti che aveva nascosto e per i quali aveva fatto giurare Juliet, erano in realtà pieni di biscotti. La bambina non lo sapeva, ovviamente, o non sarebbe stata credibile.

Quanto al vero regalo, aveva riscosso qualche favore e si era fatta spalleggiare da Anthea che, in quanto assistente e compagna di Mycroft Holmes, aveva più potere di quanto si potesse immaginare.

Le uniche persone a conoscenza di tutto erano stati Mycroft e Anthea e Mary. Aveva ritenuto opportuno non informare John, per timore che confessasse tutto all'amico volontariamente o involontariamente.

Tutti gli altri invitati sapevano solo di doversi recare al locale senza farne parola al festeggiato e, naturalmente, non dovevano sconvolgersi per gli addobbi così anticonvenzionali. In realtà, lo trovarono tutti esilarante, era come essere ad Halloween!

La piccola Juliet partecipò anche lei, lavorando una finta mano mozzata con la carta pesta e colorandola con l'aiuto di Mary ed Amy.

La festa era stata un successo, per il festeggiato ma anche per gli invitati. Ora il problema era superarsi l'anno successivo…

Tuttavia, mentre Sherlock la riempiva di attenzioni e gratitudine, il pensiero non la preoccupò minimamente. Anzi, le sembrò che tutta quella fatica fosse stata assolutamente ben spesa.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  
> 
> *TERMOCICLATORE:è uno strumento di laboratorio in grado di condurre automaticamente le determinate variazioni cicliche di temperatura necessarie all'amplificazione enzimatica di sequenze di DNA _in vitro_ attraverso la reazione a catena della polimerasi (PCR).
> 
> [ https://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/Termociclatore ](https://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/Termociclatore)
> 
>  
> 
>  


	57. The Perfect Man

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello… Risorgo dalla mia tomba dopo un anno di assenza.
> 
> Mi spiace essere sparita, non era quello che desideravo. È stato un anno complicato e ogni volta pensavo “dopo questa mi rimetterò a scrivere...”, ma poi c'era sempre qualcos'altro e qualcos'altro ancora.
> 
> E poi c'è stata la 4a stagione, ricca di colpi di scena e rivelazioni scioccanti. Per non parlare di quella scena straziante in The Final Problem, per il quale non ho respirato per minuti interi. Le idee sono arrivate, il tempo per buttarle giù no. Almeno sino a ora.
> 
> Qualche giorno fa sono riuscita a buttare giù questa shottina, direttamente collegata agli eventi di The Final Problem.
> 
> Non è molto, ma sono contenta di essere riuscita a scrivere di nuovo.
> 
> Spero vi piaccia.
> 
> Buona lettura.
> 
>  

 

 

 

The Perfect Man

 

 

_Cercasi uomo single, 35-45 anni, eterosessuale, con lavoro stabile, intelligente e ironico, buona presenza, per collaborazione con consulente investigativo. No perditempo. SH_

 

John lesse quell’annuncio sul giornale tre volte prima di realizzare di cosa si trattasse. L’annuncio era di Sherlock, non c’erano dubbi, ma perché cercava un collaboratore? Stava forse cercando di sostituirlo? Eppure non aveva dato segni di fastidio nei suoi confronti, neanche quando l’aveva abbandonato durante un caso per andare a prendere Rosie al nido. Qualcosa non quadrava.

Dopo Sherrinford, Sherlock sembrava essere cambiato. La consapevolezza di ciò che Eurus era e aveva fatto lo aveva in un certo senso distrutto, ma lo aveva anche aiutato a capire come essere un uomo migliore. I suoi lati più spigolosi e la sua freddezza si erano ridimensionati. Oggi, Sherlock Holmes era una persona diversa.

Tuttavia quell’annuncio era spiazzante. Si chiese se non fosse per qualche nuovo caso di cui non gli aveva parlato, anche se nessun caso che gli venisse in mente poteva richiedere qualcosa del genere…

Deciso a svelare il mistero, si recò a Baker Street dopo lavoro. Salendo le scale sentì le voci provenire dal salotto. Una era del suo migliore amico e l’altra di uno sconosciuto.

“Beh, fin tanto che rientra a casa in tempo per cenare con me…” stava dicendo quest’ultimo con tono confuso.

“Mi spiace, lei non è adatto. Può andare.” Lo interruppe frettolosamente il consulente investigativo.

Sherlock si scontrò con lo sconosciuto che scendeva le scale borbottando infastidito.

A quanto pareva, il suo amico stava svolgendo dei colloqui di selezione in merito all’annuncio che aveva fatto pubblicare sul giornale.

John si schiarì la gola entrando nel salotto, trovando Sherlock seduto di fronte al suo laptop con aria distratta.

“Benvenuto John, accomodati. C’è del tea pronto in cucina, se lo desideri.”

“Grazie.” Replicò lui facendo una sosta per versarsi la bevanda calda.

Senza aggiungere una parola, tornò in sala e si sedette sulla sua poltrona, osservando l’amico che sembrava essere terribilmente occupato.

“Un caso?” domandò infine, prima che l’altro si dimenticasse della sua presenza.

“Non esattamente. Lo definirei più che altro una missione.”

“Addirittura.” Commentò il dottore con tono divertito. “E sarebbe?”

“Sto cercando un marito per Molly Hooper.”

John rimase immobile, con la tazza fra le mani, la fronte accigliata e un’espressione sbigottita.

“Come hai detto?”

“Hai capito bene, John. Sto cercando un uomo che sia il marito perfetto per Molly.”

“Con un annuncio sul giornale?”

“Non solo un giornale. Ho messo l’annuncio in tutti i quotidiani più importanti e in diversi siti di cuori solitari.”

“Ma, Sherlock…” iniziò il dottore non sapendo bene come spiegare all’amico quanto tutto ciò fosse assolutamente sbagliato e fuori luogo. “Perché?” chiese infine esasperato.

“Dopo Sherrinford ho capito che devo sdebitarmi con Molly per tutto quello che io e la mia famiglia le abbiamo fatto passare in questi anni e per la sua costante disponibilità ad assecondarci. Sono consapevole di essere stato un ostacolo ingombrante nella sua vita sentimentale e voglio fare del mio meglio per rimediare.”

“E come pensi di fare?”

“Ho preparato un questionario.” Replicò l’altro porgendogli un foglio.

John lo guardò per qualche secondo e poi lesse a voce alta.

“ _Cosa ne pensi delle donne che lavorano?_ ”

“Non hai idea di quanti idioti pretendano di avere una moglie che sta a casa a servirli e riverirli, sprecando così i loro talenti.”

“Non sapevo fossi un femminista.”

“Sono solo dell’idea che nessuno dovrebbe sprecare la propria intelligenza, tanto meno per un partner che probabilmente non l’apprezzerà mai a sufficienza. Molly è una scienziata brillante, chiunque dividerà la vita con lei deve essere consapevole che lei ha il pieno diritto di perseguire la propria carriera come qualunque uomo.”

“Capisco.” Commentò John, sorpreso per il modo in cui Sherlock se l’era presa a cuore. “ _Apprezzi i maglioni di colori appariscenti?_ ” continuò a leggere il dottore.

“Molti non li amano.”

“Tu non li ami.”

“Non li indosserei mai, ma non ho niente in contrario.”

“ _Ami i gatti e gli animali domestici in generale?_ ”

“Alcuni uomini che ho intervistato erano allergici, e non era certo una loro colpa, ma alcuni hanno dato risposte inquietanti a questa domanda.”

“Per esempio?”

“Uno ha detto che ha paura dei gatti.”  
“Suppongo sia una fobia comune…”

“Riteneva potessero ucciderlo nel sonno.”

John scoppiò a ridere, sinceramente divertito.

“I gatti sono animali nobili e intelligenti. Sono dei predatori che hanno bisogno dei loro spazi, ma se tu dimostri di rispettarli, loro rispetteranno i tuoi.” Spiegò il consulente investigativo con fare saccente.

“Sembri essere un esperto.”

“Io e il gatto di Molly abbiamo un rapporto basato sul rispetto reciproco.”

“Tu e il suo gatto?”

“Sì, Toby.”

“Ok…” John replicò con condiscendenza. “ _Ti piacciono le battute su cadaveri o su parti anatomiche di cadaveri?_ ”

“Su questa domanda ho perso anche i candidati più promettenti.”

“Non mi stupisce.”

“Il senso dell’umorismo è una qualità rara.”

“Soprattutto _quel_ senso dell’umorismo.”

“È un impatto iniziale, dovuto a una cultura eccessivamente snob. In realtà è un tipo di ironia molto divertente.”

“ _Vuoi sposarti e avere dei figli?_ ”

“Molly desidera una famiglia, non è certo un mistero. Un potenziale marito deve essere della stessa idea.”

“Capisco.” Concluse John posando il foglio e riprendendo in mano la tazza.

Un minuto dopo aprì la bocca per dire qualcosa, ma poi la richiuse, schiudendo le labbra solo per bere un sorso di tea.

“John, stai pensando rumorosamente. Dì quello che vuoi dire, per favore.” Lo invitò infine il consulente distogliendo lo sguardo dal monitor e concentrandolo completamente su di lui.

L’ex medico militare posò la tazza con movimenti lenti, prendendo tempo. C’era il rischio che Sherlock lo buttasse fuori casa per aver fatto simili ragionamenti.

“Eri sincero?” domandò infine. “A Sherrinford. Quello che hai detto a Molly… Era vero?”

Sherlock si irrigidì, stringendo le labbra nervosamente, chiaramente infastidito.

“John, Molly è una mia amica, chiaramente non voglio che muoia. Avrei detto qualunque cosa per impedire la sua morte.”

“Naturalmente, lo so, ma… Ho visto qualcosa nel tuo sguardo quando lo hai ripetuto una seconda volta… E poi la tua reazione, distruggendo la bara… Insomma, so che eri furioso, ma mi sono chiesto se il motivo fosse differente…”

Sherlock si alzò in piedi, con aria nervosa, e fece un sospiro profondo.

“Certo che ero furioso. Tu come ti saresti sentito al mio posto? Mi è stato fatto credere che una mia cara amica fosse in pericolo di vita e che l’unico modo per salvarla fosse costringerla a umiliarsi per me… Ero frustrato e ho perso il controllo. Tutto qui.”

“Nient’altro?”

“A cosa ti riferisci?”

“Non so, magari quello che provi per Molly è più che amicizia…”

“Non essere ridicolo.”

“Ridicolo? Io? Tu hai fatto delle selezioni per trovare l’uomo perfetto!”

“E allora?”

“E se lei non volesse l’uomo perfetto?”

“Che vuoi dire?”  
“Guarda me e Mary. Io sono pieno di difetti e lei aveva addirittura una vita segreta, eravamo ben lontani dalla perfezione, ma eravamo felici. Forse è questo quello che lei desidera, non la perfezione.”

“Ma tu e Mary eravate perfetti l’uno per l’altra. Non sto cercando l’incarnazione di una fantasia infantile o di qualche sdolcinata favola, sto cercando l’uomo perfetto _per Molly_. È ben diverso.”

“Ok, d’accordo. E, dimmi, tu ti sei incluso nella lista?”

Sherlock spalancò gli occhi per un istante, difficile dire se per rabbia o sorpresa.

“Perché avrei dovuto?”  
“Rientri nel profilo e hai dato delle ottime risposte a tutte le domande del tuo questionario.”

“Non significa che io sia l’uomo perfetto per lei.”

“Beh, lei ti ama, è un buon inizio.”

Il consulente fece qualche passo nella stanza, passandosi una mano fra i capelli, apparentemente turbato.

“Non sono sicuro che la situazione sia rimasta invariata.” Spiegò con voce flebile. “Quella telefonata ha rotto qualcosa. Sento che le cose sono cambiate.”

“Puoi esserne certo?” insistette il dottore. “Forse dovresti almeno tentare…”

“Non essere sciocco, John. Anche se lei mi amasse ancora, io non potrei mai essere perfetto per lei. Solo essendo suo amico l’ho messa in terribile pericolo, hai idea di cosa succederebbe se fossimo ancora più vicini?”

John sospirò e poi fece un sorriso. Ora tutto sembrava avere senso. Sherlock era terrorizzato dai propri sentimenti e dal non essere ricambiato ma, soprattutto, era spaventato a morte di veder realizzato il suo incubo peggiore, essere la causa delle sofferenze di Molly, magari la sua morte.

“L’ho già fatta soffrire abbastanza.” Aggiunse il consulente con rassegnazione. “Devo fare la cosa giusta, trovare un brav’uomo per lei e poi farmi da parte.”

“Si dice che quando si ama qualcuno si debba lasciarlo andare…” commentò John pensieroso. “Sei consapevole del fatto che è proprio quello che stai facendo?”

“È la cosa giusta.”

“Può darsi, ma può anche darsi che tu ti stia sbagliando clamorosamente.”

“Ogni tanto lo vorrei.” Replicò l’altro con un sorriso triste.

“Posso darti un consiglio?” chiese infine John alzandosi dalla poltrona e raggiungendo l’amico. “Verifica che cosa prova lei per te. Quella rottura che hai percepito tra di voi potrebbe essere riparabile.”

“E se non lo fosse?”

“Beh, allora hai già un piano B.” rispose il dottore prendendo in mano il questionario e restituendoglielo. “Ora vado, devo prendere Rosie al nido. Fammi sapere come va.” Concluse raggiungendo l’uscita.

“John?” lo fermò l’amico proprio mentre stava per imboccare le scale. “Grazie.” Aggiunse con tono quasi impercettibile.

“Di nulla, amico.” Replicò il dottore prima di scendere le scale con la sensazione di aver fatto una buona azione.

 

Sherlock aveva tra le mani il suo telefono, aveva iniziato a scrivere un messaggio ma poi l’aveva cancellato. E non era nemmeno la prima volta nell’ultima ora. La conversazione con John lo aveva fatto riflettere.

Forse aveva ancora una possibilità di sistemare le cose con Molly, ma come poteva esserne sicuro? Come appurarlo?

Avrebbe potuto farle un invito innocente, qualcosa che potesse anche sembrare una banale uscita fra amici. Solo che loro non avevano mai avuto niente del genere, quindi sarebbe stato difficile fingere che fosse normale. Doveva trovare qualcosa che, nel caso lei si fosse dimostrata fredda nei suoi confronti, gli avrebbe permesso di ritirarsi con dignità. Non era certo facile.

Forse avrebbe potuto cavarsela con qualcosa di vago, lasciando a lei le interpretazioni e vedere come andava. Le probabilità di riuscita non erano molte, ma era l’unica soluzione sensata a cui riusciva a pensare.

Con un sospiro, scrisse un nuovo messaggio.

 

_Fish & Chips? SH_

 

Lo aveva inviato immediatamente, prima di poter cambiare idea, ora doveva solo attendere. I secondi scanditi dal suo orologio da polso sembravano interminabili.

 

_Sherlock, sono stanca. Chiama e ti manderanno un fattorino. MH_

 

La risposta di Molly gli provocò uno sbuffo divertito. Tuttavia, il lato positivo era che non l'aveva mandato a quel paese.

 

_Non è quello che intendevo. Mi chiedevo se ti andava di farmi compagnia per mangiare qualcosa. SH_

 

Passarono tre lunghissimi minuti prima di ricevere un messaggio di risposta. Sherlock era così nervoso che quasi saltò sul posto quando sentì la vibrazione del telefono.

 

_Passa a prendermi a casa mia fra mezzora. Non tardare. MH_

 

Sherlock sorrise sollevato. C’era ancora una possibilità per lui e l'avrebbe sfruttata.


	58. Friends with benefits

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  
> 
> Hello!  
> 
> 
>  
> 
> Rieccomi, questa volta dopo un lasso di tempo più breve.  
> 
> 
>  
> 
> Questa è la mia seconda shot “post-quarta-stagione”, ma la storia inizia molto prima. Addirittura prima della prima stagione o comunque al primo incontro tra Sherlock e Molly.  
> 
> 
>  
> 
> Il titolo è abbastanza esplicativo, ma per chi non lo sapesse (?) è il termine che si usa per due amici che fanno sesso senza impegno. In italiano si può tradurre “amici di letto” o con il più diffuso “trombamici”.  
> 
> 
>  
> 
> Comunque vogliate chiamarli, ho cercato di mantenere i personaggi il più IC possibile, cercando dove possibile di attenermi alla sceneggiatura. Non so se ci sono riuscita, ma ci ho provato.  
> 
> 
>  
> 
> Inoltre, mi rendo conto di essere anche molto arrugginita. Descrizioni che prima mi venivano naturali, ora escono a fatica. Quindi mi scuso se la qualità non è la stessa del passato, ma come sempre ho fatto del mio meglio.  
> 
> 
>  
> 
> Buona lettura.  
> 
> 
>  

Friends with benefits

 

Molly Hooper lavorava al Barts solo da pochi mesi e, dopo un inizio difficoltoso, pensava di essersi ambientata e ormai di aver visto tutto il possibile. Cadaveri mutilati orribilmente, morti assurde, ridicole o incomprensibili, omicidi e suicidi.

Eppure, niente l'aveva preparata all'incontro di quel giorno.

L'Ispettore Lestrade le aveva chiesto di far visionare un cadavere a un consulente. La richiesta di per sé non era anomala, ma l'uomo che le si era presentato di fronte era diverso da chiunque altro avesse mai incontrato. Non era solo incredibilmente attraente, più di qualunque altro avesse mai attirato la sua attenzione, ma era stato il suo modo di comportarsi a conquistarla.

Era entrato in obitorio con passo deciso, senza neanche guardarsi intorno.

“Oh, salve, lei dev'essere Mr Holmes...”

Lui l'aveva superata, ignorandola e si era diretto immediatamente verso il cadavere steso sul tavolo di metallo. Dalla tasca del cappotto aveva estratto una lente d'ingrandimento portatile e aveva iniziato a esaminare le ferite sul corpo.

“Ferita irregolare con residui di una polvere bianca.” aveva commentato, assorto. “Avete già avuto modo di esaminarla?” le aveva chiesto senza neanche guardarla.

“Non ancora, ma sono abbastanza certa che sia ceramica.”

“. _.ceramica_.” aveva confermato lui contemporaneamente. “L'arma del delitto sembra essere un pezzo di ceramica appuntito. Non un coltello però, non avrebbe lasciato residui, più probabilmente si tratta del pezzo di un vaso rotto.”

“Magari c'è stata una colluttazione, un vaso si è rotto ed è stato utilizzato come arma.”

“Ma nel luogo in cui è stato trovato non c'erano pezzi di ceramica di alcun genere.”

“Allora sono stati rimossi oppure il corpo è stato spostato...” aveva aggiunto Molly cercando di immaginare l'accaduto.

A quelle parole l'uomo finalmente si raddrizzò e si voltò verso di lei, guardandola per la prima volta. Incontrando quegli occhi di ghiaccio, Molly si pentì di aver parlato. Arrossì violentemente, mordendosi il labbro. Senza dire una parola, Holmes fece qualche passo nella sua direzione. Sembrava essere incuriosito.

“Come ha detto di chiamarsi?”

“Molly Hooper.”

Lui la guardò ancora, esaminandola dalla testa ai piedi. Molly deglutì, sempre più imbarazzata. Le sembrava di essere nuda sotto quello sguardo indagatore.

“Finalmente qui al Barts assumono del personale valido.”

“Ecco, io...”

Non ebbe il tempo di commentare perché l'uomo si avvicinò repentinamente a lei e le prese il viso fra le mani, chinandosi sino ad avere le labbra a pochi centimetri dalle sue. Prima che potesse esprimere una qualche protesta per quella vicinanza imprevista, lui si avvicinò ulteriormente, sino a posare la bocca su quella di Molly, e iniziò a baciarla con trasporto.

Molly rimase paralizzata per lo shock ma, proprio quando iniziava a trovare quell'inaspettato contatto piacevole, lui si staccò rapidamente da lei facendole quasi perdere l'equilibrio.

“Sì, può andare.” commentò con un sorriso sornione. “221b Baker Street. Stasera alle 8. Non tardare, Molly Hooper.” aggiunse prima di uscire dall'obitorio senza guardarsi indietro.

Rimasta sola, Molly si appoggiò al tavolo per non crollare a terra visto che le sue gambe sembravano essersi trasformate in gelatina.

 

Non sapeva perché aveva deciso di recarsi a Baker Street. Dopotutto, non conosceva quell’uomo, poteva essere rischioso. Tuttavia, la sua curiosità aveva vinto sulla sua prudenza. E poi aveva ripensato a quel bacio per tutto il giorno…

Dopo aver fatto un profondo respiro, aveva suonato il campanello. Con sua sorpresa, ad aprire la porta fu un'anziana signora dal sorriso gentile.

“Sherlock la sta aspettando.” disse indicandole le scale.

Molly seguì il suggerimento e iniziò a fare gli scalini lentamente. Arrivata al piano di sopra fu sorpresa di trovare il suo ospite seduto in poltrona a pizzicare un violino.

“Molly Hooper.” La salutò con un cenno del capo. “Sei puntuale.” aggiunse alzandosi e dirigendosi verso la stanza accanto, una piccola cucina. “Accomodati. Puoi poggiare cappotto e borsa sul divano.”

Lei obbedì, sentendo il nervosismo aumentare tanto da farle tremare le mani. Per nasconderle le infilò nelle tasche del suo maglione. Lui ritornò un attimo dopo con due tazze fumanti che posò sul tavolino accanto alle due poltrone e sedendosi su quella più scura.

“Prego.” la invitò indicando quella di fronte a lui.

Molly non se lo fece ripetere. Era così confusa che non sapeva cosa fare e trovava sollievo nell'avere delle indicazioni da seguire.

“Sei di poche parole. Bene.” commentò lui con un sorriso. “Spero ti piaccia l'Earl Grey.”

Lei annuì e prese in mano la tazza. Era ancora troppo caldo, ma era rassicurante avere qualcosa con cui impegnare le mani.

“Perché voleva vedermi, Mr Holmes?” riuscì a chiedere, infine.

“ _Sherlock_.” la corresse lui. “Chiamami solo Sherlock.”

“D'accordo, Sherlock.” acconsentì lei mordendosi il labbro inferiore con nervosismo. “Perché sono qui?”

Lui rimase immobile a fissarla per un tempo incalcolabile, con una strana espressione divertita sul volto.

“Ho una proposta da farti, Molly Hooper.” iniziò finalmente. “Non amo perdere tempo quindi non ci girerò intorno. Ovviamente non sei obbligata ad accettare e, se rifiuterai, dimenticheremo questa conversazione, come se non fosse mai avvenuta.”

Molly annuì, ancora confusa, ma apprezzava i discorsi diretti e sinceri, quindi si sentì rassicurata da quell'atteggiamento.

“Di cosa si tratta?” domandò titubante.

“Sono alla ricerca di una donna con cui instaurare un rapporto di tipo fisico e vorrei che fossi tu.”

Molly rimase paralizzata per qualche secondo, chiedendosi se avesse davvero sentito quello che credeva di avere sentito.

“C-c-cosa?” replicò infine sentendosi mancare l'aria.

“Non ho il tempo né la volontà di avere una relazione sentimentale, ma sono pur sempre un uomo, quindi ho bisogno di una donna di fiducia per gestire le mie necessità fisiche.” Spiegò lui come se fosse la cosa più naturale del mondo.

Molly non riusciva a respirare, né a chiudere la bocca. Era come congelata da quella proposta. Forse aveva capito male o magari stava sognando. Se non fosse che non aveva ancora toccato neanche un sorso di quel tea, avrebbe potuto pensare di essere stata drogata.

“Credo che il termine corrente sia _amici con benefici_.” aggiunse lui un sorriso sornione.

“Ma...” provò a replicare Molly, scoprendo di avere la gola completamente arsa. “Ma perché io?” riuscì a chiedere infine.

“Sei fisicamente di mio gradimento e in più sei una brillante scienziata.” spiegò lui con ovvietà. “Ovviamente puoi prenderti del tempo per pensarci.”

Molly annuì, lasciando vagare lo sguardo nel vuoto. Non sapeva cosa dire. La sua parte razionale non faceva che urlarle _Scappa!_ , ma c'era anche una parte di lei che voleva accettare, incuriosita da quell'uomo affascinante e dal bacio di quella mattina che l'aveva letteralmente sconvolta...

“Posso sapere di quanto tempo hai bisogno per decidere?” incalzò lui. “Se non sei interessata, cercherò qualcun altro...”

Molly si voltò di scatto a guardarlo. Qualcun altro? All'idea che un'altra donna accettasse di instaurare un rapporto fisico con lui, un crampo le colpì lo stomaco. Era forse gelosa? _Oh, sì, dannatamente._ Per quanto fosse irrazionale, era così.

“D'accordo.” disse infine, posando finalmente la tazza di tea a cui si era aggrappata per tutto il tempo. “Accetto.”

“Ne sei sicura, Molly Hooper?”

“Sì.”

“Sarà solo un rapporto fisico, nessun sentimentalismo. Non ci saranno legami di altro genere, ognuno dei due potrà essere libero di frequentare altre persone. E in qualsiasi momento uno dei due può tirarsi indietro, senza rancore.”

“Va bene.” acconsentì lei con un sospiro.

Era strano, ma poteva gestire una situazione simile. O almeno era incuriosita abbastanza da volerci provare.

Lui la osservò attentamente per qualche secondo, come se volesse essere certo della sua convinzione.

“Domani lavori?”

“No… Perché?”

Sherlock si alzò dalla poltrona e raggiunse la porta d'ingresso, chiudendola a chiave. Molly avrebbe dovuto sentirsi minacciata, ma inspiegabilmente non lo era.

“Bene, allora è la serata giusta per fare un primo tentativo.” Spiegò con naturalezza.

Molly sussultò, sorpresa. Lui non esitò e la prese per mano, costringendola delicatamente ad alzarsi e a seguirlo, prima attraverso la cucina e poi in camera da letto. Era stata troppo occupata a non inciampare per opporsi o fare domande e, prima di rendersene conto, si ritrovò seduta su un grande letto matrimoniale guardandosi intorno spaesata.

Sherlock Holmes si tolse la vestaglia e poi iniziò a sbottonarsi i polsini della camicia.

“Forza, spogliati, Molly Hooper.” la invitò con tono sbrigativo.

Deglutì rumorosamente, incapace di distogliere lo sguardo di quell'uomo affascinante che si stava rapidamente spogliando di fronte a lei.

Quando lui le indirizzò uno sguardo impaziente di rimprovero, Molly arrossì e si sbottonò il maglione, sfilandoselo poco dopo. Stava armeggiando nervosamente con la cintura dei pantaloni quando lui si avvicinò a lei. In quel poco tempo si era sfilato tutti i vestiti, rimanendo solo in boxer. La giovane patologa rimase senza fiato. Per quanto lo avesse trovato affascinante prima, non era preparata alla perfezione di quel corpo. Era un perfetto connubio di muscoli tonici e pelle diafana.

Lui le afferrò le mani e la costrinse ad alzarsi in piedi e, prima che lei potesse dire o fare qualunque cosa, Sherlock le sganciò la cintura con efficienza e rapidamente le sfilò i pantaloni e la maglia di cotone. In pochi minuti entrambi indossavano solo la biancheria intima.

“Mi auguro che tu non abbia ripensamenti, Molly Hooper.”

Una parte di lei era terrorizzata ma non si sarebbe tirata indietro. Era completamente stregata da quell'uomo. Scosse semplicemente la testa, troppo emozionata per riuscire a parlare.

Lui la guidò sino al letto, aiutandola a stendersi e rimase a osservarla per dei lunghissimi secondi.

“Prendi la pillola?” chiese con naturalezza, interrompendo quel silenzio carico di tensione.

“Ehm, no.”

“Allora per questa volta useremo un preservativo, ma è piuttosto scomodo. Se acconsenti a utilizzare la pillola io posso sottopormi a degli esami del sangue periodici, per garantire di essere in perfetta salute.”

“Ok…” acconsentì lei, confusa ma felice di potersi concentrare per un attimo su qualcosa di pratico.

“Sei troppo tesa.” commentò Sherlock poco dopo e poi si chinò per baciarla. “Rilassati.”

Le sue labbra erano morbide e delicate a assaporavano le sue come se stessero gustando un frutto maturo. La lingua di lui si insinuò nella sua bocca, esplorandola e accarezzandola sensualmente.

Molly si inarcò istintivamente contro di lui, desiderando essergli più vicino, e gli circondò il collo con le braccia. Mentre era assorta nel piacere che le sue labbra e le sue mani le stavano procurando, lui le aveva sfilato il reggiseno e gli slip, e iniziava a percorrere il suo corpo di baci e carezze sensuali. A quel contatto, Molly sentiva la pelle bruciare, il sangue andarle alla testa e le sue inibizioni sparire. Le sue mani, desiderose di procurargli lo stesso piacere, percorrevano quella pelle diafana, percorrendo ogni spigolo, ogni muscolo, ogni rotondità di quel corpo che sembrava creato da un artista del Rinascimento. E nonostante avesse incontrato quell'uomo solo quella mattina, si sentiva stranamente a suo agio con lui, nuda nel suo letto.

Nelle poche esperienze che aveva avuto in passato, principalmente all'università, si era sempre sentita intimidita e repressa, e non aveva mai provato con nessun altro quella sensazione di profondo abbandono che stava vivendo tra le braccia di Sherlock Holmes.

Mentre il piacere si faceva strada dentro di lei, si chiese se quella relazione atipica che lui le aveva proposto sarebbe stata sempre così...

 

Calde mani la esploravano delicatamente, scatenando dei brividi di eccitazione lungo tutto il suo corpo, con il centro nei suoi lombi. Istintivamente si inarcò, per accogliere quelle carezze inaspettate e a lungo agognate. Labbra di velluto la sfioravano percorrendo ogni centimetro della sua pelle con lentezza calcolata, sino ad arrivare al centro incandescente del suo desiderio e iniziando a baciarlo con passione crescente. Nel sonno, si ritrovò a gemere per un repentino orgasmo. Ancora prima che gli echi di quel piacere fossero svaniti, sentì quelle labbra sul suo viso e un corpo duro e caldo sopra il suo.

“Svegliati, Molly Hooper.” Le sussurrò lui all’orecchio mentre continuava a baciarle il collo e a strofinarsi contro di lei in maniera sensuale.

Dopo qualche secondo, Molly uscì dalla nebbia del sonno e fu sorpresa ed entusiasta di riconoscere il viso di Sherlock nonostante il buio. Sorrise, felice. Era troppo tempo che non avevano incontri intimi, per quanto lei lo avesse desiderato ardentemente.

“Pensavo fosse solo un sogno…” commentò con un sospiro. “E invece sei qui.”

“E tra poco sarò dentro di te, Molly...”

“Oh, sì, ti prego…” lo implorò lei, incurante del fatto di apparire disperata.

Lui rise e le accarezzò le braccia sino a raggiungere le sue mani e gliele posò sopra la testa, continuando a tenerle ferme con una delle sue. Delicatamente entrò in lei, strappando a entrambi un gemito di sollievo. Era davvero passato troppo tempo…

Sherlock iniziò a muoversi dentro di lei a una lentezza tale da farla impazzire. Dopo tutto quel tempo non poteva essere paziente, aveva bisogno di sentirlo dentro di sé con forza.

Istintivamente sollevò le ginocchia e il bacino verso di lui, invitandolo ad accelerare il ritmo.

“Oh, Molly…” mormorò lui maliziosamente prima di iniziare a incrementare la velocità sino ad arrivare a muovere il letto sotto di loro per la forza del suo slancio.

Molly si inarcò completamente sotto di lui godendo della sensazione della frizione tra i loro corpi.

“Di più… Ho bisogno di sentirti di più, Sherlock…” lo implorò.

“Come desideri.” Acconsentì lui uscendo da lei il tempo necessario a farla voltare.

Lei non perse tempo e sollevò il bacino contro di lui, aspettando che lui la penetrasse ancora. Il suo desiderio fu accolto immediatamente. Sherlock la afferrò per i fianchi e iniziò a spingere con forza dentro di lei. Molly si muoveva contro di lui per sentirlo meglio dentro di sé, sino a che un’ondata di piacere non la travolse irrimediabilmente. Un urlo gutturale di piacere le squarciò il petto mentre lui continuava a pompare dentro di lei sino a raggiungere anche lui l’apice.

Poco dopo nella stanza buia si sentiva solo il rumore dei loro respiri mentre i loro corpi soddisfatti si godevano il riverbero del piacere.

“Pensavo ti fossi stancato di me…” confessò Molly, grata di poterlo fare senza guardarlo in viso. “O che avessi trovato qualcun’altra.”

La prima reazione di lui fu una calda e bassa risata che le fece rimescolare il sangue nelle vene, riaccendendo il desiderio appena soddisfatto.

“Non essere sciocca, Molly Hooper.” Aggiunse poco dopo circondandole la vita con un braccio e attirandola verso sé. “Dove altro potrei trovare una patner calda e appassionata che è anche una brillante scienziata?”

“Non so, ma suppongo ce ne sia qualcuna in giro per il mondo…”

Lui posò le labbra sulle sue per zittirla e lei si aggrappò a lui, approfondendo quel contatto con passione.

“Non ho alcun motivo di interrompere il nostro proficuo sodalizio. Anzi, credo che dovremmo recuperare del tempo perso…” disse baciandola ancora mentre con delle calde carezze riaccendeva nuovamente il suo desiderio.

 

Sherlock Holmes e Molly Hooper erano stati intimi, tra alti e bassi, per diversi anni. Il loro rapporto extra professionale era rimasto segreto su richiesta di Sherlock, e Molly si era adattata senza lamentarsi.

In realtà, lei non si era mai opposta a nessuna delle esigenze di Sherlock, dentro o fuori dal letto. Aveva accettato di essere convocata a qualsiasi orario, con la scusa di richiederle dei campioni anatomici, solo per poter dare sollievo alla libido esaltata del Consulente Investigativo. Non si lamentava di essere trattata con freddezza, e a volte scortesia, quando erano al Barts in presenza o meno di estranei. Sherlock divideva in compartimenti stagni il loro rapporto lavorativo da quello sessuale.

Con l’andare del tempo, però, si era reso conto che per lei non era così. Molly aveva sviluppato dei sentimenti per lui, era evidente, e spesso tentava di avvicinarsi a lui anche in occasioni differenti dal previsto. E allora era costretto a ripristinare dei paletti, diventando severo e crudele, magari allontanandola, evitando i loro incontri per mesi. O almeno sino a che resisteva a quell’astinenza forzata che detestava. Generalmente, dopo lunghi periodi lontani da lei, finiva per cedere presentandosi a casa sua in piena notte, infilandosi nel suo letto e possedendola con vigore.

Molly Hooper era stata la sua fidata e discreta partner sessuale per anni, ma poi si era tirata indietro.

Era stato a causa di quel Natale. _Quello stupido Natale_. Ed era stata solo colpa sua. Aveva una relazione sessuale perfetta, da cui otteneva tutto ciò che desiderava, con una donna che rispettava le sue esigenze e i suoi spazi, e aveva mandato tutto a monte.

Si era lasciato sedurre, mentalmente, non fisicamente, da Irene Adler. Quella donna aveva rimesso in discussione tutto ciò che aveva sempre pensato di volere. Per un breve periodo aveva anche immaginato di accettare le sue avance e avviare una relazione sessuale anche con lei, ma il fatto che fosse, fondamentalmente, una criminale, l’aveva fermato. Questa confusione, però, aveva influito sul suo umore e quel Natale in particolare era stato crudele con Molly. Le aveva detto delle cose orribili, sia a causa di Irene sia perché quella sera, per la prima volta, aveva temuto di perderla. Aveva dedotto che fosse innamorata di qualcuno e che prima o poi l’avrebbe abbandonato per un uomo disposto a darle quello che aveva sempre sognato.

Si era scusato, sentendosi un mostro, ma non era servito. Alla fine l’aveva persa comunque.

Qualche giorno dopo, probabilmente in seguito a una sentita riflessione, Molly gli aveva scritto un messaggio per dirgli che non se la sentiva più di continuare, era diventato tutto troppo complicato. Gli aveva però assicurato che, dal punto di vista professionale non lo avrebbe mai abbandonato.

Sherlock avrebbe voluto replicare che non gli importava della loro collaborazione professionale, ma che la rivoleva nel suo letto, ma si bloccò prima di risponderle. A quanto pareva, anche lui aveva iniziato a nutrire dei sentimenti per la piccola patologa o non avrebbe reagito così rabbiosamente. Se si fosse trattato di solo sesso avrebbe potuto sostituirla con un’altra, senza rimpianti. Invece solo l’idea lo ripugnava. Si stava lasciando trasportare dai sentimenti, l’unica cosa che aveva sempre giurato a sé stesso di non fare.

Rispondere che accettava la sua decisione, ovviamente, era la scelta più saggia.

E Molly, dal canto suo, rimase sempre la sua amica più fidata, nonostante tutto. Quando qualche mese dopo lui le confessò di aver bisogno di lei per fingere la propria morte, lei non si tirò indietro. Senza timore, fece tutto ciò che lui le chiedeva.

Nei due anni successivi lontano da Londra, pensò spesso a lei. Quella donna minuta, a poco a poco, si era insinuata sotto la sua pelle e nel suo cuore. Un cuore che avrebbe dovuto invece essere arido e gelido.

Al suo ritorno era stato doloroso vederla con un fidanzato, sentiva un istinto protettivo e una gelosia lacerante avvolgerlo, ma voleva anche il suo bene, perché lei più di chiunque altro lo meritava. Se non altro per averlo sopportato per anni… E si era semplicemente fatto da parte.

Tempo dopo, molte altre cose si erano messe fra loro, finte fidanzate, morti di nemici e amici, tossicodipendenze, e di ciò la colpa era sempre e solo sua. E in tutto ciò, l’unica cosa di cui era grato, era che in quei momenti lei non fosse legata a lui.

Tuttavia, quando si trovò di fronte a una bara vuota, imprigionato a Sherrinford per il volere di sua sorella, capì che non era servito a niente.

Per quanto correva, per quanto scappava, Molly era sempre legata a lui e sempre in pericolo. E lui era legato a lei, perché l’amava, ormai ne era certo.

Non avrebbe mai creduto di arrivare a quel punto. Pensava che con il tempo quei sentimenti sarebbero morti naturalmente, ma si era verificato l’opposto e sua sorella li aveva usati contro di lui.

Ennesima dimostrazione di quanto poco conoscesse la natura umana.

 

Molly Hooper era appena rientrata a casa. Dopo il turno al Barts, era passata da Tesco per comprare il cibo per Toby e del gelato al cioccolato per lei. Era stanca e triste, aveva bisogno di consolarsi.

Dopo aver sfamato il suo gatto e aver riposto il gelato nel freezer, si concesse un lungo bagno caldo, con della musica in sottofondo e un calice di vino.

Il lavoro era stato caotico nelle ultime settimane. Aveva fatto doppi turni e straordinari così spesso che aveva quasi dimenticato come fosse fatto il suo appartamento. Inoltre, il suo umore era peggiorato di giorno in giorno, sino a sprofondare a terra il giorno prima.

Non solo aveva litigato con sua madre. Non solo un altro uomo gli aveva dato l’ennesima buca. C’era stata anche quella telefonata.

Dopo tutti quegli anni, non avrebbe mai creduto che Sherlock avrebbe potuto essere ancora così crudele. Costringerla a umiliarsi così… Era come essere tornata a quell’odioso Natale, ma amplificato.

L’unico modo che aveva avuto per aggrapparsi ancora al suo ultimo briciolo di dignità, era pretendere che fosse lui a esporsi per primo. E lo aveva fatto. Le aveva detto di amarla…

Al solo pensarci gli occhi le si inumidivano ancora. Sapeva che non era vero, e per questo era stato ancora più doloroso. Aveva sognato per anni di sentirgli dire quelle parole e invece era avvenuto così, per un caso.

Con rabbia finì di svuotare il bicchiere. Doveva smettere di dedicare la sua vita a lui, rinunciando a tutto il resto. Aveva rinunciato ad amici, fidanzati, alle feste in famiglia, per cosa esattamente? Per essere trattata da lui come un giocattolo che obbedisce ai suoi ordini?

Era stanca, davvero stanca di tutto e di tutti, ma soprattutto era stanca di sé stessa e della sua debolezza. Forse avrebbe dovuto andarsene da Londra. Cambiare città, lavoro, amici. Ricominciare da zero altrove. Avrebbe potuto convincere sua madre a seguirla. Avrebbero potuto trasferirsi negli Stati Uniti, in Canada o in Australia. Dopotutto lei era una patologa ed esaminare cadaveri è qualcosa che si può fare ovunque.

Se avesse deciso di farlo, però, non voleva che si sapesse dove si sarebbe trasferita. Soprattutto, non voleva che lo sapesse Sherlock. Aveva bisogno di mettere una pietra sopra il passato e sopra quello che erano o erano stati. E non poteva rischiare che lui ricomparisse all’improvviso nella sua vita, magari proprio quando aveva cominciato a liberarsi da quell’ossessione durata dieci anni…

Sospirò uscendo dalla vasca e avvolgendosi in un morbido telo da bagno. Le sarebbe piaciuto ricominciare, dove nessuno la conosceva, magari essere una nuova Molly. Tuttavia, prendere decisioni quando si è depressi e con del vino in corpo, non è mai una buona idea. Quindi, decise semplicemente che ci avrebbe pensato.

Una volta asciugata, si infilò la vestaglia e si diresse in cucina. Era arrivato il momento di affondare i suoi dispiaceri nel cioccolato. Con la vaschetta di gelato e un cucchiaio, si stese sul divano e accese la tv.

Era arrivata a metà della vaschetta e di un vecchio film in bianco e nero, quando suonò il campanello. Sbuffò. Non era orario di visite. Chi poteva essere?

Stava già mettendo la mano sulla maniglia quando le venne in mente che poteva essere Sherlock, ma scacciò quel pensiero. Quando aprì la porta, però, si pentì di non aver dato ascolto a quella sensazione.

“Ciao, Molly Hooper.”

Lei deglutì, sentendosi nervosa e infastidita. Voleva cacciarlo, urlargli contro di non farsi più vedere, magari anche schiaffeggiarlo di nuovo, ma non lo fece.

“Ciao, Sherlock Holmes.” Replicò cercando di rimanere fredda. “Cosa fai qui?”

“Sono qui per farti le mie scuse.”

Molly ne fu sorpresa, ma solo sino a un certo punto. Sherlock, come molti altri uomini, pensava che scusarsi significasse ritornare a comportarsi come si voleva subito dopo. Mai nessuno imparava dai propri errori. Nessuno si scusava sinceramente. Era solo un modo per manipolare gli altri.

“Non mi fai entrare?” propose lui con un sorriso.

_Non cedere. Non cedere. NON CEDERE._

“Perché?” chiese semplicemente, mantenendo il tono freddo e distaccato.

“Per parlare… Per farti le mie scuse.”

“Le hai fatte. O hai altro da dirmi?”

“Sì, in effetti. Vorrei darti delle spiegazioni su quello che è successo…”

“Non mi interessa.” Lo interruppe bruscamente.

“Ma…”

“Niente ma, Sherlock. Sono stanca e non ho voglia di sentirti vantare su come hai risolto i tuoi casi.”

“Non è come pensi… Non sono qui per vantarmi.”

“Ah, no?”

“No. Mi è successo qualcosa nell’ultimo periodo.” Iniziò lui con tono estremamente serio. “Ho scoperto che quello che avevo sempre creduto non è vero. Ho ricordato qualcosa che mi è successo quando ero bambino e che mi ha irrimediabilmente turbato, lasciandomi delle profonde cicatrici. E ho capito che anche io posso provare dei sentimenti, nonostante tutto il mio impegno per evitarlo.”

Molly sospirò. Non sembrava la solita banale scusa.

“E io cosa c’entro con questo?”

“Tutto, Molly Hooper.” Replicò lui fissandola con intensità.

Per un attimo si guardò intorno, apparentemente imbarazzato dal fatto di essere ancora sul pianerottolo e poi, dopo un profondo respiro, si chinò verso di lei e la baciò con dolcezza.

Molly si irrigidì per lo stupore, non sapendo come comportarsi. Sollevò le mani e, nel tentativo di ribellarsi, le posò sulle sue spalle, ma ottenne solo che lui la strinse maggiormente a sé. E una parte di lei esultava per quella vicinanza inaspettata e desiderata.

“Ti amo, Molly Hooper.” Sussurrò lui contro le sue labbra. “Avrei dovuto dirtelo molto tempo fa… Non avrei dovuto costringerti a chiedermelo… Ma dicevo sul serio.”

Molly era come paralizzata. Non riusciva a capire se quello che stava succedendo fosse reale. Quando percepì il corpo caldo di Toby strusciarsi contro le sue caviglie, allora si convinse che era tutto vero.

“Forse dovresti entrare in casa…” acconsentì infine con voce roca per l’emozione.

Sherlock annuì con un sorriso entusiasta e un luccichio commosso negli occhi. Come aveva fatto lui con lei anni prima, Molly lo prese per mano e lo trascinò in camera da letto.


End file.
